


Coniunctio perpetua

by AleaThoron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant incl. DH, Drama, EWE?, F/M, Memories, Psychological, Romance, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 203,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleaThoron/pseuds/AleaThoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte beginnt am frühen Morgen nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Hermione Granger kehrt nach der Schlacht in die Heulende Hütte zurück und rettet Severus Snape mit Hilfe eines sehr alten Zauberspruches das Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An der Schwelle des Todes

**Titel:** Coniunctio perpetua

 **Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Summery:** Die Geschichte beginnt am frühen Morgen nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Hermione Granger kehrt nach der Schlacht in die Heulende Hütte zurück und rettet Severus Snape mit Hilfe eines sehr alten Zauberspruches das Leben.

 **Haupt-Charaktere:** Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall

 **Neben-Charaktere:** , Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, OMC, OFC

 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

 **Warnings:** Canon compliant incl. DH, EWE?, Memories, Psychological

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Vater, der mein Beta war. In 2008 brachte er mich mit den Worten »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« dazu, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Trotz seiner schweren Krankheit ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

Er hat diese Story geliebt, hat – zumindest für eine Weile – miterleben dürfen, wieviel Resonanz die Geschichte auf anderen Seiten fand. Am 08.05.2011 ist er dieser schweren Krankheit erlegen. Dies ist meine Hommage an einen wundervollen Menschen, den ich bis heute schmerzhaft vermisse.

 **A/A:** Dies war meine dritte Fanfiction. Die Geschichte ist komplett geschrieben, hat mit über 200.000 Worten Epik-Charakter erreicht und muss nur noch ins Internet gestellt werden.

Vermutlich stehe ich mit meiner Meinung ziemlich allein, aber ich empfand den letzten Band auch als den Schwächsten. Möglicherweise liegt dies nur daran, dass ich so schwer enttäuscht war und heute noch bin, dass mein Lieblingscharakter einen derartig unrühmlichen Tod sterben musste, vielleicht auch, weil mich der Epilog regelrecht schockiert hat oder ich einfach Ron und Hermione nicht als Paar sehen kann, ohne dass sich mir das nicht vorhandene Gefieder sträubt.

Also beschloss ich vor zwei Jahren, meine eigene Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Die Geschichte beginnt am Morgen nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts und ist eine Fortsetzung der Harry Potter-Romane 1 bis 7, wie es hätte sein können, in der alles berücksichtigt wurde, mit Ausnahme des Epiloges. Auch die Zeitlinie, in die ich Teile meiner Geschichte eingepasst habe, entspricht voll und ganz den Vorlagen durch JKR. Die einzige weitere Veränderung, die ich vorgenommen habe, ist die Tatsache, dass Severus Snape Naginis Angriff überleben wird.

Trotzdem muss ich eine Warnung aussprechen: Wer hier übermäßige Action, höchste M-Kapitel und Horror sucht, wird an dieser Geschichte wenig Freude haben. Die Story ist logisch aufgebaut, canon compliant und eine absolut psychologische Weiterentwicklung der Charaktere.

Und nun wünsche ich viel Vergnügen.

Alea Thoron

 

 

* * *

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

Kapitel 01 — An der Schwelle des Todes

Hermione wusste, dass es Irrsinn war, jetzt, so kurz nach der Schlacht, in die Dunkelheit zu laufen. Noch war es nicht sicher da draußen, und an jeder Ecke konnte Verderben lauern. Doch sie musste hier heraus, weg von all dem, was die letzten schrecklichen Stunden hinterlassen hatten. Verzweiflung. Blut. Tod.

Auch nach dem Ende der Schlacht hatte sie sich keinen Augenblick Ruhe gegönnt, hatte geholfen, wo auch immer gerade eine Hand gebraucht wurde, ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Und trotz aller Erleichterung, die sie hinsichtlich der endgültigen Vernichtung von Voldemort verspürte, wollte sich eine echte Freude noch immer nicht einstellen. Sie fühlte eine Unruhe in sich, die sie nicht zu deuten wusste, die sie umtrieb und nicht verweilen ließ.

Die furchtbaren Schreie der schwer verletzten Überlebenden beider Seiten hallten noch immer in ihren Ohren nach, obwohl sie sich inzwischen schon ein ganzes Stück vom Schloss entfernt hatte. Sie konnte die Bilder der leblosen Körper ihrer toten Freunde nicht abschütteln, die sich erneut vor ihr geistiges Auge geschoben hatten. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Schlachtfeld vor dem Schloss, das sie bereits — ohne es zu merken — halb überquert hatte. Sie drehte sich herum. Vor ihr ragte das Schloss auf, dunkel und drohend. So viele Jahre war es ihr Zuhause gewesen — wenn man einmal von den Ferien absah — ein Ort, an dem sie sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt hatte und der nun völlig verändert schien.

Nichts hatte sie auf diesen Anblick vorbereitet. Trotz der noch herrschenden Dunkelheit waren immer noch die Spuren von Verwüstung und Zerstörung zu erkennen. Scharf gezackte Mauerreste, wo vorher hohe Mauern gestanden hatten, riesige Trümmer aus Steinen, die vom eingestürzten Gryffindor-Turm stammten, von Flüchen und durch rohe Gewalt von riesigen Händen aufgerissene Mauern und die Überreste des Astronomieturmes, der sich allen noch so wütenden Angriffen zum Trotz nur halb ergeben hatte. Kaum eine der vielen Fensterscheiben war noch intakt, und Hermione sah nur schwarze Schlünde in den Mauerresten, wo die Scheiben zerborsten waren. Das schwache Licht des Mondes am jetzt wolkenlosen Himmel spiegelte sich in Lachen, von denen sie wusste, dass es sich dabei nicht unbedingt um Wasser handelte. Sie erschauerte.

Sie riss sich mit Gewalt von dem Horror los, der sie überfallen hatte, nachdem sie das Ausmaß der Zerstörung erkannt hatte, drehte sich wieder herum und lief nun etwas langsamer weiter. Wohin ihre Schritte sie führten, war unklar, sie wusste es selbst nicht genau. Diese Ruhelosigkeit in ihr ließ sich nicht erklären, ließ sich nicht mit Händen greifen. Voldemort war besiegt, das Licht hatte triumphiert, doch um welchen Preis. So viel Leid, so viel Schmerz. Aber es war vorbei.

Ohne es zu merken — zu tief in Gedanken versunken — hatten sie ihre Füße an den noch immer schwelenden Überresten von Hagrids Hütte vorbei zur Peitschenden Weide hinunter getragen, deren Zweige sich sanft im leichten Wind wiegten. Unschlüssig schaute sie sich um. Eine Erinnerung aus ihrem dritten Jahr huschte durch ihre Gedanken: Sie hatten zu dritt dort hinten im Schatten der Bäume gehockt und darauf gewartet, dass Harry, Ron und sie selbst aus dem Geheimgang auftauchen würden. Professor Snape war gekommen und hatte mit einem langen Stock den Knoten an der Peitschenden Weide berührt…

_> Professor Snape!<_

_> Die Heulende Hütte!<_

Nun erahnte sie, warum ihr Unterbewusstsein sie nicht hatte zur Ruhe kommen lassen wollen. Sie erkannte in diesem Moment ganz genau, was sie noch zu tun hatte. Er war noch immer dort. Das durfte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht sein, dass man ihn dort einfach vergaß! Ausgerechnet dort, in einem Haus, das für den Schutz und als eine Zuflucht für einen Werwolf gebaut und gesichert worden war, der selbe Werwolf, der schon während Severus Snapes eigener Schulzeit in Hogwarts versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Nein! Der Professor hatte maßgeblichen Anteil an ihrem Sieg, ohne ihn und sein geheimes Wirken hätten sie es niemals geschafft. Er hatte sich mehr als das Recht verdient, an der Seite der vielen für das Licht Gefallenen zu liegen.

Harry hatte ihr vorhin kurz von einer dieser Erinnerungen erzählt, die er in Professor Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte. Noch im gedanklichen Überschwang über die Zerstörung des Horkruxes Nagini durch Nevilles Heldentat hatte er ihr berichtet, wie sie in Wirklichkeit im Forrest of Dean an Godric Gryffindors Schwert gekommen waren, um den Horkrux in der Gestalt des Medaillons zu zerstören. Dies und die Worte, die Harry Voldemort am Ende der Schlacht entgegengeschleudert hatte, hatten Hermione letztendlich in die Lage versetzt, sich einiges selbst zusammenzureimen.

Sie hatte immer gezweifelt. Es hatte für sie keinen Sinn ergeben, dass Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm um sein Leben gefleht haben sollte, wie es Harry immer beschrieben hatte. Dumbledore hätte so etwas niemals getan, es war einfach nicht sein Stil. Ganz im Gegenteil, er wäre seinem Mörder mit festem Blick entgegengetreten, aufrecht und offen, hätte das Rückgrat bewiesen, das er schon all die Jahre gezeigt hatte. Auch wenn Professor Dumbledores Verhalten im letzten Jahr merkwürdig gewesen war. Abgesehen davon hatte er selbst Harry gegenüber unmissverständlich klar gestellt, dass er Professor Snape absolut vertraue, selbst wenn er sich immer geweigert hatte, seine Gründe dafür darzulegen.

Auch hatte sie in den vielen Monaten auf der Flucht immer wieder Anzeichen dafür zu spüren geglaubt, dass sie nicht alleingelassen worden waren. Ganz besonders die Episode mit dem Erscheinen des Patronus’ und dem Auffinden des Schwertes im Forrest of Dean hatte sie zum Nachdenken gebracht, obwohl die folgenden Ereignisse ihre Gedanken sehr schnell wieder davon abgelenkt hatten. Doch die Nächte dort in ihrem Zelt waren eindeutig zu lang gewesen und immer wieder war ihr dieser Patronus, so fremd und doch auch so vertraut, durch den Sinn gegangen.

Noch einmal sah sie sich um, diesmal mit suchendem Blick. Sie fand, was sie jetzt brauchte — einen Stock, der lang genug war, um an den Knoten der Weide heranzureichen. Sie lief hinüber, während der Baum träge begann, langsam in ihre Richtung zu schwingen, als ob er ahnen würde, was sie zu tun vorhatte. Sie griff nach dem Stock, tauchte kurz unter einem der Äste hindurch, der bereits nach ihr zu schlagen versuchte, und berührte damit den Knoten. Die Weide erstarrte augenblicklich.

Sie krabbelte unter den Ästen des Baumes entlang bis zum Eingang des Geheimganges und ließ sich vorsichtig hinuntergleiten, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Versteck in ihrem Ärmel und murmelte » _Lumos_!« In leicht gebückter Haltung und mit weiterhin gezücktem Zauberstab schlich sie bis zum Ende des Ganges und in die Heulende Hütte, wo sie lauschend verharrte. Kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen, außer dem leisen Ächzen des Gebäudes selbst. Es schien verlassen zu sein.

Das Licht des Mondes, das durch viele zerbrochene Bretter der Hütte fiel, reichte aus, um sich im Inneren orientieren zu können, so dass sie mit einem gemurmelten » _Nox_!« das magische Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab löschen konnte. Sie ging vorsichtig weiter, schlich leise die Treppe hinauf. Eine der Stufen knarrte unter ihrem Gewicht, als sie den Fuß darauf setzte. Sie erstarrte, doch es rührte sich nichts. Erleichtert setzte sie ihren Aufstieg fort und betrat vorsichtig den Raum, den sie erst vor wenigen Stunden verlassen hatte.

Staubkörner wirbelten in dem wenigen Licht durch den Raum und auf den Dielen waren Fußabdrücke sowohl von schweren Stiefeln als auch von leichterem Schuhwerk zu erkennen. Die Luft war getränkt von dem Geruch nach Moder und Tod. Nun, sie war hier, um ihn nach Hause zu holen, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Körper noch länger in dieser schäbigen, für ihn unwürdigen Umgebung verbleiben musste.

Da war er. Er hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, lag immer noch in derselben gekrümmten seitlichen Haltung wie zuvor. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle, als sie dieses furchtbare Bild in sich aufnahm. Eine Blutlache hatte sich unter ihm ausgebreitet. Der Nacken war komplett blutunterlaufen, riesige Hämatome verschwanden unter dem hohen Kragen seiner Roben. Als sie jedoch näher herantrat und sich neben ihn kauerte, konnte sie erkennen, dass sich die roten, punktförmigen Wunden am Hals, dort wo Nagini ihn mit ihren Zähnen gepackt hatte, fast geschlossen hatten und kein Blut mehr nachkam. _> Wie kann das sein?<_, fragte sie sich.

Ihre Augen blickten sich suchend um, bis sie zu ihren Füßen eine kleine leere Phiole entdeckte, in der sich noch ein winziger Tropfen einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit befand. Hermione keuchte auf. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an die Zeit, als Arthur Weasley aufgrund des Bisses von Nagini im St. Mungo’s gelegen hatte. Und sie erinnerte sich auch an ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, die ihm damals die Heiler verabreicht hatten. War dies das, von dem sie glaubte, dass es das war? Sollte er zu guter Letzt doch nicht ganz unvorbereitet gewesen sein?

Ganz vorsichtig griff sie nach Professor Snape und rollte ihn sacht auf den Rücken. Seine Wange war dort, wo sie auf dem Fußboden gelegen hatte, ebenfalls voller Blut, das jedoch bereits zu trocknen begann. Hermione legte zwei Finger an die Stelle, wo der Puls zu spüren sein sollte. Da war irgendetwas! Sie konnte ein hauchzartes Flattern spüren, kaum feststellbar und trotzdem vorhanden. _> Oh, Merlin, er ist noch am Leben.<_ Er war vorhin nur bewusstlos gewesen und sie hatten ihn in dem Glauben zurückgelassen, er wäre vor ihren Augen gestorben. Jetzt bemerkte sie auch eine kaum wahrnehmbare flache Atmung und als sie den Kopf ganz tief herunterbeugte, konnte sie sogar hören, wie er rasselnd nach Atem rang. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät.

Hermione griff in die Innentasche ihrer Roben und zog ihr kleines, mit Perlen besetztes Handtäschchen heraus, genau die Tasche, die sie bereits seit einem Jahr mit sich herumtrug und die eine riesige Menge an hilfreichen und nützlichen Schätzen barg. » _Accio_ Blutbildungstrank!«, flüsterte sie und augenblicklich flog eine Phiole in ihre Hand, die sie entkorkte.

Sie kniete sich hin, beugte sich über den Professor und hob langsam seinen Kopf ein wenig an, damit sie ihm den Zaubertrank einflößen konnte. Vorsichtig schob sie die Phiole zwischen seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, leerte sie und sorgte dann mit einer sanften massierenden Bewegung an seinem Kehlkopf dafür, dass er den Trank auch schluckte. Sie wiederholte die Prozedur mit einer zweiten Phiole, diesmal mit einem Stärkungstrank, den sie ebenfalls aus ihrer Tasche gefischt hatte.

Er war entsetzlich bleich, wie Wachs, viel bleicher als sie ihn jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und die geschlossenen Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen. Plötzlich begann sein Körper spasmisch zu zucken. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft, ihn festzuhalten, hatte jedoch Schwierigkeiten damit. Dann erschlaffte er plötzlich und es schien, als ob er nun in Agonie verfiel.

In diesem Moment begriff sie, dass das, was sie bisher getan hatte, nicht ausreichend sein würde. Selbst dieses leichte Flattern seines Pulses war nun kaum noch spürbar. Das Gegengift und die beiden von ihr verabreichten Zaubertränke waren nicht stark genug, um das Unvermeidbare abzuwehren, da wahrscheinlich bis zu ihrem Eingreifen bereits zuviel Zeit vergangen war. Er stand an der Schwelle des Todes.

Verzweiflung überrollte Hermione wie eine riesige Welle. Er durfte nicht sterben! Sie wollte nicht noch jemanden verlieren, jetzt, so kurz vor der Ziellinie. Und schon gar nicht ihn, den Mann, der im Verborgenen, unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens, so viel für sie alle getan hatte. Irgendetwas musste sie doch tun können, irgendetwas … _> Ja, ich kann!<_

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog sie erneut ihren Zauberstab. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie das, was sie vorhatte zu tun, nur für den äußersten Notfall heimlich gelernt hatte, war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es eine gute Idee sein würde, aber sie konnte ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen. _> Dies ist ein_ _Notfall! <_, hämmerte sie sich in Gedanken ein. Sie musste es versuchen! Ihr war klar, dass sie vielleicht einen riesigen Fehler beging, denn das hier war Professor Snape und nicht Harry, aber dieser Zauberspruch, an den sie sich erinnerte, schien die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, sein Leben zu retten. Er war ihre einzige Hoffnung. Was auch immer später geschehen würde, das Risiko war es wert. Und mit den Konsequenzen würde _sie_ — hoffentlich — leben können. Sie wusste mit Bestimmtheit, sie hätte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, wenn Harry hier liegen würde, anstelle von ihm. Was also hielt sie noch davon ab?

Ohne auch nur noch einen einzigen weiteren Gedanken zuzulassen, ließ sie ihren Zauberstab mehrere äußerst komplizierte Bewegungen ausführen, während sie nonverbal _> Coniunctio perpetua_! _<_ warf.

Ein purpurner Nebel erschien aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und begann, sie beide einzuhüllen und um sie herum zu pulsieren. Einen Augenblick später spürte Hermione ein leichtes und irgendwie unangenehmes Prickeln von Magie ihren Nacken hinunter bis zu ihrem Schulterblatt, wo es, nach einem kurzzeitigen heftigen Schmerz wie bei einer enormen Hitzeentwicklung, langsam verebbte. Mit dem Schmerz löste sich auch der Nebel in Nichts auf, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Als Hermione ihren Blick wieder auf Snape richtete, sah sie, dass die wächserne Blässe in seinem Gesicht beinahe wieder seiner normalen Gesichtsfarbe gewichen war. Und er holte das erste Mal in dieser ganzen Zeit richtig tief Atem. Sie streckte die Hand aus, um sanft über seine Wange zu streichen, zuckte jedoch erschrocken zurück, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade zu tun im Begriff gewesen war. Extrem irritiert über sich selbst fühlte sie stattdessen erneut nach seinem Puls, der nun weitaus stärker und regelmäßiger schlug.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht Stehende getan hatte, um sein Leben zu retten. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts zu bringen, da sie selbst nichts weiter für ihn tun konnte und sein Körper soweit stabilisiert war, dass er jetzt einen Transport in den Krankenflügel überstehen würde,. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Madame Pomfrey Harrys Worte in der Großen Halle gehört und geglaubt hatte, als er Voldemort die Wahrheit über Professor Snapes Loyalität ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. So beschwor sie eine Trage herauf, auf die sie den Zaubertränke-Professor von Hogwarts mit einem gemurmelten » _Levikorpus!_ « bettete.

Noch einmal sah sie sich abschließend in dem düsteren und staubigen Zimmer um. Ein paar Schritte entfernt auf dem Fußboden lag etwas Schmales und Längliches, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: Ein Zauberstab. Sie ging hinüber, bückte sich und streckte die Hand danach aus. Als sie ihn berührte, fühlte sie das wohlbekannte Prickeln von Magie durch ihren Körper schießen und sah, wie aus der Spitze kleine goldene Funken stoben. Es musste sich dabei um Professor Snapes Zauberstab handeln, den ihm wahrscheinlich Voldemort vor Naginis Angriff aus der Hand entrissen hatte. Sie steckte ihn ein.

Dann machte sie sich auf ihren weiten beschwerlichen Rückweg zum Schloss, wobei sie die Trage mit dem schwer verletzten Mann extrem vorsichtig vor sich herschweben ließ.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	2. Schweig ganz still oder Die erste Verbündete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione bringt Severus in den Krankenflügel und findet dort unerwartet eine erste Verbündete.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

**Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

**Summary:** Hermione bringt Severus in den Krankenflügel und findet dort unerwartet eine erste Verbündete.

 

**Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

Kapitel 02 — Schweig ganz still oder Die erste Verbündete

Als sie den Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide verließ, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte, funkelten hoch über ihr noch einige wenige Sterne am Himmel, während sich über den Mond ein dünner Schleier aus Dunst gelegt hatte. Kurz bevor sie mit ihrer Last das Schloss erreichte, warf sie einen Nichtbeachtungszauber über sich selbst und den Professor. Auf diese Weise schaffte sie es, unbeobachtet in den Krankenflügel zu gelangen, wo sie hinter den Flügeltüren gleich scharf nach rechts abbog.

Aus ihrem eigenen Aufenthalt hier nach der Katastrophe im Ministerium in ihrem fünften Jahr wusste sie, dass es hier einen kleinen, recht versteckt gelegenen Behandlungsraum gab, der vermutlich für die Behandlung der Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers vorgesehen war. Sie hatte damals mitten in der Nacht Geräusche gehört, und da es ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits besser ging, war sie diesen aus reiner Neugier nachgegangen. Dort hatten Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore leise über den Gesundheitszustand von Ron Weasley diskutiert, der mit diesen schrecklichen Gehirnen in Berührung gekommen war. Eine ganze Weile nachdem die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten, schlich sich Hermione noch einmal dorthin und öffnete leise die Tür. Sie hatte sich — wie sie es schon vermutet hatte — in einem vollständig eingerichteten Behandlungsraum mit fünf Betten wieder gefunden, die von einander durch Vorhänge abgetrennt waren.

Genau dieses kleine Zimmer war jetzt ihr Ziel.

Sie ließ Professor Snape in das Bett am Fenster schweben und legte vorsichtig eine Decke über seinen Körper. Nach einem letzten langen Blick auf ihn, während sie sich bereits der Tür zuwandte, machte sie sich umgehend auf die Suche nach Madame Pomfrey, die sicherlich irgendwo im angrenzenden großen Raum immer noch mit den vielen Verletzungen magischer und nichtmagischer Art beschäftigt sein musste, die zu den grausigen Hinterlassenschaften eines mörderischen Krieges gehörten.

Auf der Suche nach der Medi-Hexe entdeckte sie hinter einem Vorhang, der nicht ganz geschlossen war, die reglos auf einem Bett liegende Gestalt von Lavender Brown. Sie war entsetzlich blass und die ihr von Fenrir Greyback zugefügten furchtbaren Fleischwunden an ihren Oberarmen und der rechten Seite stachen deutlich sichtbar heraus. Hermione wandte sich erschauernd ab. Hier konnte sie nicht helfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Poppy Pomfrey gefunden hatte, die sich gerade um Padma Patil kümmerte. Padma schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Die Tränen, die ihre schmutzigen Wangen hinunter liefen, hinterließen dort helle Streifen. Sie hatte eine lange, unverkennbar von einem Fluch stammende Schnittwunde am Bein. Es blutete nur noch schwach aus der Wunde, sie war gesäubert und anscheinend auch bereits mit mehreren Heilsprüchen soweit versorgt worden, dass Padma keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben schien, doch stand sie immer noch unter Schock.

Poppy Pomfrey tätschelte ihre Hand. »Scht, Schätzchen, das wird wieder. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird auch keine sichtbare Narbe zurückbleiben.« Damit wollte sie sich gerade wieder auf den Weg zum nächsten Patienten machen, als Hermione an ihre Seite huschte.

»Madame Pomfrey!« flüsterte Hermione nervös und griff nach ihrem Arm. »Bitte, da ist jemand, der ganz dringend Ihre Hilfe braucht.« 

»Miss Granger, was ist denn los? Wo waren Sie? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Kind«, prasselten mehrere Fragen gleichzeitig auf Hermione ein, während Madame Pomfrey sie erleichtert musterte, zum einen, da sie außer ein paar Kratzern in Hermiones Gesicht und an den Händen keine Verletzungen erkennen konnte und zum anderen, da sie nun wusste, dass ihre Sorgen unbegründet gewesen waren.

»Kommen Sie mit mir, es ist wirklich dringend«, bettelte Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey sah sie scharf an. »Also schön.« Sie wandte sich an Parvati Patil, die am Kopfende des Bettes ihrer Zwillingsschwester stand. »Miss Patil, würden Sie bitte darauf achten, dass Ihre Schwester nicht auf die glorreiche Idee kommt, sofort aufzustehen. Sie muss noch etwa zehn Minuten liegen bleiben, bis der Zauberspruch seine volle Wirkung entfaltet und die Wunde sich komplett geschlossen hat.« Mit diesen Worten folgte sie Hermione quer durch den Raum und sah diese verdutzt an, nachdem sie merkte, wohin sie sie führte. »Woher …?«

»Ich kenne das Zimmer, Madame Pomfrey. Schnell!«, gab Hermione leise zurück, ohne irgendwelche weiteren Erklärungen dazu abzugeben. Sie öffnete die Tür, schob Madame Pomfrey ohne ein weiteres Wort resolut hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

»Aber, Kind, wer kann denn jetzt noch …?«, fragte Madame Pomfrey, kam jedoch nur bis zur Hälfte des Satzes, da ihr die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. »Severus!«, keuchte sie schockiert auf. Mit ein paar Schritten war sie an seinem Bett, zog ihren Zauberstab und warf nacheinander mehrere Diagnosezauber.

Hermione schaute auf die still vor ihr ausgestreckt liegende Gestalt ihres Professors. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, seit sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war noch bleicher als sonst, fast wächsern. Im Kontrast dazu stand sein rabenschwarzes Haar, welches die von geronnenem Blut bedeckten Wunden, die sich von seiner Kehle bis in seinen Nacken zogen, noch stärker hervortreten ließ. Sein Atem kam rasselnd; er schien nur schwer Luft zu bekommen und ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht gebildet, der zeigte, wie groß die Anstrengung für ihn war, am Leben zu bleiben.

»Bei Merlin, Junge, was haben die mit dir gemacht?« Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage voller Entsetzen, da sie ganz genau erkennen konnte, dass Severus Snape ihr nicht antworten würde. Hermione konnte regelrecht dabei zusehen, wie Madame Pomfrey ein dicker Kloß in die Kehle stieg und ihre Augen feucht wurden. Mit Staunen wurde für sie offensichtlich, dass die Matrone von Hogwarts diesen Mann wirklich mögen musste. »Severus … oh nein, Severus, du wirst dich nicht einfach so davonstehlen. Nicht so und nicht jetzt, und nicht solange ich es verhindern kann.« Sie drehte sich zu Hermione herum und sah sie fragend an. »Miss Granger, was haben Sie ihm verabreicht?«

Hermione war so tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie erst einen Moment brauchte, um zu realisieren, dass Madame Pomfrey ihr eine Frage gestellt hatte. »Ich habe ihm eine Phiole mit Blutbildungstrank und einen Stärkungstrank gegeben und …«, abrupt brach sie jedoch den Satz ab.

Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils war sie gezwungen, sich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen, ob sie Madame Pomfrey jetzt oder lieber später davon berichten wollte, was sie getan hatte. _> Wahrscheinlich wäre es für alle Beteiligten besser, diese Erklärung auf später zu verschieben — wenn überhaupt<, _entschied Hermione auf der Stelle. Es würde schwer genug werden, Madame Pomfrey die ganze Wahrheit zu beichten — aber sie musste wohl davon erfahren. Madame Pomfrey sah sie bereits aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, da Hermione nicht weitersprach.

»… und habe alles versucht, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten«, beendete Hermione schnell ihren Satz. Sie hoffte nur, dass Madame Pomfrey nach ihrem kleinen Fauxpas nicht allzu misstrauisch reagieren und keine vertiefenden Fragen in diese Richtung stellen würde. »Als ich in die Heulende Hütte zurückkehrte, hatte ich erwartet, einen Leichnam zu finden«, erzählte sie leise. »Ich wollte nicht, dass er … ganz allein … dort … liegt. Er hätte jedes Recht gehabt, mit unseren anderen Gefallenen aufgebahrt zu werden«, setzte sie beinahe trotzig hinzu.

»Vor mir brauchen Sie sich nicht zu rechtfertigen, Kind. Und andere haben kein Recht, Sie zu kritisieren.« Poppy Pomfrey legte ihr die Hand auf den Unterarm. »Ich bin der dankbarste Mensch auf Erden dafür, dass Sie mir meinen Jungen lebend zurückgebracht haben.«

Hermione warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. »Ihren … Jungen …? Aber …«

Poppy lächelte sanft. »Irgendwann werden Sie es verstehen. Doch Sie waren noch nicht mit Ihrer Erklärung fertig …«

»Er muss bereits eine Phiole mit Antivenin getrunken haben, bevor er gezwungenermaßen das Schloss verließ und in der Heulenden Hütte auf V-Voldemort traf. Ich habe die leere Phiole auf dem Fußboden gefunden. Sie muss ihm kurz nach Naginis Attacke aus der Robe gefallen sein«, setzte sie als weitere Erklärung hinzu. »Wir haben sie, als Harry mit ihm sprach und Professor Snape ihm seine Erinnerungen gab, nicht bemerkt«, murmelte sie mit gesenktem Blick mehr zu sich selbst, als dass es an Poppy Pomfrey gerichtet war.

»Sie sind wirklich eine clevere Hexe«, stellte Madame Pomfrey anerkennend fest, drehte sich dann jedoch wieder zu Severus Snape herum und begann damit, vorsichtig den ersten Knopf seines Gehrocks zu öffnen.

»Nicht clever genug«, erwiderte Hermione leise. »Wenn ich wirklich so brillant wäre, wie alle sagen, hätte ich die Phiole bemerken müssen, als er uns die Erinnerungen gab. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass er sich auch auf diese Möglichkeit vorbereitet haben könnte. Dass er in Betracht gezogen hat, dass Nagini ihn auf Voldemorts Befehl hin angreifen könnte. Wir haben ihn einfach so zurückgelassen, mutterseelenallein — zum Sterben. Ich fühle mich einfach nur schuldig.« Sie klang traurig und enttäuscht.

»Nein, Miss Granger, Sie brauchen sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Ganz im Gegenteil, Sie waren die Einzige, die zurückgegangen ist. Die Einzige, die an ihn gedacht hat«, widersprach Madame Pomfrey ihr energisch.

»Trotzdem. Es tut mir so leid.«

Inzwischen hatte Madame Pomfrey seinen Oberkörper entkleidet und Hermione konnte die leichte Behaarung auf seinem muskulösen Brustkorb erkennen. Dort, wo sich Nagini um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte, um ihre Beute festzuhalten, während sie zubiss, waren außerdem riesige Blutergüsse und Quetschungen zu sehen.

Hermione erschauerte. Sie hatte Nagini niemals selbst lebend gesehen — erst als sie tot zu Nevilles Füßen gelegen hatte — aber sie wusste aus Harrys Erzählungen, dass sie vermutlich eine magische Kreuzung aus Würge- und Giftschlange gewesen war. Ihre Methode des Beutefangs schien, wenn man die Verletzungen von Professor Snape in Betracht zog, eine Mischung aus beiden Schlangenarten zu beinhalten.

»Vier Rippen sind gebrochen, eine davon ist haarscharf an der Lunge vorbeigegangen, der linke Unterarm ist ebenfalls angebrochen«, stellte Madame Pomfrey die weiteren Diagnosen. »Von den ganzen sonstigen Riss- und Quetschwunden ‘mal ganz abgesehen.«

Poppy Pomfrey schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte dabei mehrere Heilungssprüche. Hermione hörte, wie Knochen leise knackten, während sie sich in die richtige Position schoben, und beobachtete, wie sich die Riss- und Schnittwunden in der Haut schlossen und sich die Unterblutungen ganz langsam verkleinerten, bis sie vollkommen verschwunden waren und nichts als einen glatten, beinahe samtig aussehenden Teint zurückließen. Und sie hörte seinen ersten, wirklich kräftigeren Atemzug.

Madame Pomfrey lächelte mit dankbarem Blick leise in sich hinein. Dann beugte sie sich jedoch mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck hinunter, um die entsetzlichen Wunden an seinem Hals näher zu untersuchen. »Tripsy!« Sie drehte sich herum.

»Madame Pomfrey hat nach Tripsy verlangt?« Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ war eine Hauselfe appariert, die sich tief vor der Matrone von Hogwarts verbeugte.

»Ich benötige eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und saubere weiche Tücher, Tripsy«, befahl Poppy bestimmt, aber freundlich.

»Sehr wohl, Madame.« Eine angedeutete Verbeugung und ein leiser _Plopp_ folgten, und die beiden waren wieder allein.

Doch Poppy hatte sich bereits wieder zu Severus heruntergebeugt. »Das hier sieht weitaus schlimmer aus, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Wir müssen erst einmal das geronnene Blut entfernen, damit ich die Bisswunden richtig behandeln kann. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass wenigstens seine Stimmbänder nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden.« Sie seufzte bei diesen Worten tief auf.

Die kleine Hauselfe kehrte mit einer Schüssel und Tüchern zurück. Madame Pomfrey prüfte die Temperatur des Wassers, tauchte das erste Tuch hinein und begann sehr vorsichtig, das geronnene Blut im Nacken und an der Kehle zu entfernen.

»Sie säubern die Wunde auf Muggel-Art?«, fragte Hermione erstaunt.

Ohne sich umzublicken antwortete Madame Pomfrey: »Die Heiler im St. Mungo’s haben damals bei Arthur Weasley ziemlich schlechte Erfahrungen damit gemacht, die durch Naginis Biss verursachte Verletzung mit Zaubersprüchen zu reinigen oder zu versorgen. Erinnern Sie sich noch? Arthur konnte damals einen der Heiler sogar dazu überreden, die Wunde nach Muggel-Art zu … nähen.« Sie schauderte sichtbar. »Severus hat seinerzeit Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, um ein Antivenin zu finden.«

»Dann hat Professor Snape …?«

»Aber, Kindchen, was dachten Sie denn, wo das Gegengift herkam?« Sie schüttelte nachsichtig ihren Kopf, ohne ihre Arbeit zu unterbrechen. »Severus Snape ist einer der bedeutendsten lebenden Meister der Zaubertränke, und das nicht nur hier in Großbritannien. Was die Wenigsten wissen, ist, dass er den von Damocles Belby geschaffenen Wolfsbane-Trank zu seiner heutigen Zusammensetzung weiterentwickelt hat. Nur ein einziger Tränkebrauer in Großbritannien außer ihm — ein Heiler im St. Mungo’s — ist überhaupt in der Lage, diesen Zaubertrank herzustellen.«

»Das stand in keinem der Bücher, die ich gelesen habe«, gab Hermione leise zu.

»Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich darüber sonderlich überrascht bin«, antwortete Madame Pomfrey.

Niemals zuvor hatte Hermione in der Stimme der Matrone von Hogwarts einen dermaßen sarkastischen Unterton gehört. Sie kannte sie nur als gleichmäßig freundlich und immer besorgt um ihre Patienten.

»Merlin sei dank, mein armer Junge, ich glaube, dieses verdammte Biest hat deinen Kehlkopf um Millimeter verfehlt. Du wirst wieder sprechen können, auch wenn es am Anfang trotz der Schmerztränke sehr schmerzhaft sein wird.« Sanft und liebevoll klang die Stimme auf einmal, ganz anders als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. »Bleiben Sie bitte bei ihm, Miss Granger, ich muss ein paar Tränke holen«, bat Poppy Pomfrey und wuselte, ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten, aus dem Zimmer.

Hermione stand ganz still an seinem Bett und sah auf die reglose Gestalt hinunter, die vor ihr lag. Doch, sie fühlte sich schuldig, auch wenn Madame Pomfrey vorhin ihre Schuldgefühle mit ein paar wenigen Worten einfach so zur Seite geschoben hatte. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie Harrys Aussage, er sei tot, nicht noch einmal selbst überprüft hatte. Und es bedrückte sie noch mehr, seitdem sie einige wenige neue Informationen über ihren ehemaligen Professor erhalten hatte.

Das rasselnde Atemgeräusch der letzten halben Stunde hatte sich nun in ein stilles, ruhiges Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes verwandelt, als ob die Schmerzen nachgelassen hätten. Seine Haut war immer noch sehr blass, wobei Hermione vermutete, dass dies seiner normalen Hautfarbe entsprach. Die leichte Brustbehaarung setzte sich über den flachen Bauch hinunter fort, wo sie sich verstärkte, um im Bund seiner schwarzen Hose zu verschwinden. Über seinen Brustkorb verliefen viele sich kreuzende weiße Linien, die davon zeugten, wie oft er irgendwelchen brutalen Flüchen ausgesetzt worden war. Hermione konnte nur erahnen, dass sein Rücken ebenso zugerichtet war. Einige dieser Linien sahen nicht sonderlich alt aus. Wie viel Schmerzen musste er in seinem Leben schon ertragen haben, um derartig gezeichnet zu sein. Sie war versucht, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, als sie das Klicken einer sich öffnenden Tür hörte.

Madame Pomfrey kehrte mit mehreren Zaubertränken zurück und unterbrach damit Hermiones Gedanken. »So, mein lieber Junge, gleich wird es dir besser gehen«, sagte sie sanft und begann damit, ihm die Tränke vorsichtig einzuflößen.

Noch einmal konnte Hermione beobachten, wie unglaublich sanft und liebevoll die Matrone von Hogwarts mit dem gefürchtetsten und von den meisten Schülern wirklich gehassten Professor von Hogwarts umging. In diesem Moment wurde ihr zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass Poppy Pomfrey diesen Mann schon seit vielen Jahren kennen musste — wahrscheinlich seit seinem elften Lebensjahr — und dass sie ihn vermutlich schon viel zu häufig in einem gesundheitlichen Zustand gesehen haben musste, der jedem anderen das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren lassen. Und trotz allem, was andere Menschen über ihn dachten oder sagten, musste sie ihn tief ins Herz geschlossen haben, wie Hermione an ihrem sanften Umgang mit ihm erkannte. Ihr wurde ebenfalls klar, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn wohl in der Vergangenheit bereits oft dann zusammengeflickt hatte, wenn er nach den Todessertreffen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, physisch gezeichnet von Folter und psychisch unter dem Eindruck von den Dingen, die er gesehen oder selbst getan haben musste, während er die wahnsinnigen Befehle eines Meisters befolgte, den er abgrundtief hasste.

Die Finger seiner rechten Hand strichen über die Decke und ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Brust. Hermione bewegte sich rückwärts vom Bett fort, bis sie mit ihrem Oberschenkel gegen den Rand des hinter ihr stehenden Bettes stieß. Madame Pomfrey warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Hermione schaute unsicher von ihrem Professor zu Madame Pomfrey. »Ich … ich möchte …«, begann sie, wusste jedoch nicht, wie sie ihrer Bitte am besten Ausdruck verleihen konnte.

»Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen, Miss Granger?«, fragte Poppy Pomfrey.

»Ich … möchte … Sie … bitten, Professor-Snape-nichts-darüber-zu-sagen, wer-ihn-hierher-gebracht-hat«, schaffte es Hermione, ihren Satz ganz schnell herunterzuleiern. In ihrem Hinterstübchen fühlte sie die Erinnerung an Harry oder Ron aufsteigen, die auf diese Art und Weise reagierten, wenn die beiden unter einem schlechten Gewissen litten — was leider sehr selten der Fall war — oder irgendetwas verbergen wollten — wie so häufig.

»Wie bitte?«

»Ich möchte Sie bitten, Professor Snape nichts darüber zu sagen, wer ihn hierher gebracht hat oder was derjenige in der Heulenden Hütte unternommen hat«, antwortete Hermione nun noch einmal langsam. Ihr war absolut nicht wohl dabei, aber im Moment sah sie keine andere Lösung für ihr Problem.

»Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Miss Granger!« Madame Pomfrey sah sie ungläubig an. »Ich soll Professor Snape nicht sagen, dass Sie sein Leben gerettet haben? Das _ist_ nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?«

»Doch, Madame Pomfrey. Ich möchte nicht, dass er davon erfährt.« Hermione fühlte sich immer mehr in die Enge getrieben. Sie hatte verdammt gute Gründe dafür, Stillschweigen bewahren zu wollen. Und gerade einen dieser Gründe wollte sie Madame Pomfrey auf keinen Fall verraten.

»Aber, warum denn nicht, Kind?«

Hermione verlagerte unbehaglich ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und wieder zurück. Sie entschied sich dafür, Madame Pomfrey einen Teil der Wahrheit zu offenbaren. »Vielleicht… ich weiß nicht, inwieweit Sie es wissen, wie viel Sie … davon mitbekommen haben, aber … er hat mich noch nie … sonderlich gemocht. Für ihn bin ich immer nur … Miss-know-it-all gewesen, eine lästige Besserwisserin, noch dazu aus Gryffindor, jemand, der ständig … mit der Hand in der Luft herumfuchtelt, der ihm … furchtbar auf die Nerven geht«, gab sie zögernd zur Antwort. »Ich glaube, dass er … die Umstände nur schwer akzeptieren könnte und ich möchte ihn nicht in die … Verlegenheit bringen, mit dieser Tatsache umgehen zu müssen.«

Madame Pomfreys Augenbrauen waren während Hermiones Erklärungen immer weiter in die Höhe gewandert. »Wie können Sie so etwas auch nur denken, geschweige denn aussprechen, Hermione?«, fragte sie fassungslos, wobei sie in ihrer Erschütterung nicht einmal merkte, dass sie eine Schülerin mit dem Vornamen ansprach.

»Er hat mir all die Jahre genau dieses Gefühl vermittelt«, sagte Hermione leise und wandte ihren Blick wieder Professor Snape zu, dessen Augen sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern ruhelos bewegten. »Wenn ich nicht über einige Dinge anders gedacht hätte als andere, hätte ich bis vor ein paar Stunden sogar geglaubt, dass er mich ohne zu zögern als ‘Schlammblut’ bezeichnen würde.«

»Oh, Merlin, so etwas würde er niemals tun.« _> Niemals wieder<_, dachte Madame Pomfrey still für sich, _> diese Lektion hat er auf die härteste Tour gelernt, die einem lebenden Wesen widerfahren kann_. _<_ Laut sagte sie jedoch: »Nein, Miss Granger, das ist nicht seine Art. Er mag Ihnen in all Ihren Jahren in Hogwarts sicherlich schwer zugesetzt haben, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er tief in seinem Inneren genau wusste, mit was für einem Menschen er es zu tun hat.«

»Nun, das hat er gut verborgen—«, erklärte sie sarkastisch.

»Hmpf—«

»—ja, ich weiß«, sie hielt abwehrend die Hände hoch, als Madame Pomfrey zu sprechen ansetzen wollte, »es war Teil seiner Aufgabe.« Sie nickte leicht, wie um sich selbst von der Richtigkeit ihrer eigenen Argumentation zu überzeugen. Ganz leise, als ob sie dies eigentlich nur sich selbst gegenüber zugeben wolle, setzte sie traurig und mit gesenkten Augen hinzu: »Aber es hat trotzdem weh getan.«

Einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen. »Ich weiß, Kleines«, gab Poppy Pomfrey dann bedauernd zu. Wie zum Trost legte sie Hermione die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu.

»Bitte, Madame Pomfrey, sagen Sie ihm nichts. _Bitte_ «, flehte sie regelrecht.

Die Matrone von Hogwarts seufzte schwer. »Also gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann, Kind.«

»Danke«, kam die gehauchte Antwort. Hermione konnte spüren, wie eine riesige Woge der Erleichterung sie überschwemmte.

Madame Pomfreys Blick folgte ihrem, als Hermione einmal mehr zu ihrem Professor hinübersah. Jetzt, da sie für den Moment eine große Sorge weniger hatte — zumindest für eine Weile, wie sie hoffte — begann sich ihr Verstand wieder anderen, wichtigeren Dingen zuzuwenden. Sie wurde nicht umsonst als das Gehirn des Goldenen Trios bezeichnet. Ein Gedanke formte sich, der sich schon eine ganze Weile hartnäckig in ihrem Kopf hielt und sie unruhig herumzappeln ließ. »Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!«

Völlig irritiert sah Madame Pomfrey Hermione an. »Wovon reden Sie?«

»Niemand außer uns beiden weiß im Moment, dass er noch am Leben ist und sich in Hogwarts befindet …«, begann sie diesen Gedanken zu formulieren. »… Ich kann mir allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass wir diese Tatsache lange geheim halten können. Sobald das Ministerium davon Wind bekommt, wird es hier von Auroren nur so wimmeln. Wir müssen seine Sicherheit garantieren, müssen dafür sorgen, dass sowohl das Ministerium als auch die Öffentlichkeit von seiner wahren Loyalität unterrichtet wird. Das Letzte, was ich möchte, ist, dass man ihn einfach nach Azkaban steckt.«

Das Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey hatte bei Hermiones Worten alle Farbe verloren. »Um Merlins Willen, warum habe ich nicht so weit gedacht? Nicht Azkaban! Nicht Severus!«

»Ich denke, Sie waren mit anderen Dingen vollkommen ausgelastet.« Hermione blickte demonstrativ erst auf das Bett, in dem Professor Snape lag, und dann auf die Tür, hinter der noch immer gedämpftes Stimmengewirr zu hören war. Allerdings konnte man bereits erkennen, dass es hinter ihrer Stirn zu arbeiten begonnen hatte. »Vielleicht … vielleicht gibt es da eine Möglichkeit … Harry hat sie schon einmal erfolgreich überreden können…«, sagte sie gedankenverloren.

Poppy Pomfrey schaute sie kurz fragend an, doch als sie keine weitere Erklärung bekam, begann sie, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Sie überraschte Hermione, als sie dann sagte: »Wenn es uns gelingen würde, Kingsley Shacklebolt auf unsere Seite zu bringen, glaube ich, dass wir eine gute Chance hätten.«

»Shacklebolt …?« Hermione runzelte die Stirn. »Sie glauben, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist?«

Pomfrey nickte, nach einem kurzen Zögern.

»Dann wäre auch seine Hilfe eine aussichtsreiche Möglichkeit. Ja…«, Hermione nickte langsam, während sie bereits die Möglichkeit in ihrem Kopf durchspielte. Beinahe wäre ihr deshalb entgangen, dass Madame Pomfrey den Faden bereits weiterspann.

»Ja, und an Shacklebolt kommen Sie am Besten über Professor Dumbledore heran, er ist schließlich schon lange mit ihm bekannt.«

»Da mögen Sie Recht haben. Er hat, so viel ich bei den Ordenstreffen mitbekommen habe, den engsten Kontakt zu ihm gehabt. Das würde allerdings bedeuten, dass ich irgendwie in das Büro des Schulleiters gelangen muss, um mit ihm zu reden«, griff sie den Gedanken auf.

»Ich kann kurzzeitig das Flohnetz zwischen meinem Büro hier im Krankenflügel und dem Büro des Schulleiters aktivieren.«

Hermione strahlte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder. »Genau das, was ich brauche. Allerdings muss ich vorher noch etwas erledigen.«

Sie warf Madame Pomfrey einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, ausgerechnet in der Matrone von Hogwarts eine wirkliche Verbündete zu finden. Sie war ihre einzige Hoffnung gewesen, der erste Mensch, der ihr in den Sinn gekommen war, als sie weitere Hilfe für Severus Snape brauchte. Sie selbst kannte nur eine Grundausstattung an Heilsprüchen, wenn auch viel mehr, als in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde — nämlich auch die, die sie sich selbst aus Büchern für den Kampf gegen Voldemort zusammengesucht hatte.

»Ich möchte auch Harry einweihen. Er ist der Einzige, der Professor Snapes Erinnerungen im Denkarium gesehen hat, und ich denke, dass er seine Meinung über ihn grundlegend revidiert hat. Ich komme zurück, sobald ich mit ihm gesprochen habe.«

»Nein, Miss Granger, zuerst werden Sie wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen. Severus hat nichts davon, wenn Sie später mittendrin zusammenbrechen«, gab Madame Pomfrey mahnend zu bedenken.

Hermione nickte zustimmend, obwohl sie in Gedanken schon ihren nächsten Schritt plante. Aber zuvor musste sie noch etwas anderes erledigen. Sie wollte sich unbedingt noch einmal vergewissern, ob sie richtig in Erinnerung hatte, was dieser Zauberspruch im Einzelnen bewirkte, obwohl es eigentlich längst zu spät dafür war. Aber sie wollte vorbereitet sein — auf was auch immer.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	3. Ein wenig Lektüre im verborgenen Raum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione erinnert sich daran, wie sie damals dieses verborgene Turmzimmer gefunden hat. Und nicht nur den Raum …

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

**Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

**Summery:** Hermione erinnert sich daran, wie sie damals dieses verborgene Turmzimmer gefunden hat. Und nicht nur den Raum …

* * *

 

**Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

Kapitel 3 — Ein wenig Lektüre im verborgenen Raum

Tief in Gedanken versunken hatte Hermione den Krankenflügel verlassen. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass sie auf Harry bei ihrem zweifelsohne unausweichlich folgenden Kampf gegen das Ministerium und die Öffentlichkeit würde zählen können. Nach den von ihr hautnah miterlebten Ereignissen der letzten Stunden war sie zu der festen Überzeugung gelangt, dass Harry in der Letzten Schlacht beeindruckend bewiesen hatte, dass dieses eine Jahr auf der Flucht ihn und seine Besonnenheit, wenn es um Entscheidungen ging, hatte reifen lassen. Seine beeindruckend verantwortungsvolle und überlegte Handlungsweise hatte ihre letzten, damals noch verbliebenen Zweifel an ihm ein für alle Mal ausgeräumt.

Ron dagegen … nun, Ron war ein weiteres und im Moment undurchsichtiges Problem auf ihrer Liste.

Nach seinem zweiflerischen, geradezu ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, als Harry voller Genugtuung Voldemort klar machte, wem Professor Snapes wirkliche Loyalität über all die Jahre gegolten hatte, stellte Hermione ernsthaft in Frage, dass Ron seine Meinung über ihren ehemaligen Lehrer geändert haben könnte. Sie würde mit ihm höchstwahrscheinlich nicht rechnen können, wenn es darum ging, Severus Snape von allen gegen ihn erhobenen Vorwürfen zu entlasten. Doch etwas Anderes machte ihr im Moment noch viel mehr zu schaffen.

Nach der Schlacht waren sich Ron und sie selbst noch einmal im Taumel des Sieges in die Arme gesunken und hatten einander geküsst, als ob der Weltuntergang kurz bevor stehen würde. Hermione hatte eine Nähe verspürt, die sie so mit ihm bisher noch nicht erlebt hatte. Doch diese Empfindungen hatten sich innerhalb von Minuten schlagartig beinahe ins Gegenteil verkehrt, als Ron die Nachricht vom Tod seines Bruders Fred erhielt. Er hatte sich von ihr abgewendet — nicht nur, dass er ihr physisch den Rücken zukehrte, nein, sondern sich ganz besonders in emotionaler Hinsicht ihr gegenüber distanziert, als er den Satz _> Das ist eine reine Angelegenheit der Familie.<_ murmelte und sie schlicht und einfach stehenließ, ohne auch nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dass er ihr soeben bildlich gesehen einen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzt hatte. Hermione fühlte sich überflüssig, weggestoßen, ausgeschlossen, nicht dazugehörig. Dabei hatte sie all die Jahre geglaubt, zu einem Teil der Familie Weasley geworden zu sein, wozu sie insbesondere ihr inzwischen mehr als herzliches Verhältnis zu Molly Weasley ermutigt hatte, die sie nach deren Fauxpas während des Trimagischen Turniers wieder wie eine Tochter in den Schoß der Familie aufgenommen hatte. Der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Brust war nur vergleichbar gewesen mit demjenigen, den sie verspürt hatte, als Ron sie und Harry damals in dem Wald, wo einst die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft stattgefunden hatte, einfach so hatte sitzen lassen.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sie von seinen Worten und seinem Verhalten desillusioniert worden. Tränen der Enttäuschung traten erneut in ihre Augen und ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen. Sie stolperte über einen am Boden liegenden Brocken Mauerwerk und wurde auf diese Weise abrupt in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt. Erst jetzt registrierte sie, wohin ihre Füße sie ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun getragen hatten.

**Flashback**

In ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts waren sie im dritten Stock am schlafenden Fluffy vorbei durch eine Falltür in einen Raum mit fliegenden Schlüsseln gekommen. Die Mitte dieses Raumes bildete eine mächtige Säule, die schon damals unwillkürlich Hermiones Interesse geweckt hatte. Die Säule hatte keine erkennbaren Vertiefungen oder Anzeichen von Bearbeitung gezeigt, allerdings begann in halber Höhe eine Wendeltreppe ins Nichts, die unter der Decke endete. Hermione hatte damals nur einen flüchtigen Eindruck bekommen, und doch hatte diese seltsame Wendeltreppe in ihren Gedanken nie an Anziehungskraft verloren, obwohl sie sich nicht erklären konnte, warum.

Wie mächtig diese Anziehungskraft über viele Jahre gewesen war, zeigte sich daran, dass Hermione kurz vor Weihnachten in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr ohne Harry und Ron hierher zurückgekehrt war. An und für sich war sie nicht jemand, der Spaß daran hatte, allein auf Erkundungstour zu gehen oder gar gegen irgendwelche Schulregeln zu verstoßen. Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass es nicht richtig sein würde, die beiden dorthin mitzunehmen. Sie war dann einfach ihrem Instinkt gefolgt.

Es war das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Ferien, aber sie hatte absolut keine Lust verspürt, sich zusammen mit ihren beiden Freunden in dieses anstrengende Getümmel zu stürzen. Stattdessen war sie in die Bibliothek gegangen, um noch ein paar Recherchen über Harrys Zaubertränke-Lehrbuch und diesen mysteriösen Halbblut-Prinzen anzustellen — unter anderem. Es hatte nach ihrer eigenen Einschätzung nicht allzu viel gebracht, obwohl sie in einem alten Jahrgangsbuch der Abschlussklassen über den Namen Prince — _Eileen Prince_ — gestolpert war, die damals Kapitän der Koboldstein-Mannschaft gewesen war. Nun, eine Spur, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Sie würde dem weiter nachgehen, auch wenn diese ‘Spur’ vielleicht im Sande verlief und sie sich auch nicht allzu viel davon versprach.

Doch als sie sich zurücklehnte und mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen wischte, kam ihr plötzlich und ohne erkennbaren Grund erneut dieser Raum mit der Treppe ins Nichts in den Sinn; sie räumte kurz entschlossen ihre Sachen zusammen, brachte die Bücher, die sie sich ausgeliehen hatte und die nun auf dem ganzen Tisch verstreut herumlagen, wieder dorthin zurück, wo sie hingehörten, nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich entschlossen auf den Weg. Dies war eine Gelegenheit, die sie so schnell nicht wieder bekommen würde.

Da sie nicht davon ausgehen konnte, dass sich die Teufelsschlinge noch immer unter der Falltür befinden würde, hatte sie magisch eine Leiter erschaffen, auf der sie gefahrlos nach unten klettern konnte. Als sie endlich den Raum erreicht hatte, in dem sich damals die Schlüssel und Besen befunden hatten, lag dieser absolut still vor ihr. Es gab keine fliegenden Schlüssel mehr, genauso wenig schwebten wie damals Besen in der Luft, was ihr die Sache nicht gerade erleichtern würde. Allerdings — sie hatte sowieso nie eine sonderliche Affinität zu Besen gehabt — um es einmal ganz vorsichtig auszudrücken.

Erneut wurde ihr Blick von der an die Säule wie angeklebt wirkenden Treppe magisch angezogen. Es fiel ihr unendlich schwer, sich von diesem Anblick loszureißen. Hermione umrundete bedächtig die Säule, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es nicht doch irgendwo eine Tür gab, die Zugang zu der Wendeltreppe gewährte. Sie fand nichts. Ganz langsam begann sie eine zweite Runde um die Säule, strich dabei mit ihrer Hand beinahe liebevoll über den kalten Stein, während ihre Augen von oben nach unten jeden Quadratzentimeter der Säule absuchten. Auch das brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.

Schwierige Aufgaben hatten Hermione jedoch noch nie abgeschreckt, ganz im Gegenteil, ihrer Meinung nach waren sie dafür da, um gelöst zu werden. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und warf ein kaum hörbares » _Specialis revelio_!« auf die Säule. Im selben Moment entdeckte sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus links ein bläulich schimmerndes Quadrat. Mit zwei Schritten hatte sie die Distanz überbrückt und berührte dann sofort mit ihrem Zauberstab versuchsweise das Quadrat.

Im nächsten Moment wusste sie, dass sie damit richtig gelegen hatte. Die silbrigen Umrisse eines Türrahmens wurden sichtbar und eine Türklinke erschien. Hermione öffnete die Tür und spähte hinein. Wie sie insgeheim gehofft hatte, befand sich hinter der Tür der untere Teil der Wendeltreppe, die nach oben führte. Sie fasste sich ein Herz, schlüpfte durch die Tür und begann, die Wendeltreppe hinaufzusteigen. Als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, bemerkte sie, wie die Tür wieder mit dem Stein verschmolz, so dass nicht mehr zu erkennen war, dass dort vor ein paar Augenblicken noch ein Zugang gewesen war. Nun, um dieses Problem würde sie sich später kümmern. Erst einmal gewann ihre Neugier die Oberhand.

Die Wendeltreppe schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Sie stieg immer weiter hinauf, bis sie eine weitere Tür erreichte. Nachdem sie die Klinke heruntergedrückt und einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht hatte, fand sie sich in einem kleinen halbrunden Raum wieder, der ein einziges riesiges Panoramafenster hatte, das an der halben Wand entlanglief und in etwa dreißig Zentimeter Höhe über dem Boden begann. Der breite Fenstersims aus unbehauenem Stein befand sich in etwa auf Kniehöhe, so dass man sich bequem auf ihn setzen konnte. _> Ich muss mich in einem der kleinen Türme befinden<_, dachte Hermione.

Zielstrebig lief sie als erstes zum Fenster hinüber und schaute hinaus. Ihr Blick landete auf Hagrids Hütte und dem dahinterliegenden Verbotenen Wald. In der Nähe des Waldrandes, auf einem schmalen Streifen Wiese davor, konnte sie eine sich bewegende, ziemlich große Gestalt ausmachen. Das konnte nur Hagrid sein, der seinen täglichen Kontrollgang über die Ländereien von Hogwarts unternahm. Um ihn herum rannte aufgedreht etwas Vierbeiniges, wahrscheinlich Fang, der sich sichtlich seines Daseins erfreute.

Dann drehte Hermione sich herum und ließ ihren Blick neugierig durch das halbrunde Turmzimmer schweifen. Der Raum war nicht gerade sauber zu nennen — die Staubschicht auf dem Boden schien bereits über viele Jahre gewachsen zu sein — allerdings war er wenigstens spärlich möbliert. Ein großer Tisch mit einer Couch und zwei großen Sesseln, die zwar äußerst bequem aussahen, auf denen jedoch ebenfalls eine dicke Staubschicht lag, waren so angeordnet worden, dass man die Aussicht genießen und gleichzeitig lesen konnte. Hier schien schon viele Jahre niemand gewesen zu sein, da Hermione ihre eigenen Spuren im Staub auf dem Boden bis zur Tür nachverfolgen konnte. Die Hauselfen schienen unbenutzten Räumen im Hinblick auf Sauberkeit keine sonderliche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken — falls sie diesen verborgenen Raum überhaupt kannten.

Einen Moment verspürte sie einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, als sie daran dachte, wie bedauerlich es war, dass sie das Geheimnis der Treppe erst jetzt gelüftet hatte. Dies wäre der ideale Platz gewesen, um in Ruhe zu lesen oder zu lernen, wenn im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wieder einmal der Bär tobte.

Hermione murmelte einen leisen » _Scourgify!_ «,um wenigstens erst einmal den Staub verschwinden zu lassen, und ließ sich dann in einen der bequemen Sessel plumpsen. Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn, als ihr Fuß unerwartet gegen irgendetwas stieß, das ein leises metallenes Kratzen von sich gab, als es über den steinernen Boden rutschte. Sie runzelte überrascht die Stirn, glitt aus dem Sessel, kniete sich hin und spähte neugierig darunter. Neben einigen Staubmäusen, die ihr eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass ihre hausfraulich-magischen Fähigkeiten doch nicht ganz so gut ausgeprägt waren, wie sie bisher immer gehofft hatte, entdeckte sie einen goldenen Ring an einer langen goldenen Kette, deren Glieder an einer Stelle zerrissen waren. Sie streckte die Hand danach aus, um sie im letzten Augenblick blitzartig zurückzuziehen. Dies war Hogwarts — alles hier war magisch und nichts davon auch nur halbwegs ungefährlich. Was, wenn dieser Ring in irgendeiner Art und Weise verflucht war?

Sie schob den Sessel, der zum Glück nicht allzu schwer war, so weit nach hinten, dass der Ring nun direkt vor ihr lag und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf. » _Specialis r_ _evelio!_ « Es war der einzige Zauberspruch, der ihr einfiel, obwohl sie sich überhaupt nicht sicher war, ob er auch eventuell verborgene Dunkle Magie aufzeigen würde. Sie konnte es nur hoffen. Doch der Zauber bewirkte keinerlei Effekt auf den Ring. Erneut streckte sie die Hand aus. Dieses Mal griff sie vorsichtig nach ihm, hob ihn auf und umschloss ihn behutsam mit ihren Fingern.

Keine der schlimmen Möglichkeiten, die sie sich gerade noch in ihrer Phantasie ausgemalt hatte, wurde Realität. Hermione konnte weder das vertraute Prickeln von Magie in ihren Fingern spüren, noch nahm sie irgendeine Veränderung an ihrem Körper oder dem Ring wahr. Sie ließ den Atem zischend entweichen, von dem sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn bis jetzt voller Anspannung angehalten hatte.

Doch dann fühlte sie plötzlich, wie eine unglaubliche Ruhe sie durchströmte. Sie empfand eine merkwürdige Sicherheit und Geborgenheit — fühlte sich regelrecht beschützt. Dafür gab es keine plausible Erklärung. Sorgsam und nur sehr widerstrebend legte sie den Ring auf dem Tisch ab und das Gefühl verschwand sofort. _> Das kann nicht sein!<_, dachte sie ungläubig. Doch sobald sie erneut die Hand um ihn schloss, kehrte das Empfinden von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zurück … Es war eindeutig — diese Emotionen waren an die Berührung mit dem Ring gekoppelt. Er besaß anscheinend eine Macht, die sie nicht erklären konnte.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Faust, um den Ring eingehender zu untersuchen, der nun auf ihrer Handfläche lag. Plötzlich und völlig unerwartet für sie blitzte dieser ungewöhnlich hell auf, so dass sie zusammenzuckte und ihn vor Schreck beinahe fallen ließ. Doch als weiter nichts geschah, drehte sie sich zum Fenster und betrachtete den Ring genauer.

Dieses Schmuckstück war ganz und gar nicht so schlicht, wie sie zuerst geglaubt hatte. Zwei filigran herausgearbeitete goldene Schlangen, auf deren Körpern man sogar die einzelnen Schuppen erkennen konnte, wanden sich wie im Liebesspiel umeinander und umschlossen dabei einen ovalen, wunderschön geschliffenen Smaragd, der Hermione an die Farben des Hauses Slytherin erinnerte. Auch die Augen der Schlangen bestanden aus winzigen Smaragden, die im Licht der Sonne aufblitzten und den beiden in der Bewegung erstarrten Tieren beinahe Leben einhauchten.

Oh… Hermione wusste, dass Smaragde nichts weiter als eine kristallisierte Abart des Silikat-Minerals Beryll waren, aber sie konnte sich der Schönheit dieser Steine und der Einzigartigkeit dieses Ringes nicht entziehen. Sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, den Ring immer wieder in ihren Fingern hin und her zu drehen, um wie gebannt das Spiel des Sonnenlichts mit den Edelsteinen zu beobachten. Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gestohlen und für eine Weile verlor sie sich regelrecht in diesem Anblick, ehe sie über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelte und mit einem langen letzten Blick auf die Schlangen, die sie wohlgesinnt anzufunkeln schienen, Ring und Kette in der Innentasche ihrer Robe verschwinden ließ, wenn auch nur sehr widerstrebend.

Ihr war bewusst, dass sie dieses wundervolle Schmuckstück nicht behalten durfte. So schwer es ihr aus welchem Grund auch immer zu fallen schien, sich von ihm zu trennen, sie würde ihn morgen — oder vielleicht auch erst übermorgen — Professor McGonagall geben müssen, die sicherlich die Möglichkeit hatte, herauszufinden, wer der rechtmäßige Eigentümer des offensichtlich magisch beeinflussten Schmuckstücks war. Hermione schluckte schwer. _> Er gehört dir nicht … du hast kein Recht auf ihn! Er gehört dir nicht …<_, betete sie immer wieder eine Litanei vor sich hin, als sie sich wieder in den Sessel sinken ließ.

Doch noch etwas hatte dieser Fund in ihr ausgelöst. Dieser Ring war der Beweis dafür, dass sie nicht die erste war, die diesen Raum für sich entdeckt hatte. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte sie das Gefühl beschlichen, ein Eindringling in das Refugium eines Anderen zu sein. Trotzdem lehnte sie sich nun zurück und gestattete sowohl ihren Augen als auch ihren Gedanken zu wandern.

Sie hatte Angst. So sehr sie auch in den letzten Wochen versucht hatte, sich selbst zu belügen — tief in ihr verborgen war einfach nur nackte Angst. Hier, in der Abgeschiedenheit dieses kleinen Turmzimmers war sie endlich dazu bereit, diese unbestreitbare Tatsache vor sich selbst zuzugeben. Sie seufzte, als sie erkannte, welch eine enorme Erleichterung es war, wenigstens sich selbst nicht mehr belügen zu müssen.

Hermione lehnte den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels und schloss die Augen. Wann und warum waren die ganzen Ereignisse derartig aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Es war alles so ungemein kompliziert geworden. Schon lange hatte sie begonnen, sich Sorgen zu machen, Sorgen um ihrer aller Zukunft. Immer öfter fragte sie sich, was auf sie alle zukommen würde. Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Da war dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass in nächster Zeit irgendetwas Furchtbares geschehen würde. Diese scheinbar durch nichts begründete Angst, die sich unerbittlich in ihr festgesetzt hatte. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie keinerlei Talent für Prophezeien hatte, aber diese ‘Ahnung’ hatte sich auch nach Wochen nicht verflüchtigt, ganz egal, wie sehr sie versucht hatte, sich abzulenken.

Ihr war vollkommen klar, dass viele ihrer Klassenkameraden und auch ihrer Lehrer sie auslachen würden, dass ganz besonders ihre Mitschüler sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand das Maul zerreißen würden, wenn sie auch nur eine leise Ahnung davon hätten, aber sie nannte es ihr ‘Bauchgefühl’ und wusste, dass sie sich darauf immer hatte verlassen können. Sie war nicht nur die kleine Miss-know-it-all, die Auswendiggelerntes aus Büchern zitieren konnte, ständig im Unterricht mit der Hand in der Luft herumwedelte und mit ihrem Wissen um sich warf. Bei all ihrer Intelligenz und ihrem Wissensdurst gab es auch eine andere Hermione Jane Granger, die niemand kannte, war da auch immer noch irgendetwas anderes gewesen, etwas, das bisher wohl niemand wirklich bemerkt hatte oder auch vielleicht nur bemerken wollte.

Unbewusst griff sie nach dem Ring in der Innentasche ihrer Robe und schloss fest die Hand darum. Doch auch das sie sofort durchströmende Gefühl von Sicherheit konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr einmal mehr Dumbledores geschwärzte Hand in den Sinn kam. Sie glaubte sogar, gesehen zu haben, dass sich die Schwärzung inzwischen auch weiter nach oben über sein Handgelenk ausgebreitet hatte. Der Schulleiter sah ihrer Meinung nach mit jedem weiteren Tag angegriffener aus und es schien, dass ihm die Verletzung auch immer mehr zu schaffen machte.

Es musste sich dabei um eine äußerst schwerwiegende magische Verletzung handeln, auch wenn Dumbledore sie beständig mit einem Lächeln herunterzuspielen versuchte. Doch Hermione hatte manchmal zu den Essenszeiten die besorgten Blicke von Madame Pomfrey am Lehrertisch aufgefangen, ein Umstand, der sie nur noch mehr beunruhigte und in ihren Überlegungen bestärkte. Sie vermutete stark, dass Dunkle Magie in irgendeiner Form für die Schädigung seiner Hand verantwortlich war, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wo und wie er mit dieser in Berührung gekommen sein konnte. Und nach Madame Pomfreys Verhalten zu urteilen, war diese offensichtlich nur bedingt in der Lage seinen Verfall zu verzögern, von einer Heilung ganz zu schweigen.

Außerdem war Harry in den letzten Wochen immer öfter zu Dumbledore gerufen worden, damit ihm dieser kleine Bröckchen an Informationen zukommen lassen konnte. »Hmpf!«, schnaubte Hermione bei dieser Überlegung ärgerlich, ohne dass es ihr wirklich bewusst war. Ja, es waren nur kleine Bröckchen, niemals die vollständige Geschichte, wie Hermione missmutig zugeben musste. Winzige Puzzleteilchen, die selbst sie bisher nicht zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen hatte zusammensetzen können. Diese Hinhaltetaktik des Schulleiters — anders konnte sie es einfach nicht bezeichnen — war etwas, worüber Hermione sich einfach nur zu wundern begonnen hatte, was sie absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Und das Dumbledore nach wie vor praktizierte, obwohl ihm doch immer mehr die Zeit davonzulaufen schien ...

Hermione stockte erschrocken. _‘... die Zeit davonzulaufen schien ...’ Wie kam sie auf einmal auf solch einen Gedanken ... Es konnte nicht sein, dass Dumbledore starb ... Durfte nicht sein ... Sie brauchten ihn doch ... Was sollte mit Harry werden ..._ Ungewollt lief ihr bei diesem Gedankengang ein Schauer über den Rücken und das Gefühl, fehl am Platz zu sein, wurde plötzlich übermächtig. Sie sprang auf, lief zur Tür und rannte die Stufen hinunter, als sei sie auf der Flucht vor Du-weißt-schon-wem höchstpersönlich. Auf dem Podest vor der massiven Wand der Säule angekommen, holte sie erst einmal tief Luft, um sich wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen. Ihren Zauberstab aus dem Versteck im Ärmel ziehend, warf sie » _Specialis revelio_!« Das blaue Quadrat erschien und nachdem sie es mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes angetippt hatte, wurde die Tür mit der Klinke sichtbar. Erleichtert schlüpfte Hermione hinaus und beobachtete, wie die Tür wieder mit der Wand verschmolz.

**Flashback Ende**

Sie hatte den Raum seitdem nie wieder betreten. Jetzt jedoch fand sie sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung direkt vor der Tür zu dem Raum mit der Falltür wieder, die der dreiköpfige Fluffy damals bewacht hatte.

Verunsichert tastete sie nach dem Etwas, das unter ihre Kleidung verborgen an einer langen goldenen Kette um ihren Hals hing und in dem Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten auf der nackten Haut baumelte. Sie konnte spüren, dass sie errötete, da ihre Wangen plötzlich sehr warm wurden. Es war Schamesröte, wie sie ganz genau wusste, und sie verspürte noch heute die gleichen Gewissensbisse wie damals. Das Buch aus der Bibliothek der Blacks zu nehmen, ohne Harrys Erlaubnis einzuholen, war etwas völlig anderes gewesen, als etwas zu behalten, das man durch Zufall gefunden hatte. Hermione presste die Hand an diese Stelle ihres Körpers und atmete tief durch, als sie die positiven Gefühle empfing, an die sie sich schon so lange gewöhnt hatte.

Entgegen ihrer gewohnten Prinzipientreue hatte sie vor zwei Jahren eine Entscheidung getroffen, die sie sich bis heute selbst kaum rational erklären konnte und ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erklären wollte. Sie hatte damals mehrfach dazu Anlauf genommen, Professor McGonagall den Ring zu übergeben, damit dieser seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgegeben werden konnte, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie vor ihrer Hauslehrerin stand, war sie nicht in der Lage, auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Irgendeine verborgene Kraft hinderte sie mit aller Macht daran, auch nur seine Existenz zu erwähnen. Nicht einmal Harry oder Ron gegenüber hatte sie es geschafft, von ihm zu erzählen, geschweige denn, ihn den Jungs zu zeigen. Bald schon hatte sie den Ring selbst in Verdacht gehabt, dafür verantwortlich zu sein.

Schließlich hatte sie sich dem geheimnisvollen Einfluss gefügt und den Ring behalten. Sie hatte die Kette mit einem einfachen Reparo repariert und trug seitdem den Ring an der Kette um den Hals und zwar so, dass er ihre nackte Haut berührte. Schon sehr bald hatte sie festgestellt, dass der Ring auf diese Art und Weise wirklich Emotionen positiv beeinflusste: Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und das Gefühl von familiärer Verbundenheit. Obwohl sie gerade das Letztere nicht verstehen konnte. Der Ring stammte mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit aus dem Besitz eines nicht unbemittelten einflussreichen Slytherins, so dass es nahezu ausgeschlossen war, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gab.

Aber er oder sie musste das verborgene Turmzimmer gekannt haben. Trotzdem bezweifelte Hermione ernsthaft, dass der wirkliche Eigentümer jemals dort nach dem Ring gesucht hatte. Nach der Dicke der damaligen Staubschicht zu urteilen, musste er viele Jahre dort unter dem Sessel verborgen gelegen haben, ehe sie ihn gefunden hatte. Und doch plagten sie ab und an Gewissensbisse, weil sie den Schmuck behalten hatte. Sie seufzte.

Nun, in dem kleinen Turmzimmer würde sie auf jeden Fall ungestört sein. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die überall sichtbaren Zerstörungen durch die Schlacht wenigstens diesen Ort verschont hatten. Es würde der ideale Platz sein, um noch einmal nachzuschlagen … und sie würde sicherlich dort ein paar Stunden schlafen können, falls sie dies wollte.

Mit einem Schulterzucken und nach einem gemurmelten » _Aloho_ _mora_!« betrat sie mit einem seltsamen Gefühl nach fast zwei Jahren erstmals wieder Fluffys Raum und schaute sich um. »Oh...«, entfuhr ihr erstaunt, als sie bemerkte, dass sich sogar die Harfe noch an dem Platz befand, an dem Professor Quirrell sie damals zurückgelassen hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Musikinstrument öffnete sie die Falltür, erschuf eine Leiter und machte sich zielstrebig auf den Weg.

War es wirklich erst zwei Jahre her, dass sie diesen Raum gefunden hatte? Erneut stand sie an der Säule, die den Eingang zu dem kleinen Turmzimmer verbarg. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, warf nonverbal _> Specialis Revelio!<_, stieg die Treppe hinauf und öffnete die Tür. Ein einziger Blick genügte, um zu erkennen, dass sich der Raum seit ihrem letzten Besuch zumindest in einem Punkt wesentlich verändert hatte. Die Möbel standen zwar noch immer am selben Platz, doch irgendjemand hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das riesige Panoramafenster, das zum Glück die Zerstörung vieler anderer Gebäudeteile durch Riesenhände unbeschadet überstanden hatte, jetzt spiegelte und der Boden wie frisch gewischt glänzte. Irgendwie war Hermione davon doch ein bisschen überrascht.

Ein wenig zögerlich ging sie hinüber, setzte sich in einen der Sessel und schaute gedankenverloren hinaus auf die Ländereien und den Verbotenen Wald. Noch vor kurzer Zeit hätte sie diesen Ausblick genossen, doch heute jagte ihr der Anblick der über so viele Jahre vertrauten Umgebung einen Schauer über den Rücken. Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr die Ruhe finden können, eine Weile ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängen zu dürfen, ohne ständig auf der Hut sein zu müssen — von _innerer_ Ruhe ganz zu schweigen — und so genoss sie es, still für sich allein hier zu sitzen, obwohl der heutige Ausblick sich erheblich von dem unterschied, was sie damals gesehen hatte. So vieles war in den letzten Stunden hier geschehen, so viel Schreckliches, aber auch so viel Ergreifendes.

Die Sonne hatte es bisher noch nicht geschafft, die wabernden Nebelschwaden über den Ländereien von Hogwarts vollständig aufzulösen. Ein merkwürdiger Dunstschleier war geblieben, eine schwache Diesigkeit, die nichts mit normalem Nebel zu tun hatte, sondern eher die Auswirkung der vielen mächtigen Zaubersprüche war, die von beiden Krieg führenden Seiten aus durch die Luft geflogen waren. Zu viel Magie auf zu engem Raum.

Hermione riss ihren Blick los, zog umständlich ihre kleine mit Perlen besetzte Handtasche aus der Innentasche ihrer Robe und legte sie widerstrebend auf den Tisch, ohne sie auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. Es rumpelte verdächtig. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und starrte nachdenklich auf die Perlen, die in der Sonne glitzerten. Ihre Hand fühlte sich plötzlich bleischwer an; es schien, als ob sich selbst ihre Seele weigerte, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Für einen Augenblick schien ihren Körper jegliche Kraft verlassen zu haben, die es ihr gestatten würde, die Hand zu heben, um die Tasche zu öffnen. Es dauerte eine geraume Weile ehe sie begriff, wie unsinnig sie sich eigentlich verhielt. _> Wie kann man so feige sein! Wo ist dein sprichwörtlicher Gryffindor-Mut geblieben?_ _Du hast ihn doch bereits benutzt. Worauf wartest du also? <_ _,_ hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme sie lautlos in ihrem Kopf ermutigen.

Mit einem Seufzer, der aus den tiefsten Tiefen ihrer Seele zu kommen schien, und unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte schaffte sie es, die kleine Tasche zu greifen. Sie öffnete sie und begann, mit einer Hand in dem Chaos in deren Inneren herumzuwühlen, was sich nicht ganz einfach gestaltete, da die Tasche mit Kleidung, Büchern, Phiolen und vielen anderen nützlichen Kleinigkeiten vollgestopft war. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Hand ein Buch ertastete, zog sie es heraus, sah auf den Titel und legte es auf einem immer höher aufragenden Stapel ab.

Ihre Hand stieß plötzlich gegen einen Bilderrahmen. Dessen Präsenz erinnerte sie schlagartig daran, dass sie mit Harry dringend darüber sprechen sollte, was sie erwarten mochte, falls und wenn sie zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren würden. Es war unumgänglich, dass sie sich als nächstes eine Unterkunft suchen mussten, wenn sie nicht hier in Hogwarts bleiben wollten — und Hermione war ehrlich genug — sie wollte das nach den Geschehnissen in den letzten sechsunddreißig Stunden auf gar keinen Fall. Doch dazu musste kurzfristig geklärt werden, auf welche Art und wann sie sich am Besten einen Eindruck davon verschaffen konnten, wie es jetzt im Edlen und Altehrwürdigen Hauses derer von Black aussah und wie hoch das eventuelle Risiko bei einer Rückkehr sein würde.

Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf das Portrait, und sie zog es ein Stück heraus. Das Bild zeigte im Moment nur einen leeren Sessel vor einem schwarzen Hintergrund; sein arroganter und sarkastischer Bewohner jedoch war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wenn sie wirklich zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren sollten, wie Hermione hoffte, würde sie das Portrait von Phineas Nigellus Black wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz hängen müssen. Vielleicht konnte sie damit Black ein wenig versöhnlicher stimmen.

Wieder stieß ihre Hand gegen etwas Hartes, und diesmal hatte sie den alten, dicken Wälzer gefunden, nach dem sie suchte.

Das Buch war groß und schwer und in dunkles Leder gebunden. Sie hatte damals eine schon fast verblichene handschriftliche Notiz auf der letzten Seite gefunden, die sie trotz aller Bemühungen nicht hatte entziffern können, bis auf eine Jahreszahl, die aufzeigte, dass es mindestens siebenhundert Jahre alt sein musste. Sein Einband war ziemlich wellig und wirkte abgenutzt, als wäre es durch viele Hände gegangen — die offensichtlich nicht immer sehr sorgsam mit ihm umgegangen waren — das Papier war vergilbt und an manchen Stellen fleckig und wirkte, als wären die Seiten oft gelesen worden. In großen verschnörkelten Buchstaben, von denen das Gold bereits zum Teil abzublättern begann, stand Das magische Begreifen des magisch Unbegreiflichen in den ledernen Einband geprägt.

War es wirklich erst ein knappes Jahr her, dass sie diesen Wälzer in der Bibliothek des Edlen und Altehrwürdigen Hauses derer von Black gefunden und heimlich in ihre Tasche hatte wandern lassen? _> Oh ja, diese Bibliothek<_, erinnerte sie sich sehnsüchtig. Ein magisch enorm vergrößerter Raum, der die Massen an Büchern trotzdem kaum fassen konnte. Dort, wo sich die Fensterfront zu dem winzigen Garten hinter dem Herrenhaus hin öffnete, hatten die ehemaligen Eigentümer eine sehr gemütliche Leseecke eingerichtet, die zum Verweilen einlud. Doch es gab auch einen versteckt liegenden Bereich, den kein Sonnenstrahl jemals getroffen hatte, der in fast völliger Dunkelheit lag, wenn man von dem schwachen Schein einiger weniger flackernder Kerzen absah, die ihn in ein gespenstisches Zwielicht tauchten. Und gerade dieser Bereich hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen.

In den Sommerferien zwischen ihrem vierten und fünften Schuljahr — nachdem Sirius dem Orden sein Elternhaus am Grimmauldplatz für dessen geheime Zusammenkünfte zur Verfügung gestellt hatte — war Hermione eines Nachts, als sie nicht schlafen konnte, auf die Bibliothek der Blacks gestoßen. Seit diesem Tag Zeitpunkt verbrachte sie ihre gesamte spärliche Freizeit und viele Nachtstunden damit, die unglaublichen Schätze zu erkunden und die unbeschreiblichen Kostbarkeiten zu entdecken, die hier verborgen waren.

Bibliotheken hatten sie schon immer magisch angezogen; sie war eine Leseratte und würde es vermutlich auch immer bleiben. Bücher waren ihre einzigen Freunde gewesen — schon lange vor ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass sie anders als andere war. Merkwürdige Begebenheiten und unerklärliche Zwischenfälle — Dinge, die weder sie selbst noch ihre Eltern sich erklären konnten — prägten bereits ihre früheste Kindheit. Die Kinder in der Nachbarschaft und der Schule hatten sie abgelehnt; ihre wirklichen Freunde waren ausschließlich Bücher gewesen. Bücher, die ihr eine große Menge an Wissen vermittelten, aber auch solche, die sie in andere Welten entführten, wenn ihre eigene reale Welt ihr einmal mehr zu kalt und zu ungerecht erschien, wenn sie traurig oder einsam oder wieder einmal zurückgestoßen worden war.

Bücher blieben ihre einzigen Freunde — Freunde, die nicht über sie urteilten oder sie gar verurteilten. Dies hatte sich erst in Hogwarts zu Halloween in ihrem ersten Jahr geändert, als Harry und Ron sie vor dem Troll gerettet hatten. Hier in Hogwarts hatte sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben Freunde unter ihresgleichen gefunden; es war ein Ort, den sie liebte, auch wenn gerade einige ihrer Mitschüler und deren Eltern — und auch Teile der magischen Bevölkerung — hinter vorgehaltener Hand, allerdings ab und zu auch unverblümt der Meinung waren, Muggelgeborene wie sie würde nicht in diese ‘ihre’ Welt gehören.

Doch seit jener nächtlichen Entdeckung am Grimmauldplatz — einer neuen Welt voller neuer Freunde — war sie beinahe jede Nacht leise aus ihrem Zimmer gehuscht und hatte sich für ein paar Stunden in die Bibliothek geschlichen. Oftmals hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, nicht allein zu sein, doch sie war lange Zeit niemandem begegnet. Nicht nur einmal war sie an der Tür stehen geblieben und hatte nach einem seltsam vertrauten Duft in der Luft geschnuppert, den sie nicht einordnen konnte, von dem sie jedoch mit Bestimmtheit wusste, dass sie ihn kannte.

Eines Nachts war sie dann unerwartet auf die Lösung dieses Rätsels gestoßen: In einem der Sessel hatte sichtlich entspannt Professor Snape gesessen und in einem dicken Wälzer geblättert. Er hatte kurz aufgesehen ... und ... ja ... zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatte er sie nicht augenblicklich hinausgeworfen — und nicht nur das — er war auch selbst nicht gegangen, nein, er hatte sie einfach nur ignoriert. Vielleicht war sie ihm diese Mühe einfach nicht wert gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur ein einziges Mal Verständnis für sie aufgebracht, weil er von ihrer Liebe zu Büchern gehört hatte. Sie wusste es nicht.

Bei einem ihrer nächtlichen Streifzüge hatte sie dann dieses Buch aufgestöbert, uralt, abgegriffen und vermutlich voller Dunkler Magie.

Auch wenn Hermione keine Dunkle Hexe war und mit Dunkler Magie nichts zu tun haben wollte, hatte dieses Ding sie angezogen wie Motten das Licht. Sie hatte es von der ersten bis zur letzten Seite gelesen, nein, geradezu verschlungen, und es dann bis ins Mark erschüttert mit spitzen Fingern in das Regal zurückgeschoben, wo sie es gefunden hatte.

Erst als sie sich auf ihrer Flucht vor Voldemorts Todessern am Grimmauldplatz häuslich eingerichtet hatten, war ihr das Buch wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie bereits jede sich bietende Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen, nach neuen Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen zu suchen und diese zu erlernen. Sie suchte dabei besonders nach solchen Zaubern, die ihnen im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser eine Hilfe bieten könnten, am Leben zu bleiben. Und dieser uralte Wälzer gab Auskunft über alte, fast vergessene Zaubersprüche, die genau diesen Zweck zu erfüllen schienen. Dabei wäre ihr die Bedeutung gerade dieses Zauberspruches beim ersten Lesen beinahe entgangen. Hermione hatte bereits weitergelesen, als ihr Kopf plötzlich hochschnappte und sie, stutzig geworden, hastig zurückblätterte, um den Zauber nochmals genauer zu studieren.

Sie hatte später auch nicht die leiseste Spur eines schlechten Gewissens gehabt, dieses Buch in ihrem kleinen Täschchen verschwinden zu lassen, zumal sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Harry überhaupt bemerken würde, dass sie eines seiner Bücher aus der Bibliothek der Blacks eingesteckt hatte. Inzwischen war ihr zur Sicherstellung ihres Überlebens und der Vernichtung Voldemorts jedes Mittel Recht gewesen.

Sie ließ ihren Daumen versonnen über den Buchrücken gleiten, hob dann den vorderen Deckel an und strich sanft über die erste Einbandseite. Dann schlug sie entschlossen die Seite auf, die sie jetzt benötigte. ‘Coniunctio perpetua’ stand dort in verschnörkelten Lettern. Nur wenig sagten diese Worte darüber aus, was sich hinter ihnen verbarg, nämlich einer der mächtigsten und gefährlichsten Zaubersprüche, die Dunkle Magie jemals hervorgebracht hatte. Sie beugte sich über die Seite und begann zu lesen:

_Während der Internationalen Zaubererversammlung im Jahre 1289 berichtete Hippokratius Birnthaler, seines Zeichens Großmeister und Vorsitzender der Internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern, der bereits dreißig Jahre zuvor aufgrund der drohenden Verfolgung durch die Inquisition der Muggel aus Mittenwald in Bayern in die Zauberergemeinschaft im bis heute unabhängigen Königreich Schottland geflüchtet war, erstmals über die Neuentwicklung eines Zauberspruchs, der von einem kleinen Kreis ehemals sehr angesehener, jedoch nun aufgrund ihrer offenen Hinwendung zu Dunkler Magie und deren freimütiger Ausübung geächteter Zauberer im Angevinischen Reich geschaffen wurde._

_Nach Aussagen der wenigen bisher Betroffenen und durch Zufall zugegen gewesenen Personen, die Zeuge der äußerlich erkennbaren Wirkungen dieses Spruches geworden sind, steigt aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes ein purpurner Nebel, der die beiden beteiligten Menschen einhüllt, während der Zauberspruch geworfen wird. Gleichzeitig verspüren beide ein leichtes und oftmals unangenehmes Prickeln von Magie den Nacken hinunter bis zum Schulterblatt, wo es, nach einem kurzzeitigen heftigen Schmerz wie bei einer enormen Hitzeentwicklung, langsam verebbt. Mit dem Schmerz löst sich der Nebel in Nichts auf, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Welche konkrete Ursache als Auslöser für diesen Schmerz verantwortlich sein mag, ist nicht erkennbar, da keine Veränderungen der Haut oder in irgendeiner Form sichtbare äußere Anzeichen festgestellt werden konnten._

_Die zugehörige Beschwörungsformel ‘Coniunctio perpetua’, die nonverbal und zeitgleich mit den in der Abbildung am Ende der Abhandlung aufgezeigten Zauberstab-Bewegungen (betrachte Seite 1384) ausgeführt werden muss, bewirkt, dass der Zauberer oder die Hexe, der oder die diesen Zauber wirft, das Leben und die Existenz eines anderen magischen oder nicht-magischen Menschen auf Gedeih und Verderb an sein oder ihr eigenes Leben bindet._

_Die mit ihrem Leben an den Zauberer oder die Hexe gebundene Person ist — zumindest den bisherigen spärlichen Erkenntnisse nach — im alltäglichen Leben vollkommen eigenständig in ihren weiteren Entscheidungen. In einigen wenigen Fällen soll angeblich jedoch mit einer weitaus stärkeren mentalen Anbindung, deren Auswirkungen bis jetzt noch nicht einmal ansatzweise erforscht sind, gerechnet werden müssen. Wie aus sehr gut informierten Kreisen berichtet wird, die aus verständlichen Gründen nicht genannt werden möchten, ist besonderes Augenmerk auf den Umstand zu richten, dass die einzige Entscheidung, die durch das ‘Opfer’ des Zaubers nicht aus freiem Willen getroffen werden kann, diejenige ist, dem eigenen Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Dieser Aspekt des Zaubers sollte_ _indessen der Denkweise und den Traditionen unserer reinblütigen Gemeinschaft selbstredend entgegenkommen._

_Dagegen scheint nach Meinung der hier zitierten Gelehrten bereits jetzt relativ zweifelsfrei festzustehen, dass der zugrunde liegende Charakter der Magie, mit der der Zauberer oder die Hexe, der oder die den Zauber wirft, im normalen Leben sympathisiert, ausschlaggebend für die Art der Verbindung sein muss. Die mit aller gebotenen Höflichkeit durch Fedorow Maximovich Njeugodnow aus dem zum ersten Mal an der Internationalen Zaubererversammlung teilnehmenden kleinen Lager der Muggelstämmigen vorgebrachte Warnung, dass genau diese Gelehrten sich noch nicht einmal zwei Jahre mit dieser Thematik befassen würden, verhallten nach lauten Unmutsbekundungen der anwesenden reinblütigen Zauberer und Hexen unbeachtet._

_Die Unterscheidung des zugrunde liegenden Charakters der Magie in Weiße Magie und Dunkle Künste — obwohl die Grenzen mit Sicherheit als fließend zu bezeichnen sind — wurde inzwischen von einem breiten Personenkreis in der magischen Welt als allgemein verbindlich anerkannt. Je nachdem, welchem der beiden Lager der Zauberer oder die Hexe zuzurechnen ist, der oder die den Zauber wirft, könnte die Beeinflussung des freien Willens der von dem Zauber betroffenen Person in die eine oder andere Richtung erfolgen._

_Bisher wird von den Gelehrten einstimmig die Auffassung vertreten, dass — sollte dieser Zauberspruch durch einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe geworfen werden, der oder die der Weißen Magie zuzurechnen ist — keine für den von dem Zauber Betroffenen schädlichen Auswirkungen zu erwarten seien, sondern eher eine positive Beeinflussung des Lebens stattfinden dürfte. Falls der Zauberer oder die Hexe, die den Zauber wirft, als Anhänger der Dunklen Künste einzustufen wäre, sei dagegen nicht zweifelsfrei erwiesen, dass dies zwangsläufig zu negativen Einflüssen führen müsste, oder gar ein ‘Opferstatus’ eintritt._

_Der aus der Grafschaft Wiltshire stammende Reinblüter Maximus Acamar Maltfoiy erwies sich als einer der glühendsten Verfechter dieser Theorie. Er bestritt vehement einen Zusammenhang zwischen der Ausübung Dunkler Magie und der negativen Geisteshaltung eines magischen Menschen. Die wenigsten Hexen oder Zauberer, die die Dunklen Künste einsetzten, wären allein auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht oder strebten danach, andere unter ihre Gewalt zu bringen oder ihnen gar Schaden an Leib und Leben zuzufügen._

_Daraufhin kam es zu einer hitzigen Auseinandersetzung mit Njeugodnow, nach dessen Dafürhalten die möglichen Folgen des Zaubers vor dem Hintergrund der Dunklen Künste und die Situation für die von dem Zauber betroffene Person wahrscheinlich als äußerst prekär einzustufen seien. Den negativen Charakter dieses Zauberspruches würde man bereits daran erkennen, dass überhaupt die Anbindung eines anderen Menschen an die eigene Person damit bezweckt würde. Erschwerend käme hinzu, dass bisher niemand dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, einen Gegenzauber zu entwickeln. Die durch den Zauber geschaffene Verbindung könne nach den bisherigen Erkenntnissen nicht gelöst werden und erlösche erst durch den Tod eines der beiden Beteiligten._

_Njeugodnow, der — obwohl muggelstämmig — in seiner Heimat, der Republik Nowgorod, als Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet (Zauberkunst) gilt, erklärte diese Situation für den Betroffenen als untragbar und beantragte offiziell eine Ächtung des Zauberspruches. Mit Hilfe der Stimmen aus dem Lager der Rein- und Halbblüter wurde dieser Antrag allerdings mit überwältigender Mehrheit abgeschmettert. Fedorow Maximovich Njeugodnow ließ sich durch diese Niederlage jedoch nicht davon abhalten, deutlich vernehmbar darauf hinzuweisen, dass es sich hinsichtlich des Zusammenhanges zwischen dem zugrunde liegenden Charakter der Magie [Anmerkung des Verfassers: Weiße Magie oder Dunkle Künste] und dem Kernstück — der Art der Beeinflussung — ausschließlich um eine bisher nicht bestätigte Theorie handelt. Seines Erachtens sei diese Frage noch lange nicht geklärt._

_Dass es bei der Anwendung dieses Zaubers zu unschönen Auswüchsen kommen kann, bestätigt ein noch nicht lange zurückliegender Zwischenfall aus Roche-aux-Moines, der als äußerst beunruhigend bezeichnet werden muss. Nach einem bisher noch nicht_ _verifizierten Bericht eines Ohrenzeugen wurde beobachtet, wie in der Erbmonarchie Frankreich erst vor wenigen Wochen ein reinblütiger Zauberer, der den Dunklen Künsten zugetan ist, zu dem Mittel dieses Zaubers griff, um eine ebenfalls reinblütige Hexe auf diese Art an sich zu binden, um diese gegen ihren zuvor ausdrücklich geäußerten Willen zu einer magischen Handfastening-Zeremonie zu zwingen. Die Zauberergemeinschaft verlieh geschlossen ihrer Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass dies ein Einzelfall bleiben wird._

_Hippokratius Birnthaler sprach sich aufgrund der vorliegenden Erkenntnisse und der konträren Meinungen zwischen Halb- und Reinblütern auf der einen Seite und Muggelstämmigen auf der anderen Seite unter anderem dafür aus, dass die Verwendung dieses Zauberspruches einer genauen Überwachung unterliegen müsse und bei einer der nächsten Internationalen Zaubererversammlungen eine Entscheidung darüber zu treffen sei, ob dieser Zauber als Bedrohung einzustufen sei und deshalb unter den Bann Dunkler Magie fallen oder gegebenenfalls doch ‘nur’ geächtet werden solle._

Hermione schlug das Buch zu und lehnte sich tief durchatmend zurück. Ihr Gedächtnis hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen. Der Zauber war genau so beschrieben, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte: Die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Severus Snape war endgültig! Hermione lachte leise auf. Professor Snape konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie eine Anhängerin Weißer Magie war. Nicht auszudenken, was sie hätte anrichten können, wenn … ja, wenn … Doch das Lachen verging ihr sehr schnell. Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht glücklich schätzen …

Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und ließ ihre Gedanken zurück in die Bibliothek im Edlen und Altehrwürdigen Haus derer von Black wandern. Sie sah sich selbst wieder dort auf dem Fußboden sitzen, mit dem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf den Knien. Mit Schaudern erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie damals diesen Zauberspruch sehr bewusst gelernt hatte, um im Kampf gegen Voldemort eine letzte Möglichkeit — eine Art von ultimativer Waffe — zu haben, Harrys Leben zu retten, sollte es zum Äußersten kommen. Um die Prophezeiung doch noch zu erfüllen, indem sie seine Existenz an ihre eigene band. Zum Glück war es niemals zu diesem unvorstellbar Schlimmsten gekommen.

Doch nun hatte das Schicksal eine Wendung genommen, die sie nicht hatte vorausahnen können. Mit diesem Zauber hatte sie eine magische Verbindung zwischen ihrem ehemaligen Professor und sich geschaffen, die niemand mehr trennen konnte. Nicht Harrys Leben, sondern das Leben eines Mannes, der von den meisten Menschen in ihrer Welt als Todesser, als Mörder, angesehen wurde, war von nun an unumkehrbar an ihr eigenes gebunden. _> Verdammte Gryffindor-Sentimentalität<_,stöhnte sie innerlich _._ Hilflos über so viel Philanthropie schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er darauf auch nur in Grundzügen positiv reagieren würde, wenn er davon erfuhr.

Nun, wenn sie es ironisch betrachtete, hatte ihr das Schicksal vor wenigen Stunden ein Bein gestellt. Und sie hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als auf die Nase zu fallen. Als sich jedoch genau dieses Bild in ihrem Kopf formte, spürte sie, wie ihre Mundwinkel sich gegen ihren Willen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen.

Außerdem — wer wusste schon, wofür es gut war? Und mit seinem Zorn — und was sonst noch von ihm zu erwarten wäre — würde sie schon irgendwie umzugehen lernen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihr Kopf nach vorn fiel. Sie würde nachher weiter darüber nachdenken. Jetzt würde sie wirklich erst einmal Madame Pomfreys Mahnung beherzigen und wenigstens ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen; sie war hundemüde. Wie zur Bestätigung musste sie gähnen. Sie machte es sich im Sessel bequem, schloss die Augen und glitt sanft ins Reich der Träume hinüber.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

**A/A:**

неугодный – sprich: nje-u-god-nüij – Russisch für: "unerwünscht"

Die Idee zu dem verborgenen Turmzimmer wurde inspiriert durch [The Enchanted Tower Room](http://ashwinder.sycophanthex.com/viewstory.php?sid=18801) by [beaweasley2](http://ashwinder.sycophanthex.com/viewuser.php?uid=46138)

 

 


	4. Erkenntnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus erwacht …

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Severus erwacht …

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

Kapitel 04 — Erkenntnisse

Die dröhnenden Schmerzen hinter seiner Stirn wurden ohne Zweifel nur noch von den pulsierenden Schmerzen in seinem Nacken übertroffen. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren ließ darauf schließen, dass ganz in der Nähe ein Wasserfall sein musste, wobei er sich aber trotz mühseligen Überlegens nicht daran erinnern konnte, sich an einem Ort aufgehalten zu haben, wo sich ein Wasserfall befand. Allerdings wurde Nachdenken unter diesen Bedingungen zu einer fast unüberwindbaren Hürde. Severus Snape fühlte sich, als ob sein Körper unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft mit dem Hogwarts-Express gemacht hätte.

Er versuchte, die Augen vorsichtig einen Spalt zu öffnen, hatte jedoch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg dabei, weil es so schien, als hätte irgendjemand seine Augenlider mit einem Dauerklebefluch befestigt. Unter den Fingern seiner rechten Hand konnte er irgendetwas Weiches spüren, und auch sein Körper signalisierte, dass er auf etwas Weichem lag. Er bewegte langsam die Spitze seines Zeigefingers über dieses obere Etwas, um eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon zu erhalten, was es sein könnte, tastete, nachdem er sich nicht sicher war, mit allen Fingern herum, bis er zu der Überzeugung gelangte, dass über ihn eine Decke ausgebreitet lag. Wo war er?

Durch seine geschlossenen Augenlider konnte er vage die zunehmende Helligkeit des anbrechenden Morgens erkennen. Er versuchte ein weiteres Mal, seine Augen zu öffnen, was sich allerdings im Nachhinein als eine seiner schlechteren Entscheidungen erwies. Ein stechender Blitz fuhr abrupt durch seinen gesamten Kopf, ließ ihn zusammenzucken und vor Schmerzen qualvoll aufstöhnen, was wiederum höllische Schmerzen in seinen Nacken sandte. Gequält schloss er die Augen wieder. Augenblicklich ließen zumindest die Kopfschmerzen ein wenig nach, was ihm wenigstens das Nachdenken erleichtern würde.

Er konnte sich also im Moment nur auf seine anderen Sinne stützen. Eine über ihn ausgebreitete Decke und eine weiche Unterlage ließen nur eine einzige Schlussfolgerung zu: Er lag in einem Bett. Dies wiederum konnte nur bedeuten, dass ihn irgendjemand gefunden und aus der Heulenden Hütte an einen anderen Ort transportiert hatte.

Es gab nur wenige Menschen — um präzise zu sein, es waren nur vier — die davon Kenntnis hatten, dass er sich zuletzt in der Heulenden Hütte aufgehalten hatte. Lucius Malfoy konnte er außer Acht lassen. Obwohl Lucius der Einzige der Todesser gewesen war, mit dem ihn so etwas wie Freundschaft verbunden hatte, wusste er, dass er und seine Frau Narcissa während der Konfrontation zwischen Voldemort und Harry Potter nur an eines gedacht hatten: Das Leben ihres Sohnes Draco zu retten. Er hatte sicherlich keinen Gedanken an ihn, Severus, verschwendet.

Und auch eine zweite Person aus der Gruppe konnte er ohne zu zögern und mit absoluter Sicherheit ausschließen: Weasley, der sich einen Dreck dafür interessierte, ob Severus Snape lebte oder starb. Wenn Severus eine Wette mit sich selbst hätte abschließen müssen, würde er sich sogar dazu hinreißen lassen zu behaupten, dass der Rotschopf ihn lieber tot als lebendig sehen würde.

Die beiden Verbleibenden waren von einem anderen Kaliber.

Er hatte Potter einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen überlassen, darunter auch Erinnerungen, die er eigentlich nicht hatte weitergeben wollen, weil sie zu persönlich waren, aber er hatte gehofft, dass Potter mit ihrer Hilfe in der Lage sein würde, die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Severus hatte nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass er die Vernichtung Voldemorts miterleben _und_ überleben würde, so dass er Potter mehr Erinnerungen gegeben hatte, als eigentlich von Nöten gewesen wäre. Aber, nun … sie sollten als eine Art Erklärung fungieren, vielleicht sogar als … sein Vermächtnis.

Es gab nur eine Sache, die dagegen sprach, dass Potter Severus hier her gebracht hatte, wo auch immer dieses ‘hier’ war: Harry Potter wäre niemals in der Lage gewesen, ihn wenigstens so lange am Leben zu erhalten, bis er ihn in ein Bett legen konnte, bis sich Poppy oder ein anderer Heiler oder überhaupt irgendjemand um ihn hätten kümmern können.

Dann blieb einzig und allein — Granger. Sie hatte nicht nur die notwendigen Kenntnisse und die Cleverness. Auch wenn er dies nicht einmal unter massiver Folter durch den Cruciatus-Fluch zugeben würde, sie _war_ die brillanteste Hexe ihres Alters, wenn nicht sogar des Jahrhunderts. Er hatte durch seine Tätigkeit als Schulleiter und seine Gespräche mit Phineas Nigellus Black und Albus Dumbledore im letzten Jahr eine ungefähre Ahnung davon bekommen, dass sie Dinge mit sich herumtrug, an die dieser rothaarige Dummkopf und auch der Potter-Junge nicht einmal im Traum denken würden. Dass die drei ein Jahr Flucht vor dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern relativ unbeschadet überlebt hatten, war sicherlich nicht zuletzt das Verdienst von Granger.

Hermione Granger. Er wusste aus dem Geschwätz seiner Kollegen untereinander, das er oft genug ungewollt im Lehrerzimmer hatte mitanhören müssen und von dem er, trotzdem er versucht hatte, sie aus seinen Gedanken auszublenden, Gesprächsfetzen aufgefangen hatte, dass Hermione Granger die Einzige unter den Schülern war, die ihn immer verteidigt hatte, die Einzige, die immer mit Vehemenz darauf beharrt hatte, dass man von ihm auch in seiner Abwesenheit als ‘Professor Snape’ redete, seinen Titel also nicht unterschlug. Sie hatte ihm immer Respekt entgegengebracht, egal wie er sie behandelt hatte. Etwas, das er nicht wirklich verstand.

Er glaubte, _eine_ Frage geklärt zu haben, trotzdem blieben noch immer viele Fragen offen. Und er würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er auf _alle_ Fragen, die ihn beschäftigten, eine befriedigende Antwort bekommen hatte.

 _> Granger<_ — wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu diesem Mädchen. Sie hatte ihm ganz sicher keinen Gefallen getan, auch wenn sie das vielleicht glaubte. Niemals, nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen, hätte er sich vorstellen können, nach dem Sturz Voldemorts noch am Leben zu sein. Was sollte es auch für eine Zukunft für ihn geben — falls er nicht den Kuss der Dementoren bekam, den er verdiente — blieb ihm nur ein langsames Dahinvegetieren in Azkaban und ein schleichender Tod. Und falls er wider Erwarten nach langjähriger Haft dennoch freikommen sollte, durfte er bestenfalls darauf hoffen, irgendwo in der Fremde ein heruntergekommenes dunkles Loch als Schlafgelegenheit und ein winziges Labor, in dem er sich ein paar Knuts verdienen konnte, zu finden.

Nein, Granger hatte ihm keinen Gefallen getan. Falls er sie jemals wieder in die Finger bekommen sollte, würde er sie ohne Vorwarnung ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen. Bei dieser Vorstellung wollte er süffisant grinsen, doch der sofortige Schmerz in seiner Kehle ließ ihn aufstöhnen, was bis in seinen Nacken einen höllischen Schmerz verursachte. Das Klicken einer sich öffnenden Tür verdrängte den Schmerz jedoch abrupt.

Er hörte gedämpfte Schritte, die er aus hunderten herauskennen würde, und das Rascheln von Roben. »Poppy«, bemühte er sich zu sagen, aber mehr als ein Krächzen brachte er nicht heraus. Die Schritte beschleunigten sich augenblicklich und er versuchte erneut, die Augen zu öffnen, doch das Licht sandte eine weitere Schmerzwelle durch seinen Kopf, so dass er ungewollt aufstöhnte.

»Severus«, hörte er Poppys Stimme, in der unendliche Freude, aber auch große Besorgnis schwang. Er spürte die Berührung einer warmen, weichen Hand an seiner Wange, die ihn sanft streichelte. »Warum musst du mir immer solche Sorgen bereiten? Du musst es immer übertreiben, oder? Hat es denn immer noch nicht gereicht? Merlin, bin ich froh, dass du lebst, mein Junge. Bleib ganz ruhig liegen! Ich hole dir noch ein paar Schmerztränke, werde dich dann untersuchen und danach … danach können wir uns vielleicht ein paar Minuten in Ruhe unterhalten.« Sie eilte davon.

Trotz des Wortschwalles, der sich gerade über ihn ergossen hatte, entspannte sich Severus innerlich. Er kannte Poppy seit Jahren. Wenn sie so wie eben reagierte, dann musste es wirklich schlimm um ihn gestanden haben. Niemals sonst würde sie einen Patienten dermaßen mit Worten und Emotionen überschütten. Allerdings hatten sich damit auch zwei weitere Fragen geklärt. Wenn Poppy hier war, dann konnte dies nur bedeuteten, dass er sich im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts in Sicherheit befinden musste. Und wenn er in Hogwarts war, dann musste der Dunkle Lord vernichtet worden sein. Harry Potter hatte Voldemort besiegt.

Er hörte, wie Poppy zurückkehrte. »So, Severus, der erste Trank soll dir das Schlucken und später auch das Reden erleichtern.« Sie hielt ihm eine Phiole an die Lippen, deren Inhalt er zwar gehorsam, allerdings sehr langsam schluckte.

»Mein Kopf bringt mich um.« Seine Stimme klang wie eine kaputte Raspel und während jedem Einatmen erklang ein unnatürlicher Pfeifton.

»Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du überhaupt noch einen Kopf hast, der dich umbringen will. Viel hat nicht gefehlt.« Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Murmeln. Trotzdem konnte er ganz genau heraushören, wie sie um Beherrschung kämpfte. »Hier, ein Kopfschmerztrank. Ich denke, der wird helfen.«

Severus fühlte eine zweite Phiole an seinen Lippen und trank gierig. Ein paar Augenblicke später verschwand der Schmerz, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben, und er öffnete probeweise seine Augen. Das Licht war zwar grell, aber es war nicht mehr unerträglich. Er wandte seinen Blick nach links, ohne auch nur ansatzweise zu versuchen, den Kopf zu drehen, und sah dort die vertraute Gestalt von Poppy Pomfrey, die ihn besorgt musterte. »Wir haben gewonnen?!« Es war halb eine Feststellung, halb eine Frage.

»Ja, es ist endlich vorbei. Voldemort ist endgültig vernichtet.« Poppy seufzte noch in der Erinnerung erleichtert auf.

»Potter?«

»Harry Potter lebt, und er ist äußerlich unverletzt«, gab Poppy bereitwillig Auskunft. »Und nun ist erst einmal Schluss mit der Fragerei. Ich werde dich jetzt noch einmal umfassend untersuchen und im Anschluss den Verband an deinem Nacken wechseln. Keine Widerrede!« Sie sah ihn streng an, als er bereits dazu ansetzte, ihr zu widersprechen, zog behutsam die Bettdecke von seinem Körper und warf einen Diagnosezauber über ihn, der ihn in einen gelblichen Nebel einhüllte.

»Diese verdammte Schlange!«, knurrte er. Er schloss die Augen und genoss das leichte Prickeln der Magie auf seinem Körper, von dem er geglaubt hatte, es nie wieder spüren zu dürfen.

»Du sollst still sein!«, ermahnte sie ihn.

»Will ich aber nicht.« Er klang wie ein quengelndes Kind, und er wusste das. Auch wenn das Sprechen ihm Schmerzen verursachte und seine Stimme ihm nur unter größter Anstrengung so weit gehorchte, dass er sich wenigstens verständlich machen konnte — er wollte nicht still sein. Wenn es nach seinem ‘Meister’ gegangen wäre, würde er jetzt bereits _für immer_ still sein.

Er hatte in seiner Jugend nur zwei wirklich schwerwiegende Fehler begangen: Der Erste, der mit dem einfach auszusprechenden Wort _Schlammblut_ begonnen hatte, hatte ihn letztendlich emotional beinahe zerstört, als Lily seine ehrlich gemeinten Entschuldigungen von sich wies, ihm den Rücken zukehrte und in den Armen von Severus’ ärgstem Feind landete. Der Zweite, der davon zeugte, dass er aus dem Ersten nichts gelernt hatte, hatte ihm als Nebenprodukt zu seinem magischen Brandzeichen fast zwanzig Jahre Hölle aus Schuld und Selbsthass eingebracht. Allerdings hatten beide nicht ihn, sondern die Frau, die er liebte, das Leben gekostet.

Er musste spüren, dass er lebte, er musste sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass ihn diese wirklich schrecklichen Fehler aus seiner Jugend nicht umgebracht hatten. Viel Zeit würde ihm ohnehin nicht dafür bleiben, bis das Ministerium auf dem Plan erschien.

»Du bist und bleibst ein Dickkopf, oder? Na schön, dann rede mit mir. Es ist deine Kehle. Du hast Glück gehabt, dass du ein Gegengift gebraut hast und es auch bei dir hattest«, stellte sie fest, als sie begann, ihren Zauberstab in komplexen Bewegungen über seinen Körper zu führen. Dort, wo der Zauberstab ihn berührte, verfärbte sich der Nebel von Gelb in Grün, mit einem leichten Rotstich an den wenigen Stellen, wo seine Verletzungen bisher noch nicht richtig verheilt waren.

»Glück?«, fragte er mit ironischem Tonfall, zumindest insoweit es seine Stimme zuließ. » _Glück_?«, raspelte er.

»Hast du _gewusst_ , dass Du-weißt-schon-wer dich durch seine Schlange angreifen lassen würde?«, fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

Er holte tief Luft und war froh, dass wenigstens das Pfeifen beim Einatmen aufgehört hatte. »Nein, aber es war eine von mehreren Möglichkeiten. Nachdem ich eine lange Zeit darüber nachgedacht habe, kam ich zu dem Resultat, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Ablebens meiner Person durch Nagini relativ hoch war.« Inzwischen fiel ihm das Sprechen bereits weitaus leichter und seine Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren schon viel mehr nach ihm selbst. »Der Dunkle Lord war schon seit langer Zeit vollkommen auf Nagini fixiert; sie war sein Schoßtier und vermutlich das einzige Wesen, dem er wirklich vertraut hat. Es existiert keine Möglichkeit, den Todesfluch zu überleben, aber ich bin nicht umsonst ein Meister der Zaubertränke. Ich war darauf vorbereitet, wie ich seit Jahren auf alles in meinem Leben vorbereitet bin.«

»Oh ja, das habe ich _in all den Jahren_ bemerkt.« Ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. Der Zauberstab war inzwischen an seinem Hals angekommen, wo der Nebel ein leuchtendes Rot angenommen hatte.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und schaute sie an. »Tsss, tsss, wo sind deine Umgangsformen geblieben? Auf diese Art und Weise mit einem leidenden Patienten zu sprechen! Und so jemand will die Matrone von Hogwarts sein.«

»Dies ist die einzige Ausdrucksweise, die du verstehst. Glaub’ mir, ich muss es wissen, denn schließlich habe ich es früher auf die freundliche Art versucht.« Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab in mehreren komplizierten Bewegungen über seine Kehle wandern und das leuchtende Rot verblasste und machte einem hellen Grün Platz. »Falls es dich interessieren sollte, dein Körper hat das Gift restlos unschädlich gemacht.«

»Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, deswegen interessiert es mich nicht sonderlich«, kratzte seine Stimme. »Allerdings gibt es etwas, was ich dich fragen muss. Und das interessiert mich sehr wohl.«

Madame Pomfrey hatte bereits eine ganze Weile auf diese Einleitung gewartet. Sie wusste, was kommen würde, wusste allerdings immer noch nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Jede halbe Stunde war sie in diesen Raum gekommen, um nach ihm zu schauen, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich lebte. Und nur diese kurzen Momente hatten ihre Gedanken darüber abgelenkt, wie sie mit genau dieser Situation umgehen könnte. Sie hatte Miss Granger entgegen besserem Wissen ein Versprechen gegeben. Nun würde sie abwarten müssen, wie weit Severus mit seinen eigenen Überlegungen gekommen war. Denn dass er darüber nachdenken würde, war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen. Sie sah ihn zurückhaltend an.

Er setzte bewusst seine alte Maske aus Desinteresse und absoluter innerer Ruhe auf. »Meine letzte Erinnerung beinhaltet den Zeitpunkt, an dem ich Potter meine Erinnerungen übergeben habe. Danach habe ich vermutlich endgültig das Bewusstsein verloren. Ich kann mit Bestimmtheit ausschließen, dass es mir aus eigener Kraft möglich gewesen sein soll, den Krankenflügel zu erreichen«, leitete er seine Nachforschungen ein. »Was ist geschehen?« Er stellte diese Frage ganz bewusst nur allgemein.

 _> Seine schwarzen Augen sind undurchdringlich<_, dachte Poppy. > _Wenn ich diesen Ausdruck nicht schon hunderte Male gesehen hätte, dann würde ich ihm glauben, dass es ihn nur am Rande interessiert._ < Sie hatte mit einer weitaus direkteren Frage gerechnet. Dann rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab. »Nun, jemand hat dich gefunden, hat festgestellt, dass du noch lebst und dich hierher gebracht«, antwortete sie genauso allgemein. Sie konnte sehen, welche Beherrschung es ihn kostete, um nicht genervt die Augen zu verdrehen.

»Hat dieser ‘Jemand’ auch einen Namen?«, fragte er dann trügerisch sanft.

Noch war nichts wirklich Forderndes oder Lauerndes in seinem Blick oder seinem Tonfall, aber Poppy wusste aus langjähriger Erfahrung, dass dies jede Sekunde umschlagen könnte. Sie entschied sich für einen Teil der Wahrheit. »Ja, aber ich wurde gebeten, diesen Namen nicht zu nennen.«

»Gebeten!?« Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Poppy zögerte leicht. »Ich habe es versprochen.«

»Aha, ich denke, wir kommen der Wahrheit langsam näher. Wem hast du es versprochen?«

»Hmpf.«

Ein kurzes spöttisches Lächeln traf sie. »Es war einen Versuch wert, oder? Schließlich hat es früher immer funktioniert.«

»Da warst du auch erst elf!«

Er lachte leise. Hier bei Poppy durfte er sich dies erlauben. »In diesem einen Punkt hast du gewonnen. Bei allem anderen wirst du nicht einfach so davonkommen. Ich will wissen, wer es war und was der- oder diejenige getan hat.”

»Nein, Severus. Wie ich sagte, ich habe es versprochen.« Poppy schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. Wieder erinnerte sie sich an Hermione Grangers traurige Augen, an die leisen stockenden Worte, als sie davon berichtet hatte, wie Severus mit ihr umgegangen war, und an ihr Geständnis, wie sie sich dabei gefühlt hatte. Was auch immer dieses Mädchen sonst noch verbarg, sie würde es Severus nicht dermaßen leicht machen. »Nein«, wiederholte sie fest.

Severus schloss gequält die Augen. »Ich schulde irgendjemandem eine Lebensschuld, Poppy! Was glaubst du, was es für mich bedeutet, durch dieses Schloss zu laufen, in die Gesichter der Schüler zu sehen und nicht zu wissen, wem ich verpflichtet bin«, startete er den Versuch, Poppy seine Situation zu erklären.

»Ausgerechnet ich, der meistgehasste und -gefürchtete Meister der Zaubertränke, der seine Schüler terrorisiert und erniedrigt hat. Der Todesser, den der Dunkle Lord als Schulleiter eingesetzt hat, der in den Augen der Anderen nicht _willens_ war, den Handlungen und Anschauungen zweier ‘Professoren’ entgegenzutreten, die er einstellen musste, um dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber seine Loyalität zu untermauern und der in seinen eigenen Augen nicht in der Lage war, seine ihm anvertrauten Schüler wirksam zu schützen.«

Poppy drehte sich bei diesen Worten fast der Magen herum. Dieser Mann, der allgemein als eiskalt und ohne jegliche Skrupel galt, der seit fast zwanzig Jahren einem Monster die Stirn geboten hatte, ließ einen tiefen Einblick in seine Seele zu. Sie streckte voller Mitgefühl die Hand aus und strich ihm sanft über die schwarzen Haare. »Oh, Junge. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Person, die dein Leben gerettet hat, _irgendetwas_ von dir erwartet«, erwiderte sie leise. »Diese Person würde dir nicht schaden wollen. Sonst hätte sie dir keine Zaubertränke verabreicht und dich einfach liegen lassen.«

»Sie?«

»Ja, _sie_ — die _Person_! Severus, das war plump.«

»Entschuldige, Poppy. Du hast Recht«, seufzte er. »Also gut, kürzen wir die Angelegenheit ab. Könnte es sein, dass es sich bei der fraglichen Person um eine Schülerin handelt, deren Anwesenheit in ihrem siebenten Jahr vom Dunklen Lord nicht erwünscht gewesen wäre?«

Poppy stellte für sich fest, dass Severus langsam wieder zu Hochform auflief. »Warum fragst du, wenn du es bereits zu wissen glaubst?!«

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin er vor Schmerz gequält das Gesicht verzog. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. »Es ist die einzig logische Annahme. Die einzige Person, die über alle relevanten Informationen verfügte und genügend Intelligenz besitzt, sich dieser Informationen auch zu bedienen, ist Miss Granger.«

» _Du_ gibst zu, dass sie ‘Intelligenz besitzt’?« Trotz ihrer Angespanntheit konnte sich Poppy Pomfrey diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen. »Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich dies noch erleben würde. Nun, niemand kann dir die Fähigkeit zu logischen Schlussfolgerungen absprechen. Andererseits sehe ich keine Veranlassung, mein Versprechen zu brechen.« Sie konnte diesen schwarzen Augen nicht länger standhalten und wandte den Blick ab.

»Warum habe ich eigentlich diese Zweifel, dass ich noch immer nicht alle Mosaiksteine zusammengesetzt habe?«, fragte er leise.

»Vielleicht, weil es keine weiteren Steine gibt?« Sie ahnte, dass sie Severus damit nicht zufrieden stellen würde. Er kannte sie und ihre Reaktionen einfach zu gut. Und es war schließlich auch nur ein vages Gefühl gewesen, das sie beschlichen hatte.

Seine Augen wurden schmal und hart. »Poppy!«

»Also gut«, gab sie ihren Widerstand auf. »Während ich mit dem- oder derjenigen gesprochen habe, hatte ich so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass diese Person etwas verbirgt, irgendetwas, das ich nicht greifen, nicht benennen kann. Da war ein so seltsames Zögern, als ob sie noch irgendetwas hinzusetzen wolle und sich dann doch umentschied.«

»Hast du irgendeine Vermutung, worum es sich dabei handeln könnte?«, fragte er angespannt.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Nein. Aber ich hatte auch nicht die Zeit, viel darüber nachzudenken.«

Die Tür des Behandlungsraumes wurde plötzlich aufgestoßen.

*'*'*'*'*

Minerva McGonagall war auf der Suche nach Poppy Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gekommen. Da sie durch den Beirat der Schule noch gestern Abend als Amtierende Schulleiterin der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eingesetzt worden war, gehörte es zu ihren Aufgaben, sich einen Überblick über die Verletzten zu verschaffen, die sich noch in Behandlung befanden und ebenfalls nachzufragen, ob Poppy der Hilfe weiterer Hände oder Ausrüstungsgegenstände bedurfte.

Als sie den Krankenflügel humpelnd — auf ihren alten Stock gestützt — betrat, waren nur noch wenige Betten mit Schülern belegt. Es waren ausschließlich die leichteren Fälle, die Madame Pomfrey hier behalten hatte, um sie zu behandeln. Alle Patienten mit schweren Fluchschäden oder problematischen nichtmagischen Verletzungen hatte man in das besser ausgerüstete St. Mungo’s verlegt, wo sich Spezialisten um die Verletzten kümmerten.

Minerva ging langsam und sehr leise, um die Schlafenden nicht zu wecken, von Bett zu Bett. Auf vielen der Nachttische standen Phiolen mit Traumlosschlaf, letzte Zeugen des Horrors des vergangenen Tages. Ihr Herz zog sich beim Anblick ihrer Schüler und Schülerinnen, die sie bei ihrer Ernennung zum Professor zu beschützen geschworen hatte, schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie waren doch noch Kinder; Kinder, die gnadenlos und viel zu früh mit einer Brutalität des Lebens konfrontiert worden waren, die nicht einmal Erwachsenen hätte aufgebürdet werden dürfen.

Irgendwo hörte sie Poppys Stimme und eine weitere, von der sie zu wissen glaubte, dass der dazugehörige Mann nicht mehr am Leben war. Sie schaute sich um und lauschte angestrengt, bis ihr Blick auf die nur angelehnte Tür des angrenzenden Behandlungsraumes für die Lehrkräfte von Hogwarts fiel. Trotz ihres anstrengenden Humpelns hatte Minerva mit wenigen Schritten die Distanz überbrückt und die Tür aufgestoßen.

Mit völlig ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck starrte sie auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der dort am Fenster im Bett lag, die Decke bis unter die Arme hinaufgezogen, die schmalen Finger der Hände auf der Bettdecke verschränkt, seine Lippen von einem ironischen Lächeln verzogen. »Severus?«, wisperte sie, während sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

»Minerva!«, ertönte seine wohlbekannte leise, aber durchdringende und ‘ölig’ klingende Stimme, mit dem ihr nur allzu sehr vertrauten Timbre aus einer Mischung von Seide und Stahl. Doch ihr blieb auch nicht verborgen, wie sehr ihn dieses eine Wort bereits anzustrengen schien.

Sie wagte kaum, auch nur noch einen Schritt näher an diese Szene heranzugehen, aus Angst, dass sich der Mann im nächsten Augenblick als eine von ihrer Phantasie vorgegaukelte Erscheinung entpuppen könnte und nur eine schreckliche Leere, getragen von Schuld und dem Gefühl, vor sich selbst versagt zu haben, zurücklassen würde.

Während der letzten Konfrontation in der Großen Halle zwischen Harry Potter und dem Mann, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte, hatte sie, wie alle anderen auch, gebannt Potters Worten über Severus Snape gelauscht, mit denen Harry Voldemort herausgefordert hatte. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als ob ihr irgendjemand gerade einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt hätte, sie hatte sich wie noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben geschämt, als sie zurückdachte an das letzte Wort, das sie Severus voller Hass und Abscheu entgegengeschleudert hatte. > _Feigling <_, hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme zischen. _> Feigling!<_ Sie schloss voller Scham die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, gab es für sie keinerlei Zweifel mehr, wie sie sich zu verhalten hätte. »Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr«, sagte sie leise. »Ich habe mich absolut schäbig verhalten. Gerade ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du auf unserer Seite stehst. Ich hätte niemals an dir zweifeln dürfen.«

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. »Es war dein Recht, meine Loyalität in Zweifel zu ziehen. Ich habe dir durch meine Handlungen im vergangenen Jahr keine Veranlassung gegeben, anders zu empfinden.« Seine Stimme klang nun wieder kratzig, und er versuchte erst gar nicht mehr, seine Schmerzen und seine Schwäche weiterhin zu verbergen.

»Albus vertraute dir mit seinem Leben. Das allein hätte Beweis genug sein müssen«, hielt sie ihm nachdrücklich entgegen.

»Und ich habe ihm dieses Leben genommen.«

»Oh, Severus!« Sie humpelte auf ihn zu und streckte ihm langsam ihre freie Hand entgegen.

Poppy spürte, dass sie im Moment hier überflüssig war, ging hinaus und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Sie überlegte nur kurz. Dies war eine Gelegenheit, die sich nicht so schnell wieder ergeben würde. Minerva hatte das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen, so dass dieses nun leer stand. »Tripsy!«

Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ apparierte die Hauselfe direkt vor ihr und verbeugte sich tief. »Madame Pomfrey hat nach Tripsy verlangt?«, fragte das kleine Wesen.

»Ja. Suche Miss Granger und sage ihr, sie möge sofort in den Krankenflügel kommen.«

»Sehr wohl.« Noch einmal verbeugte sich die Elfe und verschwand mit einem _Plopp_.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	5. Beichte bei einem treuen Freund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione macht sich auf die Suche nach ihrem besten Freund, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig vor Harrys Reaktion auf die Neuigkeiten fürchtet.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Hermione macht sich auf die Suche nach ihrem besten Freund, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig vor Harrys Reaktion auf die Neuigkeiten fürchtet.

* * *

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

Kapitel 5 — Beichte bei einem treuen Freund

 

Hermione schreckte zwei Stunden später wieder auf. »Au!« Obwohl der Sessel sehr bequem ausgesehen hatte, verspürte sie jetzt einen steifen Nacken, da sie zwischen der Armlehne und der Rückenlehne gehangen hatte, ohne sich bewegen zu können. Sie fühlte sich wie gerädert und fragte sich, wie sie in diesem Zustand Harry die Ereignisse der gestrigen Nacht schildern sollte, ganz zu schweigen davon, so Professor Dumbledore gegenüberzutreten.

Sie ließ ihre Schultern rollen, bis sich die Verspannungen einigermaßen gelöst hatten, während ihr Blick sich auf das Panoramafenster richtete, hinter dem jetzt die Sonne vom Himmel strahlte, die auch die letzten Nebelschleier aufgelöst hatte.

Sie wusste, was sie als nächstes zu tun hatte. Zwar hatte sie schon lange keine Angst mehr vor Feindseligkeiten oder dem Angriff mit Worten, und zumindest bei Harry machte sie sich auch überhaupt keine Sorgen, dass es zu einer wirklichen Konfrontation kommen würde. Ihm ihre Neuigkeiten beizubringen, sollte sich als nicht allzu schwierig erweisen.

Ihre großen Bedenken bezogen sich auf die anstehende Auseinandersetzung mit Professor Dumbledore. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sich tief in ihrem Inneren in den letzten Monaten eine enorme Menge an Groll, Verbitterung und Vorwürfen angestaut hatte, und sie war nicht überzeugt davon, dass sie ihre Selbstbeherrschung würde bewahren können, während sie mit ihm diskutierte.

Ihre Augen fielen auf den Tisch, auf dem sie in der gestrigen Nacht ihr kleines Täschchen und all ihre Bücher abgelegt hatte. Mit voller Wucht kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, doch sie bemühte sich entschlossen, sie zu verdrängen. > _Es wird Zeit, dass ich Harry suchen gehe <_, dachte sie, räumte alles wieder in ihre Tasche hinein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, mit einem kurzen Abstecher in die Mädchentoilette im dritten Stock.

Als sie danach den Korridor im dritten Stock halb durchquert hatte, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und dachte nach. Es würde sich nicht einfach gestalten, Harry in diesem riesigen Schloss zu finden, da er nicht unbedingt in der Großen Halle sein musste. Wahrscheinlich wäre es vernünftiger, wenn sie nach Kreacher rufen würde, damit dieser sie zu Harry brachte. Wenn Kreacher den gestrigen Abend überlebt hatte und überhaupt auf ihren Appell reagieren würde. Kreacher war nicht ihr Eigentum, so dass er sie einfach ignorieren durfte. Sie hatte zwar am Grimmauldplatz ein besseres Verhältnis zu ihm bekommen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Kreacher sie immer noch tolerierte. Nun, die einzige Möglichkeit, dies herauszufinden, war, es einfach zu versuchen. »Kreacher!?«

Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ erschien der uralte, bucklige Hauself mit einer großen, fleischigen Nase, die an eine Schnauze erinnerte, und sehr faltiger Haut. Aus seinen Fledermausohren wuchsen ganze Büschel aus weißem Haar, aber er war absolut sauber und trug ein Geschirrtuch in Slytherin-Farben ohne einen einzigen Fleck. »Miss Hermione hat nach Kreacher gerufen?«, fragte er mit einer nur angedeuteten Verbeugung.

Hermione lächelte erleichtert. »Oh, Kreacher, ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Bist du verletzt? Geht es dir gut?«, fragte sie, während sie sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und sich einen Moment über Kreachers Farbwahl wunderte, bevor andere Gedanken diesen verdrängten.

Auf Kreachers verknittertem Gesicht zeichnete sich Staunen ab. Wieder einmal hatte ihn dieses muggelgeborene Mädchen völlig verblüfft. Kreachers gesamtes Weltbild hatte sich innerhalb eines Jahres vollkommen verändert. Er, der bis vor über einem Jahr keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, dieses Mädchen leise vor sich hinmurmelnd als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen, hatte seitdem erfahren, dass auch ein Halbblüter und eine Muggelgeborene ebenso viel Menschlichkeit und Einfühlungsvermögen besaßen wie sein Master Regulus, der schließlich ein Reinblüter gewesen war.

Sollte es wirklich wahr sein, was die anderen Hauselfen in Hogwarts ihm über diese junge Frau erzählt hatten? Sicher, sie war bei vielen von ihnen mit ihrer seltsamen Organisation S.P.E.W. auf Unverständnis gestoßen, als sie versucht hatte, ihre Arbeitsbedingungen zu verbessern oder sie gar zu befreien. Und er musste auch zugeben, dass ein Teil der Elfen regelrecht Angst vor ihren Befreiungsversuchen gehabt hatte, als sie selbstgestrickte Sachen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum versteckt hatte. Aber er hatte auch gehört, dass sie ihnen immer freundlich begegnet war.

Kreacher hatte in den letzten zwei Monaten den Berichten im Büro des Schulleiters gelauscht, wenn sein Schulleiter mit dem alten Schulleiter Dumbledore über die Fortschritte oder Misserfolge des Goldenen Trios diskutiert hatte. Er hatte selbst in der Letzten Schlacht beobachtet, wie Miss Hermione für seinen Master Harry gekämpft hatte. Es war, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich sehen. In diesem Moment begriff Kreacher, dass er in ihr eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit vor sich hatte, die nicht nur Respekt und Anerkennung verdiente, sondern gerade seine, Kreachers, uneingeschränkte Loyalität. Er lächelte sie vorsichtig an. »Nein, Miss, Kreacher geht es gut. Was kann Kreacher für Miss tun?«

»Ich bin auf der Suche nach Harry. Weißt du, wo er ist?«, fragte Hermione, die all die unterschiedlichen Gefühle beobachtet hatte, die sich auf Kreachers Gesicht widerspiegelt hatten, seit er ihrem Ruf gefolgt war.

»Oh, ja, Miss. Master Harry ist unten am See«, antwortete Kreacher.

»Würdest du mich zu ihm bringen?«, bat Hermione.

»Natürlich.«

Sie folgte Kreacher durch die Korridore des Schlosses bis zum geborstenen Eingangsportal. Die Doppeltüren waren von riesigen Händen aus den Angeln gerissen worden, so dass die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ungehindert in die Eingangshalle fallen konnten. Es versprach, ein sonniger und warmer Maitag zu werden.

Vor dem Schloss jedoch war nun das ganze Ausmaß der Verwüstung zu erkennen. Hermione schloss für einen kurzen Moment erschüttert die Augen und versuchte die schrecklichen Bilder des gestrigen Tages und der Nacht gewaltsam aus ihrem Kopf zu drängen, was ihr nur mit großer Mühe gelang.

Immer noch eilten Auroren geschäftig über die Ländereien, während die Überlebenden und andere Helfer, die vermutlich vom Ministerium geschickt worden waren, bereits an vielen Stellen mit ersten Aufräumarbeiten, dem Wiederaufbau des Schlosses und der Erneuerung der Banne um die Grenzen von Hogwarts begonnen hatten. Wenigstens würde Hogwarts danach wieder einigermaßen Sicherheit bieten.

Hermione mochte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es in London oder anderen Landesteilen aussah. Sie hatte mit Hilfe der Manipulation durch den Vielsafttrank in der Gestalt von Bellatrix Lestrange auf ihrem Weg zu Gringotts die fast menschenleere Winkelgasse gesehen, hatte die Unmenschlichkeit gegenüber Muggelgeborenen im Ministerium hautnah miterlebt und hatte deshalb eine ungefähre Vorstellung von den Gräueltaten, die Voldemort mit seinen Todessern und seinen anderen Verbündeten verübt haben musste. Wobei sie sich vollkommen dessen bewusst war, das dies nur ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus der Hölle gewesen war.

Sie erreichten den See, wo Hermione unter einer großen Weide am Ufer Harry entdeckte, der gedankenverloren auf die winzigen Wellen starrte, die sich am Ufer kräuselten. Sie wusste nicht, worüber er nachdachte, aber es konnte nichts Angenehmes sein, da seine Schultern verkrampft nach vorn gezogen und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren. »Harry!«, sprach ihn Hermione vorsichtig an, sobald sie nahe genug herangekommen war, worauf dieser wie ertappt zusammenzuckte und sich herumdrehte. Sein Körper straffte sich augenblicklich, sein Gesicht, das im ersten Moment noch vollkommen düster gewirkt hatte, hellte sich schlagartig auf. Er stürzte auf Hermione zu und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung, sobald er sie greifen konnte.

»Himmel, Hermione, wo warst du? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?« Er sah besorgt aus.

»Ja, mir geht es gut, Harry. Was ist mit dir?«, antwortete Hermione zwar wahrheitsgemäß, allerdings der ersten Frage ausweichend. Sie sah, wie seine sorgenvoll gerunzelte Stirn sich langsam glättete.

»Alles in Ordnung.« Doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen strafte seine Worte Lügen. »Ron und Ginny sind mit den anderen Weasleys in das ‘Safehouse’ ihrer Großtante Muriel zurückgekehrt.«

 _> Aha, das erklärt es<, _dachte Hermione. Aber auch sie selbst fühlte einen weiteren Stich. Sie hatte tief in ihrem Inneren trotz allem für ein paar Momente gehofft, dass Ron über seine letzten Worte noch einmal nachgedacht hatte. Doch Hermione wusste aus trauriger Erfahrung, dass Ron wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wie verletzend seine Worte geklungen hatten, und welche Aussage er ohne Worte getroffen hatte.

Sie zuckte, äußerlich ungerührt, um weiteren Nachfragen zu entgehen, mit den Schultern. »Sie werden wissen, wie sie am Besten mit dem Tod von Fred umgehen können. Und auch mit der furchtbaren Tatsache, dass Mrs. Weasley …« Sie wagte es nicht, diesen Satz zu vollenden. Diese Erinnerungen waren einfach zu frisch, die Zeit hatte bisher noch nicht ausgereicht, sie zu verarbeiten. Aus diesem Grund wandte sich Hermione lieber einem Thema zu, bei dem sie sich auf gefühlsmäßig sichereres Terrain begab. »Abgesehen davon muss ich sowieso dringend mit dir reden, Harry, und zwar allein, ohne Ron, ohne Ginny.«

Harry schaute sie leicht irritiert an. »Was um alles in der Welt ist los?« Hermione wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihr Magen laut zu knurren begann. Harry grinste nur. »Hast du schon gefrühstückt? Ich jedenfalls bin am Verhungern. Schließlich haben wir im letzten halben Jahr nicht viel bekommen.«

»Nein, hab’ ich nicht. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, in die Große Halle zu gehen.« Sie konnte ein Schaudern nur mit Mühe unterdrücken.

Auch Harry fühlte sich bei dieser Vorstellung unwohl. Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. »Was, wenn wir hier essen. Und wir können auch beim Essen reden.« Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sich Harry an Kreacher, der immer noch in einiger Entfernung stand. »Kreacher, kannst du uns etwas zu Essen besorgen und hier herausbringen?«

Kreachers Gesicht strahlte glücklich auf und unter vielen tiefen Bücklingen, so dass er mit seiner Schnauzennase beinahe den Boden berührte, und einem »Sofort, Master«, dem noch eine weitere, ebenso tiefe Verbeugung folgte, verschwand er eilends mit einem _Plopp_ , um nur wenige Augenblicke später vollbeladen zurückzukehren.

Hermione hatte diese Szene mit äußerst widersprüchlichen Gefühlen beobachtet. Einerseits wusste sie, dass ein Hauself ‘seiner’ Familie — oder in diesem Fall seinem Master — unter allen Umständen durch sein Verhalten Respekt zeigen wollte, andererseits war sie die Vorreiterin von S.P.E.W. und dieser Anblick von in ihren Augen kriecherischem Benehmen ließ alles in ihr revoltieren. Doch sie war sich inzwischen darüber im Klaren, dass sie schon vor langer Zeit bei diesem ihr so wichtigen Projekt hoffnungslos gescheitert war. Mit einem stummen Seufzer schluckte sie ihren unausgesprochenen Gedanken herunter.

Kreacher breitete unterdessen unter den weit ausladenden Zweigen der Weide eine weiße Tischdecke und eine Liegedecke aus und deckte den imaginären Tisch mit allen vorstellbaren Köstlichkeiten. »Kreacher hofft, dass alles zu Masters Zufriedenheit ist.«

Harry nickte überwältigt. »Danke, Kreacher, das ist viel mehr als ich erwartet habe.«

Kreacher strahlte bei den Worten seines Masters erneut auf.

Die beiden setzten sich unter die Weide und begannen voller Genuss zu essen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, seit sie eine richtige Mahlzeit bekommen hatten, obwohl sie Shell Cottage erst vor wenigen Tagen verlassen hatten. Die letzten zehn Monate waren in vieler Hinsicht traumatisch gewesen. Nicht nur, dass sie oftmals nicht gewusst hatten, woher sie die nächste Mahlzeit nehmen sollten, sie waren psychisch angespannt und immer auf dem Sprung gewesen. Sie alle drei hatten durch die Strapazen nicht nur viel an Gewicht verloren, auch ihr Nervenkostüm hatte schwer gelitten.

Harry beobachtete Hermione unter gesenkten Lidern. Ihre Hände, die schon immer schmal mit langen Fingern gewesen waren, waren jetzt geradezu mager. Nun, sie hatten alle Drei lange Zeit nicht genügend zu essen bekommen, aber Hermione schien darunter ganz besonders gelitten zu haben. Unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe Ringe und die Narbe an ihrem Hals, die von den Folterungen durch Bellatrix Lestrange zurückgeblieben war, stach in dem sonst so blassen Teint rot hervor. Wie viele Strapazen hatte seine beste Freundin auf sich genommen, um ihm zu helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten! Sie war diejenige gewesen, auf die er sich in jeder Situation hatte verlassen können, anders als Ron, wie er zugeben musste, der sie beide im Stich gelassen hatte — obwohl er gerade noch im rechten Moment von Reue getrieben zurückgekommen war.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dann ausschließlich seinem Frühstück zu. Nach den ersten Bissen in seinen dick mit Butter bestrichenen und mit vier Lagen Schinken belegten Toast, den er genüsslich kaute und schluckte, schaute Harry jedoch Hermione fragend an. »Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden, Hermione?«

Hermione stellte den Teller mit Rührei auf der Tischdecke ab, legte ihre angebissene Scheibe Toast daneben und schaute verlegen auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten auf ihre Hände. > _Das Beste wird sein, wenn ich gleich mit der Sprache herausrücke. <_ »Professor Snape ist am Leben«, ließ sie die erste Bombe platzen.

Harry ließ vor Schreck beinahe seinen Toast fallen. »Waaaas?«

»Professor Snape lebt, Harry.«

»Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe ihn selbst sterben sehen. Er war tot. _Tot_.«

Hermione hob ihre Augen und schaute Harry an. »Er war nicht tot, Harry. Er hat noch gelebt, als wir gingen. Glaub’ mir, ich habe mir deshalb schon genug Vorwürfe gemacht. Obwohl ich ihn — genau wie du — für tot gehalten habe, als wir ihn zurückgelassen haben.« 

Harry sah sie mit offenem Mund an, klappte ihn jedoch zu, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde. »Woher weißt du das?«

»Ich bin gestern Nacht aus dem Schloss gerannt, weil ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. All diese Schreie, der Anblick unserer toten Freunde, all das. Ich bin, ohne es bewusst darauf anzulegen, in der Heulenden Hütte gelandet. Dort habe ich ihn gefunden. Er lebte noch, obwohl seine Lebenszeichen sehr schwach waren. Als ich eine Phiole fand und begriff, dass er ein Gegengift geschluckt haben musste, habe ich alles versucht, um ihn am Leben zu halten, damit ich ihn zu Madame Pomfrey bringen konnte und …« 

»Halt! Stopp! Was heißt … ‘alles’?«, unterbrach Harry sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Doch Hermione sah nur betreten zu Boden und schwieg.

»Ich kenne dich lange genug, Hermione, wenn du so etwas sagst, dann steckt da etwas dahinter, was ich eigentlich gar nicht hören will. Was hast du _wirklich_ getan? Ich will die ganze Geschichte, Hermione!«, setzte Harry eindringlich nach.

Oh nein, er wollte es ganz sicher nicht erfahren. Aber in den letzten Monaten hatte er lernen müssen, sich dem Unvermeidlichen zu stellen und seinem Schicksal die Stirn zu bieten. Früher wäre er über ihre Aussage einfach hinweggegangen, entweder, weil er gar nicht so genau zugehört hätte, was sie zu sagen hatte, oder, weil er unangenehme Dinge bequemerweise zu verdrängen pflegte — Hausaufgaben zum Beispiel. Und er glaubte zu wissen, dass er etwas Unwillkommenes in Erfahrung bringen würde. Jetzt jedoch — nach all den Monaten auf der Flucht und seinen Erfahrungen mit Snapes Erinnerungen gestern Nacht — war das anders.

»Hermione …?!!!«

Hermione schluckte hart. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Harry nicht ganz so aufmerksam sein würde, dass er sich so verhalten würde, wie sie ihn immer gekannt hatte. Aber auch ihn hatte das letzte Jahr verändert; er war erwachsen geworden. Sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie es erklären musste, dass sie erzählen musste, welche Maßnahmen sie abgesehen von den Zaubertränken getroffen hatte, wie groß das Wagnis sein würde, das sie eingegangen war. Ein Risiko nicht für sie selbst, sondern für Professor Snape.

Sie atmete erst einmal tief durch, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und auch, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. »Also gut, Harry, du bekommst die ganze Wahrheit zu hören.« Sie strich sich mit der Hand müde durch die ohnehin verwurschtelten Haare und schaute auf den See. »Du kennst mein kleines Perlentäschchen, in dem ich unser Zelt untergebracht hatte.«

Harry nickte bejahend, auch wenn Hermione das nicht sehen konnte.

»Ich habe darin alles untergebracht, was ich für nützlich hielt. Da ich nicht wusste, was uns erwarten würde, habe ich damals auch eine ganze Reihe von Zaubertränken eingepackt, die ich mit einem Stasiszauber versehen hatte. Zwei davon, einen Blutbildungstrank und einen Stärkungstrank, habe ich Professor Snape verabreicht, um ihn zu stabilisieren.« Sie hielt inne und blickte jetzt Harry wieder an.

In ihren Augen sah Harry jedoch noch etwas anderes. »Das ist nicht alles, oder?«, bohrte er leise nach.

»Nein«, antwortete sie ebenso leise. »Ich muss dir noch etwas beichten, Harry. Ich habe am Grimmauldplatz ein Buch aus der Bibliothek der Blacks eingesteckt. Darin waren Zaubersprüche, die uns vielleicht im Kampf gegen V-Voldemort hätten helfen können.« Aus der Innentasche ihrer Roben zog sie ihre kleine Tasche und öffnete sie. » _Accio_ Das magische Begreifen des magisch Unbegreiflichen!« Das Buch flog augenblicklich in ihre Hand und sie reichte es Harry hinüber. Damit würde auch die zweite Bombe ihr Ziel finden.

Mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck, so, wie er immer auf ein Buch blickte, in dem er lesen sollte, rang er sich endlich dazu durch, sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben und den Wälzer zu nehmen; dann schaute er sie fragend an.

»Seite 1247, Harry, lies es besser selbst.«

Und Harry las.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob, war sein Gesicht leichenblass und seine Lippen, die ebenfalls alle Farbe verloren hatten, bebten, so dass er kaum die Worte formulieren konnte. »Merlin, Hermione, was hast du gemacht? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Das hast du nicht wirklich getan, oder?«

»Es war die einzige Möglichkeit«, flüsterte sie.

Harry musste sich nach vorn beugen, um ihre Antwort überhaupt verstehen zu können. Dabei klappte das Buch zu und rutschte von seinem Schoß.

»Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er wirklich stirbt. Die Zaubertränke allein haben nicht ausgereicht. Er starb mir regelrecht unter den Händen weg. Sollte ich einfach _zusehen_?« Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und lauter. »Wir haben schon so viele verloren, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin und so viele andere, ich konnte es nicht ertragen, noch jemanden zu verlieren, nur weil ich vielleicht nicht bereit bin, ein Risiko einzugehen.«

»Risiko? Hast du Risiko gesagt? Er wird dich umbringen, wenn er das herausfindet. Es ist Snape! _Snape_! Kein Schoßhündchen!« Auch seine Stimme wurde lauter. »Wieso bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, diesen Zauberspruch zu lernen?«

» _Professor_ Snape, Harry«, antwortete Hermione vorwurfsvoll.  > _Er wird es nie lernen <_, dachte sie resignierend. »Und — ich weiß, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erklären.« Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermione, dass sie angefangen hatte, sich mit Harry zu streiten und senkte ihre Stimme. »Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich habe den Zauberspruch bewusst gelernt, um im Notfall gegen V-Voldemort eine letzte Möglichkeit zu haben, _dein_ Leben zu retten.«

Harry vergrub bis in die Grundfesten erschüttert seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Was seine langjährige beste Freundin getan hatte, überstieg alles, was er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass in Hermione mehr schlummerte, als er erfassen konnte, aber er hatte niemals geahnt, wie weit sie gehen würde, um ihre Freunde zu schützen — um Voldemort zu vernichten.

Obwohl, wenn er darüber nachdachte: Dies war die einzig mögliche Konsequenz gewesen. Hermione war ein absolut logischer Mensch, und sie war muggelgeboren. Sie hatte sich mit genau dieser Logik klar gemacht, was mit ihr und all den anderen Muggelgeborenen geschehen würde, wenn Voldemort wirklich an die Macht käme. Hatten andere Muggelgeborene vielleicht noch irgendeine Chance auf ein Überleben unter der Herrschaft eines von Voldemort geführten Terrorregimes, so gab es für Hermione keine Aussicht. Sie würde — wenn sie Glück hatte — sterben, schon allein deshalb, weil sie die beste Freundin von Harry Potter war. Über das, was hätte geschehen können, wenn sie kein Glück hatte, wollte Harry gar nicht erst nachdenken.

»Es tut mir leid, Hermione«, sagte Harry, entsetzt über seine eigene Dummheit. »Es tut mir so furchtbar leid. Ich hätte niemals so reagieren dürfen.« Er beugte sich hinüber, zog sie in seine Arme und wiegte sie wie ein Kind.

Hermione weinte nicht, aber die Umarmung tat ihr trotzdem unheimlich gut. Sie hatte so ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass Harry gerade eben die logischen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hatte, die sie selbst schon vor über einem Jahr hatte ziehen müssen. Er schien zu verstehen, warum sie einige Dinge so entschieden hatte, wie sie es getan hatte.

Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft, als sie weitersprach. »Ist schon gut, Harry. Ich verstehe dich, aber ich weiß, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Trotzdem, danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst.«

»Du bist meine Freundin und engste Vertraute; da ist das doch das Mindeste.« Er ließ sie los, richtete sich wieder auf und warf ihr noch einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick zu. Dann begann er endlich weiter zu essen. Auch Hermione nahm ihren Teller wieder hoch und stocherte in ihrem jetzt kalten Rührei herum.

Sie lächelte schief, auch wenn er das nicht sah. »Er ist im Krankenflügel bei Madame Pomfrey. Sie weiß zwar, dass ich ihn zu ihr gebracht habe, allerdings hat sie keine Kenntnis davon, dass ich diesen Zauberspruch auf ihn geworfen habe. Ich habe ihr außerdem das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie ihm nicht sagt, wer ihn gerettet hat.«

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Skepsis verdüsterte sein Gesicht. »Und du glaubst, dass das funktioniert? Er ist verdammt clever, sonst hätte er nicht zwanzig Jahre lang Voldemort ausspionieren können. Ich würde mich nicht unbedingt darauf verlassen, dass er es nicht von allein herausbekommt.«

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich hoffe es zumindest. Andererseits, ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, egal was geschieht. Wie dem auch sei, es gibt noch ein weiteres Problem«, erklärte sie angespannt.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. »Warum habe ich eigentlich angenommen, dass mit der Vernichtung von Voldemort die ganze Geschichte ein Ende hat?«

»He, Ironie steht dir nicht.« Sie zog ihn spielerisch am Ohr. »Nein, mal im Ernst. Was glaubst du, was passieren wird, wenn das Ministerium davon erfährt, dass Professor Snape noch am Leben ist?« Hermione allein wusste, wie viel für sie von dieser Antwort abhing. Sie versuchte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck so neutral wie möglich zu halten.

In Harrys Gesicht begann es zu arbeiten. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund mehrmals hintereinander. Hermione konnte regelrecht hören, wie sein Gehirn bei dieser Vorstellung zu rattern begann. »Um Himmels willen, nicht Azkaban, alles, nur nicht Azkaban!«, keuchte er letztendlich.

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Harry hatte, wie sie es insgeheim erhofft hatte, seine Meinung über Severus Snape wirklich revidiert. Die wenigen Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hatte, hatten für ihn Professor Snape in einem anderen Licht erscheinen lassen. »Bist du ebenfalls der Meinung, dass wir ein Problem haben?«

»Oh ja. Hast du schon einen Plan?«

»Ich habe mit Madame Pomfrey gesprochen. Sie hatte die Idee, Kingsley Shacklebolt zu unserem Verbündeten zu machen. Er hat die besten Beziehungen ins Ministerium. Wer weiß, wer der nächste Zaubereiminister wird. So ungern ich dies auch zugebe, wir müssen bereits jetzt damit beginnen, die Denkweise und die Überzeugungen des Ministeriums und der Öffentlichkeit im Sinne von Professor Snape zu manipulieren. Ich möchte es nicht einfach darauf ankommen lassen. Shacklebolt könnte dabei eine entscheidende Rolle spielen.«

Harry hatte während Hermiones Ausführungen immer wieder genickt. »Aber weder du noch ich haben ein enges Verhältnis zu Shacklebolt«, gab er zu bedenken.

»Nein, aber Professor Dumbledore.« Sie sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

»Na toll, aber Dumbledore ist nur ein Portrait.«

»Und dieses Portrait hängt im Büro des Schulleiters, oder, ich nehme an, jetzt, im Büro der Schulleiterin, und … im Ministerium«, gab sie triumphierend zurück.

Harry riss die Augen auf. »Du hast Recht, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass er auch im Ministerium präsent ist. Wenn — ja, wenn Voldemorts Todesser nicht etwas dagegen unternommen haben. Aber, wie willst du überhaupt da hineinkommen?«

»Madame Pomfrey hat mir angeboten, das Flohnetz ins Büro zu öffnen.« Sie schaute ihn spitzbübisch an.

Harry schüttelte nur noch ungläubig den Kopf. »Du hast auch an alles gedacht, oder?«

»Was bleibt mir denn übrig, ich muss doch für euch beide mitdenken.« Sie seufzte theatralisch, lächelte dabei jedoch. Im selben Augenblick allerdings verlor sich dieses Lächeln, und sie wurde vollkommen ernst. Diese wenigen Worte, die sie so flapsig ausgesprochen hatte, erinnerten sie mit Gewalt wieder an Ron. Hermione war sich darüber klar, dass ihr eine harte Auseinandersetzung mit ihm bevorstand. Anders als bei Harry hatte sie bei Ron die Vermutung, dass dieser seine Meinung über Professor Snape nicht verändert hatte. Sie befürchtete, dass er für ihn die übergroße Fledermaus aus den Kerkern war und auch blieb.

Harry bemerkte ihren Stimmungsumschwung sofort. Er ahnte, was sie bewegte. »Was wirst du Ron sagen?«

»Erst einmal wahrscheinlich nichts«, antwortete sie gedankenverloren. »Ich will erst einmal sehen, wie er darauf reagiert, wenn er erfährt, dass Professor Snape am Leben ist. Dann werde ich mich entscheiden, was ich zu tun habe. Aber lassen wir Ron ‘mal beiseite. Er ist sowieso nicht hier. Kommst du mit zu Professor Dumbledore?«

 _> Sie klingt irgendwie verbittert<_, dachte Harry. > _Verdammt, Kumpel, da wirst du Probleme bekommen. <_ Laut sagte er: »Natürlich komme ich mit.«

Hermione hob den Kopf und schaute ihn offen, aber sehr eindringlich an. »Ich muss dich warnen, Harry. Es wird dir wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen. Ich hatte im letzten Jahr trotz allem ziemlich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass mir Dumbledore mehr als ein paar Erklärungen und Rechtfertigungen schuldet.«

Harry war darüber verunsichert, wovon Hermione wirklich sprach, aber die Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen ließ für ihn keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass Hermione ihre Warnung ernst meinte. »Ich komme mit«, antwortete er fest. »Aber erst will ich zu Ende essen.«

Hermione verdrehte die Augen, zuckte jedoch erschrocken zusammen, als neben ihr ein _Plopp_ ertönte. Eine der Hauselfen von Hogwarts war direkt neben ihr appariert. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung erklärte sie: »Madame Pomfrey schickt Tripsy. Sie bittet Miss Granger, sofort in den Krankenflügel zu kommen.«

»Was ist passiert?« Hermione war kreidebleich geworden. Ihr Herz schlug vor Angst bis zum Hals. War eine unerwartete Komplikation eingetreten? Sollten all ihre Anstrengungen wirklich umsonst gewesen sein? War Professor Snape dabei, den Kampf um sein Leben zu verlieren, obwohl sie über ihre eigene Grenze weit hinausgegangen war, um ihn zu retten?

»Madame hat Tripsy nur aufgetragen, Miss Granger zu suchen und sie sofort in den Krankenflügel zu schicken. Madame hat Tripsy keinen Grund dafür genannt«, antwortete die kleine Elfe entschuldigend.

Im nächsten Augenblick sprang Hermione auf und rannte in Richtung Schloss. Harry folgte ihr, ohne auch nur einen letzten Gedanken an das abgebrochene Frühstück zu verschwenden. > _Snape_. <

 

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	6. Harte Wahrheiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione und Harry begegnen erstmals einem äußerst wachen Portrait-Dumbledore.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Warnung:** Die Story wird dunkler.

 **Summary:** Hermione und Harry begegnen erstmals einem äußerst wachen Portrait-Dumbledore.

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

Kapitel 06 — Harte Wahrheiten

Hermione und Harry rannten zur selben Zeit durch die Korridore von Hogwarts in Richtung des Krankenflügels, wo die Matrone von Hogwarts gerade dabei war, die nicht mehr ganz so frühe Tagesstunde und die wenigen Minuten Ruhe, die sie hatte, bis die jetzt immer noch — dank Traumlosschlaf — schlafenden Verletzten erwacht sein würden, dafür zu nutzen, eine erforderliche weitere Inventur der noch vorhandenen Heilmittel vorzunehmen und eine Liste mit fehlenden und dringend nachzubestellenden Zaubertränken zusammenzustellen und dabei ein wenig nachzudenken.

Sie war so unendlich dankbar. Einen Moment gönnte sie sich den seltenen Luxus, sich in den Sessel hinter ihrem Schreibtisch sinken zu lassen und sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hinzugeben. Sie schämte sich nicht für die Tränen, die ihre Wange hinunterrannen. Ihr Junge lebte! Das, was sie nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte, seit Harry Potter in der Schlacht gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen in der Großen Halle Severus’ wahre Loyalität offenbart hatte, war wie durch ein Wunder eingetreten. 

Poppy hatte, nachdem sie die jüngeren Schüler, die nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen würden, in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, die ganze Zeit mit den Augen die Umgebung in der Großen Halle abgesucht, ob sie nicht seine hochgewachsene dunkle Gestalt irgendwo erkennen konnte. Doch je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso größer war ihre Befürchtung geworden, dass Severus nicht mehr am Leben war. Dann hatte sie sich auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren müssen, den Verletzten beider Seiten zu helfen — was ihr bei den Todessern nicht gerade leicht gefallen war — und war so für eine gewisse Zeit von ihrem eigenen Kummer abgelenkt worden. Trotzdem waren ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Severus und seinem ungeklärten Schicksal zurückgekehrt.

Im letzten Schuljahr war sie durch die Hölle gegangen. Sie hatte sich der Tatsache stellen müssen, dass Severus von Du-weißt-schon-wem als Schulleiter in Hogwarts eingesetzt worden war, was eigentlich nur eines bedeuten konnte: Dass er einer der treuesten Diener seines Masters war. All die Jahre zuvor hatte sie genau das nicht glauben wollen. Oh ja, sie wusste, dass er das Dunkle Mal trug, hatte es sogar als erste gesehen. Das Entsetzen, dass Severus wirklich ein Todesser zu sein schien, hatte ihr viele Nächte den Schlaf geraubt. Und doch hatte sie es nicht glauben können, allen offensichtlichen Fakten und Bekundungen zum Trotz. Hin und her gerissen zwischen den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen, war ihr nur die Hoffnung geblieben, dass sich all das nur als fürchterlicher Traum oder phantastische schauspielerische Leistung entpuppen würde. Sie wollte sich nicht derartig in ihm getäuscht haben.

Als Miss Granger im Krankenflügel nach ihrem Arm gefasst und sie in den kleinen Nebenraum geführt hatte, hatte sie die Hoffnung eigentlich bereits aufgegeben gehabt. Ihre Beine hatten in dem Moment fast unter ihr nachgegeben, als sie die dunkle Gestalt in dem Krankenbett erkannt hatte. Ihren Jungen. Es war ihr gleichgültig gewesen, ob für Hermione Granger ihr Verhalten befremdend anmutete oder nicht. Er lebte, und nur das zählte für sie.

Poppy schob den Gedanken an Severus, der sich bei ein wenig Schonung — ha, wie konnte sie bei seiner Art, mit sich selbst umzugehen, überhaupt an das Wort ‘Schonung’ denken — in ein paar Tagen sicherlich wieder vollkommen erholt haben würde, schweren Herzens erst einmal beiseite. 

Ihre wirkliche Sorge galt im Moment weitaus mehr Hermione Granger, die heute Nacht bei ihr keinen guten gesundheitlichen Eindruck hinterlassen hatte. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war dünn — viel zu dünn, wenn es nach Poppy Pomfrey ging — als ob sie in den vergangenen Monaten viel zu wenig Schlaf und noch weniger Essen bekommen und dafür viel zu viele Strapazen und Belastungen ertragen haben musste. In ihren Augen war eine Ernsthaftigkeit und innere Tiefe zu lesen gewesen, die nicht viele Achtzehnjährige in diesem Alter besaßen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass die letzten Monate sie an die Grenze ihrer Belastbarkeit getrieben hatten. Es würde unbedingt notwendig sein, jemanden zu beauftragen, sie zu umsorgen und wieder aufzupäppeln.

Außerdem war Poppy eine schlecht verheilte rote Narbe quer über ihren Hals aufgefallen, die sich ihr durch den ansonsten viel zu blassen Teint besonders aufgedrängt hatte. Hermione war so ein niedliches Mädchen, nein, eine hübsche junge Frau — diese hässliche Narbe musste dringend magisch behandelt werden.

Wenn man einmal von diesen offensichtlichen Tatsachen absah, musste Madame Pomfrey zugeben, dass sie irgendetwas gestern Nacht stutzig gemacht hatte. Dieses seltsame Zögern, als sie Hermione gefragt hatte, was sie bisher unternommen hatte, um ihm zu helfen, war nicht normal. Hermione Granger hatte sich merkwürdig verhalten. Nicht ihrem Charakter entsprechend, wie Severus es ausdrücken würde. Poppy konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, es sei denn … Irgendetwas musste sie verschwiegen haben! Doch warum? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Sie hatte sein Leben gerettet, es gab keinerlei Grund, irgendetwas zu verschweigen. Eines wusste Poppy jedenfalls ganz genau: Sie würde die ganze Sache weiter beobachten müssen.

Sie stand zögernd auf und kehrte in den großen Raum mit den nur noch zum Teil belegten Betten zurück. Ihr Blick fiel auf die wenigen verbliebenen Patienten. Merlin — sie waren noch Kinder — wie hatte es soweit kommen können.

Als die Flügeltüren hastig aufgestoßen wurden und dabei abrupt gegen die Wand knallten, fuhr Madame Pomfrey erschrocken herum. Hermione Granger und Harry Potter stürzten völlig außer Atem in den Krankenflügel. Poppy hatte nicht mehr die Zeit dazu, irgendetwas zu sagen, da Hermione auf sie zustürzte und sie am Arm packte. »Was ist mit ihm? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?«, keuchte sie, nach Atem ringend und mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen. 

Erst in diesem Moment begriff Madame Pomfrey, dass Miss Granger vermutlich davon ausging, dass sie sie hatte rufen lassen, weil sich Severus’ Gesundheitszustand wohl dramatisch verschlechtert hätte. Sie schlug sich in Gedanken mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, als sie erkannte, dass sie Tripsy geschickt hatte, ohne eine Erklärung für ihre Bitte anzugeben. Wie hatte sie nur so unbesonnen handeln können. Man sah dem Mädchen die Panik geradezu an.

»Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Granger, es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm. Es geht ihm gut«, versuchte Madame Pomfrey Hermione leise zu beschwichtigen, allerdings nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Hermione zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper. Wenn Harry vorhin in der Eingangshalle nicht geistesgegenwärtig zugegriffen und sie um die Taille gepackt hätte, um sie festzuhalten, hätten vermutlich ihre Knie unter ihr nachgegeben, so dass sie auf den Boden gesunken wäre. Sie hatte sich schwer nach Atem ringend an einer der riesigen, aus ihrer Verankerung gerissenen, Türangeln festgeklammert, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand an die Kehle griff — dorthin, wo Bellatrix’ Messer sie so schwer verletzt hatte. Immer noch war sie sehr blass und Harry merkte ihr die fehlende körperliche Leistungsfähigkeit nach ihrer in Malfoy Manor durchlebten alptraumhaften Erfahrung an. Er fühlte sich einfach nur miserabel — schuldig.

»Gehen wir in mein Büro. Dort sind wir ungestört«, sagte Madame Pomfrey mit einem Blick auf die noch mit verletzten Schülern und Schülerinnen belegten Betten, die durch den Krach, den die beiden bei ihrem lautstarken Einmarsch veranstaltet hatten, erwacht waren und sie nun neugierig beobachteten. Manche versuchten ein Lächeln und andere hoben sogar die Hand zum Gruß.

Sie folgten Madame Pomfrey schweigend in den hinteren Teil des Krankenflügels.

Kaum hatte sich die Bürotür hinter ihnen geschlossen, gab es für Hermione kein Halten mehr. »Was ist passiert? Die kleine Hauselfe — Tripsy war wohl ihr Name — wollte oder konnte uns nichts sagen.«

»Oh, das war mein Fehler«, antwortete Madame Pomfrey entschuldigend. »Tripsy wusste nicht, warum sie Sie holen sollte, weil ich nichts darüber gesagt habe. Ich hatte ganz gewiss nicht die Absicht, Sie zu erschrecken, Miss Granger.«

»Wie geht es Professor Snape?«, fragte Harry. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und nur Hermiones Reaktionen aufmerksam, jedoch auch etwas verwirrt, beobachtet. Nun schaute er zu Madame Pomfrey.

Diese sah von Harry zu Hermione, die wie zur Bestätigung nickte. »Ich habe Harry die ganze Geschichte erzählt, er ist eingeweiht«, gab sie zu.

»Um so besser. Je mehr Köpfe und Hände wir zur Verfügung haben, umso leichter wird es uns fallen, einen Plan auszuarbeiten. Nun, zu Ihrer Frage, Mister Potter, für die Schwere der Verletzungen geht es ihm recht gut. Ich habe ihn gerade vorhin erneut untersucht. Er ist wach, wird jedoch noch ein paar Tage hier verbringen müssen, bis ich sicher bin, dass er alles überstanden hat.«

Hermione war erleichtert und auch Harry machte diesen Eindruck. »Aber warum haben Sie es dann so dringend gemacht, dass wir herkommen?«, fragte Hermione.

»Als ich Professor Snape am heutigen Morgen untersucht habe, hat uns Professor McGonagall überrascht.«

»Oh nein.« Hermione keuchte vor Schreck auf. Sie wusste nicht, wie Minerva McGonagall nach all den Geschehnissen zu Severus Snape stand.

»Keine Sorge, von Minerva geht keine Gefahr aus. Sie ist im Moment bei Professor Snape, so dass Sie im Büro des Schulleiters ungestört sein würden. Oder möchten Sie nicht mehr mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen?« Sie schmunzelte verschwörerisch.

»Aber … Professor McGonagall …?«, japste Hermione vor Schreck. 

»Ich werde versuchen, Professor McGonagall so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten. Und nun beeilen Sie sich. Das Flohpulver steht auf dem Kaminsims.« Sie deutete zum Kamin in der Ecke hinüber.

»Danke, Madame Pomfrey.« Harry und Hermione bedienten sich von dem Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims und traten nacheinander in den Kamin. Madame Pomfrey sah ihnen hinterher, bis der Wirbel Harry erfasst hatte. 

_> Was habe ich falsch gemacht?_ _<_ Erinnerte sich Poppy an Hermiones Frage, die sie gestellt hatte, als sie vorhin in den Krankenflügel gestürmt war.  > _Also doch! < _Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, zum Teil Gewissheit, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte, zum Teil aber auch Sorge, was das Mädchen noch getan haben mochte, um Severus Leben zu retten. 

*-*-*-*

Der Wirbel erfasste Hermione und ihr war so schwindlig, als sie auf der anderen Seite herauskam, dass sie fast auf dem Boden landete. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und ihr war übel. > _Fast so schlimm wie Apparieren <_, dachte sie unbehaglich. Trotzdem taumelte sie so schnell sie konnte zur anderen Seite hinüber, damit Harry nicht mit ihr zusammenstieß, der kurz hinter ihr im Kamin erschien und mit einem großen Schritt nach draußen trat.

Hermione, die dieses Büro zu Dumbledores Lebzeiten nur einmal — am Ende ihres dritten Schuljahres — und bis kurz vor der Letzten Schlacht nicht wieder betreten hatte, schaute sich nun in Ruhe und ein wenig verwundert um. Die merkwürdigen silbernen Instrumente, die schon damals den Raum mit ihrem leisen Surren und dem Ausstoßen kleiner Rauchwölkchen erfüllt hatten, waren noch immer hier. Sie betrachtete sie nun in Ruhe, ließ ihrer natürlichen Neugierde freien Lauf. Trotzdem konnte sie nur wenige einem Zweck zuordnen; die meisten Geräte enthüllten auch für sie ihre Geheimnisse nicht.

Harry jedoch, der schon sehr oft in diesem Büro gewesen war, fiel jetzt die Veränderung auf, die ihm heute Nacht entgangen war, da er auf der Suche nach dem Denkarium nicht genug Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich richtig umzusehen. Die Bilderrahmen aller Portraits waren zwar vorhanden, aber leer, da ihre Bewohner sie verlassen hatten. Harry vermutete stark, dass sie sich in andere Bilder begeben hatten, um noch lebenden Menschen von den Begebenheiten der letzten Nacht zu berichten. Nur Dumbledore schien in seinem Sessel sitzend zu schlafen.

»Ah, Severus’ kleine muggelgeborene ‘Freundin’«, ertönte plötzlich die sarkastische Stimme von Phineas Nigellus Black, worauf die Beiden sich zu ihm hinüber wandten. »Wie ist es, wollen Sie mich wieder blind machen?«, setzte er hämisch hinzu.

Hermione wurde abwechselnd rot und blass und schnappte erst einmal nach Luft. Augenblicklich erinnerte sie sich reumütig an sein mit einem Zauberspruch verkleinertes und zu Blindheit verurteiltes Portrait, das sich immer noch in ihrer kleinen Perlenhandtasche befand. »Es tut mir leid, Schulleiter Black, aber ich wusste nicht, in wie weit ich Ihnen trauen konnte. Meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt allerdings absolut berechtigt, wie Sie zugeben müssen«, hielt sie ihm leicht unwillig entgegen. »Und — was meinten Sie eben mit Ihrer seltsamen Bemerkung?«

»Das müssen Sie schon allein herausfinden«, antwortete Black unergründlich. »Aber deshalb sind Sie sicher nicht hier. Schon gar nicht, wenn die rechtmäßige Besitzerin dieses Büros nicht anwesend ist.«

»Phineas, nun verunsichere unsere Besucher nicht so«, ertönte Professor Dumbledores wohlwollende Stimme von weiter rechts.

 _> So weit also zu ‘Schlafen’<_, dachte Harry.

Harry und Hermione wandten sich hinüber und schauten auf das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore, das direkt an der Wand hinter dem riesigen Schreibtisch hing und ihnen freundlich zulächelte. Hermione empfand dieses Lächeln jetzt als gönnerhaft und spürte, wie ihre seit langem aufgestaute Erbitterung wie in einem Vulkankegel in ihrem Inneren emporstieg. Sie glaubte sogar, diese Entrüstung und den aufwallenden Zorn im Moment regelrecht auf ihrer Zunge schmecken zu können. Doch sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich so lange wie irgend möglich zu beherrschen. Es würde ihnen im Moment nicht allzu viel Nutzen bringen, wenn sie vor Wut explodieren würde, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie brauchten die Hilfe des ehemaligen Schulleiters — nicht für sich selbst, sondern für einen Mann, der sich selbst geopfert hatte — und wenn dabei auch noch weitere Informationen heraussprangen, umso besser. Beides konnten sie vermutlich nur erwarten, wenn sie ruhig blieb.

»Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch«, sagte Dumbledore. »Du bist weit über dich hinausgewachsen, Harry. Und ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich im richtigen Augenblick für das Leben entschieden hast.«

»Andere hatten diese Möglichkeit einer Entscheidung nicht«, murmelte Hermione ungehalten. > _Verdammt, beherrsch_ _’ dich! <_

Dumbledore warf ihr einen schnellen abschätzenden Blick zu und wandte sich wieder an Harry. »Auch jetzt, wo Tom Riddle nie wieder eine Bedrohung für die Welt darstellen wird, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass es trotz unseres Sieges in der nächsten Zeit weder eine Garantie für Sicherheit noch Schutz in der magischen Welt geben wird.«

»Wir sind nicht hier, um über die Zukunft der magischen Welt zu sprechen«, ließ Harry Dumbledore wissen.

»Das habe ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet.« Der gemalte Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. »Sonst wäre euer Besuch sicher in Professor McGonagalls Anwesenheit erfolgt.«

»Wir sind hier, um über die Opfer zu sprechen.«

Dumbledores Augen verdunkelten sich vor offensichtlicher Trauer und tief empfundenem Schmerz, obwohl er nur ein unglaublich gut gemaltes Portrait war. »Ja, sehr bedauerlich, Harry. Zu viele haben Schaden genommen, sind sogar dafür gestorben. Aber für das ‘Greater Good’ musste jedes Opfer in Kauf genommen werden, selbst der Tod, wie du inzwischen sicherlich verstehst.«

Hermione verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sie spürte wie sich unwillkürlich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Das vielgepriesene ‘Greater Good’! Zu viel war ihrer eigenen Meinung nach im Namen dieses ‘Greater Good’ geschehen.

Harry wiegte allerdings nur nachdenklich den Kopf. »Nun, ich weiß nicht, für mich war die nächste Station des Lebens _kein_ neues Abenteuer«, widersprach er in Anspielung auf Dumbledores damalige Worte. »Doch auch deshalb sind wir nicht hier. Uns geht es um — _Professor_ Snape«, sagte Harry. 

Hermione war stolz auf Harry, sowohl über seine unverblümten Worte als auch darüber, wie er diesen Titel betont hatte.

»Oh … ja … Severus. Professor McGonagall berichtete mir, dass auch er zu den vielen Opfern zählt. Ich bedauere seinen Tod außerordentlich. Ohne seine jahrelange Spionagetätigkeit in Voldemorts Innerem Zirkel hätten wir nur eine geringe Chance gehabt, Voldemort zu vernichten. Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich niemals wirklich das Empfinden, dass Severus ernsthaft daran geglaubt hat, diesen Krieg zu überleben — oder es überhaupt wollte. Auch wenn ich ihm immer wieder versichert habe, dass es auch für ihn eine Zukunft geben würde …«

Hermione unterbrach ihn hart. »Dann lassen Sie diesen Worten jetzt auch Taten folgen! Severus Snape lebt!«

Phineas Nigellus Black keuchte in seinem Portrait laut auf, wobei er im Anschluss daran ein leises, beinahe unhörbares, hartes Lachen ausstieß. Hermione warf ihm einen kurzen missbilligenden Blick zu. Blacks listige, um nicht zu sagen, verschlagene Augen waren auf sie, Hermione, gerichtet. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf Dumbledore, der die Nachricht anscheinend ziemlich gelassen aufgenommen hatte.

»Ja, er ist am Leben. Jemand hat ihn gefunden und zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht«, erklärte sie.

»Wer?«, fragte Dumbledore.

»Das hat …« 

»… Madame Pomfrey nicht gesagt.« Harry hatte sich abrupt eingemischt und seine beste Freundin unterbrochen, wofür Hermione ihm dankbar war. »Allerdings sagte sie ebenfalls, dass er wieder gesund werden würde. Dann ist vielleicht jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, den Grundstein für seine weitere Zukunft zu legen.«

Erneut spürte Hermione Blacks abschätzigen Blick auf sich gerichtet. Um sich davon abzulenken, wandte sie sich wieder an Dumbledore. »Wir sind hierher gekommen, um Sie zu bitten, mit Kingsley Shacklebolt Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie kennen ihn durch die Arbeit im Orden von uns allen am Besten. Er ist in der Aurorenzentrale und hat damit die besten Beziehungen ins Ministerium. Vielleicht weiß er sogar bereits, wer nach der Ermordung von Rufus Scrimgeour und der Absetzung von Pius Thicknesse als neuer Zaubereiminister in das Amt berufen wird.« Hermione schaute Dumbledore entschlossen und erwartungsvoll an.

»Das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Miss Granger. Übrigens wurde der neue Zaubereiminister bereits ernannt.« Er hielt inne, um seinen beiden Besuchern zu erlauben, sich von ihrer Überraschung zu erholen. »Kingsley selbst wurde in das Amt als Amtierender Zaubereiminister berufen, und ich gehe davon aus, dass er in dieser Position nach einiger Zeit bestätigt werden wird.« Dumbledores Augen hatten bei diesen Worten zum ersten Mal begonnen, hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern seiner gemalten Brille zu zwinkern.

»Kingsley Shacklebolt ist Amtierender Zaubereiminister?«, fragte Harry ungläubig.

»Ja, die Nachricht kam erst vor ein paar Stunden.«

»Nun, das sollte wohl unser Problem mit dem Ministerium ein wenig entschärfen. Es ist mit Sicherheit einfacher, einen Menschen zu manipulieren, den man kennt und von dem man weiß, welche Knöpfe man drücken muss, um die gewünschte Reaktion zu erhalten.« Das Zwinkern von Dumbledores Augen hatte auch bei Hermione den richtigen Knopf ausgelöst. Sie hatte es – wenn man das Maß an Aggressivität und Zorn, das sich in ihr bereits seit geraumer Zeit aufgestaut hatte, zugrunde legte — sehr lange geschafft, ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten, aber diese Zurschaustellung seines alten Gebarens hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht.

Dumbledore hatte von der ersten Sekunde an — seit Hermione Granger dieses Büro betreten hatte — die unterschwellige und nur schwer beherrschte Verbitterung bei Miss Granger gespürt und wandte ihr nun seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu. »Ich denke, wir sollten nun offen miteinander reden, Miss Granger. Lassen wir ausnahmsweise alle Höflichkeiten beiseite«, begann er ernst, lehnte sich in seinem gemalten Sessel zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, nachdem er die Arme auf den Sessellehnen aufgestützt hatte.

Harry schaute entsetzt von Hermione zu Dumbledore und wieder zurück. »Was …?«

»Halt dich da ‘raus, Harry!«, kam die prompte Reaktion von Hermione. »Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen ihm und mir.« Ihre Stimme war zu einem Zischen geworden.

Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Wenn er jedoch etwas gelernt hatte, dann, dass man einer Hermione Granger in dieser Verfassung besser nicht in die Quere kam. Er wusste aus langer schmerzvoller Erfahrung ganz genau, wann es besser war, den Mund zu halten und Hermione gewähren zu lassen. Er hatte nur selten eine Situation erlebt, in der Hermione im Begriff stand, ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren. Dies hier war eine davon. Allerdings hatte er sie noch niemals zuvor so aufgebracht, ja, so eisig, erlebt. Entschlossen trat er deshalb einen Schritt zurück.

»Ja, Sie haben Recht«, sagte sie mühsam beherrscht. »Das hier ist meiner Meinung nach seit Monaten überfällig. Leider hat mir nur einfach die Gelegenheit dafür gefehlt. Schließlich mussten wir drei ja Horcruxen hinterherhetzen, die genauso gut von den Mitgliedern des Ordens hätten gesucht und unschädlich gemacht werden können.« Grenzenlose Verbitterung sprach aus ihren Worten und Harry schauderte.

Dumbledore nickte, doch Hermione war noch lange nicht fertig. Sie hatte gerade erst angefangen, sich in Rage zu reden, ihre Stimme klang kalt wie Eis und ihr Auftreten war nun hart und ohne jegliches Zugeständnis. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem kleinen, netten Mädchen, das vor sieben Jahren zaghaft eine Welt betreten hatte, in der es nicht von allen willkommen geheißen worden war.

»Sie haben Harry über Monate in unserem sechsten Schuljahr kleine Bröckchen an Informationen zukommen lassen, gerade so viel, dass er vielleicht, und ich betone, _vielleicht_ in der Lage sein könnte, nach diesen verdammten Dingern zu suchen. Es war ein einziges Ratespiel und in Godric’s Hollow wären wir deshalb beinahe draufgegangen. 

Jeder Ihrer ‘Freunde’ kannte nur kleine Bröckchen. Sie haben Menschen wie Marionetten tanzen lassen, an Fäden, die in Ihrer Hand zusammenliefen. Sie haben jedermann ohne Skrupel manipuliert, egal wen. Seien Sie ehrlich, es war Ihnen doch vollkommen gleichgültig, was aus diesen Menschen wird, ob sie dabei krepieren würden oder nicht.«

Dumbledore wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, hatte jedoch nicht die geringste Chance, da Hermione ihn nicht zu Wort kommen ließ. Sie hatte selbst lange gebraucht, um die Zusammenhänge zu begreifen, hatte zu Anfang nicht einmal glauben können, welcher entsetzliche Abgrund sich vor ihr auftat. Dass sich hinter der Figur des netten Großvaters, den Dumbledore nach Außen hin repräsentierte, in Wirklichkeit ein skrupelloser Manipulator verbarg, hatte sie nicht wahrhaben wollen, bis sich die Wahrheit letztendlich nicht mehr schönreden oder schöndenken ließ. Jetzt sprudelte es geradezu aus ihr heraus, all ihre seit langem aufgestaute Wut, ihre Enttäuschung und auch die Empörung über sein Handeln brauchten ein Ventil.

»Sie selbst haben gemeinsam mit Grindelwald diese Ideen und Grundgerüste einer neuen Weltordnung kreiert und weiterentwickelt, damals von Ihnen als das ‘Greater Good’ bezeichnet, in der die Herrschaft der Zauberer über Muggel und alle anderen Abstammungen letztlich dem Wohle Aller dienen sollte. Etwas, vor dem Sie erst durch die Vorhaltungen Ihres eigenen Bruders und den Tod Ihrer Schwester zum Schluss Angst bekamen, als Sie begriffen, welche Gefahren für die Welt in diesen Ideen lauern, als sie begriffen, dass Ihr Lover Grindelwald diese Ideen für die Untermauerung der Herrschaft der Reinblüter nutzen wollte. Und Voldemort — er hat in diesem Gedankengut das gefunden, was er als seine eigene Weltanschauung betrachtete, auf dem er aufbauen konnte, das er weiterführen konnte.«

Harry blickte auf seine beste Freundin, als hätte er sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen. Sie hatte nichts davon auch nur mit einer Silbe ihm gegenüber erwähnt. Seine Augen waren immer größer geworden, je mehr Fakten Hermione Dumbledore entgegenschleuderte. Sie hatte — im Gegensatz zu ihm — die Zusammenhänge in einer Komplexität durchschaut, die Harry nur bewundern konnte. Und er erkannte auch, dass er bewusst vor der Wahrheit bis zuletzt die Augen verschlossen hatte.

»Sie haben Kinder in einem Krieg für sich kämpfen lassen. _Kinder_. In _Ihrem_ Krieg! Wo waren die Auroren in der Letzten Schlacht? Wo waren die Erwachsenen der magischen Welt?

Sie haben nicht einmal Professor Snape alle Informationen gegeben, die er gebraucht hätte, und das, obwohl Sie behauptet haben, ihm völlig zu vertrauen, obwohl er Ihr Spion in den Reihen Voldemorts war. Sie haben ihn benutzt! Sie haben ihn manipuliert, benutzt und danach einfach weggeworfen. Wäre es nach Ihnen oder Voldemort gegangen, dann läge er jetzt tot in irgendeiner Ecke.«

Die letzten Sätze hatte sie nur noch mit Mühe herausgebracht, weil ein Kloß ihre Kehle verstopfte und Tränen unablässig aus ihren Augen und ihre Wangen hinunter rannen. Sie empfand jetzt, nach ihrem Ausbruch, nur noch maßlose Enttäuschung und grenzenlose Leere. Es war Harry, der von hinten an sie herantrat, sanft beide Arme um sie schlang und sie an seine Brust zog. »Pscht, alles ist gut«, flüsterte er leise tröstend.

Der Zauberer in seinem gemalten Sessel hatte bedrückt die Augen geschlossen. Niemals zuvor hatte ein Anderer seine Verfehlungen dermaßen direkt auf den Punkt gebracht — nicht einmal Aberforth. Scham stieg in ihm auf, für das, was damals geschehen war, doch die Vergangenheit war vergangen. Diesen Teil hatte er auch in all den Jahren seines späteren Lebens nicht mehr ändern können, selbst wenn er es noch so sehr gewünscht hatte. Und er hatte früheren Fehleinschätzungen noch weitere hinzugefügt, wie ihm nun bewusst wurde.

Dumbledore hatte Hermione nicht unterbrechen können — obwohl er einmal den Versuch unternommen hatte — hatte dann nur schweigend zuhören können. Er wischte sich nun mit der Hand über seine gemalten Augen. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war voller Schmerz. Er verstand, was sie bewegte, verstand, warum sie ihm all das entgegenschleuderte. Zu viel war geschehen. Was wusste er schon wirklich darüber, welche Grausamkeiten sie in diesem letzten Jahr gesehen oder erlebt hatte …

»Vieles von dem, was Sie sagten, entspricht sicherlich — zumindest teilweise — der Wahrheit. Auch ich habe in meinem Leben, gerade in meiner Jugend, viele Fehler gemacht, die ich zutiefst bedauere. Trotz allem habe ich versucht, gerade diese Fehler wiedergutzumachen und sie auf keinen Fall zu wiederholen oder gar andere, noch schlimmere, zu begehen. Ich habe meine Lektion damals gelernt.

Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie Sie sich gefühlt haben müssen, wie Sie sich jetzt immer noch fühlen. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich es _niemals_ darauf angelegt hatte, derartig mit Menschen umzugehen, wie Sie es beschrieben haben. Schon gar nicht mit Severus. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort habe ich mit Sicherheit Grenzen überschritten, sowohl die der Anderen als auch meine eigenen, musste sie überschreiten.

Vielleicht sollten Sie in einer ruhigen Stunde, wenn Sie ein wenig Abstand gefunden haben, sich mit Harry zusammensetzen und sich von ihm die Dinge erzählen lassen, die er bei seinem Nahtoderlebnis erfahren hat.«

Die Sanftheit und die Güte, die Hermione in all den Jahren hier in Hogwarts bei ihm verspürt hatte, waren in sein Gesicht und seine Stimme zurückgekehrt. »Ich bin mehr als dankbar dafür, dass Severus am Leben ist. Und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass _Sie_ sein Leben gerettet haben, _Hermione_.« 

Er hob die Hand, als Hermione und Harry kurz aufkeuchten und Hermione dazu ansetzte, etwas zu erwidern. »Woher …?«

Dumbledore lachte leise in sich hinein. »Ich habe ihn hier, auf der ‘anderen’ Seite, nicht gefunden. Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe wirklich alles nach ihm abgesucht. Schließlich habe ich mir mit ihm über viele Jahre die besten Wortgefechte geliefert. Das wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Darauf wollte ich unter keinen Umständen verzichten müssen. Und er fehlt mir — als Freund.«

»Deshalb hat Sie die Nachricht vorhin auch nicht überrascht«, sagte Hermione mehr zu sich selbst.

»Ja. Als Sie beide so plötzlich durch den Kamin in diesem Büro erschienen, war mir augenblicklich klar, dass Sie diejenige gewesen sein mussten, die Severus’ Leben gerettet hat. Keine Sorge, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir — bei uns — sicher. Sie sind in jeder Beziehung eine außergewöhnliche junge Dame, Miss Granger.«

Hermione schüttelte über das Kompliment leicht den Kopf. »Jeder hätte das getan. Jeder.«

»Nein. Leider. Und das wissen Sie ganz genau.«

Hermione senkte traurig den Kopf. Er hatte ja Recht.

»Bevor ich mich ins Ministerium zu Kingsley begebe, möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben. Severus Snape mag in den Augen der Menschen in seiner Umgebung viele Fehler begangen haben, aber nur die wenigsten Beteiligten wissen, wer und wie er wirklich ist. Es ist sehr schwer, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und es bedarf einer großen Investition sowohl in Zeit und als auch in Geduld, ihn kennen zu lernen. Aber es lohnt sich, diesen Versuch zu wagen.« Dumbledore schaute beide lange an, bevor er sich aus seinem gemalten Sessel erhob und aus dem Portrait ging.

Kaum hatte Dumbledore sein Bild verlassen, da huschte Harry zu dem schwarzen Schrank, von dem er wusste, dass Albus Dumbledore dort sein Denkarium aufbewahrte. Professor McGonagall musste es heute Morgen an seinen Platz zurückgestellt haben, da er sich sicher war, es während der Letzten Schlacht auf dem Schreibtisch stehen gelassen zu haben. Er zog eine Phiole aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und begann eilig, die in dem steinernen Wasserbecken herumschwimmenden Erinnerungen mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes einzusammeln. 

Hermione beobachtete ihn einen Moment nachdenklich. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry sich dafür entschieden hatte, Snapes Erinnerungen zu holen und wieder an sich zu nehmen. Doch sie war froh darüber, dass dieses Mal _er_ seinen Verstand gebraucht hatte, da sie selbst es in ihrem Zorn schlichtweg vergessen hatte.

»Jetzt können wir gehen«, sagte Harry und griff nach der Hand seiner besten Freundin. Beide benutzten dieses Mal die Tür, um den Raum zu verlassen. Hermione hatte allerdings dabei das Gefühl, von den dunklen Augen eines Portraits regelrecht durchbohrt zu werden. 

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	7. Ein Minister verspricht seine Unterstützung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione und Harry haben von Dumbledore gelernt und beginnen ein eigenes taktisches Spiel.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie unbeschadet wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Hermione und Harry haben von Dumbledore gelernt und beginnen ein eigenes taktisches Spiel.

* * *

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

Kapitel 7 — Ein Minister verspricht seine Unterstützung

Harry und Hermione waren an den Platz unter der Weide zurückgekehrt. Harry hatte nach Kreacher gerufen und ihn gebeten, Madame Pomfrey auszurichten, dass sie das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hätten und Professor Dumbledore auf dem Weg zu Kingsley Shacklebolt wäre. Kreacher hatte, wie zu erwarten gewesen war, diese Order mit strahlendem Gesicht und unter vielen Verbeugungen empfangen.

Hermione hatte sich hingesetzt und mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt, während Harry direkt am Ufer stand und dem Spiel der kleinen Wellen zuschaute. Beide hingen schweigend ihren Gedanken nach.

Hermiones Wut war noch nicht verraucht. Sie dachte über das nach, was Professor Dumbledore eben zu ihnen gesagt hatte. Sie konnte keine Falschheit darin finden, und doch war sie nicht zufrieden. Tief in ihr brodelte es, die Verbitterung und der Zorn wollten kein Ende nehmen, obwohl Dumbledore alles getan hatte, um ihre Zweifel zu zerstreuen und sie zu beruhigen. Eigentlich hatte er all das gesagt, was sie hatte hören wollen, doch nichts davon hatte sie wirklich beruhigt oder ihr auch nur ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt.

Noch immer konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden, inwieweit sie ihm glauben konnte oder sollte. Er hatte ehrlich geklungen, und doch war da irgendetwas, was sie nicht benennen konnte, ein unausgesprochenes Gefühl, das sie nicht greifen konnte und das ihr Sorgen bereitete. Dumbledore hatte Professor Snape ‘Freund’ genannt … Doch seine Augen hatten eine andere Sprache gesprochen. Oder war sie einer optischen Täuschung aufgesessen? Konnte ein Portrait wirklich so gut gemalt sein, dass es verborgene Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen konnte? Und wieso glaubte sie, dass ihre Zweifel berechtigt waren? Sie lehnte nun auch noch ihren Kopf gegen den Stamm der Weide.

Auch Harry ließ die letzte Stunde Revue passieren. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet gehabt, allerdings nicht mit einem derartigen Ausbruch. Trotzdem Hermione ihn eindringlich vorgewarnt hatte, war er im ersten Moment über ihre Aufmüpfigkeit und Respektlosigkeit entsetzt gewesen. Erst nach und nach war ihm zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass sie mit ihren Anschuldigungen sogar nur die Spitze des Eisbergs ankratzte. Sie hatte Recht. Vieles hätte anders ablaufen können, vieles wäre zu verhindern gewesen, wenn Dumbledore sich vorher anders verhalten hätte. Sie musste diese Gedanken schon lange mit sich herum getragen haben. Er sah zu seiner besten Freundin hinunter, die immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Ihre Frage traf ihn deshalb unvorbereitet.

»Was glaubst du, wie viel kann Professor Dumbledore bei Kingsley Shacklebolt erreichen?«

»Ich weiß es nicht, Hermione, wir müssen jedoch der möglichen Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass es trotz all unserer Bemühungen verdammt übel ausgehen kann«, antwortete Harry. »Allerdings hoffe ich, dass es wenigstens keine _öffentliche_ Verhandlung gegen ihn vor dem Zaubergamot gibt. Vielleicht kann Dumbledore wenigstens eine nichtöffentliche Vorverhandlung herausschlagen, eine Art Anhörung — so wie bei mir damals.«

»Aber Shacklebolt ist doch Mitglied des Ordens, gerade er muss doch wissen, was Professor Snape all die Jahre in seiner Position als Spion für den Orden riskiert und erreicht hat. Wenn er im Nachhinein die Informationen auswertet, die Severus Snape ihnen über all die Jahre gegeben hat — zumindest diejenigen, die er kennt …«, versuchte es Hermione erneut.

Harry drehte sich herum und sah sie niedergeschlagen an. »Ja, aber du weißt doch, wie schwer es ist, Vorurteilen zu begegnen. Nicht unbedingt bei Shacklebolt, aber … Erinnere dich, wie weit diese Vorurteile verbreitet sind — Muggelgeborene wie du — ihr wurdet in diesem einen Jahr unter Voldemort verfolgt, verschleppt, eingesperrt, getötet, nur, weil ihr muggelgeboren seid, weil ihr angeblich nicht in die magische Welt gehört und kein Recht auf einen Zauberstab hättet.

Was glaubst du, welche Grundstimmung in der öffentlichen Meinung über Professor Snape vorherrscht. Über viele Jahre hat er Hunderte von Schülern und Schülerinnen mit seinen Unterrichtsmethoden eingeschüchtert, hat sich ihnen gegenüber unbarmherzig und sicherlich auch grausam verhalten. Die haben nicht vergessen und auch nicht vergeben. Und ganz bestimmt wird es genügend Rachegedanken geben. Abgesehen davon, die öffentliche Meinung ist doch ganz klar — einmal Todesser, immer Todesser. Weißt du noch, wie eng es damals selbst bei mir zugegangen ist? Und das alles dank Dolores Umbridge«, gab er zu bedenken, wobei er diesen Namen voller Abscheu ausspie.

Hermione hatte Harrys Äußerungen zugehört und war mit jedem Wort immer niedergeschlagener und noch eine Schattierung blasser geworden. Er hatte ja Recht. Auch wenn sie es nur ungern zugab, die Chancen für Professor Snape standen nicht allzu gut. »Ich weiß, dass du Recht hast, Harry, aber … das ist einfach nur ungerecht.«

»Gerechtigkeit ist etwas, was man in dieser Gesellschaft nicht unbedingt erwarten darf«, antwortete Harry düster.

»Ich bin nicht bereit, mich damit abzufinden! Die wollen Kampf? Dann bekommen sie ihn!« Ihr Blick war hart und kalt, genau wie in Dumbledores Büro.

»Warte doch erst einmal ab. Vielleicht kommt es ja ganz anders, als wir glauben.« Selbst Harry glaubte nicht so recht an seine eigenen Worte, genauso wenig wie er das Gefühl hatte, dass Hermione ihm Glauben schenkte.

Erst im Laufe dieser Diskussion war sich Hermione der enormen Tragweite ihrer Entscheidung in der Heulenden Hütte völlig bewusst geworden. Sie hatte ohne das geringste Zögern über Severus Snapes Kopf hinweg die Entscheidung _für_ sein Leben getroffen. Mit dieser Handlung hatte sie in dem Augenblick auch die Verantwortung für dieses Leben übernommen. Und noch etwas erkannte sie: Sie war es ihm schuldig, dafür zu sorgen, dass sein weiteres Leben als menschenwürdig bezeichnet werden konnte. Und das bedeutete zuallererst, ihn vor Azkaban zu bewahren und damit eine wirkliche Zukunft für ihn zu ermöglichen.

Ruckartig hob sie ihren Kopf. »Ich werde nicht einfach die Hände in den Schoß legen und abwarten, Harry. Das kann niemand von mir verlangen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide jetzt sofort etwas unternehmen, um einen gewissen Vorsprung vor seinen potentiellen Verfolgern zu bekommen?«

»Was meinst du?«, fragte Harry irritiert.

»Nun ja, du hast vorhin Dolores Umbridge erwähnt. Das hat mich an den Gedanken erinnert, der mir vorhin im Krankenflügel schon gekommen war: Ich glaube, ich weiß, auf welche Art und Weise _wir_ die öffentliche Meinung ein wenig in die richtige Richtung manipulieren könnten. Wie wäre es mit einem weiteren Exklusivinterview im _Klitterer_? Natürlich nur, wenn Xenophilius Lovegood zustimmt. Wobei ich glaube, dass das kein Problem darstellen sollte — nach all dem, was in seinem Haus geschehen ist.« Sie sah ihn gleichzeitig herausfordernd und erwartungsvoll an.

Harry schaute sie völlig verblüfft an. »Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob dich der Sprechende Hut nicht in das falsche Haus gesteckt hat. Wo du nur immer deine Ideen hernimmst! Unglaublich!« Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Hermione lachte nicht darüber, obwohl es so schien, als ob sie sich zumindest geringfügig entkrampfte. »Also bist du damit einverstanden, Luna zu fragen?«

»Natürlich! Los, komm.« Er griff nach ihrer Hand, zog sie hoch und zerrte sie halb in Richtung Schloss. Je näher sie allerdings dem Schloss kamen, umso langsamer wurden sie.

Beide waren vorhin, als sie früher am Morgen aufgrund der dringenden Bitte von Madame Pomfrey diesen Weg entlang in den Krankenflügel gerannt waren, viel zu sehr in ihrer Angst um Professor Snape gefangen gewesen, als dass sie bewusst wahrgenommen hätten, was um sie herum geschah. Jetzt jedoch nahmen sie die Eindrücke aus ihrer Umgebung umso deutlicher in sich auf. Erstaunt blieben sie stehen.

Ihnen war bekannt, dass das Schloss gewisse Selbstheilungskräfte besaß, und es ebenfalls in der Lage war, nach den Wünschen der jeweiligen Schulleiter neue Räume zu erschaffen. Allerdings war das, was sie sahen, auch für sie beinahe unfassbar. Die Außenmauern waren fast in allen Bereichen wiederhergestellt und der Gryffindor-Turm ragte bereits wieder zu einem Drittel in den Himmel. Überall waren Hunderte erwachsene Zauberer und Hexen, aber auch ältere Schüler und Schülerinnen damit beschäftigt, die Verwüstungen und Zerstörungen zu beseitigen und Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen. Trotzdem würde es vermutlich noch Wochen dauern, bis dieses Schloss wieder zu dem würde, was es vor Voldemorts Angriff gewesen war.

Zögernd gingen sie weiter. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Luna gefunden hatten, die zusammen mit Neville und Draco versuchte, das Eingangsportal mit Hilfe des Schwebezaubers wieder in seine Angeln zu heben, nachdem sie diese repariert hatten. Hermione und Harry zogen augenblicklich ihre Zauberstäbe und halfen, die schweren Doppeltüren in den dafür erforderlichen Winkel zu dirigieren. Mit lautem Krachen rasteten beide Flügel in ihren Angeln ein.

»Uff«, schnaufte Neville, während Draco ein vorsichtiges, aber unsicheres Lächeln aufsetzte und Luna sich einfach nur auf die Steinstufen fallen ließ. »Danke. Ihr kamt gerade zur rechten Zeit. Das war knapp.«

»Dafür sind wir doch inzwischen bekannt, Neville, oder?« Harry grinste breit.

Neville gab daraufhin Harry solch einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter, dass dieser in die Knie ging. »Angeber!«, feixte er, während er Hermione zur Begrüßung in die Arme zog und fest drückte.

Harry lachte nur, nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte.

»Du warst Klasse gestern, Neville. Ich bin so stolz auf dich«, nuschelte Hermione in Nevilles Umarmung. Sie freute sich ehrlich für ihn. Nicht gerade wenige ihrer Haus-Mitbewohner waren seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr der Meinung gewesen, dass Neville nicht nach Gryffindor gehörte. Nun hatte er allen das Gegenteil bewiesen, als er Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen hatte, um Nagini zu töten.

Harry blickte zu Draco Malfoy hinüber. Er zögerte einen Moment. »Draco«, grüßte er dann.

»Po— Harry«, kam eine leise Antwort.

Draco hatte dem Wortwechsel von Hermione und Neville mit Befremden gelauscht. Man konnte regelrecht zusehen, wie er innerlich seinen Kopf schüttelte. Der Reinblüter in ihm konnte nicht verstehen, wie Neville fähig war, sich über jegliche Standesgrenze so ohne weiteres hinwegzusetzen. Obwohl er all die Jahre mit ihnen in einem Klassenraum gesessen hatte, obwohl er immer wieder gesehen hatte, wie Hermione Neville bei vielen Zaubertränken geholfen hatte, war ihm diese Art von freundschaftlichem Geplänkel und ehrlicher Freundschaft zwischen einem Reinblüter und einer Muggelgeborenen völlig fremd. Für einen Slytherin schien dies einfach unvorstellbar zu sein.

Harry grinste immer noch. »Okay, Neville, ich verstehe. Eigentlich wollte ich dir Luna für eine Weile entführen, aber jetzt werde ich darüber besser noch einmal genauer nachdenken.« Er rieb sich demonstrativ seine schmerzende Schulter.

»Wage es!« Neville hob scherzhaft drohend seine Faust.

Nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens, in denen Harry sich benahm, als würde er ernsthaft über ein Problem nachgrübeln, grinste er und erwiderte: »Doch, ich werde das Risiko eingehen.« Harry verstrubbelte seine ohnehin strubbeligen Haare noch mehr, als er mit der Hand spielerisch hindurchfuhr. »Kein Zweifel!« Nur durch Zufall fiel sein Blick auf den blonden Jungen, der während seiner Schulzeit sein Erzfeind gewesen war.

Draco stand immer noch völlig verloren auf den Stufen zum Eingangsportal, die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab selbstvergessen auf den Boden gerichtet, die grauen Augen mit einem Ausdruck voller Sehnsucht auf die Freunde gerichtet, die sich eine freundschaftliche Plänkelei lieferten. Einen Moment wünschte er sich wider besseren Wissens, dazu zu gehören, einmal eine solche Freundschaft erleben zu dürfen. Dann schüttelte er diesen Gedanken als eines Malfoys nicht würdig ab und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. Für ihn war dies alles noch lange nicht vorbei. Er hatte nicht die geringste Hoffnung, seine Rolle bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts verschleiern zu können. Seine Eltern waren vergangene Nacht noch in der Großen Halle festgenommen und nach Azkaban gebracht worden — und ihm drohte sicherlich bald dasselbe Schicksal. Er drehte sich ab.

Harry empfand ungewollt einen Augenblick Mitleid für ihn. Er war Zeuge dessen geworden, wie Draco hilflos hatte miterleben müssen, wie seine Eltern von Auroren verhaftet wurden. Draco stand zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben allein, ohne einflussreiche Familie im Rücken, ohne seine heuchlerischen Slytherin-Freunde. Doch im Moment waren andere Dinge wichtiger. Harry schaute zu Luna hinunter.

Das Mädchen mit den hüftlangen, schmutzigblonden Haaren starrte Harry in ihrer eigentümlich verträumten Weise an, stand dann auf und lächelte versonnen. »Gehen wir ein Stück«, sagte sie und ging in Richtung des Großen Sees, wo Harry und Hermione gerade erst hergekommen waren. »Was kann ich für euch tun?«, fragte sie leise. Sie hatte sich in ihrer Art kaum verändert. Nur wenn man darüber Bescheid wusste, und sehr genau hinsah, konnte man ihr die Monate im Kerker in Malfoy Manor ansehen.

»Wir brauchen noch einmal deine Hilfe, Luna«, erklärte Hermione vorsichtig, während sie sich ihr zuwandte. Sie schaute das andere Mädchen aufmerksam an, das aussah, als würde es in einer anderen Welt weilen. Hermione wusste allerdings, dass dieser Eindruck extrem täuschte. Luna war sich ihrer Umgebung sehr wohl bewusst und besaß einen messerscharfen Verstand.

»Meine Hilfe? Wobei?«, antwortete Luna, deren silbrig graue Augen nun leicht erstaunt blickten.

»Wäre dein Vater für den _Klitterer_ an einem weiteren Exklusivinterview von Harry interessiert?«, fragte Hermione sie nervös. Zu viel hing davon ab, wie Luna auf diese Frage reagieren würde.

»Über eure Flucht? Sicherlich«, sagte Luna ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, während sie ihren neuen Zauberstab hinter ihr Ohr schob.

»Musst du nicht erst deinen Vater fragen?«, wunderte sich Harry.

Luna winkte ab. »Nein. Nach dem, was bei uns zu Hause passiert ist, würde er allem zustimmen, nur um seine Schuld wiedergutzumachen? Es tut ihm so furchtbar leid. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Ihr mein Leben gerettet habt. Er würde alles für euch tun.« Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Harry überlegte nur kurz. »Nun, dann wären es zwei Interviews. Die Geschichte über unsere Flucht würde ich allerdings erst dann erzählen, wenn das erste Interview im _Klitterer_ erschienen ist«, sagte Harry innerlich grinsend.

Hermione, die sich gerade sichtlich entspannte hatte, zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Luna dagegen schaute Harry nur anerkennend an.

»Wie Slytherin. Du willst also zuerst eine Enthüllungsstory, oder? Über Voldemort?«, brachte es Luna auf den Punkt.

Harry entschied sich dafür, ihr sofort die Wahrheit zu sagen. »Nein, nicht Voldemort. Über einen wirklichen Helden dieses Krieges.«

»Wen?«

»Professor Snape.«

Luna schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht zu sein. Sie hatte gestern Nacht nur wenige Meter von Harry entfernt gestanden, als dieser Voldemort über Professor Snapes wahre Loyalität aufgeklärt hatte. Sie hatte dabei nicht einmal geblinzelt, als ob sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte.

Und auch Harrys Angaben zu dem Thema des Interviews schienen sie eben nicht allzu sehr überrascht zu haben. »Wenn ich dich interviewen darf?«, war ihre einzige Frage dazu.

»Ja. Du warst das letzte Mal sehr gut«, gab Harry unumwunden zu.

Ein weiteres, dieses Mal von Innen kommendes Lächeln, war Harrys Dank für seine Worte.

»Wann würde denn das Interview erscheinen?«, mischte sich Hermione ein.

»Morgen, in einer Extraausgabe«, versprach Luna sofort.

Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nur als triumphierend bezeichnen.

Ein leises _Plopp_ ertönte und die drei drehten sich erschrocken herum. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt hatte Winky appariert. Zu Hermiones Erstaunen war die Kleidung der kleinen Hauselfe entgegen ihrer normalen Aufmachung sauber und sie schwankte nicht. »Professor McGonagall bittet Mister Potter und Miss Granger, in das Büro der Schulleiterin zu kommen«, sagte sie und verschwand, ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Die beiden schauten einander an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob dies etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes zu bedeuten hatte. Wie schnell hatte Professor Dumbledore handeln können? Was hatte er erreicht? Angst begann Hermiones Rückgrat hinaufzukriechen.

Harry drehte sich zu Luna herum. »Könnten wir uns nach dem Mittagessen treffen, um das Interview zu machen, oder ist das zu spät, um es morgen noch erscheinen zu lassen?«

»Kein Problem, das ist in Ordnung«, antwortete Luna. »Geht nur.«

Hermione und Harry gingen nun erneut zum Schloss, durch das vorhin mit ihrer Hilfe reparierte Eingangsportal, die Treppen hinauf und die weitläufigen Korridore entlang bis in den siebenten Stock zu dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Büro der Schulleiterin verbarg. Erst hier stellten sie fest, dass sie vergessen hatten, Winky nach dem Passwort zu fragen. Doch der Wasserspeier schob sich in dem Moment zur Seite, wo sie genau davor standen und im Begriff waren, zu überlegen, wie sie an ihm ohne ein Passwort vorbeikommen sollten. Sie wurden also bereits erwartet.

Beide stiegen auf die erste Stufe der Wendeltreppe, die sich sofort in Bewegung setzte und sie langsam drehend nach oben trug. Dort angekommen, klopften sie und die Stimme von Professor McGonagall bat sie herein. Kingsley Shacklebolt und Minerva McGonagall saßen an einem ovalen Couchtisch am Fenster, der vor ein paar Stunden noch nicht hier gestanden hatte. »Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind«, sagte Professor McGonagall und lud die beiden mit einer Handbewegung ein, in den freien Sesseln Platz zu nehmen.

Sie leisteten der freundlichen Aufforderung folge und setzten sich. Auf dem Tisch standen, neben einer großen Kanne mit Tee, mehrere Platten mit kleinen Häppchen. Sowohl McGonagall als auch Shacklebolt hatten bereits volle Tassen vor sich stehen.

»Bedienen Sie sich?«, bat Professor McGonagall.

»Gern«, antwortete Hermione und schenkte Harry und sich selbst Tee ein. Er war so gut wie immer, wie sie nach dem ersten Schluck feststellte.

Der gerade erst berufene Amtierende Zaubereiminister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, der sich gemütlich zurückgelehnt hatte, sah noch genauso aus, wie Hermione ihn von ihrer letzten Begegnung in Erinnerung hatte. Er war groß, schwarz, bekleidet mit Jeans und einem dunkelblauen Hemd wie ein Muggel und das Licht der Kerzen spiegelte sich auf seiner Glatze. An seinem rechten Ohrläppchen baumelte sein Markenzeichen, eine breite goldene Kreole, und Hermione entdeckte verwundert auf seinem Ärmel Reste von Spinnweben. Als Harry und Hermione das Büro der Schulleiterin betreten hatten, hatten seine weißen Zähne aufgeblitzt, als er den Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog. Er beugte sich vor und räusperte sich.

»Mister Potter, Miss Granger, ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen. Die magische Welt ist Ihnen und Ihren Mitstreitern für die Eliminierung Voldemorts zutiefst zu Dank verpflichtet. Das Ministerium hat entschieden, dass die an der Vernichtung Voldemorts ausschlaggebend Beteiligten sowohl mit dem Merlin-Orden verschiedener Klassen ausgezeichnet als auch mit sofortiger Wirkung ins Ministerium berufen werden sollen, um dieses von Grund auf zu reformieren, egal, ob diese Personen einen Schulabschluss haben oder nicht. Ich hoffe, wir können bereits auf Sie beide zählen.«

Beide fühlten sich vollkommen überrollt. Während Harry noch überwältigt von der soeben gehörten Ansprache nach Luft schnappte, fragte sich Hermione unbehaglich, ob sie gerade einer Wahlkampfveranstaltung beiwohnte. Sie musste sich zurückhalten, um sich nicht nach verstecktem Publikum umzusehen. > _Es gibt Dinge, die werden sich wahrscheinlich niemals ändern <_, dachte sie freudlos. Nebenbei arbeitete ihr Verstand bereits auf Hochtouren. Fragen über Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

Wollte sie nach diesem furchtbaren Jahr noch einmal nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um ihr siebentes Jahr zu beginnen und einen richtigen Schulabschluss zu machen? Wollte sie eine Karriere im Ministerium ohne Schulabschluss starten? Wollte sie überhaupt eine Karriere im Ministerium? Sicher, die Aufgabe war reizvoll, sie würde vermutlich viel bewegen können. Zumindest am Anfang! Und dann? Was würde in ein paar Jahren sein, wäre es dann immer noch reizvoll? Würde sie lieber eine Lehre oder ein Studium in Verwandlung, Arithmantik oder Zaubertränken beginnen? Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, aber dazu brauchte sie ihre NEWTs. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Professor McGonagall hatte sich bis zu diesem Moment zurückgehalten und nur beobachtet. Sie konnte sehen, dass beide sich nicht geschmeichelt fühlten, wie Kingsley vorhin noch gehofft hatte. Sowohl Mister Potter als auch Miss Granger hatten zu oft schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Zaubereiministerium gemacht, als dass sie sich jetzt zu einer überstürzten Reaktion hinreißen lassen würden. Und Minerva begriff in diesem Moment, dass sie eingreifen musste, bevor noch mehr Porzellan zerschlagen würde. Deshalb wandte sie sich mit einem genervten Kopfschütteln und ihrem üblichen strengen Gesichtsausdruck an Kingsley Shacklebolt. »Was hast du vor, Kingsley? Willst du die beiden komplett überrumpeln oder sie lieber gleich verschrecken? Lass ihnen wenigstens ein wenig Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.«

Hermione gab Professor McGonagall vollkommen Recht. Dies war nichts, was sie übers Knie brechen wollte, nichts, worüber sie innerhalb von ein paar Minuten eine Entscheidung treffen musste — damit stellte sie die Weichen für ihre Zukunft. »Lassen Sie uns in Ruhe darüber nachdenken und entscheiden. Das ist kein Angebot, das man zwischen Tür und Angel akzeptieren sollte«, antwortete sie dann bestimmt.

Kingsley nickte bedächtig. »Nun, das kann ich verstehen, allerdings würde es mich freuen, wenn Sie — gerade Sie beide, und natürlich auch Mister Weasley — mir eine Zusage geben würden. Und es geht mir dabei nicht um Sie als eine Art Aushängeschild, ganz gewiss nicht. Ich denke, dass Sie neue Ideen und die richtige Einstellung mitbringen, den Willen zu Veränderungen und die Durchsetzungsfähigkeit haben.«

»Kingsley!«, mahnte Professor Dumbledores Stimme nun ebenfalls.

»Lassen Sie uns Zeit«, antwortete jetzt auch Harry. »Ich mag ziemlich spontan sein, wahrscheinlich spontaner, als gut für mich und andere ist, aber so schnell werde selbst ich keine so weit reichende Entscheidung treffen.« Er schaute kurz zu Hermione hinüber und hoffte, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dies sollte eine Art von Entschuldigung dafür sein, dass er sich im Forrest of Dean nicht hatte beherrschen können und hitzköpfig den Namen von Voldemort ausgesprochen hatte, was zu den furchtbaren Ereignissen in Malfoy Manor geführt hatte.

In Hermiones Blick war bei Harrys Worten kurzzeitig leichte Belustigung zu erkennen, die dann erneut in tiefe Ernsthaftigkeit umschlug, als in ihr Bewusstsein sickerte, wie Harrys Worte wirklich gemeint waren. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. »Schon gut, Harry«, sagte sie leise, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Shacklebolt und auch McGonagall sahen die beiden etwas ratlos an. »Natürlich geben wir Ihnen die Zeit, in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken«, bemerkte der Amtierende Zaubereiminister würdevoll.

»Ich bin für meinen Teil absolut sicher, dass es für mich keinerlei Sinn ergibt, überhaupt über irgendwelche Möglichkeiten meiner ‘Karriere’ in der Zukunft nachzudenken, bevor nicht einige grundlegende und weitaus wichtigere Dinge geklärt sind«, formulierte Hermione nun entschlossen ihre Gedanken, die sie die gesamte Zeit nicht aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt schaute taxierend von Hermione zu Harry, dessen Augen ebenfalls einen abschätzenden Ausdruck angenommen hatten, als er die Augen leicht zusammenkniff, um Shacklebolt seinerseits zu mustern, und warf dann einen Blick zu Albus Dumbledores Portrait hinüber. »Ah … ja. Ich glaube, dass ich verstehe …«

Aus der Richtung von Dumbledores Portrait ertönte ein leises Lachen. Albus Dumbledore schien sich auf Shacklebolts Kosten zu amüsieren.

»Nun, Sie sind hier. Das bedeutet zumindest, dass Professor Dumbledore Sie gefunden und mit Ihnen gesprochen haben muss«, stellte Harry nüchtern fest.

»Ja, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich Severus Snape blindlings einen Freibrief ausstellen kann oder will. Sie beide waren niemals Mitglieder des Phönixordens, denn dann wüssten Sie, dass ich mit Recht nicht gerade als Anhänger von Severus Snape gelte. Ich kenne ihn noch aus unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit und habe auf den Ordenstreffen erlebt. Seine und meine Anschauungen über sehr viele Dinge, darunter ganz besonders Loyalität, waren und sind meines Erachtens grundsätzlich verschieden. Ich glaube, dass ich erst einmal eine ganze Weile darüber nachdenken muss, ob ich reinen Gewissens Ihre Erwartungen erfüllen kann, und inwieweit ich Ihrer … — nun, sagen wir — … _Bitte_ entsprechen und ihm helfen werde.«

»Loyalität! Sie wagen es, an seiner Loyalität zu zweifeln???« Harry war fassungslos.

»Sie müssen darüber _nachdenken_? Meiner _Bitte_?« Hermione glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. »Wo waren Sie, als Harry in der Letzten Schlacht Voldemort über Severus Snapes wahre Loyalität aufgeklärt hat? Wie können Sie es wagen, die Worte des Jungen-der-lebt anzuzweifeln?!!!« Sie war außer sich.

»Mister Potter! Miss Granger! Dies ist der Amtierende Zaubereiminister!« Professor McGonagall richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf und versuchte voller Entrüstung, Hermione zurechtzuweisen. Noch niemals in den langen Jahren zuvor hatte ihre Vorzeigeschülerin sich derart despektierlich einem Professor oder einer anderen Autorität gegenüber benommen.

»Lass nur, Minerva. Ich kann Miss Granger bis zu einem gewissen Punkt sogar verstehen. Aber Sie müssen auch versuchen, meine Einstellung zu akzeptieren«, wandte er sich nun wieder an Hermione. »Es sind im letzten Jahr viele schreckliche Dinge an dieser Schule geschehen, Dinge, über die Sie nichts wissen, da Sie nicht hier waren«, erwiderte Kingsley Shacklebolt leise. »Severus Snape wurde von Voldemort höchstpersönlich als Schulleiter eingesetzt, er hat beide Carrows als Professoren an diese Schule geholt …«

»Aber doch nicht, weil dies seinem freien Willen entsprach. Er war dazu gezwungen, die Carrows einzustellen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie ‘nachdrücklich’ Voldemort darauf bestanden hat. Offiziell, um den Schülern Disziplin und die richtige Einstellung gegenüber Muggeln zu vermitteln, in Wirklichkeit jedoch bestand ihre Aufgabe bestimmt zum großen Teil darin, Professor Snape zu überwachen …« Hermione hatte sich gerade erst warm geredet, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen.

»Er war gezwungen, Dinge zu tun, die ihm widerstrebten. Er musste unter allen Umständen seine Tarnung als rechte Hand Voldemorts aufrechterhalten und versuchen, trotzdem die Schüler zu beschützen. Ohne ihn wären vermutlich noch weitaus schlimmere Dinge geschehen …«, führte er Hermiones Gedanken weiter.

Doch sie hatte noch nicht ihr ganzes Pulver verschossen. »Er hat alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, die Schüler im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten zu schützen. Nach allem, was ich gestern von Neville gehört habe, haben die Carrows mit harter Hand regiert. Allein der versuchte Diebstahl des Schwertes durch Ginny, Neville und Luna hätte normalerweise, wäre es den Carrows gegangen, eine Bestrafung durch Unverzeihliche Flüche wie den Cruciatus bedeutet. Aber das ist nicht geschehen. Merkwürdig, oder? Professor Snape dagegen hat sie mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt …« Hermione war jetzt kaum noch zu stoppen.

»Okay, okay, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich über Ihre Argumente ernsthaft nachdenken werde.« Kingsley Shacklebolt hob abwehrend beide Hände. »Sparen Sie sich ihre flammende Verteidigungsrede für den Zeitpunkt auf, wo sie nötig sein wird: Für die Zauberer und Hexen im Zaubergamot. Ich bezweifle, dass selbst mein Gewicht als Amtierender Zaubereiminister ausreichen wird, um ihm eine Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot zu ersparen. Und ich habe praktisch keinerlei direkten Einfluss auf den Ausgang dieses Verfahrens. Dabei kann alles passieren, von Freispruch bis Azkaban.«

Hermione betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte seine Körpersprache nicht in Einklang mit seinen Worten bringen. _ >Warum bin ich mir nur nicht sicher, dass er in Wirklichkeit ernsthaft darüber nachdenken will?<_, fragte sie sich. Laut jedoch begehrte sie auf: »Das ist absolut nicht fair. Er hat so viele Jahre seines Lebens dafür aufgewendet, Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen, hat dafür alles riskiert, hat sich sogar Voldemorts Folterungen unterworfen, ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigene Gesundheit, hat Dinge gesehen und erlebt …«

»Woher wollen Sie das alles wissen, Miss Granger? Abgesehen davon, versuche ich einfach nur, realistisch zu sein«, unterbrach Kingsley sie.

»Oh … ja … realistisch. Vielleicht sollten Sie dabei besser im Auge behalten, was er für die magische Welt getan hat. Das ist für mich _realistisch_. Das ist es, was wirklich zählt.« Hermiones Stimme war zu einem leisen Zischen geworden, ein gefährliches Etwas lag darin, von dem ihre Freunde wussten, dass dies nur geschah, wenn sie die Grenze ihrer Selbstbeherrschung erreicht hatte. Niemand von ihnen hatte jemals das Bedürfnis verspürt, auszuloten, was sich hinter dieser Grenze verbarg. Harry hatte vorhin geglaubt, einen kurzen Blick hinter diese Grenze erhascht zu haben, allerdings war er sich jetzt nicht mehr ganz so sicher.

»Miss Granger! Jetzt reicht es!«, intervenierte Professor McGonagall erneut, diesmal wirklich empört und lautstark. Ihr Mund war zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengekniffen und sie schoss einen bitterbösen Blick auf ihre favorisierte Schülerin ab.

Doch diese ließ sich nicht aufhalten. »Sie scheinen doch gar kein Interesse daran zu haben, dass die Wahrheit über Severus Snape ans Licht kommt. Was ist es …? Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser? Oder irgendetwas Privates …?«

Kingsley Shacklebolt beugte sich nach vorn. Seine Stimme klang hart und angespannt. »Ich kannte Snape bereits während meiner Schulzeit. Und glauben Sie mir, er war alles andere als ein netter Junge. Er ging keinem Streit mit den Marauders aus dem Weg, war nur auf Dunkle Magie ausgerichtet. Trieb sich immer mit einer Gang aus Slytherins herum, die sich später fast alle als Todesser erwiesen. So wie er selbst …«

Hermione setzte zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an, aber erneut hörten sie Albus Dumbledores Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. »Kingsley — hör’ auf.« Er klang bittend und mahnend zugleich.

»Aber, Albus! Sie kann doch nicht …«

»Hör’ auf! Sie mag Gryffindor sein, aber selbst du als Slytherin wirst ihr nicht gewachsen sein.« Dieses Mal gab es in dieser Stimme weder ein leises Lachen noch einen amüsierten Unterton; die Stimme war nur eindringlich.

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Dieses kleine Mädchen …«

Doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn abrupt. »Dieses kleine Mädchen, wie du sie nennst, war das Gehirn — der Verstand — des ‘Goldenen Trios’. Jeder, der versuchen sollte, sich Hermione Granger entgegenzustellen, wird eine der mächtigsten Hexen dieses Jahrhunderts zur erbitterten Gegnerin bekommen, Kingsley.«

Alle Blicke waren nun auf Dumbledore gerichtet. In den gemalten Augen war kein übliches Zwinkern, er blinzelte nicht einmal. Seine Miene war ernst, beinahe sorgenvoll. »Es wird kein ungefährliches Unterfangen sein, sich Miss Granger in den Weg zu stellen. Der Zaubergamot sollte sich auf einen harten Kampf gefasst machen.«

Diesen Worten folgte für mehrere Sekunden ein tiefes Schweigen. Alle im Raum Anwesenden mussten erst einmal jeder für sich mental verarbeiten, welche Bedeutung Dumbledores Bemerkung hatte.

»Aber …« Professor McGonagall fasste sich als Erste wieder. »Albus, was um Merlins Willen willst du damit sagen?«

Doch das Portrait schwieg, und Minerva McGonagall hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie auf diese Frage, zumindest in Anwesenheit der Anderen, keine Antwort erhalten würde — wenn überhaupt.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, dessen Blick sich nach Dumbledores letzten Worten fest auf Hermione gerichtet hatte, versuchte ein nachträgliches Erschauern zu unterdrücken. Er hatte zumindest während des Zweiten Krieges gegen Voldemort eng genug mit Albus zusammengearbeitet, um sich dessen bewusst zu sein, dass dieser eine solche Aussage nur traf, wenn er sich seiner Sache sehr sicher war. »Es hat keinen Sinn, sich bereits jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was geschehen _könnte_ , Miss Granger«, versuchte er nun, sie und sich selbst zu beschwichtigen. »Abgesehen davon, auch der Aussage des Goldenen Trios wird in dieser Angelegenheit sicherlich ein großes Gewicht beigemessen werden.«

»Und der Aussage von Professor Dumbledore«, setzte Harry hinzu.

Kingsley Shacklebolt nickte. »Auch das. Wir werden sehen müssen, was die Zukunft bringt. Ich kann und will Ihnen nichts versprechen, was ich vielleicht nicht halten kann, aber ich werde versuchen, alles zu tun, was in der Macht des Amtierenden Zaubereiministers steht, was für Severus Snape von Nutzen sein könnte. Auch wenn ich dabei gegen meine persönliche Überzeugung handeln muss. In wie weit ich wirklich dazu in der Lage sein werde, weiß nur Merlin selbst. Es gibt jedoch noch eine weitere Angelegenheit, über die ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte, Mister Potter.«

Harry schaute ihn leicht irritiert an. »Was meinen Sie?«, fragte er.

»Die politische und wirtschaftliche Situation in Großbritannien nach Voldemorts Sturz ist vollkommen instabil. Nicht nur Hogwarts wurde zum Teil zerstört, auch in den großen Städten des Landes gibt es massive Schäden. Die Winkelgasse und das Ministerium sind besonders betroffen, aber auch andere Teile Londons. Manchester, Glasgow, Bristol und viele andere Städte sind ebenfalls nicht verschont geblieben. Und nicht nur die Bereiche der Zauberer, sondern auch ganze Muggel-Stadtteile.

Noch immer sind sowohl flüchtige Todesser als auch Voldemorts Sympathisanten über das ganze Land verstreut. Es ist sehr schwer, Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden, was die Arbeit des Ministeriums nicht gerade erleichtert. Die Anstrengungen des Ordens sind also ebenfalls noch lange nicht beendet. Und es ist und bleibt immer noch sehr gefährlich dort draußen. Wir benötigen einen Ort, an dem der Orden sich weiterhin treffen kann. Dabei hatte ich an den Grimmauldplatz gedacht.«

Harry entspannte sich sichtlich und nippte an seinem Tee. »Natürlich stelle ich dem Orden für die Treffen den Grimmauldplatz zur Verfügung. Allerdings muss ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es vermutlich mehreren Todessern gelungen ist, in das Gebäude einzudringen und ihnen deshalb der Standort bekannt sein dürfte.«

»Das war allein meine Schuld. Yaxley hat mich bei der Flucht aus dem Ministerium am Ärmel erwischt und ich konnte ihn nicht mehr abschütteln, bevor wir apparierten«, erklärte Hermione beschämt. »Da ich mich ihm erst entziehen konnte, als wir uns bereits auf der obersten Stufe des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz befanden, und damit innerhalb des Wirkungsbereiches des Fidelius-Zaubers für das Haus, mussten wir Hals über Kopf flüchten.«

»He, das war nicht deine Schuld, Hermione!«, erhob Harry augenblicklich Einwände, doch sie zuckte als Antwort nur unglücklich mit den Schultern.

»Ich werde das Haus zusammen mit einigen Auroren durchsuchen und danach einen neuen Fidelius-Zauber errichten. Wären Sie damit einverstanden, dass Professor McGonagall die Rolle des Geheimniswahrers übernimmt?«, fragte Kingsley. Minerva nickte ihre Zustimmung.

»Natürlich«, antwortete Harry. »Bei dieser Gelegenheit könnten Sie bitte auch gleich dieses Ungetüm im Eingangsbereich beseitigen, das Moody dort hinterlassen hat.«

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah ein wenig erstaunt aus, doch Harry bot ihm nur eine vage Erklärung an. »Sie werden wissen, was ich meine, wenn Sie dort sind. Wenn es irgendwie möglich ist, würde ich gern heute Abend zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren.«

Der Amtierende Zaubereiminister wiegte den Kopf. »Ich werde Ihnen eine Eule schicken, wenn wir die Durchsuchung abgeschlossen haben und der neue Fidelius-Zauber errichtet ist.«

Harry nickte und erhob sich. Auch Hermione und die beiden anderen standen auf.

»Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich werde sehen, was ich erreichen kann — für ihn. Ich melde mich bei Minerva, sobald ich genaueres weiß. Und — denken Sie über mein Angebot nach. Es ist wichtig für die magische Welt, dass die Positionen im Ministerium mit Menschen besetzt werden, die einen wirklichen Umbruch und Neuanfang wollen.«

»Das werden wir. Vielen Dank, Minister.« Harry und Hermione wandten sich um und gingen in Richtung der Tür.

Gerade als Harry die Hand nach der Klinke ausstreckte, erreichte sie Shacklebolts letzte Frage: »Wissen Sie zufällig irgendetwas über den Verbleib von Severus Snapes Zauberstab? Es ist leider unvermeidlich, ihn bis zur Verhandlung zu konfiszieren. Allerdings habe ich feststellen müssen, dass er sich im Moment nicht in seinem Besitz befindet.«

Beide drehten sich zu ihm herum. In ihrer beider Blick lag absolute Unschuld — in Harrys, weil er völlig unschuldig war, in Hermiones, weil sie sich vollkommen in der Gewalt hatte. »Nein. Woher auch? Vielleicht sollten Sie sich bei Madame Pomfrey erkundigen«, gab sie ihm einen guten Rat, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und griff selbst nach der Türklinke.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	8. Unannehmlichkeiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione und Harry kehren an den Grimmauldplatz zurück, während Severus weiterhin versucht, Poppy einen Namen zu entlocken.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

**Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

**Summary:** Hermione und Harry kehren an den Grimmauldplatz zurück, während Severus weiterhin versucht, Poppy einen Namen zu entlocken.

 

**Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

Kapitel 8 — Unannehmlichkeiten

 

_Halb kniete er vor dem Sessel in ‘ihrem’ Turmzimmer, halb lag er darüber. Er hatte die Arme um die Lehnen geschlungen, während sein gesamter Körper von unkontrollierten Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde und Tränen in einer Sturzflut seine Wangen hinunter rannen. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er in einer solchen Situation derartig die Nerven verloren, hatte seinen Tränen hemmungslos ihren Lauf gelassen._

_Er hatte sie verloren. Ein einziges Wort von ihm hatte ausgereicht, all seine Hoffnungen auf eine Zukunft mit ihr zu zerstören. Ein einziges Wort, in einer Situation ausgesprochen, in der er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne gewesen war, nur noch irgendjemanden verletzen wollte — egal wen — ließ seinen Lebenstraum platzen wie eine Seifenblase._ Schlammblut!

_Oh, Merlin, wie hatte es ihm geschehen können, sich derartig hinreißen zu lassen, so die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Ausgerechnet ihr gegenüber, dem Mädchen gegenüber, das er mehr liebte als sein Leben. Die Frau, die trotz aller Warnungen und Einwände ihrer Gryffindor-Freunde an ihn glaubte, die ihn verteidigt und ihm geholfen hatte, wann immer ihre Haus-Mitbewohner sich über ihn lustig gemacht oder ihn gequält hatten._

_Er hatte gebettelt und gefleht. Zuerst, wenn sie ihm begegnet war. Es war ihm gleichgültig gewesen, wie viele Leute um sie beide herumstanden oder wo sie sich gerade befanden. Doch später, nachdem sie nicht einmal mit ihm reden wollte, ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte und sich benahm, als wäre er überhaupt nicht vorhanden, in Briefen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, ob sie sie überhaupt las._

_Und nun hatte er sie sich mit Potter — ausgerechnet Potter — unterhalten gesehen, hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Potter ihren Arm leicht berührte, wie aus Versehen, hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie über irgendetwas, das er gesagt hatte, laut mit ihm lachte. Sie stand dort, schön wie ein junger Frühlingsmorgen — und absolut unerreichbar für ihn ..._

Severus war nach dem ‘Besuch’ von Kingsley Shacklebolt in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf verfallen, der seiner schweren Verletzung geschuldet war und aus dem er in dem Moment hochschreckte, als Poppy Pomfrey die Tür öffnete. Er war dankbar, aus diesem Alptraum erwacht zu sein. Auch nach all diesen Jahren, und obwohl er sie in seinem Denkarium abgelegt hatte, verfolgte ihn diese schreckliche Erinnerung noch immer mit all ihrer Erbarmungslosigkeit.

Poppy dirigierte mit ihrem Zauberstab ein riesiges Tablett vor sich her, das sie kurz über seine Bettdecke schweben ließ, um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich aufzusetzen. »Mittagessen, Severus. Und dieses Mal wirst du nicht nur picken wie ein kleines Vögelchen, mein Junge. Du brauchst deine Kraft noch«, sagte sie bestimmend.

»Ich brauche nicht nur meine Kraft, ich brauche meinen Zauberstab! Und zwar, bevor Kingsley ihn findet«, war die einzige knurrige Antwort, während sein Blick allerdings bereits begehrlich über die vielen Köstlichkeiten schweifte.

»Nun, ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass Kingsley die leiseste Chance hat, auch nur in die Nähe von Etwas zu kommen, das den Anschein erweckt, es könnte dein Zauberstab sein.« Poppy konnte ihr Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. »Übrigens habe ich ihn vorhin in der Heulenden Hütte nicht gefunden. Wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, oder?«

»Das habe ich auch nicht ernsthaft erwartet, Poppy. Abgesehen davon, wenn ich Shacklebolt wäre, hätte ich als erstes dort nachgesehen, bevor ich mich auf den Weg ins Schloss gemacht hätte«, antwortete Severus und spießte einen Bissen Lammkotelett auf seine Gabel. Kurze Zeit später schloss er die Augen, als er genüsslich kaute. »Die Elfen haben sich wieder selbst übertroffen.«

Poppy strahlte. »Ich werde das Kompliment weitergeben. Meiner Meinung nach hat Kingsley übrigens genau das getan. Wie sonst sollte ich mir die Spinnweben auf dem Rücken seines Hemdes erklären, wenn er nicht auf allen Vieren durch die Gänge und in die dunkelsten Ecken der Heulenden Hütte gekrochen wäre. Dann wäre auch seine Forderung, ihm deinen Zauberstab zu übergeben, überflüssig gewesen.«

»Spinnweben?« Severus’ Augenbraue hob sich amüsiert.

»Eine Masse davon.« Poppy grinste.

»Vielleicht solltest du sie fragen.« Er gab vor, gelangweilt zu sein.

»Wen?« Dieses Mal war es Poppys Augenbraue, die alarmiert noch oben schoss.

» _Sie_!« Als Poppy noch immer keine Anstalten machte, darauf zu reagieren, schaffte er es nicht mehr ganz, die Contenance zu bewahren, und verdrehte die Augen. »Merlin, Poppy, _Miss Granger_!«

»Wie oft soll ich es dir eigentlich noch sagen: Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet _sie_ fragen sollte.«

Poppy verdrehte nun ihrerseits die Augen. »Abgesehen davon glaube ich, dass er gut dort aufgehoben ist, wo er sich jetzt befindet. Hier brauchst du ihn sowieso nicht«, setzte sie mürrisch hinzu.

»Aber ich fühle mich nackt.«

»Du _bist_ nackt!«, stellte sie das Offensichtliche fest.

Eine leichte Röte überzog langsam sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper. Niemand, der ihn kannte — außer Poppy — würde sich vorstellen können, dass gerade ihm dies passieren könnte. »Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran«, brummte er. »Ich hoffe, dass du diesen Zustand schnellstmöglich zu ändern gedenkst.«

»Wenn du alles aufgegessen hast, könnte ich eventuell gewillt sein, darüber nachzudenken«, neckte sie ihn.

»Hartherzige Frau!« Der Tonfall strafte seine Worte Lügen. Trotzdem griff er erneut zu seiner Gabel und aß gehorsam weiter.

*'*'*'*'*

Als Hermione und Harry Luna verließen, damit sie das Interview für den _Klitterer_ in die richtige Form bringen konnte, senkte sich bereits langsam die Abenddämmerung über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen; zumindest in psychischer Hinsicht hatte er sie vollkommen ausgelaugt und Harry hoffte, dass Kingsley Shacklebolts Eule endlich den Weg zu ihnen finden würde. Er sehnte sich nach nichts mehr, als dass er endlich zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren konnte.

Dieses Haus war sein erstes wirkliches Zuhause, es gehörte ihm, ihm ganz allein. Auch wenn er sich in Hogwarts sehr wohl gefühlt hatte, ein richtiges Heim war auch dieses Schloss für ihn nie gewesen. Immer hatte er hier die Blicke der anderen gespürt, hatte ihn seine Vergangenheit eingeholt, an die er sich selbst nicht erinnern konnte und die ihn doch als das Image verfolgte, der Junge-der-lebte zu sein.

Wie sehr hatte er sich einst gewünscht, mit Sirius zusammen in dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz leben zu dürfen. Doch auch das hatte nicht sein sollen. Obwohl er hier in Hogwarts zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einigermaßen unbeschwert gewesen war — wenn auch immer nur für kurze Zeit — war sein wirklicher Traum der von der Zugehörigkeit zu einer eigenen Familie gewesen. Nun richtete er seine Gedanken auf eine Zukunft mit Ginny, die bereit zu sein schien, ihr Leben mit ihm zu teilen.

Harry hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob er nicht das Cottage in Godric's Hollow wieder aufbauen und darin wohnen wollte. Das Stadthaus in London war sicherlich schön, zumindest, wenn er es nicht nur wieder bewohnbar machen, sondern es in seinen alten Glanz zurückversetzen könnte, aber das Cottage wäre für zukünftige Kinder weitaus besser geeignet.

Jetzt jedoch waren andere Dinge erst einmal wichtiger. Er drehte sich zu Hermione herum und schaute sie erneut genauer an. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen waren noch tiefer geworden und die rote Narbe an ihrem Hals stach extrem hervor, da die sie umgebende Haut unglaublich blass war. Die letzten Stunden mussten sie noch viel stärker angegriffen haben als ihn, da Hermione sich für Severus Snape verantwortlich fühlte. Wie sie sich für alles und jedes verantwortlich fühlte. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie kaum noch etwas zum Zusetzen, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch.

Harry erinnerte sich daran, was sie ihnen über ihre Eltern gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihr Gedächtnis verändert und sie nach Australien geschickt, um sie vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er schüttelte innerlich seinen Kopf. Dumbledore hatte Recht: Was für ein unglaubliches Mädchen.

Ohne dass er auch nur eine Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, hatte Hermione sich mutterseelenallein eine neue Aufgabe gestellt. Sie hatte im Verborgenen das Leben von Severus Snape gerettet, so, wie sie viele Dinge ohne viel Aufhebens darum tat. Harry wusste ganz genau, dass sie ohne dieses Mädchen, das seine beste Freundin war, da draußen nicht überlebt hätten. Er selbst war nur ein mittelmäßiger Zauberer, darüber machte er sich nicht die geringsten Illusionen. Vielleicht wäre das anders gewesen, wenn er sich mehr mit dem Unterrichtsstoff und nicht so viel mit Quidditch beschäftigt hätte. Hätte und wenn. Wie oft schon hatte er sich selbst gesagt, dass man vergebenen Chancen nicht nachtrauern sollte. Aber aus Vergangenem lernen sollte man durchaus.

»Du kommst doch mit zum Grimmauldplatz, oder?«, fragte er sie.

»Natürlich. Was meinst du, wie sehr ich mich auf ein richtiges Bett freue.« Hermione lächelte ihn an. »Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mir diese Gelegenheit entgehen lasse.«

»Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass diese bewusste Eule von Shacklebolt sich nicht als Zwillingsbruder von Errol entpuppt.« Das brachte Hermione richtig zum Lachen.

Wie aufs Stichwort hörten sie das Flügelschlagen eines großen Vogels. Als sie zum Himmel blickten, sahen sie einen großen Bartkauz, der sich im Anflug befand. Er landete direkt vor ihnen und streckte Harry sein Bein mit dem darumgewickelten Brief entgegen. Hermione holte aus der Tasche ihrer Roben einen Eulenkeks, der gnädig akzeptiert wurde.

**_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_ **

**_wir haben das Haus durchsucht und keine Todesser, dafür jedoch ein widerliches Durcheinander vorgefunden. Das kleine ‘Problem’ in der Eingangshalle wurde von John Dawlish beseitigt. Wie mit Minerva McGonagall abgesprochen, wurde der neue Fidelius-Zauber gesetzt._ **

**_Hochachtungsvoll_ **

**_Kingsl_ _ey Shacklebolt_**

**_Amtierender Zaubereiminister_ **

**_PS: Sie_ hätten _uns warnen können. Als Ausgleich dafür haben wir Ihnen die Aufräumarbeiten hinterlassen._**

las Harry laut vor. Der Nachsatz ließ Harry und Hermione grinsen. Schon allein, sich die Situation vorzustellen, war zu amüsant.

Die Eule erhob sich majestätisch wieder in die Lüfte und verschwand.

»Kreacher!«, sagte Harry aufs Gradewohl und der alte Hauself apparierte mit einem leisen _Plopp_. Noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen oder sich auch nur verbeugen konnte, teilte Harry ihm mit: »Wir kehren nach Hause zurück.« Das glückliche Strahlen in Kreachers Gesicht konnte niemand übersehen. »Kümmere dich erst mal nicht um das Durcheinander, das dort herrscht, sondern mache uns bitte irgendetwas zu essen. Wir gehen hinunter nach Hogsmeade zum Apparierpunkt und kommen dann sofort nach.«

»Sehr wohl, Master.« Kreacher verbeugte sich so tief, das seine Schnauzennase beinahe den Erdboden berührte, und disapparierte mit einem _Plopp_.

Hermione und Harry schlenderten langsam hinunter zu den Toren von Hogwarts. Doch sobald sie diese hinter sich gelassen hatten, begann ihre Anspannung zu wachsen. Hier, außerhalb von Hogwarts, gab es keine Banne mehr, die sie beschützen konnten, hier waren sie wieder auf sich allein gestellt. Da sie sich mehr auf ihre Umgebung als auf den Weg konzentrierten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Hermione über eine Wurzel stolperte, das Gleichgewicht verlor und der Länge nach auf dem Boden aufschlug. Irgendetwas schlitterte aus der Innentasche ihrer Robe und sie griff danach. Im selben Augenblick stoben kleine goldene Funken aus der Spitze.

»Seit wann produziert dein Zauberstab goldene Funken?«, fragte Harry völlig verdutzt. »Ich dachte immer, es wären rote. Oh … hast du dir wehgetan?« Schuldbewusst streckte er die Hand aus, um ihr hochzuhelfen.

Sie ließ sich hochziehen. »Das … ist … nicht … mein Zauberstab, Harry«, gab sie widerstrebend zu.

»Waaas? Doch nicht Sn…?« Er konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen, nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein.

»Doch, er gehört Professor Snape«, bestätigte Hermione seine dunkle Ahnung.

» _Du_ hast ihn?«, fragte Harry fassungslos. Er fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. »Aber du hast doch gesagt … dort, in Professor McGonagalls Büro …«

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Und? Das ist etwas, was niemanden dort irgendetwas anging!« Sie hatte einen rebellischen Zug um den Mund und ihre Stimme klang regelrecht aufmüpfig.

»Du hättest ihn heute Morgen Madame Pomfrey übergeben können«, erklärte Harry immer noch konsterniert. Hermiones Verhalten war ihm unverständlich, machte ihn regelrecht sprachlos. Vorhin, im Büro der Schulleiterin, hatte er sogar geglaubt, einen fremden Menschen neben sich sitzen zu haben. Er hatte sie noch nie auf eine solche Art und Weise — derart despektierlich und unerbittlich — mit einer Professorin oder einer anderen Autoritätsperson, und schon gar nicht dem Amtierenden Zaubereiminister reden gehört. Dies hätte er von vielen anderen, aber nicht von Hermione, erwartet.

»Und dabei riskieren, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt ihr den Zauberstab abnimmt? Nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Madame Pomfrey sich mit Erfolg hätte gegen ihn durchsetzen können. Sie ist sicherlich eine hervorragende Medihexe, aber gegen Shacklebolt … naja. Es ist besser so, dass sie nicht einmal weiß, wo der Zauberstab abgeblieben ist«, erklärte sie, während sie weitergingen. > _Obwohl sie höchstwahrscheinlich vermutet, dass er in meinem Besitz ist. < _

»Merlin, Hermione …!«, versuchte Harry zu Hermione durchzudringen.

»Bei mir ist er sicherer. Zumindest, solange Professor Dumbledore seine mir gegebene Zusage einhält, Shacklebolt keine Informationen über den Lebensretter zu geben …«, setzte sie in Gedanken versunken hinzu.

»Hmpf!«, war die missbilligende Antwort.

Kurze Zeit später apparierten sie direkt auf die oberste Stufe des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz.

Kreacher riss die Tür auf, noch bevor sie den Türklopfer betätigen konnten, und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und einem »Willkommen, Master, Miss. Das Essen steht bereits auf dem Tisch.« ließ er sie herein. Er wirkte selbst für seine Verhältnisse bedrückt. Köstlichste Düfte zogen bereits aus der Küche durch den Korridor in den Eingangsbereich und Harrys Magen begann — wie auf Kommando — laut zu knurren. Beide hielten sich gleichzeitig die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr lautes Lachen zu ersticken, und damit dem Brüllen von Mrs. Black zu entgehen. Bei einem flüchtigen Blick auf den alten Hauself stellte Hermione allerdings fest, dass Kreachers Mundwinkel sich belustigt nach oben gezogen hatten, obwohl er versuchte, dies mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken.

»Das riecht phantastisch, Kreacher«, flüsterte Harry, als er sich wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle hatte.

Man konnte erkennen, dass Kreacher über das Lob hoch erfreut war. »Kreacher hat in der Küche gedeckt«, gab er leise zur Antwort.

Das ließen die beiden sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie huschten vorsichtig am Portrait von Walburga Black vorbei in die Küche, wo bereits eine Platte mit Rinderbraten, Kartoffeln und Selleriegemüse auf sie wartete, worüber sie sich sofort mit großem Appetit hermachten. Sie beendeten ihre Mahlzeit erst, nachdem sie sich beide kaum noch rühren konnten.

»Wir sollten bald einen Rundgang durch das Haus machen, Harry«, schlug Hermione in dem Moment vor, als Kreacher mit einer großen Schüssel und zwei kleinen Schalen in die Küche kam. Sie konnten gerade noch den Rest seiner leisen Bemerkung aufschnappen, als er vor sich hinmurmelte: »… wie die Vandalen gehaust.«

»Ist es so schlimm?«, fragte Harry, als Kreacher die Sachen auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Er schaute Harry mit wässrigen Augen an. »Schlimmer, Master. Kreacher hatte nur die Zeit, die Küche aufzuräumen und die zerstörten Kleinodien und Kostbarkeiten an die Wände der Eingangshalle zu schieben sowie den Korridor begehbar zu machen, nachdem er hierher apparierte. Mehr hat Kreacher nicht geschafft.« Er klang verzweifelt und resigniert.

»Mach die keine Sorgen, Kreacher, wir werden das alles in Ruhe angehen. Erst mal verschaffen wir uns einen Überblick über die Gesamtsituation und dann werden wir entscheiden, was zu tun ist«, versuchte Harry den alten Hauself zu beruhigen.

»Master ist nicht böse auf Kreacher?«, fragte dieser erstaunt. »Kreacher hat nicht genug gearbeitet …«

»Du hast in der kurzen Zeit mehr als genug getan, Kreacher! Und warum sollte ich böse sein? Ich bin froh und dankbar, dass du damals, als die Todesser durch unsere Schuld in dieses Haus eindringen konnten, nach Hogwarts flüchten konntest und die Letzte Schlacht unverletzt überlebt hast. Und wir sind sehr, sehr stolz auf dich.« Er sah wieder das Bild vor sich, als Kreacher allen anderen Hauselfen von Hogwarts voran sich in die Letzte Schlacht gestürzt hatte, um sich Voldemort und seinen Todessern mit nichts als Küchengeräten in den Händen entgegenzustellen. Oh ja, er war unheimlich stolz auf ihn.

Kreachers Augen waren bei Harrys Worten immer größer geworden. Mit einem voller Ehrfurcht geflüsterten »Master!« wollte er sich vor Harry auf den Boden werfen, aber Harry packte ihn im gleichen Moment an den Schultern und hinderte ihn daran.

»Nein, Kreacher, du brauchst dich vor niemandem jemals wieder auf den Boden zu werfen, weder vor mir, noch vor irgendjemandem anderen. Du hast unglaublichen Mut und grenzenlose Treue bewiesen. Ich bin glücklich, dich bei mir zu haben«, sagte er und stellte ihn aufrecht hin.

Hermione überrollte eine Woge von Freude und Stolz auf ihren besten Freund, als sie sah, wie glücklich Kreacher war. Harry hatte sich enorm verändert.

»Kreacher hat Nachtisch gemacht, Trifle.« Er deutete auf die Schüssel, die er vorhin auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. Beide schauten einander an und zogen im gleichen Augenblick jeweils eine Schale zu sich heran, die sie sofort füllten. Nachdem sie nun auch noch das letzte verbliebene kleine Loch in ihrem Magen mit Trifle ausgestopft hatten, entschlossen sie sich, ihren Rundgang durch das Haus hier im Erdgeschoss zu beginnen.

Das Speisezimmer, das sie als erstes betraten, weil es im Erdgeschoss lag, bot ein furchtbares Bild der Verwüstung. Der Inhalt der Anrichte — das China-Geschirr mit dem Familien-Wappen der Blacks — und der aller anderen Schränke lag zerbrochen auf dem Fußboden verstreut neben leeren Flaschen, die vermutlich aus den Kellergewölben des Black’schen Anwesens stammten. Dazwischen lagen überall Scherben von zerbrochenen Gläsern und Karaffen, so dass die beiden vorsichtig sein mussten, wohin sie ihre Füße setzten. Die Wände waren mit irgendwelchen magischen Runen beschmiert, deren vermutlicher Ursprung Dunkle Magie war und die nicht einmal Hermione zu entziffern vermochte; die wertvollen Möbel waren zum Teil zerschlagen worden. Die Bilder in der Eingangshalle waren  — bis auf das mit dem Dauerklebefluch befestigte Bild von Walburga Black — von den Wänden heruntergerissen worden, wahrscheinlich, als sich die Todesser auf die Suche nach Verstecken für irgendwelche Kostbarkeiten begeben hatten. Harry und Hermione rechneten nun mit dem Schlimmsten, obwohl es ihrer Meinung nach wohl kaum noch schlimmer kommen konnte.

Sie setzten ihre Besichtigung ein wenig vorsichtiger fort, da sie sich unsicher waren, was für Abscheulichkeiten sie noch erwarten würden. Ihre schlimmsten Erwartungen wurden noch übertroffen, als sie nach oben gingen. Auch die oberen Stockwerke sahen nicht anders aus. Egal in welches Zimmer sie auch immer kamen, überall bot sich derselbe grauenvolle Anblick. Nachdem sich Hermione und Harry einen Weg durch zerbrochenes Mobiliar über den Korridor zu Sirius’ ehemaligem Schlafzimmer gebahnt hatten, erwartete sie hier ein wirkliches Bild des Grauens. Das Bett war zertrümmert, die Kissen und Bettdecken aufgerissen, so dass der gesamte Fußboden mit Federn bedeckt war. Genau wie unten waren die Wände mit diesen seltsamen Zeichen beschmiert und der Inhalt der Schränke auf dem Boden verteilt. Es stank erbärmlich. In einer Ecke fanden sie den widerlichen Auslöser dafür: Menschliche Hinterlassenschaften, ziemlich alt, aber mit irgendeinem Zauberspruch frisch gehalten. Anscheinend hatten die Todesser herausgefunden, das dies Sirius’ Raum gewesen war und auf diese Weise ihren Unmut darüber kundgetan.

Mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabes öffnete Harry das Fenster und ließ das ‘Vermächtnis’ verschwinden. »Das bedeutet einiges an Zaubersprüchen. Und ich bin gar nicht gut in Reinigungs- und Reparierzaubern«, sagte Harry mit einem schweren Seufzer, während er sich am Kopf kratzte.

Hermione warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihm hinüber. »Dann solltest du sie schnellstmöglich von mir lernen«, antwortete sie sarkastisch.

Harry öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich Höfliches zu erwidern, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder. Anscheinend hatte er gerade begriffen, dass sie vermutlich Recht hatte. Er würde auch später hier leben wollen, und er konnte nicht alles auf Kreacher oder Ginny abwälzen. »Komm, lass uns bei dir nachsehen«, sagte er stattdessen.

In Hermiones Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock stank es wenigstens nicht, obwohl auch hier alles aus den Schränken herausgerissen, die Wände beschmiert und das Bettzeug aufgerissen worden war. Halb unter dem zusammengebrochenen Schreibtisch lugte das mit rosa Katzen bedruckte Oberteil ihres Schlafanzuges hervor. Sie hatte ihn kurz vor der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur von Ron geschenkt bekommen. Eines der jungen Kätzchen scharrte Hilfe suchend verzweifelt mit dem Pfötchen in der Luft, da ihre Hinterpfote durch ein Stück Holz eingeklemmt war. Hermione erbarmte sich sofort, auch wenn es nur eine aufgedruckte Katze war. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus, hob die Reste des Schreibtisches kurz an und zog das Oberteil hervor. Trotz ihrer unmöglichen Farbe erinnerte das kleine flauschige Ding sie zu sehr an ihren Liebling Krummbein, den sie schrecklich vermisste.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, um auch hier das Fenster zu öffnen, aber Hermione fiel ihm augenblicklich in den Arm. »Durchzug«, sagte sie nur. Sie griff nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab, ließ die Federn mit einem Schwenk wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurückkehren und verschloss das Bettzeug mit einem Nähzauber. Danach öffnete sie das Fenster. »Der Rest kommt später«, seufzte sie. Sie blieb in Gedanken versunken stehen. »Ich wage überhaupt nicht, die Bibliothek zu betreten«, gab sie nach einer Weile zu.

Harry schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick. > _Hermione und Bücher! <_ »Bringen wir es hinter uns«, sagte er und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Der Schock traf sie trotzdem hart genug. Sämtliche Bücher waren aus ihren Regalen gerissen worden und lagen wild durcheinander auf dem Boden. Alle Regale waren umgeworfen und zum größten Teil richtig demoliert worden. Aus Büchern herausgerissene Seiten waren im gesamten Raum verstreut, die nicht zerrissenen Bücher lagen aufgeschlagen mit verknickten oder geknüllten Seiten nach unten überall herum.

Hermione schmerzte bei diesem Anblick das Herz. Bücher waren seit frühester Kindheit ihre Freunde gewesen. Sie konnte bereits lesen, bevor sie in die erste Klasse der Grundschule eingeschult worden war. Sehr schnell hatte sie dort feststellen müssen, dass sie anders war als andere Kinder. Ausgegrenzt und gemieden von jenen, die eigentlich ihre Klassenkameraden und Freunde sein sollten, war sie von diesen als Freak und als Monster bezeichnet worden. Bücher waren deshalb ihre einzigen Freunde geblieben.

Dies hatte sich auch nicht geändert, als sie davon erfuhr, dass sie wirklich anders als die anderen Kinder war. Hogwarts hatte für sie eine neue Chance auf Freunde bedeutet, auf Kinder, die ihr in den Fähigkeiten ähnlich waren, für die sie im Kindergarten und in der Schule gefürchtet und ausgegrenzt worden war, wenn ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun um sie herum Dinge geschahen, die sie weder erklären noch verhindern konnte, die sie selbst verstörten und ängstigten.

Sie war jedoch zu jung gewesen, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Sucht nach Wissen und ihre Art, mit Menschen umzugehen, auch hier nicht auf Gegenliebe stoßen würden. Sie hatte deshalb auch hier keine Freunde gefunden, und dies hatte sich bis zu ihrem ersten Halloween-Fest in Hogwarts auch nicht geändert. An diesem Tag fand sie Harry und Ron, und es veränderten sich nicht nur ihre Prioritäten, sondern ihr gesamtes Leben.

Und nun hatten wirkliche Freaks die treuen Freunde ihrer Kindheit und Jugend angegriffen und verstümmelt. Sie spürte, wie Tränen ihren Blick zu verschleiern begannen. Wie viele Stunden hatte sie heimlich nächtens in der jetzt verwüsteten Leseecke dieser Bibliothek verbracht, hatte den Geruch von altem Papier und Leim in sich aufgesogen, während sie in antiken Wälzern schmökerte.

Oft genug hatte sie im Schneidersitz in der hintersten Ecke verborgen auf dem Fußboden gesessen, in der nur das schwache Leuchten ihres Zauberstabes ein Licht in die Dunkelheit brachte. Lautlos war sie damals auf allen vieren bis zu der Ecke gekrochen, von wo aus sie die restliche Bibliothek übersehen konnte, als sich die Tür das erste Mal geöffnet hatte und eine hochgewachsene schwarz gekleidete Gestalt eintrat, die zu dieser Stunde ebenfalls begierig war, die Schätze der Bibliothek der Blacks zu erforschen. Sie hatte lange geglaubt, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, während sie noch vorsichtiger und leiser wieder an ihren Lieblingsplatz zurückgekehrt war. Erst irgendwann später hatte sie begriffen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt und sie stillschweigend toleriert hatte.

Während ihrer Suche nach dem Halbblut-Prinzen und den Recherchen dazu hatte sie jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts verbracht und sämtliche Aufzeichnungen über die Schüler von Hogwarts aus den letzten einhundert Jahren durchgearbeitet. Dabei waren ihr auch die Kopien der Abschlusszeugnisse der Schüler und Schülerinnen in die Hände gefallen, darunter auch das Zeugnis von Severus Snape. Dadurch hatte sie herausgefunden, dass Severus Snape mit elf NEWTs den besten Abschluss in diesem Jahrhundert gemacht hatte. Damit lag er nur mit einem einzigen NEWT hinter Dumbledore, der seine Schulzeit im 19. Jahrhundert mit zwölf NEWTs abgeschlossen hatte.

Wieder war sie mit ihren Gedanken bei ihrem Professor gelandet. Es war schon seltsam, wie all ihre Gedankengänge immer wieder bei ihm zusammenliefen.

Neben ihr räusperte sich Harry, was Hermione wieder in die Gegenwart zurückholte. »Ich werde mich morgen, gleich nach dem Frühstück, um das hier kümmern. Es tut mir in der Seele weh, Harry. Wie kann jemand dazu fähig sein, Wissen vernichten zu wollen?«

Harry legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diese sanft. »Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du empfindest, weil ich weiß, wie sehr du Bücher liebst. Das hier ist dein Reich, Hermione; ich mische mich bestimmt nicht ein.«

»Es wird am Besten sein, wenn wir jetzt schlafen gehen«, sagte sie niedergeschlagen. »Keine Angst, ich helfe dir noch beim Aufräumen«, setzte sie mit immer noch feuchten Augen hinzu, als Harry protestieren wollte. Sie sah seine Erleichterung nicht mehr, da sie ihm bereits den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

Sie gingen zurück in Hermiones Zimmer, wo Hermione erst einmal das Fenster schloss und dann mehrere verschiedene Aufräum-Zauber warf, um die auf dem Boden herumliegenden Sachen wieder in den Schränken verschwinden zu lassen. Danach stiegen sie erneut die Treppen hinauf, um in Harrys Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren, wo Hermione die gesamte Prozedur wiederholte und noch einen Putzzauber hinterherschickte.

»Danke, Hermione. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich diese Sprüche lernen werde«, sagte Harry aufatmend. Er versuchte erst gar nicht, einen Hehl daraus zu machen, dass er heilfroh über ihre Hilfe war. Er schaute sie nachdenklich an. »Mir geht einfach nicht aus dem Sinn, was Dumbledore zu dir gesagt hat, nachdem du ihn so angefahren hast. Vielleicht ist jetzt die richtige Zeit dafür, dass ich dir von dem erzähle, was ich während der Letzten Schlacht in der anderen Welt bei Dumbledore erlebt habe und was ich in den Erinnerungen von Professor Snape gesehen habe. Ich kann sowieso noch nicht schlafen und es tut auch mir gut, darüber zu reden.«

Hermione nickte bedächtig, setzte sich auf das Bett und zog die Beine an. »Erzähl’«, sagte sie nur.

Es wurde ein sehr langes und für Hermione aufschlussreiches Gespräch, das die beiden in dieser schon ein Stückweit fortgeschrittenen Nacht führten. Über Harrys Nahtoderfahrung, über seine Begegnung mit Dumbledore, dort, in der anderen Welt, und über die Erinnerungen von Severus Snape.

*'*'*'*'*

Hermione hatte sich erst nach mehreren Stunden von Harry verabschiedet, um in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren. Obwohl es bereits mitten in der Nacht war, reparierte sie mit einem leisen » _Reparo!_ « die Regale und den Schreibtisch, ließ die restlichen Dinge vom Fußboden in den Schränken und Regalen verschwinden und warf im angrenzenden Badezimmer einen mächtigen Reinigungszauber. Sie zog sich um, kroch in ihr Bett, löschte mit dem Zauberstab das Licht und rollte sich zusammen. Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte in die Dunkelheit. In den letzten Stunden hatte sie viele Informationen erhalten, die sie ihre Sichtweise der Dinge nochmals überdenken ließen, wenn sie sie nicht sogar ein klein wenig verschoben hatten.

Harrys Bericht hatte die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen in ihr ausgelöst. Am meisten interessiert hatten sie natürlich die Erinnerungen von Professor Snape, und zwar die, die er nicht als für den _Klitterer_ geeignet gehalten hatte, doch Harry hatte — entgegen seiner sonstigen Art — ziemlich verschlossen reagiert. Die Erwachsene in ihr hatte es verstanden, war sogar stolz auf ihn, doch der wissbegierige Teil ihres Selbst war gar nicht glücklich darüber. Sie wusste nicht, welche Entscheidung Harry hinsichtlich der Erinnerungen treffen würde, die er immer noch bei sich trug. Allerdings war sie sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass es die Richtige sein würde.

Er hatte ihr auch von Dumbledore erzählt, und wie sehr dieser ihm in der seltsamen Zwischenwelt beigestanden hatte. Sie dachte an ihre Auseinandersetzung mit dem alten Schulleiter zurück.             Nein, sie schämte sich nicht, ihre Verbitterung und ihren Zorn offen gezeigt zu haben; auch nicht für ihr wenig respektvolles Verhalten. Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie Dumbledores Argumentation immer noch nicht nachvollziehen. War es das wirklich wert gewesen? Es hätte mit Sicherheit in seiner Position und mit seinen Fähigkeiten andere Möglichkeiten gegeben. Aber auch, wenn sie es immer noch nicht verstand, sie glaubte ihm — wenigstens den Teil, der Professor Snape betraf. Oder?

Dumbledore hatte zumindest sein Versprechen eingehalten und mit Kingsley Shacklebolt gesprochen und ihn sogar in sein ehemaliges Büro geholt. Hermione war sich allerdings nicht sicher, was sie von dem Amtierenden Zaubereiminister halten sollte. Sie hatte ihn bei den Zusammenkünften des Ordens nur von weitem gesehen, hatte selbst nie mit ihm gesprochen. Sein Verhalten heute hatte sie trotzdem mehr als nur irritiert.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie angenommen, dass Shacklebolts einzige Absicht darin bestand, Harry und sie mit aller Macht dazu zu überreden, sofort im Ministerium anzufangen — als so eine Art Aushängeschild, genau wie es Scrimgeour im letzten Jahr vor seinem Tod bei Harry mehrfach erfolglos versucht hatte — obwohl Shacklebolt genau das strikt von sich gewiesen hatte. Er wollte Erneuerung, Reformen — sagte er zumindest. Obwohl diese ohne Zweifel dringend notwendig waren, war es schwer für Hermione und Harry, ihm zu glauben. Seine Wahlkampfrede — Hermione hatte noch immer kein besseres Wort dafür gefunden — war zumindest bei ihr nicht auf Gegenliebe gestoßen.

Trotz seiner — von ihnen ihm nur mühsam abgerungenen — Zusage, sich des Problems mit dem Ministerium anzunehmen, die in Hermiones Ohren ohnehin nur halbherzig geklungen hatte, bezweifelte sie, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt ernsthaft gewillt war, seine Vorurteile und persönlichen Animositäten gegen Severus Snape abzuschütteln, und all seine Autorität für eine Rehabilitation des Professors in die Waagschale zu werfen. Doch ohne seine Hilfe waren ihre Chancen, wenn sie ehrlich war, höchstwahrscheinlich gleich Null.

Von welcher Seite auch immer sie die Angelegenheit betrachtete, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden, was sie glauben sollte oder was nicht. Vielleicht sah sie ja auch nur Gespenster und alles würde sich mit der Zeit in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Doch eine kleine skeptische Stimme in ihrem Ohr äußerte unüberhörbar ernsthafte Zweifel daran.

Hermione drehte sich auf die Seite zurück, doch der Schlaf wollte auch dann nicht kommen. Sie lag noch lange wach, konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. In ihr war eine Ruhelosigkeit, die sie nur selten erlebt hatte. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich ohne ihr Zutun im Kreis. Als sie endlich einschlief, spiegelten ihre Träume ihre wirre Gedankenwelt wider.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	9. Enthüllungen und eine erwartete Konfrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Goldene Trio ist wiedervereint, oder?

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

**Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

**Summary:** Das Goldene Trio ist wiedervereint, oder?

* * *

 

**Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

Kapitel 9 — Enthüllungen und eine erwartete Konfrontation

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie durch ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an ihrer Schlafzimmertür. Im Anschluss daran war Kreachers leise Stimme zu hören: »Miss, Master bittet Sie, in ein paar Minuten zum Frühstück in die Küche herunterzukommen.«

Hermione streckte sich und öffnete die Augen. »Ich komme gleich«, teilte sie dem Hauselfen noch immer leicht benommen mit, während sie langsam einen Fuß unter der Bettdecke hervorschob und sich vorsichtig auf die Seite wälzte. Die letzte Nacht war ein wildes Auf und Ab wie in einer Achterbahnfahrt gewesen. Fetzen ihrer eigenen Erinnerungen hinsichtlich des letzten Jahres hatten sich zu guter Letzt mit den von Harry berichteten Erinnerungen vermischt, was zu einem bunten Kaleidoskop von schauerlichen Träumen voller Horror und Beklemmungen geführt hatte.

Als sie in die Küche kam, saß Harry bereits mit einer Tasse Tee, einem vollen Teller mit Spiegeleiern und einer aufgeschlagenen Zeitung am Tisch. Kreacher goss auch ihr eine Tasse Tee ein und stellte einen weiteren Teller mit Spiegeleiern und Toast direkt vor sie hin.

»Der _Klitterer_?«, fragte sie, wobei ihr Blutdruck vor Aufregung bereits in die Höhe schnellte.

Harry grinste breit. »Druckfrisch. Luna hat Wort gehalten.«

Hermione entzog ihm kurzerhand mit einem schnellen Griff die Zeitung, was ihr ein empörtes »He!« einbrachte, welches sie jedoch völlig ignorierte. Sie klappte sie zu und keuchte kurz auf, als sie von der Titelseite her Professor Snape durchdringend anschaute und dann auf seine unnachahmliche Weise mit einem spöttischen Lächeln eine Augenbraue hochzog. In riesigen Lettern prangte dort unter dem Bild:

 

**_Severus Snape — Der verkannte Held!_ **

**_Exklusivinterview mit dem Jungen, der Voldemort überlebt hat_ **

**_von Luna Lovegood_ **

**_Lesen Sie die wahre Geschichte einer großen Liebe über den Tod hinaus._ **

 

Und Hermione las den gesamten _Klitterer_ von der ersten bis zur letzten Zeile. Als sie den Kopf hob, um Harry anzuschauen, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. »Danke, Harry«, flüsterte sie mit zugeschnürter Kehle, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und umarmte Harry fest.

»Wofür dankst du mir?«, fragte er erstaunt. »Du warst doch gestern dabei, als ich mit Luna gesprochen habe. Du hast doch jedes Wort gehört, das wir miteinander geredet haben. Ich habe schließlich nur die Wahrheit gesagt«, setzte er hinzu, während er beobachtete, wie sich Hermione wieder hinsetzte und mit ihrem Frühstück begann, das inzwischen wahrscheinlich bereits fast kalt war.

»Ja, ich war dabei«, antwortete sie nachdenklich und fuchtelte geistesabwesend bei ihren nächsten Worten mit der Gabel in der Luft herum. »Aber … etwas nur zu hören oder es schwarz auf weiß in den Händen zu halten … das bedeutet für mich einen riesigen Unterschied. Glaub’ mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Wenn dies hier schon mir dermaßen unter die Haut geht, wie muss es dann erst auf Andere wirken, auf Außenstehende, aber gerade auch auf diejenigen, die immer geglaubt haben, ihn zu kennen, ihn einschätzen zu können, alles über ihn zu wissen?«

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster, während er ihr zuhörte und gleichzeitig seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. »Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte einige Dinge vorher gewusst. In mancher Hinsicht war Dumbledore wirklich einfach zu verschwiegen.«

»Zu verschwiegen?« Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. »Nein, Harry, nichts davon darf man so einfach nur auf Verschwiegenheit abwälzen, denn die hatte, von ihm bewusst oder unbewusst praktiziert, ihre Gründe.« Ihr Blick war nachdenklich in die Ferne gerichtet, so dass Harrys Worte sie unvorbereitet trafen.

»Aber du glaubst ihm doch, oder?« Er klang hoffnungsvoll.

Hermione seufzte auf. »Ich glaube ihm, ja.« Sie wollte ihm nicht auch noch diese letzte Hoffnung nehmen. Aber sie verschwieg ihm, dass sie Dumbledore nur insoweit glaubte, wie es um die Rehabilitation von Severus Snape ging. Und je länger sie über ihre Begegnungen mit Dumbledore nachdachte, umso größer waren ihre Zweifel an all den anderen Dingen geworden, die er gesagt hatte. Dies alles musste Harry im Moment jedoch nicht wissen.

»Er hat doch sehr plausibel erklärt, warum er so handeln musste. Und er hat mit Shacklebolt gesprochen, wie er versprochen hatte.« Es klang, als müsse er sich selbst davon überzeugen.

Sie sah ihn an. »Er war ein gefährlicher Geheimniskrämer, der im Verborgenen seine Fäden spann, was sich für seine Umwelt nicht immer als gesund herausgestellt hat, Harry. Und es kommt noch etwas anderes dazu: Die Starrköpfigkeit eines alten, wenn auch weisen Mannes, der glaubte, das Richtige zu tun. Weißt du, ich bin sogar davon überzeugt, wenn er noch einmal vor derselben Situation stünde und dieselben Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl hätte, er würde wieder genauso handeln, wie er es getan hat.« > _Leider <_, dachte Hermione. Sie ließ in ihrem Tonfall keinerlei Zweifel darüber anklingen, dass sie auch jetzt Dumbledores Verhalten weder guthieß oder auch nur akzeptierte.

Harry nickte kummervoll, während er einen weiteren Toast dick mit Butter bestrich. »So ungern ich es auch zugebe, Hermione, ich fürchte, du könntest damit sogar Recht haben.« Er klang nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber, dies eingestehen zu müssen.

Die Erfahrungen aus dem letzten Jahr hatten ihn allerdings gelehrt, dass oftmals nichts so war, wie es erschien. Er dachte an den Patronus zurück, der ihn im Forrest of Dean zum Versteck des Schwertes geführt hatte. Damals hatte er ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen, dass dieser der Schutzpatron eines seiner Elternteile sein könnte, obwohl er genau wusste, dass dies unmöglich war. Niemals hingegen hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass ausgerechnet sein Mentor, derjenige, dem er bedingungslos vertraut hatte, Professor Dumbledore, ein wirklicher Meister der Manipulation war. Erst der gestrige Tag hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, besser gesagt, Hermione hatte ihn mit der Nase darauf stoßen müssen.

Er seufzte innerlich. Es machte keinerlei Sinn, sich weiterhin über Vergangenes aufzuregen, über Dinge, die man sowieso nicht mehr ändern konnte. Jetzt war es endlich an der Zeit, sich den unmittelbar vor ihnen liegenden Problemen zuzuwenden, und das hieß als Erstes, dieses Haus wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, damit man hier in Zukunft würde wieder vernünftig leben können. Ginny würde dieses Chaos hier überhaupt nicht gefallen. »Willst du dich wirklich ganz allein über die Bibliothek hermachen?« fragte er stirnrunzelnd. »Du musst das nicht. Lass dir doch wenigstens von Kreacher bei den Möbeln helfen, dann kannst du dich voll auf die Bücher konzentrieren.«

»Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht muss, aber ich will. Wie ich sagte, Bücher sind _meine_ Welt, Harry, nicht unbedingt deine. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du alles verpasst, nur weil du nicht lesen willst.« Sie lächelte bedauernd.

»Und Kreacher als Möbelrestaurator — das würde mir schon gefallen, aber so gern ich ihn auch bei den schwereren Arbeiten dabei haben würde, du wirst ihn nötiger brauchen als ich«, spottete sie liebevoll.

Harry lachte. »Du änderst mich nicht mehr. Also schön. Aber — lies dich nicht fest!«, konnte er sich einfach nicht zurückhalten, sich ein klein wenig zu revanchieren.

Hermione verzog als Antwort nur das Gesicht, stopfte sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund, trank ihren Tee aus und erhob sich. »Bis dann.« Sie winkte ihm von der Tür aus zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Auch Harry erhob sich. So sehr er Arbeiten im Haushalt verabscheute, dieses Mal blieb ihm keine Wahl. Er würde sich zuerst ein paar Reparatur- und Reinigungszaubersprüche von Kreacher zeigen lassen und sich dann in die Arbeit stürzen.

*'*'*'*'*

Hermione betrat mit schwerem Herzen die Black’sche Bibliothek. Sie scheute nicht vor der vielen Arbeit zurück, die vor ihr lag, sondern allein vor dem Anblick. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich dagegen und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Jetzt, bei hellem Tageslicht, war dieses Bild noch viel schwerer zu ertragen als gestern Nacht im flackernden Kerzenschein. Hermione seufzte laut und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel.

Sie würde damit beginnen müssen, die Regale zu reparieren und dann zu restaurieren und diese danach an ihren vorgesehenen alten Standorten wieder aufzustellen. Wenn sie erst einmal damit fertig sein würde, konnte sie die Leseecke in Ordnung bringen, damit sie einen Platz hatte, an dem sie würde arbeiten können. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich jedes Buch einzeln vorzunehmen, um es angemessen restaurieren zu können. Es würde eine langwierige Aufgabe werden — selbst mit stärkster Magie — daran zweifelte sie keine Sekunde, aber sie hatte dafür schließlich den ganzen Sommer über Zeit. Mit diesen Gedanken schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab in Richtung des ersten Regals und warf das erste von vielen folgenden _Reparo_.

Sie hatte bereits über eine Stunde konzentriert daran gearbeitet, das erste Regal in seiner antiken verschnörkelten Schönheit wiederherzustellen, als sie plötzlich ein lautes »Hermione!« durch den Korridor schallen hörte. Vor Schreck ließ sie dabei fast das Regal fallen, das sie gerademit einem nonverbalen **_‘_** _Locomotor’_ an seinen alten Platz hatte schweben lassen wollen.

Die Tür wurde im gleichen Augenblick aufgerissen und Harry stürzte herein, wobei er ein Blatt Pergament in seiner Hand schwenkte. »Hermione, eben ist eine Eule von Professor McGonagall eingetroffen.«

Hermione drehte sich mit kalkweißem Gesicht und zitternden Händen zu Harry herum. »Was ist passiert?«, fragte sie voller Angst.

Harry starrte sie für einen Moment verständnislos an, bevor er begriff, dass sie das Schlimmste erwartete. »Oh Himmel, tut mir leid, Hermione, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich!« Er reichte ihr das Pergament, damit sie den Brief selbst lesen konnte.

 

**_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_ **

**_es liegt in meiner Zuständigkeit, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass die erste Zusammenkunft des Ordens nach der endgültigen Vernichtung Voldemorts für den nächsten Sonnabend, 19.00 Uhr, anberaumt wurde. Ich möchte Ihnen nochmals im Namen des Phönix-Ordens meinen Dank aussprechen, dass Sie dafür Ihren Wohnsitz zur Verfügung stellen._ **

**_Des Weiteren möchte ich Sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass Mr. Ron Weasley mich kontaktiert hat, um Ihren Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ich habe ihn darüber unterrichtet, wo Sie zu finden sind und hoffe, ich habe mit Ihrem Einverständnis gehandelt._ **

**_Hochachtungsvoll_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_PS: Eine Sonderausgabe des Klitterers wurde heute Morgen überraschenderweise zu meinen Händen geliefert. Gute Arbeit, Potter!_ **

 

Als Hermione den Kopf hob, um Harry anzuschauen, konnte sie das nervöse Flackern in ihren Augen nicht ganz vor ihm verbergen.

»Was ist los, Hermione?«, fragte er besorgt. »Hast du Angst, dass wir die Aufräumaktion nicht schaffen oder dass Professor McGonagall über unsere Kampagne im _Klitterer_ nicht erfreut ist? Danach klang sie eigentlich nicht.«

Doch sie schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. »Ron. Mein Problem ist Ron«, gab sie schweren Herzens und sehr leise zu.

»Aber wieso denn?«, fragte Harry verwirrt. Er verstand nicht, was Hermione meinen könnte, schließlich waren sie alle drei bereits seit Jahren beinahe unzertrennlich. Ron bedeutete keine Gefahr, sondern war sein bester Freund. Dann dämmerte ihm etwas. »Bist du immer noch sauer auf ihn, weil er mit den Weasleys zu Großtante Muriel zurückgekehrt ist?«

»Ähh… nein, natürlich nicht«, antwortete Hermione, obwohl dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie war zwar darüber niemals das gewesen, was man als sauer bezeichnen würde, sondern tief getroffen von seinen Worten und von der Art und Weise, wie er sie einfach hatte stehen lassen — wie eine Fremde — nein, sie war nicht sauer, nur extrem enttäuscht. »Ich befürchte nur, dass wir uns wieder in die Haare bekommen werden. Was glaubst du, wird geschehen, wenn er davon erfährt, dass Professor Snape am Leben ist? Und noch schlimmer: Wie wird er es aufnehmen, wenn er entdeckt, was ich dabei getan habe?«

In Harrys Gesicht begann es zu arbeiten. Hermione konnte regelrecht seine Gedanken nachverfolgen, wie er sich die Situation vorstellte, wenn Ron herausfand, dass Hermione eine aktive Rolle bei Snapes Rettung gespielt hatte, wenn nicht gar die entscheidende. »Das wird vermutlich wirklich zu einem Problem«, gab er dann bedächtig zu. »Ich glaube nicht, dass er seine Meinung über Snape geändert hat — selbst dann nicht, wenn er den _Klitterer_ gelesen hätte, was ich bei seinem Horror vor allem, was auch nur entfernt gedruckten Worten ähnelt, und seiner chronischen Faulheit jedoch bezweifle.«

» _Professor_ Snape«, korrigierte Hermione automatisch, ohne es auch nur zu merken, was Harry trotz des Ernstes der Situation ein kurzes Grinsen entlockte. In mancher Hinsicht würde niemand Hermione jemals wirklich ändern können.

»Lassen wir es auf uns zukommen«, meinte Harry dann. »Vielleicht reagiert er ganz anders, als wir jetzt denken.«

»Wohl kaum.« Tiefe Resignation sprach aus dem Tonfall ihrer Antwort. »Machen wir lieber weiter, Harry. Sonst werden wir nie fertig«, setzte sie bedrückt hinzu.

Harry nickte und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in das untere Stockwerk. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Hermione herum und betrachtete das Regal, das sie vor Harrys Hereinplatzen hatte versetzen wollen. Es war aus rotbraunem Mahagoni mit Intarsienarbeiten aus etwas dunklerem Mahagoni, das einen leichten Goldglanz besaß. Nachdem es zuvor mit mehreren _‘Tergeo’_ schonend gesäubert und danach auch nachpoliert worden war, erstrahlte es in seinem alten Glanz. Sie benutzte nun doch lieber _‘Mobiliarbus’_ , um das Regal an seinen alten Platz zu rücken, anstatt es schweben zu lassen.

Hermione war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, als es endlich stand. Doch sie hatte auch erkannt, wie viel Arbeit vor ihr lag, bis alle Regale wieder dort stehen würden, wo sie vorher gestanden hatten. Da half nur, buchstäblich die Ärmel hochzukrempeln und weiterzumachen. Genau das tat sie und sie schaffte zwei weitere Regale, bis Kreacher sie zum Mittagessen rief. Gerade hatten sie die erste PortionShepherd’s Pie auf ihre Teller geladen, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Haustür ertönte.

Kreacher eilte sofort zur Tür und einen Augenblick später hörten sie Rons laute Stimme, woraufhin aus dem Flur eine keifende Frauenstimme zu brüllen begann. »BLUTSVERRÄTER! DIESES HAUS DARF NICHT VON SCHMUTZ UND ABSCHAUM ENTWEIHT WERDEN! WO IST DIESES SCHLAMMBLUT? REINES BLUT WIRD GESCHÄNDET …« Abrupt brach der Schwall von Schmähungen ab. Anscheinend hatte Ron es endlich geschafft, den Vorhang vor das Portrait zu zerren.

Die Küchentür wurde aufgerissen und Ron erschien in voller Größe im Türrahmen. »Diese widerliche alte Xanthippe! Oh … Shepherd’s Pie!« Mit gierigen Augen schaute er auf Harrys Teller, als ob er seit Tagen nichts gegessen hätte, was aber nicht sein konnte, da er vermutlich gerade aus dem ‘Safehouse’ kam, wo ihn Mrs. Weasley sicherlich, trotz ihres Schmerzes um den Tod ihres Sohnes Fred, nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnt hatte. Hermione erbarmte sich und ließ mit ihrem Zauberstab einen weiteren Teller heranschweben. Kaum stand der Teller auf dem Tisch, stürzte sich Ron auf den Shepherd’s Pie, ohne auch nur ‘Danke’ zu sagen oder seine Freunde auch nur richtig zu begrüßen.

Mit vollem Mund nuschelte er: »Habt ihr es schon gehört? Kingsley Shacklebolt wurde kurz nach der Letzten Schlacht zum Amtierenden Zaubereiminister ernannt?« Er gab ihnen nicht einmal irgendeine Gelegenheit, darauf zu antworten, weil er einfach weiterredete. »Er war gestern Vormittag bei uns im ‘Safehouse’. Was meint ihr, was er uns mitgeteilt hat?« Sein Ellbogen war auf dem Tisch aufgestützt, so dass die Gabel in seiner Hand steil in die Luft piekste.

»Keine Ahnung«, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend, da er nicht wusste, worauf Ron hinaus wollte.

»Kingsley sagte, dass das Ministerium entschieden hat, dass diejenigen, die aktiv an der Vernichtung Voldemorts beteiligt waren mit sofortiger Wirkung ins Ministerium berufen werden sollen, damit sie helfen, es vollkommen umzugestalten. Und das Beste daran ist, es ist egal, ob die infrage Kommenden Hogwarts abgeschlossen haben oder nicht. Voll krass, oder?« Dieses Mal wartete er gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

Hermione hatte nur eine wirklich neue Information aus Rons Gerede herausgefiltert. Ron hatte den Amtierenden Zaubereiminister mit dem Vornamen benannt. Interessant. Wenn er Shacklebolt mit dem Vornamen ansprach, deutete dies auf eine inzwischen gewonnene Vertrautheit, eine zumindest teilweise erzielte Vereinbarung hinsichtlich einer zukünftigen Zusammenarbeit hin. Dies wiederum konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass Ron sich bereits entschieden hatte, das Angebot anzunehmen.

Harry grinste Ron breit an. »Ja, das heißt, wir brauchen keinen Abschluss, um unsere Ausbildung zum Auror zu beginnen.«

»Bingo. Und genau das werden wir tun! Wir brauchen nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um unser siebentes Jahr nachzuholen. Ich denke, die haben unsere Köpfe mit genug überflüssigem Wissen malträtiert. Es lebe das Ministerium!« Ron reagierte absolut euphorisch.

Hermione konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Ja, sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Ron im Grunde kein Interesse daran hatte, neue Dinge zu lernen, neue Wege und Möglichkeiten zu entdecken. Sicher, sie hatte ihm ständig bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen — sie hatte _beiden_ ständig dabei geholfen — aber bei Ron hatte sie auch immer das nicht abzuschüttelnde Gefühl gehabt, dass diese Hausaufgaben unangenehm hinderlich zwischen ihm und dem Spaß standen, den er ohne Aufsätze und Lernen mit Quidditch oder anderen Dingen hätte haben können, und zwar weitaus stärker als sie dies bei Harry empfunden hatte. Dass er jedoch seine Ausbildung abbrechen würde, auf den wichtigen Abschluss so einfach verzichtete, hätte sie nicht gedacht.

Sie hatte sich seit ihrer Begegnung mit Kingsley Shacklebolt noch nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte, weil ihr einfach die Zeit dafür gefehlt hatte und es auch nicht drängte. Sie war mit anderen Dingen viel zu beschäftigt gewesen. Gestern Nacht hatten wichtigere Überlegungen sie vom Schlafen abgehalten und heute Vormittag hatte der Gedanke an die vielen beschädigten Bücher, die auf sie warteten, ihr gesamtes Denken ausgefüllt.

Eigentlich hatte sie auch gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen, darüber genauer nachzudenken, weil sie spürte, dass für sie Kingsley Shacklebolts Angebot nicht wirklich in Frage kam, mochte es im ersten Moment auch noch so verlockend erscheinen. Sicher, es würde nicht einfach werden, nach diesem Jahr, wo sie völlig auf sich gestellt gewesen waren, wieder die Schulbank zu drücken, nicht nach allem, was sie erlebt hatte. Und Hogwarts würde niemals mehr das sein, was es einmal gewesen war. Sie würde lernen müssen, mit den Bildern von Zerstörung und Tod in ihrem Kopf zu leben.

Und nun, von Ron erneut mit Macht auf das Thema gestoßen, entschied sie sich spontan, und diese ihre Entscheidung stand unumstößlich fest. »Nein! Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und meine NEWTs in Angriff nehmen. Ich möchte einen richtigen Schulabschluss haben und meinen Job nicht ausschließlich aufgrund meines Status’ als Kriegsheldin erhalten. Eines Status’, für den ich ohnehin nicht viel übrig habe. Vielleicht werde ich nach meinem Abschluss im Ministerium anfangen, vielleicht aber auch nicht.«

Ron blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf Hermione. »Bist du verrückt? So eine Gelegenheit bekommst du so schnell nicht wieder. Und was heißt hier, du hast dafür nicht viel übrig??? Wir _sind_ Helden!!!!!

Doch Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Nein, Ron. Wir haben getan, was richtig und notwendig war. Das macht uns nicht automatisch zu Helden. Da gibt es andere …« Sie beendete den Satz nicht. Harry wusste sofort von wem sie sprach, doch Ron sah sie nur völlig verständnislos an.

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit setzte sie dann hinzu: »Es mag sein, dass ich solch eine Gelegenheit nicht wieder geboten bekomme, aber ich möchte einen richtigen Schulabschluss haben. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt so schnell aufgeben wird. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft denken, dass er sich uns als Aushängeschilder für sein neues Ministerium entgehen lassen will und wird.«

»So ist das nicht …«, protestierte Ron lautstark.

»Mag sein, Ron, oder auch nicht«, unterbrach ihn Hermione bedächtig. Nachdenklich musterte sie ihn, bevor sie weitersprach. »Es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an. Ich möchte alles, was ich für mich selbst will, aus eigener Kraft erreichen und nicht aufgrund von Beziehungen oder eines fragwürdigen Sonderstatus’ oder einer geheuchelten Wertschätzung seitens einer Welt, die ansonsten nicht bereit ist, mich als ihr zugehörig anzuerkennen.« Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden, bis sie kaum noch zu verstehen war.

Harry sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen, während Ron sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte. »Niemand wird jemals wieder wagen …«

»Ach, Ron, wo lebst du denn! Es wird viele Jahre dauern, bis das Erbe Voldemorts aus den Köpfen der Menschen verschwunden ist — wenn überhaupt. Denk daran, dass auch nach seinem Verschwinden damals sich in der magischen Welt nicht viel verändert hat. Und der Standesdünkel vieler Reinblüter ist so tief verwurzelt, dass es unmöglich ist, dagegen anzukommen. Sieh dir allein die Malfoys an …«

»Die sind nun wirklich kein Maßstab!«, konnte Harry sich nicht zurückhalten. »Aber mit dem Rest hast du leider Recht.«

»Und deshalb will ich mir mein Recht auf diese Welt verdienen, Ron. Abgesehen davon weiß ich heute noch nicht, wie mein weiteres Leben verlaufen wird, was ich einmal beruflich machen möchte. Ich möchte mir jede Möglichkeit offen halten und dafür brauche ich einen Schulabschluss«, setzte sie entschieden hinzu.

Ron schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. »Aber — Hermione, wir wissen doch längst, wie unser Leben verlaufen wird! Du warst doch oft genug bei uns zu Hause im Fuchsbau und hast unsere Familie miterlebt, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat es dir doch wohl bei uns immer gefallen.«

Hermione schaute ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Noch hatte sie keine Ahnung, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte. »Ja, und?«

Doch Ron ließ sich dadurch in seiner Euphorie nicht bremsen, er bemerkte es nicht einmal. »Als nächstes werden wir heiraten und nach einiger Zeit werden auch Kinder kommen. Ich will mehrere Kinder mit dir, denn es war für mich einfach nur toll, mit mehreren Geschwistern aufzuwachsen. Dann wirst du sowieso nicht mehr arbeiten. Glaub’ mir, dich wird die ganze Familie so in Anspruch nehmen, dass du gar nicht mehr arbeiten gehen _kannst_. Es wird wie im Fuchsbau sein. Du kümmerst dich um den Haushalt und die Kinder und ich bringe das Geld nach Hause. Keine Sorge, als Auror verdiene ich mehr als genug für uns alle.«

Ron hatte ohne Punkt und Komma geredet. Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr so schnell einen feuchten Kuss auf den Mund, dass sie nicht einmal mehr reagieren konnte.

Hermione war völlig perplex. Sie glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. > _Kinder? Auch noch Mehrzahl? Haushalt? Wie im Fuchsbau? Nicht mehr arbeiten? <_ »Wie bitte? Wovon redest du? Glaubst du wirklich allen Ernstes, dass ich mit einem Leben zufrieden sein werde, das beinhaltet, mich auf  Kinder, Küche und ein in Anführungsstrichen schönes Zuhause zu beschränken, während du arbeiten gehst und ‘ _das Geld nach Hause bringst_ ’?« Sie konnte ihren aufwallenden Ärger kaum zurückhalten.

Ron schaute sie mit offenem Mund an. »Aber das ist doch, was eine Ehe ausmacht. Das ist es, was alle Frauen in der Ehe ausfüllt. Und ich verspreche dir, du wirst mit Sicherheit alle Hände voll damit zu tun haben, mich und unsere Kinder zu bemuttern. Ich möchte abends aus dem Ministerium nach Hause kommen und meine Familie vorfinden. Bei uns daheim hat es nie irgendein Problem deswegen gegeben. Meine Mum konnte sich, nachdem sie geheiratet hatte, niemals etwas Schöneres vorstellen, als für ihre Familie da zu sein. Sie hat keinen einzigen Tag bereut, dafür ihre vielversprechende Position im Ministerium aufgegeben zu haben und ihre herausragenden magischen Fähigkeiten nur für ihre Familie einsetzen zu können. Mum wollte sich immer nur um Dad, uns Kinder und den Haushalt kümmern! Und sie ist glücklich dabei, das weißt du ganz genau«, begehrte er auf.

»Deine Mum! Nichts gegen deine Mum, aber …«

Harry räusperte sich laut. »He, ihr beiden, das könnt ihr auch später unter euch ausdiskutieren.« > _Spätestens dann, wenn ihr verheiratet seid <, _dachte er. Beide schauten ihn an, als ob sie vergessen hätten, dass er überhaupt existierte. Er brauchte nicht einmal genau hinzuschauen, um zu erkennen, dass Hermione außer sich zu sein schien, was Harry nicht wirklich überraschte. Ein Leben, wie von Ron beschrieben, konnte er sich für Hermione beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Sie würde niemals eine zweite Mrs. Weasley sein wollen, egal wie sehr Ron sich dies wünschen würde.

»Ron, warum willst du keinen Schulabschluss machen?«, fragte er seinen Freund, um ihn ein wenig von diesem heiklen Thema abzulenken. »Es wäre doch toll, wenn wir alle drei zurück nach Hogwarts gehen würden.« Es funktionierte.

»Nee, danke. Ich will ganz bestimmt nicht noch länger lernen. Ich bekomme meinen Traumjob, ohne mich weiter mit Lernen, Aufsätzen und NEWTs herumschlagen zu müssen. Ich wünschte, diese übergroße Fledermaus aus den Kerkern könnte noch erleben, dass wir auch ohne seinen dämlichen Zaubertränke-NEWT Auroren werden«, setzte er hämisch hinzu.

»Ronald!!!«, fauchte Hermione ungehalten.

»Ist doch wahr …!«, maulte Ron.

Harry sah, wie unwohl sich Hermione in ihrer Haut fühlte. »Nicht! Ich mache das, Hermione.« Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. »Ron, er _wird_ es erleben.« Diesen Satz ließ er erst einmal ohne eine weitere Erklärung im Raum stehen.

Ron blickte verständnislos von Harry zu Hermione und wieder zurück. Dann öffnete er den Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, aber es kam kein einziger Ton heraus. Er schloss ihn wieder, um ihn erneut zu öffnen und wirkte dabei wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. »Wie… was meinst du?«, stotterte er. »Snape ist tot! Der wird nie wieder irgendetwas erleben! Und das ist gut so!!!«

»Ronald Weasley!!!«, explodierte Hermione. »Du warst doch in der Letzten Schlacht dabei. Hast du denn überhaupt nichts gelernt? Er. Stand. Auf. Unserer. Seite! All die Jahre!«

»Ja, ja, so viel habe ich schon begriffen.« Ron winkte genervt ab. »Aber ich muss ihn doch deshalb nicht mögen, oder? Ich mag ihn nicht! Und es ist mir egal, dass er ‘auf unserer Seite’ stand. Und dieser Artikel im _Klitterer_ war wirklich das Allerletzte! Sagt mal, warum nehmt ihr ihn eigentlich immer noch in Schutz? Er ist tot! Mausetot! Und — Merlin sei Dank dafür!«

»Wie kannst du so etwas Abscheuliches sagen, Ron.« Hermiones Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, während sich auf ihrem Gesicht Entsetzen und Abscheu widerspiegelte.

»Ist doch wahr. Er hat sich all die Jahre uns gegenüber so widerlich benommen. Dieser triefende Sarkasmus, diese unglaubliche Arroganz. Er hat es nicht besser verdient!« Ron wurde im Gegensatz zu Hermione immer lauter. Plötzlich hielt er inne. »Was hast du eigentlich damit gemeint, dass er es erleben wird, Harry?«, fragte er dann abrupt und schaute ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

»Auch wenn es dir wohl nicht gefallen wird, Ron … Professor Snape lebt!«, erwiderte Harry, während er Ron fest ansah.

»Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Wir waren dabei, als er gestorben ist. Ich habe gesehen, wie er starb!«, wandte Ron fassungslos ein.

»Er war nicht tot, Ron. Wir haben es geglaubt, aber er war nicht tot«, sagte Hermione.

»Woher wisst ihr das?«

»Hermione hat ihn in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden«, antwortete Harry, bevor Hermione reagieren konnte.

» _Hermione_??? Warum … was bei Merlins Eiern hast du dort gemacht?« Ron wandte seinen entgeisterten Blick nun direkt Hermione zu, der anzusehen war, dass sie sich absolut unwohl dabei fühlte.

»Ich habe es im Schloss einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, Ron. Irgendwie bin ich letztendlich in der Heulenden Hütte gelandet und habe ihn dort noch lebend gefunden.« Sie krümmte sich innerlich immer noch bei dem Bild, das sich bei dieser Erinnerung vor ihre Augen schob. »Ich habe ihn mit ein paar Zaubertränken stabilisiert und zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht.«

Ron schüttelte nur ungläubig seinen Kopf. »Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ausgerechnet ihn«, lamentierte er aufgebracht.

»Was meinst du mit ‘Ausgerechnet ihn’, Ron?«, fragte Harry alarmiert.

»Ach nichts«, wehrte Ron nach einem Blick in Harrys besorgtes Gesicht ab.

Mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick zu Ron schaute Harry eindringlich zu Hermione hinüber und versuchte, ihren Blick einzufangen. »Du musst es ihm sagen, Hermione! Er muss es erfahren. Wir haben doch bisher alles gemeinsam durchgestanden, dann werden wir auch das schaffen. Aber er muss es wenigstens wissen!«

»Was denn noch?« Ron sah verständnislos von einem zum anderen. »Reicht es immer noch nicht?«

»Das ist nur ein Teil der Geschichte, Ron. Es gibt noch etwas, was du wissen solltest«, erklärte Harry vorsichtig. »Hermione, bitte … _Bitte_ …«

Hermione seufzte schwer. »Also gut … Er starb mir unter den Händen weg, Ron. Mir blieb keine Wahl, ich konnte ihn doch nicht einfach sterben lassen!« Ihre Stimme klang flehend, beinahe beschwörend.

»Was hast du getan?«, fragte Ron misstrauisch.

»Ich habe _Coniunctio perpetua_ über ihn geworfen«, antwortete sie fast unhörbar.

Er zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. »Und?«

Dieses ‘Und’ ließ Hermione erkennen, dass Ron weder mit den Worten noch mit dem Zauber an sich irgendeine Vorstellung verbinden konnte. »Ich habe sein Leben an meines gebunden«, versuchte Hermione ihm mit einfachen Worten den Sinn des Zaubers zu erklären.

»Was bedeutet das? Ich verstehe kein Wort.« Noch immer klang seine Stimme ungerührt. Viel zu ruhig.

Hermione ahnte jedoch, dass sich dies innerhalb von Sekunden ändern würde. Nach Rons bisherigen Äußerungen über Professor Snape war sie davon überzeugt, dass ihr eine äußerst heftige Auseinandersetzung bevorstand. Sie griff in die Innentasche ihrer Roben und zog ihre kleine Perlenhandtasche heraus. » _Accio_ Das magische Begreifen des magisch Unbegreiflichen.« Wie schon bei Harry würde sie Ron selbst lesen lassen, was dieser Zauberspruch bewirkte. »Ich weiß, wie ungern du liest, aber … Schlag’ Seite 1247 auf.«

Ron schaute das Buch an, als würde es ihn jeden Moment angreifen und beißen wollen. Dann überwand er sich augenscheinlich, griff danach, öffnete es, und las, was der Fluch bewirkte, den Hermione geworfen hatte. Bis die Worte begannen, vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, die sich entsetzt immer mehr weiteten: _ >Verbindung. Nicht zu lösen.<_

»Das … das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!«, flüsterte er heiser.

»Ron … bitte …«, versuchte Hermione ihn zu beschwichtigen.

»Du hättest ihn krepieren lassen sollen«, jaulte er auf. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er das wert ist? Ganz bestimmt nicht! Nicht dieser schmierige Bastard!» Er spuckte diese Worte regelrecht aus.

»Mit welchem Recht …«, setzte sie an, kam jedoch nicht weit, da er ohne sich unterbrechen zu lassen fortfuhr, seiner Verbitterung Luft zu machen.

Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem weiteren Wort lauter, bis er unkontrolliert brüllte: »Recht? Du sprichst von Recht? Warum hast du nicht einem von unseren Leuten damit das Leben gerettet? Waren sie für dich nicht bedeutungsvoll genug? Was ist mit Fred? Warum nicht _Fred_?«

»Er _ist_ einer von uns! Und — weil ich nicht dabei war, als Fred starb! Ich konnte nichts für ihn tun! Aber ich war anwesend, als Professor Snape beinahe gestorben ist«, fauchte Hermione. »Wie kannst du mir so etwas unterstellen?«

» _Professor_ Snape!«, höhnte er, während er sich langsam drohend aufrichtete. »Was würde die ach so geniale und phänomenale Miss-know-it-all-Granger, die angeblich fähigste Hexe dieses Jahrhunderts, machen, wenn sie sich nicht immer und überall in den Vordergrund spielen könnte? Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein: Was auch immer du tun wirst, was auch immer du vorgeben wirst, das du bist, du bist und bleibst nur eine kleine Muggelstämmige, die niemals wirklich in unsere magische Welt gehören wird!«

»Ron!«, brüllte Harry wütend und sprang hoch, konnte jedoch nicht mehr verhindern, dass Ron blitzschnell nach Hermiones Handgelenk schnappte.

Hermiones Gesicht hatte bei Rons Ausbruch jegliche Farbe verloren. So viel Abneigung und Missgunst hatte aus seinen Worten gesprochen, wie Hermione vorher nur ein einziges Mal erlebt hatte: Als Ron in ihrem vierten Jahr auf Harry neidisch gewesen war, weil dieser als Der-Junge-der-lebte immer im Mittelpunkt stand und gegen seinen eigenen Willen sogar am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen hatte.

Sie versuchte noch, rechtzeitig ihren Arm aus seiner Reichweite zu ziehen und aufzuspringen, war allerdings nicht schnell genug. Rons Finger pressten ihr Handgelenk wie in einem Schraubstock zusammen. Sie wimmerte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht laut auf.

»Bist du wahnsinnig?«, schnauzte ihn Harry an, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Freund. »Lass sie sofort los!«

Ron schaute auf Harrys Zauberstab und dann auf seine eigene Hand, die noch immer Hermiones Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff umschloss. Er wurde blass, als ihm endlich dämmerte, was er da gerade tat, um sofort knallrot anzulaufen und wieder kalkweiß zu werden, als er die Bedeutung seiner Worte begriff. Im selben Augenblick konnte sich Hermione endlich losreißen.

Hermione starrte Ron für einen Moment mit einem tief verletzten Blick aus tränenverschwommenen Augen an, drehte sich blitzschnell auf dem Absatz herum und rannte, wie von Furien gehetzt, aus dem Raum. Nur das Zucken ihrer Schultern verriet, dass sie ihr Schluchzen kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihr ins Schloss.

»Hermione …«

 

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	10. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wird von den Schatten der Vergangenheit eingeholt und erlebt eine Überraschung der anderen Art.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Severus wird von den Schatten der Vergangenheit eingeholt und erlebt eine Überraschung der anderen Art.

* * *

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

Kapitel 10 — Schatten der Vergangenheit

 

Es war kurz nach dem Mittagessen, als sich die Tür zu Severus’ Krankenzimmer öffnete und Poppy Pomfrey mit einem Tablett hereinkam, auf dem eine große Kanne Tee, zwei Tassen und alle notwendigen Utensilien für eine gemütliche Teerunde standen. Die Elfen hatten sogar an Scones, Severus’ Lieblingsgebäck, gedacht.

Sie stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab und wandte sich Severus zu. »Nun, mein Junge, was hältst du von einer guten Tasse Tee und ein wenig Gesellschaft?«, fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

Er zog nicht ganz ernst gemeint eine Augenbraue hoch. »Nur, wenn diese Gesellschaft endlich dafür sorgt, dass ich meinen Zauberstab von einer gewissen Miss-know-it-all zurückerhalte.«

»Tsss, tsss, gerade du als Zaubertränkemeister solltest wissen, dass Geduld eine besondere Tugend ist, Severus. Abgesehen davon hat niemand jemals behauptet, dass Miss Granger ihn in ihrem Besitz hat.« Poppy schüttelte missbilligend ihren Kopf. > _Wie kann der Junge nur so stur sein?_ < Sie zog einen Sessel für sich heran und schenkte Tee ein. Dann ließ sie sich in den Sessel sinken und griff nach seiner Tasse, um sie ihm zu reichen.

»Es hat auch niemand jemals das Gegenteil behauptet«, entgegnete er, während er sich aufsetzte und die Teetasse aus Poppys Hand nahm. »Warst du wenigstens inzwischen in der Lage, irgendetwas zu der nicht gänzlich belanglosen Frage in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sich — abgesehen von ein paar Zaubertränken — bei meiner Rettung ereignet haben könnte?«

»Nein. Die betreffende Person hat Hogwarts bereits gestern Abend verlassen, so dass ich bislang keine weiteren Nachforschungen anstellen konnte.«

»Hogwarts verlassen? Wohin?«, fragte er angespannt, wobei er, als er dies bemerkte, sofort versuchte, wieder eine unbeteiligte Maske aufzusetzen.

Poppy tätschelte sanft seinen Arm. »Nach Hause, nehme ich an.«

»Das kann sie nicht«, brach es aus ihm heraus.

Poppy hatte gerade nach einem der Scones gegriffen und hielt nun mitten in der Bewegung inne. »Wieso?« Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

Er starrte sie konsterniert an. »Sind die von Miss Granger vorgenommenen Vorkehrungsmaßnahmen euer aller Aufmerksamkeit entgangen? Sie hat in den Sommerferien nach ihrem sechsten Schuljahr die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern derartig modifiziert, dass diese auch nicht den kleinsten Anhaltspunkt dafür haben, dass sie überhaupt jemals eine Tochter gehabt haben könnten, um sie danach nach Australien in Sicherheit zu bringen.«

»Oh, Merlin, das arme Mädchen«, entfuhr es ihr entsetzt.

Doch dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. Mit ihrem soeben geäußerten Mitleid für Miss Granger hatte sie ungewollt Severus eine Bestätigung für seinen lange gehegten Verdacht gegeben. Sie musste diesem auf irgendeine Art entgegenwirken, um ihr Versprechen zu halten. »Einmal völlig abgesehen davon, ob Miss Granger für deine Rettung verantwortlich ist oder nicht — woher weißt du das?«

Severus lächelte ironisch. »Potters Heim war nicht ganz so abhörsicher, wie er zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt geglaubt hat. Es handelt sich schließlich um ‘Das Edle und Altehrwürdige Haus derer von Black’ und die Blacks haben in all den Jahrhunderten nicht nur einen Schulleiter gestellt. Ein ganz spezieller Schulleiter hat sogar sein Portrait schräg hinter dem Schreibtisch in Albus’ altem Büro.«

»Phineas Nigellus Black!!!«

»Richtig.« Severus nickte sehr vorsichtig, um seinem Nacken den Schmerz zu ersparen. »Nun, er hängt — nein, er _hing_ zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt — auch in Potters jetzigem Zuhause. Er berichtete mir eines Abends von einem Gespräch des ‘Goldenen Trios’, das er mitangehört hatte, während die Drei in ‘seinem’ Schlafzimmer nach irgendetwas suchten. Du kennst ihn und seine Einstellung. Wie du dir sicherlich vorstellen kannst, waren seine Äußerungen niemals sonderlich freundlich, wenn es um Miss Granger ging. Er verabscheut Muggelgeborene.«

»Und durch ihn hast du die Information erhalten, dass sie ihre Eltern ohne Erinnerung an ihre eigene Tochter nach Australien geschickt hat.« Poppy schüttelte über so viel Selbstaufgabe einer jungen Frau ungläubig ihren Kopf.

»Sie erwähnte es kurz bei einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Mister Weasley. Vermutlich war dies die klügste Entscheidung, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben getroffen hat.«

»Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Severus? Deine Haltung ist manchmal wirklich unangebracht!«, schimpfte Poppy.

Er jedoch zog nur die Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Wie dir zweifellos inzwischen bekannt sein dürfte, war ich nach meiner ‘Ernennung’ zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts im Vergleich zu meinen früheren Möglichkeiten, Aufschluss über die geplanten Aktivitäten der Todesser zu erhalten, von den Informationen in Voldemorts Innerem Zirkel relativ abgeschnitten …« Er wartete kurz, bis sie nickte.

»Vermutlich«, stimmte sie vorsichtig zu.

Dann erst fuhr er fort: »Allerdings habe ich kurz nach Weihnachten vorigen Jahres durch die unabsichtliche Hilfe der Carrows in Erfahrung bringen können, dass der Dunkle Lord plante, einen Tag vor Silvester das Haus der Grangers angreifen zu lassen. Dazu beauftragte er eine Gruppe von Todessern unter dem Befehl von Rodolphus Lestrange damit, ihre Eltern und — falls sie ihrer habhaft werden könnten — auch sie selbst zu töten. Sie haben auf jeden Fall das Haus niedergebrannt, wie ich später hörte.«

Poppy war bei seinen Worten kalkweiß geworden. »Du hast es vorher gewusst? Aber …«

Er ahnte, worauf sie hinaus wollte. »Ich wusste ebenfalls, dass sich Miss Granger zusammen mit Mister Potter nach ihrer gescheiterten Mission in Godric's Hollow im Forest of Dean befand und ihre Eltern in Australien in relativer Sicherheit waren, Poppy. Es war nicht notwendig, _irgendetwas_ zu verhindern. Niemand schwebte bei dieser Aktion und zu diesem Zeitpunkt in irgendeiner Gefahr.«

»Dennoch! Sie hat nicht einmal mehr ein Zuhause«, sagte Poppy vorwurfsvoll.

Er hob eine Augenbraue an. »Was für ein geringer Preis für drei Leben.«

Poppy seufzte schwer. »Ich wünschte, du hättest eine ein klein wenig glücklichere Kindheit verbracht, Severus, dann würdest du verstehen, was es bedeutet, das Elternhaus und damit auch das Zuhause zu verlieren. Ja, ich weiß, von deinem Standpunkt aus hast du selbstverständlich Recht. Es ist ein kleiner Preis für drei Leben. Trotzdem.«

Severus schüttelte innerlich niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Nein, er war nicht wirklich in der Lage, nachvollziehen zu können, was es für andere Menschen bedeutete, ihr Zuhause zu verlieren. Er hatte es bereits als Elfjähriger gehasst, in den Sommerferien, oder egal in welchen Ferien auch immer, in das Haus in Spinner’s End zurückkehren zu müssen.

Sein permanent wütender Muggel-Vater, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ und keine Sekunde zögerte, sowohl seine Ehefrau als auch den in seinen Augen missratenen Sohn mit Worten und Fäusten zu traktieren. Seine blasse und verängstigte Reinblüter-Mutter, die beständig versuchte, in jeder Situation das Aufblitzen ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten zu unterdrücken, um ihrem Ehemann nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten als ohnehin schon.

Zu seinen ersten Erinnerungen als noch ganz kleiner Junge — er war vielleicht drei oder vier gewesen — zählten die wüsten Beschimpfungen seines jähzornigen Vaters und das leise Wimmern seiner Mutter, die noch heute in seinen Ohren nachklangen.

Selbst in diesem Moment bereitete es ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, sich die drohend aufgerichtete Gestalt und die zur Faust geballte hoch erhobene Hand seines Vaters in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er glaubte sogar, erneut den damaligen Hass in sich aufwallen zu fühlen und die körperlichen Schmerzen spüren zu können, die der letzte Zornesausbruch seines Vaters ihm gegenüber hinterlassen hatte.

**Flashback**

Es geschah in den Sommerferien nach seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Damals war er gerade erst zwölf Jahre alt.

Er hatte den gesamten Tag zusammen mit Lily verbracht. Sie hatten an einer versteckt gelegenen Stelle auf dem Spielplatz über verschiedene Zaubersprüche aus ihren Büchern für das nächste Schuljahr diskutiert. Mit Stöcken anstelle von Zauberstäben bewaffnet, versuchten sie, die Zauberstab-Bewegungen nachzuvollziehen und sich die Zaubersprüche einzuprägen. Später waren sie zu Lilys Familie nach Hause gegangen, wo er bereits den größten Teil der Sommerferien verbracht hatte. Trotz des mürrischen Verhaltens von Petunia, die den verwahrlosten Jungen in seiner schmuddeligen und nicht mehr passenden Muggel-Kleidung scheel von der Seite ansah, hatten sie unglaublichen Spaß gehabt und viel gelacht.

Als er nun in der Dämmerung vor dem Haus seiner Eltern stand, hörte er von drinnen bereits das Brüllen seines Vaters herausschallen. Während er die Tür öffnete, erhöhte sich der Pegel der Lautstärke seines Vaters um ein Vielfaches. Severus glitt lautlos hinein und wollte schnell die Treppe hinaufhuschen, als er aus der Küche einen spitzen Aufschrei, ein lautes Scheppern und dann den schweren und dumpfen Aufschlag eines Körpers hörte, der irgendwo gegenstieß.

Hektisch rannte er die wenigen Stufen wieder hinunter und stürzte in die Küche, wo sich ihm ein furchtbarer Anblick bot. Sein Vater stand hoch aufgerichtet und mit von Wut verzerrtem Gesicht drohend mitten im Raum, während seine Mutter verkrümmt und voller Blut auf dem Fußboden lag. Er konnte aufgrund des anhaftenden Blutes genau erkennen, wo der Kopf seiner Mutter gegen den Küchenschrank geknallt war, als sein Vater sie quer durch die Küche geschleudert hatte, wie es seine Angewohnheit war. Neben ihr lag der umgekippte Topf mit dem Abendessen für die gesamte Familie.

Der jähzornige schwarzhaarige Mann mit der Hakennase schwankte bedrohlich, so dass Severus zunächst glaubte, dass sein Vater stark betrunken wäre. Doch seine nächsten Worte zeigten, dass er zwar vollkommen nüchtern, allerdings selbst für seine Verhältnisse extrem wütend war. »Du bist nur eine Missgeburt der Natur, die glaubt, etwas Besonderes zu sein, genau wie dieses missratene Balg«, zischte er, während er ausholte und mit dem Schuh in die Rippen seiner Frau trat. Sie versuchte, mit dem offenbar bereits gebrochenen Arm ihren Kopf zu schützen. Ein lautes Aufwimmern war das Einzige, was sie von sich gab.

»Wenn ich dich noch einmal dabei erwische, wie du mit diesem Ding herumfuchtelst, breche ich dir sämtliche Knochen!«, drohte er. Ein weiteres Wimmern folgte, als er ihr mit voller Wucht auf den Arm trat.

Severus war nicht schnell genug in die Küche gelangt, um die Misshandlungen seiner Mutter zu verhindern. Er konnte hören, wie unter dem letzten Tritt seines Vaters weitere Knochen zerbarsten und stürzte nach vorn, um seinen Vater zu rammen, um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Die abrupte Bewegung, die er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, hatte diesen auf Severus aufmerksam gemacht, so dass er sich noch herumdrehen konnte. Die geballte Faust traf Severus mitten ins Gesicht und warf ihn zu Boden. Er schmeckte Blut.

»Wag es nicht!«, knurrte Tobias Snape giftig.

Obwohl Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzten, besaß Severus noch die Geistesgegenwart, sich wegzurollen, so dass der Tritt, den sein Vater auf ihn zielte, ins Leere ging. Er zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und murmelte durch zusammengebissene Zähne »Petrificus Totalus!«. Sein Vater erstarrte augenblicklich in der Bewegung und fiel steif wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden. Hasserfüllte schwarze Augen funkelten Severus an.

»Was auch immer du tust — du wirst mir keine Angst einjagen.« Auch Severus konnte in diesem Moment nur Hass empfinden, Hass auf den Mann, der seiner Mutter und ihm das Leben zur Hölle machte, seitdem er denken konnte. Er war versucht, einen der Sprüche zu werfen, die er bei dem einzigen Besuch im Haus seiner reinblütigen Großeltern aufgeschnappt hatte, konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment noch zügeln.

Er rappelte sich auf seine Knie hoch, rutschte zu seiner Mutter hinüber und strich ihr sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Das angstvolle Wimmern griff Severus ans Herz. Mit einigen mächtigen Heilzaubern, die er in seinem Alter eigentlich noch gar nicht kennen sollte, heilte er die Verletzungen seiner Mutter und drehte sich dann mit hasserfülltem Blick zu der auf dem Boden liegenden Gestalt seines Vaters herum. Er richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf die Stelle, wo sich eigentlich das Herz seines Vaters befinden sollte, und doch nur ein kalter Stein war. »Wag’ es nie wieder, meine Mutter oder mich anzufassen!«

Sein Vater hatte in Severus’ Gegenwart niemals wieder gewagt, die Hand gegen Severus’ Mutter oder ihn selbst zu erheben. Dies hatte allerdings seiner Mutter nicht das Leben retten können.

**Flashback Ende**

Severus hatte so lange geschwiegen, dass Poppy sich bereits Sorgen zu machen begann. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken unendlich weit weg zu sein.

Sie ahnte, dass sie selbst mit ihrer Bemerkung über seine trostlose Kindheit der Auslöser für dieses Schweigen gewesen war. Anhand seines Gesichtsausdruckes konnte sie erahnen, dass er nicht in fröhlichen Erinnerungen schwelgte. Poppy wusste nicht wirklich viel über die Kindheit und Jugend von Severus, aber das Wenige, was sie über die Jahre erfahren hatte, ließ keine Zweifel in ihr aufkommen, dass nicht viel davon glücklich gewesen sein konnte. Sie empfand gleichzeitig tiefes Mitleid und unendliche Zuneigung für den Mann, der für sie immer der magere, blasse Elfjährige in seiner ärmlichen und schmuddeligen Kleidung bleiben würde, dem damals trotz seines mürrischen und abweisenden Verhaltens ihr Herz zugeflogen war.

Poppy hatte niemals gewagt, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie neben mütterlicher Liebe und dem Bedürfnis, ihn zu halten und zu beschützen, auch Mitleid für ihn und seine Situation empfand, denn er hätte dies niemals und von niemandem — auch nicht von ihr — akzeptiert. Er war ein stolzer Mann — nein, damals war er ja noch ein Junge gewesen. Trotzdem, in diesem Punkt hatte er sich nicht verändert. Mitleid? Das hätte er niemals gewollt.

Severus hatte sogar nur selten zugelassen, dass sie ihn in die Arme schloss. Er war es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt gewesen, Wärme und Geborgenheit von einem anderen Menschen zu erhalten. Die Einzige, die er ansonsten emotional noch an sich herangelassen hatte, war Lily gewesen.

»Entschuldige«, hörte sie Severus’ leise Stimme, die sie aus ihren eigenen Gedanken riss. »Wahrscheinlich ist sie mit Potter gegangen.« Er nahm sich einen der Scones und betrachtete ihn versonnen, bevor er ihn in den Mund steckte und genüsslich kaute. Danach trank einen großen Schluck Tee, wobei er beides nur tat, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen und seine Gelassenheit wiederzufinden.

»Vermutlich. Er hat doch dieses Haus in London von Sirius Black geerbt, oder?«, sagte sie nachdenklich.

»Ja, am …« Er war plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage, die Adresse auszusprechen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass irgendjemand einen erneuten Fidelius-Zauber über das Haus geworfen hatte und es auch wieder einen neuen Geheimniswahrer geben musste. > _Dann hat er wenigstens dazugelernt <_, dachte Severus. > _Und das legt wiederum den Schluss nahe, dass auch sie in Sicherheit ist._ < Erschrocken über seinen eigenen Gedanken erforschte er seine Denkweise. Was hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, sich für die Sicherheit von Miss Granger zu interessieren? Er fand keine Antwort darauf, zumindest nicht im Moment.

»Damit befindet sich mein Zauberstab nun wirklich außerhalb meiner Reichweite«, stellte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln fest, obwohl er sich bei diesem Gedanken absolut nicht wohl fühlte.

»Ach, Severus! Wie oft soll ich eigentlich noch sagen, dass …«

»Hör endlich auf, Spielchen mit mir zu spielen«, unterbrach er sie abrupt, während er sie ungehalten anfunkelte. »Wir beide wissen, dass Miss Granger dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich es überhaupt bis in den Krankenflügel geschafft habe.«

Poppy hob resignierend beide Hände. »Frag sie selbst, Severus. Wenn sie mit dir darüber reden will, wird sie es sicherlich tun. Aber sei dabei wenigstens ein wenig freundlicher zu ihr. Sie scheint eine Menge schlimmer Dinge hinter sich zu haben und nach dem, was du mir vorhin erzählt hast, ist es vermutlich immer noch nicht vorbei.«

»Sie wird mit mir reden _müssen_ «, antwortete Severus halsstarrig. Er griff nach einem weiteren Scone, schob ihn sich in den Mund und schloss die Augen, während er kaute. Die Elfen verstanden ihr Handwerk.

»Also gut, Severus. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Bis dahin könntest du wahrscheinlich ein wenig Ablenkung vertragen. Ich habe dir deshalb eine Lektüre mitgebracht, die dich sicherlich interessieren wird. Minerva hat mir das vorhin in die Hand gedrückt.« Mit diesen Worten griff sie in die Innentasche ihrer Roben und zog eine zusammengerollte Zeitung heraus.

»Was ist das?« Er starrte die zusammengerollte Zeitung misstrauisch an und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Eine Sonderausgabe des _Klitterers_.«

»Demnach ist Lovegood also wieder im Geschäft.«

»Das hier stammt nicht von ihm, sondern von seiner Tochter, Severus.« Poppy reichte ihm die Zeitung hinüber. »Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob diese Sonderausgabe deine Zustimmung finden wird — nach außen hin sicherlich nicht—«, sie verdrehte die Augen so, dass er es auch wirklich sah, »—aber für mich bedeutet es, dass jetzt nach der Vernichtung von Du-weißt-scho— V-Vo-Voldemort endlich die Möglichkeit besteht, dass gewisse Dinge richtiggestellt werden können und die magische Welt begreift, dass an dir begangenes Unrecht wiedergutgemacht werden muss.« Sie war stolz auf sich. Sie hatte es zum ersten Mal geschafft, diesen Namen auszusprechen, wenn auch erst im dritten Anlauf.

»Welches Unrecht? Ich war derjenige, der Anderen Unrecht zugefügt hat!«, wehrte Severus ab, was Poppy nur ein Schnauben als Antwort entlockte. Er entrollte mit argwöhnischem Gesichtsausdruck die Zeitung, wo ihm von der Titelseite sein eigenes Konterfei entgegensprang. Er zuckte unangenehm überrascht zurück. »Was soll das?«, fragte er grollend. Dann fiel ihm die Schlagzeile ins Auge und er keuchte laut auf. »Potter!«

Poppy Pomfrey nickte. »Ja, Mister Potter hat dem _Klitterer_ ein weiteres Interview gegeben. Weißt du eigentlich, dass das damalige Interview von Harry Potter auf einer Idee von Hermione Granger beruhte? Sie hat angeblich Rita Skeeter mit irgendetwas dazu erpresst, wie mir Minerva vor einiger Zeit erzählt hat. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte diese Information früher erhalten. Möglicherweise hätte ich Miss Granger dazu überreden können, mir Skeeters kleines Geheimnis zu verraten. Dann wäre das Buch über Albus sicherlich nicht erschienen.« Aus ihrer Stimme war jegliche Belustigung verschwunden, während sie ihn sehr ernst anblickte. »Ich könnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass Hermione Granger auch für dieses weitere Interview verantwortlich zeichnet.«

»Ich wusste immer, dass der Hut die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hat.« Severus sah sie herausfordernd an, doch Poppy wirkte nicht so, als ob sie auf seine spielerische Provokation eingehen wollte.

»Albus war immer der Meinung, dass der Hut viel zu früh sortiert. Kinder verändern sich. Und ich glaube sogar, dass diese ganze Häuserrivalität für Hogwarts und auch für die magische Welt mehr Schaden verursacht als dass es Nutzen bringt«, antwortete sie gedankenverloren mehr zu sich selbst, als dass es für ihn bestimmt war. »Nicht alle dunklen Zauberer und Hexen waren einst in Slytherin.«

» _Du_ zweifelst an den Gründern?«, fragte Severus überrascht.

»Nicht an den Gründern selbst. Ich zweifele mehr an ihrer Motivation. Die magische Gemeinschaft ist zu klein, als dass wir uns auch noch in sinnlosen Kämpfen untereinander um der Abstammung willen aufreiben sollten. Es gibt einfach zu wenige von uns, um uns gegenseitig zu dezimieren. Ich bin um jeden Einzelnen froh, der diese unsichtbaren Grenzen für sich selbst überschreitet und übergreifend denkt. Gerade die Muggelgeborenen sollten eine Chance für uns sein.« Poppy hob den Kopf und sah erst auf den _Klitterer_ in seiner Hand und dann in sein Gesicht.

»Bevor du dich künstlich darüber aufregst, was Miss Lovegood auf Geheiß von Mister Potter — oder vermutlich Miss Granger — über deine Person offenbart hat, solltest du dir vielleicht erst einmal über seine oder, wenn du dies lieber hörst — ihre — Beweggründe Gedanken machen.«

Jetzt war es an ihm, sie verwirrt anzusehen. »Was meinst du damit?«

»Warum hat Harry Potter dem _Klitterer_ ein Interview über den von Vo-Voldemort in Hogwarts eingesetzten gefürchteten Schulleiter gegeben, anstatt über seine eigenen Erlebnisse in diesem Horrorjahr zu berichten?«, stellte sie als Frage in den Raum.

Sein eben noch verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und er wurde sehr nachdenklich. »Wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass Granger mein Leben gerettet hat — und davon gehe ich aus—«, er hatte die letzten Worten deutlich betont, »sind sowohl Hermione Granger als auch Harry Potter darüber informiert, dass ich am Leben bin. Granger hat es sich mit Sicherheit nicht nehmen lassen, Potter davon zu unterrichten. Was die beiden allerdings mit einem Interview im _Klitterer_ bezwecken könnten, entzieht sich meiner Vorstellungskraft.« Er hob abwehrend die Schultern, als ob er diese Gedanken nicht wirklich zulassen wollte, was ihn jedoch schmerzhaft an seine Begegnung mit Nagini erinnerte.

Nein, er war nicht dumm, natürlich war ihm klar, dass die beiden die öffentliche Meinung über ihn beeinflussen wollten, dass sie die Weichen für seine Zukunft stellen wollten. Aber er wollte darüber nicht nachdenken, denn es gab keine Zukunft für ihn.

»Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wie es möglich war, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt hier so schnell aufkreuzen konnte?«, fragte Poppy ihn, woraufhin sie bemerkte, dass er sie sehr argwöhnisch anschaute.

»Inzwischen halte ich das nicht mehr für einen … Zufall, genauso wenig wie dieses Interview«, gab er nach einem weiteren argwöhnischen Blick auf sie zu.

Sie nickte. »Das Interview hat selbst mich vollkommen überrascht, Severus, genau wie Minerva, Albus und wohl auch jeden anderen. Niemand wusste davon. Sie müssen dies auf eigene Faust beschlossen haben.«

»Etwas, das ich überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen kann. Allerdings heißt das auch, du wusstest von Shacklebolt«, stellte er in süffisantem Ton fest.

Poppys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie begriff, dass sie sich verplappert hatte. Dann zuckte sie jedoch mit den Schultern. »Ach, was soll’s. Ja, ich wusste davon, Severus. Wenn du es genau wissen willst, war es sogar meine Idee. Er kann uns helfen.«

»Uns?«

Sie schaute ihn beinahe mitfühlend an. »Glaubst du wirklich, dass du ganz allein stehst, mein Junge? Gehst du immer noch davon aus, dass es niemanden gibt, der sich Sorgen um dich macht? Seit dem Moment, in dem ich dich in diesem Bett vorfand, hatte ich zuerst nur eine Verbündete, aber dann wurden es immer mehr Menschen, denen es nicht gleichgültig ist, wie deine Zukunft verlaufen wird.«

»Meine Zukunft? _Welche_ Zukunft, Poppy?« Severus war fassungslos. »Warst du — wart ihr alle — einem Gedächtniszauber ausgesetzt und habt vergessen, welche Gräueltaten unter meiner Befehlsgewalt in dieser Schule im letzten Jahr begangen wurden?«

»Ich weiß nur, dass es ohne dich weitaus schlimmer geworden wäre, Severus«, antwortete Poppy leise. »Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Voldemort persönlich die absolute Kontrolle über die Schule ausgeübt hätte …«

Doch er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. »Kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern, wie ich mich all die Jahre zuvor verhalten habe? Das war nicht nur einer _Aufgabe für das ‘Greater Good’_ geschuldet! Es entspricht zum Großteil meinem Charakter! Ich bin immer noch die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, der schleimige Bastard. Das Einzige, was ich verdient habe, ist ein langjähriger Aufenthalt in Azkaban!«  > _Oder den Kuss eines Dementors <_, doch dies sprach er vor Poppy wohlweislich nicht laut aus.

»Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?! Mach dich nicht schlechter, als du bist! Hier sind genügend Menschen, die für dich kämpfen werden, die nicht aufgeben, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben.« Poppy war — auch ohne dass sie etwas von seinem letzten Gedanken ahnte — außer sich. Severus’ Worte hatten sie zutiefst erschüttert. »Lies den _Klitterer_ , Severus. Vielleicht lernst du dort einen Menschen kennen, so wie andere ihn sehen.«

Sie trank ihren Tee aus und stand auf. Man konnte erkennen, wie aufgewühlt sie immer noch war. »Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, deine Sachen von den Hauselfen reinigen und reparieren zu lassen. Du darfst nachher für eine Weile aufstehen. Morgen früh werde ich den letzten Patienten aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, dann hast du endlich mehr Bewegungsfreiheit.«

Damit ging sie zur Tür und überließ einen äußerst verwirrten Severus Snape seinen Gedanken und dem _Klitterer._

 

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	11. Im Fadenkreuz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei Menschen auf der Flucht, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Beide lernen dabei jedoch ihre wirklichen Freunde kennen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

 **Summary:** Zwei Menschen auf der Flucht, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Beide lernen jedoch ihre wirklichen Freunde kennen.

* * *

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

Kapitel 11 — Im Fadenkreuz

 

Hermione rannte bereits wie von Furien gehetzt die Treppe hinauf, als sie Ron ihren Namen rufen hörte. Heiße Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht hinunter, da sie jetzt endgültig die Fähigkeit verloren hatte, ihr Schluchzen noch länger zu unterdrücken.

Rons gefühllose Worte hatten sie bis ins Mark getroffen. Er hatte Dinge laut ausgesprochen, die andere Hexen und Zauberer höchstwahrscheinlich über sie und die anderen Muggelgeborenen dachten, jedoch allenfalls hinter vorgehaltener Hand einander zuflüsterten. Er hatte es gewagt, in seiner grenzenlosen Wut die Tatsachen lautstark hervorzuzerren, die sie mit aller Willenskraft in die hinterste Region ihres Unterbewusstseins verbannt hatte, seit sie zum ersten Mal ihren muggelgeborenen Fuß in die Große Halle von Hogwarts gesetzt hatte.

All die Jahre hatte sie versucht, diese Thematik zu verdrängen, und bis auf das letzte Jahr war ihr dies auch mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg gelungen. Doch nun kehrte die Erkenntnis mit aller Macht und mit einer brutalen Härte zurück, die sie kaum ertragen konnte. Sie hatte sich selbst eine Wirklichkeit vorgegaukelt, die in den Köpfen der Menschen nicht existierte, hatte versucht, mit Wissen und Fertigkeiten zu brillieren, die sie zum größten Teil aus ihren geliebten Büchern erworben hatte. Ihr beständiges Melden im Unterricht, ihre aus dem Lehrbuch auswendig gelernten Antworten, dienten — abgesehen davon, dass sie einen unbändigen Drang nach Wissen besaß — hauptsächlich dazu, den vermeintlichen Makel ihrer Abstammung zu überdecken. Sie hatte immer die Beste sein wollen — nein, sein müssen — und das alles nur, um ihrer Umwelt und sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie jedes Recht besaß, dieser Welt zuzugehören.

Mit von Tränen blinden Augen rannte sie weiter über den Korridor. Sie wollte einfach nur weg — weg von Ron, weg von seinen schrecklichen Worten, aber auch weg von ihren eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Sie öffnete eine Tür und stellte fest, dass sie in die Bibliothek gelaufen war. Ihre Schritte hatten sie unbewusst — wie schon in ihrer Kindheit, wenn sie Schmerz und Kummer verspürte — zu ihren Freunden, den Büchern, geführt. Sie ließ sich in eine freie Ecke unter dem Fenster sinken, legte ihre Arme um die Knie und bettete den Kopf darauf. Dann ließ sie ihren Tränen richtig freien Lauf.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Tür leise öffnete. Sie hörte auch nicht, wie leise Schritte sich der Stelle näherten, an der sie zusammengekauert hockte. Deshalb zuckte sie zusammen, als sich plötzlich irgendjemand neben sie setzte und ihr sanft einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Sie wollte in panischem Schrecken aufspringen, doch der Griff verstärkte sich sofort und sie hörte ein beschwichtigendes »Pscht, Kleines. Alles wird wieder gut.« Es war Harrys Stimme, nicht Rons, und die Panik in ihr ließ augenblicklich nach.

Hermione hob den Kopf und sah Harry aus tränennassen Augen an.

Schuldbewusstsein ließ Harrys Stimme zu einem Flüstern sinken. »Es tut mir so leid, Hermione. Ich hätte mich niemals einmischen dürfen, hätte nie das Gespräch darauf bringen dürfen, was du für Professor Snape getan hast. Das ist alles allein meine Schuld.« Harry saß neben ihr mit tief gesenktem Kopf.

Nach kurzem Schweigen setzte er hinzu: »Noch dazu, wo schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt eindeutig zu erkennen war, dass Ron seine Einstellung ihm gegenüber nicht geändert hat. Ich habe ihn in diesem Punkt völlig falsch eingeschätzt, und nicht nur dabei. Alles ist allein meine Schuld.« Er griff ganz vorsichtig nach Hermiones Handgelenk. Im selben Moment spürte er, wie sie sich vor Schmerz verkrampfte und hörte, wie sie zischend die Luft einsog. Sein Schuldgefühl verstärkte sich noch weiter, als ihm das Resultat von Rons Wutausbruch voll vor Augen kam.

Dessen Finger hatten tiefrote Abdrücke hinterlassen, die sich teilweise bereits dunkel zu verfärben begannen, und anhand Hermiones Reaktion konnte er erkennen, dass ihr Handgelenk höllisch schmerzte. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und warf einen Heilspruch über ihre Blutergüsse. > _Es ist alles meine Schuld_. <

Harry hatte zwar vermutet, dass Ron im ersten Moment abweisend reagieren würde, aber nicht so. Rons völlig maßloser Ausbruch, seine wüsten Beschimpfungen, hatten ihn geradezu überraschend getroffen. Sie waren alle drei seit Jahren befreundet, hatten gemeinsam so Vieles erlebt und überlebt, was ihre Freundschaft eigentlich hätte noch weiter festigen sollen, wenn dies noch möglich gewesen wäre. Stattdessen war er dabei, alles zu zerstören.

Was ihn jedoch am Meisten erschreckt — nein, geradezu schockiert — hatte, waren Rons Anschauungen über Muggelgeborene. In all den Jahren hatte er Ron niemals so etwas Abartiges sagen hören. Er hatte niemals gewusst, dass Ron so dachte, es hatte auch nie Andeutungen dahingehend gegeben. Waren seine Worte Ausdruck dessen, was er wirklich dachte, oder waren sie nur Ausdruck von momentaner Wut? Zuhause im Fuchsbau hatte er dies jedenfalls nicht beigebracht bekommen. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was Ron bevorstehen würde, falls seine Eltern davon erfahren sollten.

Er wünschte, er hätte vorher mehr nachgedacht, statt dass er jetzt die Scherben zusammenkehren musste. Es war fraglich, ob sich diese Scherben überhaupt noch einmal würden kitten lassen. Er bezweifelte dies immer mehr. Hermiones Befürchtungen waren absolut berechtigt gewesen — etwas, womit er niemals gerechnet hatte.

Ron war seit der ersten Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express sein bester Freund gewesen und Harry hatte geglaubt, ihn wirklich zu kennen. Doch nun musste er sich von dieser Vorstellung vermutlich verabschieden. Harry hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass Ron sprunghaft war, doch nach diesem Streit würde er vielleicht auch seine eigene Freundschaft zu Ron noch einmal überdenken müssen. Rons Äußerungen hatten auch Harry schwer getroffen, wie er sich selbst gegenüber zugeben musste. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Verhältnis zu Ginny und seine Zukunftspläne mit ihr von einem eventuellen Bruch mit Ron nicht beeinflusst werden würden.

»Es tut mir so leid. Alles ist meine Schuld«, flüsterte er noch einmal niedergeschlagen.

»Ach, Harry«, seufzte Hermione, nachdem endlich ihre Tränen versiegt waren. »Du hast genauso wenig Schuld wie ich. Wir kennen Ron doch. Du weißt doch, wie sprunghaft und leicht reizbar er ist. Geschieht auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit, die ihm nicht in den Kram passt, reagiert er unberechenbar und ungehalten. Denk’ daran, wie er uns im Wald der Weltmeisterschaft einfach hat sitzenlassen.«

In Harry wallte Zorn auf bei der Erinnerung daran. Auch damals war ein heftiger Streit dem vorausgegangen. Ron war einfach disappariert, hatte sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Erst über einen Monat später war er zurückgekehrt, mit einer seichten Entschuldigung auf den Lippen und in dem Wissen, dass sie ihm schon wie viele Male zuvor verzeihen würden.

Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. »Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet er Abstammung für wichtig erachtet …«

Hermione sah ihn mit rotgeränderten Augen an. »Das tut er nicht wirklich, Harry. Er war wütend — so wütend, dass er einfach um sich geschlagen hat. Ron hat Professor Snape immer gehasst …«

Doch Harry ließ diese Entschuldigung nicht gelten. »Das gibt ihm nicht das Recht, dich so zu verletzen – weder körperlich noch emotional. Gerade er weiß doch, wie sehr du seit unserem ersten Tag in Hogwarts versucht hast, deine Abstammung durch deinen Wunsch, es allen zu zeigen und immer die Beste zu sein, wettzumachen. Hör’ endlich auf, immer eine Rechtfertigung für seine Fehler zu finden.«

Hermione schwieg. Im Stillen gab sie Harry Recht. Zu oft hatte sie versucht, Rons schlechtes Benehmen und seine Ausbrüche in Schutz zu nehmen.

Wieder sah er Rons Gesicht vor sich, wie es abwechselnd rot und blass anlief. »Er ist vorhin vollkommen entsetzt über sich selbst und wie von Sinnen zurück in das ‘Safehouse’ appariert«, sagte er dann.

»Um Merlins Willen, Harry!« Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. Sie spürte, wie Panik sie erfasste und Furcht wie eine Schlange ihre Beine hinaufkroch. Kaum wagte sie, ihn zu fragen, und als sie es tat, brachte sie nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern zustande. »Hast du ihm gesagt, dass er den Mund über das halten soll, was er heute hier von uns erfahren hat?«

Harrys Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. »Er wird doch nicht …«

»Oh, doch! Er _wird_!«

»Nein, das glaube ich einfach nicht.« Harry schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. »Ron wird unser Vertrauen niemals derartig missbrauchen. Und selbst wenn er aus Versehen irgendeine Bemerkung fallen lassen würde, Arthur Weasley würde sicherlich verhindern, dass ausgerechnet sein Sohn die Unbesonnenheit begehen und Professor Snape verraten würde, bevor die Wahrheit über dessen Loyalität vom Ministerium bestätigt worden ist und die wirklichen Umstände von Professor Dumbledores Tod veröffentlicht worden sind.«

»Du wirst es erleben …« Hermione klang, als würde sie etwas sehr Unangenehmes kommen sehen.

»Mister Weasley würde nichts gegen Snape unternehmen, allenfalls selbst mit Kingsley Shacklebolt sprechen. Denk daran, was mit Ginny und den anderen geschehen wäre, wenn Professor Snape sie nicht als Bestrafung mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt hätte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Arthur Weasley das vergessen hat«, setzte er mit Nachdruck hinzu.

Harry klammerte sich verzweifelt an den Strohhalm, den er in der Besonnenheit des nach außen hin offiziellen Familienoberhauptes der Weasleys zu sehen glaubte. Und es gab noch einen weiteren Aspekt, der eine Rolle spielte: Er _wollte_ es nicht glauben. Sein Freund Ron würde ihnen niemals derartig in den Rücken fallen. Oder doch?

»Komm, Kopf hoch. Es wird schon alles wieder in die richtigen Bahnen kommen. Im Moment ist alles möglich und nichts. Machen wir einfach weiter, Hermione.« Harry strahlte mehr Zuversicht aus, als er in Wirklichkeit besaß. Aber ihm war nur allzu bewusst, dass er ihre Zweifel und Ängste zerstreuen musste. Er stand auf, reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie dann entschlossen hoch. Es gab noch viel Arbeit.

*'*'*'*'*

Severus hatte sich mit Hilfe von ein wenig stabloser Magie angezogen. Er war unendlich erleichtert, wieder seine normale Kleidung tragen zu können, auch wenn er den Stehkragen an seiner Robe aufgrund des Verbandes, der sich von seinem Nacken bis zu seiner Kehle zog, nicht schließen konnte. Zwar hatte er es aus Gewohnheit versucht, aber der Schmerz, der im selben Moment durch seinen Nacken geschossen war, war selbst für seine willensstarke Natur unerträglich gewesen.

Er hatte lange ungläubig auf die zusammengerollte Zeitung gestarrt, die er vorhin auf die Bettdecke fallen lassen hatte, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Severus konnte nicht verstehen, woher Potter — oder Granger, wenn er es richtig betrachtete — überhaupt die Gewissheit nahmen, dass sie in der Lage sein würden, dem Ministerium die Stirn zu bieten, denn darauf lief ihre Aktion im Endeffekt wohl hinaus. Sie würden nicht die geringste Chance haben, davon war er felsenfest überzeugt. Es hatte eine ganze Zeit gedauert, bis er sich dazu überwinden konnte, die Zeitung erneut in die Hand zu nehmen. Sein eigenes Konterfei hatte spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, als ob es ausdrücken wollte, dass er nicht genug Mumm zu besitzen schien, eine läppische Zeitung aufzuschlagen.

Severus hatte fast den gesamten Nachmittag in dem Sessel am Fenster verbracht. Nachdem er den _Klitterer_ das erste Mal gelesen hatte, war er außer sich gewesen. Empörung und gerechter Zorn hielten sich dabei die Waage. Er hatte Potter seine Erinnerungen nicht gegeben, damit er sie in aller Öffentlichkeit breittreten konnte. Sein Privatleben, seine Wünsche und Träume gingen niemanden irgendetwas an. Soweit er überhaupt noch Wünsche und Träume hatte, nachdem er selbst für den Tod des Menschen verantwortlich war, dem sein Lebenstraum gegolten hatte.

Erst beim zweiten Lesen wurde er sich dessen bewusst, dass er mit diesem Interview etwas Einmaliges in den Händen hielt. Er konnte nicht eine giftige oder ungerechte Bemerkung ausfindig machen. Ehrlichkeit — ja, Rachsucht — nein, wie er überwältigt feststellen musste. Auch wenn er dies nicht einmal unter schwerster Folter zugeben würde, hatte ihn besonders der letzte Absatz tief berührt.

_**Wären die Umstände andere gewesen, wäre es mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu gekommen, dass nicht James Potter, sondern Severus Snape mein Vater sein würde. Und ich muss gestehen, dass dieser Gedanke, diese Vorstellung, mich nicht abstößt. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich wäre sehr stolz darauf, den tapfersten Mann, den ich jemals kennengelernt habe, zum Vater zu haben.** _

Niemals, nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen, hätte Severus von dem Sohn seines ärgsten Feindes in Hogwarts ein solches Bekenntnis erwartet. Und schon gar nicht gegenüber einem Mann, der beinahe während seiner gesamten Schulzeit in Hogwarts ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Aber Harry Potter war eben auch Lilys Sohn. > _Seine unglaubliche und wunderschöne Lily._ < Der Stich, den er normalerweise immer in seinem Inneren verspürte, wenn er an sie dachte, blieb dieses Mal eigenartigerweise aus.

Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und verlor sich in Gedanken, die er sich vorher nie erlaubt hätte, auch nur im Ansatz zu denken. Niemals hätte er daran zu glauben gewagt, dass er den letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort überleben könnte — egal, wie oft Albus ihn auch davon zu überzeugen versucht hatte. Das Gegengift hatte er eigentlich nur hergestellt, weil ihm Albus schrecklich damit auf die Nerven gefallen war, dass er die verdammte Pflicht habe, sein eigenes Leben zu erhalten, und er Voldemort im Endeffekt nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, ausgerechnet sein über alles geliebtes Schoßtierchen Nagini erfolgreich gegen den renommiertesten Meister der Zaubertränke in Großbritannien eingesetzt zu haben.

Nachdem er hatte feststellen müssen, dass er entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit dennoch am Leben war und sich sogar im Krankenflügel befand, schien in seiner Gedankenwelt seine Zukunft vorprogrammiert: Azkaban. Nichts und niemand würde ihn dieses Mal vor einem Schicksal, grausamer als der Tod, bewahren können.

Kingsley Shacklebolt war nicht für seine Barmherzigkeit gegenüber Todessern bekannt. Durch seine Ernennung zum Amtierenden Zaubereiminister konnte man mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass die Dementoren mit seiner Zustimmung, wenn nicht gar auf seine Anordnung hin wieder nach Azkaban zurückkehren würden, obwohl sie sich im Krieg auf die Seite Voldemorts gestellt hatten. Severus besaß nicht viele schützenswerte schöne Erinnerungen, doch die wenigen an Dementoren zu verlieren, war für ihn die grausamste Bestrafung, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Selbst der Kuss eines Dementors in seiner Endgültigkeit wäre leichter zu ertragen, da das ‘Leben danach’ kein Leben, sondern ein stumpfsinniges Dahinvegetieren ohne das Wissen um die eigene Existenz wäre.

Sein einziger Befürworter, Albus Dumbledore, war tot, gestorben durch seine Hand, durch seinen Zauberstab, und jemand anderes würde — abgesehen von Poppy — keinerlei Interesse an seiner Person haben. Zumindest hatte er bisher so gedacht.

Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt, weder in der Umgebung, in der er aufgewachsen war, noch in Hogwarts. Nur Lily hatte bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag zu ihm gehalten. Falsche Freunde — oh ja. Mit Schaudern dachte er an die Gang aus Slytherins zurück, mit der er seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts verbracht hatte und deren Mitglieder sich später fast alle als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords herausgestellt hatten.

Auch Lucius Malfoy hatte Severus in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kennengelernt, als dieser damals bereits sein vorletztes Schuljahr absolvierte und zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war. Es war eine Begegnung, die sich als richtungweisend und folgenschwer für sein gesamtes Leben herausgestellt hatte.

Nachdem Lucius registriert hatte, dass der verwahrloste kleine Neuzugang in Slytherin mit nichts mehr als ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit in die richtige Richtung geschoben werden könnte, hatte dieser ihn unter seine Fittiche genommen, obwohl er sehr schnell herausgefunden hatte, dass Severus _nur_ ein Halbblut war. Er hatte darüber geschwiegen und sogar dafür gesorgt, dass Severus von den zumeist reinblütigen Schülern in die Reihen der Slytherins aufgenommen worden war, als gäbe es seinen Muggel-Vater nicht.

Auch nachdem Lucius Malfoy Hogwarts bereits verlassen hatte, hatte er Severus weiter den Weg geebnet, den Lucius von Anfang an für Severus vorgeplant hatte. Er war derjenige gewesen, der ihn zu seinem ersten Todessertreffen mitgenommen und bei Voldemort eingeführt hatte. Wie Severus erst seit dem Tag verstand, an dem er voller Angst um Lily zu Albus Dumbledore gekrochen gekommen war, hatte ein wenig vorgeheuchelte Sympathie und Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Mitschülern aus dem Hause Slytherin ausgereicht, um ein nach Liebe hungerndes Kind und einen mit sich und der Welt im Clinch liegenden Jugendlichen in die Arme einer Bestie zu treiben, obwohl die ersten Anlagen zu seiner Dunklen Seite wohl schon durch das Erbe seiner Reinblüter-Großeltern mütterlicherseits gelegt worden waren.

Es hatte sich trotz der ‘Standesunterschiede’, die Lucius in seinen eigenen Augen großzügig übersah, über die Jahre eine, wie Severus glaubte, ehrliche Freundschaft entwickelt, die einzige ehrliche Freundschaft nach dem Tode von Lily. Severus war sogar ohne Hintergedanken zum Paten von Lucius’ einzigem Kind erwählt worden. Nach Voldemorts erstmaligem Verschwinden hatte Severus ziemlich viele Wochenenden im Kreise der Familie Malfoy auf Malfoy Manor verbracht, wenn er dies mit seinen Verpflichtungen in Hogwarts in Übereinstimmung bringen konnte. Er hatte so manche feucht-fröhliche, aber auch besinnliche Stunde in diesem altehrwürdigen Herrenhaus verbracht, an die er sich gern erinnerte.

Doch wie viel war von dieser Freundschaft jetzt noch übrig geblieben, jetzt, nachdem sich herausstellen würde — nein, bereits herausgestellt hatte, dank Harry Potter — wem all die Jahre seine wahre Loyalität gegolten hatte. Obwohl er den unbestimmten Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass Lucius sich in dem letzten Jahr sehr verändert hatte …

Severus schaute auf seine Hand, die immer noch den _Klitterer_ wie einen Rettungsanker fest umklammert hielt. Sollte es wirklich wahr sein? Hatte Poppy die Wahrheit gesagt? Sollte es wirklich in diesem Schloss und sogar dort draußen Menschen geben, die ihn nicht ablehnten oder gar abgrundtief hassten? Denen es nicht gleichgültig war, was mit ihm geschah? Menschen, die sich entschlossen hatten, gemeinsam für ihn zu kämpfen, um ihm eine Zukunft ohne Azkaban zu ermöglichen. Er konnte es kaum glauben, doch es schien der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Hier, in seiner Hand, hielt er den Beweis dafür. Und doch war selbst dieser Beweis für ihn schier unglaubwürdig.

Eine nie gekannte Gelassenheit und innere Ruhe umfingen Severus. Als er nun den Kopf wieder hob und aus dem Fenster sah, konnte er beobachten, wie die Sonne als blutroter Ball langsam hinter dem Verbotenen Wald versank und sich die Abenddämmerung über die Ländereien von Hogwarts senkte. Nur selten in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er sich die Muße gegönnt, die Kerker zu verlassen, um dieses Licht- und Farbenspiel zu genießen.

Plötzlich konnte er aus dem großen Saal des Krankenflügels eilige Schritte vernehmen, die sich seiner Tür näherten. Die Tür wurde abrupt aufgerissen und Poppy Pomfrey hastete mit hochrotem Kopf herein und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Über ihrem Arm hing eine ziemlich alte hochherrschaftliche Reiserobe, die schon fast antik genannt werden konnte.

»Severus, schnell!«, keuchte sie völlig außer Atem, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihr richtig geschlossen hatte. Sie warf ihm die Robe zu. »Minerva hat eben per Floh von Kingsley die Nachricht erhalten, dass sich Auroren auf eigene Faust auf den Weg hierher gemacht haben, um dich zu verhaften. Savage ist dabei!!! Zieh das über und komm! Wir nehmen das Flohnetz aus meinem Büro.«

»Aber …«

»Kein ‘Aber’, Severus! Los, komm!«

Er warf die Robe um sich, schloss sie und setzte die Kapuze auf. »Das hat doch überhaupt keinen Sinn, Poppy! Ich habe nicht einmal einen Zauberstab, um mich zu verteidigen. Außerdem — wo soll ich denn hin?«

»Hör auf, mit mir zu diskutieren und komm!« Poppy legte den Arm um seine Hüfte, um ihn zu stützen, zerrte ihn dann in ihrer Eile reichlich unsanft in Richtung der Tür. »Du stehst nicht allein! Nun mach’ schon!«

Severus durchquerte mit Poppys Hilfe auf wackeligen Beinen den Krankenflügel, gefolgt von einem erstaunten Augenpaar aus einem der Krankenbetten im großen Saal, um in Poppys Büro zu gelangen. Er hatte nicht einmal geahnt, wie schwach er wirklich noch war. Die wenigen Schritte vorhin von seinem Bett zum Sessel am Fenster hatten ihm nicht diesen Eindruck vermitteln können.

Poppy schob ihn zum Kamin, griff in die Schale mit Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims und zog ihn hinein. »Der Eberkopf!« benannte sie mit fester Stimme ihren Zielort. Die Welt um sie herum begann sich immer schneller zu drehen, bis sie von dem Kamin im Eberkopf regelrecht ausgespuckt wurden. Severus verlor das wenige an Gleichgewicht, was er noch besaß, und wäre mit absoluter Sicherheit auf dem Fußboden gelandet, wenn nicht mehrere Hände gleichzeitig nach ihm gegriffen hätten, um ihn augenblicklich zu stützen.

Er starrte in die besorgten Gesichter von Aberforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Filius Flitwick, dessen Miene sich sofort aufhellte und der ihn dann zufrieden anlächelte. »Willkommen von den Toten, Severus.«

»Filius …?« Er war sprachlos. »Aberforth … du?«

Aberforth Dumbledore erwiderte Severus’ Blick offen. »Mein Bruder hat dir sein Leben anvertraut, Severus. Wie auch immer ich zu ihm stand, in dieser Hinsicht kann ich seinem Beispiel nur folgen.«

»Aber …«

Poppy klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter, wobei ganze Wolken aus Ruß aus dem Kamin von der Robe aufstaubten. »Zu viele ‘Aber’ heute. Wie ich sagte, Severus: Freunde!«

»Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit«, machte Minerva sie auf das Offensichtliche aufmerksam. »Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, als dass wir von der Mitte der Straße aus apparieren.« Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel. »Severus, ich werde mit dir zusammen eine Seit-an-Seit-Apparation ausführen. Die anderen werden uns für den Fall Deckung geben, dass die Auroren bereits die Straße überwachen.«

»Wohin …«, setzte Severus an, seine Frage erneut zu stellen, wurde jedoch von Minerva abrupt unterbrochen. »Zu Freunden!« Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte.

Filius Flitwick eilte zur Tür des Schankraumes, öffnete sie einen Spalt und spähte hinaus. »Im Moment sieht alles verlassen aus. Vielleicht haben wir Glück«, informierte er die Anderen.

»Nun denn, wir haben nur einen Versuch«, bemerkte Aberforth grimmig. Ariana Dumbledore lächelte ihren Bruder aus ihrem Portrait liebevoll an. »Ihr schafft das«, sagte sie leise, während ihr Blick zu Severus wanderte. »Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Severus Snape«, war das Letzte, was er vernahm.

Aberforth Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey und Filius Flitwick schoben sich langsam und vorsichtig aus der Türöffnung hinaus, wobei sie versuchten, nicht in den Lichtstrahl der Straßenlaterne zu geraten. Sie verdeckten mit ihren Körpern Minerva und Severus, die kurz dahinter folgten. Gleich nachdem sie die Tür passiert hatten, bildeten sie eine Art Schutzring um die beiden und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe in die Angriffsposition.

Schritt für Schritt, die Umgebung ständig im Auge behaltend, schoben sie sich in Richtung der Straßenmitte. Sie hatten sie beinahe erreicht, als aus der kleinen Seitenstraße eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt erschien und ein lautes »Snape!« und ein » _Relaschio_!« ertönte. Aus dem Zauberstab des Mannes schoss ein Funkenstrahl auf sie zu, den Aberforth Dumbledore mit einem » _Protego_!« abwehrte und mit » _Reicio_!« wie mit einem Spiegel zurückwarf. Doch der Mann wich geschickt aus.

Einen Augenblick konnten Minerva McGonagall das Gesicht dieses Mannes erkennen. Savage war eines der Mitglieder der Spezialeinheit der Auroren gewesen, die vor zwei Jahren in Hogsmeade stationiert gewesen waren, um für das Dorf besonderen Schutz zu gewährleisten. Der ehemalige Ravenclaw war mit Leib und Seele seinem Beruf ergeben, galt als sehr erfahren, war allerdings selbst in seinen eigenen Kreisen auch berüchtigt für seine äußerste Brutalität. Ohne Zweifel war er für diesen Einsatz prädestiniert, da er als ein entschiedener Gegner, wenn nicht gar Erzfeind, von Severus Snape bekannt war. Wie Kingsley vermutet hatte, hatte sich Savage die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen wollen, den seiner Meinung nach berüchtigten Todesser Severus Snape allein zur Strecke zu bringen.

»Savage!« Minerva rief seinen Namen und brachte ihn damit für einen kurzen Moment aus der Konzentration. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht vermutet, dass ausgerechnet Minerva McGonagall unter denjenigen sein würde, die versuchen könnten, einen Mann wie Snape vor seiner gerechten Strafe in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Flitwick nutzte den kurzen Überraschungsmoment für seinen Angriff aus, wirbelte blitzschnell herum und warf einen Schockzauber, der Savage mit voller Wucht in die Brust traf und ihn dadurch von den Beinen holte. Doch aus zwei weiteren Seitenstraßen war bereits das Trampeln von schweren Stiefeln zu hören. Gawain Robards und Proudfoot, beide angesehene Auroren mit einer langjährigen Kampferfahrung, erschienen aus verschiedenen Seitenstraßen und versuchten, hinter Häuserecken in Deckung zu gehen, als sie augenblicklich unter Beschuss aus drei Zauberstäben gerieten.

»Schnell!«, zischte Minerva und zerrte Severus weiter in die Mitte der Straße. Sie konzentrierte sich kurz, fasste ihn fester um die Hüfte und apparierte gemeinsam mit ihm mit einem lauten Knall.

Ihm war schwindelig und übel und als er endlich wieder in der Lage war, die Augen zu öffnen, ohne den Drang zu verspüren, sich übergeben zu müssen, stand er auf der obersten Stufe eines Hauses vor einer Tür, die ihm erschreckend bekannt vorkam. Minerva betätigte bereits energisch den dort befestigten Türklopfer in Form einer silbernen in sich gewundenen Schlange.

Die Eingangstür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit und auf Hüfthöhe erschien der Kopf eines alten Hauselfen. Dessen Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf, als er die unangemeldeten Besucher erkannte. »Schulleiter Snape, Professor McGonagall! Welche Ehre.« Er riss augenblicklich die Tür ganz auf, um ihnen Eintritt zu gewähren.

Minerva half Severus durch den langen Korridor in die Küche. Severus ließ sich völlig erschöpft und am Ende seiner Kräfte auf einen Stuhl sinken, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.

Vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch lag einsam und vergessen ein aufgeschlagenes Buch.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	12. Ein unerwarteter Flüchtling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die erste Konfrontation unserer beiden Protagonisten nach der Schlacht. Schauen wir mal, wer die Oberhand gewinnt. Und … was wird aus dem Buch? :0)

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

**Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

**Summary:** Die erste Konfrontation unserer beiden Protagonisten nach der Schlacht. Schauen wir mal, wer die Oberhand gewinnt. Und … was wird aus dem Buch? :0)

* * *

 

**Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

Kapitel 12 — Ein unerwarteter Flüchtling

 

Harry hatte ein lautes Scheppern des Türklopfers gehört. Wer auch immer gerade geklopft haben mochte, er musste jedenfalls zum Orden gehören, da er sonst dieses Haus nicht gefunden hätte, deshalb hatte Harry auch keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen. Wusste er doch aus Erfahrung, dass Kreacher äußerst beleidigt reagieren würde, wenn er selbst zur Tür ginge, um zu öffnen. Deshalb wartete er kurz ab, bevor er seinen Zauberstab einsteckte und in den Korridor ging. Am Fuße der Treppe blieb er stehen und rief laut nach Hermione. Er sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel ein Geschirrtuch in Slytherin-Farben, das hastig auf den Stufen, die hinunter in die Küche führten, verschwand und hörte Hermiones eilige Schritte auf der Treppe.

»Was war das eben für ein Krach, Harry?«, fragte Hermione außer Atem.

»Der Türklopfer«, antwortete Harry. »Wir haben unerwartet Besuch bekommen. Keine Ahnung, wen. Komm, lass uns nachsehen, vielleicht ist Ron zurückgekehrt.« > _Sie ist wirklich nicht gerade in guter Verfassung <_, dachte er. > _So ein paar Treppen hätten ihr früher nichts ausgemacht. <_

»Es kann nur jemand vom Orden sein«, sagte Hermione, während sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickte, dass es _nicht_ Ron sein würde. Noch eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit ihm würde sie heute keinesfalls mehr ertragen können. Sie war immer noch bis zum Äußersten angespannt und ihre Nerven flatterten. Vorsichtig schob sie sich halb hinter Harry, um ihm zwar über die Schulter sehen zu können, jedoch trotzdem im Notfall eine Art Deckung vor Rons Wutausbrüchen zu haben.

Beide folgten nun den leisen Stimmen, die von unten, aus der Küche, heraufwehten; Hermione dabei immer einen halben Schritt hinter Harry und von seinem Körper abgedeckt.

»… haben weder einen Aufpäppelungstrank noch Stärkungstränke vorrätig«, hörten sie Kreacher sagen, als sie die Küche betraten. »Miss Hermione hat allerdings während des Krieges solche Sachen irgendwo hier unten im Keller hergestellt. Vielleicht hat sie noch etwas übrig davon.«

Harry schaute überrascht auf Professor McGonagall, die am Kaminsims in seiner Küche stand. »Was …«

»Oh, Merlin, nein!!!«, keuchte Hermione in diesem Augenblick entsetzt auf, schob Harry reichlich unsanft zur Seite, stürzte nach vorn und griff nach einem Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Küchentisch lag. Davor saß mit dem Rücken zu ihnen eine in einen schwarzen hochherrschaftlichen Kapuzenmantel eingehüllte Gestalt mit hochgeschlagener Kapuze, so dass man nicht einmal erkennen konnte, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte.

Hermione hatte das Buch augenblicklich und zutiefst erschrocken wiedererkannt. Es war dasselbe Buch, dass sie vor über einem Jahr aus der Bibliothek der Blacks mitgenommen und das sich die ganze Zeit in ihrer kleinen Perlenhandtasche befunden hatte. Sie musste es heute Mittag, durch den Schmerz in ihrem Handgelenk und auch in ihrer Seele und infolge ihrer Aufregung unfähig klar zu denken, mitten auf dem Küchentisch liegen gelassen haben, nachdem sie Ron darin hatte über den Zauberspruch lesen lassen.

Allerdings war sie dieses Mal nicht schnell genug. Völlig unerwartet wurde Hermione im gleichen Augenblick mit stahlhartem Griff von langen schlanken Fingern am Handgelenk gepackt, als sie nach dem Buch greifen wollte. Schwarze durchdringende Augen blickten sie scharf und äußerst misstrauisch an.

»Professor Snape!«, keuchte Hermione fassungslos. > _Er sieht furchtbar aus!_ _Was um alles in der Welt macht er hier? <_, überlegte sie fieberhaft. > _Er sollte im Krankenflügel im Bett liegen. < _Doch dann füllte ein anderer Gedanke ihr gesamtes Denken aus.

Ihr Gesicht verlor vor Entsetzen fast jegliche Farbe und ihre freie Hand begann zu zittern. Ausgerechnet der Mensch, dem am Allerwenigsten das Buch hätte in die Hände fallen dürfen, hatte nun wahrscheinlich ihr gut gehütetes Geheimnis enträtselt. »Wie viel …«

»Tsss, tsss, Miss Granger, wer wird es denn so eilig haben?« Obwohl er alles versuchte, um seiner Stimme wie früher einen leisen samtenen Klang zu verleihen, musste er erleben, dass sie ihm nur unzureichend gehorchte. Er verspürte dank Poppys Zaubertrank zwar kaum Schmerzen beim Sprechen, aber das Ergebnis klang in seinen eigenen Ohren nicht wirklich nach Samt und Seide, sondern ziemlich kratzig — beinahe heiser.

Trotzdem schickte seine leise raue Stimme, die ihre Frage so abrupt abschnitt, Hermione ungewollt ein Kribbeln das Rückgrat hinunter. Der stahlharte Griff seiner Hand fügte ihr seltsamerweise keine Schmerzen zu, obwohl er genau das Handgelenk umfasst hielt, das Ron heute Mittag noch massiv traktiert hatte.

»Ein sehr interessantes Buch«, setzte er süffisant hinzu.

»Musst du jetzt unbedingt über Bücher diskutieren wollen, Severus? Ich dachte, wir hätten im Moment weitaus wichtigere Probleme«, bemerkte Professor McGonagall spitz und presste in ihrer strengen Art und Weise die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

»Wenn diese Bücher möglicherweise den Schlüssel zu den ungelösten Problemen bedeuten könnten, die mich seit meinem wundersamen Überleben bewegen, ist eine Diskussion darüber mit Sicherheit erforderlich und auch angebracht«, antwortete er, ohne den Blick von Hermiones Gesicht zu nehmen. Hermione begann mit Schaudern zu erahnen, dass Severus Snape wohl seine eigenen Schlüsse über seine Rettung gezogen haben musste.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wanderten seine Augen dann zu Professor McGonagall hinüber, die seine Worte mit Befremden registriert hatte. Doch obwohl sie darauf wartete, machte Severus Snape keine Anstalten, ihr irgendeine Erklärung dafür anzubieten.

Genau diesen Augenblick und Severus’ kurze Abgelenktheit durch den Wortwechsel mit Minerva McGonagall nutzte Hermione aus, um ein nonverbales _‘Accio Buch’_ zu werfen. Sie fing das durch die Luft fliegende Buch mit ihrer freien Hand auf und nutzte dann den Überraschungseffekt, um ihm ihre andere Hand blitzschnell zu entreißen.

McGonagall schaute ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich ihr eben geboten hatte. »Ausgetrickst, Severus?« Sie konnte das Lächeln kaum unterdrücken, das ihre sonst strengen Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen wollte. »Das ist ihm in seinem Leben wohl noch nicht allzu oft passiert, Miss Granger«, setzte sie an Hermione gewandt hinzu. Danach verlor sie den von Anfang an eigentlich aussichtslosen Kampf gegen sich selbst und lächelte offen.

Severus warf ihr als Antwort nur einen finsteren Blick zu. Ein weiterer, diesmal allerdings strafender Blick traf Hermione, die jedoch nur das Kinn reckte.

»Miss Granger, Kreacher sagte, Sie hätten eventuell einen Stärkungstrank vorrätig …« Mit diesen Worten lenkte Professor McGonagall kurzfristig die Aufmerksamkeit von den gerade stattgefundenen Geschehnissen wieder auf sich.

Hermione griff wortlos in die Innentasche ihrer Roben, zog ein kleines mit Perlen besticktes Handtäschchen heraus und öffnete es, was Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape mit den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen beobachteten. Allein der Anblick eines Abendtäschchens unter diesen Umständen entlockte Professor Snape ein gewaltiges Stirnrunzeln und im Anschluss daran eine missbilligend hochgezogene Augenbraue, während Minerva McGonagall nur erstaunt auf die Tasche in Hermiones Hand blickte. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, der diese Tasche im letzten Jahr schon bei vielen Gelegenheiten zu Gesicht bekommen und oft genug dankbar miterlebt hatte, welche unendlich vielen und unterschiedlichen Schätze sie barg, hatten die anderen beiden davon überhaupt keine Vorstellung.

Hermione ließ erst einmal das Buch darin verschwinden, bevor sie mit dem Aufrufezauber einen Stärkungstrank in ihre Hand fliegen ließ. Sie warf einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu Professor McGonagall hinüber, die kurz mit dem Kopf in Professor Snapes Richtung wies, und reichte den Trank dann an den Zaubertränkemeister weiter. Er umfasste erneut ihr Handgelenk, doch diesmal, um einen prüfenden Blick auf den Trank zu werfen. Dabei strich sein Daumen unabsichtlich und für die anderen unsichtbar über ihren Puls, der daraufhin zu rasen begann. Dann nahm er ihr den Zaubertrank aus der Hand und schluckte den Inhalt der Phiole in einem Zug hinunter.

Erst jetzt, wo sie aufmerksam in sein selbst für seine Verhältnisse extrem blasses Gesicht schaute, konnte sie die hochgradige Erschöpfung darin erkennen. Sein gesamter Körper drückte eine Müdigkeit und Kraftlosigkeit aus, die sie bei ihm noch nie zuvor in diesem Maße gesehen hatte. Davon regelrecht erschüttert, entfuhr Hermione laut das erste, was ihr in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam. »Sie gehören ins Bett!«

Entrüstet über so viel Respektlosigkeit ihrem Professor gegenüber öffnete Severus Snape seinen Mund, um ihr eine scharfe Antwort zu geben, als Minerva genau in diese Kerbe einhieb. »Sie hat Recht, Severus. Du siehst schrecklich aus.« Selbst Harry nickte. Severus schloss seinen Mund wieder, nachdem er begriff, dass ein Kampf gegen diese geballte Übermacht ohnehin aussichtslos war. Er konnte bis tief in seine Knochen spüren, dass es sinnlos war zu bestreiten, dass ihre Bemerkungen der Wahrheit entsprachen.

»Kreacher«, wandte sich Hermione nun an den Hauselfen, »würdest du bitte eines der leeren Schlafzimmer für Professor Snape herrichten?«

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und einem ehrlich strahlenden Lächeln antwortete dieser: »Selbstverständlich, Miss Hermione. Kreacher ist überglücklich, etwas für Missy tun zu dürfen.« Er hastete nach einer weiteren tiefen Verbeugung davon.

»Unglaublich!«, entfuhr es Professor McGonagall, sobald Kreacher den Raum verlassen hatte. »Ist das wirklich derselbe Hauself, den wir während unserer Ordenstreffen erlebt haben? Derselbe Hauself, der Sie früher wegen ihrer Abstammung derartig beschimpft hat?« Sie schüttelte fassungslos ihren Kopf.

Harry lächelte. »Ja, nicht wahr, es ist kaum zu glauben, aber Kreacher scheint neuerdings für Hermione durchs Feuer gehen zu wollen. Zum ersten Mal aufgefallen ist mir das eigentlich erst gestern Vormittag, als er uns das Frühstück gebracht hat. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich das nach seinem früheren Verhalten ihr gegenüber nie für möglich gehalten.« Er wandte sich Hermione zu und grinste sie mit Schalk in den Augen an. »Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Hast du ihn verhext?«

Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von Hermione, die ihn mit hochrotem Gesicht vorwurfsvoll anstarrte, sondern drehte sich zu Professor McGonagall herum und stellte nun endlich die Frage, bei der er vorhin von Hermione so rüde unterbrochen worden war und die ihm immer noch auf der Seele brannte: »Was ist eigentlich passiert, dass Sie hier sind?«

Professor McGonagall, die sich bisher mit einer Hand am Kaminsims abgestützt hatte, stieß sich nun davon ab und ließ sich langsam auf den nächstgelegenen Stuhl am Küchentisch sinken. Harry und Hermione folgten ihrem Beispiel und setzten sich ebenfalls. Dies schien eine längere Erklärung zu werden.

Ihre alte Professorin sah angespannt und ebenfalls äußerst erschöpft aus und schaute mit noch ernsterem Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry und Hermione hinüber als üblicherweise. »Wir wissen nicht genau, _wie_ es geschehen konnte, aber es _ist_ geschehen«, begann sie leise. Sie strich sich müde mit der Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem normalerweise festen Haarknoten gelöst hatte.

»Kingsley Shacklebolt erschien heute Abend plötzlich im Kamin in meinem Büro und eröffnete mir grimmig, dass im Ministerium auf irgendeine Art die Information durchgesickert wäre, Professor Snape sei noch am Leben und würde sich in Hogwarts befinden.«

»Oh, nein!« Hermione blickte McGonagall schockiert an.

Doch diese erzählte ohne sich unterbrechen zu lassen weiter. »Kingsley setzte mich davon in Kenntnis, dass sich eine Spezialeinheit der Auroren bereits auf eigene Faust auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht hatte und er sie nicht mehr hatte aufhalten können, weil er zu spät darüber informiert worden ist.

Gleichzeitig stellte er mich vor die Alternative, entweder dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Professor Snape Hogwarts sofort verlässt und einen neuen Unterschlupf findet, oder die Auroren zu erwarten und zuzulassen, dass man ihn nach Azkaban überstellt.«

»Nur über meine Leiche!«, knurrte Harry. Er war außer sich. »Nicht nach all dem, was Herm—«

»Harry!!!« Hermiones Aufschrei und ein harter Ellbogenstoß in Harrys Rippen konnte ihn gerade noch stoppen, bevor er in seiner aufrichtigen Rage über die eigenmächtige Handlungsweise einiger Auroren und die anscheinend geringe Effektivität seines Interviews im _Klitterer_ noch mehr Porzellan zerschlagen konnte.

Professor McGonagall warf Hermione einen vollkommen irritierten Blick zu, da sie deren vehemente Reaktion nicht nachvollziehen konnte, während Professor Snape nur düster nickte. »Also doch!«, bemerkte er sichtlich verdrossen. »Madame Pomfrey sah sich außer Stande, ihr Wissen mir gegenüber preiszugeben, welcher Person und welchen Umständen ich so etwas Nichtiges wie mein Leben schulde. Nun, Mister Potter zeigt sich dagegen wenigstens in einem Punkt gerade weitaus kooperativer.«

»Willst du damit sagen, dass Miss Granger dein Leben gerettet hat, Severus?« Minerva McGonagall war über diese neueste Information zuerst ein wenig verblüfft, dann jedoch zutiefst befriedigt. Sie empfand gleichzeitig einen enormen Stolz auf ihre Lieblingsschülerin und das Haus Gryffindor. > _Das ist es, was Gryffindor ausmacht <_, dachte sie. »Ich habe geglaubt, Poppy wäre …«

»Nein, Minerva«, antwortete er mit einem sehr vorsichtigen Kopfschütteln, damit der durch seine überhastete Flucht aus Hogwarts und die damit verbundenen Anstrengungen inzwischen zurückgekehrte Schmerz in seinem Nacken nicht noch weitere Nahrung erhielt. »Poppy war über mein Überleben ebenso überrascht wie meine Wenigkeit. Als sie mich nach der Letzten Schlacht das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam, befand ich mich bereits in einem Bett im Krankenflügel. Sie war und ist jedoch genau wie ich davon überzeugt, dass ich ohne fremde Hilfe — allein mit dem von mir eingenommenen Gegengift — bereits in der Heulenden Hütte nicht mehr länger als eine halbe Stunde hätte überleben können.«

»Aber sie kannte die Identität deiner Lebensretterin!? Und war nicht bereit, dir einen Namen zu nennen?«, fragte Minerva. Sie war ehrlich überrascht darüber, da sie selbst seit mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten von der heimlichen mütterlichen Liebe wusste, die Poppy gegenüber Severus empfand. Die Matrone von Hogwarts hätte es niemals über sich gebracht, Severus einen Wunsch abzuschlagen — wenn er denn je einen geäußert hätte. Umso seltsamer war es, dass sie derartig verschwiegen auf eine wirklich nachvollziehbare Bitte reagiert hatte.

Minerva erinnerte sich, dass Poppy diejenige gewesen war, die ihr damals unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit von den wenig erfreulichen familiären Verhältnissen berichtet hatte, die in Severus' Elternhaus herrschten, etwas, was Albus aus welchen Gründen auch immer versäumt hatte zu tun.

»Allerdings!«, knurrte er. »Sie hat jedoch aufgrund eines ihr gegebenen Versprechens ihre schützende Hand über diejenige gehalten, deren Gryffindor-Mut nicht groß genug ist, sich zu überwinden und einem Slytherin gegenüber offen zu sein.«

»Genau dieser Gryffindor-Mut hat Ihr Leben gerettet«, begehrte Harry im Namen seiner besten Freundin auf.

»Ach, Harry, sei still!«, versuchte Hermione, ihn zu bremsen.

Harry drehte sich halb zu ihr herum. »Warum? Er weiß es doch jetzt sowieso.«

Hermione seufzte schwer auf. » _Jetzt_ — ja!«

Er sah sie betroffen an. »Aber …«

Hermione wurde einer Erwiderung enthoben, als Kreacher mit einem riesigen Tablett voll mit Tee und Keksen durch die Tür kam. Er verteilte das Geschirr und schenkte ein.

»Danke, Kreacher. Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir«, sagte Harry lächelnd, der sich insgeheim darüber freute, dass Kreacher ohne jeglichen Befehl für ihr Wohlergehen sorgte. Dann wandte er sich jedoch wieder Professor McGonagall zu. »Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Erklärung bereits beendet war. Würden Sie uns bitte noch den Rest erzählen?«

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich. »Natürlich. Wo war ich? Ach ja. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich gesehen habe, war über das Flohnetz Hogsmeade zu erreichen und von dort aus hierher zu apparieren. Madame Pomfrey flohte gemeinsam mit Professor Snape durch den Kamin in ihrem Büro in den Eberkopf.« Sie trank einen großen Schluck Tee.

»Oh!« Hermione errötete, weil sich alle Blicke ihr zuwandten, nur weil sie sich nicht hatte beherrschen können und ihrer Überraschung laut Ausdruck verliehen hatte. Sie senkte den Kopf.

Minerva McGonagall hatte einen Augenblick innegehalten, dann lächelte sie leicht. »Ja, Aberforth und Ariana Dumbledore waren ohne auch nur irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen sofort bereit, Professor Snape zu helfen, genauso wie Professor Flitwick. Keine Sorge—«, setzte sie augenblicklich hinzu, nachdem sie sehr interessiert beobachtet hatte, wie sowohl Harrys als auch Hermiones Kopf abrupt in die Höhe schossen, als sie den Namen ihres Zauberkunstprofessors erwähnte, »Filius Flitwick hat immer große Stücke auf Professor Snape gehalten — nun, sagen wir, bis auf die letzten paar Monate.« Ein vorsichtiges entschuldigendes Lächeln traf Severus.

Doch dieser zuckte nur abwehrend mit den Schultern, woraufhin er ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht mehr rechtzeitig unterdrücken konnte. Sein Nacken schmerzte höllisch. »Wie ich dir schon bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen zu erklären versucht habe, gibt es keinerlei Grund für eine wie auch immer geartete Entschuldigung deinerseits oder von einer anderen Person.« Severus biss die Zähne zusammen. Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf, um Minerva zu signalisieren, dass das Thema für ihn ein für allemal erledigt war.

»Du solltest dich endlich hinlegen!« Professor McGonagall blickte ihn streng an. »Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du bereits, so dass dir keine Informationen vorenthalten werden.« Sie hatte die letzten Worte dermaßen süffisant ausgesprochen, dass dies Severus an sein eigenes Gebaren erinnerte.

Er spürte genau, dass er heute nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, einen weiteren Kampf auszufechten. Er erhob sich langsam. Doch eine Information fehlte ihm dennoch, und er war nicht bereit, Minervas Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, ohne eine Antwort auf diese Frage erhalten zu haben. »Wie hat Kingsley sich entschieden, Minerva?«

»Kingsley war außer sich, Severus. Ich habe ihn bis heute Abend als einen besonnenen und ruhigen Menschen gekannt. Davon war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ich habe noch nie zuvor erlebt, dass er voller Zorn mit den Zähnen geknirscht hat, während er sprach. Er versprach mir, sich sofort um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern und seine Leute unter Kontrolle zu bringen.«

Severus nickte. Man konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck jedoch nicht ablesen, ob er erleichtert war oder nicht. Wie so oft in all den Jahren trug er nun die für ihn so typische undurchdringliche Maske, die ihm geholfen hatte, seine Tarnung als Doppelagent aufrechtzuerhalten. Unerwartet wandte er sich plötzlich Hermione zu und streckte fordernd die Hand aus, als wäre dies das Normalste der Welt. »Meinen Zauberstab!

Hermione war kurzzeitig irritiert, bevor sie verstand, was er von ihr wollte. Sie schaute auf die fordernd in ihre Richtung ausgestreckte Hand und dann direkt in sein Gesicht. Dies war der Severus Snape, den sie all die Jahre als Professor erlebt hatte. Er setzte einfach voraus, dass man seinen Befehlen augenblicklich und ohne jegliche Diskussion Folge leistete. Doch Hermione hatte mit dieser Einstellung gerade im Moment ein Problem bekommen. Sie war nicht mehr seine Schülerin!

Sie wusste, dass er sich noch nie durch eine besondere Höflichkeit anderen Menschen gegenüber ausgezeichnet hatte. > _Merlin, wann habe ich eigentlich so viel Sarkasmus entwickelt? <_, fragte sie sich. _> Scheinbar hatte ich einen guten Lehrmeister<_,stellte sie mit einem spöttischen Seitenblick auf den Meister der Zaubertränke fest. Ebenso wenig hatte sie erwartet, auch nur ein einziges Wort des Dankes dafür zu erhalten, dass sie in der Heulenden Hütte auf Knien im Staub herumgerutscht war, um nicht nur ihn, sondern auch noch seinen Zauberstab zu retten. Doch dieser derartig brüsk vorgebrachte Befehl war einfach zu viel.

Hermione war sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber all ihre gerade durchlebten Gefühle hatten sich in vollem Ausmaß auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelt. Doch den in der Küche Anwesenden war keine einzige ihrer Regungen entgangen. Noch bevor Hermione den Mund öffnen konnte, um Professor Snape die Antwort zu geben, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, griff Professor McGonagall ein.

»Der Krieg mag noch nicht vorbei sein, Severus, aber vielleicht solltest du deine Haltung und dein Auftreten gewissen Menschen gegenüber, die von Anfang an nur dein Bestes im Sinn hatten, solchen wie die, die dir hier Schutz gewähren, grundlegend überdenken. Ab und zu ein wenig Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit an den Tag zu legen, sollte selbst für dich kein unüberwindbares Hindernis darstellen.«

Während Professor McGonagall sehr eindringlich gesprochen hatte, war Harrys Mund vor Schreck aufgeklappt und Hermione hatte die Augen auf den Boden gesenkt. Beide erwarteten nun einen der gefürchteten vor Spott triefenden Ausbrüche von Professor Snape. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen dehnte sich das Schweigen immer weiter aus.

»Würden Sie mir bitte meinen Zauberstab zurückgeben, Miss Granger? Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie ihn für mich sichergestellt haben«, erklang plötzlich die dunkle und ruhige Stimme ihres Professors.

Hermione hob den Blick vorsichtig wieder und begegnete den tiefschwarzen Augen von Severus Snape, die bis auf das Fundament ihrer Seele hinunterzusehen schienen. Sie griff in die Innentasche ihre Robe und zog einen Zauberstab heraus. Kleine goldene Funken stoben augenblicklich aus der Spitze, was Professor Snape ein weiteres, noch heftigeres Stirnrunzeln entlockte, als sie den gesamten Abend bei ihm erlebt hatte. Ohne weitere Umstände oder ein weiteres Wort nahm er seinen Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand. Kaum hatte er ihn wieder in seinem Besitz, produzierte dieser einen riesigen Schwarm goldener Funken, der sich regelrecht über ihn ergoss. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu erkennen, dass diese Reaktion des Zauberstabes nicht dem entsprach, was Professor Snape erwartet hatte.

Severus blickte beunruhigt auf den Stab und dann auf Hermione und wieder zurück. Ein weiterer eindringlicher Blick traf Hermione, die auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, in diesen Augen wie in tiefen dunklen Seen zu versinken. Sie wusste, dass er ein begnadeter Okklumentiker war, doch sie glaubte auch — tief in ihrem Inneren — zu wissen, dass er diese Fähigkeit niemals gegen sie einsetzen würde. Mit einem gemurmelten »Danke.« drehte er sich dann jedoch herum und wollte zur Tür gehen.

Harry, der ahnte, dass Professor Snape niemanden von ihnen in seiner Nähe dulden würde, um ihm zu helfen, sagte im selben Augenblick wie Hermione: »Kreacher!« Sie sahen einander verdutzt an.

Der Hauself erschien mit einem _Plopp_ und verbeugte sich tief. »Master Harry und Miss Hermione haben nach Kreacher gerufen?«

»Ja. Würdest du bitte Professor Snape zu seinem Schlafzimmer begleiten und sicherstellen, dass er alles hat, was er benötigt?« Harry sah seinen Hauselfen sehr eindringlich an und Kreacher schien zu verstehen, dass Harry ihn darum bat, mehr zu tun, als die ursprüngliche und laut ausgesprochene Bitte seines Masters beinhaltet hatte.

Er verbeugte sich erneut. »Es wird Kreacher eine große Ehre sein.« Er drehte sich zu Severus Snape herum und fragte: »Darf Kreacher dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts sein Zimmer zeigen?«

Severus begriff, dass Harry Potter ihn überrumpelt hatte. Doch er sah auch die gute Absicht des Jungen dahinter. Abgesehen davon, dass er wirklich nicht wusste, in welchem Zimmer er untergebracht war, würde Kreacher ihm helfen können, die Treppe hinaufzugelangen, ein Unterfangen, das für ihn allein vermutlich nur sehr schwer zu bewerkstelligen gewesen wäre. Potter und Granger hatten dies erkannt und wahrscheinlich noch mehr, wollten jedoch aus irgendeinem undefinierbaren Grund nicht, dass ihr ehemaliger Professor vor ihnen sein Gesicht verlor.

»Danke, Kreacher, das wäre sehr freundlich«, antwortete er deshalb und ging zur Tür. Erst nachdem diese sich hinter ihm und dem alten Hauselfen geschlossen hatte, erlaubte er sich selbst ein leises Stöhnen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Nacken hatten inzwischen ein Ausmaß erreicht, das selbst für ihn, der an körperliche Schmerzen durch Voldemorts zahlreiche Folterungen seiner Anhänger gewöhnt war, die Grenzen weit überschritt. Sein Zustand war indessen als desolat zu bezeichnen. Sein gesamter Körper protestierte energisch gegen die Strapazen, die er ihm zugemutet hatte.

Er schaffte es gerade bis zur Treppe, als die Tür hinter ihm aufgerissen wurde und Hermione Granger aus der Küche stürzte.

»Professor!« Sie streckte ihm die Faust entgegen. »Vielleicht haben Sie Verwendung dafür.«

Reflexartig griff er nach ihrer Hand und konnte im selben Augenblick mehrere kleinere Gegenstände in seiner Handfläche spüren. Er runzelte die Stirn, bekam jedoch im Gegenzug nur ein Lächeln und ein leises »Gute Nacht.«, bevor sie sich umdrehte und genauso schnell wieder in der Küche verschwand, wie sie gekommen war.

Er starrte auf die nun wieder geschlossene Tür und dann auf seine Hand, die sich zur Faust geschlossen hatte, um die kleinen Objekte nicht fallen zu lassen. Als er sie nun öffnete, fand er darin drei kleine Phiolen. Anhand der verschiedenen Farben des Inhalts konnte er sie als Stärkungstrank, Schmerztrank und Traumlosschlaftrank identifizieren. Er starrte erneut auf die geschlossene Küchentür und dann wieder auf die Phiolen.

Kreacher hatte die Szene still beobachtet. »Missy ist etwas ganz Besonderes, Schulleiter«, sagte er nun leise. »Kreacher hat lange gebraucht, um das zu verstehen.« Er bekam keine hörbare Antwort, nur einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick.

*'*'*'*'*

Es war reichlich spät geworden und Hermione entschied sich dagegen, in der Bibliothek weiterzumachen. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Bett.

Sie war nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer gegangen, allerdings nicht, ohne einen kurzen Abstecher zum großen Vorratsschrank zu machen und eine Packung Kekse mitzunehmen. Durch die unerwartete Ankunft der beiden Besucher war das Abendbrot ausgefallen, was Kreacher mit Tee und ein wenig Gebäck trotz seiner Bemühungen nicht hatte ausgleichen können. Sie zog sich um, verschwand für eine kurze Dusche im angrenzenden Badezimmer und krabbelte dann in ihr Bett.

Hermione hatte gerade den ersten Keks in den Mund geschoben und genüsslich zu kauen begonnen, als ein kaum vernehmbares Klopfen an ihrer Tür ertönte, die sich dann ganz leise öffnete. Harrys Kopf schob sich vorsichtig durch den Türspalt. »Schläfst du schon?«

»Hmpf«, war alles, was sie mit vollem Mund antworten konnte.

Harry schob sich ganz herein, indem er einfach diese Antwort als Aufforderung verstand, dass er hereinkommen durfte. »Oh, Kekse.« Er durchquerte das Zimmer und setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes.

Hermione reichte ihm die Packung herüber und Harry griff beherzt zu. »Ich kann nicht schlafen, Hermione. Ich brauche jemanden zum Reden. Vor Professor McGonagall wollte ich nichts sagen, aber ich habe eine gewisse Vermutung, wie die Information im Ministerium durchgesickert sein könnte. Und ich fühle mich dabei einfach nur miserabel.«

_> Er sieht genau so miserabel aus, wie er sich fühlt<_, dachte Hermione nur. »Ron.«

»Es macht den Eindruck, oder?«, sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

»Im Moment habe ich keine andere Erklärung dafür«, stimmte Hermione ihm traurig zu. »Du wolltest mir nicht glauben, Harry. Aber, wenn es dich beruhigt, ich kann es selbst auch kaum glauben.« Sie seufzte schwer. »Nun wenigstens ist Professor Snape hier in Sicherheit. Es hätte schlechter laufen können, nach dem, was Professor McGonagall berichtet hat.«

»Allerdings. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Shacklebolt …«

Doch Hermione unterbrach ihn. »Shacklebolt ist erst seit ein paar Stunden im Amt. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er jetzt bereits alle Abteilungen seines Ministeriums im Griff hat, auch nicht seine eigene Auroren-Zentrale. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie viele allein der Auroren während Voldemorts Herrschaft freiwillig und ohne unter dem _Imperius_ zu stehen diesem Regime gedient haben. Es muss genügend Mitläufer gegeben haben, die gnadenlos und barbarisch gegen Muggelgeborene und Andersdenkende vorgegangen sind.«

Harry konnte ein Erschauern nicht unterdrücken. »Du hast Recht. Anders ist es nicht zu erklären. Nicht einmal Voldemort und seinen Todessern wäre es möglich gewesen, so viele Menschen durch den _Imperius_ zu kontrollieren.«

Beide verfielen für eine ganze Weile in Schweigen, da sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen. Harry angelte nach einem weiteren Keks und kaute genüsslich. Dann hob er den Kopf und begann zu grinsen. »Hast du Snapes Reaktion gesehen, als sein Zauberstab ihn in diesen mächtigen Funkenregen einhüllte?« Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich, je länger er das Bild vor Augen hatte.

Doch Hermione wiegte nur nachdenklich den Kopf. »Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn der Funkenregen selbst dermaßen beunruhigt hat. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ihn die Farbe irritiert hat, die die Funken hatten«, antwortete sie. »Ich denke eher, dass er eine andere Farbe erwartet hatte.«

»Aber diese Farben verändern sich doch nicht«, wandte er ein. »Es ist doch derselbe Zauberstab.«

Hermione überlegte immer noch krampfhaft, als Harry eine Idee kam. »Könnte es nicht möglich sein, dass der Farbwechsel irgendetwas mit dem Zauberspruch _Coniunctio perpetua_ zu tun hat?«

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Doch dann dachte sie nach. »Möglich wäre es. Obwohl in dem Buch nichts darüber geschrieben stand.«

»Hast du so etwas bei deinem eigenen Zauberstab nicht festgestellt?«

»Ich bin nicht auf die Idee gekommen, es auszuprobieren.« Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und betrachtete ihn. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Harry seinen Zauberstab heimlich in Position brachte und erschrak mächtig, als ein » _Expelliarmus_!« ihr ihren Zauberstab förmlich aus der Hand riss. Sie gakste auf und Harry lachte. »Harry!!!«

»Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen«, sagte er lächelnd und tätschelte ihren Arm. Hermione verdrehte die Augen.

Sie beugte sich vor und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der sofort einen goldenen Funkenregen über sie ergoss. »Schau dir das an«, sagte sie völlig ergriffen von dem sich ihr bietenden Schauspiel. »Golden …«

»Ich denke, dass dies als Beweis ausreichen sollte«, stellte Harry mit Genugtuung fest.

Hermione nickte nur. »Ich frage mich, ob es noch mehr Veränderungen geben könnte. Dinge, die ich bis jetzt noch gar nicht mitbekommen habe.«

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. »Bei einem derartig mächtigen Zauberspruch würde ich das nicht ausschließen wollen. Wer weiß, welche Überraschungen du noch erlebst …«

»Mal’ den Teufel nicht an die Wand, Harry!«

»Ich meine ja nur.«

»Was mir viel mehr Sorgen macht, ist das Buch.« Hermione konnte einen beklommenen Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Sie wusste nicht, ob und wenn, wie viel er gelesen hatte. Auf ihre diesbezügliche Frage hatte sie keine Antwort erhalten. So wie es seine Art war, hatte er diese Klippe geschickt umschifft. Und sie hatte auch keine weitere Möglichkeit gehabt, noch einmal genauer nachzufragen.

Harry nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sie. »Weißt du, egal was auch geschieht, er kann froh sein, dass ihn eine derartig mächtige Hexe gefunden hat. Jemand, der außerdem _gewillt_ war, ihm zu helfen. Ich denke, dass er das ganz genau weiß, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.«

»Jeder hätte ihm geholfen!«, antwortete sie, obwohl sie es besser wusste.

»Nein, Hermione. Kaum jemand hätte ihm geholfen — selbst wenn jemand dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Und das ist auch dir klar, wenn du ehrlich bist.« Er sah sie sehr ernst an. »Du bist sogar noch einen großen Schritt weitergegangen. Irgendwann wird er es herausfinden, wenn nicht heute, dann …« er zuckte mit den Schultern, »… in einem Monat oder … auch erst in einem Jahr.«

»Ich habe Angst!«, flüsterte sie.

»Was auch passiert, Hermione, ich werde da sein.«

Noch lange nachdem Harry gegangen war, lag Hermione wach. Sie hatte sich — wie schon in der vorangegangenen Nacht — auf den Rücken gedreht und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

 

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	13. Gesinnungswandlung eines Hauselfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione führt eine äußerst aufschlussreiche, bemerkenswerte Unterhaltung, mit der sie nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen gerechnet hätte.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Hermione führt eine äußerst aufschlussreiche, bemerkenswerte Unterhaltung, mit der sie nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen gerechnet hätte.

* * *

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 13 — Gesinnungswandlung eines Hauselfs

 

Severus hatte ein ausgiebiges Frühstück im Bett genossen, weil Kreacher darauf bestanden — nein, um es deutlicher auszudrücken — ihn beinahe dazu genötigt hatte. Seine Schmerzen und die Erschöpfung waren dank der langen Nachtruhe, die ihm ein paar Tropfen des Traumlostrankes ermöglicht hatten, im Moment zumindest endlich vollkommen verschwunden.

Der Zaubertrank hatte ihn gestern Abend sofort ins Reich der Träume geschickt, so dass er keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt hatte, die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages und speziell des gestrigen Abends zu überdenken. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, den er in Griffweite auf dem Nachtschränkchen abgelegt hatte, nachdem er ihn endlich von Miss Granger hatte zurückfordern können, und drehte ihn geistesabwesend zwischen zwei Fingern.

 _Goldene_ Funken? Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Seit dem Tag, an dem ihm seine Mutter heimlich in der Winkelgasse seinen ersten Zauberstab gekauft hatte, hatten alle drei Zauberstäbe, die er in seinem bisherigen Leben besessen hatte, immer grüne Funken versprüht. Doch dies hier war eindeutig _sein_ Zauberstab. Kein Zweifel. Er sah auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er war beinahe 35 cm lang und aus edlem, fast schwarzem Mahagoni, an dem die wunderschöne Maserung aufgrund der dunklen Farbe des Holzes kaum erkennbar war.

Severus durchforstete sein Gedächtnis nach den spärlichen ihm bekannten Abhandlungen von Gelehrten der magischen Welt, die die Veränderung magischer Komponenten zum Inhalt hatten. Er konnte sich an keine alte oder neuzeitliche Beschreibung entsinnen, die sich auf den Wechsel des Farbtones eines Funkenregens bezog, der gleich zu Anfang vom Stab selbst gewählt wurde, wenn ein Zauberstab seinen Besitzer auswählte.

In dem hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses, ganz tief vergraben unter Brauanleitungen und Rezepturen für Jahrhunderte alte Zaubertränke, die kein Mensch mehr brauchte und an deren Anwendungsbereiche sich kaum jemand erinnerte, fand er mehrere Bruchstücke eines Essays, das unter anderem die eventuellen Gründe für die Veränderung eines Patronus’ erwähnte. Nichts davon entsprach der existierenden Situation. Nun, das war auch nicht wirklich das, was er suchte.

Severus zog die Bettdecke ein Stück höher und verschob das Kissen unter seinem Kopf, um es sich noch ein wenig bequemer zu machen. Die Sonne war bereits vor zwei Stunden aufgegangen und er konnte die Vögel in den Bäumen vor dem Fenster zwitschern hören. Es versprach erneut ein schöner Tag zu werden. Ein weiterer Tag, den er in Freiheit erleben durfte. Er streckte sich.

Plötzlich erstarrte er förmlich in der Bewegung. _> Patronus!?<_ Warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht? Was, wenn nun die Veränderung der Farben des Funkenregens nicht die einzige Veränderung wäre?

Im Zeitlupentempo zog er die Hand, die seinen Zauberstab umfasst hielt, zu sich heran und starrte auf den Stab. Er wagte kaum zu atmen. Was, wenn sein Patronus nicht mehr _sein_ Patronus war? Die kleine silberne Hirschkuh war seine letzte sichtbare Verbindung zu Lily. Etwas, was er auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was er jetzt tun musste, doch er brauchte Gewissheit.

Er setzte sich bedächtig im Bett auf, rutschte ein ganzes Stück nach hinten und lehnte seinen Oberkörper gegen das Kopfteil des riesigen Bettes, nachdem er eines der Kissen in seinen Rücken gestopft hatte. Erneut spürte er, wie die eiskalte Hand der Furcht nach seinem Herzen griff und ihn hinsichtlich seiner Entscheidung mit sich selbst kämpfen ließ.

Er hob seinen Zauberstabarm und setzte an, den Zauberspruch zu werfen, zögerte im letzten Moment jedoch und ließ den Arm wieder sinken. Im selben Augenblick begann seine innere Stimme ihn wütend als Feigling zu beschimpfen. Aber er war kein Feigling. Nein! Er! War! _Kein_! Feigling! Seine Hand umklammerte mit einer solchen Kraft den Griff seines Zauberstabes, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, lockerte er mit großer mentaler Anstrengung diesen Klammergriff und atmete erstmals wieder tief durch. Er benötigte seine gesamte Energie und auch noch die wenigen verbliebenen Reserven, um seinen Arm erneut zu heben.

Sein » _Expecto Patronum_!« hallte durch das Zimmer.

Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes barst ein Tier, das nicht im Entferntesten Ähnlichkeit mit einer Hirschkuh hatte. Ja, es war silberfarben, aber damit hörten die Ähnlichkeiten mit seiner Hirschkuh auch bereits auf. Vor ihm in der Luft tollte übermütig ein junger Luchs herum. Severus schloss voller Schmerz und in unendlicher Enttäuschung die Augen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er sich dazu durchringen konnte, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sehr seine Hand zitterte. Der kleine silberne Luchs hatte sich auf die Bettdecke gesetzt, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt, und schaute ihn aus schwarzen, sehr klugen Augen mit einem Ausdruck voller Interesse und Verständnis an. Irgendetwas an diesen Augen kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor, doch er konnte es nicht zuordnen.

Der Luchs streckte seine Pfote nach ihm aus, als ob er ihn berühren wollte, stieß sich dann jedoch ab und schoss in die Luft, wo er sich mehrmals um sich selbst drehte. Dann rannte er wieder auf ihn zu und ließ sich erneut auf der Bettdecke nieder. Seine Ohren mit den noch winzigen Pinseln drehten sich in seine Richtung, so dass es so aussah, als wenn das silberne Tier seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus richtete.

Severus schüttelte grübelnd seinen Kopf. Sowohl Poppy als auch er hatten die richtige Vermutung gehabt. Bei seiner Rettung musste sich viel mehr abgespielt haben, als ein paar Zaubertränke bewirken konnten. Er hörte wieder Kreachers Worte ‘ _Missy ist etwas ganz Besonderes, Schulleiter._ ’ und sah das kleine mit Perlen bestickte Abendtäschchen vor sich.

 _> Das Buch!!!<_ Er war nach seiner Flucht gestern dermaßen erschöpft gewesen, dass er sich nur noch mit letzter Kraft hatte auf den Stuhl sinken lassen können. Eine neue Welle von Übelkeit hatte ihn überrollt und vor seinen Augen war die Umgebung verschwommen, so dass er sie hatte schließen müssen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Nacken — in seinem gesamten Körper — hatten ihn fast an den Rand der Besinnungslosigkeit getrieben und sein Denken vollkommen ausgeschaltet. Er hatte das direkt vor seiner Nase liegende Buch nicht einmal bemerkt, bis er den Schrei gehört und eine Hand danach gegriffen hatte.

In diesem Moment hatte er einfach instinktiv reagiert und in vollem Vertrauen auf seine langjährig bewährten Reflexe nach dieser Hand geschnappt. Er hatte sie nach seinen Begriffen meilenweit verfehlt und nur noch das Handgelenk erwischt, was ihm ungewollt vor Augen führte, wie miserabel sein Zustand war. Erst im Verlaufe ihrer kleinen hitzigen Debatte war ihm mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit klar geworden, dass dieses Buch vermutlich den Schlüssel zu all seinen Fragen beinhaltete. Und nun war genau dieses Buch — unerreichbar für ihn — in einer kleinen Perlenhandtasche verschwunden.

Er sah auf den jungen Luchs, der immer noch auf der Bettdecke saß und nun dabei war, seine Pfote zu lecken, obwohl er Severus dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. »Wir werden es herausfinden, mein kleiner neuer Freund«, sagte Severus zu ihm. Als ob das silberne Tier ihn verstanden hätte, ließ es von seiner Pfote ab, funkelte Severus mit seinen schwarzen Augen beinahe herausfordernd an und gab ein lautloses zustimmendes Maunzen von sich.

Severus seufzte schwer. Er wusste jedoch, dass der kleine Luchs keine Schuld daran trug, dass er keine silberne Hirschkuh war. Irgendetwas sehr Schwerwiegendes musste in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen sein. Es war an der Zeit, dass er sich persönlich auf die Suche nach Antworten machte. Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwand der Luchs. Er nahm den Aufpäppeltrank ein, den er gestern Abend von Miss Granger erhalten hatte und den er für diesen Zweck bis heute Morgen aufgehoben hatte, und stand auf.

Irgendetwas war anders an dem Geschmack. Schon gestern Nacht, als er den Schmerztrank genommen hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass Farbe und Konsistenz einem normalen Schmerztrank entsprachen, so wie er ihn in Hogwarts lehrte, jedoch der Geschmack ein wenig anders war. Sie musste die Tränke modifiziert haben. Und er glaubte auch zu wissen, was neu war. Sie hatte Liebstöckel hinzugefügt. Beide Tränke wirkten weitaus stärker als alles, was er selbst bisher gebraut hatte.

Er fühlte eine ihm sehr wohl bekannte Unruhe in sich aufsteigen, von der er genau wusste, dass sie erst vergehen würde, wenn er die überfälligen Antworten auf seine Fragen gefunden hatte. Und dazu musste er als erstes Miss Granger finden.

Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete er die Tür zum Korridor und lauschte angestrengt.

*'*'*'*'*

Hermione war noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufgestanden und hatte sich leise in die Küche geschlichen. Sie hatte gerade die Pfanne aus dem Schrank genommen, um sich selbst Rührei und Toast zum Frühstück zuzubereiten, als sie hinter sich ein »Das ist Kreachers Aufgabe, Miss Hermione!« hörte. Sie ließ vor Schreck beinahe die Pfanne fallen.

»Entschuldige, Kreacher, ich wollte dich nur nicht wecken«, antwortete sie schuldbewusst, als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte.

Kreacher schaute sie streng und ein klein wenig beleidigt an, bevor er merkte, dass er diesen Gesichtsausdruck ihr gegenüber nicht mehr lange würde aufrechterhalten können und voller Wärme zu lächeln begann. Dieses muggelgeborene Mädchen nahm einfach viel zu viel Rücksicht auf magische Wesen, deren Existenz von anderen nicht einmal wahrgenommen wurde.

»Miss Hermione setzt sich jetzt schön brav an den Tisch und Kreacher wird Missy ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zaubern.« Damit nahm er ihr die Pfanne aus der Hand und schob Hermione vorsichtig in Richtung Küchentisch. Sie wehrte sich nicht, da sie wusste, dass sie diesen Kampf sowieso verlieren würde.

Mit einem verschmitzten Blick von unten herauf fragte er dann: »Was möchte Miss Hermione unbeobachtet erledigen, dass sie schon um diese Uhrzeit so heimlich hier herumschleicht? Alle anderen schlafen noch.«

Hermione seufzte. »Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich so leicht zu durchschauen bin, Kreacher.«

Dieser drehte sich kurz von seiner Pfanne ab und warf ihr einen weiteren listigen Blick zu. »Kreacher weiß, dass Missy sich um den Schulleiter und um Master Harry sorgt. Sie wollen irgendetwas für einen von beiden tun.«

»Okay.« Sie gab sich geschlagen. »Ich will in den Keller und einige Zaubertränke aufsetzen. Mein Vorrat an Schmerztränken und Aufpäppelungstränken geht langsam zu Ende.«

»Kreacher wusste es doch!« Ein paar Augenblicke später stand eine große Portion Rührei vor ihr und Kreacher stellte einen Teller mit Toast vor sie hin. »Guten Appetit, Miss Hermione.«

»Danke, Kreacher.« Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung wollte er gehen, doch Hermione hielt ihn mit ihrer nächsten Frage zurück. »Leistest du mir ein wenig Gesellschaft, Kreacher?«

»Aber … Kreacher ist doch nur … ein Hauself!«

»Und???« Hermione sah ihn verständnislos an. »Darf ich mir deshalb nicht deine Gesellschaft wünschen und mich nicht mit dir unterhalten?«

»Oooh… Missy!!!« Kreacher schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

»Komm, setz dich zu mir. Ich würde dich gern etwas fragen.« Sie nahm nun endlich ihre Gabel und begann zu essen.

Der alte Hauself kam um den Tisch herum. »Soll Kreacher sich wirklich _setzen_?«, fragte er vorsichtig. Hermione konnte nur heftig nicken, da sie gerade einen Bissen Rührei in den Mund geschoben hatte. Kreacher setzte sich schüchtern auf die vorderste Kante des Küchenstuhles neben Hermione und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

»Dieses Geschirrtuch, das du trägst … was hat es damit auf sich?«, fragte Hermione, nachdem sie den Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte. Sie hatte schon eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht, ob es mit dem Geschirrtuch, das Kreacher anstelle von Kleidung trug, eine besondere Bewandtnis hatte. Es war ihr bereits am Morgen nach der Letzten Schlacht aufgefallen. Allerdings hatten seitdem andere Probleme diese Frage immer wieder aus ihren Gedanken und in den Hintergrund verdrängt.

Kreacher schaute an sich herunter. Er trug ein Geschirrtuch in Slytherin-Farben, das makellos sauber war. Dann hob er den Blick und sah Hermione an. »Schulleiter Snape gab Kreacher persönlich dieses Geschirrtuch in den Farben seines Hauses.«

Hermione sah ihn erstaunt und fragend an. »Professor Snape persönlich?«

Kreacher blickte würdevoll und stolz auf sein Geschirrtuch. »Ja.«

Hermione ahnte, dass sich dahinter vermutlich eine Geschichte verbarg, bei der es sich höchstwahrscheinlich lohnen würde, sie anzuhören. Sie entschied sich aus ihrem Bauchgefühl heraus dafür, Kreacher dazu zu ermutigen, ihr genau diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Vielleicht würden sich dabei Informationen ergeben, die sich irgendwann einmal als nützlich erweisen würden. »Willst du mir erzählen, wie es dazu kam?« Aufgrund seiner aufleuchtenden Augen und der sich straffenden Sitzhaltung konnte sie erkennen, dass er stolz darauf war, ihr davon berichten zu dürfen.

»Nun, das ist eine längere Geschichte, Miss Hermione.«

»Das macht nichts. Wir haben Zeit«, beruhigte sie ihn.

Kreacher räusperte sich umständlich. »Kreacher hat damals mit dem Essen auf Master Harry und seine Freunde gewartet. Doch Master Harry kam nicht. Stattdessen kam dieser Todesser — Yaxley.« Er spie diesen Namen regelrecht aus. »Und … Yaxley … brachte auch noch seine sauberen ‘Kumpels’ mit. Kreacher hat sich versteckt und musste mit ansehen, wie sie Kreachers Zuhause verwüstet haben.« Seine Stimme war immer leiser und wehmütiger geworden und eine Träne lief seine Wange hinunter.

Mitleid überkam Hermione, doch sie unterbrach ihn nicht. Ganz langsam nur beruhigte sich der alte Hauself wieder, wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange, die der ersten gefolgt waren, und erzählte weiter.

»Master Harry hatte kurz vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr darauf bestanden, dass Kreacher nach Hogwarts geht, um dort in der Küche zu arbeiten. Als diese Männer immer näher an Kreachers Versteck herankamen, beschloss Kreacher, nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, wie sein Master ihm erlaubt hatte.« Er lächelte dankbar.

Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er bei diesen Worten auch an seinen Master Regulus dachte, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nach Hause zurückkehren solle, wenn er seine Aufgabe bei Lord Voldemort erledigt hätte.

»Viele schlimme Dinge geschahen in dieser Zeit in der Schule, und Kreacher hatte immer noch keine Nachricht über den Verbleib von Master Harry und seinen Freunden. Er machte sich große Sorgen. Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen haben versucht, Kreacher mit Geschichten aus der Schulzeit von Master Harry und seinen Freunden von seinem Kummer abzulenken, aber Kreacher glaubt, dass er es ihnen sehr schwer gemacht hat.«

Er sah sehr nachdenklich aus, als er mit seiner Erzählung fortfuhr. »Von Schuljahresbeginn an war Dobby der persönliche Hauself von Schulleiter Snape. Kreacher hat damals schon für sich gedacht, dass Dobby sehr viel mehr Informationen über die Geschehnisse besitzen musste, als er uns glauben machen wollte. Im März dieses Jahres verschwand Dobby jedoch und kehrte nicht zurück. Am nächsten Morgen, nach Dobbys Verschwinden, wurde Kreacher zu Schulleiter Snape gerufen und zu seinem persönlichen Hauselfen bestimmt.«

Der alte Hauself hatte den Blick gehoben und sah Hermione nun vollkommen offen an. »Kreacher schämt sich unendlich, dies erzählen zu müssen, aber am Anfang hat Kreacher gedacht, dass er jetzt in einer Position wäre, wo er die Befehle von Schulleiter Snape untergraben könne, um seinem Master auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu helfen. Er hielt den Schulleiter für … für einen brutalen Todesser.«

Kreacher schlug reumütig die Augen nieder. Er machte in diesem Moment auf Hermione den Eindruck, dass er vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versinken wolle. Er erwartete harte Worte als zumindest verbale Bestrafung von _seiner_ Missy, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ganz im Gegenteil, Hermione, die gerade den letzten Bissen ihres Frühstücks in den Mund gesteckt hatte, lächelte ihn nachsichtig an.

Staunen zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab. »Miss Hermione ist Kreacher nicht böse?«

Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Nein, Kreacher. Wie könnte ich das? Du hast schließlich in bester Absicht gehandelt.«

Hermione konnte die riesige Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht sehen. Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln stahl sich in seine Züge. Seine gesamte Haltung entspannte sich sichtlich. »In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen erkannte Kreacher langsam immer mehr, was Schulleiter Snape alles unternahm, um die in Hogwarts verbliebenen Schüler und Schülerinnen zu schützen.

Dann bekam Kreacher die Möglichkeit, den Berichten des Portraits von Phineas Nigellus Black im Büro des Schulleiters zu lauschen und mitzuerleben, wenn Schulleiter Snape mit dem alten Schulleiter Dumbledore über die Fortschritte oder Misserfolge des ‘Goldenen Trios’ diskutierte. Erst zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt erfuhr Kreacher, dass sein Master und dessen Freunde noch lebten. Von diesem Moment an hat Kreacher alles getan, um Schulleiter Snape zu unterstützen.«

Hermione hatte der Geschichte des alten Hauselfen mit Staunen gelauscht. Nach all dem verstand sie nun endlich den großen Respekt, den Kreacher Severus Snape entgegenbrachte. Und da war noch eine Kleinigkeit: Kreacher hatte während Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft mehrere Monate in Hogwarts verbracht. Er besaß — wie er selbst bereits angedeutet hatte — Informationen über die Geschehnisse dort.

Sie wusste, dass es notwendig sein würde, so schnell wie möglich eine Verteidigungsstrategie zu entwickeln, falls es Kingsley Shacklebolt nicht gelingen sollte, den Hohen Rat der Zauberer von Professor Snapes Unschuld zu überzeugen und es zu einem Prozess gegen ihn kommen sollte. Harry würde dabei einen wichtigen Zeugen abgeben, auf Ron brauchte sie nach seinem Ausbruch und seinem vermutlichen Verrat allerdings nicht zu hoffen. Doch hier bot sich eine Möglichkeit, an die sie vorher gar nicht gedacht hatte. Ihr Bauchgefühl hatte sie nicht getrogen. Dies konnte wichtig werden.

Hermione wandte sich nun direkt zu dem alten Hauselfen. »Du magst Professor Snape, oder?«

»Oh ja, Miss Hermione.«

Sie konnte das Zittern ihrer Stimme kaum unterdrücken. »Es wird in naher Zukunft ein großes Problem auf uns zukommen, Kreacher. Es ist relativ wahrscheinlich, dass Professor Snape vor dem Zaubergamot, dem Hohen Rat der Zauberer, der Prozess gemacht wird wegen seiner Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern.«

Kreachers Ohren klappten nach vorn und seine Augen wurden tellergroß. »Nein! Das hat er nicht verdient!«

»Das sehe ich genauso. Aber wir müssen der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass dies geschehen _könnte_. Würdest du mir in den nächsten Tagen erzählen, was sich in Hogwarts unter seiner Amtszeit ereignet hat? Vielleicht können diese Informationen helfen, Professor Snape zu verteidigen.«

»Kreacher wird alles tun, um zu helfen«, antwortete der Hauself enthusiastisch. »Schulleiter Snape darf unter keinen Umständen verurteilt werden.«

»Dann werden wir darüber reden, was du erlebt hast«, stellte Hermione fest. »Aber jetzt werde ich erst einmal die Tränke im Keller aufsetzen. Das ist im Moment noch dringlicher. Danke für das Frühstück.« Sie lächelte ihn an. Kreacher rutschte von seinem Stuhl und verbeugte sich tief.

Hermione stand auf und ging mit neuem Tatendrang bis zum Ende des kurzen engen Korridors, wo die Treppe aus dem Keller in die Eingangshalle hinausführte. Der Zugang zum Labor war nicht einfach zu entdecken. Während ihrer nächtlichen Streifzüge durch Sirius’ Zuhause damals in den Sommerferien war sie eigentlich nur durch Zufall darauf gestoßen, dass sich hier ein weiterer Keller mit einem ziemlich gut ausgerüsteten kleinen Labor befand. Sie war heilfroh, als sie feststellte, dass die Todesser diesen Teil des Hauses nicht gefunden hatten, und sie alles so vorfand, wie sie es damals verlassen hatte.

Sie suchte sich in dem winzigen Nebenraum, den sie sich damals als eine Art Vorratslager eingerichtet hatte, die Zaubertrankzutaten für den Stärkungstrank und den speziellen Heiltrank heraus, die sie herstellen wollte. Beide Tränke entsprachen nur noch in Ansätzen dem, was sie bei Professor Snape in Hogwarts gelernt hatte, sondern waren von ihr selbst vorgenommene Weiterentwicklungen dieser Tränke, die weitaus schneller wirkten und viel stärker waren. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass sie irgendwann würde in die Winkelgasse apparieren müssen, um neue Zutaten zu besorgen.

Danach holte sie zwei Kessel und begann mit der Zubereitung der Basen für beide Zaubertränke. Mehr als eine Stunde später stellte sie die Flammen unter den Kesseln so klein ein, dass die fast fertigen Tränke nur noch vor sich hin köchelten. Der Aufpäppelungstrank musste nun für eineinhalb Stunden ruhen und der Heiltrank für fast zwei Stunden. Erst danach würde sie die noch fehlenden Zutaten hinzugeben können. Da sie hier nun nichts mehr tun konnte, ging sie hinauf, um die Zeit für weitere Aufräumarbeiten in der Bibliothek zu nutzen.

Hermione stellte sich zuerst einen alten Muggelwecker, der sie daran erinnern sollte, dass der erste Zaubertrank wieder ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte. Dann sah sie sich um. Das Furnier der fertigen Regale glänzte im durch die vorderen Fenster einfallenden Sonnenschein. Sie wollte sich das nächste Regal vornehmen, als sie feststellte, dass die Regalbretter fehlten.

Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie gestern in der hintersten Ecke, wo vorher die Bücher über Dunkle Magie gestanden hatten, einen Haufen mit zerstörten Regalbrettern entdeckt hatte. Sie verschwand nach hinten. Als sie bereits eine ganze Weile dort gearbeitet hatte, hörte sie, wie sich die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete und jemand zischend die Luft einsog. Dann herrschte etwa eine halbe Minute Stille.

»Ich bin hier hinten!«, rief sie, als ihr diese Stille seltsam erschien und da sie vermutete, dass Harry oder eventuell auch Kreacher nach ihr suchten.

»Was ist hier passiert? Hat Mister Longbottom seine Fähigkeit, einen Kessel zur Explosion zu bringen, in der Bibliothek des Edlen und Altehrwürdigen Hauses derer von Black demonstriert?«, fragte Severus Snapes tiefe Stimme, der man immer noch die unangenehme Überraschung anmerken konnte, bevor der beißende Spott wieder die Oberhand gewann.

Hermione hatte überrascht den Kopf gehoben. »Professor! Sie sollten sich schonen und nicht hier herumlaufen.« Im selben Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Er würde ihre Besorgnis sicherlich nicht zu schätzen wissen und diese nur als einen Übergriff auf sein Privatleben interpretieren.

Ein funkelnder Blick gefolgt von einem spöttischen Lächeln trafen sie. »Miss Granger, auch wenn Sie für meine Rettung verantwortlich sind, gibt dies Ihnen nicht das Recht, sich in meine Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen oder meinen Gesundheitszustand zu überwachen.« Schon als er die Worte aussprach, wusste er genau, dass er ihr Unrecht tat. Wenn irgendjemand das Recht dazu hatte, dann sie.

Hermione seufzte innerlich schwer, als sich ihre Ahnung augenblicklich bestätigt hatte. > _So weit also zu_ _Professor McGonagalls gestrigem Appell an seine Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit mir gegenüber_. < Nun gut, sie hatte nicht viel anderes erwartet. Doch auch seine Grobheiten und die ständige Zurückweisung aller ihrer Versuche, sich entgegenkommend zu verhalten, würden nichts an ihrer Entscheidung ändern, weiterhin für ihn und seine Zukunft zu kämpfen. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie tief in ihrem Inneren Enttäuschung verspürte. Sie drehte sich wortlos ab und begann mit dem nächsten Brett.

»Ich hatte Ihnen eine Frage gestellt, Miss Granger, genauer gesagt sogar zwei. Ich erwarte wenigstens so viel Respekt von Ihnen, dass Sie mich einer Antwort würdigen.« Sein harscher Tonfall zeigte, dass Hermiones Reaktion oder Nicht-Reaktion auf seine Worte — wie man dies auch immer sehen wollte — ihn inzwischen ungehalten werden ließ. Doch Hermione weigerte sich beharrlich, ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Das folgende beharrliche Schweigen auf beiden Seiten dehnte sich immer länger, doch keiner von beiden wollte nachgeben. Hermiones nonverbales _> Reparo!<_ ließ mehrere Bruchteile zischend durch die Luft fliegen, die sich mit lautem Poltern selbständig zu einem weiteren Regalbrett zusammensetzten. Da Severus nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, zuckte er bei diesem Höllenlärm erschrocken zusammen, was einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem Nacken verursachte, der ihn ungewollt aufstöhnen ließ.

»Wie ich sagte: Sie sollten im Bett bleiben!« Dieses Mal gab Hermione ihren Kommentar wohl überlegt und in voller Absicht ab. Da sie ihren Blick gehoben hatte, konnte sie nun erkennen, welche Selbstbeherrschung es ihn kostete, eine weitere schneidende Bemerkung ihr gegenüber zu unterdrücken und seine Schmerzen vor ihr zu verbergen, bevor er durch diese psychische Anstrengung erschöpft die Augen schloss. Mitleid überkam sie, doch ihr war bewusst, dass sie es ihm nicht zeigen durfte. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass dieser Mann kein Mitleid akzeptieren würde, schon gar nicht von ihr. Trotzdem stand sie aus ihrer hockenden Position auf und ging zu ihm hinüber.

Und dann tat sie etwas, was sie sich vor einigen Tagen nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte vorstellen können. Ganz langsam streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie ihm leicht auf den Unterarm. Einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er vor ihr zurückzucken und ihr seinen Arm entziehen wollte, doch dann schien er sich anders zu entscheiden. Sie konnte die Wärme spüren, die von seinem Arm ausging.

»Ich möchte nur, dass Sie vorsichtig sind. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie, auch wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht verstehen wollen oder können«, sagte sie leise.

»Warum sollten Sie. Es gibt absolut keinen Grund dafür.« Er schaute sie nicht an, hatte den Blick abgewandt, als ob er nicht ertragen könnte, eine Lüge in ihrem Gesicht zu entdecken.

Sie machte — ohne die Hand von seinem Arm zu nehmen — einen halben Schritt um ihn herum, so dass er ihrem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und gezwungen war, sie anzusehen. »Seit gestern Abend wissen Sie ganz genau, dass ich Sie in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden habe. Das allein sollte Ihnen begreiflich machen, dass ich mir wirklich Sorgen um Sie mache.«

Sein forschender Blick traf sie. Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach Antworten auf die Fragen, die ihn seit seinem erstmaligen Erwachen im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts bewegten. »Warum haben Sie mich nicht einfach sterben lassen?«

Hermione hielt seinem Blick lange stand, bevor sie die Augen abwandte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie die Gefühle in Worte kleiden sollte, die sie empfunden hatte. Gegenüber Harry war es relativ einfach gewesen, bei Ron schon weitaus schwerer, aber jetzt und hier wusste sie nicht einmal, wie sie beginnen sollte.

Sie räusperte sich umständlich. »Als ich in die Heulende Hütte kam, wollte ich eigentlich nur den Menschen nach Hause holen, der durch seinen einsamen aufopferungsvollen Einsatz zu unserem Sieg über V-Voldemort so entscheidend beigetragen hatte. Ich wollte, dass Sie wenigstens im Tode den Platz erhalten, der Ihnen zusteht«, gestand sie leise.

Severus war extrem dankbar dafür, dass jahrelange Übung durch seine Rolle als Spion ihn davor bewahrte, laut aufzukeuchen. Er hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, allerdings nicht damit, _nach Hause geholt_ zu werden. Niemand — wenn man von Poppy absah — hatte sich seiner Kenntnis nach jemals die Mühe gemacht, irgendetwas für ihn zu tun. Er sah seine ehemalige Schülerin genauer an, so, als würde er sie das erste Mal sehen.

Noch immer getraute Hermione sich nicht, Severus anzusehen. Zu schlimm war diese Erinnerung, die sich in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte, als dass er in ihrem Gesicht lesen sollte, wie sehr sie immer noch darunter litt. »Ich erwartete, einen Toten zu finden. Stattdessen fand ich einen Menschen, der um sein Leben kämpfte«, begann sie ganz leise zu erzählen. »In den Stunden davor hatte ich Freunde sterben sehen, hatte nach der Schlacht mitgeholfen, die Leichen von Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Remus und Nymphadora Lupin und so vielen anderen aufzubahren, und stand nun dem Wunder gegenüber, jemanden lebend vorzufinden, den ich mit eigenen Augen glaubte sterben gesehen zu haben …«

Ihre Stimme war zu einem Flüstern gesunken. Severus Snape erkannte im Gesicht dieser jungen Frau die Trauer, den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, die sie bei der Erinnerung erneut zu überrollen drohten. Doch sie fing sich wieder und Severus bewunderte sie dafür. Aus dem kleinen Mädchen in seinem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer, das er mit ein paar wenigen gut gewählten spöttischen Worten hatte zum Weinen bringen können, war eine unglaublich starke Frau geworden.

Hermione hatte sich jetzt soweit im Griff, dass sie weitersprechen konnte. »…In diesem Moment, als ich begriff, dass Sie noch am Leben waren, als ich Ihnen die Zaubertränke verabreicht habe, habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich _alles_ dafür tun werde, damit Sie überleben.« Sie schaute ihn trotzig an. »Und nun dürfen Sie mich dafür in den nächsten Tag hexen.«

Er sah in ihre Augen, in denen er nur Wärme und Ehrlichkeit fand. Doch er spürte auch, dass es da noch etwas anderes gab, irgendetwas, was sie nicht bereit war, ihm gegenüber zu offenbaren. Die Betonung des Wortes _‘alles’_ hatte ihn begreifen lassen, dass er mit seiner Ahnung richtig gelegen hatte: Es hatte mehr als ein paar nützlicher Zaubertränke bedurft, um ihn am Leben zu halten.

Severus war sich dessen bewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich der größte noch lebende Legilimentiker war, doch er wusste ebenfalls, dass er diese Fähigkeit nicht gegen sie einsetzen würde. Er verstand nicht, weshalb dies so war, aber er wollte, dass sie ihm diese für ihn so wichtigen Informationen freiwillig gab. Erneut hörte er Minervas eindringliche Worte und verstand plötzlich, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Hermione Granger verdiente Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit mehr als jeder andere.

»Erklären Sie mir die Bedeutung des Wortes _‘alles’_ , bitte.«

 

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	14. Erste Klärungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione kann noch einmal der Aussprache über ihre Handlung entgehen und findet unerwartet einen totgeglaubten Freund wieder.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Summary:** Hermione kann noch einmal der Aussprache über ihre Handlung entgehen und findet unerwartet einen totgeglaubten Freund wieder.

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

Kapitel 14 — Erste Klärungen

 

Hermione schaute Severus kurzzeitig mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. > _Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht, einfach drauflos zu plappern?_ < Sie erinnerte sich an das Buch, das aufgeschlagen direkt vor ihm auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, an ihre heftige Reaktion und schluckte schwer. Noch immer hatte er keine Bemerkung darüber gemacht und sie wusste nicht, ob und wenn, wieviel er davon gelesen hatte. Schließlich hatte er die unangenehme Angewohnheit, Menschen dann mit gewissen Dingen zu konfrontieren, wenn sie damit überhaupt nicht rechneten.

Trotzdem. Sie wollte und konnte jetzt nicht darüber reden, was sie getan hatte, schon gar nicht mit ihm. Nicht umsonst hatte sie sowohl Harry als auch Ron selbst lesen lassen, welche Auswirkungen der Zauberspruch hatte. Mit ihm darüber zu reden, sich wahrscheinlich auch vor ihm rechtfertigen und seine Vorwürfe hören zu müssen, das war nicht das, was sie im Moment ertragen konnte. Sie hatte von Anfang an — schon in dem Moment, in dem sie damals diese schwerwiegende Entscheidung getroffen hatte — gewusst, dass er die Wahrheit irgendwann erfahren musste und sie sich ihm würde stellen müssen, aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Sie hatte nicht genug Zeit gehabt, sich auf die anstehende Auseinandersetzung mit ihm vorzubereiten. Obwohl — wenn es danach gehen würde — sie würde niemals genug Zeit dafür haben.

Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem Arm und machte ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. Seit er sie hier in der dunklen Ecke der Bibliothek aufgespürt hatte, war sie sich jede Sekunde dessen bewusst, dass er jede ihrer Bewegungen genau verfolgte und jede noch so kleine Veränderung ihres Mienenspiels mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Ihm entging nichts!

Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum. »Ich möchte im Moment nichts erklären müssen, Professor Snape. Ich bin bereit, mit Ihnen darüber zu reden, aber ich möchte den Zeitpunkt dafür selbst bestimmen dürfen.«

Severus Snape lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen die Wand, eine Körperhaltung, die sie bei ihm zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte und warf ihr einen höchst eindringlichen Blick zu. »Miss Granger, ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen ist, wie sich mein Zauberstab gestern Abend verhalten hat.«

Er wartete kurz, bis Hermione zögerlich bestätigend nickte, bevor er weitersprach. »Nun, ich habe heute Morgen ein Experiment durchgeführt.« Seine Stimme klang ruhig, beinahe schon gelassen. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie davon ausgegangen, dass er nur über das Wetter sprach.

»Was für ein … Experiment?«, fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die ihr kaum gehorchen wollte.

»Eine Veränderung magischer Komponenten ist keine alltägliche Angelegenheit. Es ist äußerst ungewöhnlich für einen Zauberstab, seine Farben zu wechseln. Magische Gegenstände — egal welcher Art — verändern nur unter gewissen Voraussetzungen ihre Eigenschaften, meist, wenn der jeweilige Eigentümer wechselt beziehungsweise sich die Verhältnisse oder Lebensumstände des Eigentümers in irgendeiner Art und Weise verändern. Nichts Derartiges geschieht ohne Ursache«, dozierte er wie in einer Vorlesung.

Hermione versuchte, sich gleichzeitig auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren und ihre immer weiter ansteigende Nervosität vor ihm zu verbergen, was ihr jedoch selbst nach ihrer eigenen Einschätzung nur sehr unzureichend gelang. Sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, eine Angewohnheit, die sie schon als kleines Kind nicht hatte abstreifen können und die sie sowohl durch ihre gesamte Schulzeit als auch durch das gesamte Jahr ihrer Flucht begleitet hatte.

»Nachdem mein Zauberstab gestern anstelle von gewohnt grünen Funken diesen goldenen Funkenregen produzierte, wurde meine bis dahin nur vage Vermutung zur Gewissheit. Aus diesem Grund habe ich versuchsweise den Zauber geworfen, der sich im Normalfall nur unter ganz speziellen, um nicht zu sagen, extremen Bedingungen verändern würde.« Noch immer lehnte er lässig an der Wand und strahlte trotz seiner bedeutungsvollen Worte, die folgenreiche Auswirkungen auf sein gesamtes Leben haben mochten, eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus. Und doch war irgendetwas in seinem Blick, was sie innerlich erschaudern ließ. Er blickte sie aus seinen tiefschwarzen Augen durchdringend, ja beinahe herausfordernd an.

»Was ist geschehen?«, flüsterte sie beklommen.

»Haben Sie jemals meinen Patronus gesehen?«, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

»Ich — nein. Harry war allein, als die silberne Hirschkuh ihn an die Stelle brachte, wo das Schwert versteckt war. Er hat mir, erst nachdem er Ihre Erinnerungen gesehen hat, davon erzählt, dass es Ihr Patronus war.« Sie runzelte die Stirn, unsicher darüber, wie viele Informationen er über ihre Zeit im Forrest of Dean besaß.

Noch während sie redete, erkannte Hermione schlagartig das ganze Ausmaß des damaligen Geschehens. Nicht nur sein Patronus war damals im Forrest of Dean gewesen, sondern Professor Snape selbst musste sich dort zur selben Zeit aufgehalten haben. Mit einem Patronus konnten die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix untereinander zwar gesprochene Nachrichten austauschen, aber ein Patronus war nicht in der Lage dazu, stoffliche Gegenstände zu transportieren. Severus Snape musste sich ganz in der Nähe befunden haben, um den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzupassen, wann er Harry mit Hilfe seines Patronus zum Versteck des Schwertes führen konnte. Und er selbst hatte das Schwert in dem vereisten Tümpel versenkt. Warum hatte sie das alles nicht schon früher erkannt?

»Sie waren dort!«, entfuhr es Hermione, immer noch über ihre Entdeckung staunend. »Sie haben uns beobachtet und auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gewartet, Harry das Schwert zuzuspielen!«

Severus erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die eisige Nacht.

**Flashback**

Noch in der Nacht des 24. Dezembers hatte Voldemort ein Todessertreffen einberufen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte getobt, außer sich vor Wut und Enttäuschung, dass ihm Harry Potter in Godric’s Hollow entkommen war. Er hatte diesen Zorn an mehreren seiner Gefolgsleute ausgelassen, darunter auch an Lucius Malfoy, dem er seit der fehlgeschlagenen Aktion im Ministerium an allem und jedem die Schuld gab, und natürlich auch an Severus selbst. Jeder von ihnen war durch mehrere Runden des _Cru_ _ciatus_ -Fluches gegangen, bevor sich Voldemort einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Noch heute konnte er Voldemorts zischende Stimme hören: _‘Diesessss verdammte Schlammblut!!!’_ Nur mit Mühe hatte Severus sich später nach Hogwarts zurückschleppen können. Und dieses Mal hatte er dort nicht auf Hilfe rechnen können.

Er war — noch immer unter den starken Nachwirkungen des _Cru_ _ciatus_ leidend — am Nachmittag des zweiten Weihnachtstages in den Forrest of Dean appariert, um nach dem Versteck des Goldenen Trios zu suchen, nachdem er endlich durch Phineas Nigellus Black einen Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort erhalten hatte. In weiser Voraussicht hatte er damals seinen Besen mitgenommen, ansonsten wäre dies vermutlich zu einem aussichtslosen Unterfangen geworden.

Nachdem er ihren Unterschlupf mit Hilfe eines Dunklen Ortungszaubers gefunden hatte, der jeden noch so gut verborgenen magischen Schutzraum durchdrang, hatte er seine Langziehohren ausgepackt und sich auf die Lauer gelegt. Eine kurze Zeit hatte er gefürchtet, dass ihr Lager verlassen sein könnte, doch die Langziehohren hatten Gespräche aus dem Zelt übertragen. Er konnte aus dem Inneren des Zelts die Stimmen von Miss Granger und Harry Potter hören und hatte dabei erfahren, dass Lilys Sohn von Nagini angegriffen und gebissen und von Hermione Granger gerettet worden war. Erst jetzt hatte er Gryffindors Schwert in dem Tümpel versenkt und eine dicke Eisschicht darüber gelegt.

Er hatte mehrere Stunden — vor der eisigen Kälte nur durch seine Wärmezauber geschützt — gewartet, bis er Harry Potter gesehen hatte, der vermutlich die Nachtwache übernahm. Dann erst hatte er seinen Patronus gesandt, der Potter an die Stelle geführt hatte. Seine einzige Hoffnung war gewesen, dass Harry der silbernen Hirschkuh folgen würde, weil sie ihn tief in seinem Inneren an irgendetwas Vertrautes erinnern würde, auch wenn er dies nicht würde benennen können. Da er sicher sein musste, dass Harry Potter das Schwert auch wirklich fand, war er ihm leise gefolgt und hatte die weiteren Geschehnisse beobachtet. Erst dann hatte er mit einem _Tergeo_ seine Spuren verwischt und war zurück nach Hogwarts appariert.

**Flashback Ende**

Seine Gedanken kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück. Als er wieder aufsah, merkte er, dass Hermione Granger ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte, wie sie es wohl schon bereits seit einiger Zeit getan hatte, ohne dass er es bemerkt hätte.

»Ja, ich war dort«, gab er nun zu. Severus wusste, dass es sinnlos sein würde, diese Tatsache zu bestreiten. Er wunderte sich allerdings, dass Minervas Lieblingsschülerin bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt gebraucht hatte, um die Zusammenhänge zu durchschauen und die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er das nicht erwartet. Und er war außerdem nicht erfreut darüber, dass ihr diese Erkenntnis ausgerechnet in diesem Moment kommen musste.

Er würde versuchen, genau dies zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen. Doch Miss Granger kam ihm unbewusst zu Hilfe, als sie wieder zu sprechen begann.

»Erst als Harry in Professor Dumbledores Denkarium Ihre Erinnerungen sah, hat er begriffen, dass die silberne Hirschkuh, die ihn im Forrest of Dean zu Gryffindors Schwert geführt hat, Ihr Patronus gewesen ist. Damals ist er ihr zu dem Tümpel gefolgt, weil er sie als Vertrauen erweckend eingestuft hat, weil sie ihm irgendwie … vertraut vorkam.« Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es besser beschreiben konnte, doch Professor Snape verstand es trotzdem.

Severus nickte leicht. »Darauf hatten Dumbledore und ich damals gehofft. Nun …«

»Hat ... hat sich Ihr Patronus ... verändert?«, unterbrach sie ihn angespannt. Wenn dies der Fall war, dann konnte Hermione wenigstens bis zu einem gewissen Punkt nachvollziehen, wie er sich fühlen musste. Diese Hirschkuh hatte ihn über zwei Jahrzehnte begleitet. sie war seine letzte Verbindung zu Harrys Mutter. Seitdem sie von Harry Bruchstücke von dem erfahren hatte, was er in den Erinnerungen ihres Professors gesehen hatte, war sie ergriffen von der tiefen und selbstlosen Liebe, die Severus Snape bis heute für Lily empfand.

Tiefschwarze Augen begegneten braunen Augen mit einer nie gekannten Eindringlichkeit. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe er antwortete. »Ja, das hat er.«

»Merlin!«, flüsterte sie betroffen. »Das habe ich nicht gewollt.«

»Was wollten Sie dann?« Er klang angespannt und trotzdem gleichzeitig auch erschöpft.

»Ich wollte doch nur, dass Sie überleben!«, flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Sie räusperte sich. »Harry hat mir erst nach meiner Auseinandersetzung mit Professor Dumbledore … von der Gestalt Ihres Patronus’ erzählt.« Sie begriff noch in dem Moment, als sie es gerade ausgesprochen hatte, ihren Fehler, konnte es jedoch nicht mehr ändern.

» _Auseinandersetzung_?« Wie sie befürchtet hatte, hob er argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue.

»Ist nicht wichtig«, versuchte Hermione ihren Fauxpas zu überspielen.

»Das zu entscheiden sollten Sie mir überlassen, meinen Sie nicht?«

Beide zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als der Muggelwecker schrill zu klingeln begann. Severus versuchte, den sofort durch seinen Nacken fahrenden Schmerz vor Hermiones Augen zu verbergen, was ihm jedoch nicht völlig gelang. Sie machte instinktiv zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und hob die Hand, als ob sie ihn berühren wolle, blieb dann allerdings stehen und ließ sie wieder sinken, als sie bemerkte, was sie tat. Sie war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er eine Berührung durch sie in diesem Moment tolerieren würde.

Er war nicht zurückgewichen, als sie die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte, obwohl im ersten Moment alles in seinem Inneren danach geschrieen hatte. Mit Hilfe seiner jahrelang antrainierten Selbstbeherrschung, die ihn im Inneren Zirkel Voldemorts und bei sonstigen Begegnungen mit anderen Todessern am Leben erhalten hatte, gelang es ihm, die Maske vollkommener Ruhe beizubehalten. Stattdessen fragte er: »Was, um Merlins Willen, ist das?«

Sie forschte in seinem Gesicht nach Anzeichen von Verärgerung oder Missbilligung. »Ich habe einen Wecker gestellt, weil ich Zaubertränke aufgesetzt habe, um die ich mich sofort kümmern muss. Ich habe jetzt noch zehn Minuten, bis ich Zutaten zum ersten Zaubertrank hineingeben muss.« Sie stellte den Wecker eine halbe Stunde weiter, um nicht die Zeit zu verpassen, wenn als Zweiter der Schmerztrank ihrer erneuten Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte.

Severus war überrascht. »Hier gibt es ein Labor?!«

Hermione blickte ihn argwöhnisch an. Konnte es sein, dass er nichts von der Existenz dieses Labors wusste? Nur zögernd antwortete sie: »Ja, unten im Keller. Ich bin vor zwei Jahren durch Zufall regelrecht darüber gestolpert.«

Wieder forschte sie in seinem Gesicht, konnte jedoch außer echtem Interesse nichts darin finden. »Nachdem wir kurz nach Bills Hochzeit in dieses Versteck zurückgekehrt waren, habe ich hier die Zaubertränke gebraut, die wir vielleicht brauchen würden.« Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich dann jedoch nochmals zu ihm herum. »Wollen Sie mitkommen, Professor?«

Severus war — wenn er ehrlich sein sollte — erstaunt darüber, dass sie ihn fragte. Zum einen hatte er geglaubt, dass sie ihrer Meinung nach gar nicht schnell genug seinen inquisitorischen Fragen entkommen konnte. Zum anderen war er in der Vergangenheit nur selten einem Menschen begegnet, der freiwillig seine Gesellschaft und damit auch seine Launen und seinen triefenden Sarkasmus erduldete. Albus war einer dieser Wenigen gewesen. Er hatte sich sogar über Severus’ diesbezügliche ironische Bemerkungen immer nur leise lustig gemacht. Severus konnte sein nur mühsam unterdrücktes Kichern immer noch hören.

Er folgte Hermione wortlos ins Erdgeschoß. Wenn ihn seine Erinnerung nicht trog, hatte er hier niemals einen wie auch immer gearteten Zugang zu irgendeinem Kellerraum entdecken können. Doch sie ging zielgerichtet die Eingangshalle entlang und die schmale Treppe zur Küche hinunter, geradeaus bis sie vor einer gemauerten Nische in der Wand stand, an der es nicht mehr weiterging und der schmale Korridor zur Küche nach rechts abzweigte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und sah ihn an. »Wenn ich nicht eines nachts gezwungen gewesen wäre, hier unten nach … nach Krummbein zu suchen, hätte ich diesen Zugang zum Kellerlabor vermutlich nie gefunden.«

Einen Moment lang hatte sie gestockt und er sah einen Ausdruck von Wehmut und Sehnsucht in ihren Augen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Krummbein in Hogwarts _ihr_ Haustier gewesen war, ein roter Halb-Kneazle, ziemlich wuschelig. Auch er schien ein Opfer dieses Krieges geworden zu sein, ebenso wie Hedwig, Potters geliebte Eule. Severus bedauerte diesen Umstand aus einem ganz persönlichen Grund.

Hermione hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefangen. »Krummbein hatte sich direkt in die Nische in der Wand gesetzt. Als ich nach ihm greifen und ihn hochnehmen wollte, entwischte er mir und verschwand einfach. Vor Schreck verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und versuchte, mich an der Wand abzustützen. Doch meine Hand ging einfach durch die Mauer hindurch, als wäre diese überhaupt nicht vorhanden. Dadurch habe ich den weiterführenden Korridor entdeckt, der direkt in das Labor führt. Dies hier ist eine reine Illusionsmauer, die man ohne weiteres durchqueren kann. Normalerweise wäre es mir niemals aufgefallen.«

Sie streckte plötzlich ihre Hand nach Snape aus und griff ohne darüber nachzudenken nach seiner Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Sofort spürte sie seine Körperwärme und es durchflutete sie ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und innerem Frieden. Es war sehr angenehm. »Kommen Sie, hier gibt es nur einen minimalen Widerstand.«

Severus war für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Niemand hatte bis heute gewagt, ihn einfach so zu berühren. Selbst Albus hätte niemals einen Versuch unternommen, ihm auch nur die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, ohne dass Severus diese Hand kommen sah, da der alte Schulleiter wusste, mit welcher Vehemenz er sich gegen jede Form von unerwarteter Berührung verteidigen würde.

Er hatte zwar die Hand kommen sehen und war deshalb darauf vorbereitet gewesen, hatte jedoch nicht geglaubt, dass sie es wirklich wagen würde, ihn tatsächlich anzufassen. Doch sie wagte es nicht nur, sie tat es einfach. Mit völligem Unglauben starrte er auf ihre Hand. Im ersten Moment wollte er ihr seine Hand entziehen, aber dann spürte er ihre Wärme und konnte sich nicht mehr dazu durchringen. Zu lange war es her, dass er überhaupt die Wärme eines anderen menschlichen Wesens gefühlt hatte. Er wunderte sich über sich selbst.

Hermione erlebte seinen inneren Kampf im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hautnah und führte dies auch auf die richtige Ursache zurück. Augenblicklich wollte sie ihre Hand zurückziehen, aber zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung verstärkte sich sein Griff. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und trat durch die Illusionswand, so dass nun sie ihm folgen musste.

Der Gang führte um eine weitere Ecke herum, bis die beiden vor einer geschlossenen Metalltür standen. Severus öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Er hatte nach Hermiones Erklärung ein winziges Labor erwartet und war deshalb äußerst überrascht, einen für ein privates Labor ziemlich großen — wenn auch nach den Maßstäben der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei recht kleinen — Raum vorzufinden, von dem er nach einem kurzen Rundumblick feststellte, dass dessen Ausstattung selbst für seine Ansprüche recht gut war.

»Unter welchem Teil des Hauses befinden wir uns?«, fragte Severus, als er den Blick zu der relativ hohen Decke richtete.

Doch Hermione zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. »Unter gar keinem. Über uns ist der Garten im hinteren Teil des Grundstücks. Die Banne um dieses Labor sind unheimlich mächtig. Ich nehme an, dass die ehemaligen Eigentümer verhindern wollten, dass bei einem Unfall hier unten das gesamte Haus in die Luft fliegt«, informierte Hermione ihn. Er nickte nur.

Auf dem Arbeitstisch standen zwei Kessel, deren jeweiliger Inhalt sanft vor sich hin köchelte.

Severus trat an den Arbeitstisch heran und schaute in die Kessel und dann auf die bereits vorbereiteten Zutaten. Er hob eine Augenbraue, runzelte im nächsten Moment kurzzeitig irritiert die Stirn und nickte dann bedächtig. »Was Sie mir gestern gegeben haben, waren modifizierte Tränke und auch das hier sind nur in Grundzügen die Tränke, die ich Sie in Hogwarts gelehrt habe. Sie haben also auch die Basen verändert. Nun, in dem Fall brauche ich mich nicht über den Geschmack zu wundern.«

Hermione errötete leicht. Sie hätte von vornherein wissen müssen, dass er sofort erkennen würde, dass diese Zaubertränke nur ansatzweise dem entsprachen, was sie bei ihm im Unterricht gelernt hatte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, ihn mit hier herunter zu nehmen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie dann auch seinen Fragen über all jene Dinge, über die sie im Moment nicht mit ihm reden wollte, wenigstens für eine Weile entkommen wäre, wie sie gerade für sich selbst feststellte. Sie wusste nicht so genau, ob sie sich selbst für ihre voreilige Frage, ob er mitkommen wolle, verhexen sollte oder nicht.

Als sie den Blick hob, um ihn anzuschauen, war aus Severus Snape wieder Professor Snape geworden, der voll konzentriert die Zutaten auf dem Tisch betrachtete. »Dann lassen Sie uns beginnen.«

Hermione klappte vor Überraschung beinahe die Kinnlade herunter, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. »Sie werden ganz bestimmt nicht damit beginnen!«, entfuhr es ihr. »Das einzige, was Sie in der nächsten Stunde tun werden, ist, sich dort drüben hinzusetzen und sich auszuruhen.« > _Oh Himmel, wie konnte ich. Gleich wird das Donnerwetter über mich hereinbrechen. <_ Sie hatte überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie sagte oder wie sie es sagte. Ihre Reaktion war einzig und allein durch die Sorge um ihn geprägt gewesen. Doch jetzt musste sie Rückgrat beweisen und ihm die Stirn bieten. Das beste Mittel in dieser Situation war wahrscheinlich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren — oder zumindest so zu tun. Sie drehte sich abrupt herum und begann, sich um den Kessel mit dem Aufpäppelungstrank zu kümmern.

Severus glaubte im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben. Keiner seiner Schüler hatte jemals gewagt, in diesem Ton mit ihm zu sprechen, geschweige denn, ihm Befehle zu erteilen. Er setzte zu einer schneidenden Antwort an, als sie sich abrupt umdrehte und ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zuwandte. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Doch dann begriff er plötzlich, was sie antrieb: Sorge. _Sorge um ihn_. Seine Wut verrauchte augenblicklich und er spürte, wie eine unglaubliche Ruhe über ihn kam. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er zu dem Stuhl hinüber, der an der Wand stand, verwandelte ihn in einen gemütlichen Sessel und setzte sich. Von diesem Platz aus konnte er jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachten.

Sie hatte die Luft angehalten. Für einen Moment hatte sie befürchten müssen, dass er ihr für ihre aus tiefer Sorge ausgesprochene Bemerkung den Kopf abreißen würde, doch zu Hermiones großer Überraschung kam von seiner Seite keine wütende Reaktion. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er schlich ohne Widerrede in die angegebene Richtung. Trotzdem dauerte es eine Weile, ehe Hermione sich innerlich entspannen konnte.

Hermione konzentrierte sich für kurze Zeit völlig auf den Aufpäppelungstrank, bis ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung abschweiften. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie begonnen, ganz tief in ihrem Inneren Gewissensbisse zu empfinden, weil sie einen sehr mächtigen Dunklen Zauber benutzt hatte, ohne die weiteren Konsequenzen zu kennen. Sie hatte ohne Zweifel in bester Absicht gehandelt und sie würde — das wusste sie mit Bestimmtheit — jederzeit wieder die gleiche Entscheidung treffen. In der Zwischenzeit war sie für sich selbst zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass hinter dem von ihr verwendeten Zauberspruch weitaus mehr stecken musste, als in dem Buch beschrieben worden war. Schließlich handelte es sich um Dunkle Magie, die nicht umsonst als gefährlich und grausam galt. Die Veränderung des Patronus war das beste Anzeichen dafür.

Wie durch einen Nebel ihrer Gedanken hörte sie seine samtene Stimme direkt neben sich. »Was haben Sie in der Heulenden Hütte wirklich getan, Miss Granger? Was ist es, das in dem Buch verborgen steht, das sie mit einer solchen Vehemenz an sich gebracht haben und dann in Ihrer Abendtasche verschwinden ließen?« In seinem Tonfall war weder Boshaftigkeit noch Sarkasmus, nur erneute Eindringlichkeit.

Im ersten Moment glaubte Hermione, dass sie sich diese Fragen und seine körperliche Nähe nur eingebildet hätte, doch als sie ihren Kopf in Richtung seiner Stimme wandte, fand sie ihn neben sich stehend wieder. Er musste zu ihr herübergekommen sein, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Sie gab die letzte Zutat in den Trank und rührte achtmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Dann löschte sie die Flamme unter dem Kessel und füllte den Inhalt in Phiolen um.

»Also gut. Ich werde es Ihnen erklären. Allerdings erst, wenn beide Zaubertränke fertig und wir wieder in der Bibliothek sind«, stimmte sie müde zu. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr in der Lage, weiter gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Wie auf Kommando begann der Wecker erneut zu klingeln

Nachdem auch der Aufpäppelungstrank in Phiolen abgefüllt war, drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und reichte ihm jeweils zwei Phiolen hinüber. »Für Sie.«

Er sah auf die Fläschchen und erkannte darin sowohl den Aufpäppelungs- als auch den Heiltrank wieder, den sie ihm gestern Abend, kurz bevor er die Treppe hatte hinaufsteigen wollen, um ins Bett zu gehen, gegeben hatte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Erst in diesem Moment verstand er, dass sie diesen gesamten Aufwand für ihn betrieben hatte und schaute sie sprachlos an. Doch sie hatte sich bereits abgewandt, so dass sie seine Reaktion nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie räumte bereits die restlichen Zutaten, die sie nicht benötigt hatte, wieder in die Vorratskammer und säuberte die beiden Kessel und den Arbeitstisch mit Hilfe einiger Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Hermione das unbehagliche Gefühl, seine Augen auf ihrem Rücken zu spüren, was ihr sagte, dass er immer noch jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgte. Nachdem sie wirklich nichts mehr finden konnte, was aufzuräumen oder zu säubern war, um noch etwas Zeit zu schinden und die Stunde der Wahrheit weiter hinauszuschieben, drehte sie sich herum und schaute ihn an. »Ich bin fertig, wir können gehen.«

Er stand immer noch am Arbeitstisch und beobachtete sie, wie sie bereits vermutet hatte. Nun nickte er und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und wartete, bis sie auf den Korridor getreten war. Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken und geleitete sie wortlos die Treppe hinauf und durch die Eingangshalle. Gerade als sie ihren Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe gesetzt hatte, um in den ersten Stock hinaufzusteigen, hörte sie aus dem Speisezimmer leises Gekicher. Auch Professor Snape musste es gehört haben, denn auch er verharrte regungslos.

Sie drehte sich herum, warf ihm einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu — obwohl er offensichtlich ebenso wenig wusste, was dies zu bedeuten hatte — und starrte dann angestrengt auf die Tür zum Speisezimmer. Kurz entschlossen drückte sie neugierig die Klinke herunter.

»Ginny!«, rief Hermione freudig, als sie ihre Freundin entdeckte.

Ginny Weasley saß auf Harrys Schoß und sprang erschrocken hoch, als Hermione die Tür öffnete. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und ihre Kleidung ziemlich unordentlich. Sie hatte einen hochroten Kopf bekommen, eine Farbe, die sich mit der Farbe ihrer Haare nicht sonderlich gut vertrug, und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Robe in Ordnung zu bringen. Das Kichern von eben und der Zustand ihrer Kleidung deuteten darauf hin, dass Harry und sie geknutscht haben mussten.

»Hermione, du … ohh…« Sie hielt erschrocken inne, als sie begriff, wie diese Situation wirken musste. »Professor Snape!!! Merlin sei Dank, Sie sind in Sicherheit!« Man konnte ihre Erleichterung buchstäblich mit Händen greifen. Dann errötete sie noch tiefer, fast bis an die Haarwurzeln.

»Miss Weasley.« Er neigte zum Gruß leicht den Kopf, schwieg jedoch ansonsten. Hier in Harry Potters Zuhause konnte er keine Hauspunkte für ungebührliches Benehmen abziehen, obwohl es ihn ganz gehörig in den Fingerspitzen juckte. Bereits allein die Vorstellung ließ ihn spöttisch eine Augenbraue hochziehen. Er sah, wie sie beschämt den Kopf senkte, und glaubte, dass sie seinen Spott auf die Tatsache bezog, dass an ihrer Robe ein paar Knöpfe offen standen und einer sogar fehlte.

Doch die Scham hatte in Wirklichkeit eine völlig andere Ursache, wie Severus aus ihren nächsten Worten entnehmen konnte. »Es tut mit so unendlich leid, was geschehen ist, Professor. Ich hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass irgendjemand von meiner Familie Sie jemals verraten würde.« Ihre Stimme war leise und sehr traurig.

Lähmendes Schweigen legte sich über das Speisezimmer. Hermione und Harry blickten einander erst betroffen und dann völlig entsetzt an, als ob sie geahnt hätten, dass genau dies geschehen würde. Severus Snape allerdings zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

»Da ich — und vermutlich auch die anderen Anwesenden in diesem Raum — keine Kenntnis darüber habe, wie das Ministerium von meinem Überleben erfahren haben könnte und aus welchem Grund Sie der Meinung sind, dass Ihre Familie darin verwickelt ist, sollten Sie eventuell die Liebenswürdigkeit besitzen, mich auf den Stand Ihres Wissens zu bringen«, sagte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

»Ron!«, antworteten Harry und Hermione bedrückt unisono.

Ginny schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. »Nein, Ron hat Professor Snape nicht an das Ministerium verraten. Er war aufgebracht, Hermione, schrecklich aufgebracht über das, was du ihm an den Kopf geworfen hast …«

»Was Hermione _ihm_ an den Kopf geworfen hat?« Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. »Was _Hermione_ _ihm_ an den Kopf geworfen hat??? Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!!! Hat er auch erzählt, wie mies er sich Hermione gegenüber benommen und was er zu _ihr_ gesagt hat, ja?«, fragte er erbost. »Er hat sie aufs Übelste beschimpft. Und nicht nur das, er hat ihr verdammt wehgetan. Du hättest ihr Handgelenk sehen sollen.«

Severus warf einen schnellen Blick hinüber auf Hermiones Handgelenke, konnte jedoch keine Anzeichen irgendeiner Misshandlung mehr erkennen. Vermutlich hatte Potter bereits die Spuren beseitigt. Er hatte geglaubt, dass dieser schnelle Seitenblick unentdeckt bleiben würde, merkte jedoch im selben Moment, dass Potter ihn auf eigentümliche Art ansah. Nur Ginny und Hermione selbst war die Begebenheit entgangen.

»Ron würde ihr nie wehtun, Harry. Er liebt sie!«, widersprach Ginny ungläubig.

»Da bin ich mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr so sicher«, bemerkte Hermione eigentlich nur für sich selbst. Da die Erinnerung an Rons harsche Worte immer noch entsetzlich schmerzte, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, so dass ihr nicht auffallen konnte, dass die beiden sie danach verblüfft anstarrten und der leise und traurig vorgebrachte Kommentar auch Severus Snapes Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen war.

»Oh doch, er liebt dich, Hermione!«, wandte Ginny energisch ein.

Harry wiegte den Kopf. »Seit seinem Auftritt hier in der Küche habe sogar ich meine Zweifel daran. Man behandelt niemanden auf diese Art, den man liebt. Nicht einmal, wenn man aufgebracht ist. Das einzige, was noch gefehlt hat, war der Begriff … _Schlammblut_ — entschuldige, Hermione.«

Ginny Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren. »Das ist … das … oh Merlin.« Sie schloss sprachlos und voller Scham kurzzeitig die Augen, schaute dann Hermione an und rannte auf sie zu, um sie ganz fest in die Arme zu nehmen. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. »Davon hat er uns nichts gesagt! Natürlich nicht. Dieser Idiot! Wie kann er so etwas tun? Meine Eltern hätten ihm dafür das Fell über die Ohren gezogen.«

Hermione hielt sich an ihr fest. Es tat unendlich gut, bei ihrer Freundin auf Verständnis zu stoßen.

Ginny hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg und betrachtete sie genauer. »Trotzdem, das, was du in der Heulenden Hütte gewagt hast, um ein Leben zu retten — ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Mut dazu gehabt hätte.« Sie wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. »Ich glaube nicht«, gab sie dann leise zu.

»Du weißt davon?« Kalkweiß sah Hermione ihre Freundin an, nachdem sie einen flüchtigen Blick in Professor Snapes Richtung geschickt hatte.

»Ron hat versucht, das mit diesem Zauber—« Sie warf ihrem alten Zaubertränke-Professor einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. »… naja, du weißt schon … zu erklären. Du kennst ihn, er war nicht sonderlich erfolgreich dabei. Obwohl er behauptet hat, du hättest ihn gezwungen, in einem _Buch_ darüber zu lesen.« Ginny verdrehte die Augen, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst.

Sie wandte sich Severus zu. »Ich schäme mich so sehr, dass ausgerechnet ein Mitglied der Familie Weasley dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Sie aus Hogwarts flüchten mussten«, wiederholte sie.

Harry schaute sie erstaunt an. »Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass es _nicht_ Ron war.«

Sie schluckte hart. »N-nicht direkt jedenfalls. Er … er stapfte ungestüm durch das Wohnzimmer, fuchtelte mit den Armen in der Luft herum, während er sich lautstark darüber echauffierte, dass Professor Snape überlebt hat. Ron war außer sich, wollte sich überhaupt nicht beruhigen. Ich möchte gar nicht wiederholen, was er sagte. Es war einfach nur schrecklich. Niemand von uns hat bemerkt, wie … Percy den Raum verließ …«

»Percy???«, keuchte Hermione.

Ginny senkte beschämt den Kopf. »Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, was passiert ist. Ron hat nicht ahnen können, was er anrichtet. Und Percy hat sich über Jahre wie ein verdammter Schwachkopf benommen. Minister Shacklebolt hat ihn zu Recht richtig zusammengefaltet und gedroht, ihn seines neuen Postens im Ministerium zu entheben, als er gestern Abend nochmals bei uns war, um mit Dad zu sprechen.«

Harry schaute zu Severus Snape hinüber. »Ich hatte schon lange ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn es um Percy ging. Sie haben ihn damals im Sommer, als er sich von seiner Familie abgewandt hatte, nicht gesehen. Er lief sogar in der größten Hitze mit langen Ärmeln herum. Gut, das hat nicht viel zu bedeuten, aber … Es hat mich gewundert, dass er vor der Letzten Schlacht plötzlich im Raum der Wünsche auftauchte.«

Ginny schnappte nach Luft. »Was willst du damit andeuten, Harry?«, fragte sie angriffslustig, während sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

Er drehte sich zu ihr herum. »Ich will gar nichts andeuten, Ginny«, antwortete er müde. »Aber sein gesamtes Verhalten in den letzten Jahren war mir ziemlich suspekt. Allein schon, wie er euch behandelt hat … als würde er euch überhaupt nicht kennen …«

»Miiiiiaaauuuu!«

Ginnys Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf. »Oh, ich glaube, ich habe da jemanden vergessen. Und dieser Jemand scheint inzwischen allerdings ein wenig ungeduldig zu werden.« Ginny sah Hermione spitzbübisch an. »Da ist jemand, der wollte mich unbedingt hierher begleiten …«

»Krummbein!!!« Hermione stürzte bereits in die Richtung, aus der das Miauen gekommen war. Sie kniete sich vor den großen Katzenkorb und öffnete das Türchen. Wie ein roter Wirbelwind schoss ein großes rotes Fellknäuel mit enormer Geschwindigkeit direkt in ihre ausgestreckten Arme. Sie umschloss es fest mit beiden Armen und verbarg ihr bereits tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in dem weichen Fell. »Ich dachte, du wärst tot«, flüsterte sie. Immer mehr Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, Tränen der Erleichterung und des Glücks.

Sie hob den Kopf und alle konnten ihr glückliches Lächeln sehen, auch wenn der Tränenstrom nicht versiegen wollte. »Oh Ginny, ich hab’ geglaubt, dass die Todesser ihn auf Bills Hochzeit umgebracht haben.«

Ginny lächelte. »Er hat sich oben auf dem Dachboden bei unserem Ghul versteckt und kam erst wieder zum Vorschein, als die Todesser verschwunden waren.«

Krummbein begann, in Hermiones Armen zu strampeln bis sie ihn auf den Boden setzte. Er schoss auf die offen stehende Küchentür zu, blieb dann jedoch abrupt stehen und sah auf die vor ihm befindlichen schwarz behosten Beine. Severus glaubte einen Moment lang, ein diabolisches Grinsen in dem Gesicht des Halb-Kneazles zu erkennen, rief sich allerdings selbst sofort zur Ordnung. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, als der Kater begann, sich um seine Beine herumzuwinden, während er laut schnurrte und gleichzeitig eine Menge an roten Haaren auf Severus’ Hose hinterließ.

»Er mag Sie!«, stellte Hermione erstaunt fest.

»Es macht den Anschein«, bemerkte Severus nach außen hin resignierend.

»Normalerweise geht er nicht gern zu Fremden«, setzte sie kopfschüttelnd hinzu, während ihre Augen immer noch auf Krummbein ruhten, der es sich inzwischen auf Professor Snapes Drachenlederstiefeln bequem gemacht hatte.

Severus fühlte sich für einen Augenblick wieder in seine Wohnung in den Kerkern versetzt. Für den Kater war er kein Fremder, ganz im Gegenteil. Dieser Halb-Kneazle kannte ihn seit Jahren sehr genau. Krummbein hatte ihn — ohne dass seine Besitzerin überhaupt davon wusste — oftmals abends oder sogar nachts dort besucht, hatte schnurrend wie ein Traktormotor auf seinem Schoß gelegen, während Severus’ linke Hand das wuschelige Fell des Tieres kraulte und seine rechte Hand ein Buch hielt, in dem er las. Auch wenn er dies nicht einmal unter Voldemorts Folter zugeben würde: Er hatte diese Stunden immer genossen, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, wem der Kater gehörte. Er hatte sich diese wenigen Stunden voller Behaglichkeit und Normalität gestohlen.

»Miss Granger, wären Sie bitte so freundlich, Ihr haarendes Haustier von meinen Stiefeln zu entfernen?! Abgesehen davon bin ich der Überzeugung, dass wir noch eine spezielle Angelegenheit zu besprechen hatten. Da jeder der Anwesenden in diesem Raum, die gesamte Familie Weasley und wer weiß, wer außerdem noch, bereits darüber informiert zu sein scheint, was bei meiner Rettung geschehen ist — außer mir …!!!« Er ließ den Satz ganz bewusst unvollendet, schaute Hermione nur fordernd an.

Hermione seufzte schwer. Schuldbewusst und ergeben konnte sie nur ein leises »Ja. Professor.« herausbringen.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	15. Der Fluch der guten Tat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione legt ein Geständnis ab. Wie wird Severus es aufnehmen zu erfahren, mit welchen Mitteln die junge Hexe ihm das Leben gerettet hat?

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Summary:** Hermione legt ein Geständnis ab. Wie wird Severus es aufnehmen zu erfahren, mit welchen Mitteln die junge Hexe ihm das Leben gerettet hat?

* * *

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 15 — Der Fluch der guten Tat?

Noch bevor sich Hermione bücken konnte, um Krummbein auf die Arme zu nehmen, schoss das rote Fellknäuel mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz aus der Tür und die Treppe hinauf. Oben auf dem Treppenabsatz blieb er stehen und schaute sie beide erwartungsvoll an. »Miiiaaauu.« Es klang wie die Aufforderung mitzukommen.

Hermione seufzte schwer und blickte in Severus’ Gesicht hinauf, in dem sie trotz allem noch so intensiven Forschen keine Regung erkennen konnte. Sie wusste, dass nun die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen war. Es gab kein Entrinnen, keinen Aufschub. Sie musste sich nun ihrem Professor stellen. Auch wenn sie sich vor Harry noch vor ein paar Tagen noch so forsch gegeben hatte, in diesem Moment, wo sie ihn am meisten brauchte, hatte sie ihr Gryffindor-Mut vollständig verlassen und das Herz war ihr buchstäblich in die Hose gerutscht. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu Harry, der die Szene mit Argwohn beobachtete.

»Hermione??? Was …?«, fragte Harry vorsichtig.

»Ich habe versprochen, ihm zu erklären, was ich glaubte, tun zu müssen, um sein Leben zu retten.« Ihre Stimme klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren verschüchtert und ängstlich.

»Er weiß es nicht?«, fragte Ginny erstaunt. »Ich dachte, er … er … oh, Merlin!«

»Ron hat es euch _allen_ erzählt!?« Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. Doch es musste wahr sein, denn Ginny nickte kleinlaut. »Wie ich sagte: Zumindest so weit er es begriffen hatte.«

Harry wusste, dass er Hermione nicht helfen konnte. Dies musste sie jetzt ganz allein durchstehen. So gern er bei ihr geblieben wäre, um sie zu unterstützen und — falls es erforderlich sein sollte — auch vor Snapes Zorn zu schützen, war ihm doch vollkommen klar, dass Severus Snape seine Anwesenheit niemals zulassen würde. Schon jetzt im Moment machte er den Eindruck, dass er gar nicht erfreut darüber war, zu erfahren, dass sowohl Harry Potter als auch die gesamte Familie Weasley darüber Bescheid wussten, was geschehen war, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Person. Harry konnte Hermione nur mit den Augen Mut zusprechen.

Hermione wandte sich um und ging mit schleppenden Schritten zur Treppe. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie einen Klebefluch unter den Schuhsohlen, der verhindern wollte, dass sie auch nur einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen konnte. Sie quälte sich langsam die Treppe hinauf, wo Krummbein immer noch auf sie wartete, der daraufhin in Richtung der Tür zur Bibliothek weiterlief, allerdings immer wieder innehielt und sich umdrehte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die beiden ihm auch folgten. Hermione fragte sich kurz, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass ihr Kater das Ziel kannte.

Hermione öffnete die Tür, Krummbein rannte hinein und verschwand in irgendeinem Versteck. Sie folgte ihm und ging hinüber zur Leseecke am Fenster. Dort blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Irgendjemand hatte in ihrer Abwesenheit das Mobiliar repariert. In den Polstern der bequemen Eckbank waren keine Schnitte mehr zu erkennen, die großen Ledersessel standen wieder an ihrem alten Platz und der in mehrere Teile zerbrochene antike Beistelltisch stand wieder repariert und poliert auf seinen vier gedrechselten Füßen. Das größte Wunder allerdings war, dass ein Tablett mit Tee, auf dem Tisch stand. Kreacher musste in ihrer Abwesenheit die Leseecke wieder hergerichtet haben. Woher er allerdings gewusst hatte, dass sie jetzt mit Professor Snape in die Bibliothek kommen würde, blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Sie lächelte schwach.

Hermione setzte sich und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Ihre Hand wanderte unbewusst zu der Stelle, wo der Ring unter ihrer Kleidung ihre nackte Haut berührte und presste ihn tiefer in ihre Haut. Sofort verstärkte sich das Gefühl von Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und Schutz, und sie seufzte innerlich. Sie würde nicht von sich aus mit den Erklärungen beginnen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte sie sehen, wie Severus Snape sich ihr gegenüber vorsichtig in den Sessel sinken ließ. Er sah sehr abgespannt aus. Und dann erlebte Hermione etwas, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Severus Snape, die gefürchtete Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, begann das Geschirr vom Tablett zu räumen und Tee einzuschenken.

Dann lehnte er sich zurück. »Was haben Sie in der Heulenden Hütte getan, von dem jeder außer meiner Person weiß, und was alle bei dem Gedanken daran erschaudern lässt?«, fragte er mit erzwungener Ruhe. Er war nicht bereit, länger zu warten oder um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Jetzt wollte er Antworten.

Hermione schaute ihm nun direkt in die tiefschwarzen Augen. »Das ist nicht so einfach …«

»Sie haben es anderen Menschen erklärt, dann sollte dies auch mir gegenüber möglich sein!« Severus klang ungeduldig.

Obwohl Hermione ihn irgendwie verstehen konnte, fiel es ihr absolut nicht leicht, darüber zu sprechen. »Ich habe ‘anderen’ nie irgendetwas darüber _erklärt_ — das konnte ich nicht. Sowohl Harry als auch Ron haben es selbst gelesen.«

»Dann geben Sie mir das verdammte Buch!«

Sie zuckte bei der erheblich angestiegenen Lautstärke seiner Stimme heftig zusammen, griff mit bereits zitternden Händen in die Innentasche ihrer Roben, zog das kleine Perlenhandtäschchen heraus und öffnete es. Mit einem nonverbalen Aufrufezauber beförderte sie das Buch in ihre Hand, die immer mehr zitterte, so dass sie es kaum halten konnte. Sie reichte es ihm hinüber. »Seite 1247.«

»Das magische Begreifen des magisch Unbegreiflichen«, las er laut. »Ich kenne den Titel. Merlin, das Buch ist uralt. Was …?«

Dann begann er schweigend zu blättern und beinahe fieberhaft nach der entsprechenden Seite zu suchen. Er starrte sekundenlang ungläubig auf das vergilbte Pergament. Als er den Kopf wieder hob war sein Gesicht noch bleicher, als es unter normalen Umständen bereits war. Das Buch glitt ihm aus den Händen und schlug mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Tisch auf. Er schaute sie aus brennenden Augen an. »Coniunctio perpetua??!!!«, flüsterte er vollkommen entsetzt. »Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?« Er spürte, wie er immer mehr die Kontrolle über sich verlor, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. »Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Dieser Zauberspruch gehört zu den perfidesten Dingen, die Dunkle Magie jemals hervorgebracht hat. Nur die Unverzeihlichen sind noch schlimmer!« Er wurde immer lauter bis er die letzten Worte regelrecht brüllte.

Krummbein stürzte aus seinem Versteck hervor, fauchte den dunklen Mann laut an und schlug wild mit dem Schwanz um sich, bevor er sich setzte und seinen immer noch zuckenden Schwanz um seinen Körper schlang, um die beiden Streithähne aus gelben Augen zu beobachten. Severus stützte nach seinem Ausbruch erschöpft und durcheinander die Ellbogen auf seine Oberschenkel und verbarg erschüttert sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wie konnte ein anderer Mensch sich selbst eine derartige Bürde aufladen — und das ausgerechnet für ihn, für _ihn_.

Allerdings es gab auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Eine kleine zynische Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass seine ehemalige Schülerin genauso gut auch an der Macht über seine Person interessiert gewesen sein könnte. Das Streben nach Einfluss und Kontrolle über andere menschliche und nichtmenschliche Wesen war tief in jedem Individuum verborgen und es brauchte nicht viel, um es an die Oberfläche zu bringen.

Resignierend hob er den Kopf, lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück und schaute auf die Frau, der er sein Leben verdankte. Ein einziger Blick in ihr Gesicht hatte ihn sehr schnell belehrt, dass dieser letzte Gedanke völlig abwegig war. Doch ihn zu retten um seiner selbst willen — er konnte es nicht verstehen. Er konnte die junge Frau nicht verstehen. Welcher Teufel hatte sie geritten, sich überhaupt an einen solchen Zauberspruch zu wagen. Welche Verzweiflung musste sie an einen solchen ‘Point of no return’ getrieben haben. »Warum?«

Dieses eine, nur leise ausgesprochene Wort drückte all seine Fragen, all seine verworrenen Empfindungen aus.

Hermione saß immer noch wie erstarrt in ihrem Sessel. Sein Ausbruch hatte sie zuerst nur irritiert, dann jedoch auch in Angst versetzt. Nicht in Angst vor dem Mann ihr gegenüber, sondern in Angst vor dem, worauf sie sich eingelassen zu haben schien. Er erweckte den Anschein, weitaus mehr Wissen über diesen Zauber zu besitzen. Sie hatte damals keine weitere Literatur zu diesem Thema finden können, obwohl sie verbissen danach gesucht hatte. Und das nicht nur hier, sondern auch in der Verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts. Seine Worte klangen jedoch so, als hätte sie nichts Schlimmeres tun können, als zu versuchen, ihm mit diesem Zauberspruch das Leben zu retten.

Langsam streckte sie die Hand nach ihrer Teetasse aus, um einen Schluck zu nehmen, weil sie hoffte, ihre flatternden Nerven damit ein wenig zu beruhigen. Sie musste sie jedoch sofort wieder abstellen, da das Zittern ihrer Hände dazu führte, dass der Tee augenblicklich überschwappte. »Was wollen Sie hören? Dass ich den Verstand verloren hatte? Dass ich es bereue, Ihnen das Leben gerettet zu haben?«, fragte sie entmutigt.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, musste er erst einmal tief durchatmen, um die nötige Ruhe wiederzufinden. Er wollte sie nicht noch einmal anschreien. Das hatte sie schließlich wirklich nicht verdient. Sie hatte in bester Absicht gehandelt und er war inzwischen ebenfalls davon überzeugt, dass er ohne diesen Zauberspruch nicht überlebt hätte. Hermione Granger würde nicht ohne triftige Gründe zu einem derartigen Mittel gegriffen haben. Es musste äußerst schlecht um ihn gestanden haben, so dass sie nach dem letzten ihr noch verbliebenen Strohhalm gegriffen hatte. Was er trotzdem nicht verstand, war das _Warum_.

»Warum haben Sie mich nicht einfach sterben lassen?«, stellte er nun die Frage, die ihm seit seinem Erwachen im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts das größte Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte.

Hermione versteifte sich innerlich. Das war die Frage, die sie am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Ihr war bewusst, dass es jetzt keine Ausflüchte mehr geben konnte. Er würde dies niemals zulassen. Abgesehen davon war sie ihm die Wahrheit schuldig. »In jener Nacht, als Sie … Professor Dumbledore töteten, wäre es Ihnen ein Leichtes gewesen auch Luna und mich zu töten. Als Harry uns später von den Ereignissen auf dem Astronomieturm berichtete und von dem, was an der Grenze der Ländereien geschah, wurde mir klar, dass daran irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte. Das, was mich stutzig machte, war nicht nur, dass Dumbledore um sein Leben gefleht haben sollte, nein, Sie hätten Harry dort draußen töten können, Sie hätten V-Voldemort damit den absoluten Sieg schenken können — zumindest nach Ihrem und unserem damaligen Wissen — und Sie haben es nicht getan …«

Sie hatte innegehalten und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. »Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob Sie wirklich der Verräter und abgebrühte Todesser sein konnten, für die Sie jeder hielt, oder ob dies alles nicht nur eine … eine Art … Rolle war. Es gab für mich einfach zu viele Ungereimtheiten, zu viele Dinge, die beim besten Willen nicht zueinander passen wollten. Und da war noch etwas: Professor Dumbledore hatte gegenüber Harry mehrfach betont, dass er Ihnen voll und ganz vertraute, auch wenn er den Grund dafür nie bereit war zu nennen. Man mag zu Dumbledore stehen, wie immer man will, aber seine Menschenkenntnis sollte man niemals anzweifeln …«

»Das klingt, als ob Sie Albus Dumbledore nicht besonders … gewogen sind«, konnte Severus sich nicht bremsen, Hermione mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu unterbrechen.

Hermione rutschte nervös auf ihrem Sessel hin und her. Es war geradezu beunruhigend, welche logischen Schlussfolgerungen dieser Mann aus wenigen Worten von ihr zog. Sie dachte eine ganze Weile darüber nach, was und wieviel sie ihm sagen sollte. »Wie ich vorhin bereits erwähnt habe, kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Professor Dumbledore und mir. Ich möchte den Inhalt nicht gern wiedergeben, nur so viel: Was ich gesagt habe, entspricht meiner Überzeugung und ich werde kein Wort davon zurücknehmen, auch wenn ich seine Motivation bis zu einem gewissen Punkt nachvollziehen kann. Was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass ich seine Handlungsweise und sein Verhalten akzeptiere.«

Severus’ Augenbraue war bei ihren Worten immer weiter in die Höhe gestiegen. Nur selten war er in den Reihen der Mitstreiter für das Licht auf Kritik an Albus Dumbledore gestoßen, allerdings saß ihm jetzt und hier jemand gegenüber, der offensichtlich die Machenschaften und Intrigen des alten Schulleiters irgendwann durchschaut und nicht einfach kritiklos hingenommen hatte. Ihr war unabsichtlich bereits vorher schon einmal und eben erneut, jedoch bewusst, das Wort ‘Auseinandersetzung’ herausgerutscht. Dahinter konnte sich — nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen — nur eine äußerst erbitterte Diskussion mit Albus’ magischem Porträt im Büro der Schulleiterin verbergen, in deren Verlauf sie ihm vermutlich schonungslos sein nicht immer edelmütiges Denken und Tun vor Augen geführt und ihn hart kritisiert hatte.

Trotzdem — dies hier war nur ein Nebenschauplatz, etwas, was er vermutlich irgendwann einmal genauer hinterfragen würde, am besten bei Albus selbst, doch nicht jetzt. Sie hatte noch immer nicht seine eigentliche Frage beantwortet und er was nicht bereit, auf eine Antwort zu verzichten.

»Weiß Professor Dumbledore über den Zauberspruch Bescheid?«, fragte er.

»Nein, abgesehen von Harry und Ron habe ich das niemandem gegenüber erwähnt. Nach dem, was Ginny sagte, bin ich mir allerdings sicher, dass Ron seine gesamte Familie eingeweiht hat, was nicht dem entspricht, was ich wollte.« Sie verspürte kurzzeitig erneut eine starke Verärgerung über Ron, der sich dermaßen über ihre Wünsche hinweggesetzt hatte. Doch diese verebbte, als sie wieder auf den Mann sah, der ihr gegenübersaß. Wie musste er sich erst bei dem Gedanken daran fühlen. Dies war ein grober Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre. Sie konnte nur versuchen, es für ihn so erträglich wie möglich zu machen. Und der erste Schritt dahin war, ihm eine ehrliche Erklärung für ihr Verhalten zu geben.

»Als ich die Heulende Hütte betrat, wusste ich nicht, was mich erwarten würde. Dieses Bild — wie Sie leblos auf dem dreckigen Boden liegen — wird mich mein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen.« Sie erschauderte heftig in der Erinnerung daran.

»Ich habe den Zauberspruch nicht gelernt, um irgendjemandem Schaden zuzufügen, ganz im Gegenteil. Von Anfang an hatte ich die Vermutung, dass es sich dabei um Dunkle Magie handeln muss, obwohl ich dafür außer dem von Hippokratius Birnthaler geäußerten Verdacht keine Beweise gefunden habe. Außer in diesem Buch konnte ich nirgends eine Erwähnung des Zaubers finden. Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe sogar in der Verbotenen Abteilung gesucht. Für mich bedeutete dieser Zauber die letzte, absolut ultimative Waffe im Kampf gegen V-Voldemort, die allerletzte Möglichkeit, Harrys Leben zu retten, wenn alles andere versagen würde.

Nachdem ich merkte, dass die Zaubertränke allein nicht ausreichen würden, Sie lebend in den Krankenflügel zu transportieren, musste ich eine Entscheidung treffen. Sie bekamen Krampfanfälle, starben direkt unter meinen Händen. Mir blieben nur Sekunden, um eine Entscheidung über Leben oder Tod zu treffen. In diesem Moment wurde ich mir mit absoluter Klarheit dessen bewusst, dass Sie für mich kein Verräter, kein Mörder waren, sondern der Mann, der uns aus dem Schatten heraus immer beschützt hat, der Mann, dem ich ohne erst darüber nachzudenken blind mein Leben anvertrauen würde.«

Severus konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte. Er öffnete den Mund, um wenigstens ihrer letzten Aussage zu widersprechen, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder, weil er nicht wusste, was er ihr entgegensetzen sollte. Wie konnte sie ihm Vertrauen entgegen bringen, ihm, einem Mann, der von den meisten seiner Mitmenschen in der Zauberergemeinschaft verachtet, vermutlich sogar gehasst wurde.

Er hatte eigenhändig in seiner Zeit als Todesser — und das waren mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte seines Lebens — gefoltert und gemordet. Am Anfang ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an seine Opfer zu verschwenden, bis kurz vor Lilys gewaltsamem Tod und seitdem gezwungenermaßen und widerwillig — um seine Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Noch heute verfolgten ihn viele seiner Taten nachts in seinen Träumen und nur das Albus gegebene Versprechen und die Fähigkeit, seinen Geist zu verschließen und die Alpträume auszublenden, hatte ihn oftmals davor bewahrt, den Verstand zu verlieren. Quälende Schuldgefühle hatten in ihm die Erinnerungen an das ausgelöst, was er all die Jahre über im Namen des Lichts getan hatte. Jetzt, nach seinem Erwachen nach der Letzten Schlacht waren diese Schuldgefühle zu einem dumpfen Brennen in seiner Brust geworden.

Doch all das, was er getan hatte, war _nichts_ im Vergleich zu dem, wozu sie bereit gewesen war. Es war für ihn unfassbar, wie weit dieses Mädchen, nein, diese junge Frau gegangen war, um die Bedrohung für eine Welt zu bekämpfen, in der sie selbst von Vielen allein aufgrund ihrer Abstammung nicht willkommen geheißen wurde. Aber er besaß auch genug logisches Denkvermögen, um sich vorzustellen, was mit ihresgleichen geschehen wäre, und ganz besonders mit ihr selbst, wenn der Dunkle Lo— Voldemort wirklich sein Terrorregime hätte ausbauen und auf lange Zeit etablieren können. Dieses eine vergangene Jahr war nur ein Vorspiel gewesen, ein noch schwacher Vorgeschmack dessen, was nach einem Sieg Voldemorts über die Zauberergemeinschaft und auch die Muggelwelt hereingebrochen wäre.

Und sie verfügte offensichtlich über den gleichen messerscharfen Verstand wie er! Worüber er jedoch keine Kenntnis besaß, war das Ausmaß ihres Wissens um diesen Zauberspruch. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, was dieser Zauberspruch bewirken konnte?

»Ist Ihnen überhaupt bewusst, welche Auswirkungen dieser Zauberspruch haben könnte?«

Sie blickte ihn offen an. Er hatte lange geschwiegen, so dass sie bereits zu hoffen begonnen hatte, dass er sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit der Realität arrangiert hatte. Doch seine Frage machte ihr klar, dass sie zu früh gehofft hatte. »Ich kenne nur die Ausführungen aus dem Buch und die besagen nicht viel.« Sie seufzte leise, da sie sich sicher war, dass ihre nächste Bemerkung bei ihm nicht auf Gegenliebe stoßen würde. »Allerdings wären mir die Konsequenzen des Zaubers für mich auch vollkommen egal gewesen, wenn der Zauber nur seinen Zweck erfüllen würde.«

Wortlos streckte er die Hand seitwärts aus. » _Accio_ Die dämonische Magie des Unsichtbaren.« Ein dicker Wälzer, der zum Glück nur geringe äußerliche Schäden aufwies, flog aus dem riesigen Haufen immer noch auf dem Boden liegender Bücher, die erst noch restauriert und danach wieder in die Regale eingeordnet werden mussten, in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Das Buch war so schwer, dass es seinen Arm über die Sessellehne nach unten zog und er Mühe hatte, es davor zu bewahren, auf dem Fußboden zu landen. Er legte es auf seinen Schoß und begann darin zu blättern.

All jene Dinge, die bisher geschehen waren, angefangen von seinem für ihn wundersamen Überleben, über den Farbwechsel bei seinen Zauberstabfunken bis hin zu der Änderung seines Patronus’ hätte er nicht einmal in seinen furchtbarsten Alpträumen mit diesem Zauberspruch in Verbindung gebracht. Nichts davon hatte seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge geholfen. Erst während ihres Gespräches hatte er sich an dieses Buch und die darin erwähnten Nebeneffekte dieses speziellen Zauberspruches erinnert.

Endlich schien er gefunden zu haben, was er suchte, denn er reichte es ihr aufgeschlagen hinüber. »Vielleicht sollten Sie dies lesen, bevor Sie so etwas sagen.«

Hermione senkte den Blick auf das Buch. Bevor sie die erste Zeile las, atmete sie erst einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Was immer sie jetzt erwarten würde, nichts wäre so schlimm, als wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht mehr gegenüber sitzen könnte, weil er nicht mehr am Leben war. Und dann las sie:

_Durch die Internationale Vereinigung von Zauberern, deren Mitglieder im Januar des Jahres 1718 eilig einberufen worden waren, nachdem das Britische Zaubereiministerium im November 1717 überraschend und einseitig und für das Herrschaftsgebiet des gesamten Commonwealth verbindlich drei Zaubersprüche unter den ‘Bann der Unverzeihlichen Flüche’ gestellt hatte, wurde von Seiten des gesetzgebenden Gremiums unter dem Vorsitz des allseits geachteten Theophilus Papadoupoulus mit einer sehr knappen Mehrheit beschlossen, die Bezeichnung ‘Unverzeihliche Flüche’ und die Untersagung des Gebrauchs derselben für die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft in allen Ländern zu übernehmen._

_Dagegen wurde der Antrag des deutschen Gesandten, den Zauberspruch_ ‘Coniunctioperpetua’ _als vierten verbotenen Fluch ebenfalls unter den Bann der ‘Unverzeihlichen’ zu stellen, nach einer langen hitzig geführten Debatte abgelehnt. Auch die bereits während der letzten acht Zusammenkünfte der Internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern gestellten Anträge, diesen Zauber zu ächten, wurden einmal mehr durch eine überwältigende Mehrheit der Mitglieder verworfen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass die Verbindung nicht durch den freien Willen des von dem Zauber Betroffenen gelöst werden kann und erst durch den Tod desjenigen erlischt, der den Zauber geworfen hat, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass bis zum Zeitpunkt dieser Entscheidung  kein Gegenzauber entwickelt werden konnte, führte zu keiner anderen Entscheidung._

 _Seit im Jahre 1289 erstmals durch den ehrenwerten ehemaligen Großmeister und Vorsitzenden der Internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern_ _Hippokratius Birnthaler eine extra dafür eingesetzte Kommission ins Leben gerufen wurde, die den Zauberspruch_ ‘Coniunctioperpetua’ _und dessen Auswirkungen untersuchen sollte, hat sich das Wissen um diesen Zauber in Gelehrtenkreisen vervielfacht. Die seitdem massiv vorangetriebene Forschung hat zur Überraschung aller Beteiligten eklatante Fehlschlüsse und Missinterpretationen zutage gebracht. Eine Überraschung, die gerade unter muggelstämmigen Zauberern und Hexen aller mit diesem Zauberspruch befassten Kommissionen erst Befremden, dann_ _Fassungslosigkeit und zuletzt ein gerütteltes Maß an Bestürzung auslöste._

_Noch bis vor einhundert Jahren schien für die Gelehrten zweifelsfrei festzustehen, dass der zugrunde liegende Charakter der Magie, mit der der Zauberer oder die Hexe, der oder die den Zauber wirft, im normalen Leben sympathisiert, ausschlaggebend für die Art der Verbindung sein muss. Dies entspricht bedauerlicherweise nicht den Tatsachen._

_Eine bereits seit Jahrhunderten schwelende, zum Teil bis an die Grenzen des guten Geschmacks ausgeuferte Auseinandersetzung zwischen den verschiedenen zerstrittenen Lagern von Halb- und Reinblütern einerseits und Muggelgeborenen auf der anderen Seite, wurde nun endlich durch fundierte Ergebnisse beendet. Nach den inzwischen vorliegenden gesicherten Erkenntnissen, nach Durchsicht und Auswertung aller vorliegenden Untersuchungsergebnisse, die auch in Zukunft durch ausführliche Forschungen immer weiter ergänzt werden sollen, ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt davon auszugehen, dass die **Motivation** des Zauberers oder der Hexe, der oder die diesen Zauber wirft, richtungsweisend für die Auswirkungen ist, die der Zauberspruch auf beide von dem Spruch betroffenen Parteien hat. _

_Damit ist eine einfache Unterscheidung zwischen einer in wohlmeinender und einer in niederträchtiger Absicht erfolgten Anwendung des Zaubers nach offensichtlichen Gesichtspunkten — dem Charakter der Magie — nicht mehr möglich. Die Versicherung einer Person, zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt dies oder jenes gefühlt zu haben, wirksam zu überprüfen, ist nicht einmal mit den uns zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zur Verfügung stehenden Hilfsmitteln und Methoden unserer magischen Welt mit all ihrem Potential möglich. Ebensowenig kann man davon ausgehen, dass von einer Person Aufrichtigkeit und Freimut zu erwarten sind, wenn es um die Offenlegung der eigenen innersten Gefühle geht._

_Überdies ist zu befürchten, dass es in der Mehrheit aller Fälle in durch diesen Zauber geschaffenen Verbindungen einen dominanten und einen submissiven, geknechteten Teil geben wird. Von daher wird im Weiteren die Bezeichnung ‘Dominierender’ für die Hexe oder den Zauberer, die oder der den Zauber geworfen hat, verwendet. Aus diesem Grund widerspricht es der moralischen Gesinnung des Verfassers, weiterhin bei diesem Zauberspruch von einem harmlosen Zauber und nicht von einem Fluch zu sprechen._

_Inzwischen ist jedoch wenigstens der Nachweis dahingehend gelungen, dass die mit ihrem Leben an den Zauberer oder die Hexe gebundene Person im alltäglichen Leben wirklich vollkommen eigenständig in ihren weiteren Entscheidungen ist — mit der bereits erwähnten Ausnahme des Suizides (vgl. die Abhandlungen in den Büchern_ Das magische Begreifen des magisch Unbegreiflichen _und_ Die Geschichte der gesetzgebenden Gewalt in der magischen Gemeinschaft, _sowie in der_ _Fachzeitschrift_ Zentralfragen der Zauberkunst, _Ausgabe 9/1517, Ausgabe 4/1712 und Ausgabe12/1717)_ _. Allerdings wurde erst 1712 in dem Artikel in_ Zentralfragen der Zauberkunst _darauf hingewiesen, dass auch der Dominierende unter keinen Umständen dazu in der Lage ist, den von dem Fluch Betroffenen zum Suizid zu zwingen._

_Der wahre Charakter des Zaubers und damit seine perfiden Eigenheiten wurde jedoch leider erst im Nachhinein entlarvt, als in den letzten Jahrhunderten mit zunehmender Besorgnis beobachtet wurde, dass nicht nur bei Anhängern der Dunklen Künste, die diesen Zauber warfen, der zumeist einzige Zweck darin bestand, mit diesem Fluch andere Menschen unter ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Besonders in den Kolonien werden diese Flüche bis heute skrupellos eingesetzt, um Menschen beiderlei Geschlechts in andere Länder zu verschleppen und dort zu versklaven._

_Die Mitglieder der derzeitigen Forschungsgruppe sind sich einig, Dabei ist es vermutlich bedeutungslos, ob der Dominierende der Weißen Magie oder den Dunklen Künsten zuzurechnen ist, da die **Motivation** eines Menschen nicht vom Charakter der Magie abhängt, mit dem der Dominierende sympathisiert, sondern von seinem eigenen Charakter und dem jeweiligen Vorsatz, den er mit dem Fluch verfolgt. _

_Bei einer entsprechend ausgerichteten Motivation muss beim Gebrauch dieses Fluches mit einer weitaus stärkeren mentalen Anbindung in Form von erzwungener Liebe — was mit durch Zaubertränke erzwungener Liebe gleichgesetzt werden muss — bis hin zu Knechtschaft und Versklavung gerechnet werden. Welche Auswüchse sich dabei ergeben, verdeutlicht ein weiteres Beispiel._

_In einigen alten reinblütigen Familien ist es zunehmend zu einer Modeerscheinung geworden, dass gerade männliche Familienmitglieder im heiratsfähigen Alter junge reinblütige Hexen durch diesen Fluch gegen ihren Willen zu magischen Handfasting-Zeremonien nötigen. Da in der magischen Welt eine Scheidung ausgeschlossen ist, sind die Konsequenzen für die betroffene Hexe_ _oftmals_ _verheerend. Übertroffen in ihrer Schäbigkeit werden diese Vorgänge nur noch durch das Verhalten von älteren, nicht immer verwitweten Zauberern, die den Fluch einsetzen, um muggelstämmige oder halbblütige Hexen gar zu Konkubinen-Diensten zu zwingen. Falls diese Entwicklung nicht gestoppt werden kann, sind die Auswirkungen auf die Wertvorstellungen und die ethische Gesinnung der magischen Gemeinschaft gar nicht auszudenken._

_Wenige Ausnahmen berichten jedoch auch von mutigen Menschen, die Anderen in lebensbedrohlichen Situationen beistanden und damit zu Lebensrettern wurden. Nicht umsonst hat der Verfasser dieses Buches den Begriff ‘mutig’ gewählt. Es gehört sehr viel Mut und Entschlossenheit dazu, diesen Fluch — der zweifellos einst der dunklen Seele eines Zauberers entsprang — in einer verzweifelten Situation einzusetzen, immer in der Hoffnung, damit ein Leben zu retten, da die in diesem Zauberspruch schwelende Düsternis das eigentliche Streben leicht ins Gegenteil verkehren könnte._

_Sollte der Zauberer oder die Hexe dennoch diese Courage aufbringen und als einzigen Zweck die Rettung oder die positive Beeinflussung eines Lebens begehren, ohne dafür einen eigenen Vorteil erzielen zu wollen,kann es neben dem gewünschten Erfolg zu einem äußerst überraschenden Nebeneffekt kommen. Es handelt sich dabei um eine gewisse mentale Anbindung beider Parteien aneinander, die sich unter anderem darin äußert, dass ein merkliches Eintauchen in die Gefühlswelt des Anderen möglich ist, man dem Geretteten bzw. dem Lebensretter also unbewusst emotional näher kommt als irgendeiner anderen Person._

_Wie stark die Beeinflussung durch den Fluch ist, wird in der Publikation in der Zeitschrift_ Zentralfragen der Zauberkunst _der Ausgabe12/1717 aufzeigt. Celestina Montgomery, Professorin am Hexeninstitut von Salem, international anerkannte Gelehrte und eine der Verfechterinnen der Schule von Fedorow Maximovich Njeugodnow, ist nach langjährigen Forschungen erst vor kurzem der Nachweis gelungen, dass eine Beeinflussung des freien Willens der von dem Zauber betroffenen Person selbst über Kontinente hinweg erfolgen kann und der Fluch dabei — unabhängig von der Motivation — auch über große Entfernungen seine volle Wirkung entfaltet._

_Angesichts dieser beobachteten kritischen Entwicklung kann sich der Verfasser dieses Artikels nicht der Meinung der Mehrheit der Gremiumsmitglieder im Ausschuss für die Gesetzgebung in der magischen Gemeinschaft anschließen, diesen Zauberspruch nicht als Fluch zu ächten und ihn nicht als vierten verbotenen Fluch unter den 'Bann der Unverzeihlichen Flüche' zu stellen._

_In diesem Zusammenhang wurde jedoch durch eine Mehrheit der Gremiumsmitglieder die Meinung vertreten, dass im Falle dieses Zauberspruches – anders als bei den ‘Unverzeihlichen Flüchen’ - keine sadistische Freude hinsichtlich einer Gewaltausübung gegen ein anderes lebendes Wesen, sondern nur ein extrem starker Wille zur Ausführung des Zaubers notwendig sei, um diesen seine volle Wirkung entfalten zu lassen._

_Dem kann so nicht zugestimmt werden. Genau wie auch beim inzwischen unter den ‘Bann der Unverzeihlichen’ gestellten_ Imperius _-Fluch wird durch den_ ‘Coniunctioperpetua’ _der freie Wille des dem Zauber Unterliegenden beeinflusst und durch den Willen des Dominierenden ersetzt, und zwar auf noch subtilere Art und Weise. Kann man sich unter Aufbringung aller Willenskräfte manchmal gegen den Imperius wehren, so ist dies bei einem nonverbal auszusprechenden Fluch schon allein aus dem Grund nicht möglich, weil der Betreffende nichts von der Existenz des Fluches bemerkt. Einzig und allein die beschriebenen äußerlichen Anzeichen beim Werfen, darunter der Schmerz im Schulterblatt, deuten darauf hin, dass überhaupt eine magische Beeinflussung durch irgendeinen Zauber stattfindet._

_Doch die Gelehrten gelangten auch zu Ergebnissen, die das Wissen um den Fluch selbst betreffen und uns das Verständnis um die Auswirkungen des Fluches weiter nahebringen._

_Inzwischen wurde die über viele Jahrhunderte von Betroffenen immer wieder aufgeworfene Frage geklärt, was eigentlich diesen Schmerz im Schulterblatt auslöst. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Tätowierung, die in der gleichen Sekunde während des Werfens des Zaubers auf den rechten Schulterblättern der beteiligten Personen eingeprägt wird. Als einziges sichtbares nachweisbares Zeichen der geschaffenen Verbindung — wenn man dies überhaupt als solches bezeichnen kann, da es im Normalfall unsichtbar ist — ist eine Art unauslöschbare magentafarbene ovale_ _Tätowierung in Form einer mehrfach in sich zusammengerollten Schlange, die sich in den Schwanz beißt zu werten._

 _Es entspricht der Grundhaltung des Verfassers, den werten Leser in diesem Zusammenhang noch auf eine weitere Seite dieses Buches zu verweisen: Im Jahre 1517 wurde durch Anastasia Markarowa, die selbst direkt von dem Zauber betroffen war, ein Zauberspruch entwickelt, der diese Tätowierungen bei beiden Partnern gleichzeitig für genau eine Stunde sichtbar machen kann. Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass derjenige, der den Zauber geworfen hat, dies mit dem Zauberspruch ‘_ Apparete signa _’ (betrachte Seite 946) und den zugehörigen Zauberstab-Bewegungen (betrachte Seite 947) auslöst._

_Somit ist anzumerken, dass auch in diesem Fall die Motivation für das Werfen des Ursprungszaubers eine entscheidende Rolle spielt. Bis zum heutigen Tag wurde noch kein Zauberspruch gefunden, der es dem Betroffenen selbst ermöglicht festzustellen, ob ein entsprechender Zauber gegen ihn oder sie angewandt wurde, sofern nicht derjenige, der ihn geworfen hatte, ihn dabei unterstützt._

_Auch eine kleinere äußerlich sichtbare Veränderung in der Magie selbst wurde durch einen Zufall beobachtet: Der Wechsel der Farben bei den Zauberstabfunken. Die Zauberstäbe beider Parteien ändern die Farbe ihrer Zauberstabfunken in Gold, gleichgültig welche Farbe auch immer sie vorher hatten. Dies ist auch das einzige wahrnehmbare Anzeichen für den von dem Fluch Betroffenen, dass irgendjemand Magie gegen ihn angewandt haben muss._

Als Hermione den Kopf wieder hob, war ihr Gesicht blass. Sie starrte Severus aus weit geöffneten Augen stumm und voller Entsetzen an. »Das habe ich nicht gewusst«, flüsterte sie. Wenn dies möglich gewesen wäre, verstärkte sich die Intensität ihrer Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber noch, obwohl es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund gab. »Ich wollte doch nur helfen …«

»Wie hoch ist Ihr Preis für mein Leben ... Miss Granger?«, hörte sie ihn leise fragen.

Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, sich die Worte nur eingebildet zu haben. Doch dann begriff sie, dass er diese Frage wirklich gestellt hatte. Sie sah ihn vollkommen verständnislos an. »Preis? Was für ein Preis?«

Er hob eine Augenbraue und setzte ein süffisantes Lächeln auf, obwohl tief in seinem Inneren ein Sturm aus unterschiedlichen Gefühlen tobte. »Sie haben mit Hilfe dieses Zauberspruches nun die Gelegenheit, die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, den schmierigen Bastard oder wie auch immer man mich in Schülerkreisen gerne bezeichnet, nicht nur zu manipulieren, wie Albus Dumbledore es über viele Jahre getan hat, sondern besitzen ab jetzt die absolute Macht über mich, mit der sie mich zu allem zwingen können, was Sie wollen. Sie können mich für _alles_ — was immer Sie sich darunter vorstellen wollen — bezahlen lassen.« Ohne dass er selbst sich dessen bewusst war oder er es auch nur bemerkte, lag ein für ihn ausgesprochen ungewöhnlicher Ausdruck von Verunsicherung, ja, beinahe Furcht in seinem Blick.

Zutiefst erschüttert über seine bitteren Worte und den schmerzvollen Tonfall in seiner Stimme war Hermione aufgestanden und mit zitternden Knien zu ihm herübergekommen. Sie kauerte sich neben seinen Sessel, legte ihm wie in Trance die Hand an die Wange und sah ihn mit in Tränen schwimmenden Augen an. »Welche schrecklichen Erfahrungen müssen Sie in Ihrem Leben mit Menschen gemacht haben, um mich zu so etwas für fähig zu halten?« Sie konnte kaum sprechen und ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle klangen im Tonfall ihrer Stimme durch.

»Ich werde es nur einmal aussprechen und ich möchte, dass Sie nie vergessen, was ich jetzt sage: Was ich Ihnen gegeben habe, war ein Geschenk ... ein Geschenk, das von Herzen kam, das absolut ehrlich gemeint war. Ich bereue nicht eine Sekunde, diesen Zauberspruch gelernt und damit Ihr Leben gerettet zu haben, auch wenn ich jetzt weiß, was dieser Zauberspruch bewirken könnte. So, wie Harry, wenn die Umstände seiner Geburt anders gewesen wären, stolz darauf wäre, Sie zum Vater zu haben, wäre ich stolz darauf, Sie _Freund_ nennen zu dürfen, Severus Snape.«

Fassungslos und tief bewegt streckte Severus aus einem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus die Hand aus, legte sie um ihren Hinterkopf und zog sie langsam zu sich heran. Sie wusste, dass sie sich jederzeit zurückziehen könnte, und sie ließ es trotzdem geschehen. Er schaute wachsam in ihre Augen und — als von ihrer Seite aus keine in irgendeiner Form abwehrende Reaktion kam — senkte er seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre.

Sein Kuss war unerwartet, allerdings nicht unwillkommen. Hermione konnte die Wärme spüren, die jeden Teil ihres Körpers in diesem Augenblick durchflutete. Seine langen schlanken Finger spielten unbewusst mit ihrem Haar, streichelten, liebkosten. Er war unglaublich sanft und behutsam, forderte nichts, was sie nicht zu geben bereit war. Sie empfand etwas, das vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl war, nach einer langen Reise nach Hause zu kommen, wieder sicher und geborgen zu sein.

Viel zu früh für ihr Empfinden beendete er diesen Kuss, so früh, dass Sie Bedauern darüber empfand. Niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass dieser Mann in ihr solche Emotionen auslösen könnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hand von seiner Wange zu seiner Brust gewandert war und sie genussvoll die Augen geschlossen hatte und als sie sich nun dazu zwang, sie zu öffnen, blickte sie direkt in zwei tiefschwarze Abgründe, die gar nicht so tiefschwarz waren, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte, denn sie konnte innerhalb der Iris die Pupille erkennen. Über sich selbst irritiert zog sie sich ganz langsam zurück.

»Es wäre mir eine Ehre, _Sie_ als _meine_ Freundin bezeichnen zu dürfen … Hermione«, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die ihre Knie weich werden ließ.

Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, was er mit dieser tiefen samtenen Stimme anrichten konnte? Oh doch, vermutlich schon. Oft genug hatte er in der Vergangenheit seine Stimme als Waffe eingesetzt. Doch in diesem Moment, im Hier und Jetzt, war sie sich sicher, dass dies von ihm nicht bewusst geschah, dass er genauso unter dem Eindruck des Kusses stand wie sie. Allerdings wusste sie Eines ganz genau: Er hatte sie ganz bewusst mit ihrem Vornamen angeredet.

Hermione erhob sich ganz langsam, nicht ohne jedoch mit ihrer Hand den Weg von seiner Brust über seinen Arm zu seiner Hand zu nehmen und dort einen Moment zu verharren. Seine Haut war heiß und in diesem Augenblick schoss die Vorstellung durch ihren Kopf, dass er wie ein Vulkan sein würde. Unvermittelt kam ihr die Erinnerung in den Sinn, als er mit entblößtem Oberkörper im Krankenflügel auf dem Bett gelegen hatte. Sie sah wieder die schwarzen Haare auf seinem muskulösen Brustkorb vor sich, die sich über den flachen Bauch hinunter fortsetzten und irgendwo im Bund seiner Hose verschwunden waren. Ohne es verhindern zu können, errötete sie heftig, als sie bemerkte, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken wanderten.

Beinahe fluchtartig machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür, als sie hinter sich ein leises Rascheln und ein »Danke.« vernahm. Sie drehte sich herum und sah, dass er aufgestanden war. Fragend schaute sie ihn an.

»Ich habe niemals damit gerechnet, den Fall Voldemorts zu überleben. Und noch weniger damit, dass es einen Menschen geben könnte, der bereit ist, sein eigenes Leben an meines zu binden, um zu verhindern, dass ich sterbe. Ich danke Ihnen, Hermione.«

Hermione war im Begriff, sich in Bewegung zu setzen und den Raum zu verlassen, unterließ es jedoch. Sie fühlte, dass dies vielleicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sein würde, den letzten Schritt zu tun. »Ich hätte niemals zugelassen, dass Sie sterben, nicht nach all dem, was ich zu wissen glaubte. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu bedanken.«

Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Sie ging dorthin zurück, wo er noch immer stand. »Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, aber …« Sie stockte, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie er auf ihren Vorschlag reagieren würde. Obwohl — nun, so wie sie ihn kannte, vermutete sie, dass er sich mit aller Vehemenz dagegen sträuben würde.

Argwöhnisch hatte er ihre letzten Worte gehört. Er konnte in ihren Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Hinter ihrer Stirn hatte es zu arbeiten begonnen, als sie an der Tür gestanden hatte. Und er konnte sich vorstellen, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken gingen.

»Nein!«

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. »Aber Sie wissen doch gar nicht …«

»Meine Antwort ist NEIN!«

»Vielleicht hat der Zauber nicht seine volle Wirkung entfaltet …«

Severus schaute sie durchdringend an. »Miss Gra— Hermione, haben Sie vergessen, worüber wir die ganze Zeit gesprochen haben? Der Wechsel der Farbe bei den Zauberstabfunken, die Änderung meines Patronus’. Das lässt keinen Platz für Zweifel!«

Hermione zog nun nach seiner Manier eine Augenbraue hoch. »Wovor haben Sie solche Angst? Dass ich Ihren nackten Rücken sehen könnte? Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken — das habe ich bereits!« Sie wusste, dass sie vielleicht einen Schritt zu weit ging, und sie wusste auch, dass dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber vielleicht würde gerade das ihn aus der Reserve locken, so dass er seine Meinung ändern würde.

Er war … sprachlos. Und noch immer vollkommen sprachlos erlebte er mit, wie sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog, sich wieder in ihren Sessel setzte und den dicken Wälzer zu sich heranzog.

Sie blätterte in dem Buch, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte, und begann zu lesen. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und führte — zuerst sehr zögerlich, doch dann immer entschlossener — sehr komplizierte Bewegungen damit aus. Je mehr Routine sie bekam, umso zielbewusster und flüssiger wurden ihre Aktionen, umso selbstbewusster wurde ihr gesamtes Auftreten.

Nach einer Weile blickte sie auf in obsidanschwarze unergründliche Augen, die sie — wie sie jetzt begriff — die gesamte Zeit fasziniert beobachtet haben mussten; in Augen, die sie schon vorhin vollkommen in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Lektüre gewesen, dass sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie er sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

»Wir brauchen beide diese Gewissheit!«, sagte sie eindringlich. »Ich möchte mich nicht mein ganzes Leben über fragen, ob ich Ihnen unbewusst in irgendeiner Form Schaden zugefügt habe.«

Severus schloss betroffen die Augen. Tief in seinem Inneren musste er zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie beide brauchten diese Gewissheit, dass es ihr Zauber gewesen war, der sein Leben gerettet hatte. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in braune Augen mit goldenen Sprenkeln, die ihn immer noch eindringlich musterten. Er fügte sich in das Unvermeidliche und nickte widerstrebend.

Erleichterung durchflutete Hermione. Sie griff erneut zu ihrem Zauberstab, hielt einen Moment inne und vollführte dann zielstrebig die eingeübten komplizierten Zauberstab-Bewegungen, während sie gleichzeitig mit fester Stimme » _Apparete signa_!« warf.

Im selben Moment verspürte Hermione einen stechenden Schmerz auf ihrem Schulterblatt. Ein kurzer Blick zu ihrem Gegenüber bestätigte ihre Vermutung: Auch Severus Snape hatte das Gesicht schmerzvoll verzogen.

»Ich denke, das reicht als Beweis aus«, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sie konnte nur nicken. Niemals würde sie auf dem bestehen, was sie vorhin so spielerisch angedeutet hatte. Sie wusste, dass er ansonsten ernsthaft böse reagieren würde. Es hatte sie sehr gewundert, dass er vorhin auf ihre provozierende Bemerkung nicht reagiert hatte.

Langsam stand sie aus ihrem Sessel auf. Als sie an ihm vorbeikam, legte sie sanft die Hand auf seine Schulter und murmelte: »Danke.« Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichte, hörte sie wie er ihren Namen aussprach und drehte sich um.

»Hermione … Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich Ihnen gern helfen, die Bücher zu restaurieren und einzuordnen.«

Sie nickte erfreut. »Ich würde mich über Ihre Gesellschaft freuen.« Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach der Türklinke, öffnete die Tür und verließ die Bibliothek.

Sie ließ einen tief beeindruckten und nachdenklichen Severus Snape zurück.

Severus setzte sich wieder in seinem Sessel, lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne des Sessels. Immer noch pulsierte ein heftiger Schmerz auf seinem Schulterblatt. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten und trotz des Schmerzes in seiner Schulter begann er leise zu lachen. Sie hatte also seinen nackten Rücken bereits gesehen? Es musste sie viel Überwindung und einiges von ihrem sprichwörtlichen Gryffindor-Mut gekostet haben, um ihn damit aus der Reserve locken zu wollen. Aber es hatte funktioniert, wie er zugeben musste. Dann jedoch wurde er ernst.

Viel Arbeit würde vor ihm liegen, nicht nur die Arbeit an den zerstörten Büchern — das war Routine — sondern die, seine Lebensretterin wirklich kennenzulernen. Er würde ein Leben lang an sie gebunden sein. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hätte diese Vorstellung sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihm schrillen lassen, hätte eine wahrliche Höllenangst in ihm ausgelöst, doch jetzt, nach ihrem Gespräch und ihrem Experiment, schaute er ruhig in die Zukunft.

_Freund!_

Ein rotes Fellknäuel pirschte sich an ihn heran, schubberte erst seinen Kopf und dann seinen ganzen Körper an seinem Bein, um eine Unmenge an roten Haaren zu hinterlassen und sprang dann auf seinen Schoß, um es sich dort gemütlich zu machen. Automatisch reichte er mit der Hand hinunter und begann, das weiche Fell zu kraulen, was ihm mit einem lauten Schnurren gedankt wurde.

Er hatte sich regelrecht zwingen müssen, von ihren Lippen abzulassen.

Nun, Poppy hatte — wie so oft schon, wenn es um die Einschätzung von Menschen ging — Recht behalten. Severus konnte es nicht glauben: Er hatte sie wirklich geküsst.

*'*'*'*'*

Hermione verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte nun den endgültigen Beweis dafür erhalten, dass Severus Snapes Leben an ihres gebunden war. Sie zog ihre Robe aus und ließ sie über einen der Stühle fallen.

Immer noch brannte es heftig auf ihrem Schulterblatt, und ihre Gryffindor-Neugierde siegte. Sie ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer und schob ihren Pullover nach oben. Dann drehte sie sich so, dass sie ihren Rücken im Spiegel sehen konnte.

Ihr Spiegelbild zeigte ihre beinahe makellose Rückenansicht. Sie konnte den schwach schimmernden Ansatz der Narbe erkennen, den die Wunde hinterlassen hatte, die Antonin Dolohov ihr damals während des Kampfes im Ministerium zugefügt hatte. Diese Narbe verlief aus ihrem Blickfeld hinaus, wie sie wusste, und setzte sich weiter nach vorn ihren gesamten linken Rippenbogen entlang fort. Obwohl Poppy Pomfrey die Verletzung damals mit Diptam behandelt hatte, war ein Hauch von einer Narbe geblieben. Da niemand den Zauber gehört hatte, den Dolohov nonverbal auf sie geworfen hatte, war die Behandlung äußerst schwierig gewesen. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihr später erzählt, dass sie Stunden gebraucht hatte, um die Wunde zu verschließen und sie ohne Diptam überhaupt keine Chance gehabt hätte, die Blutung zu stillen.

 _> Diptam _… _< _ Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Madame Pomfrey hatte sicherlich kein Diptam vorrätig gehabt. Nur eine Person hatte in Hogwarts Diptam in seinem Besitz. Kein Zweifel — es musste aus den privaten Vorräten von Severus Snape stammen. Sie nickte nachdenklich ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Es war, wie sie vermutet hatte: Professor Snape hatte bereits damals seine Hand auch schützend über sie, eine Muggelgeborene, gehalten.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter nach oben zu ihrem Schulterblatt. Gut sichtbar war dort ein magentafarbenes ovales Zeichen in ihrer Haut, dessen Inschrift sie allerdings nicht entziffern konnte. Es waren Runen, das war das Einzige, was sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte. Dafür war die äußere Einfassung deutlich zu erkennen: Eine mehrfach in sich zusammengerollte Schlange, die sich in den Schwanz biss.

Sie wollte gerade ihre Augen wieder abwenden, als ihr noch etwas auffiel. Gleich daneben, kaum erkennbar, war ein weiteres Zeichen. Fahlbläulich. Kaum zu sehen. Nur ein Schatten. Und doch — da war irgendetwas … irgendetwas, das diesem magentafarbenen Schlangen-Runen-Ding verdammt ähnlich sah … Aber — was war das? Merlin, war dieses Etwas wirklich mit einem langen geschuppten Schwanz versehen? Nein, es musste eine Illusion sein … Wirklich … nur ein Schatten …

*'*'*'*'*

Das Brennen in seiner Schulter hatte immer noch nicht nachgelassen. Langsam stieg er die Treppe in den dritten Stock hinauf. Obwohl ihm dies heute bereits weitaus leichter fiel als gestern, spürte er, dass er noch lange nicht wieder im Vollbesitz seiner körperlichen Kräfte war.

Er warf seine Robe über einen der Sessel und sah sich zum ersten Mal in Ruhe um. Nach der noblen Einrichtung des Zimmers zu urteilen, musste dies hier einst das Schlafzimmer von Blacks Eltern gewesen sein. Seine eigenen Reinblüter-Großeltern hatten ebenfalls großen Wert auf außergewöhnliches Wohnambiente gelegt. Wenn er sich nicht allzu sehr täuschte, dann war sämtliches Mobiliar in diesem Raum aus Rio-Palisander gefertigt, einem der wertvollsten und seltensten Edelhölzer der Muggel-Welt.

Auch das angrenzende Badezimmer zeugte von einem erlesenen Geschmack. Verde Cipollino-Marmor aus Griechenland verband sich stilvoll mit einer riesigen Badewanne auf Schlangenfüßen und goldenen Armaturen mit Schlangen-Ornamenten. Severus fühlte sich trotz seiner Slytherin-Zugehörigkeit deplatziert in dieser Umgebung.

Bedächtig knöpfte er sowohl Weste als auch Hemd auf und zog beides aus. Er war kein eitler Mann, ganz im Gegenteil … Es hatte ihn schon seit Jahren Überwindung gekostet, überhaupt einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Seine übergroße Nase — nun, dagegen konnte er nichts unternehmen — aber die gelblichen schiefen Zähne und das fettige Haar — gegen das erste halfen zwei Zaubersprüche und dem zweiten wäre mit Waschen sicherlich beizukommen. Zumindest, solange er sich nicht in Reichweite von Kesseln aufhielt.

Seine Brust war mit Narben übersät, die kreuz und quer über den gesamten Brustkorb und, wie er wusste, auch über seinen Rücken liefen. Nein, er war nicht neugierig. Er würde jeden in den nächsten Tag hexen, der behauptete, er würde seine übergroße Nase in alles stecken, was ihn nichts anginge. Aber hier war niemand, dem er einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen musste, so dass er sich nun so drehte, dass er sein linkes Schulterblatt sehen konnte.

Doch was war das? Neben einem magentafarbenen ovalen Zeichen befand sich ein zweites ebenso ovales, jedoch purpurnes Mal. Beide Zeichen waren mit Runen-Inschriften versehen, die er — obgleich seine Kenntnisse in Runen weit über das Normale hinausgingen — nicht entziffern konnte. Alles, was er mit Sicherheit feststellen konnte, war, dass die Inschriften nicht identisch waren.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schock: Irgendetwas musste in der Heulenden Hütte ganz furchtbar fehlgeschlagen sein.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

 

* * *

 

 **A/A:** Farbe Purpur: Sie ist die Farbe der Inspiration, der Mystik, Magie und der Kunst. Sie ist eine außergewöhnliche, extravagante Farbe, die auch mit Stolz und Arroganz oder Unmoral in Verbindung gebracht wird. (aus fraunhofer)

Farbe Magenta: Magenta ist eine sanfte Farbe. In der Natur erleben wir sie hauptsächlich als Farbe von Blüten. Sie steht für Idealismus, Dankbarkeit, Engagement, Ordnung und Mitgefühl. (aus fraunhofer)

Farbe Blau: Blau gehört zu den ‘kalten’ Farben. Die blauen Schatten in sonnig bestrahltem Eis und Schnee bewirken - insbesondere im Eisblau - das Gefühl von Kälte. (aus Wikipedia) Sie steht für Ruhe, Vertrauen, Pflichttreue, Schönheit und Sehnsucht. (aus fraunhofer)


	16. Tatsachen und Emotionen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veränderungen am Grimmauldplatz stehen an. Und, ach ja, es hat sich Besuch angekündigt.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Summary:** Veränderungen am Grimmauldplatz stehen an. Und, ach ja, es hat sich Besuch angekündigt.

 

**A/A:**

Da das letzte Kapitel diese gemeine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung in Form eines 'Buches' enthielt und mir durchaus bewusst ist, dass solche Dinge recht langatmig werden können und nicht jedermanns Sache sind, möchte ich eine kurze Zusammenfassung zum Inhalt des Artikels geben:

Die Wirkung des Fluches auf das 'Opfer' ist abhängig von der **Motivation** desjenigen, der den Fluch wirft. Als Ergebnis entsteht zwischen 'Täter' und 'Opfer' immer eine unlösbare mentale Verbindung, über die der 'Täter' auf das 'Opfer' einwirken kann. (Übersetzung des Titels der Geschichte "Coniunctio perpetua" = unlösbare Verbindung)

Mit Hilfe dieses Fluchs ist es möglich, einen anderen Menschen bis hin zur Sklaverei zu knechten, seine Liebe zu erzwingen oder ihn in die Knie zu zwingen, ihn in irgendeiner Form zu beherrschen und seinen Willen zu brechen oder sein Denken und seine Handlungen zu manipulieren. Das alles könnte der Fluch, wenn die Motivation des 'Täters' darauf ausgerichtet wäre.

Hermione wollte in der Heulenden Hütte ausschließlich Severus' Leben retten, sie handelte also wohlmeinend und in guter Absicht. Als Nebeneffekt kann es zu einer gewisse emotionalen Anbindung Beider aneinander kommen, die sich unter anderem darin äußert, dass ein merkliches Eintauchen in die Gefühlswelt des Anderen möglich ist, man dem Geretteten bzw. dem Lebensretter also unbewusst emotional näher kommt als irgendeiner anderen Person. Die Verbindung bleibt unlösbar, doch die Auswirkungen des Fluchs auf Severus sind positiv.

Der Fluch hat eine einzige unsichtbare Tätowierung auf ihren Schulterblättern hinterlassen, deshalb auch die margentafarbenen Runen-Zeichen, die mit Hilfe des Sichtbarkeitszauber für eine Stunde wahrnehmbar gemacht werden können..

Auf Severus Schulterblatt ist jedoch eine weitere Tätowierung aufgetaucht, nachdem Hermione den Sichtbarkeitszauber geworfen hat, eine Tätowierung, die dort eigentlich nicht sein dürfte. Hermione war sich dagegen nicht sicher, was dieser merkwürdige Schatten neben dem margentafarbenen Runen-Zeichen auf ihrem Schulterblatt bedeuten könnte oder ob dieser Schatten nur eine optische Täuschung war.

 

* * *

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 16 — Tatsachen und Emotionen

 

Die nächsten Tage waren mit komplizierten Restaurationsarbeiten an den durch die Todesser zum Teil schwer beschädigten Büchern schnell vergangen. Severus und Hermione hatten in diesen Tagen eine angenehme Routine der Zusammenarbeit entwickelt, und Hermione genoss Severus’ Gesellschaft mit jedem Tag mehr. Nicht nur, dass sie hier in der Bibliothek gemeinsam arbeiteten, nein, anders als in den Ferien damals, als zwischen ihnen nur ein einvernehmliches Schweigen geherrscht hatte, saßen sie jetzt jeden Abend noch bis spät in die Nacht zusammen und diskutierten über viele Themen. Es war inzwischen für sie fast zu einem Ritual geworden, die Abende auf diese Weise ausklingen zu lassen.

Nicht nur einmal hatte Hermione überlegt, ob sie Severus von ihrer merkwürdigen Entdeckung berichten sollte. Am Anfang hatten sie das Wissen um die beiden Zeichen auf ihrem Schulterblatt nur irritiert. Sie hatte einfach keine plausible Erklärung dafür, noch dazu, wo das zweite Mal so schwach ausgebildet war, dass es kaum zu erkennen gewesen war. Irgendwann zwischendurch glaubte sie sogar, dass sie doch einer optischen Täuschung aufgesessen sein musste. Doch dann, nach einer gewissen Zeit, war sie sich wiederum sicher, dass es weder ein Schatten noch eine Einbildung gewesen war. Das zweite Runen-Zeichen hatte eindeutig existiert. Irgendetwas musste in der Heulenden Hütte ganz schrecklich schief gelaufen sein. Und das konnte nur ganz allein ihre Schuld sein.

Sie hatte seitdem Stunden über Stunden nachts grübelnd in ihrem Bett gelegen und sich die Geschehnisse in der Heulenden Hütte in jeder Einzelheit wieder und wieder in Erinnerung gerufen. Nichts jedoch deutete darauf hin, dass sie bei der Zauberstab-Bewegung oder der Aussprache des Zauberspruchs irgendeinen Fehler begangen hatte oder aus Versehen den Zauberspruch doppelt geworfen haben könnte. Und obwohl dieses Etwas auf ihrem Schulterblatt nur sehr schwach ausgebildet gewesen war, war sie sich absolut sicher, dass die Inschrift anders ausgesehen hatte als bei der magentafarbenen Tätowierung.

Trotzdem hatte sie sich dafür entschieden, Severus nichts davon zu erzählen. Erst einmal wollte sie selbst Nachforschungen darüber anstellen, ob es irgendeine andere Möglichkeit gab, weshalb genau an dieser Stelle ein weiteres Zeichen erscheinen könnte. Falls sie keine Erklärung finden sollte, war danach immer noch Zeit genug, Severus von ihrer Entdeckung in Kenntnis zu setzen. Allerdings hätte sie nur zu gern das Experiment wiederholt, doch dadurch würde sie Severus direkt mit der Nase auf dieses Problem stoßen, und das musste im Moment wirklich nicht sein. Sie fühlte sich bereits jetzt schuldig genug, wenn sie an seinen veränderten Patronus dachte.

Der Patronus … Erst als sie an diesem Abend allein in ihrem Schlafzimmer im Bett lag, erlaubte sie sich, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sich nach seiner Aussage neben der Farbe der Zauberstab-Funken auch sein Patronus verändert hatte. Und etwas war ihr dabei besonders ans Herz gegangen: Der tiefe Schmerz in seinen Augen. Dieser Schmerz war vermutlich ihre Schuld, oder eindeutig die Schuld des _Coniunctio perpetua_ , wenn man es genauer betrachtete, auch wenn dies niemals ihre Absicht gewesen war. Doch bei allem angebrachten oder unangebrachten Schuldbewusstsein fragte sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal insgeheim, welche Gestalt sein neuer Patronus angenommen hatte.

An diesem Abend jedoch erstarrte sie förmlich; sie hatte das Gefühl, als griffe eine kalte Hand nach ihrem Herzen. _> Was wäre, wenn nicht nur sein, sondern auch _mein _Patronus durch den Zauber die Gestalt gewechselt hätte._ < Sie dachte an den kleinen verspielten Otter, der sie seit ihrem fünften Schuljahr begleitet hatte. Er war ihre mentale Verbindung zu Ottery St. Catchpole und damit zu Ron, wie sie wusste. Doch nach allem, was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geschehen war und ganz besonders nach dem, wie Ron auf das Überleben von Professor Snape und ihre eigene Rolle dabei reagiert hatte, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass diese Verbindung überhaupt noch bestand und weiterhin bestehen sollte.

Sie griff hinüber auf ihren Nachttisch, nahm den dort abgelegten Zauberstab und wog ihn abschätzend in der  Hand. Nach einem kurzen Moment den Zögerns schallte ihr entschlossenes »Expecto Patronum!« laut durch den Raum. Augenblicklich schoß silberner Nebel aus ihrem Zauberstab, der sich jedoch sofort zu einer Gestalt verdichtete — eine Gestalt, die keinerlei Übereinstimmung mit dem vertrauten flinken, verspielten Otter hatte.

»Oh!«, war Hermiones erste verblüffte Reaktion, während sie den Luchs musterte, der sie mit klugen schwarzen Augen neugierig anzublicken schien.

*'*'*'*'*

Die beiden hatten großartige Arbeit geleistet, wie Harry am Samstag Mittag bei einem heimlichen Besuch in der Bibliothek feststellen konnte, als die drei anderen noch beim Mittagessen saßen. Ginny war erst an diesem Morgen erneut durch das kurzzeitig von Harry aktivierte Flohnetz herübergekommen, nachdem sie ihrer Mutter tagelang in den Ohren gelegen hatte, sie wenigsten zum Wochenende gehen zu lassen.

Kreacher hatte sich schon am Vormittag regelrecht in der Küche verbarrikadiert, um Vorbereitungen für die Zusammenkunft des Ordens zu treffen. Er hatte sein Reich mit Zähnen und Klauen verteidigt und war dabei auch nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln jeden schon an der Küchentür zu verscheuchen, der auch nur den Versuch unternahm, einen noch so kurzen Blick auf die von ihm zubereiteten Köstlichkeiten zu erhaschen. Er war sogar so weit gegangen, das Mittagessen im Wohnzimmer zu servieren.

Harry hatte — mit Kreachers tatkräftiger Mithilfe — das ehemalige Speisezimmer in ein urgemütliches Wohnzimmer verwandelt. Vor zwei Tagen hatte Harry entschieden, dass er das Herrenhaus am Grimmauldplatz auf jeden Fall behalten würde. Auch wenn Sirius’ Verlust immer noch höllisch schmerzte und ihn alles hier an seinen Paten erinnerte, wollte er auf das Zuhause nicht mehr verzichten. Aus diesem Grund hatte er gestern erstmals in Ruhe eine Erkundungstour durch das gesamte Haus gemacht und es vom Keller bis zum Dachboden inspiziert.

Nun hatte er den nächsten Schritt in Angriff genommen. Kreacher, der wie üblich in der Küche herumwerkelte, hatte überrascht von seiner Arbeit aufgesehen, als Harry unverhofft in die Küche gekommen war. _‘Warum hat Master Harry nicht einfach nach Kreacher gerufen?’,_ hatte der alte Hauself verwundert gefragt, kurz nachdem er Harry entdeckt hatte. In der nächsten halben Stunde jedoch hatte Kreacher voller Staunen und mit immer größer werdenden Augen Harrys Zukunftsplänen für dieses Anwesen und für seine Bewohner gelauscht.

Dann waren sie gemeinsam auf den Speicher gestiegen. Unter mit dicken Spinnweben überwucherten Tüchern waren antike Kostbarkeiten verborgen, die Harrys Aufmerksamkeit bei seinem Rundgang entgangen waren. Einen Teil von ihnen brachten sie in das Speisezimmer, das sich ganz langsam zu einem sehr geschmackvollen und gemütlichen Wohnzimmer wandelte. Nichts erinnerte in der Eingangshalle oder dem neu gestalteten Wohnzimmer mehr daran, dass dieses Herrenhaus einst Anhängern Dunkler Magie gehört hatte. Nichts — außer dem Portrait von Walburga Black, das niemand von ihnen — auch nicht Severus Snape — hatte entfernen oder zum Schweigen bringen können.

Seitdem sie vor knapp einer Woche an den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt waren, hatte eine Idee in Harrys Kopf herumgespukt, die er in die Tat umsetzte, sobald die Eingangshalle und das neue Wohnzimmer fertig waren. Er hatte einen Teil des hinteren Raumes in der Küche mit einem der Fenster von der restlichen Küche abgeteilt, indem er magisch neue Wände hochzog, und diesen Raum als Wohnbereich für Kreacher zurechtgemacht. Dabei war er von Hermione überrascht worden, die ihn einfach nur sprachlos anstarrte und dann sofort ‘die Ärmel hochkrempelte’, um ihm zu helfen.

Kreacher hatte nicht fassen können, warum sein Master Harry und seine kleine Missy sich um — wie er sagte — eine ‘nichtswürdige Kreatur’ wie ihn kümmern würden, war jedoch nach viel Überredung von beiden und unter enorm tiefen Bücklingen und Dankesworten aus seinem winzigen Schränkchen unter dem Küchenboiler in sein neues Reich mit einem richtigen Bett eingezogen.

*'*'*'*'*

Es war später Nachmittag, als an der Haustür ein lautes Klopfen zu vernehmen war. Harry hatte sich schon halb erhoben, als ihm einfiel, dass er besser nicht zur Tür gehen sollte, wenn er sich nicht den gerechten Zorn seines Hauselfen zuziehen wollte. Also ließ er sich wieder auf die Couch zurückplumpsen und legte den Arm erneut um Ginnys Schulter, die sich sofort wieder eng an ihn kuschelte. Kurze Zeit später hörte er in der Eingangshalle, die inzwischen im neuen alten Glanz erstrahlte, die Stimmen von Poppy Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall, was die beiden Verliebten erneut dazu brachte, wie ertappte Sünder auseinander zu fahren.

Die Wohnzimmertür wurde geöffnet und Kreachers Stimme war zu vernehmen: »… nein, Professor McGonagall, die Küche ist im Moment eine verbotene Zone. Master Harry ist mit Miss Weasley im Wohnzimmer.« Unter vielen Verbeugungen schloss er augenblicklich und für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich energisch die Tür hinter ihnen, sobald sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatten.

»Guten Tag, Mister Potter, Miss Weasley. Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich viel zu früh und in Begleitung von Madame Pomfrey komme, obwohl das Treffen erst für heute Abend angesetzt ist.« Professor McGonagall kam um den Tisch herum und nahm Platz, nachdem Harry die beiden durch eine auffordernde Geste dazu eingeladen hatte. Madame Pomfrey blieb allerdings stehen, und sie machte auf Harry den Eindruck, als ob sie sich überhaupt nicht hier im Wohnzimmer aufhalten wolle und sich nur auf dem Sprung befände.

Gleich darauf bestätigte sich dieser Eindruck, als Poppy Pomfrey von Ginny zu Harry schaute und bemerkte: »Ich bin eigentlich nur mitgekommen, weil ich nach Severus sehen möchte. Sein Verband muss dringend gewechselt werden und ich möchte mich davon überzeugen, dass seine Wunden richtig verheilen.«

Harry versuchte, den leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck zu unterdrücken, der sich ohne sein Zutun in seine Züge schlich, was ihm jedoch nur unzureichend gelang. »Professor Snape ist zusammen mit Hermione oben in der Bibliothek beschäftigt. Sie brauchen sich um seine Gesundheit keine Sorgen zu machen. Hermione hat sich zuletzt gestern um seine Wunden und die Verbände gekümmert. Sie sagte, der Heilungsprozess mache sehr gute Fortschritte.«

Madame Pomfrey sah erst Harry und dann Minerva McGonagall verblüfft an. »Dann sollte ich mir wohl eher um Miss Grangers Gesundheit Sorgen machen, denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er sie freiwillig und ohne heftige Gegenwehr an sich herangelassen hat?«

Nun konnte Harry sich nicht mehr beherrschen und begann in der Erinnerung an das Geschehene leise zu lachen. »Oh, keine Sorge, es geht ihr gut! Er versuchte natürlich mit all seiner Autorität und seinem berühmt-berüchtigten Sarkasmus zu verhindern, dass sie auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Bisswunden erhascht. Zu seiner Ehrenrettung muss ich jedoch anmerken, dass er die echte Hermione bis dahin nicht gekannt hat. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass sein — entschuldigen Sie, Professor — ‘Sturkopf’ nichts im Vergleich zu Hermiones Halsstarrigkeit ist, wenn sie einen guten Grund dafür zu haben glaubt. Die beiden müssen sich eine heftige Auseinandersetzung geliefert haben, in deren Verlauf regelrecht die Fetzen geflogen sein müssen — zumindest habe ich diese spärlichen Informationen später mit Mühe aus Hermione herausgequetscht.«

Er hielt einen Moment gedankenverloren inne, bevor er weitersprach: »Allerdings … nun, man kann einer wild entschlossenen Hermione einfach _nichts_ entgegensetzen.« Man konnte erkennen, dass er diese Tatsache aus vollem Herzen und langjähriger eigener Erfahrung bekannte. Einen Augenblick lang erschien ein bedauernder Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht. »Ich wünschte, ich wäre dabei gewesen …«

Madame Pomfrey lachte laut auf, Ginny kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und selbst Minerva McGonagalls Mundwinkel hatten sich bei Harrys Schilderung leicht nach oben gezogen. Die sonst so strenge Hexe war insgeheim froh darüber, dass Severus hier jemanden gefunden zu haben schien, der ihm im positiven Sinn die Stirn bot. Sie wusste aus langjährigem Erleben, dass Severus die Streitgespräche mit Albus immer genossen hatte und war sich heute sicher, dass er daraus in mancher Hinsicht wohl auch neue Kraft für seine Aufgabe geschöpft haben musste. > _Vielleicht hat er nun in Miss Granger einen neuen Streitpartner gefunden. Sie ist ihm schließlich nicht nur intellektuell ebenbürtig, sondern besitzt auch den sprichwörtlichen Gryffindor-Mut, um sich ihm gegenüber zu_ _behaupten und durchsetzen zu können <_, dachte sie.

»Trotzdem möchte ich gern nach ihm sehen«, erklärte Poppy immer noch belustigt. »Vielleicht kann ich ihm auch noch ein paar weitere Informationen aus der Nase ziehen, wenn ich geschickt genug vorgehe«, meinte sie mit verschwörerischem Lächeln.

»Dann versuchen Sie Ihr Glück, Madame Pomfrey. Sie müssen die Treppe hinauf und dann ist es die dritte Tür rechts«, antwortete Harry grinsend.

Poppy drehte sich noch immer schmunzelnd herum und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Wie angegeben stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an die dritte Tür rechts. Sowohl Hermione Granger als auch Severus Snape saßen in der Leseecke einer ziemlich großen Bibliothek am Tisch, jeder mit einem Buch vor sich und dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Poppy blickte sich im ersten Moment erstaunt um, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, einen derartig großen Raum und vor allem nicht dermaßen stark beschädigte Bücher vorzufinden.

Beide wandten Poppy sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Über Hermiones Gesicht lief ein erfreutes Lächeln, als sie die unerwartete Besucherin erkannte, wohingegen Severus Snape wie üblich keine sichtbare Reaktion zeigte, abgesehen davon, dass er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und sie mit hochgezogener Braue betrachtete. Da Hermione vermutete, dass Poppy Pomfrey sich selbst ein Bild über Severus’ Fortschritte machen wollte, stand sie auf und verließ unaufgefordert die Bibliothek, jedoch nicht, ohne Madame Pomfrey zuzunicken und ihr ein leises »Er weiß es.« zuzuraunen …

*'*'*'*'*

Professor McGonagall hatte sich gerade mit ihrer Teetasse — Kreacher hatte vor ein paar Minuten sichtlich in Eile frisch aufgebrühten Tee serviert — bequem in ihrem Sessel zurückgelehnt, als erneut das laute Scheppern des Türklopfers zu vernehmen war. Kurze Zeit später war in der Eingangshalle ein Gewirr aus Stimmen auszumachen, das sich auf das Wohnzimmer zu bewegte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die fast komplette Familie Weasley ergoss sich in das Wohnzimmer.

Rons Blicke flogen bei seinem Eintritt hin und her, als ob er nach einer bestimmten Person suchen würde. Kurzzeitig entspannte er sich, nachdem er feststellen konnte, dass diese bewusste Person sich nicht in diesem Raum befand, verkrampfte sich jedoch sofort wieder nervös, als seine Mutter augenblicklich zu Harry hinüberstürzte und auf ihn einzureden begann.

»Harry!!! Wir haben es zuhause nicht mehr ausgehalten«, sprudelte Mrs. Weasley beinahe atemlos drauflos, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. »Sag’ uns, dass es nicht wahr ist, Harry — nicht wahr sein kann! Ron war extrem aufgebracht, als er uns davon erzählte, dass Hermione Severus’ Leben mit irgendeinem Zauber gerettet haben soll. Wahrscheinlich hat er in seiner Wut irgendetwas missverstanden, denn Hermione würde sich sicherlich niemals an irgendeinen Zauber gewagt haben, dessen Auswirkungen sie nicht wirklich abschätzen konnte. Sie kann einfach keine solche Dummheit begangen haben, denn schließlich ist sie doch sonst eine so clevere Hexe.

Es ist ja gut und schön, dass Severus am Leben ist — ich habe ja auch gar nichts dagegen, ganz im Gegenteil, nach allem, was ich jetzt weiß, bin ich heilfroh darüber — aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass alles nur eine Verkettung von seltsamen Umständen gewesen sein kann. Ron muss da irgendetwas durcheinander gebracht haben … oder???« Sie hatte Harry von der Couch hochgezogen, ihn in eine feste Umarmung gezwängt und schaute ihn nun so hoffnungsvoll an, dass Harry sich unter ihrem Blick wand, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen.

**Flashback**

Harry hatte auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft in der Küche sowohl Hermiones als auch Kreachers leise Stimmen gehört. Er hatte eine sehr nachdenkliche Hermione am Tisch vorgefunden, die — wie konnte es anders sein —einen aufgeschlagenen dicken Wälzer vor sich liegen hatte. Sie hatte ihm unter Tränen berichtet, was sie mit Hilfe von Professor Snape herausgefunden hatte und ihm dann das Buch hinübergeschoben.

Nachdem Harry den Kopf wieder gehoben hatte, konnte er seine tiefe Erschütterung über die beschriebenen — höchstwahrscheinlich sehr negativen — Auswirkungen des Zauberspruches nicht verbergen, doch wirklich zu Herzen gegangen war ihm eine Aussage, die Hermione im Verlaufe ihrer Erzählung entschlüpft war: _‘Er hat wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dazu fähig wäre, meine über ihn durch den Zauber bestehende Macht gegen ihn zu verwenden und ihn genauso zu knechten, wie Voldemort und oftmals auch Dumbledore es über all die Jahre getan haben. Es tat so weh!’_ Er hatte den Schmerz in ihren Augen kaum verkraften können. _‘Weißt du, Harry, es tat so weh, begreifen zu müssen, wie wenig Vertrauen er in Menschen hat — wie sehr man in der Vergangenheit sein Vertrauen missbraucht haben muss — seine Verletzbarkeit zu sehen und seine Angst, obwohl er mit aller Gewalt versucht hat, diese zu verbergen, und nichts dagegen tun zu können, außer ihm mit Worten zu versichern, dass er nichts zu befürchten hat.’_

Erst in diesem Moment war Harry klar geworden, dass Hermione wohl für ein paar Augenblicke die einzigartige Gelegenheit gehabt haben musste, hinter die normalerweise undurchschaubare Maske des gefürchteten Ex-Todessers und Ex-Spions Severus Snape zu sehen. Er spürte, wie ihn tief in seinem Herzen ein Gefühl von Neid auf Hermiones Erfahrung überkommen wollte, Neid, der nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er eine wie auch immer geartete Neugier nicht befriedigen konnte, sondern der sich in sein Herz schlich, weil er sich in diesem Moment bewusst wurde, dass er selbst niemals die Chance dazu bekommen würde, hinter diese Maske blicken zu dürfen. Harry hatte Severus Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen und erst jetzt, als er hier saß und den niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seiner besten Freundin sah, war ihm klar geworden, dass Severus Snape noch viel mehr Erinnerungen besitzen musste — Erinnerungen an Lily … an seine Mutter, die Harry nie kennengelernt hatte. In diesem Augenblick wünschte sich Harry nichts mehr, als einmal die Möglichkeit zu bekommen, ihm Fragen stellen zu dürfen.

Hermione hatte die Augen niedergeschlagen, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Hände zitterten leicht, was Harry tief in seinem Inneren mit dem unbestimmten und durch nichts zu belegenden Gefühl zurückließ, dass seine beste Freundin ihm vielleicht doch nicht alles erzählt hatte.

**Flashback Ende**

Es kostete ihn enorme Anstrengung, wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Inzwischen hatte sich die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Weasleys auf ihn gerichtet, was er nur mit Mühe ertragen konnte. Auf ihren Gesichtern konnte er die Anspannung, aber auch die Hoffnung ablesen, dass all das, was Ron erzählt hatte, nur auf einem Irrtum beruhen würde, dass ihr Sohn und Bruder maßlos übertrieben hatte. Harry schluckte hart.

Die Weasley-Familie war für Harry die einzige wirkliche Familie, die er je gehabt hatte. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn schon in den ersten Sommerferien ohne zu zögern wie ein eigenes Kind bei sich aufgenommen. Ausgerechnet dieser Frau erklären zu müssen, dass Ron zwar vielleicht nicht das volle Ausmaß des Zauberspruches begriffen haben mochte, jedoch mit seinen Befürchtungen ohne es zu wissen noch weit untertrieben hatte, fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht.

Es war alles nur seine Schuld! Wenn er doch bloß Hermiones Bedenken und Ängste ernst genommen hätte! Als Konsequenz seiner eigenen Naivität waren nun ebenfalls alle Weasleys über Hermiones Entscheidung in der Heulenden Hütte informiert, etwas, von dem Hermione sich gewünscht hatte, dass dies nie geschehen sollte. Hätte er doch bloß nicht darauf bestanden, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie Ron in ihr Geheimnis einweihen würde. Dann wäre auch Ron niemals in die Lage geraten, ihrer beider Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Denn das hatte er zweifellos. > _Merlin, wie konnte ich nur so vertrauensselig sein?! <_

Harry war sich in diesem Moment nur über eines ganz sicher: Dass er nichts über die neuen Erkenntnisse, die Hermione aus dem Buch gewonnen hatte, an die Weasleys weitergeben würde. Schließlich hatte er schon einmal in dieser Hinsicht die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, wie er jetzt wusste.

Das Schweigen schien sich selbst in den Augen der Weasleys endlos auszudehnen. »Harry, nun sag’ doch …«, bat Mrs. Weasley drängend.

»Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Weasley, aber Ron hat Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt. Hermione musste einen Zauberspruch benutzen, um Professor Snape das Leben zu retten. Allerdings weiß ich auch nicht mehr als das, was Ihnen Ron bereits erzählt hat«, antwortete er ausweichend, nachdem er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, überhaupt über Hermiones Handlungen zu sprechen.

Doch Mrs. Weasley wollte sich damit nicht abspeisen lassen. »Harry, ich weiß, dass du Hermione nur schützen willst, aber ich denke, wir haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was es mit dem Zauber wirklich auf sich hat. Schließlich wird Hermione in nicht allzu langer Zeit als Rons Ehefrau richtig zu unserer Familie gehören, und ich möchte wissen, ob sich daraus irgendwelche Probleme ergeben könnten.«

Harry straffte unbewusst die Schultern und sah Mrs. Weasley fest an. »Ich muss Hermione nicht schützen, denn sie hat nichts getan, was in irgendeiner Form verwerflich wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich stehe tief in ihrer Schuld dafür, dass sie diesen Zauberspruch gelernt hat, obwohl sie davon ausgehen musste, dass er von Dunkler Magie geprägt ist.«

Rons Mutter zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. »Aber, Harry, wieso …«

Doch Harry unterbrach sie abrupt. »Sie hat es für mich getan, um im Notfall _mein_ Leben retten zu können, wenn es überhaupt keinen anderen Ausweg mehr geben sollte. Damit ich die Prophezeiung erfüllen kann! Damit ich Voldemort vernichten kann!« Seine Stimme war lauter und lauter geworden und sein Gesicht zeigte nun die Frustration, die er fühlte, weil er seine beste Freundin wegen etwas verteidigen musste, für das _er_ einfach nur dankbar war.

Die Weasleys starrten ihn vollkommen sprachlos an und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um weiterzusprechen. »Als Hermione vor der schwierigsten Entscheidung ihres Lebens stand, einen Menschen sterben zu lassen, nur weil sie nicht genug Mut aufbringen würde, um einen Zauberspruch einzusetzen, dessen Auswirkungen sie nicht genau einschätzen konnte, oder zu versuchen, diesen Menschen mit genau diesem Zauber zu retten, tat sie das einzig Richtige. Sie war sich von Anfang an bewusst, dass sie dafür von den meisten Menschen keinen Dank erwarten konnte, sondern zusätzlich zu ihrer eigenen Situation, weil sie bereits wegen ihrer Muggel-Abstammung von vielen Hexen und Zauberern dieser Welt abgelehnt wurde, um so mehr Anfeindungen ausgesetzt sein würde, da dieser Mann in der magischen Welt gefürchtet, wenn nicht gar verhasst war. Aber sie nahm das alles auf sich, entschied, dass seine Widersacher auch ihre Widersacher sein würden, dass Severus Snape eine Zukunft haben sollte.«

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ginny aufstand und zu ihm herüberkam. Gleich darauf spürte er, wie sich ihre Hand fest um seine legte. Sie standen nebeneinander wie ein einziges Bollwerk.

Harry schaute um sich herum in fassungslose Gesichter. Keiner der Weasleys hatte einen solchen Hintergrund für Hermiones Handlungen erwartet, so dass sie Harry nun betroffen anstarrten. Dagegen war in den Zügen von Professor McGonagall ehrliche Überraschung zu erkennen, da sie als Einzige in diesem Raum bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung von den Ereignissen in der Heulenden Hütte gehabt hatte. Um die sonst so streng zusammengekniffenen Lippen der alten Professorin begann ein kaum wahrnehmbares wohlwollendes Lächeln zu spielen und Harry sah ein verstehendes Nicken. »Langsam beginne ich zu begreifen«, murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, so dass nur Ginny und er sie hören konnten.

»Nach all dem, was ich in den letzten Tagen erfahren und gelernt habe, bin ich dankbar dafür, dass er überlebt hat. Vielleicht werden wir niemals wirkliche Freunde werden — ich vermute, es ist verdammt schwer, seine Freundschaft oder gar sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen — aber er besitzt meinen tiefen Respekt und auch … meine Sympathie. Das, was ich im _Klitterer_ gesagt habe, ist meine ehrliche Überzeugung. Jedes Wort davon war ernst gemeint. Und ich kann nur sagen, ich für meinen Teil bin unglaublich stolz auf Hermione.«

Ein langes betretenes Schweigen folgte diesen Worten und es dauerte lange, bis die Matronin der Weasleys ihre Sprache wiederfand. »Oh, Harry, keiner von uns hat irgendetwas davon auch nur geahnt. Ron hat uns nichts über die Hintergründe erzählt. Die arme Hermione! Wie muss sie sich dabei gefühlt haben. Ron!!!« Mrs. Weasley drehte sich anklagend zu ihrem Sohn herum. »Warum hast du uns nicht erzählt, warum sie diesen Zauberspruch gelernt hat?« Ein missbilligender Blick traf Ron, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich daraufhin bis zum Haaransatz in ein dunkles Rot verwandelte, was sich unzweifelhaft mit seiner Haarfarbe biss.

Doch Ginny war all das noch nicht genug. Sie hatte solch eine Wut auf Ron entwickelt, dass sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. »Ach ja, und unser liebes Ronnilein ist ja auch sooo unschuldig! Was meinst du, Ron, wenn ich Mum und Dad ‘mal erzähle, was du danach mit Hermione veranstaltet hast?«

Ron hatte sich, seitdem er hereingekommen war, nicht mehr bewegt und stand immer noch mit dem Rücken fest an die geschlossene Wohnzimmertür gepresst. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und vermittelte den nicht zu übersehenden Eindruck, als ob er sich am liebsten im nächstgelegenen Mauseloch verkriechen wolle. Voller Schuldbewusstsein senkte er die Augen, was nicht nur Harry bemerkte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Mr. Weasley sich einmischte. Sein »Wir werden das zuhause klären!« stand wie eine Drohung im Raum.

Harry konnte erkennen, welche Angst Ron davor hatte, dass Harry seinen Eltern erzählen würde, wie er sich Hermione gegenüber verhalten hatte. Doch nun hatte Ginny sich nicht nur auf Harrys Seite gestellt, sondern ergriff auch noch Partei für Hermione. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter, die Hermione immer noch als ihre Schwiegertochter in spé betrachtete, sicherlich keinerlei Verständnis dafür hätte, wie Ron auf Hermiones Bekenntnis reagiert hatte, schon gar nicht, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass Ron in seiner Wut die Grenzen sowohl hinsichtlich seiner Wortwahl als auch zu körperlicher Gewalt überschritten hatte. Keiner der Weasleys würde verstehen können, wie Ron zu einer Einstellung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen kam, die in seiner reinblütigen Familie völlig unbekannt war.

Doch Harry hatte sich entschieden, nichts darüber zu sagen, weil er immer noch hoffte, dass es sich zwischen den beiden wieder einrenken würde, dass sein bester Freund und seine beste Freundin einen Weg finden würden, ihre Differenzen zu bereinigen. Auch wenn es nur noch eine sehr schwache Hoffnung war …

Das war auch der Grund, warum er Ginny nun zurückhielt. »Gin, ich glaube, darüber sollten sich deine Eltern und Ron im ‘Safehouse’ unterhalten. Das gehört nicht in die Öffentlichkeit, nicht einmal in so kleinem Kreis.«

Ginny starrte ihren Bruder noch einmal böse an, bevor sie widerstrebend nickte. Mrs. Weasley blickte stumm zwischen ihrer einzigen Tochter und ihrem jüngsten Sohn hin und her, bevor ihr dämmerte, dass sich zwischen Ron und Hermione mehr abgespielt haben musste, als Ron von sich aus erzählt hatte. »Was hast du uns sonst noch verschwiegen?«

»Mum …«

Doch Mrs. Weasley hatte genug. »Komm du mir nach Hause!!!«, drohte sie.

Völlig unerwartet wandte sich plötzlich Professor McGonagall ihnen allen zu. »Ich denke, ich spreche auch im Namen von Professor Snape und Miss Granger, wenn ich Sie alle darum bitte, über die näheren Umstände, die zu seiner Rettung geführt haben, zu schweigen, auch gegenüber den anderen Ordensmitgliedern. Abgesehen davon wäre ich dankbar dafür, wenn am Anfang der Zusammenkunft nicht erwähnt wird, dass Severus am Leben ist. Ich habe Poppy Pomfrey gebeten, sich eine Weile bereit zu halten, obwohl ich inständig hoffe, dass es zu keiner Auseinandersetzung innerhalb des Ordens über Professor Snape kommt.«

»Sie erwarten, dass jemand …«

»Ich … weiß es nicht, Mr. Potter.« Minerva McGonagall seufzte schwer. »Ich möchte Ihnen gegenüber ehrlich sein: Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Hass bei den anderen Ordensmitgliedern nach Ihrem Interview im _Klitterer_ noch verblieben ist. Ich vermute, es ist trotzdem bei manch Einem noch eine ganze Menge.«

»Aber er …«

Professor McGonagall sah Harry traurig an. »So sehr ich mir wüschen würde, dass es anders wäre, Severus hat sich in all diesen Jahren sehr viele Feinde gemacht. Und er hat Albus Dumbledore getötet, auch wenn dies — nach Ihrer Aussage, Mister Potter — auf Albus’ eigenen Wunsch geschah. Wir können nur hoffen.« Sie klang müde und deprimiert. »Mr. Potter, mir ist bewusst, dass weder Sie noch Miss Granger bzw. Mr. Ron Weasley Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix sind. Trotzdem möchte ich Sie alle Drei bitten, ab sofort an den Ordenstreffen teilzunehmen. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich Sie bitten, Miss Granger Bescheid zu geben.«

Harry nickte gedankenverloren.

*'*'*'*'*

Hermione hatte sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen und sich auf das Bett gelegt, wo sich Krummbein sofort eng an sie herankuschelte. Gedankenverloren begann sie, mit ihrer Hand durch das weiche Fell des Halb-Kneazles zu wühlen, was dieser ihr mit einem lauten Schnurren dankte. Jetzt, nach der Ankunft von Madame Pomfrey, brauchte sie ein paar Minuten Zeit für sich selbst zum Nachdenken. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie bereits mehrfach lange und intensiv nachgedacht. Einerseits über diesen für sie beide so unerwarteten impulsiven Kuss, allerdings aber auch — und gerade das ganz besonders häufig — über ihre veränderten Gefühle gegenüber Severus Snape und Ron.

Rons Ausbruch hatte sie zutiefst erschreckt und am Ende hilflos und erschüttert zurückgelassen. Obwohl sie insgeheim mit Vielem gerechnet hatte, hätte sie sich nicht einmal in ihren schrecklichsten Alpträumen vorstellen können, dass er derartig aggressiv reagieren würde. Auch wenn die Reaktion in Wirklichkeit wohl auch durch Eifersucht auf ihre magischen Fertigkeiten und auf die Achtung, die ihr von den Professoren entgegengebracht wurde, ausgelöst worden war, die sich über viele Jahre in ihm aufgestaut haben musste, war das Ausmaß seiner Explosion nicht absehbar gewesen.

Rons Wutausbruch hatte in ihr eine tiefe Kluft zwischen ihnen aufgerissen, von der sie nicht wusste, ob sie sie jemals wieder komplett würde schließen können, auch wenn sie es noch so sehr versuchen würde. Zu tief bohrte immer noch der vergiftete Stachel seiner Worte in ihren Wunden und die Verletzungen, die er ihr durch sein Verhalten in der Vergangenheit zugefügt hatte, waren nur oberflächlich verheilt. Ohne daran auch nur den geringsten Gedanken zu verschwenden, hatte er genau diese äußerlich verheilten Wunden wieder aufgerissen und weitere hinzugefügt. Selbst wenn sie ihm irgendwann wieder unbefangener und ohne ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihrem Magen gegenübertreten könnte, würde trotzdem auf jeden Fall ein bitterer Nachgeschmack zurückbleiben. Ihr Freund aus der Schulzeit hatte plötzlich ein anderes Gesicht gezeigt; ein Gesicht, das einer Fratze ähnelte.

Doch da war etwas, an das Hermione sich immer wieder erinnern musste, das sie dessen ungeachtet zögern, was sie ihr zukünftiges Verhalten gegenüber Ron immer wieder überdenken ließ und das wie eine dunkle Wolke in ihrem Kopf schwebte: Lily Evans hatte Severus aufgrund eines einzigen — noch dazu in hochgradiger Erregung ausgesprochenen — bösartigen Wortes verurteilt und fallengelassen. Hermione hatte Angst davor, denselben Fehler bei Ron zu begehen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie ein einziger im Zorn begangener Fehler ein ganzes Leben zum Negativen hin verändern konnte. Severus Snape war ein warnendes Beispiel.

Seit Hermione endlich die vielen kleinen Mosaiksteine aus der Vergangenheit hatte zusammensetzen können — obwohl sie überzeugt davon war, dass immer noch Teile fehlten — ließ ihr die rigorose Ablehnung, die Severus nach seiner Verfehlung erfahren musste, bei jedem Gedanken daran erneut einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie Lily Evans ihren langjährigen Freund aus Kindertagen dermaßen erbarmungslos von sich wegstoßen konnte, ohne jegliche Chance auf irgendeine Aussprache, geschweige denn eine Versöhnung. Hermione war sich selbst gegenüber nicht in der Lage zu verleugnen, dass sie seitdem einen tiefen Groll gegen Lily Evans hegte, gegen deren unversöhnliche Hartherzigkeit, auch wenn sie zu Harry nicht einmal eine vorsichtige Andeutung darüber machen würde, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Severus Snape und viele Unbeteiligte hatten für seinen _und_ ihren Fehler schwer gebüßt, mehr als zwanzig Jahre lang. Der sprichwörtliche Schneeball hatte eine Lawine ausgelöst.

_Severus ..._

Noch immer glaubte sie, seine Lippen sanft auf den ihrigen zu spüren. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht allzu viel in diesen Kuss hineininterpretieren sollte, doch etwas zu wissen und sich auch daran zu halten, waren zwei unterschiedliche Paar Schuh. Ohne dass sie sich dagegen wehren konnte, verglich sie immer wieder diesen Kuss mit jenen, die sie mit Ron getauscht hatte. Welch ein Unterschied. Sie konnte nicht bestreiten, dass der Kuss ihr gefallen hatte. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte sie dies auch nicht.

Und doch war da noch viel mehr.

Ihre Gefühle Professor Snape gegenüber hatten sich innerhalb nicht ganz einer Woche dramatisch verändert. Sie hatte ihm als ihrem Professor immer den Respekt entgegengebracht, der ihm zustand, und eine tiefe Bewunderung für seine Fähigkeiten beim Brauen von Zaubertränken entwickelt, auch wenn sie den Menschen hinter dem Professor in ihren ersten Schuljahren gefürchtet hatte. Erst nach Voldemorts Rückkehr — im Krankenflügel nach dem Trimagischen Turnier — hatte sich zu diesem Respekt auch eine enorme Hochachtung gesellt, als sie zu erahnen begann, welche Risiken Severus Snape freiwillig einzugehen bereit war. Damals hatte sie auch ihre Angst vor dem Menschen Snape verloren, hatte begonnen, ein Stückweit zu erahnen, was er hinter der Maske aus bedrohlicher undurchsichtiger Dunkelheit und beißendem Sarkasmus verbarg.

Und sie erinnerte sich auch an ihre Gedanken ein dreiviertel Jahr später. Harrys Beschreibungen von dem, was er während seiner Okklumentikstunde über Severus Snapes Kindheit im Denkarium gesehen hatte, hatten ihr — nachdem sie durch Vorhänge verborgen in ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal gelegen hatte — voller Mitleid die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie das unbändige Bedürfnis verspürt, den kleinen Jungen an der Hand zu nehmen, an sich zu ziehen und ihn fest zu umarmen, um ihn vor all dem Bösen in seiner Welt zu beschützen. Sie wusste jedoch auch, dass sie von dem damals schon lange erwachsenen kleinen Jungen im günstigsten Fall nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue als Antwort erhalten hätte.

Hatte sie Professor Snape nach der Letzten Schlacht gerettet, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, noch einen weiteren Menschen im Namen des Lichts zu verlieren, so musste sie sich jetzt eingestehen, dass es inzwischen nicht mehr nur Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Gerechtigkeitssinn waren, die sie sich um seine Zukunft sorgen ließen. Inzwischen wollte sie aus ehrlicher Sympathie und irgendetwas tief in ihr, das sie noch nicht wirklich hatte definieren können, eine ungetrübte Zukunft für ihn. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie bisher auch keinen zielstrebigen Versuch unternommen hatte herauszufinden, was dieses ‘Irgendetwas’ war.

Doch Hermione hatte für einen Augenblick seine Hoffnungslosigkeit und seine Verletzbarkeit gesehen, Dinge, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob außer ihr in der Vergangenheit jemals irgendein anderer Mensch einen noch so kurzen flüchtigen Blick davon hatte erhaschen können. Sie wagte dies zu bezweifeln. In seinen Augen hatte die nackte Angst gestanden, in eine neue Abhängigkeit zu geraten, zum dritten Mal in seinem Leben einem weiteren ‘Master’ dienen zu müssen. Dies alles hatte ihr auf eine erschreckende Weise gezeigt, wie wenig Vertrauen er zu Menschen hatte und wie oft dieses wenige Vertrauen missbraucht worden sein musste. Es hatte ihr beinahe körperliche Schmerzen zugefügt, ihn so zu sehen. In diesem Moment hatte sie erkennen müssen, dass sie dem mit Worten kaum etwas entgegensetzen konnte. Auch wenn der Kuss von ihm ausgegangen war, war er, aus seinem Gefühl heraus, die einzig logische Konsequenz gewesen.

Hermione seufzte leise. Langsam stand sie auf, strich ihren Pullover glatt und warf sich ihre Robe wieder über. Es wurde Zeit, sich auf das Ordenstreffen vorzubereiten. Sie selbst war zwar kein Mitglied des Phönixordens, aber sie war nicht bereit, den mit Sicherheit anstehenden Kampf allein Professor McGonagall zu überlassen. Und es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass es zu einer zumindest verbalen Auseinandersetzung kommen würde.

Die Stunde der Wahrheit war gekommen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es innerhalb des Ordens nicht zu einem Machtkampf kommen würde. Falls sich diese Hoffnung jedoch zerschlagen sollte, würde sie wissen, auf welcher Seite sie kämpfen würde — und nicht nur sie. Auf alles vorbereitet, straffte sie die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 

 **A/A-2:** Ich wünsche Euch ein frohes, glückliches Neues Jahr. Mögen all Eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen.

I wish you and your loved ones a happy, healthy and successful New Year.

Alea

 


	17. Nur ein Treffen des Ordens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Gefahr lauert manchmal dort, wo man sie am allerwenigsten erwartet.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

**Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

**Summary:** Die Gefahr lauert manchmal dort, wo man sie am allerwenigsten erwartet.

* * *

 

**Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

 

Kapitel 17 — Nur ein Treffen des Ordens?

Als Hermione und Harry die Küche betraten — er hatte Hermione zum Glück noch auf der Treppe abfangen und hastig über die Reaktionen von Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley und Ron informieren können — hatten sich die überlebenden Ordensmitglieder und die Familie Weasley bereits um den großen Tisch in der Essküche versammelt. Harry blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen: Der Küchentisch bog sich beinahe unter der Last der Köstlichkeiten, die Kreacher seit heute Morgen vorbereitet hatte. Harry musste seinen Blick regelrecht mit Gewalt davon losreißen und schaute seinen alten Hauself überwältigt und dankbar an. Über Kreachers Gesicht lief ein unübersehbares Strahlen. »Kreacher hat in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts viel dazugelernt«, flüsterte der alte Hauself sichtlich stolz, bevor er mit einem leisen _Plopp_ disapparierte.

Aber Harry verging das Lächeln, als er zu Professor McGonagall hinüberblickte. Er griff kurz nach Hermiones Hand und zog sie zum Tisch, wo sie sich auf die letzten beiden freien Stühle setzten, die Ginny für sie freigehalten hatte. Ohne dass es jemand bemerkte, schob er sacht seine Hand auf Ginnys Knie, die daraufhin seine Hand mit ihrer bedeckte. Augenblicklich kehrte in ihm eine wohltuende Ruhe ein. Er wunderte sich immer wieder, wie allein der Anblick von Ginny oder eine kurze Berührung von ihr es schaffen konnten, dass er sich fühlte, als ob ihm das gesamte Übel der Welt absolut nichts anhaben konnte.

Da Professor McGonagall die Weasleys inständig gebeten hatte, gegenüber den anderen Ordensmitgliedern noch Stillschweigen über die Tatsache zu bewahren, dass Severus Snape am Leben war, war es auch nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, dass sowohl Severus Snape als auch Madame Pomfrey im Moment noch nicht anwesend waren, wie Harry mit einem kurzen Rundumblick feststellte. Harry hoffte inbrünstig, dass es entgegen McGonagalls Befürchtungen zu keiner Auseinandersetzung innerhalb des Ordens kommen würde. Eine Spaltung der Gruppe in zwei unterschiedliche Lager wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt extrem bitter und sicherlich auch äußerst gefährlich.

Minerva McGonagall räusperte sich. »Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr gekommen seid und möchte das Wort gleich an unseren neuen Interim-Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt weiterreichen. Bitte, Kingsley.«

Der kahlköpfige riesige Mann nickte Minerva zu und erhob sich. »Danke, Minerva. In den letzten Tagen haben sich die Ereignisse in der Zaubererwelt fast überschlagen. Viele verschiedene Kommandoeinheiten aus Auroren sind seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts in ganz Großbritannien unterwegs, um noch immer auf freiem Fuß befindliche Todesser zu jagen und zu verhindern, dass diese auch nur im Ansatz die Möglichkeit erhalten, sich neu organisieren zu können. Durch die … Verhöre von Alecto und Amycus Carrow sowie die Vernehmungen von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy in Azkaban, die sich zum Schluss sehr kooperativ gezeigt haben, und die freiwillige Aussage von Draco Malfoy haben wir in Erfahrung bringen können, dass sich — wie wir bereits vermutet hatten — nicht alle Todesser während der Letzten Schlacht in Hogwarts aufgehalten haben, sondern ein Teil von ihnen als Reserve im Hintergrund in irgendwelchen geheimen Schlupfwinkeln verborgen blieb, um im Notfall eine erneute Angriffswelle zu starten, wozu es zum Glück nicht mehr gekommen ist.«

_‘… die sich zum Schluss sehr kooperativ gezeigt haben …’_ Hermione glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen. Doch ein schneller Blick zu Harry hinüber bestätigte ihr, dass auch er die richtigen Schlüsse aus Shacklebolts Worten und seinem kurzzeitigen Zögern vor dem Wort ‘Verhöre’ richtig gedeutet hatte. Sie erschauerte und sah, dass sich die Härchen an Harrys Unterarm aufgestellt hatten. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, dass sich die Verhörmethoden des Ministeriums vermutlich nur wenig von denen Voldemorts unterschieden, wenn man von der Verwendung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche absah — und selbst dessen war sich Hermione nicht vollkommen sicher.

Dass Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts sofort versucht hatten, sich auf die Seite der Sieger zu schlagen, überraschte niemanden wirklich. Schon in der Letzten Schlacht hatten Malfoy und seine Ehefrau nicht mehr auf Seiten Voldemorts gekämpft, sondern nur noch verzweifelt im Schloss und auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts nach ihrem Sohn gesucht, wie Hermione selbst erlebt hatte.

Sehr vorsichtig hatte Severus an einem der Abende in der Bibliothek das Thema auf die Malfoys und Malfoy Manor gebracht. Er hatte, nachdem er merkte, dass sie es nicht unterbinden würde, ihr von Narcissa und Draco erzählt, von den Abenden auf Malfoy Manor, aber auch von dem Unbrechbaren Eid, der Draco und ihn immer noch verband. Von Minerva McGonagall hatte er erfahren, dass sowohl Lucius als auch seine Frau gleich nach der Letzten Schlacht verhaftet und nach Azkaban gebracht worden waren. Draco hatte man ein paar Tage später seinen Zauberstab abgenommen und ihn in Malfoy Manor unter Hausarrest gestellt. Severus hoffte für Draco, dass das Ministerium sich nicht doch noch zu härteren Maßnahmen gegen den Jungen entschließen würde. Er wünschte ihm sicherlich keinen Aufenthalt in Azkaban.

Severus hatte ihr außerdem erzählt, dass das Ehepaar Malfoy ihr Anwesen Voldemort nicht freiwillig als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Alecto Carrow hatte ihm damals mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen in ihrem hässlichen Gesicht zugetragen, dass sie ein Gespräch zwischen Wurmschwanz und ihrem Master mitangehört hatte. Ihr Master habe darin mit großer Genugtuung zugegeben, dass er das Herrenhaus annektiert hatte und sich nur aus einem einzigen Grund in Malfoy Manor einquartiert habe: Um Lucius unter Kontrolle zu halten und ihn je nach Laune jederzeit für seine Misserfolge in der Vergangenheit bestrafen und durch die beständige Bedrohung seiner Familie genügend unter Druck setzen zu können, da er diesem am ehesten zutrauen würde, seinen Treueschwur zu brechen.

Bei diesen Worten hatte sich Hermione plötzlich daran erinnert, dass sie sich gewundert hatte, wie zerlumpt und abgezehrt der sonst so stolze und immer auf sein Äußeres bedachte Lucius Malfoy gewirkt hatte, als sie ihn nach der Letzten Schlacht in der Großen Halle gesehen hatte. _> Als wäre er schwer misshandelt worden … Und nicht nur er …<_, hatte sie gedacht. Nun hatte sie eine Erklärung dafür bekommen.

Voldemort hatte schon längere Zeit die Vermutung gehegt, dass Lucius ihm nicht mehr aus wirklicher innerer Überzeugung ergeben dienen würde, sondern dass ihn allein nur noch die panische Angst um seine Familie dazu trieb, so dass der Dunkle Lord nun mit harter Hand durchgriff. _‘Damit er niemals vergessen kann, wen er einst zu seinem Master erkoren hat und warum, wird Draco mein Faustpfand sein’_ , war das Zitat, das Alecto übermittelte. Doch weder Lucius noch Narcissa hätten zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf einen endgültigen Sieg Voldemorts gehofft, schon lange vor dem Einbruch bei Gringotts nicht mehr. Sie wussten, dass sie nur durch ein Wunder wieder in seiner Gunst aufsteigen konnten, doch ein Wunder war ihnen mit der Flucht des ‘Goldenen Trios’ aus Malfoy Manor erneut wie Sand durch die Finger geronnen. Zwischen den Zeilen hatte Hermione auch Severus’ eigene damalige Sorge um Draco herausgehört, die sicherlich nicht nur dem Unbrechbaren Eid geschuldet war. Trotzdem hielt sich ihr Mitleid für alle Malfoys in Grenzen.

Doch Hermione wurde abrupt von Shacklebolt in ihren eigenen Gedanken unterbrochen, als dieser weitersprach: »Wir wissen aus sicheren Quellen, dass mehrere Todesser sich bereits lange vor der Letzten Schlacht im Ausland aufgehalten haben, um dort das üble Gedankengut Voldemorts zu verbreiten, neue Anhänger zu gewinnen und den Boden zu bereiten, damit nach einem endgültigen Sieg Voldemorts in Großbritannien auch diese Länder bei nur minimalem Widerstand unter seine Herrschaft fallen konnten. Wenn wir richtig informiert wurden, dann haben sich jedoch auch einige seiner Anhänger für den Fall einer Niederlage ihres Meisters dort nach Schlupfwinkeln umgesehen. Nach dem, was wir jetzt zu wissen glauben, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass sich die verbliebenen auf der Flucht befindlichen Todesser — Merlin sei Dank — zum Großteil noch in Großbritannien aufhalten, einige sich jedoch auf dem Weg nach Australien, Rumänien und Frankreich befinden oder dort bereits abgetaucht sind.«

Das leise Aufkeuchen, das Hermione bei dieser Information entfuhr, nahm nur der neben ihr sitzende Harry wahr. Bei einem kurzen Seitenblick in ihr Gesicht musste er erkennen, dass sie leichenblass geworden war. Im selben Moment erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie ihnen damals erzählt hatte, dass sie aus Angst vor Voldemorts Schergen ihre Eltern ohne eine Erinnerung an ihr früheres Leben oder daran, dass sie überhaupt eine Tochter hatten, nach Australien geschickt hatte, um sie dort in Sicherheit zu bringen. Harry spürte, wie auch in ihm langsam ein Gefühl von Angst hochkroch, die Angst, dass seine beste Freundin selbst jetzt, nach der endgültigen Vernichtung Voldemorts, einen nicht wiedergutzumachenden Verlust erleiden könnte. Doch im Moment konnte er ihr weder Mut zusprechen noch helfen, so gern er es auch wollte.

»Dafür gibt es jedoch auch gute Neuigkeiten. In den letzten drei Tagen sind uns mehrere Todesser ins Netz gegangen, darunter sowohl Thorfinn Rowle, der nach der Schlacht entkommen konnte, und jetzt als Muggel verkleidet in Manchester aufgegriffen wurde, und Aurelius Selwyn, der gestern nach heftiger Gegenwehr durch Auror Proudfoot in der Nokturngasse festgenommen werden konnte. Beide sitzen jetzt wie alle anderen gefassten Todesser in Azkaban und warten dort auf ihre Prozesse vor dem Zaubergamot. Inzwischen wird in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung auf Hochtouren an den Anklagen gearbeitet. Ich denke, wir können uns darauf einstellen, dass wir in der nächsten Woche mit den ersten Prozessen beginnen werden.«

Beifälliges Gemurmel wurde laut und Kingsley Shacklebolt sah für einen Moment äußerst selbstzufrieden in die Runde. Allerdings wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr schnell wieder nachdenklich. »Trotz all unserer bisherigen Erfolge brauche ich wohl niemanden in diesem Raum darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Krieg noch nicht vorbei ist, und wir jede Unterstützung gebrauchen können, die uns angeboten wird. Ich denke dabei gerade an unsere bereits kampferprobten jungen Leute hier.« Ein durchdringender Blick aus harten braunen Augen traf Harry, bevor Shacklebolt erneut weitersprach: »Wir benötigen ganz besonders die Unterstützung unserer Kriegshelden, um der magischen Welt die Sicherheit und das Vertrauen wiederzugeben, nach denen sie seit Voldemorts Fall lechzt.«

Er schaute erwartungsvoll von Harry zu Hermione. Dass er Ron nicht einen einzigen Blick zuwarf, bestätigte Hermione nur in ihrem Verdacht, dass Ron auf keinen Fall nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, um einen vernünftigen Abschluss zu machen, sondern bereits zugesagt hatte, sofort einen wie auch immer gearteten Posten im Ministerium anzutreten, vermutlich als angehender Auror. Sie zuckte innerlich nur verständnislos die Schultern. Nun, es war seine Entscheidung — ganz allein seine — und sie hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen, da sie alles versucht hatte, um Ron davon zu überzeugen, dass ein richtiger Schulabschluss wichtig war.

Hermione fühlte sich immer mehr an ihre Begegnung mit Shacklebolt im Büro des Schulleiters in Hogwarts erinnert. Sicher, er gab auch wichtige Informationen weiter, aber seine Wortwahl und sein Ton ähnelten stark den Wahlkampfreden von Muggel-Politikern.

Shacklebolt war jedoch immer noch nicht mit seiner — wie Hermione dies zwischenzeitlich empfunden hatte — Wahlkampfrede fertig. »In den letzten Tagen sind viele unserer Angestellten, die seit der Übernahme des Ministeriums durch Voldemort ihrem Arbeitsplatz ferngeblieben sind oder aufgrund des persönlichen Risikos fernbleiben mussten, in das Ministerium zurückgekehrt. Ein Großteil der in dieser Zeit dort verbliebenen Beschäftigten stand unzweifelhaft unter dem Imperius-Fluch, aus dem sie nun erwacht sind. Dies stellt uns wie damals, nach dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort, vor das Problem des selbstverständlich zu erwartenden Vertrauensverlustes unserer Mitarbeiter untereinander, etwas, das wir dringend unter Kontrolle bringen müssen. Abgesehen davon haben wir viele Verluste zu beklagen, gerade unter den Muggelgeborenen. Diese Stellen müssen, wenn wir unsere ehemaligen Angestellten nicht ausfindig machen können oder es sich herausstellen sollte, dass sie sich unter den zahllosen Opfern befinden, so schnell wie möglich neu besetzt werden.«

»Haben Sie herausfinden können, wohin die ‘Kommission zur Registrierung Muggelstämmiger’ uns Muggelgeborene — Entschuldigen Sie — die ‘von Voldemort nicht erwünschten Menschen’ hat bringen lassen?«, fragte Hermione jetzt allerdings angespannt, während sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl aufrichtete. Sie erinnerte sich immer noch nur mit Entsetzen und Abscheu an das von Dolores Umbridge selbst im Ministerium durchgeführte Verhör von Mary Elizabeth Cattermole und den abgerissenen Mann in der Winkelgasse, der sie — als sie sich durch den Vielsafttrank in Bellatrix Lestrange verwandelt hatte — angefleht hatte, ihm den Aufenthaltsort seiner Frau und seiner Kinder zu nennen. Noch immer gehörten diese Bilder zu den Alpträumen, von denen sie nachts regelmäßig heimgesucht wurde.

Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr entsetzt zu und einige der Ordensmitglieder setzten dazu an, etwas zu erwidern, als Kingsley ihnen zuvor kam und nun die erste wirkliche Reaktion auf den Horror zeigte, den sie alle erlebt hatten, indem er sie voller Mitleid anschaute und leise seufzte. »Sie brauchen sich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen, Miss Granger. Ich selbst bin zwar nicht muggelgeboren, aber ich kann bis zu einem gewissen Punkt nachempfinden, wie Sie sich fühlen müssen. Es tut mir ausgesprochen leid.

Ein Teil der Muggelgeborenen wurden nach Azkaban gebracht und dort inhaftiert. Die meisten festgenommenen Muggelgeborenen wurden allerdings auf die Insel Eday gebracht und dort in einem ebenfalls durch Dementoren bewachten Lager festgehalten. Diejenigen, die das Martyrium in dieser Hölle überlebt haben, werden seitdem zusammen mit ihren Familien von Medihexen mit einer speziellen Ausbildung in Muggel-Psychologie betreut. Allerdings haben wir bisher nicht den Verbleib aller verschwundenen Personen klären können. Wir haben jedoch die schreckliche Vermutung, dass Voldemorts Todesser viele von ihnen — zumeist Hexen mit ihren Kindern — in ihre geheimen Schlupfwinkel verschleppt haben, um dort ... mit ihnen zu ... ‘spielen’.« Shacklebolts Gesicht zeigte genau das Grauen, das auch alle anderen bei diesen Worten fühlten.

Jeder der Anwesenden in diesem Raum hatte genug Vorstellungskraft, was dort mit den Opfern geschehen sein musste. Von den anderen unbemerkt — abgesehen von Harry, der unter dem Tisch vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand griff und sie fest umschloss — saß Hermione verkrümmt und regungslos auf ihrem Stuhl, tief in ihren Gedanken über das Entsetzliche verloren. Besonders für sie bedeutete dieser Teil von Shacklebolts Bericht erneut ein Abtauchen in den Horror, den sie für sich selbst vorausgesehen hatte, wenn die Todesser ihrer habhaft geworden wären. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge formten sich ungewollt und ungefragt die Bilder ihrer eigenen Erlebnisse in Malfoy Manor. Um wie viel schlimmer mussten die Dinge sein, die diese Bedauernswerten hatten erleiden müssen. Als sie den Kopf hob, um Harry anzusehen, sah dieser Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern.

»Was kann der Orden dabei übernehmen?«, fragte Bill Weasley entschlossen, aufgerüttelt durch die furchtbaren Informationen des Amtierenden Zaubereiministers.

Kingsley sah Bill bedauernd an. »Dabei? — Nichts. Wir haben mehrere Gruppen aus jungen freiwilligen Nicht-Auroren des Ministeriums zusammengestellt, die allerdings sehr gute Noten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatten, die die zum Teil äußerst verborgen liegenden Schlupfwinkel absuchen, von denen wir durch die Verhöre von in Azkaban sitzenden Todessern erfahren haben, und natürlich auch andere Stellen. Ich möchte, dass diese Angelegenheit ausschließlich in den Händen von Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums liegt, falls es bei den späteren Verhandlungen vor dem Zaubergamot zu Unstimmigkeiten hinsichtlich der Abläufe von Festnahmen kommen sollte. Wir müssen uns nicht auch noch juristische Probleme aufhalsen.

Doch es gibt etwas, was die Mitglieder des Ordens tun könnten. Wir, das heißt das Ministerium, müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Überlebenden der magischen Gemeinschaft wieder Hoffnung schöpfen. Die Zerstörungen im gesamten Land sind enorm, und das betrifft leider nicht nur die magischen Bezirke in den Großstädten, sondern auch ganze Städte und Dörfer in von Muggeln bewohnten Teilen Großbritanniens. Ich war erst heute Morgen selbst in einigen Stadtteilen in Muggel-London und in der Winkelgasse, um mir dort ein Bild über das Ausmaß der Schäden und des menschlichen Elends zu machen.« Man konnte ihm ansehen. dass ihn das Erlebte zutiefst erschüttert hatte.

»Aber was soll der Orden tun?«, fragte nun auch Dädalus Diggel, dessen Zylinder ihm gerade vom Kopf zu rutschen drohte, was er mit einem beherzten Griff eben noch verhindern konnte.

»Nun, wie ich schon sagte, wir müssen die Menschen wenigstens in Ansätzen über unsere Reformbemühungen informieren, müssen ihnen sagen, dass es keinen Sinn macht, jetzt aufzugeben, nachdem Voldemort endgültig besiegt wurde, müssen ihnen versichern, dass das Ministerium alles in seiner Macht Stehende unternehmen wird, um ihre vermissten Angehörigen zu finden und zu ihnen zurückzubringen. Ein Anfang, Informationen unter die Leute zu bringen, wurde bereits gemacht, wenn auch nicht dort, wo ich es bevorzugt hätte.« Er sah Harry dabei scharf an, der bereits zu ahnen begann, worauf Shacklebolt hinaus wollte. Er versteifte sich innerlich. Niemals würde er sich zu einer Marionette des Ministeriums machen lassen, und sei es auch für einen noch so guten Zweck. Dies war schon Rufus Scrimgeour nicht gelungen, es würde auch jetzt nicht funktionieren.

Kingsley Shacklebolt vermittelte inzwischen den nicht zu übersehenden Eindruck, als ob er sich bei dieser Aussage in seiner Haut nicht wirklich wohlfühlen würde. »Diejenigen unter uns, die den Menschen da draußen durch den Krieg oder ihre früheren und jetzigen Tätigkeiten bekannt sind, sollten sich mit dem _Tagespropheten_ in Verbindung setzen. Damit erreichen wir viele der Überlebenden, können vielleicht ein wenig Hoffnung, Zuversicht und Vertrauen zurückgewinnen.« Er konnte jetzt niemandem mehr in die Augen schauen, was für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich war.

»Wir sollen Interviews geben??? Im _Tagespropheten_???«, brachte Minerva McGonagall die ganze Sache äußerst entrüstet auf den Punkt. Sie sah aus, als ob sie Kingsley im nächsten Moment an die Gurgel springen wollte, wobei ein derartiges Verhalten vollständig von ihrer gewohnten Selbstbeherrschung und Steifheit abwich. Doch allein die Erwähnung dieser Zeitung musste selbst bei Professor McGonagall die Galle zum Überlaufen bringen. Auch die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens schauten völlig ungläubig und empört auf den Amtierenden Zaubereiminister. »Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Kingsley! Jeder von uns hat weitaus Besseres zu tun, als sich für Propagandazwecke ausgerechnet mit dem _ Tagespropheten_ abzugeben!«

»Das kannst du von mir nicht erwarten.« Arthur Weasley lehnte Kingsleys Ansinnen nachdrücklich ab, während seine Frau ihm zustimmend zunickte. »Ganz bestimmt nicht. Nicht mit diesem … Lügenblatt!«, setzte sie hinzu.

»Niemals!«, entfuhr es Hermione entschieden.

»Ich habe alles gesagt, was zu sagen war«, erklärte Harry.

»Wir brauchen in dieser Zeit handfeste Dinge, keine leeren Worte. Zu allererst muss Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut werden, damit die Kinder weiter zur Schule gehen können. Dies würde den Menschen dort draußen zeigen, dass es eine Welt nach Voldemort gibt, eine Welt, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt, eine Welt, in der unsere Kinder eine Zukunft haben, in Frieden lernen und leben dürfen. Hogwarts ist ein Sinnbild der magischen Gemeinschaft.« Noch nie hatte Harry Professor McGonagall dermaßen inbrünstig erlebt. Und er stimmte ihr aus ganzem Herzen zu.

Shacklebolt hatte sicherlich mit Ablehnung gerechnet, jedoch nicht mit diesem enormen Ausmaß, noch dazu, wo alle bei diesem Thema absolut einer Meinung zu sein schienen. Er hob abwehrend beide Hände. »Nun … aber …« Hilflos musste er erkennen, auf welche massive Ablehnung sein Vorschlag bei allen Ordensmitgliedern stieß.

»Ich muss zugeben, dass dieser Vorschlag nicht von mir kommt«, versuchte er sich aus der Affaire zu ziehen. Immer noch wand er sich unter der bei allen Anwesenden offensichtlichen Verärgerung. »Mein vor kurzem neu ernannter Pressesprecher war der Meinung, dass es eine gute Idee wäre.«

»Bei Merlins Bart, wer soll denn dieser neue Pressesprecher sein?«, mischte sich nun auch die ansonsten für ihre so ruhige Art bekannte Hestia Jones laut ein.

»Mr. Weasley … Percy Weasley.«

»Percy???!!!«, entfuhr es Arthur Weasley überrascht. Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu Percy herum, der vorhin gemeinsam mit Shacklebolt gekommen war, und der Angesprochene wollte im ersten Moment am liebsten unter den Tisch kriechen, hob aber dann trotzig den Kopf.

»Nun … ja … es hat doch bei … bei Harry funktioniert! Sein Interview im _Klitterer_ — ich dachte … nun, ich dachte …«, stammelte Percy, während hektische rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen erschienen.

»Verdammt, als ob du nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet hättest!«, entfuhr es Hermione leise zischend. Allerdings hatte sie anscheinend doch nicht so leise gesprochen, wie sie gehofft hatte, denn diesmal drehten sich alle Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Sie erstarrte in der Bewegung und konnte gleichzeitig fühlen, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen kroch. Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. »Ist doch wahr!«, verteidigte sie sich.

Percy rutschte in seinem Stuhl noch eine Etage weiter nach unten, während bis auf Ginny alle anderen Weasleys sie reichlich missbilligend betrachteten. »Er hat es doch nur gut gemeint«, versuchte Mrs. Weasley Hermione vorsichtig zu beschwichtigen. »Schließlich wussten wir damals noch nicht …«

»Gut gemeint??? Ich weiß nicht, was daran ‘ _gut gemeint_ ’ gewesen sein soll!« Hermione konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen und unterbrach Mrs. Weasley abrupt. Sie spürte immer mehr Ärger in sich aufsteigen, bis sie kurz vor der Explosion stand. Wie konnten sie auch nur versuchen, Percys Verrat als freundliche Geste hinzustellen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey und die anderen nicht so schnell reagiert hätten. Im besten Fall würde Severus jetzt in Azkaban sitzen, im schlechtesten … nein, daran wollte Hermione nicht einmal denken.

»Miss Granger, ich glaube, Sie sollten nach oben gehen und Jemanden holen. Und — lassen Sie sich bitte Zeit dabei«, ließ sich plötzlich Professor McGonagalls jetzt wieder ruhige Stimme vernehmen. Es schien, dass sie genau erkannt hatte, dass ihre ehemalige Schülerin kurz davor stand, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Mit diesem Manöver hoffte sie, Hermione wenigstens für kurze Zeit aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. »Wir werden in der Zwischenzeit diese spezielle Angelegenheit klären.«

Hermione sah, wie Kingsley Shacklebolt gereizt die Lippen zusammenkniff und ein hartes »Hmpf« ausstieß, als er begriff, wen Minerva McGonagall holen ließ. Sie erhob sich widerstrebend, jedoch nicht, ohne noch einen bohrenden Blick auf sämtliche Weasleys und auch auf Shacklebolt abzuschießen. »Ja, Professor«, antwortete sie leise und verließ langsam die Küche.

Mit bleiernen Füßen, die sich bei jedem Schritt immer schwerer anfühlten, stieg sie die Treppe empor. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, sich einzugestehen, dass sie Angst hatte — nicht vor Severus, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht — sondern vor dem, was dort unten in der Küche vor sich gehen würde. Sie begann sich zu fragen, welche unliebsamen Überraschungen sie nachher erwarten würden, inwieweit Professor McGonagall die Lage unter Kontrolle haben würde, wenn sie Beide die Küche betreten würden. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zur Bibliothek.

Poppy Pomfrey und Severus Snape schienen in eine lebhafte Diskussion verwickelt zu sein, als Hermione hereinkam. Madame Pomfrey lächelte sie sofort strahlend an, während Severus wie üblich nur eine Augenbraue hochzog.

»Hermione — ich darf Sie doch Hermione nennen — ich möchte Ihnen für alles danken, was Sie für Severus getan haben. Ich bin so glücklich.« Poppy war aufgestanden und nahm Hermione ohne weitere Umstände in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. »Sie wissen gar nicht, _wie_ glücklich Sie mich gemacht haben, mein Kind. Dass Severus am Leben ist, ist für mich das schönste Geschenk.«

Zum ersten Mal in ihrer langjährigen Bekanntschaft mit Poppy Pomfrey konnte Hermione Tränen in den Augen der anderen Frau sehen, die normalerweise durch nichts zu erschüttern war. »Aber — ich habe doch gar nichts Besonderes getan!«

»Nichts Besonderes getan? — Hermione, Severus hat mir erzählt, was Sie wirklich in der Heulenden Hütte für ihn getan haben. Ich stehe für immer in Ihrer Schuld. Und widersprechen Sie mir nicht!«, setzte sie hinzu, als Hermione dazu ansetzte, »Severus ist mein Junge, und ich bin mehr Familie für ihn, als seine eigene es jemals gewesen ist. Seitdem er das erste Mal als Elfjähriger, gezeichnet von Flüchen, die ihm James Potter und seine Freunde auf den Hals gehetzt haben, in meinen Krankenflügel gebracht wurde, habe ich mich um ihn gekümmert. Und du bist besser auch ganz still, mein Junge. Ich kann auch hinten sehen!«

Severus Snape verzog ertappt das Gesicht und Hermione grinste belustigt. Wie ein kleiner Junge zurechtgewiesen zu werden, war sicherlich nicht das, was einem Mann wie Severus Snape oft passierte. Dann jedoch erinnerte sie sich an ihren Auftrag. »Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten, Sie zu holen. Sie ist im Augenblick gerade damit beschäftigt, die Mitglieder des Ordens mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, dass Sie am Leben sind.«

»Na, darum beneide ich sie nicht — ehrlich nicht«, murmelte Poppy vor sich hin. »Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie wenigstens vernünftig genug ist und sich im Eifer des Gefechts nicht dazu hinreißen lässt, Ihre Rolle dabei zu erwähnen. Sie haben sich damit sicherlich keine Freunde gemacht, Hermione.«

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermione die Matrone von Hogwarts. »Nun, das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Als ich den Zauber warf, habe ich damit auch entschieden, dass seine Feinde auch meine Feinde sein werden«, gab sie offen zu.

»Oh, Kind!« Madame Pomfrey keuchte entsetzt auf. »Ist Ihnen denn eigentlich nicht bewusst gewesen, welche Konsequenzen auf Sie zukommen könnten?«

»Doch, natürlich. Das erinnert mich übrigens daran: Unser Amtierender Zaubereiminister schien nicht gerade erbaut darüber zu sein, als er begriff, wer Ihnen Unterschlupf gewährt hat. Kann es sein, dass Sie ihn mit irgendetwas verärgert haben?« Hermione hatte nicht einmal geahnt, wie ironisch sie selbst sein konnte. Sie sah Severus nun mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, eine beinahe perfekte Imitation seines eigenen Verhaltens.

»Ich vermute, er hat die Sache mit dem auf wundersame Weise verschwundenen Zauberstab ziemlich übel genommen«, antwortete Poppy schelmisch grinsend, bevor Severus auch nur reagieren konnte. »Er hat mir sowieso kein Wort davon geglaubt und es hat mich stark gewundert, dass er nicht Severus von seinem Krankenlager hochgescheucht hat, damit er das Bett in aller Ruhe auseinandernehmen konnte. Sie müssen wissen, Kingsley Shacklebolt hat schon zu Albus’ Zeiten Severus niemals wirklich getraut. — Leider«, seufzte sie dann.

»Und dann haben Sie mir ausgerechnet ihn als Verbündeten empfohlen?« Einen Moment lang war Hermione regelrecht entsetzt, doch sie fand die Antwort auf ihre eigene Frage, noch bevor Poppy Pomfrey irgendetwas erwidern konnte. »Ja, natürlich: Er ist der Einzige vom Orden, der im Ministerium wirklich Einfluss hat.«

Poppy nickte nur.

Hermione überlegte kurz. »Dann wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn ich Ihren Zauberstab wieder in Verwahrung nehme, bis wir sicher wissen, dass Professor McGonagall Shacklebolt von der Wahrheit überzeugt und alle da unten auf unsere Seite gebracht hat.«

»Nein!!!« Severus Antwort kam scharf und entschieden.

Sie konnte seine Reaktion sogar verstehen. Für jeden Zauberer und jede Hexe war es unvorstellbar, freiwillig auf ihren Zauberstab zu verzichten. »Ich habe ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache, Severus«, sagte sie eindringlich. » _Bitte_ …«

»Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird«, antwortete Severus griesgrämig.

Hermione erkannte sehr schnell, dass sein Knurren nichts mit ihr persönlich zu tun hatte, sondern dass er seinen Zauberstab in Wirklichkeit nur absolut ungern erneut aus der Hand geben wollte, und sei es auch nur für kurze Zeit. Sie konnte es nachfühlen, denn sie wusste genau: Ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab fühlte sich vollkommen nackt. Um wie viel schlimmer musste es für ihn sein, der ein Leben lang hatte auf der Hut sein müssen.

»Da bin ich allerdings ganz anderer Meinung«, mischte sich plötzlich Madame Pomfrey resolut ein. »Ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee. Zumindest, bis wir uns sicher sind. Komm, Severus, lass’ uns auf Nummer Sicher gehen, gib ihn ihr. «

Severus versuchte erfolglos, sie in Grund und Boden zu starren. Es half ihm dabei auch nicht sonderlich, dass Hermione bereits die Hand ausgestreckt hatte und wartete.

»Nun mach’ schon, Severus!«, entfuhr es Poppy genervt.

Mit unübersehbarer Gereiztheit beugte sich Severus Snape der knappen Mehrheitsentscheidung und reichte Hermione extrem widerwillig und ohne ein Wort seinen Zauberstab. Sie nahm ihn und steckte ihn wieder in die Innentasche ihrer Roben, dorthin, wo er schon einmal sicher vor den Blicken Anderer verborgen gewesen war.

»Gehen wir«, knurrte er verärgert.

»Ich begleite euch, werde aber vor der Tür stehen bleiben«, sagte Poppy, sehr zu Hermiones Erleichterung. Ihre Angst wurde mit jeder weiteren vergehenden Minute immer stärker. Ja, sie hatte Vertrauen zu ihrer Professorin, und doch, sie wusste nicht, was dort unten ablief. Mit extrem gemischten Gefühlen lief sie hinter Severus her, der schon fast die Treppe erreicht hatte.

Als sie ihn endlich eingeholt hatte, konnten sie alle bereits hier auf dem Treppenabsatz im ersten Stock das lautstarke Stimmengewirr aus der Küche vernehmen. Die Neuigkeit von Snapes Überleben hatte, wie es schien, eine erbittert geführte verbale Auseinandersetzung zwischen seinen Befürwortern und Gegnern ausgelöst. Hermione konnte die einzelnen Stimmen nicht den jeweiligen Parteien zuordnen oder die Worte verstehen, die durch die Küchentür schallten, ahnte jedoch anhand der Lautstärke, dass sich dort wohl tumultartige Szenen abspielen mussten.

»Oh, wie sehr sie sich freuen, dass ich lebe«, hörte sie Severus sarkastisch murmeln.

Hermione verspürte in ihrem Herzen einen brennenden Schmerz bei diesen Worten. Sie konnte nicht anders: Sie griff instinktiv nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sacht. Als sie zu ihm aufschaute, traf sie ein angespannter Blick aus tiefschwarzen Augen, in denen für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit standen. Doch dieser Moment war so schnell wieder vorbei, dass Hermione sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich beides nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Der Blick, den Poppy Pomfrey auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger warf, blieb ihren Augen ebenfalls verborgen, sonst hätte sie mit Leichtigkeit entdecken können, wieviel Wohlwollen, Dankbarkeit und schiere Seligkeit darin lag.

Ohne dass Hermione seine Hand losließ, stiegen sie die beiden Treppen zur Küche hinunter, während Madame Pomfrey ihnen folgte.

Dann jedoch konnte Hermione plötzlich eine der Stimmen ihrem Besitzer zuordnen. »Jetzt ist Schluss!«, brüllte Harry über den tosenden Lärm hinweg, der augenblicklich erstarb. »Sie sind hier bei mir zu Gast und ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie so über ihn reden. Ohne ihn hätten wir nicht die leiseste Chance gehabt, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Severus Snape mag in den Augen der Menschen viele Fehler begangen haben, doch in Wirklichkeit ist es doch nur Eines, das Sie dermaßen aufgebracht reagieren lässt: Dass ausgerechnet der Mann, den Sie verachtet, wenn nicht sogar gehasst haben, einer der größten Helden dieses Krieges ist. Auch wenn ich Sirius und Remus wirklich gemocht habe und meinen Vater nie kennenlernen durfte, ich schäme mich für die Art und Weise, wie mein Vater und seine Freunde mit Professor Snape umgegangen sind. Verdammt, jedes Wort von mir im _Klitterer_ war ernst gemeint. Und ja, ich wiederhole es noch einmal: Wären die Umstände andere gewesen, ich wäre _unglaublich_ stolz darauf, ihn zum Vater zu haben!« Nach diesen Worten breitete sich eine tödliche Stille aus.

Für einen Moment, der wie eine Ewigkeit schien, hatte Hermione den Atem angehalten. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie Harry derartig wütend erlebt. Doch die Worte ihres besten Freundes erfüllten sie auch mit unbeschreibbarem Stolz. Sie wandte ihren Blick erneut Severus zu, der wie sie den Atem angehalten hatte und sie nun vollkommen ungläubig anstarrte.

»Verstehen Sie nun, Severus? Das ist der wirkliche Junge-der-lebt«, flüsterte sie.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drückte Hermione langsam und vorsichtig die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, um in die Küche hineinspähen zu können. Ihr Blick fiel teils auf bleiche, aber auch auf hektisch gerötete extrem angespannte Gesichter, auf Menschen, die nicht in der Lage zu sein schienen, das eben Gehörte ohne das Gefühl von Fassungslosigkeit oder Zorn zu verarbeiten. Die meisten schauten bestürzt und wie im Schock auf die leere und ziemlich ramponierte Tischplatte mit den kreuz und quer verlaufenden Einkerbungen, die viele kleine fleißige Hauselfenhände im Laufe der Jahre auf ihr hinterlassen hatten. Kreacher musste seine vorbereiteten Köstlichkeiten während ihrer Abwesenheit aufgrund der heftigen Spannungen irgendwo in Sicherheit gebracht haben.

Die Erste, die sich einigermaßen fing, war Minerva McGonagall. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute Hermione an. »Kommen Sie herein. Die Katze ist aus dem Sack.« Sie klang erschöpft und angespannt, ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert.

Hermione öffnete nun die Tür ganz und schob sich vorsichtig herein. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und sah, dass Severus ihr folgte und neben sie trat. Auf das, was sich in den nächsten Sekunden ereignete, hatte niemand von ihnen in irgendeiner Form vorbereitet sein können. Alles geschah so schnell, dass keiner der Anwesenden die Möglichkeit hatte, in das weitere Geschehen einzugreifen.

»Verräter!«, zischte eine hasserfüllte Stimme. » _Sectumsempra_!« Ein Stuhl polterte zu Boden und eine dunkle geduckte Gestalt hielt einen Zauberstab direkt auf Professor Snapes Brustkorb gerichtet.

»Nein!«, schrie Hermione, riss ihren Zauberstab heraus und warf sich mit voller Wucht gegen Severus. Sie schaffte es, ihren Körper schützend vor seinen zu werfen, bevor der Aufprall sie beide zu Boden riss. Ihr » _Protego_!« kam einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät, um den schwarzmagischen Fluch noch abwehren zu können.

Gleichzeitig hallten mehrere » _Expelliarmus_!« durch den Raum und sämtliche Ordensmitglieder stürzten sich zeitgleich auf den Angreifer, der unter einem Knäuel von Körpern regelrecht begraben wurde. Schreie gellten durch die Küche und Kommandos wurden gebrüllt. Es dauerte in Wirklichkeit nur Sekunden, bis der gesamte Horror vorbei und der rothaarige Angreifer überwältigt war. Mehrere starke Männer waren dazu nötig, ihn festzuhalten und doch gelang es ihm kurzzeitig, wenigstens einen Arm loszureißen. Dabei schob sich unbeabsichtigterweise sein linker Ärmel nach oben und der Arm wurde entblößt. Auf dem Unterarm war das bereits im Verblassen befindliche Dunkle Mal immer noch deutlich zu erkennen.

»Percy!«, flüsterte Mrs. Weasley mit einem Blick voller Entsetzen auf ihren drittältesten Sohn. »Percy! Nein, nicht _du_!« Ihre Augen glitten fassungslos zwischen dem Dunklen Mal auf seinem Arm und seinem Gesicht hin und her. »Das kann nicht sein! Neiiiin!!!«, schrie sie dann voller Verzweiflung und brach in den Armen ihres Mannes haltlos schluchzend zusammen.

Nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später spuckte Percy aus und traf Kingsley Shacklebolt mitten ins Gesicht. »Muggel-Freunde und Blutsverräter allesamt«, schrie er höhnisch. »Verdammt sollt ihr sein.«

Erschüttertes Schweigen folgte diesen Worten, unterbrochen von einem stöhnenden Röcheln.

Hermione hatte noch gefühlt, wie sie ein Stoß traf, der ihren Körper hart gegen Severus’ Körper prallen ließ, bevor sie beide zu Boden stürzten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand die Welt still, als ihr Blick tief in obsidianschwarze Augen eintauchte, in denen blankes Entsetzen und eisige Angst zu lesen waren, Augen, die sie gefangen nahmen und ein Versprechen gaben. Einen Moment glaubte sie, das Prickeln von Magie an ihrem Schulterblatt zu spüren. Sie hob langsam die Hand und schmiegte sie um seine Wange. Wärme durchflutete sie, als seine Finger ihre umschlossen, bis plötzlich ein furchtbarer Schmerz durch ihren Körper schoss.

»Severus …«

Dann umfing sie willkommene Dunkelheit.

»Hermione!«, flüsterte eine heisere Stimme, aus der der absolute Horror klang, und die Harry unzweifelhaft als die von Severus Snape identifizierte.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	18. Eskalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Kampf um ein Leben führt bei allen Beteiligten zu eigenen, nicht immer willkommenen Erkenntnissen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Summary:** Der Kampf um ein Leben führt bei allen Beteiligten zu eigenen, nicht immer willkommenen Erkenntnissen.

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 18 — Eskalation

»Hermione! Neiiiin!!!« Harrys Entsetzensschrei hallte durch die Küche, und er stürzte zur Tür hinüber, während Ron immer noch wie angewurzelt an der gleichen Stelle stand. Harry sah nicht mehr, wie aus den Zauberstäben von Kingsley Shacklebolt und Hestia Jones lange Seile schossen, um Percy Weasley, der sich immer noch wie wild gebärdete, der mit aller Kraft versuchte, sich zu befreien und wüste Beschimpfungen in Richtung seiner Eltern und des Ministeriums brüllte, wie ein Paket zu verschnüren, hörte nicht, wie Bill Weasley einen _Silencio_ -Zauber über seinen Bruder warf, um ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen und zwischendurch Arthur Weasley selbst » _Petrificus Totalus!«_ brüllte, um ihn endgültig ruhig zu stellen. Nackte Angst schnürte Harry die Kehle zu, als er die riesige Blutlache sah, in der Hermione lag.

Neben ihr knieten Severus Snape und Poppy Pomfrey mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf dem Boden. Sie hatten ihr die Robe und die Bluse, die sie darunter trug und die beide mehrere sich kreuzende lange Schnitte aufwiesen, bereits heruntergerissen, so dass ihr weißer Baumwoll-BH sichtbar war. Er schob die Kette beiseite, die um ihren Hals hing und deren Anhänger in diesem Moment grün aufblitzte. Seine Hand erstarrte für einen Augenblick mitten in der Luft, und er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Im Gegensatz zu den ihn umgebenden Geräuschen und Geschehnissen, die er vollkommen ausgeblendet hatte, erinnerte ihn ein leises Stöhnen von Hermione allerdings sofort daran, warum er hier auf dem Boden kniete. Nicht einmal eine Sekunde später wandte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit den schweren Verletzungen zu, da ihm bewusst war, was von seiner Umsicht und seiner Konzentration abhing. Die Jeans, in die eine der entsetzlichen Schnittwunden eintauchte, war geöffnet und beide beugten sich nun über ihren Körper, wo der schwarzmagische Zauberspruch ihre gesamte linke Seite bis weit über ihren Unterbauch hinunter mit mehreren Schnitten tief aufgeschlitzt hatte.

Madame Pomfrey hatte bereits mehrere der stärksten Heilzauber, die die magische Welt jemals entwickelt hatte, über die klaffenden Wunden gesprochen, die dafür sorgten, dass wenigstens die schlimmsten Blutungen gestillt wurden und eventuelle Folgewirkungen einer solchen Verletzung ausbleiben würden, doch Poppy wusste, dass diese Zauber die Wunden auf keinen Fall heilen konnten. Severus, der den Fluch schließlich genau kannte — immerhin hatte er ihn in seinem sechsten Schuljahr selbst geschaffen — begann ohne auch nur eine weitere Sekunde verstreichen zu lassen damit, den Gegenfluch zu werfen, der in Harrys Ohren seltsamerweise wie ein Lied klang, Erst damit gelang es, Hermiones Wunden zu verschließen und die höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls verletzten inneren Organe zu regenerieren.

»Wir brauchen einen blutbildenden Trank. Sie verliert zu viel Blut«, rief Madame Pomfrey, an niemanden im Speziellen gewandt.

Harry überbrückte die kurze Distanz mit einem einzigen Satz und ließ sich neben Madame Pomfrey auf die Knie fallen. Er begann hektisch, die Innentaschen von Hermiones zerfetzter Robe zu durchwühlen, bis er fand, was er suchte: Die kleine, mit Perlen besetzte Handtasche. Er öffnete sie und spähte kritisch hinein. Doch sie war zu vollgestopft und das Chaos dort drinnen ließ ihn geradezu schwindlig werden. Also half er sich auf magische Art. » _Accio_ Blutbildungstrank!«, zischte er hektisch, und der Trank flog augenblicklich in seine Hand. Sofort reichte er ihn an Madame Pomfrey weiter, die die Phiole entkorkte und den Inhalt vorsichtig der bewusstlosen Hermione einflößte.

Vor Harrys inneres Auge schob sich eine Erinnerung aus seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts. Er war im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe auf einen heulenden Draco gestoßen und hatte im Verlauf der folgenden Auseinandersetzung genau diesen, vom Halbblutprinzen geschaffenen Zauberspruch auf ihn losgelassen, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was dieser bewirkte. Damals war durch einen glücklichen Zufall — wie Harry heute zuzugeben bereit war — Professor Snape dazugekommen und hatte, nachdem er Dracos entsetzliche Schnittwunden mit dem ebenfalls von ihm selbst entwickelten Gegenzauber geheilt hatte, Diptam verordnet. _> Diptam! Gibt es hier irgendwo Diptam?<_, fragte sich Harry fieberhaft. Dann erinnerte er sich an das Labor im Keller und stürzte los. Ein äußerst irritierter Blick von Madame Pomfrey folgte ihm, während Severus’ Augen sich keinen Augenblick von Hermiones wie leblos ausgestreckt daliegendem Körper lösten.

Inzwischen hatten sich — bis auf Kingsley Shacklebolt, der noch immer drohend mit gezogenem Zauberstab und fassungsloser Miene über Percy stand — auch die anderen näher herangeschoben und standen nun um die immer noch in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit auf dem Fußboden liegende Hermione herum. Professor McGonagalls Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub, ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und sie hielt sich wie haltsuchend an Hestia Jones fest. Molly Weasley klammerte sich immer noch haltlos weinend an ihren Mann, und schluchzte bei dem sich ihr bietenden Anblick noch lauter, während Ginny mit angezogenen Beinen ganz allein auf dem Boden hockte und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Auf allen Gesichtern spiegelte sich unglaubliches Entsetzen wider und die Angst um das Leben ihrer Schülerin, Freundin und Mitkämpferin schnürte ihnen die Kehle zu. Jedem von ihnen wurde erst jetzt mit erschreckender Klarheit bewusst, dass der Zauberspruch zwar nicht sein ursprüngliches Ziel getroffen, jedoch trotzdem ebenso entsetzliche Dinge verursacht hatte.

Ron wollte vorsichtig zu Hermione hinüberrutschen, als sein Bruder ihn mit festem Griff packte und ihn nachdrücklich daran hinderte. Er wollte protestieren, doch Bill Weasley wies mit einem leichten Kopfnicken auf die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Severus Snape hatte Hermiones Oberkörper behutsam hochgenommen, bettete ihren Kopf vorsichtig in seine Armbeuge und strich ihr nun wie unter einem Zwang eine vorwitzige Locke aus der Stirn. Dann legte er sanft seine Handfläche an ihre Wange und streichelte diese unglaublich zärtlich mit seinem Daumen. Das Bild, das sich den Augen der Umstehenden bot, bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung.

Rons lautes Aufkeuchen ging in dem Gepolter unter, als in diesem Moment Harry wieder durch die Tür gestürzt kam. »Hier, Diptam!« Er hielt Severus eine Flasche hin, in der sich eine ölige Flüssigkeit befand, offensichtlich die aus den ätherischen Ölen der Pflanze gewonnene magische Essenz.

Es war, als ob Severus aus einer mentalen Starre erwachen würde, in die er gefallen war. Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, welches Bild sie beide abgeben mussten, wie verräterisch ausgerechnet er sich gerade verhielt. Severus versuchte augenblicklich, den Eindruck zu erwecken, als ob es absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches wäre, eine seiner ehemaligen Schülerinnen in den Armen zu halten. Er blickte auf und sah in grüne Augen — die grünen Augen von Harry Potter. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, was Harry ihm da vor seine übergroße Nase hielt. _> Oh_ _Merlin,_ _Diptam! <_, dachte er.»Danke, Mister Potter«, bekundete er nach außen hin ruhig.

Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, irgendjemanden in diesem Raum um Diptam zu bitten. Er hatte den für einen Meister der Zaubertränke schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen, da seine Gedanken zu sehr anderweitig fixiert gewesen waren, zu abgelenkt von seiner eigenen Angst um die junge Frau, die er in seinen Armen gehalten, um deren Leben er gekämpft hatte. Ja, er hatte panische Angst um ihr Leben. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Diptam hier verfügbar war, denn er war selbst im Labor unten im Keller gewesen, hatte höchstpersönlich die hervorragende Ausstattung, die noch nicht allzu alt sein konnte, in Augenschein genommen.

Dass Harry Potter in dieser Situation an Diptam gedacht hatte, versetzte ihn ganz besonders in Erstaunen, zeigte es doch, dass dieser in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts entgegen Severus’ früherer Vermutung doch etwas gelernt hatte. Bei ihm mussten sich im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe die unerwartet schlimmen Auswirkungen dieses Fluches tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt haben. Severus empfand einmal mehr Achtung vor Harry, der offensichtlich in Krisensituationen inzwischen nicht mehr den Kopf verlor.

Er hatte zwischenzeitlich damit begonnen, die Diptamessenz tropfenweise auf Hermiones glühend rote Narben zu verteilen und die Flüssigkeit mit einem Finger ganz vorsichtig in die verletzte Haut einzureiben. Nur langsam wurde an den bereits damit behandelten Stellen ein Erfolg sichtbar, als die scharlachroten Wunden allmählich verblassten und sich mit einer neuen, nur leicht rötlichen Hautschicht überzogen. Er arbeitete mit seiner gewohnten Sorgfalt weiter, bis er alle durch den Fluch verursachten Verletzungen versorgt hatte und selbst mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Wenn alles so lief, wie er hoffte, würden keine sichtbaren Narben zurückbleiben — zumindest nicht auf ihrer Haut. Wie es mit ihrer Seele stand, daran wagte er nicht zu denken.

Als er die Bluse vorsichtig wieder über Hermiones halbnackten Körper zog und die Augen hob, blickte er direkt in das wissende Gesicht von Poppy. Trotz der bedrückenden Situation lächelte die Medihexe kaum sichtbar und nur Severus, der sich nah genug befand, konnte das seltsame — und wie es ihm erschien — glückliche Strahlen in ihren Augen erkennen.

»Das war ganz hervorragende Arbeit, Severus. An dir ist ein Heiler verloren gegangen«, sagte sie kaum hörbar, wohl auch, um diesen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zu kaschieren. »Komm, ich bringe sie ins Wohnzimmer und lege sie dort auf die Couch.« Sie wollte ihren Zauberstab auf Hermione richten, um sie mit einem _Levicorpus_ -Zauber zu transportieren, aber Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Lass, ich nehme sie!«, widersprach er ungewohnt scharf, hob Hermione ohne Magie auf seine Arme und verließ mit ihr die Küche. Ihm folgte eine sehr nachdenklich wirkende Poppy Pomfrey auf dem Fuß. Er ließ eine große Anzahl reichlich irritierter Hexen und Zauberer zurück, die kaum fassen konnten, was sie in den letzten Minuten erlebt hatten.

Kaum im Wohnzimmer angekommen, bat Severus Poppy, die Couch, die für die jetzt erforderlichen Zwecke nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend aussah, in ein bequemes Bett zu verwandeln und legte danach die immer noch bewusstlose Hermione vorsichtig ab. Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes verwandelte er eines der überzähligen Kissen in eine Bettdecke, die er vorsichtig über ihren Körper zog. Sie atmete nun ruhig und gleichmäßig, obwohl sie immer noch bewusstlos war. Er zog einen der Sessel näher heran und setzte sich zu ihr. Jetzt begann die schlimmste Phase für ihn: Er konnte nur noch warten.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ihn die Situation beschäftigt gehalten, war ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken geblieben. Sein Adrenalinspiegel war immer noch hoch, viel zu hoch, wenn es nach ihm ging. Jetzt erst merkte er, wie angespannt er wirklich war. Sein Blick fiel nun jedoch auf das Stück der goldenen Kette, das um ihren Hals sichtbar war und deren Ende — wie er wusste — mit dem ungewöhnlichen Anhängsel in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwand. Jetzt erst gestattete er sich, seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit wandern zu lassen.

Severus hätte nie geglaubt, den Ring jemals wiederzusehen. Bis heute hatte er nicht herausfinden können, zu welchem Zeitpunkt oder an welchem Ort in Hogwarts er ihn verloren hatte. Er hatte seit damals immer danach gesucht, ohne Erfolg, hatte buchstäblich jeden Stein umgedreht — und das nicht nur einmal. Eigentlich hatte er die Suche nie wirklich aufgegeben, auch nach all diesen Jahren nicht.

Nach Monaten, in denen er erfolglos gesucht hatte, war er eines Tages entmutigt davon ausgegangen, dass irgendjemand den Ring gefunden haben musste und ihn einfach behalten hatte, obwohl dies eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich sein sollte. Doch es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür. Sein einziges Erbstück war und blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Manchmal, wenn ihn eine seiner dunkelsten Stimmungen überkam, hatte er sogar geglaubt, dass der Ring ihn mit Absicht verlassen hatte, als wenn er verhindern wollte, dass er, Severus, ihn an Lily als seine Seelenverwandte geben konnte. Es war unfassbar und unerklärlich, dass ausgerechnet Hermione Granger seinen Ring gefunden haben sollte. Und doch war ausgerechnet dieser unwahrscheinlichste Fall aller Fälle eingetreten.

Hermione … ausgerechnet Hermione … Er sah auf die junge Frau, die immer noch bewusstlos vor ihm auf dem improvisierten Bett lag. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht, doch er konnte überdeutlich erkennen, welch entsetzlichen Kampf ihr Körper mit jedem ihrer Atemzüge gegen ihre gravierenden Verletzungen führte — trotz aller heilenden Magie.

 _> Verletzungen, die eigentlich aufgrund ihrer Schwere hätten tödlich sein müssen …<_ Severus wollte diese Vorstellung gar nicht zu Ende denken. Doch dann schob sich ein anderer Gedanken in den Vordergrund. _> Es sei denn …       der Ring …<_

Nur eines war Severus klar — sie musste ihn während ihrer Schulzeit irgendwo in Hogwarts gefunden haben. Wie dies möglich gewesen sein sollte, war ihm allerdings ein Rätsel, da der Ring sich nur Familienangehörigen oder Menschen zu Erkennen geben würde, die sich ihnen zugehörig fühlten. Er würde fremden Augen gegenüber unsichtbar bleiben. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, die Kette jemals um ihren Hals gesehen zu haben. Nun, er hatte auch nicht wirklich darauf geachtet. Sie war damals schließlich nur die nervige Miss-know-it-all und Potters beste Freundin für ihn gewesen.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie den Ring behalten und ihn nicht bei Minerva als ihrer Hauslehrerin oder irgendeinem anderen Professor abgegeben hatte. Das Haus Gryffindor und seine Bewohner waren nicht nur für ihren sprichwörtlichen Mut berüchtigt, sondern ebenso für ihre erschreckende Ehrlichkeit. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass irgendetwas sie daran gehindert haben musste — vielleicht sogar der Ring selbst.

Dessen ungeachtet musste er davon ausgehen, dass sie keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wem dieser Ring gehörte oder was er in den richtigen Händen bewirken konnte. Anderseits musste sie herausgefunden haben, dass er seine magischen Kräfte am Besten entfaltete, wenn er direkt die nackte Haut berührte, da sie ihn an seiner ursprünglichen Kette um den Hals trug. Trotzdem schien sie sich nicht dazu hatte überwinden können, ihn offen am Finger zu tragen. Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie nicht einmal, dass er für Andere unsichtbar sein würde.

Und genau dieser Ring musste sie im Moment des Angriffs regelrecht verteidigt und all seine magischen Kräfte in die Waagschale geworfen haben, um sie am Leben zu halten. Ohne ihn wäre vermutlich jegliche Hilfe — wie schnell diese auch immer erfolgt sein mochte — zu spät gekommen. Severus wusste, dass der Ring seinen Träger vor Schaden bewahrte, in gefährlichen Situationen Schutz, Sicherheit und Beistand bot. Trotzdem war und blieb es für ihn unverständlich, warum sein Erbstück Hermione als zur Familie zugehörig oder als ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise verbunden betrachtete. Der _Coniunctio perpetua_ konnte nicht die Erklärung dafür sein.

Er strich sich durch seine inzwischen reichlich strähnigen Haare, beugte sich vor und stütze seinen Kopf ratlos und nach einem weiteren Blick auf Hermione niedergeschlagen auf seine Hände. Deshalb bemerkte er nicht, wie Poppy sich näherte und ihre nächste Bemerkung traf ihn daher völlig unvorbereitet.

»Du magst sie!«, stellte Poppy leise das Offensichtliche fest.

Jahrelange Übung ließ ihn in Sekundenbruchteilen reagieren. Der mörderische Blick, der sie daraufhin traf, hätte jeden Erstklässler mit Leichtigkeit angstvoll mit den Zähnen klappern lassen, prallte jedoch an Poppy vollkommen wirkungslos ab.

Leise trappelnde Schritte näherten sich und enthoben Severus einer Antwort. Kreacher erschien mit einer Schüssel und einem kleinen Handtuch über dem Arm und stellte beides auf dem Couchtisch ab. Sein faltiges Gesicht schien vor Sorge noch faltiger geworden zu sein und seine großen Ohren hingen traurig herab. Er blickte bekümmert auf die stille Gestalt, die auf dem Bett lag. »Sie haben die Vorratskammer in eine kleine Arrestzelle verwandelt und ihn vorerst dort eingesperrt.«

Severus musste nicht fragen, wen Kreacher meinte. In der Stimme des alten Hauselfen schwang so viel Hass, dass er kaum glauben konnte, dass dies derselbe Elf war, der ihnen noch vor ein paar Stunden ein verschmitztes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, als er sie freundlich, aber unmissverständlich aus der Küche bugsiert hatte.

»Sie wird wieder gesund, Kreacher«, sprach er seinen eigenen Wunsch laut aus. Er nahm das gefaltete Handtuch, befeuchtete es in der Schüssel mit lauwarmem Wasser und wischte Hermione damit den leichten Schweißfilm ab, der sich auf ihrer Stirn und den Wangen gebildet hatte. Ohne seine Augen von ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden, legte er vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre, die auf der Bettdecke lag, und umschloss sie sanft.

Kreachers Augen leuchteten einen kurzen Moment auf, bevor er sich umwandte und zur Tür ging. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal herum und nahm den sich ihm bietenden Anblick tief in sich auf. »Danke, Schulleiter Snape. Das wird Kreacher Ihnen niemals vergessen«, flüsterte er bewegt.

Über eine Stunde war vergangen und Hermione hatte sich nur zweimal kurz gerührt, war aber ansonsten immer noch in ihrer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit gefangen. Severus saß noch immer reglos wie eine Statue an ihrer Seite, nur unterbrochen davon, wenn er ihr gelegentlich mit dem feuchten Tuch wieder den Schweiß abwischte, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete und Minerva McGonagall erschien.

»Wie geht es ihr?«, fragte sie angespannt. Sie trat an das Bett heran und blickte auf das nicht mehr ganz so bleiche Gesicht ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin.

»Wie du unschwer erkennen solltest, ist sie immer noch bewusstlos«, knurrte er.

Minerva kannte ihn lange genug, um hinter der Fassade aus Sarkasmus und brummigem Knurren die darin tief verborgene Hilflosigkeit aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass sie Severus eines Tages am Krankenlager einer Gryffindor wiederfinden würde — nicht nach Lily Evans. So sehr sie das Mädchen auch gemocht hatte — und ja, sie war immer ihr Liebling gewesen, noch weitaus mehr als Hermione es jemals sein würde — sie hatte die Geschehnisse damals nur zum Teil nachvollziehen können. Wäre Severus einer ihrer Gryffindors gewesen, Minerva wäre aufgrund von Lilys Verhalten fuchsteufelswild geworden. Aber so …? Einen Slytherin so zu behandeln, noch dazu einen, der hinter Dunkler Magie her war wie die berüchtigten Albino-Bluthunde des Ministeriums hinter Nogtails — das war etwas anderes. Jetzt jedoch fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht schon damals einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Sie seufzte innerlich schwer.

»Ich wollte dich holen, Severus. Kingsley möchte dir gern selbst sagen, wie das Ministerium entschieden hat«, erklärte Minerva, immer noch unter dem Eindruck ihrer Gedanken an die Vergangenheit und dem, was sie in den letzten Minuten erlebt und gesehen hatte.

Severus sah nicht einmal auf. »Nein, Minerva. Das könnt ihr auch ohne mich klären. Mein Platz ist hier.« Er klang ruhig und gefasst, so, als ob es sich um das Schicksal eines Anderen und nicht um sein eigenes handeln würde.

»Severus!«, bat Minerva, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Es ist in Ordnung, Minerva. Du kannst es mir später erzählen. Es ist mir gleichgültig, welche Entscheidung das Ministerium getroffen hat, was aus mir wird — es macht keinen Unterschied. Ich bleibe hier«, beharrte er starrköpfig.

»Sei kein Narr, Severus! Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet und sie wird wieder gesund werden. Und hier geht es um deine Zukunft!«, versuchte sie, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Und dann mischte sich auch Poppy energisch ein. »Nein, mein Junge, du gehst! Mir jedenfalls ist es nicht egal, was aus dir wird! Ich bleibe bei ihr und rufe dich, wenn sie aufwacht.«

Severus funkelte sie einen kurzen Moment gefährlich an, was sie jedoch völlig ignorierte, zuckte jedoch dann betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern, als er begriff, dass er keine Wahl hatte, außer sich Poppys Wünschen zu beugen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, hatte die Matrone von Hogwarts schon seit seiner Kindheit den größten Einfluss auf ihn. Er hatte sich so manches Mal in den letzten zwanzig Jahren gefragt, wie sein Leben verlaufen wäre, wenn er sich damals, bevor er das Dunkle Mal annahm, Poppy anvertraut hätte. Langsam stand er auf und ging widerwillig vor sich hingrummelnd zur Tür.

Als er unbemerkt von den anderen die Küche betrat, hörte er das immer noch anhaltende leise Schluchzen von Molly Weasley. Severus konnte die enorme Anspannung, die sich bereits lange vor Percy Weasleys unerwartetem Angriff in der Küche aufgebaut hatte und die bisher noch nicht wieder abgeflaut war, beinahe mit Händen greifen. Wie schon so oft in seinem Leben hatte Severus, bevor er die Küche betreten hatte, seine undurchdringbare Maske aus Gefühllosigkeit und Zynismus aufgesetzt, auch wenn es dahinter wie in einem Vulkan brodelte.

Er hörte noch, wie Ginny Weasley an niemanden im Speziellen gerichtet leise sagte: »Jeder von uns hat ihn schon immer für einen absoluten … Karrieristen gehalten, schon in Hogwarts. Allerdings dachten wir auch, dass er dem Ministerium treu ergeben ist, zu treu.« Sie seufzte schwer.

»Trotzdem — Harry hat vorhin etwas gesagt, das ich mir nicht eingestehen und schon gar nicht laut ausgesprochen hören wollte. Seine langen Ärmel, auch im Sommer, und sein Verhalten der Familie gegenüber — ich gebe zu — das alles hat mich immer wieder zweifeln lassen. Aber ich … ich … wollte es … nicht wahrhaben. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er all das, wofür unsere Eltern stehen, was sie uns Kindern vermittelt haben, nicht nur ignorieren, sondern sich von unser aller Überzeugungen abwenden und mit dem Feind zusammenarbeiten würde. Keiner hätte geglaubt, dass … dass er … zu V-Vo-Voldemort überlaufen würde.« Die letzten Worte konnte sie nur noch flüstern.

Stumme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und es machte den Eindruck, als würde sie dies nicht einmal bemerken, denn sie wischte sie nicht ab. Harry legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich. Das war es, was vermutlich den letzten Ausschlag gab, dass sie ihre bisher so mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassung verlor, denn sie schlang die Arme um ihn und begann haltlos zu schluchzen.

»Niemand von uns hat das geglaubt, Miss Weasley«, sagte Minerva McGonagall, die gleich hinter Severus leise hereingekommen war. Abrupt wandte sich alle Aufmerksamkeit ihr zu.

Harry entdeckte Severus Snape und wollte aufspringen, erinnerte sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig an Ginny in seinen Armen. Deshalb drehte er nur den Kopf und fragte ihn atemlos: »Wie geht es Hermione, Professor?«

»Sie ist bis jetzt noch nicht aufgewacht«, antwortete Severus zögernd. Harrys sorgenvolles und nun enttäuschtes Gesicht machte es für ihn nicht leichter, diese wenig aussagekräftige Erklärung auszusprechen. Der junge Mann sackte vor Severus’ Augen wieder merklich in sich zusammen. Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn in diesem Moment dazu trieb — oder vielleicht doch, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte — er legte Harry kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie. Es war eine spontane Geste, geboren aus dem Umstand heraus, dass sich Harry ebenso um Hermione sorgte wie er selbst. Dass es sich dabei ausgerechnet um James Potters Sohn handelte, war eine Tatsache, die unter anderen Umständen und nur ganz tief in seinem Inneren zu einem süffisanten Lächeln geführt hätte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte sich erhoben und kam um den Tisch herum. »Severus!« Der riesige schwarze Mann mit dem einzelnen goldenen Ohrring streckte leicht zögernd die Hand aus, als sei er sich absolut nicht sicher, ob sein Gegenüber sie ergreifen würde. »Ich weiß, es ist an mir, mich zu entschuldigen. Mir ist nur allzu bewusst, dass Worte nicht wiedergutmachen können, was ich dir in all den Jahren an Vertrauen und Respekt versagt habe. Trotzdem kann ich nur sagen — Es tut mir leid, Severus.«

Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah in das Gesicht des Mannes, der in den letzten Jahren im Orden seine Nemesis gewesen war, der Mann, der trotz Albus’ Mahnungen bereits sein verdammendes Urteil über Severus gefällt hatte, noch bevor er ihm selbst erstmals begegnet war, der alles und jedes in Frage zu stellen schien, was der Spion Severus Snape dem Orden zutrug. So sehr Kingsley Shacklebolt seine Position im Ministerium dafür genutzt hatte, um die Suche der Auroren nach Sirius Black zu sabotieren, so wenig hatte er Severus über den Weg getraut und — wie wahrscheinlich nicht nur er vermutete — sich bisher für ihn eingesetzt.

Severus brauchte keine Legilimentik anzuwenden, um zu erkennen, dass Shacklebolts Entschuldigung in diesem Moment ehrlich gemeint war und aus vollem Herzen kam. Der schuldbewusste und recht beschämte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Sehr zu Kingsleys Überraschung nahm er dessen dargebotene Hand. »Es waren dunkle Jahre, Kingsley, für jeden von uns.«

Der Amtierende Zaubereiminister nickte nachdenklich. »Zumindest bin ich mir nun absolut sicher, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe.« Und doch ließ irgendetwas in Kingsleys Augen den Spion in Severus misstrauisch werden.

Hatte Severus noch vorhin störrisch behauptet, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde, wie das Ministerium über seinen Fall entscheiden würde, dass es ihm gleichgültig wäre, so musste er sich nun eingestehen, dass er sich selbst belogen hatte. Hermione hatte ihn durch ihre Entscheidung in der Heulenden Hütte zu leben gezwungen, und ihm damit keine andere Wahl gelassen, als sich mit den neuen Bedingungen auseinanderzusetzen, einerlei, wie diese auch aussahen. Er hatte nicht das Recht, sich wie ein kleiner schmollender Junge in eine Ecke zu verkriechen. Ihr Entschluss, ihn zu retten — wie spontan er auch gewesen sein mochte — verpflichtete ihn nun geradezu, selbst etwas zu unternehmen, um sich eine wirkliche Zukunft aufzubauen. Wenn er eine Zukunft als freier Mann haben wollte — und das wollte er fraglos — dann musste er nun endlich beginnen, für sich und diese Zukunft zu kämpfen, wenn auch auf seine Art. Merlin, er war kein Feigling.

Ein mörderisches spöttisches Lächeln wurde in Severus’ Gesicht sichtbar. »Du glaubst ernsthaft, heute Abend genügend Beweise dafür gesammelt zu haben, um zweifelsfrei darauf schließen zu können, dass ich doch nicht der gefährliche Ex-Todesser bin, dessen Bestreben einzig und allein darauf ausgerichtet ist, sich auf diese Weise erneut seiner gerechten Strafe zu entziehen und eine Verurteilung zu lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban abzuwenden? Und das alles nur von dem ausgehend, dessen Zeuge du heute Abend zufälligerweise geworden bist?«

Doch Kingsley Shacklebolt schien weder von Severus’ zynischem Verhalten noch von seinen höhnischen Worten sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein. »Es stellt sich die Frage, auf welches der Ereignisse du dabei anspielst. Wenn du meinst, dass die schrecklichen Geschehnisse um Miss Granger und deine von den meisten von uns nicht erwartete Reaktion darauf mich überzeugt haben, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen.«

Severus persönlich hatte vermutet, dass sein für ihn so untypisches Verhalten in genau dieser Situation Kingsley bewogen hatte, seine Auffassungen zu überprüfen. Doch sehr zu Severus’ Verwunderung schien der Amtierende Zaubereiminister vollkommen anders darüber zu denken, wie seine nächsten Worte eindeutig bewiesen.

»Das war nur noch das Tüpfelchen auf dem ‘i’«, sagte ein sehr nachdenklicher, regelrecht abwesend wirkender Zaubereiminister. »Den ersten gedanklichen Anstoß, dass ich mich vielleicht doch über all die Jahre im Unrecht befunden habe, bekam ich, als ich auf Albus’ Bitte hin Mister Potter und Miss Granger am Tag nach der Letzten Schlacht im Büro des Schulleiters traf.«

Severus zeigte keine Reaktion, obwohl er von dieser Information vollkommen überrascht wurde. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die beiden auch mit dem Amtierenden Zaubereiminister Kontakt aufgenommen hatten. Hermione hatte dies auch während ihrer abendlichen Gespräche mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

Kingsley erzählte nun jedoch weiter. Seine Stirn war gefurcht und er schien immer noch sehr nachdenklich. »Ich war Hermione Granger schon früher hier in diesem Haus vor oder nach den Zusammenkünften des Ordens begegnet, hatte sie gesehen, muss ich wohl besser sagen, hatte jedoch niemals zuvor mit ihr gesprochen. Sie war nur ein Kind, ein Anhängsel, das zu Harry Potter gehörte. Natürlich hatten alle immer wieder betont, dass sie als eine der mächtigsten Hexen dieses Jahrhunderts gilt, aber geglaubt … nein, geglaubt habe ich das nicht wirklich. Doch ich werde niemals Albus’ Bemerkung an diesem Tag über sie vergessen, die in meinen Ohren schon eher wie eine Drohung klang.«

Severus konnte seine Frage nicht mehr zurückhalten. »Was um Merlins Willen hat er gesagt?«

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah auf. »Das kann ich sogar wortwörtlich wiederholen: _> Jeder, der versuchen sollte, sich Hermione Granger entgegenzustellen, wird eine der mächtigsten Hexen dieses Jahrhunderts zur erbitterten Gegnerin bekommen, Kingsley. Es wird kein ungefährliches Unterfangen sein, sich Miss Granger in den Weg zu stellen.<_ Jedes Wort davon muss absolut ernst gemeint gewesen sein, denn es gab in Albus’ Stimme weder sein übliches leises Lachen noch irgendeinen amüsierten Unterton.« Er erschauerte noch jetzt in der Erinnerung daran.

Severus schluckte hart. Wenn Albus Dumbledore sich dazu hinreißen ließ, eine derartige Bemerkung zu machen, die zweifellos in Severus’ Augen einer eindeutigen Drohung gleichkam, dann musste es zuvor zu einer überaus heftigen Auseinandersetzung gekommen sein. Eine Auseinandersetzung um seine Person. Und Hermione musste bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt unmissverständlich und erbittert für ihn Partei ergriffen haben. Es war für ihn immer noch unfassbar.

Doch Kingsley war noch nicht fertig. »Was mich im ersten Moment, als ich ihn in der Hand hielt, kurzzeitig zur Raserei trieb und erst danach ernsthaft zum Nachdenken brachte, waren Mister Potters nachdrückliche Bekundungen im _Klitterer_. Es war für mich nur schwer nachvollziehbar, wie ausgerechnet der Junge-der-lebt dermaßen vehement für einen Mann Partei ergreifen konnte, der — nach Aussage vieler seiner Freunde — ihm das Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht hatte. — Ja, Severus, selbst ich habe davon gehört«, setzte er leicht schmunzelnd hinzu, als Severus zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

»Bis zu diesem Moment dachte ich, dass diese Bekundungen einer Art von fragwürdigem Verantwortungsgefühl entsprangen, vielleicht sogar falsch verstandener Loyalität, wenn du so willst, doch als ich den _Klitterer_ zum zweiten Mal gelesen hatte, begriff ich, dass Harry Potter darin nicht nur seiner persönlichen Meinung eine Stimme verleiht, sondern die Tatsachen richtigstellen will. Mich zumindest hat er damit regelrecht wachgerüttelt.« Er hielt einen Augenblick inne, wie um abzuwägen, inwieweit er ihnen den Rest der Wahrheit erklären solle.

Kurz darauf sprach er jedoch weiter. »Letztendlich wirklich _überzeugt_ haben mich allerdings erst seine heutigen Worte und sein auf den eskalierenden Streit folgender Ausbruch. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt heilfroh, dass die beiden nicht davor zurückgeschreckt sind, mir bei unserer letzten Begegnung hart zuzusetzen.«

»Das klang damals aber _ganz_ anders«, murmelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was Ginny veranlasste, den Kopf zu heben und ihn erstaunt anzusehen und was ihm gleichzeitig einen betretenen Blick von Professor McGonagall einbrachte, was er jedoch beides nicht wirklich wahrnahm. »Ich werde es Hermione ausrichten«, setzte er freudlos hinzu.

Kingsley Shacklebolt wandte sich schuldbewusst Harry zu. »Ich kann mich auch dafür nur entschuldigen. Was ich damit andeuten wollte: Ich hielt zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles, was Miss Granger mir an den Kopf schleuderte, für pathetische Halbwahrheiten, für das Zurechtbiegen von Tatsachen. Trotz meiner damaligen starken Zweifel habe ich mich schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt hartnäckig für Severus eingesetzt.«

Irgendetwas an Shacklebolts Worten oder auch seinem Tonfall oder auch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen — Harry konnte nicht bestimmen, was davon es wirklich war — ließ nun wiederum Harrys anfängliches Misstrauen schlichtweg in Ungläubigkeit umschwenken. Er fühlte sich auf eine Art abgestoßen, die er nicht beschreiben konnte. Er warf ganz kurz einen Blick zu Professor Snape hinüber, doch in dessen Gesicht war nicht ablesbar, was er dachte. Und ganz langsam kroch unbändiger Zorn in ihm hoch. _ >Lügenhund!<_, war alles, was er in diesem Moment denken konnte.

 »Hmpf!«, war jedoch der einzige Kommentar, den er laut abgab.

»Vielleicht kann ich Miss Granger und Sie dafür durch etwas anderes versöhnlicher stimmen.« Kingsley wandte sich nun wieder direkt an Severus. »Es wird zwar eine Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot geben — das konnte auch mein Einfluss als Amtierender Zaubereiminister nicht verhindern — aber man hat mir zugesagt, dass sie wie eine Anhörung gehandhabt wird. Der Hohe Rat der Zauberer erhofft sich davon eine vollständige Aufklärung der Geschehnisse seit der Rückkehr Voldemorts bis zu seiner Vernichtung.«

Severus Snape gelang es nur durch seine jahrelange Praxis als Spion, keine Regung zu zeigen. Doch in seinem Inneren tobte ein Orkan ungeahnten Ausmaßes. Eine Anhörung? Das war kaum besser als eine Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot. Der Hohe Rat war bei beiden Verfahrensarten verpflichtet, ein Urteil zu fällen, egal, wie dieses auch lauten würde. Das einzige wirkliche Zugeständnis bei einer Anhörung war die Tatsache, dass der Delinquent nicht in Ketten hereingeführt wurde und auch der mit Ketten versehene Stuhl im Normalfall nicht zum Einsatz kam. War es denn immer noch nicht vorbei? Nun, was hatte er anderes erwartet. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Potter kreidebleich aufsprang.

»Und das nennen Sie etwas, das mich _versöhnlicher_ stimmen soll?« Harry hatte Ginny abrupt losgelassen und war mit solcher Vehemenz aufgesprungen, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten umkippte. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war mörderisch und er musste sich mit aller Macht beherrschen, nicht nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen. »Indem Sie mich anlügen? Indem Sie mir weismachen wollen, dass Sie sich für ihn eingesetzt haben? Wenn das alles ist, was Sie angeblich erreichen konnten, dann wundert es mich nicht, dass das Ministerium nicht mächtiger ist und so leicht überrannt werden konnte. Und wenn Sie schon dabei sind, eigene Überlegungen anzustellen, dann sollten Sie auch vielleicht einmal ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, wie weit Ihre Machtbefugnisse im Ministerium gehen und wie weit Ihr Einfluss wirklich reicht«, fauchte er außer sich und mit immer mehr anwachsender Lautstärke.

»Harry!«

»Mister Potter!«

»Wie kannst du so reden!?«

»Was denken Sie sich dabei, den Amtierenden Zaubereiminister derartig anzugreifen!?«

»Bist du wahnsinnig!?«

Von allen Seiten hieben aufgebrachte und empörte Ausrufe auf Harry ein. Er blickte in Ginnys Augen. In diesem Moment spürte er, wie eine nie gekannte enorme Entschlossenheit ihn überkam, die sich ganz langsam auch in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten. Und mit dieser Entschlossenheit stellte sich auch seine innere Ruhe wieder ein.

Doch er war noch nicht fertig mit Shacklebolt. Er holte nun mit leiser schneidender Stimme zum letzten Schlag aus. »Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit Hermione sich mir anschließen wird — wobei ich stark vermute, dass sie Sie jetzt bereits längst ins Übermorgen gehext hätte — für meine Person jedoch ist, insbesondere nachdem ich die heutige Versammlung miterleben musste, eine Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix genauso ausgeschlossen wie eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium.« Sein Blick war nun eiskalt und hart, so, wie nur die Wenigsten in diesem Raum ihn in der letzten Konfrontation mit Voldemort erlebt hatten, und es gab in diesem Moment niemanden hier, der daran zweifelte, dass diese Entscheidung unumstößlich war. Der Junge-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte würde sich niemals wieder in seinem Leben von irgendjemandem oder irgendetwas manipulieren lassen.

Ginny stand auf und — wie schon ein paar Stunden zuvor bei ihrer Familie — trat sie neben Harry und umfasste fest seine Hand. Ihr Blick war genauso eiskalt wie Harrys, als sie an niemanden im Speziellen und doch an jeden Einzelnen in der Runde um den Küchentisch sagte: »Sie wollen Krieg? Gut, sie bekommen ihn! Komm, Harry, wir haben hier nichts mehr verloren.«

Beide gingen Hand in Hand in Richtung der Tür, als Harry sich an den Mann wandte, der noch immer an der Tür stand. »Professor Snape, es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn Sie uns begleiten würden.«

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	19. Reminiszenzen und Zukunftspläne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine zum Warten verdammte Poppy Pomfrey erinnert sich … und wenn Hermione endlich erwacht, kommt es zu einer Unterhaltung zwischen zwei sehr unterschiedlichen Hexen, die ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

 **Summary:** Eine zum Warten verdammte Poppy Pomfrey erinnert sich … und wenn Hermione endlich erwacht, kommt es zu einer Unterhaltung zwischen zwei sehr unterschiedlichen Hexen, die ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgen.

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 19 — Reminiszenzen und Zukunftspläne

Poppy Pomfrey setzte sich in den Sessel, den Severus gerade widerwillig grummelnd verlassen hatte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und warf mit einem kurzen Wedeln nonverbal einen Zauber, der Hermiones Robe unter ihrem Körper hervorzog, direkt in die Arme von Poppy. Sie wollte sie gerade ordentlich zusammenlegen und auf das Fußende des Bettes werfen, als die kleine mit Perlen bestickte Handtasche, die Harry vorhin so krampfhaft gesucht hatte, aus irgendeiner Innentasche auf dem Boden landete. Dabei erklang ein so gewaltiges Rumpeln und Poltern aus ihrem Inneren, dass Poppy im ersten Moment glaubte, in einer großen Lagerhalle würden viele verschiedene Dinge durcheinanderpurzeln.

Poppy hob die Tasche vorsichtig auf und drehte sie gedankenverloren in den Händen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war sie sehr leicht und machte zumindest von außen den Eindruck, dass gerade einmal ein Lippenstift und ein Taschentuch hineinpassen würden. Doch aus der Erfahrung von vorhin wusste sie, dass dies eine gewollte Täuschung war. Die kleine Tasche musste ganze Wagenladungen von Schätzen für eine sehr lange Flucht beinhalten. Dieses Mal schüttelte sie sie absichtlich leicht und wieder ertönte das laute Rumpeln. Das war also diese ominöse Tasche, von der Severus ihr erzählt hatte.

Da Poppy nach diesem ganzen Lärm ziemlich neugierig auf den Inhalt geworden war, öffnete sie sie einen Spalt. Im Inneren herrschte ein unheimliches Durcheinander, und einzelne Dinge waren nicht zu unterscheiden, wie sie mit einem einzigen Blick feststellte. Selbst als sie sie ganz öffnete, änderte sich daran nichts. Poppy schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen hatte offensichtlich einen hoch wirksamen nicht nachweisbaren Erweiterungszauber benutzt, den Poppy selbst oftmals selbst praktiziert hatte, um ihre Tasche zu vergrößern, wenn sie ihre komplette Medihexen-Ausrüstung irgendwohin mitnehmen musste.

Poppys Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie war erst zu dem Zeitpunkt hinzugekommen, als Severus bereits über der blutüberströmt auf dem Boden der Küche liegenden Hermione kniete. Sie hatte nicht viel mehr für das Mädchen tun können, als ein paar der mächtigsten Heilsprüche zu werfen, die die magische Welt jemals entwickelt hatte, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass diese gegen den schwarzmagischen Fluch nicht viel ausrichten konnten. Doch Severus hatte bereits voll konzentriert mit seinem Singsang begonnen, dem einzigen bekannten Gegenfluch, der die schrecklichen Wunden verschließen und den ansonsten unvermeidlichen Tod jetzt noch abwenden konnte.

Niemals zuvor hatte sie vermutet, dass sie jemals miterleben könnte, dass er mit einer solch verzweifelten Hingabe und unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte um das Leben eines anderen Menschen kämpfen würde, obwohl sie immer gehofft hatte, dass er sich tief in seinem Inneren noch einen Teil seines Selbsts bewahrt hatte. Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, erinnerte sie sich an den kleinen elfjährigen Jungen in ihrem Krankenflügel, der gleich in den ersten Tagen des Schuljahres zu ihr gebracht worden war und der nun nicht nur verbal um sich schlug. Sie hatte nie vergessen, wie viele Monate sie selbst gebraucht hatte, um das Vertrauen eines Kindes zu gewinnen, dessen kleiner schmächtiger Körper unzählige bereits vernarbte, jedoch auch sehr frische Spuren von Gewalt aufgewiesen hatte. Die blutunterlaufenen Striemen, die ihrer Meinung nach von einem Gürtel stammen mussten und kreuz und quer über seinen gesamten Rücken verliefen, hatten sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Erst nachdem sie damals mühsam sein Vertrauen hatte gewinnen können, durfte sie — allerdings nur hinter den fest geschlossenen Türen des Krankenflügels — auch die andere Seite seines Wesens erleben, die er vermutlich schon lange hinter Rücksichtslosigkeit und Härte verbarg, da diese von den zumeist reinblütigen Mitschülern seines eigenen Hauses erwartet wurde. Es war ihm damals nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich diese Eigenschaften mit der Zeit anzutrainieren, nachdem sein oftmaliges Weinen ihm bei James Potter und seinen Freunden bereits den Spitznamen ‘Schniefelus’ eingebracht hatte und die Slytherins, die auf ihn ohnehin schon allein wegen seiner halbblütigen Abstammung und seines ärmlichen Aussehens herabblickten, ihn dafür um so mehr verachteten.

Poppy erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass es ausgerechnet ein Lucius Malfoy gewesen war, der zu dieser Zeit bereits in seinem sechsten Jahr war, der sich ohne eine für Poppy ersichtliche Motivation des schmuddeligen kleinen Halbblüters angenommen hatte. Wie sehr hatte sie sich ausgerechnet über dessen Motivation getäuscht. Lucius hatte schon zu der damaligen Zeit Severus’ Neugier auf alles Magische und ganz besonders auf alles, was mit Dunkler Magie zusammenhing, gesehen und das enorme Potential des störrischen und trotzigen Jungen erkannt. Sie hatte später vermutet — und diese Vermutung hatte sich leider bestätigt — dass Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit schon damals absolute Berechnung gewesen war, die darin bestanden hatte, Severus später auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen, was ihm spätestens nach dessen Bruch mit Lily Evans mit Leichtigkeit gelungen war. Auch wenn beide Malfoys in späteren Jahren für ihren Jungen zu Freunden geworden waren, hatte Poppy Lucius nie verziehen. Sie seufzte schwer, als sie wenigstens halbwegs in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte.

Sie sah auf die immer noch reglos auf dem Bett liegende Gestalt des Mädchens, nein, der jungen Frau. Erneut fiel ihr die hässliche rote Narbe an ihrem Hals auf. Jetzt war eine gute Gelegenheit, sich darum zu kümmern, noch dazu, wo sie im Moment sowieso zur Untätigkeit und zum Warten verurteilt war.

Kurz nach der Letzten Schlacht — nachdem auch Severus so gut wie möglich versorgt gewesen war — hatte sie mit Bill Weasley gesprochen, der mit seinen umfangreichen Kenntnissen geholfen hatte, verschiedene Dunkle Flüche zu brechen, mit denen die Todesser während der Kampfhandlungen um sich geworfen hatten. Dabei war die Unterhaltung auch auf Hermione, ihre hässliche rote Narbe und den Aufenthalt des Goldenen Trios in Shell Cottage gekommen.

Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihre Wunde durch ein silbernes Messer verursacht worden war, das aus dem Besitz von BellatrixLestrange stammte. Als Fluchbrecher hatte er schon beim ersten Blick auf die Verletzung damals sofort vermutet, dass dieses Messer mit Dunklen Flüchen belegt sein musste. Diese Vermutung war bestätigt worden, nachdem seine Frau, Fleur, sehr große Schwierigkeiten schon allein damit gehabt hatte, die Blutung zu stillen. Er hatte sich noch in der selben Nacht das Silbermesser vorgenommen, seine besonderen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt und vier verschiedene Dunkle Flüche gefunden und gebrochen, die für besonders extreme Schmerzen beim Opfer und eine schlechte Heilung der von solchen Messern verursachten Wunden verantwortlich zeichneten. Er hatte nebenbei auch herausgefunden, dass einer der Flüche eine Behandlung von Verletzungen mit Diptam behinderte, so dass dies erst nach mehreren Monaten zu keinen Komplikationen führen würde. Um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, hatte Fleur auch nach dem Brechen des Fluches darauf verzichtet, die verbliebenen Spuren sofort zu behandeln. Doch bevor es dazu hatte kommen können, hatten die Drei Shell Cottage schon wieder verlassen.

Nun, Severus hatte ihr vorhin die Phiole mit Diptamessenz, die er von Potter bekommen hatte, in Verwahrung gegeben. Jetzt war also der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen, die hässliche rote Narbe endlich zu behandeln. Sie suchte die Taschen ihrer Robe nach dem kleinen Fläschchen ab und behandelte dann vorsichtig die Narbe, bis sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war.

Sanft strich sie Hermione eine Strähne braunen Haares aus der Stirn, griff dann nach dem feuchten Handtuch und wischte ihr vorsichtig über Wangen und Stirn. Sie schüttelte immer noch den Kopf darüber, welches enorme Risiko diese Frau einzugehen bereit gewesen war. Obwohl Hermione zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits sicher gewusst hatte, dass Severus viele Jahre auf der Seite des Lichts gekämpft hatte, musste ihr klar gewesen sein, dass der sehr stolze und oftmals störrische Severus Snape, der niemanden an sich heranließ, ihr gegenüber vermutlich keinerlei Dankbarkeit für die Rettung seines Lebens erkennen lassen würde. Auch wenn er nach einer gewissen Zeit des stillen Nachdenkens schlussendlich ganz anders darauf reagiert hatte, wer und welche Umstände sein Leben gerettet hatten, hätte Poppy vorher ihren Kopf darauf verwettet, dass er Hermione — sobald er wieder die Kraft dazu hätte — ohne zu zögern als geringste Bestrafung für ihr Handeln ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen würde. Sie hätte diese Wette sang- und klanglos verloren. Erneut sah sie die bemerkenswerte Szene in der Küche vor sich.

Schon die ersten Minuten in der Küche von Potters Haus hatten ihr gezeigt, zu welcher Sanftheit und Zärtlichkeit er in Wirklichkeit fähig war. Sie hatte mit staunenden Augen gesehen, dass sein Finger die Behutsamkeit eines Schmetterlingsflügels besaß, als er die grellroten Narben mit Diptamessenz behandelte. Er schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben, wo er sich befand und dass er nicht allein mit Hermione war. Erst nach und nach hatte sich ihr selbst endlich die volle Bedeutung des Ausdruckes auf seinem Gesicht erschlossen. Dieser entsprach nicht dem eines Mannes, der es nur auf das Zurückzahlen einer Lebensschuld angelegt hatte. Severus _mochte_ dieses Mädchen, daran bestand für sie überhaupt kein Zweifel. Die Besessenheit, mit der er ihre Verletzungen versorgte, und seine offensichtliche Angst, dass er nicht schnell genug gehandelt hatte, gaben Poppy ein Stück Hoffnung zurück. Vielleicht würde daraus eines Tages sogar Liebe erblühen — sie wünschte es für ihn so sehr. Diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte sie nur einmal in ihrem Leben bei ihm gesehen, damals bei der kleinen Evans.

Ja — Lily Evans. Seit Severus’ erstem Schuljahr hatte Poppy die schon vor Hogwarts bestehende Freundschaft zwischen ihrem Jungen und diesem muggelgeborenen Mädchen beobachtet. Sie war glücklich für ihn gewesen, dass er wenigstens einen Menschen außer ihr hatte. Sie hatte miterlebt, wie sich — zumindest von seiner Seite aus — diese Freundschaft über die Jahre hinweg ganz langsam in Liebe verwandelte. Und sie hatte Lily Evans voller Sorge nicht aus den Augen gelassen, da eine innere Stimme sie warnte, dass Lily diese Gefühle nicht mit gleicher Intensität erwiderte. Doch dann kamen dieser verhängnisvolle Tag und dieses eine im Zorn ausgesprochene furchtbare Wort. Poppy wusste, dass Severus es ausgesprochen hatte, als er von seinen vier niederträchtigsten Widersachern in Hogwarts bis auf die Knochen blamiert worden war, erniedrigt wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Und doch hatte dieses eine Wort sein Leben für immer verändert, hatte es beinahe zerstört.

Severus hatte alles versucht, um sich bei Lily zu entschuldigen, egal auf welche Art. Doch sie hatte jeden seiner Versuche abgeblockt, eine Aussprache herbeizuführen, hatte selbst alle Briefe ungeöffnet zurückgeschickt. Von diesem Tag an hatte sich Severus dramatisch verändert. Er hatte sich dermaßen zurückgezogen, dass selbst Poppy nicht mehr wirklich an ihn herangekommen war. Er schloss sich immer mehr seinen Slytherin-Hausgenossen an, nahm immer mehr von ihrem hässlichen Gedankengut in sich auf.

Hatte er schon früher Dunkle Magie faszinierend gefunden, so war er nun davon geradezu besessen. Als er nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen, die seine Mutter damals das Leben gekostet hatten, nach den Winterferien in seinem siebten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie ihn kaum noch wiedererkannt. Ein paar Wochen später hatte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen müssen, dass er das Dunkle Mal trug. An diesem Tag war für Poppy eine Welt zusammengebrochen.

Sie hatte Lily Evans erst nur dafür verachtet, mit welcher Überheblichkeit und Selbstherrlichkeit sie mit Severus umgegangen war, mit welcher Unerbittlichkeit sie ihren Freund aus Kindertagen einfach fallenließ. Doch dann war aus Verachtung Hass geworden, nachdem Poppy in Severus’ sechstem Jahr auch noch feststellen musste, dass Lily sich mit seinen … ja, man konnte sie so nennen … Erzfeinden eingelassen hatte; und als sie dann auch noch ausgerechnet den selbstherrlichen und überheblichen James Potter heiratete, war das Maß voll gewesen. Sie hatte Lily nicht den Tod gewünscht, nein, so weit wäre sie nie gegangen. Allerdings konnte Poppy auch nicht von sich behaupten, dass dieser Tod ihr sehr nahe gegangen war. Poppy hatte die sicherlich furchtbaren Auswirkungen dieses Mordes auf die magische Welt und auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht unterschätzt, aber persönlich … nun, das stand auf einem anderen Blatt Pergament.

In all den Jahren hatte Poppy es als ihre eigene schlimmste Strafe empfunden, dass sie mit niemandem jemals darüber hatte reden dürfen. Sie hatte immer geschwiegen, wenn die Rede auf die Potters im Allgemeinen und auf Lily im Besonderen gekommen war. Und oftmals hatte sie dies ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet, wenn sie untätig der Begeisterung, nein, es war nahezu Verzückung, über ihre Person hatte lauschen müssen. Allerdings würde niemand jemals für ihren Standpunkt Verständnis haben, ganz im Gegenteil. Jeder andere in der magischen Gemeinschaft würde in einer solchen Einstellung ein Sakrileg sehen.

Schon bald nachdem Severus in die Reihen Voldemorts aufgenommen worden war, hatte er schmerzhaft begreifen müssen, dass er den falschen Weg beschritten hatte. Lilys Ermordung und seine eigene tragische Rolle dabei waren nur noch das i-Tüpfelchen gewesen, das ihn zu seiner stillschweigenden, vor aller Augen verborgenen Umkehr veranlasste. Doch dass nicht einmal sie — ausgerechnet sie selbst — dies bemerkt hatte, dass sie bis zuletzt geglaubt hatte, dass er zu den treuesten Anhängern Voldemorts zählte — es beschämte sie zutiefst.

Dass Severus sich inzwischen ein klein wenig persönliches Glück verdient hatte, stand für Poppy außer Zweifel. Und jetzt war da diese junge Frau, die wohl mächtigste Hexe dieses Jahrhunderts. Wenn ihre alten Augen sie nicht völlig getäuscht hatten, dann glaubte sie, auch in Hermiones Gesicht und Verhalten Verständnis und wachsende Zuneigung für ihren Jungen entdeckt zu haben. Sie würde Severus nicht nur intellektuell ebenbürtig sein.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Stöhnen, das sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Als sie aufschaute, flatterten Hermiones Augenlider und ihre linke Hand bewegte sich leicht über die Bettdecke.

»Hermione!«, flüsterte Poppy. »Hermione, kannst du mich hören?«

Hermione versuchte, ihre Augen zu öffnen, aber es schien, als wären sie mit einem Dauerklebefluch zugeklebt. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie vom Hogwarts-Express überrollt worden wäre und wusste nicht, was ihr mehr wehtat: Ihre Seite, der Bauch oder ihr Kopf. Ihre Hand tastete über irgendetwas Weiches. Im Moment konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was eigentlich geschehen war. Dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer und hörte ihren Namen flüstern.

»Hermione!«

Es war Poppy Pomfreys Stimme, wie Hermione befremdet erkannte. Poppy … Was machte Poppy hier? Und warum lag sie selbst hier? Was um Merlins willen war denn passiert? Hermione verspürte immer noch das schmerzhafte Pochen in ihrer Seite und hinter ihrer Stirn, versuchte allerdings trotzdem erneut, die Augen zu öffnen. Doch ihre Lider flatterten nur, was ihr ein gequältes Stöhnen entlockte.

Dann, im nächsten Moment, explodierte hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern eine Kaskade aus Bildern und all die Erinnerungen an diesen Abend stürzten mit Gewalt auf sie ein: Die Bibliothek … Madame Pomfrey … Severus’ und ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände vor der Küchentür … Der Angriff … Severus! Oh Merlin … Severus!!!

Alle Schmerzen waren mit einem Schlag vergessen und ihre Augen rissen wie von selbst auf. Nackte Panik spiegelte sich darin. »Sev… Severus …!!!«, keuchte sie heiser und voller Angst.

»Pscht, Hermione! Ganz ruhig!«, hörte sie Madame Pomfrey leise antworten. »Hab’ keine Angst. Severus ist unverletzt und es geht ihm gut — dank dir.«

Poppy duzte sie. Das war das erste, was Hermione auffiel. Die Worte jedoch drangen nicht wirklich in ihr Bewusstsein. Eine Hand erschien in Hermiones Gesichtsfeld und sie konnte sehen, wie diese ihr vorsichtig die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Es war dieselbe Hand, die sie vorhin schon gestreichelt hatte.

Hermione hörte in ihrer Erinnerung wieder das gezischte hasserfüllte _»Verräter!«_ und ihren eigenen panischen Schrei. »Wo ist er? Was ist geschehen? Ich erinnere mich, dass wir angegriffen wurden …« Langsam begann ihr ihre Stimme wieder zu gehorchen. Sie klang nicht mehr so furchtbar heiser, obwohl es ihr an Lautstärke fehlte, da sie glaubte, ihr Kopf könne ansonsten explodieren.

Poppy nahm ihre Hand in die ihrige. »Er ist in der Küche, Hermione. Kingsley wollte ihn sprechen. Er wollte ihm selbst sagen, was er beim Ministerium für ihn erreichen konnte, welche Entscheidung getroffen wurde.«

Augenblicklich versuchte Hermione, sich aufzurichten, um ihre Beine aus dem Bett schieben zu können und aufzustehen. Doch ihre Kräfte versagten ihr den Dienst und die Schmerzen wurden beinahe unerträglich, so dass sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen in die Kissen zurücksank. Sie wimmerte vor Schmerz.

Poppy Pomfrey hatte sofort nach ihr gegriffen, um sie daran zu hindern, sich zu bewegen, hatte jedoch nicht mit Hermiones starkem Willen gerechnet. Es bedurfte einiger Kraft, um sie wieder in die Kissen zu drücken. »Nein, ich ordne an, dass du liegen bleibst, Kind. Du kannst im Moment gar nichts tun, außer dich auszuruhen und wieder gesund zu werden.«

»Es tut so weh«, hauchte Hermione, der ungewollt vor Schmerz die Tränen aus den Augen liefen. »Was ist mit mir geschehen?«

Poppy griff nach einer Phiole mit einem starken Schmerztrank und entkorkte sie. »Hier, Kleine, das hilft wenigstens erst einmal gegen die Schmerzen.« Vorsichtig flößte Poppy Hermione den Inhalt der Phiole ein, während sie angespannt in ihr Gesicht sah. »Besser?«

Hermione fühlte, wie die Schmerzen in ihrer Seite und ihrem Bauch nachließen; ihr Kopf jedoch dröhnte nach wie vor erbärmlich. Sie verzog gequält das Gesicht.

»Kopfschmerzen?«

Sie konnte nicht nicken, sah aber, wie Poppy den nächsten Trank entkorkte. Kurz nachdem sie diesen ebenfalls geschluckt hatte, ließen endlich die Kopfschmerzen nach, bis sie ganz verschwanden. Endlich konnte sie wieder klar denken. »Was ist geschehen, Madame Pomfrey?«

» _Poppy_ , Hermione, und _du_!« Poppy Pomfrey sah sie nun offen an und begann, ihr all die Geschehnisse nach dem völlig überraschenden Angriff zu erzählen, die Hermione entweder aus ihrem Gedächtnis verloren hatte oder bei denen sie schon nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. Immer noch streichelte sie dabei sanft ihre Hand.

»Du hast dich dazwischengeworfen«, sagte Poppy zuletzt leise.

»Ich habe _was_?«, fragte Hermione ungläubig nach.

»Du hast dich vor ihn geworfen, hast ihn mit deinem eigenen Körper vor den Fluch beschützt.« Poppy schüttelte innerlich immer noch den Kopf über Hermiones Mut. Typisch Gryffindor. Dieses Mädchen war einfach sagenhaft.

Hermione konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Obwohl — wenn sie nur richtig darüber nachdachte, dann war es die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, Severus das Leben zu retten. Severus hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Zauberstab bei sich gehabt. Er war vollkommen schutzlos gewesen, ohne jegliche Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Allerdings — auch das war nicht ganz richtig. Severus war nicht völlig hilflos gewesen, denn er beherrschte mit Sicherheit nonverbale Magie, und das wahrscheinlich besser als viele andere. Er war nur nicht auf diesen Angriff vorbereitet gewesen, genauso wenig wie sie. Und sie hatte eindeutig zu langsam reagiert.

»Und Severus ist nicht verletzt?«, fragte Hermione atemlos.

Poppy lächelte. »Nein, Hermione, er hat nicht einen Kratzer. Trotzdem — es war Wahnsinn, was du getan hast!«, setzte sie hinzu.

»Wahnsinn? — Nein, P-Poppy, ich hatte keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, was ich tat, aber …«

Hermione begann sich ganz vorsichtig aufzusetzen, was ihr mit Poppys Unterstützung auch gelang. Diese schob ihr mehrere Kissen in den Rücken, so dass sie sich bequem dagegenlehnen konnte. Ihre Schmerzen waren so gut wie verschwunden, nur ein leichtes Pochen war noch zurückgeblieben. Nachdenklich erinnerte sich Hermione an den Augenblick, als dieser irrsinnige Angreifer Severus attackiert hatte. Sie hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt nur erkannt, dass sie umgehend handeln musste, dass sie die Einzige war, die Severus jetzt noch schützen konnte. Sie hatte einfach nur Angst gehabt, Angst um ihn, nicht um sich selbst. Was war nur mit ihr los? War das Liebe, was sie fühlte?

»Ich habe in dem Moment überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich … ich wollte … ich hatte einfach Angst … Angst, ihn zu verlieren«, gab sie stockend und kaum hörbar zu.

Poppys Augen hatten die ganze Zeit auf Hermiones Gesicht verweilt. Sie hatte ihre extreme Verunsicherung, die Anspannung und Angst und auch die nicht laut gestellten Fragen dort gesehen, hörte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme und beobachtete nun, wie das Mädchen in innerem Aufruhr ihre Hände knetete. »Du … magst ihn«, stellte sie leise fest.

Erst jetzt hob Hermione ihre Augen und starrte sie voller Panik an. »Ist das so offensichtlich? Oh Merlin, die anderen …!«, flüsterte sie schockiert.

Poppy konnte nur nicken. »Nun, ich weiß nicht, wieviel die anderen mitbekommen haben, Hermione. Aber ich habe Augen im Kopf, Kleines. Schließlich habe ich euch beide in der Bibliothek erlebt. Abgesehen davon — das, was du in der Küche getan hast, das riskiert man nicht, wenn einem der Andere gleichgültig ist.«

Hermione senkte den Kopf, so dass ihre Haare nach vorn fielen und ihr Gesicht verbargen. »Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wann oder warum das passiert ist, aber meine Gefühle … sie stehen vollkommen Kopf. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihm irgendetwas zustößt.«

Doch Poppy schob den Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob vorsichtig ihren Kopf an. »Ich vermute stark, dass du mit deinen Gefühlen aus Sympathie und Anziehung nicht alleine stehst. Wie du weißt, habe ich mit Severus in der Bibliothek gesprochen. Niemals zuvor habe ich meinen Jungen so ausgeglichen, ja, beinahe glücklich gesehen.«

Hermione sah sie erstaunt an. »Er war bestimmt nicht glücklich, Poppy. Er kann nicht glücklich sein, schon allein, weil er hier sein muss, ausgerechnet hier, in Harrys Haus.«

Doch Poppy lächelte verschmitzt. »Das mag vielleicht am Anfang so gewesen sein. Ich vermute, er ist davon ausgegangen, dass Harry Potter ihn zwar dulden, ihm allerdings das Leben zur Hölle machen würde. Doch glaub’ mir, inzwischen ist er in dieser Hinsicht positiv überrascht worden, und er hat außerdem in dir jemanden gefunden, mit der er ein nach seinen Vorstellungen vernünftiges Gespräch führen kann.«

»Hat er _das_ wirklich gesagt?«, fragte Hermione ungläubig.

»Nun, jetzt, nach der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords, darf er das endlich zugeben.« Die Medihexe zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. »Allerdings habe ich ihn dafür ein klein wenig … in die Enge treiben müssen, um es aus ihm herauszukitzeln. Was glaubst du, wie effektiv selbst noch so winzige Daumenschrauben sein können.«

Hermione begann zu lachen, als sie sich das bildhaft vorstellte, verzog jedoch vor Schmerz das Gesicht und griff sich sofort an die Seite. »Aua. Ich darf nicht lachen. Das ist der Preis dafür, dass ich den Fehler begangen habe, nicht schnell genug zu reagieren.« Sie lächelte schief über sich selbst. »Sind die Wunden sehr schlimm?«, fragte sie nun doch.

Die Matrone der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei schaute sie aufmerksam an. »Ich denke nicht, dass es großen Sinn macht, dir die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. Es hat sehr schlecht um dich gestanden. Der Fluch hat dich voll getroffen, hat deine gesamte linke Seite bis weit über den Unterbauch tief aufgeschnitten. Du hast enorm viel Blut verloren. Wäre Severus nicht gewesen …« Sie sprach nicht weiter, doch Hermione begann langsam zu erahnen, was Poppy sagen wollte.

»Er hat mein Leben gerettet, nicht wahr?«, flüsterte Hermione fassungslos.

Poppy nickte glücklich. »Und glaub’ mir, das hatte nichts mit der Begleichung irgendeiner Lebensschuld zu tun. Ich habe den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, als er um dein Leben gekämpft hat und ich habe ihn hier in diesem Sessel sitzen sehen. In ihm tobt das gleiche Gefühlschaos wie in dir. Er ist nur viel weniger als du dazu bereit, dies zuzugeben.« Sie lächelte verschmitzt. »Aber ich arbeite daran.«

Hermione sah das Funkeln in ihren Augen und grinste frech. »Dann besteht also die Aussicht, dass ich eines Tages einen brillanten, wenn auch nicht sehr umgänglichen Freund habe.«

Poppy begann schallend über ihre Bemerkung zu lachen. »Nun, den … _Freund_ solltest du bereits sicher haben«, sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Hermione sah sie eindringlich an. »Was war das da gerade für eine Kunstpause, Poppy, willst du damit etwa andeuten …?«

Die ältere Frau wand sich innerlich. Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihr nicht zu viel herausgerutscht war. »Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst, aber … vielleicht … ach, was soll’s, ja, ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass diese Freundschaft zwischen euch beiden durchaus noch ausbaufähig ist. So, jetzt ist es heraus!«

Hermione merkte, wie sie bis an die Haarspitzen errötete. »Du meinst … du willst sagen …«, stammelte sie.

Poppy nickte bedächtig. »Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte …«

»Oh, Poppy, da hat aber noch jemand anderes ein Wörtchen mitzureden.«

»Wir werden sehen …«, sagte Poppy geheimnisvoll, wurde dann jedoch sehr ernst, was Hermione erst verstand, als sie deren nächste Worte hörte. »Den Fluch, den Percy Weasley geworfen hat, hat Severus selbst geschaffen …«

»Der Sectumsempra-Fluch, oh Merlin!«, unterbrach Hermione Poppy abrupt.

»Du kennst ihn?«, fragte die Schulmatrone erstaunt.

»Oh … ja. Im sechsten Schuljahr bekam Harry von Professor Slughorn ein Zaubertränke-Lehrbuch, weil er kein eigenes hatte. Das Buch gehörte dem Halbblutprinzen, von dem niemand von uns wusste, wer oder was sich hinter dem Wortspiel verbarg. In diesem Buch fand Harry unter anderem diesen Zauberspruch und setzte ihn gegen Draco ein, ohne zu wissen, was er bewirkt.«

Poppy Pomfrey wurde blass. Sie hatte die Zusammenhänge nicht gekannt, die zu der schweren Verletzung von Draco geführt hatten. Severus hatte damals Draco erst zu ihr in den Krankenflügel gebracht, nachdem er die schreckliche Schnittwunde an seinem Hals selbst mit dem Gegenfluch verschlossen und bereits mit Diptam behandelt hatte. Damals war Poppy zum ersten Mal mit diesem Fluch und seinen schrecklichen Auswirkungen in Berührung gekommen.

»Ich glaube, er hätte es sich niemals verziehen, wenn du ausgerechnet durch den Fluch ums Leben gekommen wärst, den er selbst entwickelt hat«, sinnierte sie. »Als er damals seinen Patensohn brachte … ich werde nie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vergessen.«

»Sein Patensohn … oh Merlin, _Draco_ ist sein Patensohn?! Das hat er mir nicht gesagt …«, entfuhr es Hermione, als sie endlich die Wahrheit begriff. »Darum der Unbrechbare Schwur …«

»Ja, auch wenn Lucius Malfoy wahrscheinlich daran Schuld hat, dass Severus das Dunkle Mal genommen hat — die Malfoys waren all die Jahre seine einzigen Freunde, die er außerhalb von Hogwarts hatte. Und Draco … das ist eine andere Geschichte. Er mag den Jungen wirklich, auch wenn er manchmal ein abscheuliches Balg ist und noch dazu völlig verzogen.«

Hermione verzog das Gesicht. »Das ist wahrscheinlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts«, meinte sie düster, doch Poppy lachte nur.

»Oh, er kann sich auch sehr gesittet benehmen, wenn er das will, Hermione. Seine Eltern haben ihm die besten Reinblüter-Umgangsformen beigebracht, aber eben leider auch die falschen Wertvorstellungen vermittelt. Du würdest überrascht sein, wenn du ihn in seinem Umfeld erleben würdest. Aber jetzt werde ich besser Severus holen. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich ihn sofort rufe, wenn du aufwachst. Er wird mir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn ich das Versprechen nicht halte.« Sie erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche.

Krummbein kam mit hocherhobenem Schwanz aus seinem Versteck unter dem Schrank hervor, von wo aus er bis jetzt die Szene beobachtet hatte. Er strich um den Sessel herum, bis er an das provisorische Bett kam und sich mit einem Satz auf die Bettdecke schwang. Laut schnurrend kuschelte er sich an Hermione, die ihre Hand sofort in seinem weichen Fell vergrub. Sie wusste, dass sie von ihrem Kater keine Antwort zu erwarten hatte, aber allein seine Anwesenheit und die Berührung gaben ihr Trost und Geborgenheit. »Oh, Krummbein, wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?«, flüsterte Hermione bedrückt. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur jämmerlich. »Dass ausgerechnet Percy …« Sie konnte diesen Satz nicht vollenden, konnte das Unvorstellbare nicht aussprechen.

Bis vor einigen Minuten hatte sie nicht einmal eine wirkliche Vermutung gehabt, wer dieser irrsinnige Angreifer gewesen war, hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass es ausgerechnet Percy sein könnte. Sie hatte für sich im Stillen auf Ron getippt, etwas, was sie nie gewagt hätte, laut auszusprechen. Aber nicht _Percy_. Wie mussten sich die Weasleys bei dem Gedanken daran fühlen, dass ausgerechnet einer ihrer Söhne zu Voldemort übergelaufen war. Für sie, die so offen für Muggel und Muggelgeborene waren, musste dies ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein.

Hermione griff sich ans Herz und spürte im selben Augenblick das vertraute Prickeln von Magie. Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und Wärme umfingen sie wie ein Kokon. Mit zitternden Fingern zerrte sie an der goldenen Kette, bis _ihr_ Schlangenring zum Vorschein kam. Sie schloss die Finger darum und hielt sich dran fest, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Nur selten hatte sie die wirkliche Macht dieses Ringes — die extrem gefährlich sein konnte — so deutlich gespürt wie in diesem Moment. Nur einmal, um genau zu sein. Damals in Malfoy Manor, als sie in die Fänge von Bellatrix Lestrange geraten war. Im Nachhinein hatte sie es der magischen Kraft dieses Ringes zugeschrieben, dass sie die _Cruciatus_ -Flüche, Bellatrix’ sadistische Spezialität, mit denen die älteste der Black-Schwestern sie über eine Stunde gefoltert hatte, wenigstens in mentaler Hinsicht relativ unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Sie hörte leise Schritte draußen. Blitzschnell ließ Hermione den Ring an seiner Kette wieder in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwinden und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür und Harry, Ginny, Poppy und Severus kamen herein. Schon an Harrys verkrampften Bewegungen und seiner Körpersprache merkte Hermione, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Harry und Ginny machten den Eindruck, als würden sie vor Wut schäumen, wohingegen Severus, nachdem er ihr einen schnellen taxierenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, seine undurchdringbare Maske zur Schau trug.

»Hermione! Merlin sei Dank, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist. Wie geht es dir?« Harry umarmte sie vorsichtig und ließ sich dann sofort schwer in den Sessel vor Hermiones Bett fallen, während Ginny sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und die Arme um ihn schlang und Severus zum Schrank hinüberging, wo er sich mit der Schulter anlehnte. Poppy sah irritiert von einem zum anderen und konnte sich, genau wie Hermione, keinen Reim darauf machen.

»Es geht mir gut, Harry. Was ist geschehen? Du siehst aus, als würdest du jeden Augenblick explodieren.« Sie begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, weil sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Poppy ihr erzählt hatte, Kingsley Shacklebolt wolle Severus sagen, was das Ministerium entschieden hatte. Dieses Gespräch schien nicht den erhofften Verlauf genommen zu haben, denn keiner von den dreien machte einen zufriedenen Eindruck, wobei Hermione in Severus’ Gesicht wie üblich nicht ablesen konnte, was er dachte. Ihre braunen Augen begegneten seinen schwarzen und sie blieben dort hängen, bis sie beinahe darin versank.

Poppy unterbrach ihrer beider Augenkontakt mit ihrer Frage: »Was hat Kingsley gesagt?«

»Shacklebolt!« Er spuckte diesen Namen regelrecht aus. Nachdem er ein paar Sekunden ins Leere gestarrt hatte, begann er mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Wut in seiner Stimme zu erzählen, was in der Küche vorgefallen war. Immer wieder wurde sein Bericht von ungläubigen und aufgebrachten Einwürfen sowohl von Poppy als auch von Hermione unterbrochen. Nachdem er wiederholt hatte, was er in der Küche bereits gesagt hatte, setzte er nun hinzu: »Vielleicht siehst du es anders, Hermione, aber ich für meinen Teil bin fertig mit dem Ministerium _und_ dem Orden.«

Hermione hatte niedergeschlagen den Kopf gesenkt, als Harry seine Erzählung beendet hatte. Doch als sie den Blick wieder hob, konnte er in ihren Augen genau die Eiseskälte und Unbeugsamkeit sehen, die auch er vorhin in der Küche verspürt hatte.

»Ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich nicht, dass ich in der Situation so ruhig geblieben wäre. Ich hätte sie ins nächste Jahrtausend gehext.« Ihre Stimme klang hart und fest und die in ihren Worten mitschwingende Drohung war nicht zu überhören, doch ihr Gesicht war wieder bleich und ihre Augen riesig. »Hat Shacklebolt vorhin irgendeinen Termin genannt, wann diese … ‘Anhörung’ stattfinden soll?« Das Wort wollte ihr kaum über die Lippen kommen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Das war _mein_ Fehler.« Er sah ziemlich zerknirscht aus.

»Fangen wir an.« Hermione wollte die Beine aus ihrem provisorischen Bett schwingen, doch Poppy hinderte sie vehement daran.

»Nein, du wirst heute ganz bestimmt nicht mehr aufstehen. Ich vermute, in deiner kleinen Tasche befindet sich auch eine Phiole mit Traumlosschlaf?« Sie sah sie so streng an, dass Hermione unter diesem Blick nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu nicken. »Gut, das ist nämlich der einzige Trank, den ich in Hogwarts vergessen habe«, sagte sie sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit still an dem Wohnzimmerschrank gelehnt und — obwohl er sich äußerlich nichts anmerken ließ — einmal mehr staunend erlebt, wie diejenigen, die bis vor noch nicht einmal einer Woche nicht einmal eine Ahnung von seiner wirklichen Rolle gehabt hatten, den Kampf planten. Seine schwarzen Augen hatten Hermione kaum einen einzigen Augenblick losgelassen, wie auch ihre Augen immer wieder zu ihm hinübergewandert waren.

Ein leises Klopfen war an der Wohnzimmertür zu vernehmen, was jeden in diesem Raum dazu veranlasste, ihren oder seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und direkt auf die Tür zu richten. Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Professor McGonagall schob sich herein. »Ich nehme doch an, dass hier jeder Kopf und jede Hand für die Ausarbeitung einer Verteidigungsstrategie gebraucht werden«, sagte die sonst so strenge Hexe mit dem straffen Haarknoten herausfordernd und doch mit einem leisen Lächeln.

»Minerva!« Eine schwarze Augenbraue wanderte in die Luft und verschwand fast unter dem Haaransatz. »Du solltest nicht hier sein.«

»Ich werde meinen Fehler nicht wiederholen, Severus!«

 

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	20. Träume und Alpträume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist unendlich schwer, sich von der Vergangenheit zu lösen. Doch vielleicht beginnt hier die lange Reise in eine bessere Zukunft.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Es ist unendlich schwer, sich von der Vergangenheit zu lösen. Doch vielleicht beginnt hier die lange Reise in eine bessere Zukunft.

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 20 — Träume und Alpträume

Er hatte sich für seine Verhältnisse früh zurückgezogen, allerdings nicht, ohne noch einmal nach Hermione zu schauen. Sie hatte zum Glück fest geschlafen, als er leise die Tür geöffnet und sich regelrecht zu ihrem Bett hinübergeschlichen hatte. Er wusste, er sollte nicht hier sein — er hatte eigentlich überhaupt kein Recht hier zu sein. Doch das immer stärker werdende Bedürfnis, sich selbst noch einmal davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihr wirklich wieder gut ging, war stärker als seine normalerweise so gestählte Willenskraft. Letztendlich war sein inneres Verlangen übermächtig geworden, bis er sich zuletzt sich selbst geschlagen gegeben und vor seiner Sehnsucht kapituliert hatte.

Hermione schlief tief und fest. Severus konnte nur vermuten, dass Poppy ihr mit einiger Überredungskunst wirklich ein paar Tropfen des purpurnen Trankes hatte einflößen können, den sie vorhin in Hermiones kleiner Handtasche entdeckt hatte. Nun, das war gut so, auf diese Art würde sie die furchtbaren Geschehnisse dieses Abends besser verarbeiten können.

Als er sich umgedreht hatte und zur Tür gegangen war, um das Schlafzimmer leise zu verlassen, hatte plötzlich Poppy vor ihm gestanden. Er war abrupt stehengeblieben, vollkommen bestürzt darüber, dass ausgerechnet sie ihn hier erwischt hatte, doch sie hatte nur den Finger auf die Lippen gelegt, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er still sein solle. Poppy war ihm wie ein Schatten in sein Schlafzimmer gefolgt und hatte es sich in einem der Sessel am Fenster bequem gemacht. Es schien, als ob sie sich auf eine längere Verweildauer einrichten würde. Und er war sich absolut sicher, dass sie mit ihm nicht über das Wetter reden wollte. Da er schon vor langer Zeit gelernt hatte, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war, ergriff er die Flucht nach vorn.

»Nun?«, schnappte er. »Bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden?«

Ihr sentimentales Lächeln verhieß in seinen Augen nichts Gutes. »Nein, mein Junge. Wirklich _zufrieden_ würde ich erst an dem Tag sein, an dem ich euch beide in einer Handfasting-Zeremonie verbunden sehe.«

Dieses Mal half auch jahrelanges Training nichts mehr: Sein Mund klappte auf, doch so sehr er sich auch dazu zu zwingen versuchte, es kam nicht ein Ton heraus. Niemals zuvor war er dermaßen sprachlos gewesen. Er schaute sie an, als könne er nicht glauben, was er gerade von der Frau, die für ihn wie eine Mutter war — und seine langjährige Vertraute — gehört hatte. Dies war einfach zu viel.

Endlich fand er seine Sprache wieder, um dann nur um so lauter zu knurren: »Bist du wahnsinnig, Poppy? Was, bitte, soll ich mit einem kleinen Mädchen?«

»Kleines Mädchen? Severus, mach die Augen auf, verdammt!« Poppy war aufgesprungen und stemmte ehrlich entrüstet die Hände in ihre Seiten. »Dieses ‘kleine Mädchen’, wie du sie nennst, ist die wohl brillanteste Hexe unseres Jahrhunderts und außerdem erwachsen. Sie hat ein Jahr auf der Flucht vor Voldemort überlebt. Ich habe sie nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts gesehen — das war kein ‘kleines Mädchen’, Severus! Dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen …«

Dieses Mal brauste er auf. »Ich _habe_ Augen im Kopf, Poppy! Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass sie kein kleines Kind mehr ist. Dieses letzte Jahr ist an uns allen nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, was ihr in dieser Zeit zugestoßen ist, aber …« Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, da ihm die Erinnerung an die vagen Beschreibungen, die er sporadisch von Phineas Nigellus Blacks Portrait erhalten hatte, die Kehle zuschnürte. Die letzten Worte hatte er deshalb nur flüsternd herausgebracht, doch dann räusperte er sich, um — wie er hoffte — in relativ normalem Tonfall fortzufahren: »Sie mussten _alle_ viel zu schnell erwachsen werden. Und trotzdem! Sie ist nur halb so alt wie ich, sie war meine Schülerin …«

»Ja, und?«, unterbrach sie ihn. »Das ist doch nicht wirklich der Punkt, Severus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von euch beiden irgendetwas davon als Problem oder gar Hinderungsgrund sehen würde.« Poppy schüttelte allein bei dem Gedanken daran vehement den Kopf. »Halte mich bitte nicht für völlig naiv. Komm schon, warum wehrst du dich wirklich gegen die Vorstellung an eine engere Beziehung zu ihr?«

Immer noch stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr, da er hoffte, dass ihr auf diese Weise die wechselnden Gefühle in seinem Gesicht verborgen blieben. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sie auch nur einen Augenblick täuschen zu können? Sie hatte schon immer in ihm lesen können wie in einem offenen Buch. Und in den letzten Stunden war dies wohl auch nicht allzu schwer gewesen. Er seufzte innerlich, da er begriff, dass nun jeder Fluchtweg versperrt war. »Du weißt ganz genau, wie ich zu anderen Menschen stehe oder — besser gesagt — sie zu mir. Du kennst meinen Ruf. Ich bin nur ein Monster …«

Poppy packte ihn hart am Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum. »Jetzt ist es aber wirklich genug, Severus! Du bist kein Monster! Du bist ein Kriegsheld! Ich will so etwas nie wieder von dir hören! Und Hermione würde dir für solche Reden das Fell über die Ohren ziehen. Vielleicht solltest du sie selbst einmal fragen, ob es sie interessiert, was andere Menschen von dir halten. Sie mag dich — wenn du mich fragst sogar sehr — und ich denke, dass du das ganz genau weißt.« Sie war jetzt richtig wütend.

Severus riss sich los, ging zum Fenster, und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. »Du verstehst nicht! Was glaubst du, wird geschehen, wenn sie sich wirklich mit mir, einem Ex-Todesser, einlassen würde. Wie lange würde es deiner Meinung nach dauern, bis man sie unter Beschuss nehmen und gegen sie zu Felde ziehen wird oder sogar noch schlimmeres geschieht.« Er stützte sich schwer auf den Fenstersims ab.

Sie warf einen langen Blick auf seine sich gequält am Fenster abstützende Gestalt. Langsam ging Poppy zu ihm hinüber und tat dann etwas, was sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr getraut hatte zu tun: Sie schloss ihn von hinten sanft in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich, als wäre er immer noch ein kleiner Junge. »Merlin, Severus, du musst nicht alles immer so pessimistisch sehen, Junge. Warum willst du Hermione nicht selbst entscheiden lassen, ob sie bereit ist, dieses Risiko einzugehen oder nicht? Und ich glaube sogar, dass sie die Entscheidung unbewusst längst getroffen hat.«

Er drehte sich herum und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend an. »Wie meinst du das, Poppy?«

Sie ließ ihn los. »Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, Severus. Sie ist im Moment ziemlich durcheinander, was wohl in Anbetracht der Umstände auch kein Wunder ist. Doch was ich heraushören und während unserer Unterhaltung sehen konnte, hat mich davon überzeugt, dass sie sehr viel für dich empfindet. Wenn ich mich nicht allzu sehr täusche, dann hat sie schon vor einer Weile damit begonnen, ihre Gefühle zu hinterfragen. Abgesehen davon — sich vor einen anderen Menschen zu werfen, um den Fluch, der für ihn bestimmt ist, mit dem eigenen Körper abzufangen — so etwas tut man nur, wenn man den Anderen um keinen Preis verlieren will.« Sie versuchte, den Blick seiner schwarzen Augen einzufangen, doch er drehte den Kopf ab, als ob er dies ahnte und ihr keinesfalls die Gelegenheit geben wollte, darin zu lesen.

»Nun, dann habe ich möglicherweise die Aussicht auf ein paar interessante Gespräche unter Freunden, Poppy, aber es wird niemals eine Vermählung nach magischem Brauch oder auch nur auf Muggelart geben«, antwortete er lahm. Er wollte nichts davon hören, wollte sich keine Hoffnungen machen, die dann doch nur wie Seifenblasen zerplatzen würden.

Genau zu diesem Ergebnis schien auch Poppy gerade gekommen zu sein, wie ihre nächsten Worte bewiesen. »Du willst es gar nicht sehen, oder?« In ihrer Stimme schwang die gesamte Enttäuschung mit, die sie in diesem Moment empfand und sie presste für einen Augenblick frustriert die Lippen zusammen.

Er drehte sich so furios herum, dass seine Roben wie in Hogwarts um seinen Körper wirbelten und funkelte sie nun herausfordernd an, als wolle er sie provozieren. »Was glaubst du eigentlich? Nein! Ich! Will! Es! Nicht! Sehen! Und — was auch immer _du_ gesehen haben willst, vergiss es einfach! Hör endlich auf, mir damit in den Ohren zu liegen. Das ist dein Wunschtraum, nicht meiner. Ich bin nicht bereit, mit dir weiter darüber zu diskutieren und meine Zeit zu verschwenden.«

Poppy ließ ernüchtert die Schultern hängen. Sie wusste aus langjähriger Erfahrung im Umgang mit ihm, dass mit ihm in diesem Zustand kein vernünftiges Gespräch mehr zu führen war. Ein paar Minuten später zog eine nicht gerade glückliche Poppy von dannen, nicht ohne jedoch noch einen ihrer gefürchteten wissenden Blicke auf ihn abzuschießen. Er entledigte sich seiner Roben und auch seiner Drachenlederstiefel, legte sich, so wie er war, auf das Bett und verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf.

Wie hatte er nur das Offensichtliche offensichtlich werden lassen können, wie hatte er in der Öffentlichkeit solch ein Benehmen an den Tag legen können? Er hatte sich nach dem Angriff einen Teufel darum geschert, welches Bild er in den Augen der Anderen abgab. Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab aus Hermiones Robe gerissen, hatte augenblicklich damit begonnen, den Gegenfluch zu singen. Die Blutbäche, die aus den Wunden rannen, das röchelnde Geräusch ihres Atems, Poppy, die plötzlich an seiner Seite auftauchte und die stärksten Heilsprüche warf, die sie kannte — das alles verschmolz zu einer einzigen verschwommenen Erinnerung, wurde zu einer Einheit und rückte dann bei seinem eigenen verbissenen Kampf um ihr Leben in den Hintergrund.

Ihn, der normalerweise seine Geheimisse hütete wie seinen Augapfel, hatte es nicht im Geringsten interessiert, dass die Umstehenden sehen konnten, dass Angst und Verzweiflung ihn trieben. Wie viel seiner offenkundigen Gefühle von ihnen mit der wirklichen Ursache in Übereinstimmung gebracht worden war, konnte er nicht genau sagen. Die meisten Anwesenden waren vermutlich davon ausgegangen, dass er sich um Hermione kümmerte, weil sie seine ehemalige Schülerin war und er Schuldgefühle wegen der Tatsache empfand, dass der schwarzmagische Fluch, der ihn hätte treffen sollen und doch sie getroffen hatte, von ihm selbst entwickelt worden war, wie alle nur zu gut wussten.

Doch die Wirklichkeit sah ganz anders aus. Keine einzige Sekunde seines verzweifelten Kampfes hatte mit dem von ihm geschaffenen Dunklen Fluch, dessen Opfer sie anstelle von ihm geworden war, zu tun, geschweige denn mit eventuellen Schuldgefühlen oder dem _Coniunctio perpetua_ , der sie beide verband. Nein, der wahre Grund dafür war in seinen Augen sehr viel verwerflicher: Er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen, auch wenn er dies nicht einmal unter den schrecklichsten Folterungen durch Voldemort vor einem anderen Menschen zugegeben hätte. Erst in diesem furchtbaren Moment, im Angesicht des Todes, als er auf dem Boden kniete und einen aufgrund der Schwere der Verletzungen beinahe aussichtslosen Kampf um ihr Leben führte, konnte er es wenigstens vor sich selbst zugeben, dass — wenn sie sterben würde — sein Leben einen großen Teil des Sinnes verlieren würde.

Und genau deswegen machte er sich selbst Vorwürfe, hielt seine Motivation für unmoralisch. Er konnte nicht wegdiskutieren, dass sie seine ehemalige Schülerin war, nur halb so alt war wie er und das Leben noch vor sich hatte. Es würde ein Leben im gleißenden Licht der Öffentlichkeit sein und ohne die mächtigen Schatten einer dunklen Vergangenheit, die ihn ohne Zweifel sein gesamtes weiteres Leben begleiten würden. Selbst wenn er nicht zu einer langjährigen Haftstrafe in Azkaban verurteilt werden würde — womit er im Moment wohl kaum rechnen durfte — so würde die noch so leise Andeutung irgendeiner Art von Beziehung zwischen ihnen, und sei es sogar nur eine Geschäftsbeziehung, sofort dazu führen, dass nicht nur ihr hervorragender Ruf darunter leiden würde, sondern sie vielleicht sogar in Lebensgefahr geriet. Niemals würde er ihr das antun können.

Abgesehen davon würde eine solch bezaubernde und brillante Hexe wie sie sich niemals auf einen Ex-Todesser und Ex-Spion einlassen. Er war weder gutaussehend, noch hatte er den Ruf, besonders umgänglich oder gar freundlich zu sein — was er ihr als Lehrer wohl nur zu eindeutig bewiesen hatte — noch war er in irgendeiner Form für ein weibliches Wesen anziehend. Lily hatte eine Ausnahme gebildet, und bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er nicht herausgefunden, was sie an ihm gefunden hatte. Er hatte einer Frau nichts zu bieten, außer seinem brillanten Geist.

Das Einzige, was ihm in der Zukunft bleiben würde, war Bewunderung aus der Ferne.

Er zog die Arme unter seinem Kopf hervor und ließ ihn dann schwer in die Kissen zurücksinken. Es war müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Nur ein Wunschtraum, nichts, was irgendwann Wahrheit werden konnte. Und wann hatte es sich ein Severus Snape zuletzt erlaubt, irgendwelchen Träumen nachzujagen!

Ungewollt kamen die Bilder zurück, eine Erinnerung, die er nur zu gern ausgeblendet hätte und die sich trotz aller Versuche nicht vertreiben ließ. Es war kurz vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gewesen, als er zum letzten Mal geglaubt hatte, dass er sich einen Traum erfüllt hatte.

**Flashback**

Severus war für die Winterferien aus Hogwarts nach Hause gekommen. Schon als sie ihn vom Bahnhof Kings Cross abgeholt hatte, hatte seine Mutter ihn an der Schulter zurückgehalten und gewarnt, dass die Laune seines Vaters noch miserabler war als üblicherweise. Sie hatte leider nicht übertrieben. Sein Muggel-Vater hatte Streit gesucht, wie er in dem Moment feststellen musste, als er das heruntergekommene Haus betreten hatte. Zu der ersten verbalen Auseinandersetzung war es bereits kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Spinner’s End gekommen.

Er hatte am nächsten Morgen, dem Tag vor Heiligabend, so schnell wie möglich sein Elternhaus verlassen, nicht jedoch, ohne mit seiner Mutter in der Küche zu frühstücken, während sein Vater stockbetrunken in seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Den gesamten Tag hatte er damit zugebracht, ziellos durch die Gegend zu streifen, wobei er es tunlichst vermied, dem Haus der Evans zu nahe zu kommen. Seine eigenen Hausgenossen in Slytherin hatten sich beinahe gegenseitig damit überboten, ihm süffisant grinsend unter die Nase zu reiben, dass James Potter dort Weihnachten verbringen würde. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis in Hogwarts, dass Lily und sein Erzrivale planten, sich am ersten Weihnachtstag zu verloben.

Doch schon da hatte Severus wenig Glück gehabt. Ausgerechnet Petunia, missmutig und schlecht gelaunt wie immer, war ihm über den Weg gelaufen. Sie hatte ihn von oben bis unten abfällig gemustert, so dass er sich wie eine Kakerlake unter dem Mikroskop fühlte. Dann jedoch hatte sie etwas gesagt, was er niemals vergessen hatte. »Ich habe dich niemals gemocht, Severus, und ich werde dich niemals mögen, doch gegen dieses schleimige arrogante Potter-Bürschchen, dessen Zunge fast auf dem Boden schleift, wenn er meine ach so tolle Schwester auch nur aus der Ferne sieht, bist du nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen.«

Ihr Gesicht hatte sich voller Abscheu verzerrt, als sie über ihren zukünftigen Schwager sprach. Erneut schaute sie ihn an, als wäre Severus nur ein lästiges Insekt. »Dummer Narr! Du hättest sie haben können!«, fauchte sie, drehte sich um und ging. Wenigstens war sie so gnädig gewesen, ihm einen ihrer verächtlichen Kommentare zu seinem schmuddeligen und ärmlichen Äußeren oder der anstehenden Verlobung zu ersparen. Was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, war, dass der heutige Tag sein bisheriges Leben, wie er es gekannt und seit frühester Kindheit gehasst hatte, für immer verändern würde.

An diesem Abend waren die schrecklichsten Befürchtungen, die er schon seit vielen Jahren hegte, allerdings tief in sich verborgen hatte, Wirklichkeit geworden — das Schicksal in Gestalt seines grausamen Muggel-Vaters hatte seinen langen Arm ausgestreckt und mit brutaler Gewalt zugeschlagen. Severus hatte immer gewusst, dass seine Mutter, solange er selbst in Hogwarts war, schutzlos den Attacken seines brutalen Vaters ausgeliefert war. Als Severus an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, war seine geliebte Mutter tot, sein abscheulicher Muggel-Vater, der Mörder seiner Mutter, auf der Flucht vor der Muggel-Polizei, und Poppy Pomfrey, der einzige Mensch, dem er außer seiner Mutter und ehemals Lily jemals vertraut hatte, weit weg in Hogwarts.

Da er erst in zweieinhalb Wochen volljährig werden würde und aus diesem Grund außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern durfte und Apparieren somit ausgeschlossen war, hatte er das Auto seines Vaters genommen, das noch immer vor der Tür stand und das dieser Bastard in seinem volltrunkenen Zustand wohl nicht mehr hatte starten können, und war Hals über Kopf nach Malfoy Manor geflohen. Er hatte Lucius Einladung, Weihnachten dort zu verbringen, angenommen und nicht nur diese.

Nun war niemand mehr da, ihm seine hochfliegenden Zukunftspläne auszureden. Seine Mutter, die zwar selbst reinblütig gewesen, jedoch wegen ihrer Heirat mit einem Muggel von ihrer Familie verstoßen worden war, hatte ihn all die Jahre vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern gewarnt. Sie hatte die Gewalt und den Hass verabscheut, mit der die Todesser gegen ihre Widersacher vorgingen, war eine entschiedene Gegnerin der von ihnen propagierten Anschauungen gewesen. Obwohl sie selbst Dunkle Magie praktizierte und auch ihrem Sohn schon früh vieles davon mit gutem Gewissen nahegebracht hatte, war sie — anders als ihre eigenen Eltern — niemals den Versprechungen Voldemorts erlegen, sondern hatte ihren Sohn immer davor zu bewahren versucht.

Und auch Lily war durch seine eigene Schuld aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

Doch der Einfluss der Familie Malfoy war stark und nun auch ungeniert. Noch vor dem Ende des alten Jahres hatte Severus alle jemals in seine Richtung ausgesprochenen Warnungen aus seinem Bewusstsein verbannt und war Lucius gefolgt, der ihn in den Kreis der Todesser einführte. Diese Aufnahmezeremonie, die sich für Severus als unerwartet grausam herausstellte, und die gleichzeitig auch seine erste Begegnung mit Voldemort war, war die körperlich schmerzhafteste Erfahrung seines siebzehnjährigen Lebens gewesen, an die ihn das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm für immer erinnern würde.

**Flashback Ende**

Severus drehte sich im Bett ächzend auf die Seite und versuchte krampfhaft, seinen Geist vor den Erinnerungen zu verschließen, was ihm jedoch nur in Ansätzen gelang. Zu heftig waren die lange aufgestauten Gefühle über ihn hereingebrochen. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, wieder Naginis Giftzähne in seinem Nacken zu spüren und zuckte unter einem kurzen, heftigen Schmerz zusammen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können.

Da er jetzt damit begonnen hatte, ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein, konnte er als Entschuldigung für seine damalige Dummheit nicht einzig und allein den mörderischen Hass auf seinen Muggel-Vater anführen. Es gab keinerlei Rechtfertigung dafür, auch nicht sein eigenes Ego. Er hatte damals ganz fest darauf vertraut, dass er im Kreise der Todesser das Ansehen, den Respekt und die Anerkennung erhalten würde, die ihm die restliche magische Welt in seinen eigenen Augen immer versagt hatte. Und ja — er hatte sehr schnell einen rasanten Aufstieg in den Inneren Zirkel Voldemorts geschafft, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner langjährigen Freundschaft zu Lucius und seiner unglaublichen Fähigkeiten als ‘Giftmischer’, die sein Master sehr schnell zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Doch was er wirklich in dieser Gemeinschaft vorfand, waren Menschen, die sich nicht als Menschen, sondern als grauenvolle Monster gebärdeten. Zwar durfte er nun seine favorisierte Dunkle Magie nicht nur lernen, sondern auch anwenden, aber die geäußerten Anschauungen und die unaussprechbaren Grausamkeiten, die er nicht nur als unbeteiligter Zuschauer miterleben musste, waren nicht der Zweck, warum er das Dunkle Mal genommen hatte, sondern stießen ihn ab und ließen ihn sich selbst verabscheuen und zuletzt hassen. Seine schlimmsten Alpträume in unzähligen Nächten handelten davon, dass eine gefolterte Muggelgeborene, die verkrümmt vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, Lilys Gesicht trug und ihn mit Lilys Augen ansah.

Er hatte geglaubt, sich einen Traum zu erfüllen. Heute wusste er, dass er sich niemals in seinem ganzen Leben folgenschwerer geirrt hatte. Er war sehenden Auges in sein Verderben gerannt. Es hatte sich als ein Alptraum ohne Ende entpuppt und war doch erst der Beginn einer mehr als zwanzigjährigen Hölle gewesen.

Severus seufzte schwer. Diese düsteren Gedanken würden ihm nicht dabei helfen, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und doch war Ruhe jetzt das, was er am meisten brauchte. Er benötigte am Morgen einen klaren Kopf, da er es nicht nur den anderen überlassen sollte, eine Verteidigungsstrategie auszuarbeiten. Auch wenn seine Hoffnung nicht allzu groß war, als freier Mann leben zu dürfen, so wollte er dennoch nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass er einfach so aufgab. Das Einzige, was er deshalb tun konnte, war, jetzt endlich zu schlafen, um Kraft für den demnächst anstehenden Kampf zu sammeln, den Kampf um seine Zukunft.

Gerade als er noch einmal aufstand, um sich endgültig für die Nacht zurechtzumachen, ertönte ein leises, recht zaghaftes Klopfen an seiner Schlafzimmertür. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, versuchte, so gut wie möglich Deckung zu finden und ließ die Tür mit einem Ruck aufspringen, so dass sie gegen die Wand knallte. Obwohl er mit vielem — einschließlich eines Angriffes — gerechnet hatte, war die Identität seines nächtlichen Besuchers eine enorme Überraschung für ihn.

»Ich habe hier etwas, das Ihnen gehört, Professor.« Die Stimme des Jungen-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte klang ruhig und gelassen, als hätte er eine derartige ‘Begrüßung’ erwartet. Harry Potter machte einige wenige Schritte in den Raum hinein auf ihn zu und reichte Severus dann ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit, von der ein starkes Leuchten ausging.

Grüne Augen musterten ihn so intensiv, als ob sie bis tief in sein Innerstes vordringen wollten. Ernsthaftigkeit und absolute Ehrlichkeit sprachen aus seinem Blick, als er kaum hörbar hinzusetzte: »Danke — für alles!«

Damit drehte er sich herum und verschwand genauso leise, wie er gekommen war. Wäre nicht die Phiole in seiner Hand als greifbarer Beweis gewesen, Severus hätte geglaubt, von einer Halluzination heimgesucht worden zu sein.

Nachdem er die Tür leise wieder geschlossen hatte, stellte er die Phiole mit seinen Erinnerungen, die er Harry Potter während der Schlacht um Hogwarts überlassen hatte, nachdenklich auf dem Nachttisch ab und ging ins Bad. Erst als er wieder im Bett lag, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, erlaubte er seinen Gedanken, zurück zu der Begebenheit von vorhin zu wandern. Harry Potter hatte eine Größe bewiesen, die ihm Severus über all die Jahre abgesprochen hatte. Er mochte seinem Vater _äußerlich_ wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sein, doch nichts von dem, was heute geschehen war, entsprach James’ Charakter.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke fand in dieser Nacht noch lange keinen Schlaf.

*'*'*'*'*

Hermione war von dem leisen Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür aufgewacht. Im ersten Moment glaubte sie, sich getäuscht zu haben, doch dann hörte sie kaum wahrnehmbare Schritte, die zu ihrem Bett kamen. Ein schwacher Lichtschein fiel aus dem Korridor in ihr Schlafzimmer, so dass sie gerade noch in der Lage war, durch ihre zu einem schmalen Spalt verengten Augenlider Severus zu erkennen, der sich langsam zu ihr herunterbeugte. Hermione stellte sich tief schlafend, beobachtete Severus jedoch heimlich weiter.

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie einen so entspannten Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm gesehen, nicht einmal während ihrer vielen ungezwungenen Gespräche in der Bibliothek. Ihr dämmerte, dass er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, weil er davon ausging, dass sie schlief, und er deshalb seine Maske nicht brauchte. Seine Haare waren nach vorn gefallen, so dass sie nun sein Gesicht umgaben. Hermione musste sich beinahe mit Gewalt davon abhalten, ihre Hand zu heben, um ihm das Haar zurückzustreichen oder sie sanft an seine Wange zu legen. Ihre Hand unter der Bettdecke zuckte bereits, als sie mit Mühe die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle wiedergewann.

Im schwachen Kerzenschein, der aus dem Korridor hereinfiel, konnte sie erkennen, dass er die Hand ausstreckte, und für einen kurzen Moment erweckte es den Anschein, dass er sie streicheln wollte. Wie ein Blitz schoss ihr eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf: Schon in ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts hatten sie seine schmalen Hände mit den schlanken Fingern fasziniert, wenn er im Unterricht Zutaten für Zaubertränke zerschnitt oder in einem Mörser zerstieß. Einen Augenblick hoffte sie, er würde sie wirklich berühren, doch er zuckte zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Dann trat er abrupt einen Schritt zurück. Er warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Klick geschlossen hatte, richtete Hermione sich auf ihren Ellbogen auf und starrte die nun geschlossene Tür an. Sollte Poppy wirklich Recht gehabt haben? Severus hatte nach ihr gesehen, was an sich schon ungewöhnlich war. Dass scheinbar niemand mit gezogenem Zauberstab hinter ihm gestanden und ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, war in ihren Augen noch außergewöhnlicher. Konnte es wahr sein? Empfand er etwas für sie? Erwiderte er ihre Gefühle?

Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie sich wirklich erlaubt, ihre eigenen Gefühle zu analysieren. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie ihn mochte. Trotz seines oftmals beleidigenden Verhaltens ihr gegenüber in Hogwarts hatte sie ihn immer respektiert und bereits damals bewundert. Sie hatte im Unterricht häufig Mühe gehabt, ihre Augen von seinen feingliedrigen Händen loszureißen. Nicht nur einmal hatte sie sich in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts dabei ertappt, dass sie sich wünschte, seine Hände mögen ihr Gesicht so zärtlich berühren, wie er in jenen Momenten nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Sie hatte sich selbst für diese Gedanken jedesmal mental auf die Finger geklopft, allerdings war es ihr nie gelungen, diese Vorstellung aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Doch seit ihrem Kuss in der Bibliothek dachte sie immer häufiger daran, wie es wäre, wenn …

 _> Ich habe Angst um ihn ausgestanden, ich sorge mich um ihn, um seine Zukunft, aber ich weiß, dass ich auch Teil_ _dieser Zukunft sein möchte. Ist das … Liebe? <_, fragte sie sich. Wenn sie ehrlich war, und das wollte sie jetzt sein, hatte sie für Ron nie so empfunden, oder besser gesagt, nicht mehr, seit er sie im Wald der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. An diesem Tag war etwas in ihr zerbrochen, irgendetwas, das auch seine spätere Rückkehr und seine offensichtlich ehrliche Reue nicht wieder hatten kitten können. Sein Verhalten vor ein paar Tagen hier am Grimmauldplatz und sein Verrat an ihrem Vertrauen hatten nur noch den letzten Anstoß gegeben. Sie hatte eigentlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits für sich selbst entschieden, dass es keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie geben würde.

Gegen ihren Willen gähnte sie. Sie verspürte jetzt eine enorme Müdigkeit, die vermutlich nicht zuletzt auf den Zaubertrank zurückzuführen war, den Poppy ihr aufgenötigt hatte. Nachdenklich ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Es machte wenig Sinn, sich mitten in der Nacht den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Vermutlich wäre es besser, wenn sie jetzt versuchen würde, wieder weiterzuschlafen, da sie wahrscheinlich ihre gesamte Kraft für die nächsten Tage benötigen würde, wenn ihr wacher Verstand für die Ausarbeitung einer Verteidigungsstrategie gebraucht werden würde.

Hermione kuschelte sich erneut in ihre Decke und döste langsam wieder ein. Allerdings reichte die Dosis des Traumlosschlafes, den ihr Poppy Pomfrey vorhin verabreicht hatte, nicht aus, um zu verhindern, dass sie doch nur in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.

*'*'*'*'*

Er wurde abrupt aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Mit der Zielsicherheit eines Mannes, dessen Überleben von seinen Reflexen abhing, schnappte er blitzschnell nach seinem Zauberstab, der immer in Reichweite auf dem Nachttisch lag, und richtete diesen direkt auf das Herz des vermeintlichen Angreifers. Doch da war niemand. Er sprang im selben Augenblick hoch, als furchtbare Schreie durch die Dunkelheit hallten. Einen kurzen Moment brauchte er, um sich zu orientieren, bevor er begriff, dass diese Schreie aus dem Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock, wo Hermione schlief, gekommen waren. Ohne zu zögern stürzte er los, rannte eine Treppe hinunter und riss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf.

Es war stockdunkel, bis auf den schwachen Lichtschein der Kerzen, der aus dem Korridor in das Schlafzimmer fiel. Hermione kniete, ohne irgendetwas wirklich wahrzunehmen, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett. Tränen strömten unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinunter und ihr Körper wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Mit drei Schritten hatte er die Distanz zu ihrem Bett überbrückt, riss sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an seine Brust. »Hermione! Wer … was ist passiert?«

Er hielt sie voller Besorgnis eng an sich gepresst, liebkoste mit einer Hand mit kreisenden Bewegungen sanft ihren Rücken, während er seine andere Hand an ihre Wange gelegt hatte und mit dem Daumen vorsichtig und sehr zärtlich die Kontur ihres Wangenbeines nachfuhr. Riesige Augen starrten ihn an, und er konnte anhand des Ausdruckes in ihnen ohne große Anstrengung erkennen, dass Hermione noch immer in einer Alptraumwelt aus Horror und Todesangst gefangen war und ihn in Wirklichkeit gar nicht wahrnahm. Unter seiner streichelnden Hand konnte er fühlen, wie sich ihr gesamter Körper wie unter einem _Cruciatus_ -Fluch verkrampfte und schüttelte.

Hermione schlang in ihrem für sie nicht wahrnehmbaren Dämmerzustand die Arme um ihn. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie tat, kuschelte sie sich in die ihr angebotene Wärme und Geborgenheit, die sie nur bei ihren Eltern kennengelernt hatte. Eine Welle aus Trost schwappte über sie hinweg und sie tauchte wie eine Ertrinkende darin ein. Ihr Vater oder ihre Mutter mussten hier sein, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, wie dies möglich sein sollte. Ihre Eltern waren doch in Australien, obwohl sie sich im Moment nicht daran erinnern konnte, warum. Sie versuchte, noch näher an die Quelle dieser wundervollen Gefühle heranzukrabbeln. _> Australien … Warum Australien? ... Todesser … Der Dunkle Lord … Die Letzte Schlacht! ... Oh, Merlin! Severus! Und — sie klammerte sich gerade mit aller Macht an Severus fest.<_

Severus beobachtete, wie sie ganz langsam — sehr langsam — ihrer Umwelt wieder gewahr wurde. Der Schleier über ihren Augen begann sich zu lichten, und er konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Hände, die sich auf seinem Rücken in sein Hemd gekrallt hatten, langsam lösten und über seinen Rücken strichen. Sie hob den Blick und schaute ihn mit einem Ausdruck in ihren Augen an, den er nicht deuten konnte und lieber auch nicht deuten wollte.

»Was ist passiert?«, wiederholte er seine Frage von vorhin noch einmal. Erst dadurch schien sie wirklich wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Doch sie ließ ihn seltsamerweise nicht los.

»Malfoy Manor …« Hermione konnte den Namen des Herrenhauses kaum aussprechen. Ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nur unzureichend, so dass es nur ein heiseres Flüstern war, mit dem sie die Worte herauspressen konnte. Die schrecklichen Geschehnisse dieses Abends hatten vermutlich dafür gesorgt, dass all die furchtbaren Qualen, die Schmerzen und Erniedrigungen, die sie in Malfoy Manor hatte durchleben müssen, wieder an die Oberfläche gespült worden waren.

Allein diese beiden Worte hatten ausgereicht, damit Severus sie noch fester in seine Arme schloss und an sich drückte. »Alles ist gut. Du bist hier in Sicherheit«, flüsterte er. Er konnte nur erahnen, was in Hermiones Kopf gerade vorgegangen sein musste. Severus schloss gequält die Augen.

Bis heute hatte er sich nicht dazu überwinden können, von ihr selbst in Erfahrung zu bringen, was an jenem Abend und in jener Nacht, in denen das Trio in Malfoy Manor gefangen gehalten worden war, im Einzelnen geschehen war, was gerade Hermione dort hatte durchleiden müssen. Allerdings konnte er sich sehr genau vorstellen, welche hämische Freude es Bellatrix bereitet haben musste, ihre berüchtigten Foltermethoden ausgerechnet an Hermione, dem Gehirn des Goldenen Trios und in Bellatrix’ Augen dem ‘wertlosen Schlammblut’, anwenden zu können.

Severus war überzeugt davon, dass irgendjemand Hermione irgendwann zum Sprechen bringen musste. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass solche Traumata nur dann wirklich zu verarbeiten waren, wenn derjenige, dem diese Grausamkeiten widerfahren waren, mit einem anderen Menschen, der zuhören und verstehen konnte, über die Geschehnisse sprechen würde. Wie dankbar war er selbst dafür, dass er Albus gehabt hatte, der all die Jahre an seiner Seite gewesen war und geduldig zugehört hatte, wenn er, Severus, kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand, weil er den Horror kaum mehr ertrug. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt bei Hermione war und er selbst seiner Meinung nach wohl nicht die geeignete Person.

Nachdem er davon erfahren hatte, dass die drei in Gefangenschaft geraten waren, war er in den beiden folgenden Tagen — ohne dass er gewagt hatte zu hinterfragen, warum dies so war, und von seinem Umfeld völlig unbemerkt — ein weiteres Mal durch die Hölle gegangen. Erst als die Carrows ihm zwei Tage später — nach ihrem Summoning durch den Dunklen Lord nach Malfoy Manor — berichteten, dass die gesamte Familie Malfoy und auch Bellatrix auf brutalste Art und Weise durch Voldemort höchstpersönlich in irrsinniger Raserei dafür fast zu Tode gefoltert worden waren, dass sie das ‘Goldene Trio’ hatten entkommen lassen, war er ein wenig ruhiger geworden. Er hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, als Alecto hämisch die sichtbaren Verletzungen von Narcissa und Lucius beschrieb, die sie aufgrund ihres Reichtums und ihrer gehobenen Stellung im Inneren Zirkel noch nie gemocht hatte. Severus nannte dies insgeheim schlicht und ergreifend — Neid.

Doch er hatte sofort aufgehorcht, als sie sich hasserfüllt in den schillerndsten Farben auszumalen versuchte, wie Bellatrix ‘dieses dreckige Schlammblut’ gefoltert haben mochte. Bellatrix selbst, immer noch rasend vor Wut über den Hauselfen, der sich erdreistet hatte, sich ‘seiner Familie’ in den Weg zu stellen und den erklärten Erzfeind des Dunklen Lords zu befreien, hatte jedem einen Fluch auf den Hals gehext, der es gewagt hatte, nach den Vorkommnissen in jener Nacht zu fragen. Diese blumigen Beschreibungen hatten seine Sorge nicht gerade verringert, da er ganz genau wusste, wozu eine Bellatrix Lestrange fähig war, wenn sie zur Hochform auflief.

Er war zu der damaligen Zeit und auch bis zum heutigen Tag davon ausgegangen, dass seine panische Angst darin begründet lag, dass mit der Gefangennahme von Harry Potter die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung und somit die Vernichtung Voldemorts in weite Ferne gerückt war. Doch jetzt musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich selbst belogen hatte. Sicher, auch diese Überlegungen hatten eine Rolle gespielt, doch nun verstand er endlich, dass sich seine wahren Ängste um Hermione gedreht hatten. Er musste schon damals mehr für sie empfunden haben, als er sich bis heute eingestanden hatte.

»Denk’ nicht mehr daran.« Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er sie schon zum zweiten Mal duzte. Seine schwarzen Augen tauchten für die Unendlichkeit in ihre braunen ein. Wenn er sich etwas wünschen dürfte, dann, sie nie wieder loslassen zu müssen. Die Nähe und Wärme ihres an ihn gepressten Körpers ließ ihn Regionen an seinem eigenen spüren, von denen er geglaubt hatte, dass sie längst abgestorben waren. Ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken schoben sich immer höher, bis sie abrupt verschwanden und plötzlich in seinem Gesichtsfeld wieder auftauchten.

Sie strich ihm eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Keinen Augenblick unterbrach sie den Blickkontakt, als sie sich vorbeugte und ihn ganz sanft auf den Mund küsste. Nur einen Moment später spürte er, wie sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippe strich, bis er ihrer unausgesprochenen Aufforderung nachgab und den Kuss vertiefte.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie eine leise vor sich hin lächelnde Poppy Pomfrey eine mit offenem Mund die Szene betrachtende Minerva McGonagall am Arm fasste und von der Tür wegzog.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._

 


	21. Eine unliebsame Überraschung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unliebsame Überraschungen stehen ins Haus, doch Harry rettet den Tag.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

**Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

**Summary:** Unliebsame Überraschungen stehen ins Haus, doch Harry rettet den Tag.

* * *

 

**Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

Kapitel 21 — Eine unliebsame Überraschung

 

Die Weasleys waren noch in der Nacht zuvor vom Grimmauldplatz in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten unglücklich mit ansehen müssen, wie Kingsley Shacklebolt ihren Sohn Percy aus der kleinen Zelle im zweiten Keller holte und über das von Harry kurzzeitig aktivierte Flohnetz ins Ministerium brachte, um ihn später von dort aus nach Azkaban überführen zu lassen. Percy hatte sich so heftig gegen die magische Fesselung gewehrt, dass es trotz der Fixierung noch dreier weiterer Ordensmitglieder bedurfte, um ihn festzuhalten. Er hatte, sobald er seiner Eltern ansichtig wurde, erneut damit begonnen, sie voller Hass auf das Übelste zu beschimpfen, bis Hestia Jones wutentbrannt einen _Silencio_ -Zauber warf, um ihn erneut zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dabei war das Wort ‘Blutsverräter’ noch so ziemlich das Harmloseste gewesen, was er von sich gegeben hatte. Molly Weasley hatte, lange nachdem er verschwunden war, laut schluchzend neben dem Kamin gestanden, während sie ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihres Mannes, der zornig die Lippen zusammenpresste, gelegt und sich krampfhaft an ihm festgehalten hatte. Niemand, am allerwenigsten seine Eltern, konnte verstehen, wie es so weit hatte kommen können.

Arthur und Molly Weasley hatten danach versucht, Ginevra davon zu überzeugen, mit ihnen nach Hause zu kommen. Ginny hatte sich jedoch strikt geweigert, sich regelrecht mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gesträubt, und es wurde zunehmend klar, dass man sie nur mit Gewalt aus diesem Haus hätte bringen können. Letztendlich hatte ihr Vater frustriert aufgegeben und es war ihm — obwohl sie erst in drei Monaten volljährig werden würde — nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als zuzustimmen, dass sie vorerst hier am Grimmauldplatz bei Harry bleiben durfte. Die vorausgegangene heftige Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Ehefrau über seine Nachgiebigkeit gegenüber seiner Tochter entgegen jeder Vernunft und jeder althergebrachten Moralvorstellung der magischen Welt hatte zu Harrys und Ginnys großer Überraschung Arthur Weasley gewonnen, der das leise Vor-sich-hin-Murmeln seiner Frau, die mit seiner Entscheidung überhaupt nicht einverstanden war, geflissentlich ignorierte. Molly hatte Harry noch im Weggehen einen Blick zugeworfen, von dem dieser nie geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihn jemals so ansehen würde. Sie schien schwer enttäuscht und machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie sich mit dieser Niederlage auf Dauer so einfach abfinden würde.

Poppy hatte Hermione nach einer weiteren Untersuchung und langen Diskussionen endlich erlaubt, heute wieder aufzustehen, nachdem sie ihr hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, sich maßgeblich zu schonen. Hermione war die Erste, die zum Frühstück herunterkam. Kaum hatte sie die Tür zur Küche geöffnet, als Kreachers Gesicht sich aufhellte und er ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. »Miss Hermione, Kreacher ist so glücklich, dass es Missy wieder gut geht.« Er tätschelte ihre Hand und begann augenblicklich, geschäftig um sie herumzuwuseln. »Setzen Sie sich, Kreacher bringt sofort das Frühstück.«

Hermione setzte sich an den Tisch. Noch immer konnte sie die Verwandlung, die der alte Hauself durchlaufen hatte, kaum fassen. Sie hatte gerade zu essen begonnen, als eine große, ihr völlig unbekannte, Eule auf dem Fenstersims landete. Sobald Kreacher sie hereingelassen hatte, streckte sie augenblicklich Hermione ihr Bein entgegen. Hermione band den Brief ab und bemerkte, dass er das amtliche Siegel des Ministeriums trug. Dies konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Trotzdem bot sie der Eule ein Stück ihres Toasts an, das diese vorsichtig nahm und dann sofort wieder davonflog. Hermione fühlte, wie ein riesiger Stein ihren Magen verklumpte, und ihre Hände begannen so sehr zu zittern, dass sie den Brief auf dem Tisch ablegen musste.

Sie starrte ohnmächtig auf den Brief, als könne allein schon ihr Blick bewirken, dass dieser sich einfach in Luft auflöste. Obwohl sie ahnte, was er beinhaltete, konnte sie sich nicht dazu überwinden, sich dem Unvermeidbaren zu stellen und ihn zu öffnen. Entgegen besserem Wissen hatte sie bis vor wenigen Augenblicken gehofft, dass sich der Amtierende Zaubereiminister nach nochmaliger Überlegung dazu durchgerungen hatte, seinen salbungsvollen Worten auch Taten folgen zu lassen. Doch Shacklebolt hatte seit jenem verhängnisvollen Samstag nicht ein einziges Mal versucht, mit irgendjemandem hier am Grimmauldplatz oder in Hogwarts Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Ihre Hände fühlten sich wie Blei an, als sie das Siegel brach und mit bebenden Fingern den Brief öffnete. Er enthielt eine an Hermione gerichtete Ladung als Zeugin vor dem Zaubergamot. Der Termin für Severus’ Anhörung war für den 04. Juni um 11.00 Uhr im Gerichtssaal Zehn angesetzt worden. Dies bedeutete, dass ihnen bis dahin noch knapp dreieinhalb Wochen Zeit blieben, um eine wirksame Verteidigungsstrategie auszuarbeiten.

Hermione ließ sich zitternd auf ihrem Stuhl zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Sie sah nicht den sorgenvollen Blick, den Kreacher ihr zuwarf. Ihre Hände bebten so heftig, dass ihr der Brief aus der Hand rutschte und flatternd zu Boden sank. Sie reagierte nicht darauf. Für einen Augenblick überschwemmte sie Panik wie eine riesige Woge, die sie sich absolut hilflos fühlen ließ und die nur sehr langsam verebbte. Ihr Hunger war ihr gründlich vergangen, allein der Anblick des Rühreis auf ihrem Teller verursachte ihr Übelkeit.

Ohne einen greifbaren Grund dafür zu haben, meldete sich ihr ‘Bauchgefühl’ wieder und sie glaubte unvermittelt, Moodys Stimme zu hören, wie er wie früher urplötzlich _»Immer wachsam!«_ blaffte. Mit einem Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, aufspringen und irgendetwas unternehmen zu müssen. Im selben Moment, als sie diesem Drang nachgab, öffnete sich die Tür und Harry kam herein, gefolgt von Ginny. Harry fing sie in seinen Armen auf, als sie blind in ihn hineinrannte.

»Hey, hey, was ist denn passiert?« Sein besorgter Tonfall holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und merkte erst jetzt, dass ihr Blick vollkommen von Tränen verschleiert war.

»Der … der Brief …«, stotterte sie.

Harry blickte erst auf den Tisch und, als er dort nichts außer dem nicht beendeten Frühstück seiner besten Freundin vorfand, suchte er mit den Augen den Raum ab, bis er dann auf dem Fußboden vor dem Fenster ein zusammengerolltes Pergament entdeckte, das der von ihr erwähnte Brief sein musste. Ihm war sofort klar, dass dies ein Brief vom Ministerium mit dem gleichen Inhalt sein musste, wie er ihn selbst ebenfalls erst vor ein paar Minuten erhalten hatte. Harry musste sich nicht einmal sonderlich anstrengen, um tief in seinem Inneren volles Verständnis für Hermione aufzubringen.

»Wir schaffen das, Hermione, gemeinsam«, sagte er mitfühlend, während er ihr sanft immer wieder über den Rücken strich, um sie wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen.

»Ich … ich traue denen nicht«, entfuhr es Hermione leise und stockend. Da sie immer noch das Gesicht an seiner Brust verbarg, klang ihre Stimme wie durch Watte. »Ich … weiß nicht … warum, aber … ich habe … ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.«

Harry war froh darüber, dass er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Auch wenn er dies vor ihr niemals zugeben würde, um sie nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen, so hatte auch er sich bereits in dem Moment Sorgen zu machen begonnen, als Kingsley Shacklebolt ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass es _nur_ eine Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot geben solle. Auch er vertraute Shacklebolts Versprechungen nicht wirklich. Er hatte sie schließlich schon einmal getäuscht, oder nicht? Immer noch strich er besänftigend über Hermiones Rücken und er konnte spüren, wie sein Hemd auf der Vorderseite ganz langsam von ihren Tränen durchweicht wurde.

»He, Hermione, du bist doch eine Kämpferin! Wir geben uns nicht geschlagen.« Harrys Stimme hatte einen harten Klang angenommen, was nicht auf Hermiones Tränen, sondern auf seine eigenen Überlegungen zurückzuführen war. »Erinnere dich daran, was wir im letzten Jahr alles überstanden haben. Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir jetzt einfach aufgeben? Dieser Mann hat meinen größten Respekt und mein absolutes Vertrauen — und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass du ihn magst oder er mit meiner Mum befreundet war.« Er schwieg für eine Weile, so dass nur noch Hermiones leises Schniefen zu hören war.

Vorsichtig hob er Hermiones Kinn an, bevor er in weitersprach. »Mir ist vollkommen bewusst, dass _ich_ niemals zu den Menschen zählen werde, die er seine Freunde nennen wird — das ist schon aufgrund seiner schrecklichen Erfahrungen mit meinem Dad nicht möglich — aber ich hoffe ganz stark, dass ich eines Tages wenigstens seine Anerkennung gewinnen kann.« Aus seinem Tonfall konnte man das tiefe Bedauern über diesen Sachverhalt heraushören, das darin mitschwang. »Ich gebe dir mein Wort, Hermione, dass ich nichts unversucht lassen werde, um ihm zu helfen, seinen Namen wieder reinzuwaschen. Und das tue ich nicht für dich oder weil ich in seiner Schuld stehe — das stehe ich sowieso — sondern einzig und allein für ihn.«

Hermione hatte gezwungenermaßen aufblicken müssen, um Harry anzusehen, als dieser seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn schob. Als sie jedoch über seine Schulter blickte, entdeckte sie im Schatten des Korridors verborgen eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt und schaute geradewegs in obsidianfarbene unergründliche Augen, die Harry mit einem Ausdruck von Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit musterten, bevor sie sich kurzzeitig ihr zuwandten, um sich dann wieder auf Harry zu richteten. Severus stand nur ein paar Schritte entfernt im Schatten und es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er jedes von Harrys Worten gehört hatte.

Sie schaute wieder zu Harry, der offensichtlich keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass Severus Snape nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand und sowohl seine Worte, als auch die Emotionen in seiner Stimme mitbekommen haben musste.

»So, nun komm. Du hast ja nicht einmal dein Frühstück beendet. Ich glaube, Kreacher wäre überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber, wenn du seine Kochkünste nicht zu schätzen weißt, und wird dir garantiert schon bald mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger drohen«, setzte Harry schelmisch mit einem verschwörerischen Seitenblick hinüber zu seinem Hauselfen hinzu, als er sie sanft herumdrehte und wieder in Richtung Küchentisch schob.

Kreacher schaute sie streng an, konnte diesen Gesichtsausdruck jedoch nicht lange durchhalten, bis ein wehmütiges Lächeln seine faltigen Züge kreuzte. »Missy muss essen, sie braucht ihre Kraft«, sagte der alte Hauself energisch. »Allerdings müssen Master und seine Miss Ginny jetzt auch frühstücken.«

Hermione setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, dieses Mal sofort von Harry und Ginny gefolgt. Kurze Zeit später betrat auch Severus Snape die Küche, der Harry einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, den dieser jedoch nicht mitbekam, da er sich gerade seinem Teller mit Rührei widmete. Nach und nach trudelten auch Professor McGonagall und Poppy Pomfrey ein, so dass sich dann eine relativ ruhige Unterhaltung am Tisch über allgemeine Themen ergab.

Trotz aller Versuche der Anderen, sie in das Gespräch am Tisch einzubeziehen, beteiligte sich Hermione nur sehr einsilbig daran und auch nur, wenn sie direkt angesprochen wurde. Sie schenkte, genau wie Harry und Severus, der sich nun doch recht lebhaft entwickelnden Unterhaltung der drei anderen Frauen am Tisch relativ wenig Aufmerksamkeit, sondern hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, stellte bereits in Gedanken ein Konzept zusammen, das sie für Severus’ Verteidigung nutzen wollte. Ihre massive Panik war zwar momentan verschwunden, hatte jedoch eine sich beständig im Hintergrund haltende unbestimmte Angst hinterlassen, die sie innerlich rastlos und angespannt zurückließ.

Erst nach einer gewissen Weile fiel Hermione auf, dass sowohl Professor McGonagall als auch Poppy Pomfrey reichlich übernächtigt aussahen, was sie auf die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends zurückführte. In Wirklichkeit hatten die beiden, nachdem Poppy Minerva recht unsanft von Hermiones Schlafzimmertür weggezogen hatte, noch stundenlang über die Szenen diskutiert, deren Zeugen sie in dieser Nacht geworden waren. Beide Frauen waren sich zum Schluss wenigstens darüber einig gewesen, dass niemand besser als Hermione Severus zur Seite stehen könnte, obwohl Minerva McGonagall auch dem nur mit halbem Herzen zugestimmt hatte. In ihrer überschwänglichen Freude war dies Poppy jedoch entgangen, so dass sie mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck Minervas Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte.

Die alte Professorin hatte jedoch dann noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wachgelegen, hatte das Für und Wider abgewogen und versucht, ihre aufsteigenden Befürchtungen und Ängste um Hermione zurückzudrängen. Irgendwann jedoch war sie zu dem erschreckenden Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie auf dem besten Weg dazu war, ihren Fehler von vor über zwanzig Jahren zu wiederholen, hatte sich entsetzt über sich selbst ruckartig im Bett aufgesetzt und innegehalten.

»Habe ich denn wirklich bereits wieder alles vergessen, was ich in der letzten Woche über Severus erfahren habe? Habe ich schon wieder verdrängt, welche Selbstvorwürfe ich mir schon allein deswegen gemacht habe, und weil ich Lilys damaliges Verhalten mit einer gewissen Genugtuung hingenommen habe, weil er ja _nur_ ein Slytherin war?« _,_ hatte sie entsetzt vor sich hingemurmelt. Severus war ein nobler und mutiger Mann, wenn auch nicht sehr umgänglich, und Hermione war zwar jung, allerdings stark und trotz ihrer Jugend mit einer Lebenserfahrung ausgestattet, die sie eigentlich nicht hätte besitzen dürfen. _> Oh Albus, wie konntest du Kinder deinen Krieg führen lassen<,_ hatte sie von Schuldgefühlen gepeinigt gedacht. _> Waren wir alle für dich denn nur Schachfiguren in einem großen Spiel?< _

Erst in diesem Moment hatte sie begriffen, welches Ausmaß auch ihre eigene Enttäuschung und Verärgerung über Albus Dumbledore angenommen hatte, hatte gemerkt, wie ernüchtert und desillusioniert sie über die Motivation und Handlungsweise ihres alten Weggefährten war. Ihr Vertrauen in diesen Mann, dem sie bis vor einer Woche ohne zu zögern in den Tod gefolgt wäre, hatte nicht nur gelitten, sondern war auf einem Tiefpunkt angekommen, von dem Minerva nie geglaubt hätte, dass es ihn jemals erreichen könnte.

Nun saß sie hier und musste beobachten, wie Severus versuchte, sogar jeglichen Augenkontakt zu den Menschen am Tisch zu vermeiden. Er hatte seinen Kopf dermaßen vorgebeugt, dass seine Haare wie ein Vorhang nach vorn fielen und sein Gesicht verbargen, so dass keinerlei Ausdruck darin zu erkennen war. Bis jetzt hatte er außer einem Gruß kein einziges Wort gesagt und schien sich ausschließlich auf sein Frühstück zu konzentrieren. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen. _> Nein, er hat keinerlei Grund, sich zu verstecken, weder vor uns noch vor der magischen Welt. Ganz im Gegenteil, er kann mit hocherhobenem Haupt jedem in die Augen sehen<_, dachte sie herausfordernd.

Doch in diesem Moment, bevor sie sich an Severus wenden konnte, ertönte am Fenster ein leises Klopfen. Harry sprang auf und ließ einen großen dunkelbraunen Waldkauz herein, der sofort zu Hermione hinüberflatterte und ihr sein Bein entgegenstreckte. Hermione nahm die daran befestigte Rolle ab und steckte einige Knuts in den dafür vorgesehenen Beutel. Sie hielt dem Waldkauz ein Stück ihres Toasts hin, das dieser gnädig akzeptierte und danach davonflog. Hermione entrollte die Zeitung und ließ sie mit einem ungläubigen Aufkeuchen beinahe wieder fallen. Eine riesige Schlagzeile war ihr ins Auge gesprungen.

 

_Severus Snape – gnadenloser Dämon und fingierter Kriegsheld?_

_Eine Betrachtung von Rita Skeeter_

_Teil 2_

 

_Es ist doch schon absonderlich, mit welcher Dreistigkeit der magischen Gemeinschaft eine kitschige Geschichte über eine vor vielen Jahren verlorene Liebe und die von angeblicher Reue getragene persönliche Vendetta gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen verkauft werden soll. Man benötigt nur ein klein wenig gesunden Menschenverstand, um hinter den an sich schon fragwürdigen Aussagen des Jungen-der-Du-weißt-schon-wen-zweimal-überlebt-hat die zwielichtigen Machenschaften des großen Manipulators Albus Dumbledore zu erkennen._

_Tatsache ist und bleibt doch, dass es sich bei Severus Snape — einem Mann, der unbestreitbar das Dunkle Mal auf dem linken Unterarm trägt — um einen hartgesottenen Todesser und skrupellosen Mörder handelt. Vielen von uns ist Snape, der siebzehn Jahre an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei als Professor tätig war, als besonders drastisches Beispiel für einen schlechten Lehrer in trauriger Erinnerung geblieben. Legt man nun noch das besondere Augenmerk darauf, dass genau dieser Mann während der einjährigen Terrorherrschaft des wohl dunkelsten Zauberers in der Geschichte der magischen Welt zum Schulleiter in Hogwarts ernannt wurde, und bedenkt man, was in dieser Zeit in der Schule geschah, so erscheint bereits allein die Vorstellung, dass genau dieser Mann als heimlicher Retter der Zaubererwelt gelten soll, an sich als völlig absurd._

_Doch weitaus mysteriöser und damit auch noch viel interessanter erscheint die Frage, wie es überhaupt möglich sein konnte, dass Severus Snape die schwere — eigentlich tödliche Verletzung — die ihm in der Schlacht um Hogwarts durch das Schoßtierchen seines Meisters zugefügt wurde, überleben konnte. Wie die Verfasserin dieses Artikels aus zuverlässiger Quelle in Erfahrung bringen konnte, soll dafür niemand anderes als Harry Potters Anhängsel, die muggelstämmige Hexe, Miss Know-it-all Hermione Granger verantwortlich zeichnen._

_In Anbetracht dieser Umstände stellt sich nun die Frage, ob sich hinter den von Potter aufgestellten Behauptungen in Wirklichkeit nicht ein Komplott mehrerer Personen verbirgt, die eigene Ziele verfolgen und nichts unversucht zu lassen scheinen, um einen aktenkundigen Todesser vor seiner gerechten Strafe — dem Kuss der Dementoren — zu bewahren._

_Kann es also wirklich wahr sein, was der Junge-der-Du-weißt-schon-wen-zweimal-überlebt-hat uns glauben machen möchte? Wieviel Ehrlichkeit können wir von einem jungen Mann erwarten, der ein Leben lang durch einen Mann wie Albus Dumbledore und falsche Freunde manipuliert wurde?_

_Mehr dazu auf Seite 3…_

 

»Dieses verdammte Miststück!«, fauchte Hermione rasend vor Wut. Blankes Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Zügen wider, als sie den _Tagespropheten_ angewidert auf den Küchentisch warf. »Warum habe ich sie bloß nicht in diesem Einmachglas verrecken lassen, als ich die Möglichkeit dazu hatte?«, murmelte sie erbittert vor sich hin. Diese leise Bemerkung brachte ihr nicht nur einen irritierten Blick von Professor McGonagall, sondern auch von Severus ein.

»So schlimm?« Ginny sah auf und begegnete Hermiones furiosem Blick.

Hermione schnaubte laut. »Denk an das Schlimmste und es ist nur die halbe Wahrheit.«

»Warum lässt du dir diesen Müll immer noch schicken, Hermione? Du weißt doch, dass der _Tagesprophet_ nur dazu gut ist, Eulenkäfige damit auszulegen.« Harry schüttelte konsterniert den Kopf, während Professor McGonagall nach der Zeitung griff und zu lesen begann. Es dauerte nicht einmal drei Sekunden, bis auch sie das erste wütende Schnauben von sich gab, dem weitere folgten.

»Wir müssen wissen, was der Feind denkt und welche Schritte er als nächstes planen könnte, Harry. Abgesehen davon ist das hier offensichtlich schon der zweite Teil einer Schmutzkampagne. Den ersten davon habe ich nicht, und wer weiß, mit wieviel Dreck dieses Biest bereits um sich geworfen hat. Kann sie wirklich mit solchen Verleumdungen durchkommen, Professor?«, wandte sie sich nun ungläubig an Minerva.

Professor McGonagall wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. »So sehr ich auch bedauere, dies sagen zu müssen, aber ich befürchte, dass ein Teil der magischen Bevölkerung selbst jetzt noch nicht begriffen hat, dass man dieser ‘Zeitung’ nicht glauben darf. Sie haben wahrscheinlich nicht viel davon mitbekommen, Miss Granger, aber während Voldemorts Gewaltherrschaft war dieses Blatt für die sogenannte Öffentlichkeitsarbeit verantwortlich, war nicht nur das Sprachrohr des Ministeriums, sondern auch das Voldemorts. Und Rita Skeeter hat sich bei der Verunglimpfung von Mister Potter und Ihnen im Besonderen und der Diffamierung von Muggelgeborenen im Allgemeinen ganz besonders hervorgetan. Sie war eine derjenigen, die vehement die Arbeit der Kommission zur Registrierung Muggelstämmiger unterstützt haben. Und leider ist sie damit bisher jedenfalls durchgekommen.«

Hermiones Wut hatte sich bei Minerva McGonagalls Worten ins Unermessliche gesteigert. Sie merkte nicht einmal, wie sie mit den Zähnen knirschte oder dass sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. »Wir werden sehen!«, war jedoch der einzige Kommentar, den sie nach langem Schweigen dazu abgab.

*'*'*'*'*

Professor McGonagall war gleich nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück, zusammen mit Poppy Pomfrey, nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Keine halbe Stunde später verschwanden auch Harry und Ginny, nachdem eine weitere Eule angekommen war. Er hatte nicht sagen wollen, wohin sie gingen, hatte Hermione nur vielsagend angeschaut und mit seinem typischen Grinsen gesagt: »Du wirst es früh genug erfahren.« Hermione hatte, doch irgendwie leicht aus der Fassung gebracht, mit den Schultern gezuckt und sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek gemacht.

Seitdem saß sie nun hier und grübelte vor sich hin. Auf dem Tisch vor ihr lagen mehrere neue Rollen Pergament und eine spitze Feder. Sie begann, gedankenverloren mit der Feder zu spielen, schob sie auf dem Tisch hin und her und drehte sie um sich selbst. _> Was ist gestern Nacht nur geschehen?<_, fragte sie sich. Sie erinnerte sich noch immer mit Grausen an den Alptraum aus der vergangenen Nacht, der sie wie schon so oft vorher wieder nach Malfoy Manor zurückversetzt hatte. Dieses Mal jedoch war er blutrünstiger und grauenhafter als jemals zuvor gewesen.

**Flashback**

Anders, als es in Wirklichkeit abgelaufen war, musste Hermione in ihrem letzten Alptraum mitansehen, wie Dobby bei seinem Rettungsversuch vor ihren Augen von Fenrir Greyback regelrecht zerfleischt wurde. Schon die bisherigen Folterungen durch Bellatrix Lestrange hatten sie bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben, doch dieser Anblick raubte ihr fast den Verstand. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil konnte sie Draco neben seinem Vater stehen sehen, der sie mit einer Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Horror anstarrte. Blut. Überall war Blut. Bellatrix’ Messer hatte bereits ganze Arbeit geleistet. Erneut sah sie durch einen Schleier aus Tränen, wie Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab auf sie richtete, sah ihr von irrem Hass verzerrtes Gesicht vor sich, als sie » _Crucio!_ « zischte und glaubte, noch einmal die wahnsinnigen Schmerzen zu verspüren. Dies musste auch der Auslöser für ihre Schreie gewesen sein, an die sie sich allerdings nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Allerdings erinnerte sie sich genau an die Wärme und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, die sie plötzlich eingehüllt hatten, an die sanften Finger, die behutsam über ihren Rücken strichen und die besänftigend geflüsterten Worte, deren Sinn sie am Anfang zwar nicht verstand, die ihr jedoch schon allein durch den Tonfall die beklemmende Angst nahmen und sie in die Gegenwart ihres Schlafzimmers zurückführten. Erst nach und nach drang auch die Bedeutung der Worte in ihr Bewusstsein. _‘Hab keine Angst ... Du bist in Sicherheit ... Niemand wird dir jemals wieder Leid zufügen ...’_ hörte sie eine ihr vertraut klingende Stimme flüstern. Wie ein Hammer traf sie im selben Moment die Erkenntnis, wem diese seidige Stimme gehörte und wer sie da gerade in den Armen hielt. Erst jetzt fühlte sie sich wirklich in Sicherheit und sie schmiegte sich voller Vertrauen enger in Severus’ Umarmung, während unendliche Erleichterung sie durchflutete.

In den nächsten Minuten begann sie langsam, den schrecklichen Alptraum, ihre eigenen Ängste und auch alles andere um sich herum zu vergessen, konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den Mann, der sie in den Armen hielt. Ihre Hände hatten ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Während ihre rechte Hand sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte, war ihre linke Hand nach oben gewandert, wo sie ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergrub. Zu ihrem Erstaunen war es seidenweich und sie begann, mit den Strähnen zu spielen. Als Hermione zögernd den Kopf hob, konnte sie im schwachen Kerzenschein seine obsidianschwarzen Augen sehen, die ein unglaubliches Verlangen und eine noch nie bei ihm gesehene Sehnsucht ausdrückten. Langsam neigte er den Kopf und berührte mit seinen Lippen ihre Stirn. Für ein paar Augenblicke schaute er sie wachsam und fragend an, bis er verstand, dass von ihrer Seite aus kein Widerstand und auch keine Zurückweisung erfolgen würden. Erst dann senkte er bedächtig seine Lippen auf ihre.

Hermione glaubte, in diesem Kuss zu ertrinken. Ganz vorsichtig strich seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe und begehrte Einlass in ihren Mund. Sie öffnete die Lippen und spürte im selben Moment, als seine Zunge die warme Feuchte ihres Mundes zu erkunden begann, wie die kleinen Schmetterlinge, die schon seit einer geraumen Weile wie wild in ihrem Bauch tanzten sich nun beinahe überschlugen. Es gab keinen gierigen Kampf der Zungen, sondern es war ein zärtliches Spiel.

Noch niemals zuvor war sie so geküsst worden, noch niemals zuvor war sie so erregt gewesen. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm sie wahr, dass auch Severus sich den Gefühlen dieses Augenblicks nicht entziehen konnte, was ihre eigene Erregung noch weiter vergrößerte. Sie konnte den Beweis dafür sehr genau spüren, dort, wo sich seine wachsende Erregung hart gegen ihren Bauch drückte. Sie stöhnte unterdrückt auf und wimmerte leise, als er den Kuss plötzlich abbrach. _»Wir sollten das nicht tun«_ , hörte sie ihn wie aus weiter Entfernung heiser flüstern, während sich seine Hand immer noch durch ihre wuschelige Mähne wühlte.

**Flashback Ende**

Wie schon gestern Nacht stöhnte Hermione frustriert auf. Er hatte es doch wirklich fertig gebracht, einfach aufzuhören! Sie verspürte noch immer die gleiche Frustration, dieselbe tiefe innere Leere, die sie gestern empfunden hatte, nachdem er den Kuss abgebrochen und sie wie ein kleines Kind wieder ins Bett verfrachtet hatte. Sie wusste natürlich, dass er sie nicht in den Armen gehalten hatte, weil er sich von ihr angezogen fühlte, sondern um ihr nach ihrem schrecklichen Albtraum Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Und doch hatte sich in diesem Moment irgendetwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte, hatte es sich angefühlt, als ob ein Teil von ihr selbst irgendwo verlorengegangen wäre. Und dieses Gefühl hatte sich auch heute Morgen noch nicht verflüchtigt.

Hermione nahm die Feder hoch und drehte sie zwischen zwei Fingern. Das Pergament vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag immer noch jungfräulich da. _> Merlin, wie kommst du jetzt auf diesen Terminus<_, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd und musste doch gleichzeitig über sich selbst leise lachen. Nun, zumindest gegen die Jungfräulichkeit dieses Stückes Pergament würde sie jetzt etwas unternehmen können. Sie machte sich entschlossen an die Arbeit.

*'*'*'*'*

Harry und Ginny kamen erst am Abend zurück. Beide wirkten erschöpft, aber auch zufrieden mit sich selbst. Harry hatte ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zementiert, das einem Grinsekatzenlächeln alle Ehre machte. Als Hermione ihn darauf ansprach, tippte er ihr spielerisch und mit breitem Grinsen mit einem Finger auf die Nase und antwortete nur: »Aber wer wird denn hier so neugierig sein.«

Hermione konnte über diesen großen Kindskopf nur lächelnd den Kopf schütteln. Insgeheim jedoch war sie froh darüber, dass Harry die furchtbaren Ereignisse um die Vernichtung Voldemorts und seine entscheidende Rolle dabei psychisch  
so gut verkraftet zu haben schien. Sie wusste allerdings ebenso, dass es wenigstens zum Teil auch Ginny zu verdanken war, die sich ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern — selbst gegen ihre eigene Familie — an seine Seite gestellt hatte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment für sich selbst ebenfalls solch einen gleichwertigen Partner, einen Mann an ihrer Seite, der ihr den Rücken stärkte oder sie einfach nur in die Arme nahm, um sie zu trösten, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Mehrere Jahre lang hatte sie geglaubt, dass Ron dieser Kamerad sein könnte oder eines Tages sein würde, doch die letzten Tage und Wochen hatten sie eines Besseren belehrt. Sie wusste nun, dass sie niemals ihr Leben mit ihm teilen würde, dass selbst ihre langjährige Freundschaft nun ernsthaft gefährdet war. Es würde niemals wieder so unbeschwert sein wie vorher, selbst wenn ihre Freundschaft dieses Desaster überleben sollte. Diese Tür hatte sie zugeschlagen und sie bereute es weniger, als sie noch vor wenigen Tagen gedacht hatte. Doch eine andere Tür hatte sich dafür völlig überraschend geöffnet, nur einen Spalt breit, aber weit genug, um einen heimlichen Blick hindurch zu werfen. Professor Snape … Severus Snape … Severus …

Dies brachte ihre Gedanken wieder zurück zu dem Damokles-Schwert, das wie eine unsichtbare Drohung über ihren Köpfen hing: Die anstehende Anhörung. Sie hatte heute selbst für ihre Vorstellungen viel geschafft. Vier eng beschriebene Rollen Pergament lagen oben in der Bibliothek auf dem Tisch und warteten dort auf ihre erste Überarbeitung. Ihre größte Angst bestand darin, irgendetwas zu übersehen oder nicht alle Eventualitäten einzukalkulieren und wieder zu scheitern, so wie bei ihrer damaligen Ausarbeitung für die Verteidigung von Seidenschnabelvor dem Ausschuss für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe, obwohl sie heute glaubte, dass dies nicht an der Qualität ihrer Ausarbeitung, sondern an Hagrids Auftreten und vor allem an dem unüberwindbaren Einfluss von Lucius Malfoy gelegen hatte.

Trotzdem hatte sie gerade daraus gelernt. Ihr durfte nicht noch einmal der Fehler unterlaufen, die Macht und den Einfluss auch nur eines der Mitglieder des Zaubergamots zu unterschätzen. Nein, das würde ihr ganz sicherlich nicht wieder passieren! Ihr war bereits damals aufgrund ihrer Recherchen in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass Seidenschnabels Leben von der Qualität seiner Verteidigung abhängen würde. Aber das hier war dennoch etwas völlig anderes. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass dieses Mal nicht das Leben eines magischen Tierwesens von ihr und ihrer Arbeit abhing, sondern das Leben eines Menschen, ließ sich alles in ihr verkrampfen. Sie verspürte einen solch enormen Druck, dass sich in ihrem Inneren ein riesiger Knoten gebildet hatte. Dies hier war nicht vergleichbar mit dem, was sie als normalen Prüfungsdruck bezeichnete — es ging weit darüber hinaus. Sie musste unter allen Umständen einen Freispruch erwirken, alles andere wäre unverzeihlich. Zum Glück stand sie dieses Mal jedoch nicht allein.

Und dann hatte sie an diesem Abend noch etwas erlebt, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Harry hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten hier in der Bibliothek abgefangen und ihr unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit eröffnet, dass er Severus Snape gestern die Phiole mit seinen Erinnerungen zurückgegeben hatte. Sie war unendlich stolz auf ihn.

Erst als sie sich jetzt zum Abendbrot an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte, bemerkte Hermione, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte vorhin — nicht gerade erfreut über die Unterbrechung — nur abwehrend die Hand gehoben, als Kreacher versucht hatte, sie dazu zu überreden, zum Mittagessen herunterzukommen. Seine leise vor sich hingemurmelten Worte ‘Missy wird sich irgendwann noch zu Tode hungern.’ hatte sie zwar akustisch vernommen, jedoch vollkommen ignoriert. Beinahe lautlos hatte Kreacher daraufhin einen Teller mit Sandwichs vor sie hingestellt, die sie allerdings über ihrer Arbeit auch vergessen hatte zu essen. Deshalb hatte sie auch keine Probleme damit, sich jetzt eine zweite Portion aufzuladen.

Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen. Kurze Zeit nachdem alle ihr Abendessen in der Küche beendet hatten, lehnte sich Harry mit seiner Tasse Tee zurück und schaute in die kleine Runde. »Wir waren heute bei Luna«, stellte er in den Raum.

Hermione war nicht die Einzige, die interessiert aufblickte. »Ahh… das erklärt einiges«, antwortete sie bedächtig.

»Was meinst du damit?«, fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

»Dein diabolisches Grinsen, Harry … Ein Besuch bei Luna ist für mich gleichbedeutend mit einem Besuch beim _Klitterer_. Ich denke, du hast dein Versprechen eingelöst und Luna von unserem Jahr auf der Suche nach den Hor… auf der Flucht erzählt«, verbesserte sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. »Und wie ich deinem Grinsen vorhin entnehme, hast du mit deinem Besuch bestimmt noch etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt«, setzte sie selbst schelmisch grinsend nach einer kurzen Überlegung hinzu.

Ginny verzog schmollend das Gesicht. »Es macht überhaupt keinen Spaß mit dir, Hermione. Warum muss diese Frau eigentlich so schrecklich clever sein, Harry?«, wandte sie sich an den jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich.

»Frag mich nicht, Ginny«, antwortete Harry, als hätte er gerade eine persönliche Niederlage erlitten, während er sich übertrieben enttäuscht am Kopf kratzte. »Ich weiß nur, dass uns ihre Cleverness mehrfach das Leben gerettet hat.«

Hermione wurde jetzt allerdings wieder ernst. »Vielleicht wäre Luna ja auch noch zu einer weiteren ‘Schandtat’, die unseren Absichten entgegenkommt, bereit … Nun sagt schon, ihr Beiden, was habt ihr herausschlagen können?« Sie wartete angespannt auf Harrys Antwort.

»Tja, Luna wäre am Abdruck eines Interviews mit Professor Snape sehr interessiert. Da inzwischen allgemein bekannt ist, dass Sie überlebt haben, Professor, würde sie gern persönlich mit Ihnen reden.« Harry blickte sichtlich nervös zu Severus Snape herüber, der sich hinter einem Vorhang aus Haaren, die sein Gesicht vor ihren Blicken verbarg, regelrecht versteckt hatte.

Severus hatte bisher ihren spielerischen Schlagabtausch mit buchstäblicher Faszination beobachtet. Man merkte den Dreien die jahrelange Vertrautheit an. Er konnte die brüderliche — und auch schwesterliche — Zuneigung spüren, die sie für einander empfanden. Jetzt jedoch kam sein reizbares Temperament wieder durch. »Potter!«, donnerte er. »Wieso glauben Sie, dass Sie derartig über mich bestimmen können?«

Harry hob abwehrend beide Hände. »Wie könnte ich bloß auf diese abwegige Idee kommen?«, konterte er sarkastisch. Er sah, wie Professor Snape den Mund öffnete, um irgendetwas zu erwidern, und ihn nach einem irritierten Blick in Harrys Gesicht mit einem Stirnrunzeln wieder schloss. Spitzbübisch grinsend setzte er deshalb sofort hinzu: »Beruhigen Sie sich, Professor, ich wusste, dass Sie dieser Idee niemals zustimmen würden. Wir haben deshalb vereinbart, dass Luna eine schriftliche Stellungnahme von Ihnen abdruckt.«

Severus konnte es kaum glauben. Der Junge, den er jahrelang im Unterricht und auch bei jeder sich bietenden anderen Gelegenheit auf jede nur erdenkliche Art traktiert und schikaniert hatte, bezog ihn nun in ihre neckischen Spielereien mit ein. Als Severus jetzt ungläubig in die Gesichter von Hermione und Harry blickte, begriff er, dass er genauso reagiert hatte und darauf angesprungen war, wie Potter es erwartet und beabsichtigt hatte. Er wandte den Blick ab, konnte jedoch ein leises Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sich dieses durch das unwillkürliche fast nicht wahrnehmbare Hochziehen eines Mundwinkels bemerkbar machte. Aber drei andere Menschen sahen es.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	22. Frontenwechsel oder Was ist ein Wort wert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Presse meldet sich zu Wort, ein Käfer wird ausgebremst, und plötzlich regt sich Widerstand an einer Stelle, an der der Amtierende Zaubereiminister dies nicht erwartet konnte.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

**Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

**Summary:** Die Presse meldet sich zu Wort, ein Käfer wird ausgebremst, und plötzlich regt sich Widerstand an einer Stelle, an der der Amtierende Zaubereiminister dies nicht erwartet konnte.

 

**Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

 

Kapitel 22 — Frontenwechsel oder Was ist ein Wort wert?

 

_Angst. Nackte Angst._ Alles, was Hermione denken konnte, war, dass sie Angst hatte. Ihre Hände zitterten, sie konnte kaum atmen, ihr gesamter Körper hatte sich völlig verkrampft. Hermione hatte eigentlich nur ihre Robe holen wollen, um dann mit den anderen ins Ministerium zu apparieren. Doch dann hatten ihr die Beine den Dienst versagt, und nun hockte sie hier im Sessel am Fenster und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Angst schnürte ihr wie eine stählerne Faust die Kehle zu.

_Heute._ Heute würde die magische Welt — ohne es auch nur zu erahnen — eine Entscheidung auch über die Zukunft einer Hermione Granger fällen. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen genau die Berichterstattung sowohl des _Tagespropheten_ als auch des _Klitterers_ verfolgt, eigentlich sogar die jeder Zeitung, derer sie habhaft werden konnte.

Sehr zu Hermiones Erstaunen hatte ausgerechnet die _Hexenwoche_ die Rechte an einem Nachdruck von Harrys Exklusivinterview erworben. Die Herausgeberin hatte jedoch nicht nur Bilder des Goldenen Trios in Hogwarts hinzugefügt, sie hatte sogar Bilder von Severus irgendwo aufgetrieben.

Die Hochstimmung der ersten Tage über die Vernichtung Voldemorts hatte sich in eine Euphorie verwandelt, die seitdem noch immer nicht abgeflaut war. Ganz im Gegenteil, im Moment hatte es den Anschein, als würde sie sich von Tag zu Tag weiter ausbreiten. Es gab kaum einen Artikel in den Zeitungen, selbst in der _Hexenwoche_ nicht, in dem der Name des Jungen-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hat nicht mindestens einmal genannt wurde, und in diesem Zusammenhang fiel auch ihr eigener Name und der von Ron immer wieder. Sie alle drei wurden wie Helden gefeiert, ja, ihnen wurde geradezu gehuldigt.

Wie gefährlich dies werden konnte, hatte Hermione am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Vor knapp zwei Wochen war sie — entgegen aller Bitten Harrys — allein in die Winkelgasse appariert, um bei Flourish & Blotts nach Büchern über Gerichtsverhandlungen vor dem Zaubergamot zu suchen. Ihr hatte der Atem gestockt, als sie am Apparierpunkt angekommen war. Von dort, wo sie stand, konnte sie die furchtbaren Hinterlassenschaften Voldemorts in ihrem ganzen erschreckenden Ausmaß erkennen. Ein Teil der Häuser war noch immer mit Brettern vernagelt, bei vielen konnte man durch die eingeschlagenen Scheiben ins Innere sehen, manche waren sogar bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt.

Hermione erinnerte sich leider noch sehr genau daran, wie sie das letzte Mal — mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes in Bellatrix Lestrange verwandelt — in der Winkelgasse gewesen war. Damals hatte sie dort nur wenige Menschen gesehen, die mit ausgemergelten Gesichtern verängstigt von einem Ort Punkt zum anderen hasteten, immer bestrebt, sich möglichst im Schatten zu halten und jeden verfügbaren Winkel als Deckung zu nutzen, die bettelten oder sich gramgebeugt in dunklen Ecken herumdrückten. Von dem einstmals so bunten Treiben war nichts mehr zu bemerken gewesen. Jetzt jedoch konnte sie feststellen, dass die ersten Ladenbesitzer zurückgekehrt waren und bereits mit dem Wiederaufbau begonnen hatten.

Hermione war in der Buchhandlung fündig geworden. Als sie wieder zurück auf die Straße kam, stieß sie mit einer jungen Frau zusammen, die ein etwa vierjähriges Kind an der Hand hielt. Die Kleine zeigte plötzlich auf Hermione. _»Mummy, schau mal, das ist doch das Mädchen aus der Zeitung«_ , rief sie laut. Kurze Zeit später war Hermione von einer jubelnden Menge umgeben, die sie fast erdrückt hatte. Sie war im Nachhinein froh darüber gewesen, unbeschadet aus dieser Situation herausgekommen zu sein — trotz aller Sympathiebekundungen, die ihr dort entgegengebracht worden waren. Der Vorfall hatte ihr jedoch neben einem Gefühl von Verlegenheit ebenfalls ein gewisses Maß an Beklemmung, ja geradezu Angst vermittelt.

Doch Hermione hatte sich für ihren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse an diesem Tag insgeheim noch etwas anderes vorgenommen gehabt, einen Besuch, von dem sie niemandem vorher erzählt hatte, weil sie befürchten musste, dass weder Harry noch Professor Snape damit einverstanden gewesen wären oder sie allein hätten gehen lassen. Sie wusste von vornherein, dass dies noch zu einer Begegnung der unliebsamen Art werden würde, doch sie wusste auch, dass die Angelegenheit unvermeidlich und zwingend erforderlich war. Sie hatte sich geschworen zu kämpfen und sie würde auch aus dieser anstehenden Auseinandersetzung als Siegerin hervorgehen.

Sie war in die Redaktion des _Tagespropheten_ appariert. Ohne dass sie von irgendjemandem aufgehalten worden war, hatte sie das Büro einer ganz speziellen Schmierenreporterin erreicht. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab hatte sie sich blitzschnell Zugang verschafft und war dort — wie sie es gehofft hatte — auf ihre ‘Busenfreundin’ Rita Skeeter gestoßen. Was sich in den nächsten Minuten in diesem Büro abgespielt hatte, darüber würden beide für immer schweigen.

Seit jenem Tag hatte es plötzlich mehrere Interviewanfragen vom _Tagespropheten_ an Harry gegeben. Nachdem er diese jedoch rigoros abgelehnt hatte, hatten Eulen immer wieder an Hermione gerichtete Briefe gebracht, um wenigstens sie zu einem Interview zu bewegen. Doch Hermione hatte, nachdem sie den ersten Brief unter mehrmaligem lautem Schnauben gelesen hatte, alle anderen ungeöffnet an den Absender zurückgeschickt.

Ohne dass irgendjemand von ihnen wirklich darüber überrascht war, wurde dagegen zwei Tage später ein Interview von Ron abgedruckt, in dem er sich über das Jahr auf der Flucht und den Letzten Kampf äußerte. Nur zwischen den Zeilen konnte man seine wirkliche Einstellung erkennen — er ließ kaum ein gutes Haar an Hermione und auch an Harry glaubte er einiges an Kritik üben zu müssen. Nur dass er selbst für fast zwei Monate seine beiden Freunde einfach in der Wildnis zurückgelassen hatte, hatte er in seiner Darstellung der Geschehnisse wohlweislich unterschlagen. Da Ron der Einzige des Goldenen Trios war, dessen man habhaft werden konnte und der dazu bereit war, über die Erlebnisse der drei Freunde zu sprechen, wurde keine Woche später ein weiteres Interview mit ihm veröffentlicht, in dem er dieses Mal weitschweifig und mit vielen Ausschmückungen über seine eigene Rolle bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts berichtete.

Sehr zu Hermiones Verdruss hatte der _Tagesprophet_ im Gegensatz dazu nicht eine einzige Anfrage an Severus gerichtet. Nicht, dass er auch nur eine Sekunde hätte darüber nachdenken sollen, dieser Bitte zu entsprechen, nein, das war ganz sicher nicht der Punkt, aber Hermione ärgerte sich über die beispiellose Arroganz und die Ignoranz in bezug auf seine Person. Abgesehen davon hatte sie immer wieder das amüsierte Glitzern in Severus’ Augen gesehen, wenn sie wütend schnaubend die nächste Eule ohne einen Keks nach Hause schickte — natürlich nur dann, wenn er glaubte, sie würde es nicht bemerken. Es wäre ihm schon allein deshalb nur Recht geschehen, wenigstens _eine_ Absage formulieren zu müssen. Trotzdem machte es sie froh, dass diese kleinen Episoden seine Stimmung aufhellten und seine Gedanken ein wenig ablenkten, auch wenn seine Belustigung auf ihre Kosten ging.

Allerdings hatte auch der _Klitterer_ im Nachgang zu Harrys mündlicher Absprache mit Luna eine Eule geschickt. Wie Hermione schon vorher vermutet hatte, widersetzte sich Severus entschieden, ihnen ein persönliches Interview zu gewähren. Stattdessen hatte er — nach langen Diskussionen und beharrlicher Überredung von allen Seiten — das Angebot angenommen und einen Brief geschrieben, den Luna am nächsten Tag hatte abdrucken lassen.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich die Resonanz auf die unterschiedlichen Interviews noch stark in Grenzen gehalten. Sicher — tagtäglich waren Eulen mit Dankesbezeigungen — und zu seinem Erstaunen auch einige Heiratsanträge — für Harry aufgetaucht, manchmal auch mit ein paar dankbaren Worten an Hermione, aber die befürchtete große Briefflut war zum Glück ausgeblieben. Das änderte sich erst, als in der _Hexenwoche_ der Nachdruck der Veröffentlichung von Harrys Exklusivinterview erschien, das er Luna gegeben hatte. Danach wurde er mit immer mehr Dankesbezeigungen und einer großen Menge an Heiratsanträgen überschüttet, während Hermione zumeist Zuschriften von muggelgeborenen Hexen erhielt. Doch nach einer weiteren Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ , in der unter anderem Spekulationen über Severus’ tatsächliche Persönlichkeit und sein verborgenes Leben angestellt wurden, und nachdem auch noch offiziell bekannt wurde, dass er den Angriff Naginis überlebt hatte, kamen auch die ersten Briefe an Severus.

Für die nächste Ausgabe jedoch hatte die Herausgeberin der _Hexenwoche_ auch noch die Rechte an einem Nachdruck von Severus’ Brief erworben. Seit dem Erscheinen der ersten Auflage davon — es hieß in späteren Zeiten, dass weitere fünf Auflagen hatten nachgedruckt werden müssen — hatten die unterschiedlichsten Arten von Briefeulen sich fast gegenseitig die Augen ausgehackt, um die jeweils erste zu sein, die ihre Last bei Severus loswerden konnte. Die drei Freunde konnten nur fassungslos mit ansehen, wie Severus regelrecht unter Bergen von Briefen begraben wurde.

So seltsam es sich am Anfang auch angefühlt hatte — die meisten Briefe waren nun an Severus gerichtet, der über das öffentliche Interesse alles andere als erfreut war — aber es machte für Hermione Sinn. Der Mann, den viele seit ihrer eigenen Schulzeit gefürchtet hatten, zeigte nun ein menschliches Antlitz; es gab eine Geschichte hinter der Geschichte. Und dieser Mann überraschte selbst Hermione noch einmal. Niemand von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, dass ein Mann wie Severus Snape mehr als ein ironisches Lächeln und einen abfälligen Blick für die Briefe übrig haben würde. Doch obwohl es ihm offensichtlich schwer genug fiel, hatte er bereits am ersten Tag Hermione und Ginny gebeten, ihn bei der Beantwortung dieser Briefe zu unterstützen.

Erst dadurch eröffnete sich ihnen die Möglichkeit festzustellen, dass viele der Briefe voller Anteilnahme und mit tiefem Einfühlungsvermögen geschrieben waren. Nur sehr wenige enthielten Schmähungen oder gar Drohungen und merkwürdigerweise war nicht ein einziger Heuler darunter. Hermione hatte einen Zauberspruch gefunden, um ihre und Ginnys Handschrift, und später auch Harrys, in die akkurat enge, spinnenhafte Handschrift von Severus zu verwandeln.

Hermione konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass das Wohlwollen und die Sympathie, die Severus aus den meisten Briefen entgegenschlugen, sich auch auf die heutige öffentliche Anhörung übertragen würde. Sie hatte bei dem allgemein sehr schweigsam verlaufenen Frühstück heute Morgen versucht, wenigstens in seinen Augen zu lesen, aber er war erfolgreich ihrem suchenden Blick ausgewichen. Nicht ein Muskel hatte in seinem Gesicht gezuckt, sogar seine Hände waren vollkommen ruhig gewesen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn schon allein für seine Selbstbeherrschung bewunderte.

Sie dachte an die letzten Tage zurück. Ihr war inzwischen vollkommen bewusst, dass sie beide die ganze Zeit wie Kater und Katze umeinander herumgeschlichen waren, und ihr war erst verspätet aufgefallen, dass dieser Umstand den anderen ebenfalls nicht entgangen sein konnte. Es hatte an dem Morgen nach ihrem schrecklichen Alptraum begonnen und es war unübersehbar. Schnelle, heimliche Blicke, wenn sie glaubten, dass der Andere es gerade nicht bemerken würde, eine gespannte Aufmerksamkeit, sobald sie sich gemeinsam in einem Raum befanden. Hermione hatte immer wieder trunken vor nur schlecht verborgener Erregung seinen Duft eingesogen, wenn er nur an ihr vorbeiging. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihn sanft berühren zu dürfen, über seine Hand zu streichen oder ihre Hände in seinem Haar zu vergraben. Sie wusste, es ging zu schnell, doch sie hatte weder die Kraft noch den Willen, den Lauf der Dinge aufzuhalten.

Harry und Ginny hatten sich gegenseitig wissende Blicke zugeworfen, genau wie Poppy Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall, als die beiden Frauen gestern vorbeigekommen waren, um die Strategie für Severus’ Verteidigung letztmalig mit ihnen allen abzustimmen. Doch auch Molly Weasley schien die Veränderung nicht entgangen zu sein. Sie hatte erst vor ein paar Tagen Ginny erneut zu überreden versucht, mit ihr nach Hause in den Fuchsbau, den sie endlich soweit wiederaufgebaut hatten, dass sie darin wohnen konnten, zurückzukehren. Dieses Mal hatte sie alles eingesetzt, was sie an mütterlichen Waffen besaß, angefangen von Schimpftiraden über einen Appell an Ginnys Pflichten als Tochter und die Bewahrung ihrer Jungfräulichkeit bis hin zu Tränen, als gar nichts mehr half. Doch Ginny war unbeeindruckt geblieben und hatte sich standhaft geweigert, in den Schoß der Familie zurückzukehren, da sich die Standpunkte auf beiden Seiten offensichtlich nicht verändert hatten. Ganz im Gegenteil: Nach dieser Auseinandersetzung schienen sich die Fronten noch weiter verhärtet zu haben.

Mrs. Weasley war danach immer noch aufgebracht in die Küche gestürmt, wo Hermione und Severus saßen und eine Tasse Tee tranken, bevor sie wieder in die Bibliothek zurückkehren würden, um sich mit den noch verbliebenen Büchern zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte bei ihrem Anblick die Augen zusammengekniffen, als würde sie die beiden taxieren, und einen Augenblick später bildete auch ihr Mund nur noch einen schmalen Strich. _»Dachte ich es mir doch! Und ich wollte ihm partout nicht glauben …«_ , hörten sie sie vor sich hin murmeln, bevor sie sich auf dem Absatz herumdrehte und die Küche verließ, ohne zu sagen, was sie eigentlich wirklich gewollt hatte. Nach diesem seltsamen Gebaren hatte Hermione die Befürchtung, dass Mrs. Weasley sich in Wirklichkeit nur davon hatte überzeugen wollen, dass Rons Verdacht über ein Verhältnis zwischen Severus und Hermione der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie hatte darüber nur genervt den Kopf schütteln können.

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock, ohne bewusst etwas wahrzunehmen. _Angst. Nackte Angst._ Erneut kroch diese nackte Angst in Hermione hoch und schnürte ihr wie eine stählerne Faust die Kehle zu. In Severus’ Vorladung hatte gestanden, dass er mindestens eine Stunde vor der Anhörung im Atrium des Ministeriums zu erscheinen habe, eine Auflage, die merkwürdigerweise in allen anderen Vorladungen gefehlt hatte. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das Ministerium irgendetwas ausgebrütet hatte, das ihr gar nicht gefallen würde. Da auch den anderen nicht wirklich wohl dabei war, hatten sie gemeinsam entschieden, dass sie Severus auf keinen Fall allein in die Höhle des Löwen schicken würden. Sie erhob sich mit wackeligen Knien aus ihrem Sessel. Es war höchste Zeit, sich zu den anderen zu gesellen und ins Ministerium zu apparieren.

*'*'*'*'*

In dem Moment, als sie in das Atrium des Ministeriums apparierten, rannten vier Auroren, von denen Hermione nur Dawlish wiederkannte und von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass er nach seinem Angriff auf Nevilles Großmutter immer noch im St. Mungo’s lag, mit gezogenen Zauberstäben auf sie zu, die Zauberstäbe direkt auf Severus’ Herz gerichtet.

»Sie kommen mit uns!«, herrschte einer der Auroren ihn im Befehlston an.

»Wie kommen Sie zu der irrigen Annahme, dass ich das tun würde?«, fragte Severus, während seine beiden Augenbrauen mit dem für ihn so typischen spöttischen Lächeln nach oben wanderten.

»Ich führe nur meine Befehle aus. Sie sind festgenommen!«, gab einer der Männer kalt zurück, der wahrscheinlich der Gruppenführer war und eine ziemlich auffällige Narbe am Handgelenk hatte. »Los, gehen wir!«

»Der Zaubereiminister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, hat Professor Snape zugesichert, dass er sich in der magischen Welt frei bewegen könne! Wir alle sind geladen worden, um in einer _Anhörung_ als Zeugen auszusagen«, begehrte Harry empört auf, während er mit der Ladung in der Luft herumfuchtelte, um seine Worte zu bekräftigen. Hermione spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Sie versuchte, sich verstohlen vor Severus zu schieben, der sie zwar diskret, aber unmissverständlich daran hinderte. Sie blickte kurz zu ihm auf und sah, wie er unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte.

Harry hatte ihr am Tag nach dem Treffen des Ordens am Grimmauldplatz leise und immer noch tief erschüttert von dem ablehnenden Verhalten vieler Ordensmitglieder gegenüber Professor Snape und von seinen Zweifeln hinsichtlich Shacklebolts Aufrichtigkeit erzählt, die sie uneingeschränkt geteilt hatte und immer noch teilte. Er hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass an seiner Entscheidung gegen eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium und dem Orden nicht zu rütteln war, eine Entscheidung, die sie ebenso teilte. Sie hatte geahnt, dass weder dem Ministerium noch Shacklebolt zu trauen war, egal welch wortreiche Bekundungen sie abgaben. Es waren und blieben nur Lippenbekenntnisse, nichts, worauf man sich verlassen durfte. Der Kampf hatte begonnen, wenn auch in unerwarteter Form.

»Ich weiß nichts von einer Anhörung«, informierte sie der Mann mit der Narbe ohne eine sichtbare Regung. »Dieser Mann ist der schlimmsten Verbrechen angeklagt, die man sich in der magischen Welt vorstellen kann. Sie erwarten doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass er frei durch das Ministerium spazieren darf. Die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung hat entschieden, dass er in einer der Arrestzellen auf die Eröffnung seiner Verhandlung warten wird.«

»Welcher Verhandlung? Wieso soll er angeklagt werden? Haben Sie Mister Potter nicht zugehört? Professor Snape ist — wie wir alle — als Zeuge für eine Anhörung geladen worden. Das, was Sie sagen, widerspricht jeglicher Darstellung des Zaubereiministers uns gegenüber«, wandte nun auch Professor McGonagall zornig ein, als sie sich näher an Severus und Hermione heranschob. »Holen Sie augenblicklich den Minister hierher!«

»Ich werde den Teufel tun! Wir haben unsere Befehle und die werden wir ausführen«, bellte der Auror ungehalten. »Miss, gehen Sie gefälligst zur Seite!«, schnauzte er im nächsten Moment Hermione an.

Hermione rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter, obwohl sie bemerkte, dass Severus sie unauffällig wegschieben wollte. »Wie Sie eben richtig bemerkten: Ich! Werde! Den! Teufel! Tun!«, widersprach sie, wobei in ihrer Stimme ein gefährlicher Unterton mitschwang. »Holen Sie Shacklebolt hierher! Ich habe den Krieg gegen Voldemort überlebt, und ich habe im letzten Jahr in den Schlund der Hölle gesehen. Da werde ich mich kaum von ein paar kleinen Auroren einschüchtern lassen, die nicht einmal den Mut hatten, sich diesem Kampf zu stellen, sondern Kinder für sich kämpfen ließen.« Verachtung und eisige Kälte sprachen aus ihren Worten und sie konnte sehen, wie die Männer regelrecht bei der Nennung des Namens des Dunklen Lords zusammenzuckten und dann rot anliefen.

»Das ist eine infame …«, setzte Dawlish an, wurde jedoch von Minerva McGonagall unterbrochen.

»Sie hat Recht. Worauf warten Sie eigentlich noch?«, fragte sie eisig, presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte auf den Auroren mit der Narbe, der sich unter ihrem Blick sichtlich zu winden begann.

Nach einem Duell der eisigen Blicke, das er wenige Sekunden später verlor, nickte der Mann kurz einem seiner Kollegen zu, der daraufhin sofort seinen Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel schob und sich eiligen Schrittes entfernte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich bereits eine ziemlich große Anzahl von Schaulustigen um sie herum versammelt, die anfangs nur leise untereinander diskutierten. Ministeriumsbeamte waren stehengeblieben, leicht erkennbar an ihren vielen verschiedenfarbigen Roben, die sie ihren jeweiligen Abteilungen zuordneten, doch auch Besucher gesellten sich hinzu, die erst ungläubig auf die sich vor ihnen abspielende Szene blickten, dann jedoch umso vehementer Partei ergriffen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis aus der bereits recht großen Menschenmenge die ersten murrenden Äußerungen kamen.

»Was wollt ihr von ihm?«, war noch so ziemlich das Harmloseste, was den Auroren um die Ohren flog. Nach und nach jedoch, mit länger verstreichender Zeit, kamen immer mehr und immer lautere Zwischenrufe.

»Lasst ihn in Ruhe.«

»Er ist ein Held.«

»Geht besser auf die Jagd nach den immer noch draußen herumlaufenden Todessern.«

Ohne dass es Hermione und den anderen anfangs wirklich aufgefallen war, schoben sich immer mehr Menschen um die kleine Gruppe herum, die bewusst oder unbewusst dafür sorgten, dass die Auroren immer weiter nach hinten abdrängt wurden, bis diese nicht einmal die kleinste Möglichkeit mehr hatten, noch von irgendeiner Seite aus an Severus Snape heranzukommen. Sie sahen mit ihren gezückten Zauberstäben einfach nur noch lächerlich aus, wie sie selbst sogar irgendwann einsehen mussten. Dawlish war der erste, der seinen Zauberstab so unauffällig wie möglich im Ärmel verschwinden ließ.

Severus hatte schützend die Arme um Hermione gelegt, deren Rücken von der sie umgebenden Menge immer enger an seinen Brustkorb gepresst wurde. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm, so wie sie es von Anfang an gewollt hatte. Für einen Moment hatte sich in ihr eine tiefes Gefühl von Genugtuung breitgemacht, als sie die Welle aus Sympathie und Neugier spürte, die Severus entgegenschlug, während die Auroren immer mehr in die Defensive gedrängt wurden. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und begegnete von unten herauf dem Blick seiner Augen, die sie resigniert und leicht spöttisch betrachteten. ‘ _Hast du doch deinen Willen bekommen._ ’, glaubte sie aus dem Ausdruck darin ablesen zu können. Die Worte formten sich unwillkürlich in ihrem Kopf, obwohl kein Wort über seine Lippen kam.

»Was ist hier los?«, dröhnte plötzlich die durch einen _Sonorus_ -Zauber verstärkte Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt durch das Atrium, um die Lautstärke der anwesenden Menschen zu überbieten und sie gleichzeitig damit zum Schweigen zu bringen, was ihm auch gelang. Augenblicklich kehrte Stille ein.

Ein weißhaariger Zauberer, der durch seine fliederfarbene Robe mit dem großen eingestickten ‘O’ auf der Brust eindeutig als Beamter der Vergissmich-Zentrale zuzuordnen war, knurrte ihn daraufhin an: »Deine verdammten Auroren wollen Severus Snape festnehmen, Kingsley. Angeblich hat irgend so ein Idiot in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung diese alberne Anordnung getroffen.«

Shacklebolt sah stirnrunzelnd auf die riesige Menschenansammlung, in deren Mitte er Severus Snape entdeckte, der die Kriegsheldin Hermione Granger vor dem Erdrücken bewahrte, blickte irritiert auf die vier Auroren, die sich wie kleine ertappte Jungen zurückgezogen hatten, und wandte sich dann an den alten Zauberer. »Dann wird dieser ‘Idiot’ — wie du es ausdrückst — sicherlich seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben, Madoc. Wenn es dich beruhigt, alter Freund: Ich werde nachforschen, ob dies seine Richtigkeit hat. Allerdings wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass sich an der getroffenen Entscheidung selbst irgendetwas ändert.«

Madoc Rogers, einer der renommiertesten und beliebtesten Ministeriumsbeamten, der nicht nur für seine enorm wirkungsvollen _Obliv_ _iate_ -Zauber bekannt war, sondern auch dafür, die besten Anekdoten über seine Arbeit zu erzählen, schnaubte laut vernehmlich und schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf. »Mach dich nicht lächerlich, mein Junge, Severus Snape ist ein Held. Stell’ dir vor, wo wir jetzt wären, wenn es ihn nicht gegeben hätte. Ich habe das letzte Jahr im Untergrund verbracht, wie dir sicherlich nicht verborgen geblieben ist … « Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, doch Hermione glaubte für einen Moment, unsäglichen Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Inzwischen hatte sich Harry langsam durch die Menge geschoben. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert, als er sich an den Amtierenden Zaubereiminister wandte. »Ist es das, was wir von unserem _reformierten_ Ministerium zu erwarten haben, Shacklebolt?«, fragte er, während er den dunkelhäutigen Mann vor sich herausfordernd musterte. »Lippenbekenntnisse, Täuschungen und Wortbrüche?«

»Mister Potter …!«

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als Harrys Name fiel. »Der-Junge-der-lebt!«, ertönten ehrfurchtvolle Ausrufe aus mehreren Richtungen gleichzeitig.

Madoc Rogers drehte sich zu Harry herum. »So jung …«, entfuhr es ihm sichtlich betroffen. Er sah forschend in Harrys Augen und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte man Betroffenheit und Erschütterung durch sein Gesicht huschen sehen. Dann streckte er Harry seine Hand entgegen, verbeugte sich leicht und setzte hinzu: »Madoc Rogers, Vergissmich-Zentrale. Ich bin stolz darauf, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mister Potter. Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich hatte _vergessen_ , wie jung Sie und Ihre Freunde noch sein müssen.« Die Umstehenden lachten leise, weil sie eine Anspielung auf seinen Berufsstand und eine leichte Selbstironie in diesen Worten zu hören glaubten, doch in Rogers’ leiser Stimme hatte keinerlei heiterer Unterton mitgeschwungen.

»Sehr erfreut, Mister Rogers«, antwortete Harry angespannt lächelnd, als er die ihm dargebotene Hand ergriff.

Rogers drehte sich halb wieder zu Shacklebolt herum. »Nun, Kingsley, vielleicht solltest du doch noch einmal darüber nachdenken, was in deinem Ministerium so abläuft? Ich kann schon verstehen, dass Mister Potter sich zu fragen beginnt, was ein einmal gegebenes Wort eines Zaubereiministers heute noch wert ist. Ich mag zwar dreimal so alt sein wie du, aber meine Augen sind noch sehr gut. Seit dem Sturz V-Voldemorts habe ich nicht viele positive Veränderungen wahrgenommen, sieht man einmal von der Zerstörung dieser schrecklichen Skulptur ab.«

»Wie kannst du …«, brauste der Amtierende Zaubereiminister auf.

»Ich kann!«, antwortete er hart. Jede Freundlichkeit und jeglicher, wenn auch noch so minimale Humor war aus seinem Gebaren verschwunden, als er Shacklebolt einfach das Wort abschnitt. »Ich habe nichts mehr, das ich verlieren könnte, Minister. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte — ich habe im letzten Jahr bis auf meine jüngste Enkeltochter meine gesamte Familie verloren!«

»Das … das wusste ich nicht, Madoc … Es tut mir entsetzlich leid.« Shacklebolts dunkle Haut war bei diesen Worten drei Nuancen bleicher geworden und seine Stimme nur ein zitterndes Flüstern. Offensichtlich schien er davon wirklich nichts gewusst zu haben.

Auch aus der Menge war ein kollektives Aufkeuchen zu vernehmen. Hermione schloss gequält die Augen und spürte, wie Severus’ Arm sich beruhigend enger um sie schloss. Harry legte wie zum Trost eine Hand auf den Unterarm des alten Zauberers. Rogers sah ihn mit brennenden Augen an. »Tabetha und ich sind dankbar für das, was Sie und Ihre Freunde für uns, für die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft getan haben«, setzte er leise hinzu.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Jungen-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kingsley Shacklebolt zu. »Da ich nicht glaube, dass eine Minerva McGonagall — meine Verehrung, Madame — oder ein Harry Potter lügen, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass der Amtierende Zaubereiminister gegebene Zusagen nicht einhält. Wundern würde es mich nicht mehr.«

»Das Ministerium …«

Madoc Rogers blickte hinüber zu Severus Snape, der immer noch eine ihm vage bekannt vorkommende junge Frau schützend in den Armen hielt. Dann schnitt er dem Amtierenden Zaubereiminister erneut das Wort ab. »Die Menschen hier, die _dein_ Ministerium unzweifelhaft als Zeugen geladen hat, haben ihr Leben für uns alle riskiert, und Severus Snape hat das fast zwanzig Jahre lang. Schau sie dir an, Kingsley, gerade diese jungen Leute sollten von Rechts wegen mit ihren Freunden und Freundinnen ausgehen, lachen, tanzen und fröhlich sein. Stattdessen haben sie in einem Krieg kämpfen müssen, der streng genommen eigentlich nicht der ihre war …«

»Doch, es war auch _mein_ Krieg, Mister Rogers«, kam eine sehr leise, jedoch feste Stimme aus der Gruppe um Snape, was den Angesprochenen aufblicken ließ. Die junge Frau vor Snape hatte gesprochen. Auch sie schien noch keine zwanzig Jahre alt zu sein. »Ich bin eine der Muggelgeborenen, von denen Voldemort und seine Todesser, aber auch die meisten sogenannten Reinblüter behauptet haben, wir hätten unsere Magie gestohlen, eine derjenigen, die das Ministerium, wie von ihm gewünscht, noch bis vor wenigen Wochen mit dem größten Vergnügen gejagt und ausgelöscht hat, und die heute nicht mehr nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand — sondern offen und ungestraft — von vielen Hexen und Zauberern abwertend als ‘Schlammblut’ bezeichnet werden.«

Hermione spürte, wie Severus’ Griff sich bei der Benutzung des Schimpfwortes für Muggelgeborene verstärkte. Bevor sie auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um weiterzusprechen, hörte sie, wie er außer sich vor Zorn zischte: »Ich will dieses Wort aus Ihrem Mund nie wieder hören, Miss Granger!«

Sie sah auf und begegnete seinem zornigen Blick. »Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen, aber irgendjemand muss die Wahrheit aussprechen.«

Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte bei Hermiones Worten und Severus Snapes Reaktion darauf qualvoll die Augen geschlossen. Für einen Moment glaubte er, im Boden versinken zu müssen, empfand nichts weiter als Scham für sein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Wann hatte er sich dermaßen verändert? Hatte er wirklich all das, wofür er so viele Jahre gekämpft hatte, aus den Augen verloren? War ihm in solch kurzer Zeit sein Amt zu Kopf gestiegen? Hier und jetzt konnte er die Wirklichkeit sehen, die Wahrheit sprang ihm geradezu ins Gesicht. Harry Potter hatte sich wieder demonstrativ neben Severus gestellt und die Menge, die sich für ihn kurzzeitig geteilt hatte, stand nun wieder dichtgedrängt wie ein einziger Mann.

Oh ja, es war sein Fehler gewesen. Allein _sein_ Fehler. Doch vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, ihn zu korrigieren. »Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form, Severus«, sagte er laut. »Hiermit gebe ich dir und allen, die mit dir hierher gekommen sind, mein Wort, dass du dich sowohl hier im Ministerium als auch an jedem beliebigen Ort in der magischen Welt frei bewegen kannst.«

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende des Krieges konnten diejenigen, die ihn vom Orden her kannten, in seinen Zügen und im Klang seiner Stimme Aufrichtigkeit ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken entdecken. Und doch wussten sie auch, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in seiner Macht stand, den Lauf der Ereignisse zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch entscheidend zu beeinflussen.

»Was lässt dich zu der äußerst fragwürdigen Überzeugung kommen, dass für mich die Möglichkeit einer uneingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit auch in wenigen Stunden noch gegeben sein sollte?«, fragte Severus Snape mit einer vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme.

Kingsley verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht. »Ja, das verdiene ich wohl …«, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als dass es an irgendjemanden der Umstehenden gerichtet war. »Severus … ich kann nicht mehr tun, als … als dir nochmals zu versichern, dass ich alles tun werde …« Seine Stimme verlor immer mehr an Stärke bis die letzten Worte regelrecht verebbten, als er in die Gesichter der Menschen blickte, die vermutlich seit Bekanntwerden der wirklichen Zusammenhänge unbeirrbar und loyal an Severus’ Seite gestanden hatten und immer noch standen. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Verlust machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass er nicht mehr zu ihnen gehörte. Er schaute langsam von einem zum anderen und musste sich eingestehen, dass er durch seine eigene Schuld etwas sehr Wertvolles vielleicht unwiederbringlich verloren hatte. Er seufzte unhörbar.

Sein Blick blieb zuletzt wieder an Severus hängen. »Ich weiß nicht, was diese Anhörung ergeben wird, Severus. Und ich war ein Narr«, rang er sich dann doch zu einer ehrlichen Antwort durch. »Aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich wirklich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, um dir zu helfen, um dich vollständig zu rehabilitieren. Dies alles ist meine Schuld. Ich habe mich vorsätzlich über das hinweggesetzt, was der Mann, den du böswillig ermordet haben sollst, Albus Dumbledore, mir bei unserem letzten Gespräch an Erklärungen für dein Verhalten gegeben hat, weil ich ihm nicht geglaubt habe. Und ich habe auch seine Bitte ignoriert, dir zu helfen, weil ich sie als halbherzig, ja, vielleicht nicht ernst gemeint empfand …« Er hielt inne, als ob er sich noch einmal sammeln musste.

»Ich habe das alles getan, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, mich nur noch mit seinem Portrait unterhalten zu können, anstatt meinem alten Freund von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzusitzen.« Absolute Aufrichtigkeit sprach aus seinen Worten und seinem Gesicht, was auch den Menschen auffiel, die die Gruppe um Severus Snape immer noch abschirmten.

Severus nickte kaum merklich. »So unwahrscheinlich es auch klingen mag, dieses Mal glaube ich dir, Kingsley«, sagte er leise. Dann überraschte er alle damit — sogar Hermione — als er sich dazu durchrang und sich an die Menschentraube um ihn herum wandte. »Mir ist bewusst, dass ich weder als großer Menschenfreund gelte noch dafür bekannt bin, besonders umgänglich zu sein, aber ich möchte mich bei Ihnen allen bedanken. Niemals hätte ich mir vorstellen können, dass es außerhalb von Hogwarts Menschen geben könnte, die auf diese Art und Weise für mich eintreten würden. Danke!«

Für einen Moment breitete sich ungläubige Stille aus, bevor sich die ersten Umstehenden ein Herz fassten und Severus Glück wünschten, ihren nochmaligen Dank ausdrückten oder sogar Mut zusprachen. Langsam zerstreute sich die Menschenmenge, bis nur noch Madoc Rogers bei ihnen zurückblieb, der Hermione und Severus nachdenklich, allerdings auch mit einem schalkhaften Glitzern in den Augen, betrachtete.

»Wenn mir eine meiner beiden Enkelinnen, die in Hogwarts ihre Ausbildung absolviert haben, vor einem Jahr erzählt hätte, dass eines Tages eine junge, hübsche Hexe mit dem gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts Händchen hält, wäre ich mit ihr sofort ins St. Mungo’s appariert. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie sich an die beiden erinnern, Mister Potter. Sie waren fünf Schuljahre über Ihnen, Zwillingsmädchen, allerdings in Ravenclaw.« Er lachte leise, als er sah, wie die beiden wie ertappte Sünder auseinanderfuhren und auch die anderen konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Nun, die Zeiten haben sich wirklich geändert, wie man unschwer erkennen kann. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie _mich_ nicht ins St. Mungo’s einliefern lassen, wenn ich ihnen davon erzähle!« Abrupt hielt er inne und seine Hand begann zu zittern, ehe er flüsterte: »Oh Merlin, wenn ich ihnen nur noch einmal irgendetwas erzählen _könnte_ …«

Selbst Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken können, bevor seine so dunkle Haut beinahe fahl wurde, als er die entsetzliche Bedeutung hinter Madocs Worten begriff. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe er sich wieder so weit in der Gewalt hatte, dass er sinnvolle, dieses Mal ehrlich gemeinte Worte formulieren konnte. »Es ist noch ausreichend Zeit, bis die Anhörung beginnt. Ich werde mich mit Tiberius Ogden in Verbindung setzen«, wandte er sich an Severus. »Ich denke, dass ich ihn und den Zaubergamot dazu veranlassen kann, den Ablauf der Verhandlung ein wenig zu verändern.«

»Tiberius Ogden? Sag nur, Ogden ist zurückgekehrt«, mischte sich erstaunt Professor McGonagall ein. »Das habe ich überhaupt nicht mitbekommen.«

»Ja, ich habe ihn aus seinem selbstgewählten Ruhestand geholt — nun, sagen wir so: Ich habe ihn lange genug bearbeitet, bis er davon überzeugt war, dass ein Rücktritt vom Rücktritt angebracht wäre. Es hat mich zum Glück nicht allzu viel an Überredungskunst gekostet, da er mit grimmigem Vergnügen die Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem in Azkaban sehen will. Nachdem Zacharias Goldstein zum Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamots ernannt wurde, nahm Tiberius mit Freude die Position des Anklägers an, als man sie ihm anbot«, antwortete Shacklebolt.

»Mit ihm haben wir einen echten Glücksgriff getan«, bemerkte Madoc Rogers sichtlich zufrieden.

Minerva McGonagall nickte. »Etwas Besseres konnte im Interesse der Gerechtigkeit nicht passieren«, stimmte sie zu.

»Dann mache ich mich jetzt besser auf den Weg.«

Sie sahen Kingsley nach, der zu den Fahrstühlen ging. Madoc Rogers’ Augen waren nachdenklich auf einen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet. »Ich glaube, ich werde mir einen Platz auf den Zuschauerrängen suchen«, sagte er noch immer in Gedanken versunken. Dann lächelte er ihnen zu, nickte noch einmal wie um seine Worte sich selbst gegenüber zu bekräftigen und entfernte sich ebenfalls in Richtung der Fahrstühle.

Als Hermione sich wieder halb umwandte, entdeckte sie nicht weit von ihnen entfernt die verbliebenen Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie. Sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit herausgehalten, wie sie nun begriff. Arthur und Molly nickten Minerva leicht zu, während sie die anderen und selbst ihre eigene Tochter nicht eines Blickes würdigten. Ron betrachtete mit äußerst verkniffenen Gesichtszügen Hermione, die immer noch neben Severus stand. Bill, der seine Ehefrau Fleur im Arm hielt, und sein Bruder Charly waren die Einzigen, die Hermione aufmunternd zulächelten. Nur George schien völlig wirklichkeitsfern in einer anderen Welt zu sein und von seiner Umgebung kaum etwas wahrzunehmen. Keiner der Weasleys machte irgendwelche Anstalten, zu ihnen herüber zu kommen.

Harry legte Ginny vorsichtig tröstend den Arm um die Schulter. Er hatte bereits vorher geahnt, dass in den letzten Wochen mehr Porzellan zerschlagen worden war, als vermutlich jemals wieder zu kitten sein würde. Er wollte Ginny, mehr als alles andere in seinem Leben. Sie war seine Zukunft, die er nicht bereit war aufzugeben. Nur für Ginny hoffte er, dass sich das Verhältnis zu den Weasleys irgendwann wieder zumindest ein wenig normalisieren würde.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	23. Das Tribunal (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noch hat der Prozess nicht einmal wirklich begonnen, doch die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht einfach so abschütteln.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

 **Summary:** Noch hat der Prozess nicht einmal wirklich begonnen, doch die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht einfach so abschütteln.

 **A/N:** Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Albus Dumbledore in den synchronisierten Filmen und ins Deutsche übersetzten Büchern Severus Snape niemals geduzt hat. Trotzdem bin ich in dieser Story davon abgewichen, weil ich glaube, dass dies ein Manko — kein Fehler — in der Übersetzung ist. Es entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, ob der deutsche Übersetzer bei JKR diesbezüglich nachgefragt hat. Dumbledore hätte jedoch sein Vertrauen in Severus, das er laut JKR gehabt und schließlich oft genug gegenüber Harry beteuert hat, glaubwürdiger ‘rüberbringen können, indem er Severus diese Möglichkeit einräumte.

 

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

 

Kapitel 23 — Das Tribunal (Part 1)

 

Als sie zu den Fahrstühlen gingen, um hinab in den neunten Stock zu fahren, kamen sie an der Stelle vorbei, an der früher der Springbrunnen mit den goldenen Figuren gestanden hatte. Hermione blieb für einen Augenblick stehen. Auf ihren Armen bildete sich unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut, als sie daran dachte, welche Bedeutung dieses Monument in der Ära Voldemorts gehabt hatte. Jetzt waren dort nur noch die Überreste des riesigen schwarzen Sockels zu erkennen, dessen Inschrift _‘Magie ist Macht’_ dermaßen zerkratzt war, dass nur noch mit Mühe einzelne Buchstaben entziffert werden konnten. Die dazugehörigen Figuren, die sie von ihrem damaligen Eindringen ins Ministerium noch gut in Erinnerung hatte, lagen in kleine Stücke zerschlagen in einer dunklen Ecke des Atriums. Sie spürte, wie eine warme Hand sich beruhigend um ihren Oberarm legte. Als sie aufsah, blickte sie direkt in die schwarzen Augen von Severus, der ihr unmerklich zunickte.

Sie fuhren hinunter und nahmen dann die Treppe, um in die Ebene Zehn zu gelangen, wo sich die Gerichtssäle befanden. Der Gerichtssaal Zehn war anscheinend bereits überfüllt, wie Hermione mit einem einzigen Blick durch die noch geöffneten Flügeltüren und anhand der vorherrschenden Lautstärke feststellen konnte.

Immer noch strömten Menschen in den bereits überfüllten Gerichtssaal, in der Hoffnung, noch einen freien Platz zu ergattern. Die Weasleys schoben sich an ihnen vorbei — ohne ein einziges Wort — und verschwanden durch die Flügeltüren. Hermione sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Professor McGonagall enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelte. Sie schien bis jetzt gehofft zu haben, dass gerade Molly Weasley noch einmal in Ruhe über ihre Ansichten und ihr Verhalten nachdenken und zu einer anderen Überzeugung kommen würde. Molly war schließlich — auch wenn Arthur bestimmt diese Meinung vehement bestreiten würde — in dieser Familie das eigentliche Familienoberhaupt; was sie bestimmte, musste widerspruchslos ausgeführt werden. Doch nun hatte sich Minerva McGonagalls Hoffnung ganz offensichtlich zerschlagen.

»Wir sollten ebenfalls besser hineingehen«, sagte Minerva leise. Schweigend folgten sie dieser Aufforderung. In Ermangelung einer anderen Alternative und da sie schließlich als Zeugen geladen worden waren, setzten sie sich auf die für Zeugen reservierten Plätze. Hermione entdeckte gleich oberhalb der Zeugenbank die Weasleys. Links daneben, ganz außen am Gang, hatte Madoc Rogers noch einen Platz gefunden. Er lächelte Hermione zu, die dieses Lächeln vorbehaltslos erwiderte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich einzugestehen, dass sie ihn vom ersten Moment an gemocht hatte. Und dies schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen.

Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, da schwoll die Lautstärke noch weiter an. Viele Zuschauer stießen einander an, um sich gegenseitig darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Severus Snape — und an seiner Seite die Kriegshelden Harry Potter und Hermione Granger — den Gerichtssaal betreten hatte. Jeder der Anwesenden versuchte, auf irgendeine Art wenigstens einen kurzen Blick auf den Ex-Todesser und Ex-Spion Severus Snape zu erhaschen, dessen Geschichte seit Wochen alle magischen Medien beherrschte, selbst wenn sie sich dafür den Hals verrenken mussten.

Hermione nahm sich bewusst die Zeit, sich neugierig umzuschauen. Sie selbst war noch nie hier gewesen, aber sie wusste, dass Harrys Anhörung vor Beginn seines fünften Schuljahres in diesem Raum stattgefunden hatte. Erst jetzt kam es Hermione zu Bewusstsein, wie einschüchternd, wenn nicht gar Furcht einflößend eine solche Atmosphäre trotz des Beistandes von Albus Dumbledore auf einen vierzehnjährigen Jungen gewirkt haben musste. Sie fühlte sich stark an die Amphitheater im alten Griechenland erinnert, die sie vor vielen Jahren mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub besichtigt hatte, als sie den ersten Eindruck in sich aufnahm, nur dass diese viel heller und freundlicher gewesen sein mussten, als irgendetwas in diesem Saal hier.

Der ovale Raum, dessen Wände aus dunklem Stein bestanden und der durch die wenigen Fackeln nur spärlich beleuchtet wurde, strahlte an sich bereits eine sehr düstere Atmosphäre aus. Noch bedrückender wirkte der Gerichtssaal durch den Anblick des Stuhles für den Angeklagten, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und an dessen Armlehnen Ketten befestigt waren, die den Angeklagten selbsttätig fesseln konnten. Sie konnte ein Erschauern nicht unterdrücken.

An den Wänden befanden sich ansteigende Sitzreihen, von denen mehrere obere Bankreihen bereits zum Bersten mit Zuschauern gefüllt waren, die das Tribunal aus nächster Nähe verfolgen wollten. Hermione konnte oben keine freien Plätze mehr erkennen, ganz im Gegenteil, die Zuschauer saßen wie Sardinen in einer Büchse dicht aneinander gedrängt, um so vielen Menschen wie möglich Platz zu bieten.

Die unterste Sitzreihe rechts vom Eingang, die wahrscheinlich für Zeugen reserviert und bis jetzt noch leer war, wurde durch den Hohen Stuhl für den Ankläger begrenzt. Rechter Hand des Anklägers saß der Gerichtshof, eine Art Jury, mit seinem Vorsitzenden, der am Ende der Befragung das Urteil des Zaubergamots verkünden würde. Dieser Gerichtshof war nach der endgültigen Vernichtung Voldemorts erneut ins Leben gerufen worden, nachdem dieses Gremium bereits nach dem ersten Sturz Voldemorts die Verfahren gegen die damals angeklagten Todesser geführt hatte. Die über 50 Mitglieder des Zaubergamots trugen pflaumenblaue Roben mit einem kunstvoll gestickten silbernen ‘W’ auf der linken Brust und saßen in der für sie vorgesehenen Galerie über dem Ankläger, von der aus sie den Stuhl des Angeklagten bestens im Blick hatten.

Beklemmung machte sich in Hermione breit, presste für einen Augenblick ihren Brustkorb zusammen, als sie neben Severus auf der harten Zeugenbank Platz nahm. Hinter sich konnte sie die Weasleys miteinander flüstern hören, obwohl sie die Worte nicht verstand. Ihre Augen schweiften unablässig zwischen dem Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamots und dem Ankläger hin und her. Sie konnte sich nicht darüber klar werden, in wen von beiden sie ihre Hoffnung setzen sollte. Sie merkte nicht, dass neben ihr Severus sich völlig in sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte.

Severus konnte kaum atmen. Sein Blick hing wie gebannt an dem Kettenstuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass er nach all diesen Jahren immer noch so angsterfüllt und aufgewühlt auf diesen Anblick reagieren würde, hatte nicht vermutet, dass eine unsichtbare Kraft seinen Brustkorb zusammenpressen würde.

**Flashback**

Nur die Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord nach Godric's Hollow appariert war, um den Sohn der Potters zu töten. Doch niemand von ihnen hatte eine Vorstellung davon, was dort an Halloween wirklich mit ihrem Master geschehen war. Ein Teil der Todesser, darunter auch Severus, hatten sich mit Eulen untereinander verständigt, hatten in der Wildnis von Rowardennan am Loch Lomond ein Treffen vereinbart. Auf welche Art und Weise das Ministerium davon Kenntnis erhalten hatte, war Severus bis heute ein Rätsel. Allerdings hatten sie davon erfahren, wie sich zeigte, als Auroren plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten, die Gruppe umstellten und sofort die Kampfhandlungen eröffneten. Die von ihnen gelegte Appariersperre bewirkte, dass niemand der Anhänger Voldemorts flüchten konnte.

Severus fand sich in einer dunklen nassen Zelle in einer der tiefsten Ebenen von Azkaban wieder. Er wusste, dass seine Festnahme am 05. November erfolgt war, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel Zeit seitdem verstrichen sein mochte. Inzwischen hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und ohne ein Fenster war es ihm sogar unmöglich festzustellen, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Wieder spürte er eine eiskalte Hand nach sich greifen, als einer der unbarmherzigen Wächter des Zauberergefängnisses an seiner Zellentür vorbeischwebte. Schwere Schritte von groben Stiefeln näherten sich, doch der Kelch ging dieses Mal an ihm vorbei, wie er begriff, als sie sich von seiner Zelle fortbewegten.

Er drehte sich erleichtert auf der klammen Strohunterlage auf die andere Seite. Dies war die einzige Stellung, die sein geschundener Körper noch zuließ. Hätte ihm vor wenigen Monaten jemand gesagt, dass sich die Verhörmethoden des Ministeriums nicht oder nur wenig von denen Voldemorts unterschieden, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Nun jedoch war seine Kehle rauh von seinen Schreien, und die magische Peitsche und die _Cru_ _ciatus_ -Flüche hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Doch es würde mehr brauchen, um ihn zu brechen. Er hatte geschworen, sich einer Aufgabe zu stellen, und diese Aufgabe war noch nicht beendet.

Von Anfang an hatte er versucht, so wenig wie möglich an Lily zu denken, hatte es bis auf wenige Ausnahmen geschafft, die schönen Erinnerungen auszublenden und sich nur an das Schlimme und seine eigene Rolle dabei zu erinnern. Um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren, begann er mental, Zaubertrankzutaten und deren Wirkungsweise gebetsmühlenhaft aufzulisten und uralte Rezepturen aus seiner Erinnerung heraufzubeschwören.

Der Erfolg gab ihm Recht. Als sie ihn irgendwann aus seiner Zelle schleiften und in Ketten in den Gerichtssaal Zehn zerrten, war sein Verstand noch genauso messerscharf wie vor seiner Inhaftierung. Innerlich fröstelnd musste Severus dann feststellen, dass er fast zwei Monate in Azkaban verbracht hatte. Weihnachten war gerade vorbei — nicht das er sich seit dem Tod seiner Mutter aus Weihnachten irgendetwas gemacht hätte.

Und der einzige Mann, der für ihn und seine Zukunft jetzt wichtig war, saß neben ihm in einem quietschbunten Sessel. Albus Dumbledore schaffte es, mit seiner Aussage und seinem Gewicht in der magischen Welt für Severus’ Freilassung zu sorgen. Seit jenem Tag feierte Severus jedes Jahr mit sich allein und einem großen Glas Ogden’s Old Firewhisky ganz still am 29. Dezember seinen zweiten Geburtstag.

  **Flashback Ende**  


Ein tiefer Gong ertönte, der Severus aus seiner Starre riss, und die Flügeltüren schlossen sich magisch.

Als der Vorsitzende, Zacharias Goldstein, der die Anhörung leiten würde, sich erhob, verstummten die Zuschauer im Saal augenblicklich. »Hiermit eröffne ich die heutige Anhörung von Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Schulleiter an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zur Klärung der Vorwürfe hinsichtlich des Mordes an Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, der Vorkommnisse in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei während Voldemorts Terror-Herrschaft sowie der Mitgliedschaft in der Verschwörergruppe um Lord Voldemort mit dem Ziel, die magische Gemeinschaft in ihren Grundfesten zu erschüttern, die bestehenden politischen Strukturen zu zerstören und in einem Staatsstreich die Herrschaft an sich zu reißen.«

Severus hatte während der Ansprache überrascht kurz den Kopf gehoben. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört, beziehungsweise _nicht_ gehört hatte. Goldstein musste vergessen haben, das Wort ‘ehemaliger’ vor die Bezeichnung ‘Schulleiter’ zu setzen, denn ansonsten würde dies bedeuten, dass er immer noch Schulleiter von Hogwarts wäre. Er sah zu Minerva hinüber, die seinen Blick und auch seine Überraschung bemerkt hatte.

»Der Schulbeirat von Hogwarts hat dich bis heute nicht abgesetzt, Severus«, flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Diese Aussage war so unglaublich, dass seine Augenbrauen im selben Moment bis zu seinem Haaransatz schossen. Das konnte nur ein Versehen sein. »Wieso?«

Doch Goldstein sprach bereits weiter, so dass Minerva keine Zeit für eine Antwort blieb. »In Abänderung der Abläufe eines regulären Gerichtsprozesses und entgegen den sonstigen Gepflogenheiten dieses Gremiums hat der Zaubergamot beschlossen, dem Amtierenden Zaubereiminister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, zu Beginn dieser Anhörung die Gelegenheit zu einer Äußerung zu geben. Aus diesem Grund erteile ich ihm hiermit das Wort«, erklärte er mit Nachdruck.

Kingsley Shacklebolt erhob sich von seinem Platz und trat in die Mitte des Saales, wo er sich direkt vor den immer noch leeren Stuhl des Angeklagten stellte. »Alle in diesem Gerichtssaal und hoffentlich viele in der magischen Welt wissen, dass ich am Morgen nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, die von denjenigen, die selbst dabei waren, als ‘Die Letzte Schlacht’ bezeichnet wird, zum Amtierenden Zaubereiminister ernannt wurde. Allerdings kennt wahrscheinlich kaum einer von Ihnen den wirklichen Grund dafür.« Das daraufhin anhebende Gemurmel erstickte er allein durch seine Autorität im Keim.

»Nun … man hält mich für fähig, genau diese Grundfesten zu schützen, die Voldemort zu zerstören versuchte und zum Teil auch zerstört hat, da ich dies bereits seit Jahren im Verborgenen getan habe. Ich gehöre dem Orden des Phönix’ an.« Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch Kingsley hob nach einigen Augenblicken die Hand.

»Nur den Wenigsten ist jedoch bekannt, dass ich bereits in den 70er Jahren, beim ersten Aufstieg Voldemorts zur Macht, dem ursprünglichen Orden beigetreten bin.«

Das war auch für Harry und Hermione neu, die einander verblüfft ansahen. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er Shacklebolt auf dem Bild gesehen hatte, das Moody ihm damals gezeigt hatte. Doch der Amtierende Zaubereiminister sprach bereits unbeirrt weiter.

»Seit jener Zeit, also seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren, verbindet mich daher eine tiefe Freundschaft mit Albus Dumbledore, den ich als Mentor und väterlichen Freund betrachte. Am Morgen nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts wurde mir von Professor McGonagall mitgeteilt, dass Albus Dumbledore, beziehungsweise sein Portrait, mich dringend zu sprechen wünsche. Ich bin dieser Bitte nachgekommen …« Seine Stimme schwankte erheblich, so dass er sich gezwungen sah, für einen Moment zu schweigen. Man konnte erkennen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. und es dauerte auch eine ganze Weile, ehe seine Stimme ihm wieder gehorchte.

»Ich muss gestehen, dass dies mir sehr schwer gefallen ist — nein, ich glaube, der Weg durch das Flohnetz nach Hogwarts war der schwerste Gang, den ich jemals angetreten habe. Allein das Wissen, dass ich meinem alten Freund nicht — niemals wieder — von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübersitzen würde, sondern mich nur noch mit seinem Portrait würde unterhalten können, ließ all jene Gefühle wieder hochkochen, die ich seinem Mörder gegenüber empfand.« Er blickte zu Severus hinüber, der in diesem Moment voller Qual die Augen senkte und sie dann schloss. Zum ersten Mal sah er hinter die Fassade, begriff, was Severus durchgemacht haben musste, verstand, wieviel es ihn gekostet haben musste, vor Zeugen scheinbar kaltblütig und aus niederen Beweggründen den Mann zu töten, den er als Freund und Ratgeber, vielleicht sogar als Vaterfigur angesehen hatte.

»Und doch kam es noch viel schlimmer, als ich es selbst befürchtet hatte. Albus Dumbledore wollte mit mir genau über diesen Mann reden. Bei unserem Gespräch gab er mir die Erklärungen für Severus Snapes Verhalten in den vergangenen Jahren, auch für den offensichtlichen Mord an ihm selbst, der in Wirklichkeit _kein_ Mord war.« Die Betonung des Wortes ‘kein’ ließ einen Aufschrei der Entrüstung durch die Menge gehen.

Alle auf der Zeugenbank Sitzenden zuckten heftig zusammen. Mit dieser Reaktion der Zuschauer hatte niemand von ihnen gerechnet. Sie wussten, dass Harry in seinen beiden Interviews im _Klitterer_ gerade auch dieses Thema angesprochen hatte, und auch Severus war in seinem Brief darauf eingegangen. Sie hatten versucht, das nahezu Unfassbare zu erklären, das Ausmaß dieses Verlustes in Worte zu fassen, die Dimension und Reichweite dieser Entscheidung begreiflich zu machen. Doch es schien nicht genug gewesen zu sein.

Ungläubig und wutentbrannt sprangen viele Zuschauer von ihren Plätzen auf, schrien und protestierten mit geballten Fäusten drohend in der Luft. Manche versuchten sogar, ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen, was durch die Enge bedingt jedoch nur Wenigen gelang. Auch ein Großteil der Mitglieder des Zaubergamots reagierte verstört und ungläubig auf diese Äußerung. Die postierten Auroren zogen zwar ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe, konnten der geballten Masse jedoch kaum etwas entgegensetzen. Der gesamte Saal stand kurz vor dem Ausbruch von Handgreiflichkeiten.

Hermione beobachtete voller Besorgnis die Vorgänge um sie herum. Die aufgebrachte Menge war kaum noch zu kontrollieren. Doch etwas anderes verursachte ihr merkwürdigerweise regelrecht Unbehagen. Sie hatte bemerkt, wie John Dawlish sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab möglichst unauffällig immer näher an die Gruppe auf der Zeugenbank heranschob. Zunächst ging sie davon aus, er wolle sie — wie es seine Aufgabe als Auror war — vor dem wütenden Mob beschützen, doch irgendetwas in seinen Augen ließ sie aus undefinierbaren Gründen daran zweifeln. Aus nächster Nähe richtete er unvermittelt ohne erkennbaren Grund seinen Zauberstab auf Severus Snape und schrie » _Avada Ke_ —«

» _Stupor!_ «

» _Expelliarmus!_ «

» _Stupor!_ «

» _Stupor!_ «

»Petrificus Totalus _! Incarcerus!_ «

Alle Zauber trafen Dawlish gleichzeitig mitten in die Brust, wobei die drei Schockzauber bewirkten, dass dieser sich durch deren enorme Kraft mehrfach um sich selbst drehte, während er nach hinten geworfen wurde und wie eine gefällte Eiche stocksteif und mit Seilen verschnürt bäuchlings auf dem Boden aufschlug. Harry, Hermione, Madoc Rogers und Minerva McGonagall standen regungslos und mit starren Gesichtszügen über seinem Körper, ihre Zauberstäbe direkt in seinen Rücken auf sein Herz gerichtet. Madoc Rogers hielt Dawlishs Zauberstab in seiner geballten Faust. Totenstille erfüllte den Raum.

Hermione fuhr urplötzlich herum. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihre Finger regelrecht um den Griff ihres Zauberstabes gekrampft. Sie starrte auf Severus, dessen Hautfarbe — ansonsten schon bleich — jetzt nur als aschfahl zu bezeichnen war. Sein Ebenholz-Zauberstab war nach unten gerichtet, seine Hand völlig ruhig. Ihre Augen begegneten seinen und er erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass sie kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. Severus wusste in diesem Moment, dass er den Augenkontakt nicht unterbrechen durfte, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass Hermione hier und jetzt vor seinen Augen zusammenklappen würde. Er versuchte deshalb, mit einem nonverbalen Zauber so viel von seiner Kraft auf sie überzuleiten wie möglich. Hermione spürte nur, wie der Schock nachließ und Ruhe sie durchströmte.

Tiberius Ogden, der bereits nach wenigen Sekunden sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, erhob sich aus dem Hohen Stuhl des Anklägers. »Setzen Sie diesen Mann in den Stuhl für den Angeklagten«, sagte er gebieterisch.

Harry ließ den immer noch stocksteifen Körper mit dem Schwebezauber hinüberschweben und platzierte ihn auf den Stuhl, wo die Ketten kurzzeitig golden aufglühten und sich sofort wie von Geisterhand magisch um Dawlishs Handgelenke schlangen. Erst dann hob Harry den _Stupor_ auf und ließ mit einem gemurmelten » _Decarcerus!_ « die Seile verschwinden.

Dawlish saß für einen Moment regungslos da, bevor er sich plötzlich mit einem furchtbaren Schrei zu winden und mit aller Macht gegen die Ketten zu wehren begann, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Erst als ihm bewusst wurde, dass all sein Strampeln und Winden erfolglos sein würde, erschlaffte er. Blitzschnell packte Harry seinen linken Ärmel und zog ihn hoch. Ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen ging durch die ersten Reihen, als diejenigen, die dort saßen, das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm erkannten.

»Das Dunkle Mal!«, rief irgendjemand entsetzt und so laut, dass auch der letzte Mann im Gerichtssaal in der obersten Reihe den Grund für die plötzliche Erregung begriff.

»Auror John Dawlish, erklären Sie sich!«, donnerte Ogden, doch Dawlish presste nur die Lippen zusammen. Ogden überlegte nicht lange. »Gawain, ich muss dich bitten, eine Phiole Veritaserum zu besorgen«, wandte er sich an Gawain Robards, der daraufhin sofort verschwand und nur Augenblicke später mit einem Fläschchen mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit zurückkehrte.

»Drei Tropfen, nicht mehr!«, sagte Tiberius Ogden. Robards nickte nur und zwang Dawlish, den Mund zu öffnen.

Ogden wartete etwa eine Minute. »Nun, Dawlish, wie ich sehe, tragen Sie das Dunkle Mal der Todesser Voldemorts. Seit wann?«, stellte er dann seine erste Frage.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der Auror sich immer noch gegen die Beantwortung von Fragen zu sträuben versuchte. Doch gegen die Wirkung des Veritaserums hatte er keine Chance. »Seit August 1995«, antwortete er dann mit monotoner Stimme.

»Warum haben Sie versucht, Severus Snape zu töten?«

»Er ist ein Verräter!«

»Ein Verräter? Wen soll er verraten haben?«

»Den Dunklen Lord.«

»Wie soll dieser Verrat vonstatten gegangen sein?«

»Snape hat getürkte Informationen an den Dunklen Lord geliefert. Er sollte unter dem Deckmantel seiner Anstellung als Professor in Hogwarts für uns spionieren.«

»Woher haben Sie diese Kenntnisse?«

»Weasley hat mir erzählt, dass Severus Snape dafür verantwortlich ist, dass der Dunkle Lord von Potter besiegt werden konnte. Weasley hat das in der Schlacht von Hogwarts gehört, als Potter sein Wissen brühwarm dem Dunklen Lord ins Gesicht geschleudert hat. Verdammter Potter! Verdammter Snape! Nur die sind schuld daran, dass die hehren und bewunderungswürdigen Bestrebungen des Dunklen Lords nicht durchgesetzt werden konnten und diese verdammten Schlammblüter immer noch unsere Welt besudeln können.«

»Weasley … Damit meinen Sie _Percy_ Weasley?«

»Ja.«

Ogden nickte verstehend. »Das war es dann erst einmal. Alles Weitere wird in einer eigenständigen Verhandlung gegen Sie geklärt. John Dawlish, hiermit erkläre ich Sie für festgenommen. Bringen Sie ihn auf dem direkten Weg nach Azkaban«, wandte er sich an die Auroren. »Er wird dort auf sein Tribunal warten.«

Magisch gefesselt wurde er von den Auroren aus dem Stuhl gezogen. Als sie an der Zeugenbank vorbeikamen, blieben seine Augen auf Hermione hängen, die nun wieder neben Severus saß und unter dem Eindruck der erneuten traumatischen Erfahrung mit ihren Fingern seinen Oberarm umklammerte, und in seinem Gesicht wurden all die Verachtung und der Hass sichtbar, die er in diesem Moment empfinden musste.

»Wie ich sehe, hast du das nächste Schlammblut becirct, Verräter!!!«, spie er voller Abscheu. Noch bevor er wirklich Hermione oder Severus anspucken konnte, wurde er regelrecht mit roher Gewalt von seinen ehemaligen Kollegen weggezerrt.

»Verdammt sollst du sein bis in alle Ewigkeit!«, hörten sie ihn noch von draußen brüllen.

»Ich kann mich nur in aller Form entschuldigen, Miss Granger, Professor Snape. Sowohl für seine Aussagen, als auch für den Angriff. Niemand konnte ahnen …«

»Selbst ich wusste nicht, dass er ein Todesser ist«, gab Severus zu. »Er ist mir bei den Todesser-Treffen niemals begegnet, zumindest habe ich ihn nicht erkannt.«

Zacharias Goldstein war immer noch die ehrliche Erschütterung anzumerken. Er räusperte sich. »So schlimm die Ereignisse eben auch gewesen sind, und so aufschlussreich das Verhör von John Dawlish auch war, trotzdem sind wir hier für eine Anhörung in der Sache von Severus Snape versammelt. Ich gebe das Wort wieder an den Amtierenden Zaubereiminister, Kingsley Shacklebolt.«

Shacklebolt erhob sich von seinem Platz, auf den er sich während der Befragung von Dawlish zurückgezogen hatte. »Sie sind gerade unfreiwillig Zeugen eines versuchten Mordes an Severus Snape geworden. Bevor ich mich jedoch weiter zu den Anschuldigungen gegen ihn äußere, möchte ich eine Erklärung abgeben … Kurz vor dieser Verhandlung wurde mir ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich … nicht so ganz genau Bescheid weiß, was … in meinem eigenen Ministerium im Moment abläuft … Wenn ich ehrlich bin … ich habe dies nicht geglaubt. Die Ereignisse vor ein paar Minuten haben mich allerdings eines Besseren belehrt.«

Absolute Verblüffung machte sich im Gerichtssaal bemerkbar. Niemals in der Geschichte der magischen Welt hatte ein Zaubereiminister solch unverblümte Worte in der Öffentlichkeit ausgesprochen.

Madoc Rogers hatte bei seinen Worten erstaunt eine seiner weißen Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Man konnte erkennen, dass er nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt in irgendeiner Form auf seine kritische Bemerkung im Atrium reagieren würde. Aber wie es schien, war der Amtierende Zaubereiminister sogar dabei, Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen.

Kingsley wandte sich nun direkt dem alten Zauberer in der fliederfarbenen Robe mit dem großen eingestickten ‘O’ auf der Brust zu. »Ich möchte deshalb noch heute eine Kommission ins Leben rufen, die den gesamten Mitarbeiterstab des Ministeriums gründlich durchleuchtet. Als Leiter dieser Kommission werde ich — deine Zustimmung vorausgesetzt, Madoc — den absolut vertrauenswürdigen Leiter der Vergissmich-Zentrale, Madoc Rogers, einsetzen.«

Allgemeines beifälliges Gemurmel wurde laut, doch Kingsley konnte auch beobachten, dass manche Mitglieder des Zaubergamots und auch einige Ministeriumsbeamte, die sich unter den Zuschauern befanden, unruhig auf ihren Sesseln herumzurutschen begannen. Er würde dies auf jeden Fall genauer im Auge behalten müssen. Innerlich aufseufzend — er wusste, dass eine Menge an sicherlich nicht erfreulicher, ja, schmutziger Arbeit auf ihn zukommen würde — richtete er nun seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Madoc, der sich von seiner ersten Überraschung offensichtlich erholt hatte.

»Madoc?«

Der weißhaarige Zauberer stand auf. »Ich nehme die Aufgabe an, Kingsley«, antwortete er mit fester Stimme. Man konnte die Entschlossenheit und die Kraft erkennen, die er in diesem Moment ausstrahlte. Hermione war sich sicher, dass dieser Posten nicht besser hätte besetzt werden können. Er würde all seine Kraft dafür einsetzen, das Ministerium von den Anhängern Voldemorts zu säubern.

Auch Kingsley Shacklebolt schien dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf zu gehen. »Ich danke dir, Madoc. Nachdem dies geklärt ist, möchte ich zu dem eigentlichen Grund dieser Verhandlung zurückkehren. Wie ich vorhin bereits sagte: Sie sind gerade unfreiwillig Zeugen eines versuchten Mordes an Severus Snape geworden. Die Aussage von John Dawlish unter Veritaserum hat eindeutig ergeben, dass gerade die Todesser diesen Mann hier dafür verantwortlich halten, dass Vo-Voldemort gestürzt werden konnte. Nun … damit haben sie Recht. Bei meinem Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledores Portrait nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts erklärte mir Albus, dass er Severus Snape nach V-Voldemorts Rückkehr in der Nacht vom 24. auf den 25. Juni 1995 wieder in den Inneren Zirkel V-Voldemorts zurückgeschickt habe — und zwar als Spion. Er besetzte damit wieder die Position, die er bereits im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort ausgefüllt hatte …«

Er hielt einen Moment inne, um sich zu sammeln. »Denjenigen, die Albus Dumbledore in seinem letzten Lebensjahr gesehen haben, sollte aufgefallen sein, dass seine linke Hand schwarz war und abzusterben begann. Der Fluch, der diese Verletzung verursacht hatte, war tödlich — ein schleichender, sehr schmerzhafter Tod — ein Fluch, der ihn langsam, aber unaufhaltsam vergiftet hat und dessen Wirkung auch Severus trotz seiner enormen Kenntnisse über Dunkle Magie nicht aufhalten, sondern lediglich abmildern konnte. Seine Hilfe verschaffte Albus etwa ein Jahr zusätzliche Lebenszeit. Da Albus wusste, dass sein Tod über kurz oder lang unaufhaltbar war, nahm er Severus das Versprechen ab, dass Severus ihn töten würde, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit böte, die in seine Pläne beim Kampf gegen Voldemort passen würde.«

Lähmendes Schweigen war die einzige Antwort auf seine Enthüllungen. Es war so still im Raum, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte zu Boden fallen hören können. Die Zuschauer und auch sämtliche Mitglieder des Zaubergamots schienen den Atem angehalten zu haben.

Kingsley wusste, dass er jetzt seinen Trumpf ausspielen musste. »Dies ist die Wahrheit. Es war _kein Mord,_ sondern eine Tötung auf Verlangen, wobei das vermeintliche Mordopfer den Täter geradezu dazu gezwungen hat! Und ich kann dafür auch Beweise vorlegen. Wenn der Zaubergamot damit einverstanden ist, möchte ich beantragen, das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore anzuhören. Er ist bereit, seine Motivation und auch seine Handlungsweisen offenzulegen.«

Leises Gemurmel folgte diesen Worten. Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots begannen flüsternd untereinander zu diskutieren. In der jahrhundertealten Geschichte des Hohen Rates, wie der Zaubergamot bei seiner Gründung hieß, war noch niemals der Antrag gestellt worden, das Portrait eines Verstorbenen als Zeugen zu vernehmen. Dies war ein Präzedenzfall und die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots schienen darüber sehr kontroverser Meinung zu sein. Die Debatte, die flüsternd begonnen hatte, jedoch immer mehr an Lautstärke gewann, wogte eine Zeit lang recht turbulent hin und her, bis der Vorsitzende entschied, sie hinter verschlossenen Türen fortzusetzen. Es dauerte auch dann noch eine geraume Weile, fast eine halbe Stunde, ehe der Zaubergamot seine Plätze wieder einnahm, nachdem man sich endlich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte.

Nachdem im Gerichtssaal endgültig Ruhe eingekehrt war, erhob sich Zacharias Goldstein. »Das Gremium hat beschlossen, das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore als Zeugen zuzulassen.« Der daraufhin aufbrausende Beifallssturm war ohrenbetäubend, obwohl auch vereinzelte protestierende Stimmen zu vernehmen waren. Die meisten Zuschauer waren begierig zu hören, was der große Albus Dumbledore zu den Ereignissen um Severus Snape zu sagen hatte.

Niemand auf der Zeugenbank ließ es sich in irgendeiner Form anmerken oder jubelte gar laut, aber jeder einzelne von ihnen atmete erleichtert auf, auch diejenigen auf den Zuschauerbänken, die in irgendeiner Hinsicht beteiligt waren. Dumbledore würde die Ereignisse aus erster Hand schildern können und auch solche Informationen preisgeben, die Severus niemals bereit sein würde zu berichten, selbst dann nicht, wenn es um sein Leben und seine Freiheit ging.

Goldstein machte eine Handbewegung, die zwei Ministeriumsbeamte in hellblauen Roben — die sie eindeutig als Mitarbeiter der Abteilung für Magischen Personenverkehr auswiesen — dazu veranlasste, hastig aufzuspringen. »Bringen Sie umgehend das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore hier in den Gerichtssaal Zehn. Sie müssten es im zweiten Stock, in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung finden«, ordnete er an. »Die Anhörung wird bis zum Eintreffen von Albus Dumbledores Portrait unterbrochen.«

Die gespannte Erwartung konnte das Gemurmel nicht im Zaum halten, das sich sofort durch den ganzen Raum wälzte. Viele der Zuschauer konnten es kaum erwarten, miteinander über die eben erfahrenen Tatsachen zu diskutieren. Es dauerte länger, als Hermione vermutet hatte, bis sich die Flügeltüren öffneten und ein lebensgroßer Bilderrahmen, der eigentlich Albus Dumbledores Portrait enthalten sollte, vor den beiden Ministeriumsbeamten hereinschwebte. Sie dirigierten ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben in die Mitte des Saales neben den Kettenstuhl und sicherten ihn magisch gegen Umfallen. Doch der Bilderrahmen war leer.

»Entschuldigen Sie, dass es so lange gedauert hat …«, wandte sich einer der Zauberer an den Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamots,  »… aber wir mussten erst das halbe Ministerium nach dem Portrait absuchen. Wir haben es letztendlich im siebenten Stock, versteckt in dem einzigen Büro des Offiziellen Koboldstein-Klubs gefunden.«

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Harry glaubte ein leises »Dann hat wenigstens einer im letzten Jahr seinen Spaß gehabt!« aus Madoc Rogers Richtung zu hören.

»Nun, Sie haben es jedenfalls geschafft. Professor Dumbledore!«, sagte Zacharias Goldstein laut und vernehmlich, doch es geschah — nichts.

Hermione konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Albus Dumbledore über die Anhörung am heutigen Tag nicht informiert worden war. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm sicherlich die Strategie erklärt, die sie alle zusammen für die Verteidigung von Severus ausgearbeitet hatten. Wäre ihnen nicht Kingsley Shacklebolt zuvorgekommen, so hätte spätestens Minerva den Antrag auf Anhörung des ehemaligen Schulleiters von Hogwarts gestellt. Wie also konnte es sein, dass er nicht bereits darauf gewartet hatte, aufgerufen zu werden. Ohne dass Hermione etwas dagegen tun konnte, stiegen der alte Groll und die Verärgerung über ihn erneut in ihr auf, die Bitternis, die sie nach der Letzten Schlacht in seinem Büro empfunden hatte.

»Professor Dumbledore?«, fragte Zacharias Goldstein nochmals laut, wieder ohne Erfolg. Man konnte erkennen, dass er über die Abwesenheit seines gewünschten Gesprächspartners nicht erfreut war. Dann zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern und wandte sich an die im Gerichtssaal Anwesenden. »Die Anhörung wird unterbrochen, bis Albus Dumbledore in seinem Portrait verfügbar ist.«

Sofort schwoll das Gemurmel im Raum wieder an. Hermione bemerkte, dass auch Severus und Professor McGonagall sich vollkommen in eine Unterhaltung vertieft hatten, in der es allerdings anscheinend um Hogwarts ging. In Ermangelung einer anderen Beschäftigung schaute sie sich noch ein wenig im Saal um. Ihr Blick schweifte hinüber zu den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots, die durch ihre pflaumenblauen Roben leicht zu erkennen waren. Sie kannte keines dieser Gesichter … Was … Nein!!! … Das konnte einfach nicht sein … Das war unmöglich!!!

Ganz langsam — wie in Zeitlupe — stand Hermione auf. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, sie schien blind für ihre Umgebung zu sein, nahm keinen der Blicke wahr, die Harry ihr zuwarf. Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung, als McGonagall Hermiones seltsames Benehmen bemerkte. Severus hatte fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, während Professor McGonagall sie irritiert anstarrte. In Hermiones Gesicht spiegelte sich der Ausdruck völligen Entsetzens wider.

»Hermione …?«, fragte Harry vorsichtig, doch sie hörte ihn offensichtlich nicht.

»Hermione …?«, versuchte er es noch einmal.

Sie streckte die Hand aus, wie um sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Ihre linke Hand traf auf eine Schulter, an der sie sich festkrallte, ohne wirklich zu bemerken, wessen Schulter dies war. Ihre andere Hand wanderte ausgestreckt nach oben, bis ihr Zeigefinger in die Reihen des Zaubergamots wies. »Wie können Sie diese Frau nach all dem noch im Zaubergamot dulden?« Ihre Stimme klang laut und überschlug sich zum Schluss beinahe.

»Miss Granger!«, versuchte Professor McGonagall zu ihr durchzudringen. »Was ist passiert?«

»Umbridge!«, keuchte Hermione und verstärkte ungewollt ihren Griff um die fremde Schulter. Severus verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht, versuchte jedoch nicht, sich aus ihrem Griff zu winden.

Alle Augen folgten nun Hermiones ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. Sie hatte Recht! In der dritten Reihe, mitten unter den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots, entdeckten sie Dolores Umbridge in ihrer pflaumenblauen Robe mit dem silbernen ‘W’ auf der Brust, die seelenruhig dort saß. Harry keuchte auf, da er nicht glauben konnte, was er sah.

Plötzlich drehte Umbridge den Kopf und ihre leicht hervorquellenden runden Glubschaugen, die an die Augen einer Kröte erinnerten, verengten sich. Ihr Kollege, der neben ihr saß, hatte sie angestoßen, als er bemerkte, dass Hermione auf sie aufmerksam geworden war, dass sie direkt auf sie zeigte. Ihr breiter, schlaffer Mund verzog sich für einen kurzen Moment zu einem teuflischen Grinsen, das jedoch aus ihrem Gesicht gewischt wurde, als sie Minerva McGonagalls kaltem, beinahe hasserfülltem Blick begegnete.

»Wie kann diese verdammte Hexe es wagen?!«, zischte Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt kam zu ihnen herüber. »Miss Granger, Mister Potter, was um Merlins willen bringt Sie dermaßen auf?«

»Dolores Jane Umbridge bringt mich dermaßen auf!«, knurrte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. »Wie kann es möglich, sein, dass ausgerechnet diese Hexe Mitglied des Zaubergamots ist?«

»Madame Umbridge ist bestimmt schon fünfzehn Jahre eines der ständigen Mitglieder des Zaubergamots. Wenn ich richtig unterrichtet bin, wurde sie noch von unserer ehemaligen Zaubereiministerin, Millicent Bagnold, ins Amt geholt. Was haben Sie gegen sie?«, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Harry sah ihn aufgebracht an. »Hier, das verdanke ich ihr!« Harry streckte ihm seinen Arm hin und zeigte auf seinen Handrücken. Dort waren feine weiße Narben zu erkennen, die die Worte _‘Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen!’_ bildeten. »Umbridge hat mich gezwungen, diesen Satz immer und immer wieder mit meinem eigenem Blut zu schreiben. Und fragen Sie ‘mal Hermione, was sie erlebt hat …«

Madoc Rogers hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und war zu ihnen heruntergekommen. »Miss Granger …?«

Hermione verzog voller Verachtung für diese Frau ihr Gesicht. »Als wir damals nach Voldemorts Machtübernahme ins Ministerium eingedrungen sind, war Dolores Umbridge Leitende Unterstaatssekretärin und führte in dieser Position das Erfassungsamt für Muggelgeborene. Ich habe damals einen dieser Schauprozesse miterlebt, in denen Muggelgeborene nach Azkaban abgeurteilt wurden. Wenn Sie möchten, bin ich gerne bereit, Ihnen meine Erinnerungen an das Verhör von Mary Cattermole zu überlassen«, setzte sie angeekelt hinzu.

Rogers betrachtete sie nachdenklich. »Also sind die Gerüchte wahr, dass Sie mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank im Ministerium gewesen sind. Ich wusste, dass Sie Gryffindor sind, aber ich habe wohl bis heute den Mut unterschätzt, der für Ihr Haus sprichwörtlich ist.« Er nickte anerkennend. »Ich werde sicherlich auf Ihr Angebot zurückkommen, Miss Granger.«

Er drehte sich zu den beiden Auroren herum, die an den Flügeltüren standen. »In meiner Funktion als Leiter der neugeschaffenen Kommission erteile ich Ihnen folgenden Befehl: Nehmen Sie Dolores Jane Umbridge fest.«

»Was soll das?«, war eine schrille, sich überschlagende Stimme zu vernehmen. »Ich habe nur meine Arbeit gemacht! Ich bin kein Todesser! Hier, schauen Sie auf meinen Arm — da ist kein Dunkles Mal. Ich habe mir nicht zuschulden kommen lassen.« Von der hohen, kleinmädchenhaften Stimme, die Dolores Umbridge immer zur Schau getragen hatte, war nichts mehr vorhanden.

Völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrem Gezeter wurde sie von den Auroren an den Armen gepackt, aus ihrem Sessel gezogen und in Richtung der Flügeltüren gezerrt. Auch ihre heftige Gegenwehr half ihr nicht.

»Bringen Sie sie in eine der Zellen. Ich werde sie nachher verhören«, erklärte Rogers kalt und wandte sich an Tiberius Ogden. »Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mich nachher beim Verhör von Madame Umbridge zu unterstützen?«, fragte er diesen.

»Mit Freude!«, kam seine Antwort ohne das geringste Zögern und sehr nachdrücklich.

Zacharias Goldstein kam herüber zu Tiberius Ogden und begann, leise mit ihm zu diskutieren. Hermione konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten; sie sah nur, wie beide kurz gestikulierten.

Dann wandte sich Goldstein an den Zaubergamot. »Da Professor Dumbledore im Moment nicht verfügbar zu sein scheint, werden wir mit der regulären Anhörung fortfahren und die anwesenden Zeugen vernehmen.«

Minerva McGonagall erhob sich. »Hoher Rat, hiermit bestelle ich mich im Auftrag von Schulleiter Snape zu seinem rechtlichen Beistand.«

 

 

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

 


	24. Das Tribunal (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Tribunal läuft nicht so, wie eine normale Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot eigentlich ablaufen sollte. Trotzdem sollten unsere Protagonisten mit dem bisherigen Ergebnis recht zufrieden sein.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

 **Summary:** Dieses Tribunal läuft nicht so, wie eine normale Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot eigentlich ablaufen sollte. Trotzdem sollten unsere Protagonisten mit dem bisherigen Ergebnis recht zufrieden sein.

 

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 24 — Das Tribunal (Part 2)

 

Zacharias Goldstein, der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots, wurde — wie alle anderen Anwesenden auch — von dieser Entwicklung der Ereignisse sichtlich überrascht. Alle Anwesenden begannen, fieberhaft miteinander zu flüstern. Kaum jemand in diesem Gerichtssaal schien zu wissen, auf welche Art es interpretiert werden sollte, dass Minerva McGonagall, die als Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix’ mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte, sich ungefragt als rechtlichen Beistand für einen Mann zur Verfügung stellte, der beschuldigt wurde, ein Todesser gewesen zu sein.

Nach einem flüchtigen Blick in Goldsteins Richtung, erkannte Hermione mit innerlicher Genugtuung, dass nicht nur er den Eindruck erweckte, davon nicht besonders angetan zu sein. Auch der Ankläger, Tiberius Ogden, konnte sein Befremden und den damit verbundenen Unwillen nur unzulänglich überspielen. Einen Moment glaubte Hermione, beide empört mit den Zähnen knirschen hören zu können. Immer noch spiegelte Goldsteins Blick unterdrückte Missbilligung wider und seine nächsten Worte bewiesen seine nur schlecht verborgene Verärgerung und seinen Widerwillen allein bei der Vorstellung, dass sich irgendjemand für den bisher nicht abgesetzten Schulleiter von Hogwarts einsetzen könnte.

»Professor McGonagall, es ist Ihnen doch hoffentlich bewusst, dass Sie für diese Anhörung als Zeugin geladen wurden und nicht, um einem mutmaßlichen Todesser das Händchen zu halten?«, presste er empört zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Für einen Moment hatte er damit gezeigt, dass seine Anklage auf Überzeugung beruhte, hatte erkennen lassen, dass er zu demjenigen Personenkreis gehörte, der den reißerischen Darstellungen im _Tagespropheten_ mit seinen aufstachelnden und die Wahrheit verdrehenden Attacken immer noch blind vertraute und von den Berichten über Severus Snape in den übrigen magischen Printmedien nicht überzeugt worden war. Doch er hatte mit seinen Worten auch eine Grenze überschritten, was er sich in seiner Position eigentlich nicht leisten durfte. Madoc Rogers schüttelte bestürzt, ja, beinahe sogar entsetzt, seinen Kopf.

»Wie können Sie es wagen …!!!?«, begehrte Minerva vehement auf.

»Das ist doch …«

»Sie sollten sich schämen …!«

Aus allen Richtungen kamen lautstarke Unmutsäußerungen, ganz besonders von der Zeugenbank, und aus den Zuschauerreihen wurden sogar Buh-Rufe laut. Viele dort waren ungehalten und voller Empörung aufgesprungen und Goldstein merkte, dass er wohl in seiner Reaktion einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war.

»Ruhe! Meine Damen und Herren, bitte beruhigen Sie sich!« Kingsley Shacklebolt sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich vorsichtshalber einzumischen. Er hob die Hand, um die wütenden Proteste im Zaum zu halten, bevor sie sich zu einer offenen Rebellion ausweiten konnten, wobei er hätte riskieren müssen, dass irgendjemand die Nerven verlor und seinen Zauberstab zog. »Ruhe, _bitte_! Wir sollten abwarten, was die heutige Anhörung ergibt, Zacharias. Und ich denke, bis dahin solltest gerade du als Vorsitzender unvoreingenommen sein.«

Man konnte ohne große Anstrengung erkennen, wie unangenehm es Shacklebolt war, den Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamots in aller Öffentlichkeit zurechtweisen zu müssen. Er sah hinüber zu Minerva McGonagall, die ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst hatte und nicht bereit zu sein schien, so einfach über das eben Geschehene hinwegzugehen.

»Trotzdem, Minerva — in einem Punkt hat Zacharias recht. Du bist als Zeugin geladen worden und wirst sicherlich als solche noch aufgerufen werden. Wie willst du diese beiden Sachen miteinander vereinbaren? Und ganz abgesehen davon — beides zur gleichen Zeit ist selbst für eine Hexe wie dich unmöglich.« Kingsley sah sie fragend an.

McGonagall lächelte demonstrativ spöttisch. »Ganz einfach, Kingsley. Da ich mich als Zeugin der Verteidigung betrachte, kann ich sehr wohl in einer Doppelfunktion auftreten. Für den Fall meiner Vernehmung wird in dieser Phase meine Position von Miss Hermione Granger übernommen werden.«

Nicht nur von den Zuschauerbänken war daraufhin ein unüberhörbares Raunen zu vernehmen, das durch den gesamten Gerichtssaal lief. Ungläubiges Staunen zeichnete sich auf vielen Gesichtern ab, das auch vor den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots nicht Halt machte. Auch wenn kaum einer der Zuschauer die im Atrium stattgefundene Konfrontation miterlebt oder auch nur davon gehört hatte, wurde doch vielen der Anwesenden sofort klar, dass dies eine überraschende Wendung der Ereignisse darstellte und dass sogar mindestens ein Mitglied des Goldenen Trios auf der Seite von Severus Snape stand.

»Ruhe, bitte!« Dieses Mal versuchte Zacharias Goldstein, das leise Gemurmel zu unterbinden. »Dann sollten Sie umgehend ihren Platz mit Miss Granger tauschen, denn ich möchte Sie als Erste zur Klärung der Vorkommnisse in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei während Voldemorts Terror-Herrschaft vernehmen lassen«, erklärte er an Minerva gewandt, immer noch pikiert über den Rüffel des Amtierenden Zaubereiministers.

Mit einem Achselzucken übergab Minerva McGonagall Hermione einen geschrumpften Ordner und begab sich zu dem Stuhl, der für die Vernehmung der Zeugen vorgesehen war.

Doch Goldstein beachtete sie nicht weiter. Er wandte sich mit seinen nächsten Worten an Severus. »Schulleiter Snape, auch wenn dies — wie der Zaubergamot durch den Amtierenden Zaubereiminister _angewiesen_ wurde —nur eine Anhörung ist, muss ich Sie bitten, auf dem Stuhl für den Angeklagten Platz zu nehmen.«

Severus seufzte innerlich. Er wusste, er musste sich fügen, also nickte er Ogden gezwungenermaßen zu, stand auf, ging zu dem berüchtigten Kettenstuhl hinüber und setzte sich widerstandslos in den Stuhl für den Angeklagten. Er war seit dem Moment, in dem er im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts aufgewacht war, überzeugt davon gewesen, dass dieser Augenblick unweigerlich kommen würde — hatte eigentlich schon viel früher damit gerechnet — und hatte inzwischen geglaubt, mental darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Doch nun fühlte er sich alles andere als vorbereitet, sondern zerrissen und ohne Hoffnung.

Nach außen hin völlig emotionslos, tobte in seinem Inneren ein gigantischer Orkan. Nur durch seine jahrelange Übung im Kreise der Todesser schaffte er es, seinen Gesichtsausdruck gelassen und frei von Besorgnis erscheinen zu lassen. Als er sich setzte, verschwamm alles um ihn herum zu einer undeutlichen wabernden Masse und er sah sich selbst vor sechzehn Jahren auf diesem Stuhl sitzen — nach dem ersten Verschwinden Voldemorts, kurz nach Weihnachten 1981. Er glaubte für einen Moment, wieder die Eiseskälte der Zelle in Azkaban spüren und das leise Tröpfeln von Wasser hören zu können, wie es von den Zellenwänden und der Decke seines dunklen Gefängnisses sickerte. Wahnsinnige Schreie von dem Irrsinn verfallenen Insassen dröhnten in seinen Ohren. Modergeruch stieg in seine Nase und eine Sekunde fürchtete er, sich übergeben zu müssen. Doch so plötzlich die Erinnerung gekommen war, genauso abrupt verschwand sie auch wieder. Zu seiner unbeschreiblichen Erleichterung fand er sich in der Realität des Jahres 1998 wieder.

Für einen Augenblick stockte Hermione der Atem. Sie erwartete jeden Moment, dass sich die magischen Fesseln des Sessels um Severus’ Handgelenke schließen würden, so wie sie es nur wenige Minuten zuvor bei Dawlish sofort getan hatten. Ohne es zu merken, griff sie voller Besorgnis nach Harrys Oberarm. Der Griff ihrer Hand war so stark, dass dieser schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog. Ein kurzer Seitenblick sagte ihm jedoch, dass er sie besser nicht abschütteln sollte, wenn er ihre Anspannung und ihre aufkommende Panik nicht noch weiter verstärken wollte.

Doch irgendwann bemerkte Hermione, dass sie sich angstvoll an Harrys Arm geklammert hatte. Mit einem leise gemurmelten »Entschuldige.« ließ sie von ihm ab und ging zu Severus hinüber. So konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, wie Harry seinen schmerzenden Arm rieb und ihr besorgt hinterherblickte. Dann sah er jedoch, wie sie ihre Schultern straffte und demonstrativ das Kinn reckte.

Die Ketten an dem berüchtigten Stuhl klirrten nur leise, als Severus sich setzte, machten allerdings keinerlei Anstalten, sich in irgendeiner Form zu bewegen oder ihn gar zu fesseln. Hermione schuf aus dem Nichts einen weiteren Stuhl, der neben dem Kettenstuhl erschien. Sie setzte sich und schlug die Beine übereinander. Minerva McGonagalls Augen blitzten für einen Moment auf und sie konnte ein stolzes, erfolgssicheres Lächeln über das selbstbewusste Auftreten ihrer Lieblingsschülerin nur mit Mühe verbergen.

Tiberius Ogden stand nun auf und ergriff das Wort. »Madame McGonagall, Sie waren während Voldemorts Terror-Herrschaft als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Professorin für Verwandlung an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beschäftigt. Bitte erzählen Sie dem Zaubergamot, wie und wann es zu der Übernahme von Hogwarts kam.«

»Dazu muss ich ein wenig weiter ausholen, wenn Sie gestatten …?«

»Ich bitte darum«, antwortete er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

Für eine kurze Zeit hielt Minerva inne, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und einen weiteren Blick zu Hermione hinüberzuwerfen. »In den Abendstunden des 01. August 1997 — in etwa zu der selben Uhrzeit, als Rufus Scrimgeour und damit das Ministerium fiel — drang Severus unbemerkt in das Schloss ein und überrumpelte mich in meinem Büro«, erinnerte sie sich. »Er war überrascht, mich dort vorzufinden — genauso überrascht wie ich, dass er die Dreistigkeit besaß, in Hogwarts aufzutauchen. Nachdem er mich mit zwei blitzschnellen Flüchen außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, konnte ich miterleben, wie er beinahe verzweifelt versuchte, das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore aufzuwecken, das immer noch in seinem gemalten Sessel schlief.«

»Er wollte mit Albus Dumbledore sprechen? Sind Sie sich _sicher_?«, erkundigte sich Ogden fassungslos, als ob er nicht glauben könne, was er hörte. »Das ist doch wohl …«

»Ja«, unterbrach ihn die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin brüsk, bevor er sich zu einer Aussage hinreißen lassen würde, die seinem aufgebrachten Tonfall entsprach und die er später vielleicht bereuen könnte. »Obwohl ich kein Wort verstehen konnte, weil er einen _Susurratum_ -Zauber benutzt hat, der seine Worte zu einem Flüstern dämpfte.«

»Dann hat Albus Dumbledore also wirklich mit ihm geredet? Mit seinem _Mörder_?«, fragte er nochmals ungläubig nach. Und setzte nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den noch immer leeren Bilderrahmen tonlos hinzu: »Ich kann das kaum glauben.«

»Das Portrait ist nicht erwacht«, informierte ihn Minerva spitz.

»Oh, ich dachte …«

»Schulleiter Snape hat es eine ganze Weile versucht, aber Albus wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen — oder vielleicht konnte er es auch nicht. Allerdings geschah danach etwas für mich damals Unerklärliches. Kurz bevor Severus enttäuscht das Büro verließ, machte er eine Bemerkung, die entschieden nach einer Warnung klang und die er mir so eindringlich einschärfte, als ginge es um sein Leben — oder um meins.«

Ogden beugte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn vor. »Wieso hätte er Sie warnen sollen?«

»Das war etwas, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nicht verstanden habe«, gab Minerva offen zu. »Und noch viel weniger, warum er mich nicht ebenfalls aus dem Weg geräumt hat. Es wäre eine erstklassige Gelegenheit gewesen. Und für mich war er schließlich nur ein Todesser, derjenige, der Albus Dumbledore kaltblütig ermordet hatte. Ich glaube nicht, dass für ihn daran auch nur der leiseste Zweifel bestand. Wieso sollte er also ausgerechnet mich warnen?«

»Das war die Frage, die ich Ihnen gerade gestellt hatte«, warf Ogden dazwischen.

»Sehen Sie … Ich höre ihn immer noch mit unglaublichem Nachdruck sagen: _‘Verlasse auf **keinen** Fall Hogwarts!’_ , bevor er den Lähmzauber löste und genauso schnell verschwand, wie er gekommen war. Damals konnte ich mir das absolut nicht erklären, doch heute …«

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf einen inzwischen ziemlich irritierten Ogden setzte sie hinzu: »Charity Burbage war einige Wochen zuvor spurlos verschwunden und der _Tagesprophet_ hatte gemeldet, dass sie ihr Amt als Professor für Muggelkunde niedergelegt hätte. Es hätte mich stutzig machen müssen, da sie mich als Amtierende Schulleiterin vor den Ferien über diese Veränderung nicht unterrichtet hatte. Doch damals bin ich überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, die Dinge zu hinterfragen. Die Zeiten waren allgemein bereits unsicher genug und die Ereignisse um den Angriff der Todesser in Hogwarts und Albus Dumbledores Tod hatten die Sache endgültig aus dem Ruder laufen lassen.«

Ogdens Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich. »Verständlich, aber …«

An dieser Stelle entschied sich Hermione instinktiv, eine Frage an Severus zu stellen, obwohl sie Ogden damit unterbrach. »Würden Sie dem Zaubergamot erklären, aus welchem Grund Sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, in Hogwarts einzudringen?«, bat sie Severus.

Auch Minerva blickte fragend zu Severus hinüber. »Ich verspürte einen enormen Druck von deiner Seite aus … Wieso bist du dieses Risiko eingegangen, Severus? Du hättest im Ministerium bei Voldemort sein müssen. Und bis heute stelle ich mir die Frage, warum mir dieser doch eigentlich offensichtliche Sachverhalt die ganze Zeit nicht bewusst geworden ist«, wandte sie sich mit einem fassungslosen Kopfschütteln an ihn.

Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf beide antwortete Severus leise: »Es war ein abwägbares Risiko.« Doch Verständnislosigkeit in den Gesichtern der Menschen bewog ihn dazu, seine Bekundung weiter auszuführen. »Unter den Masken und in den Todesser-Roben waren und sind einzelne Todesser kaum von einander zu unterscheiden, ganz abgesehen von dem Chaos, das während des Angriffs auf das Ministerium herrschte — für eine Stunde zu verschwinden war deshalb nicht ganz so problematisch. Jeder andere Zeitpunkt wäre weitaus riskanter, wenn nicht gar selbstmörderisch gewesen.«

»Ganz im Gegenteil, es war ein großes Risiko«, beharrte Hermione.

»Viel gefährlicher für mich war deine Reaktion, Minerva«, wandte er sich an seine Kollegin. »Ich hatte nicht erwartet, jemanden in Albus’ Büro anzutreffen. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du gerade an der Hochzeitsfeier im Fuchsbau teilnimmst. Als ich dir wider Erwarten plötzlich gegenüberstand, musste ich mich auf den Überraschungsmoment verlassen und deine Gegenwehr im Keim ersticken. Ich war extrem erleichtert, dass ich in der Lage war, dich binnen kurzem außer Gefecht zu setzen. Mein einziges Bestreben zu diesem Zeitpunkt lag darin, mit Albus die neue Konstellation zu besprechen und euch eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, die durch den Blutigen Baron übermittelt werden sollte, ohne deren Herkunft preiszugeben.«

»Du hättest uns eine Eule …« Minerva hielt abrupt inne, als sie die Absurdität ihrer Bemerkung begriff. Severus’ spöttisches Lächeln, das sie daraufhin traf, hatte sie verdient, wie sie wusste.

»Glaube mir, wenn es mir möglich gewesen wäre, nur eine Eule zu schicken, um euch alle zu warnen, hätte ich diesen Weg sicherlich bevorzugt. Da diese Option jedoch ausschied _UND_ deine Anwesenheit in Albus’ Büro für mich nicht vorauszusehen war … Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als dich zu überwältigen …«

»Das ist dir dann auch bravourös gelungen, Severus«, meinte Minerva bei der Erinnerung daran erneut innerlich erschauernd. »Mit einem auf dich gerichteten Zauberstab — wobei du deinen eigenen gerade durch einen _Expel_ _liarmus_ an einen Mann verloren hast, den du für einen eiskalten Mörder hältst — und durch einen _Impedimenta_ gelähmt bist du nicht mehr in der Lage, vernünftig zu denken oder gar die richtigen Zusammenhänge herzustellen.«

»Aha. damit erübrigt sich die Frage, warum Sie _ihn_ nicht überwältigt oder getötet haben«, stellte Ogden fest.

»Hmpf«, schnaubte sie leise. »Ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance dazu. Er verschwand genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war und kehrte erst am 31. August 1997 in Begleitung von Alecto und Amycus Carrow zurück, nachdem er von Voldemort als Schulleiter eingesetzt worden war. Er stellte uns vor die Wahl, entweder die Schule sofort zu verlassen oder unter seiner Befehlsgewalt unsere alten Positionen wieder einzunehmen. Wir wurden unter enormen psychischen Druck gesetzt — nein, das ist so nicht ganz richtig — wir haben uns diesen Druck selbst geschaffen.«

»Was meinen Sie damit, Professor?«, fragte Ogden erstaunt.

Minerva sah ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. »Nun … Wie Sie sich sicher vorstellen können … Einerseits hatten wir berechtigte Angst um unsere eigenen Familien und Freunde, andererseits wollten wir aber auch die uns anvertrauten Kinder vor Severus und den beiden Todesser-Geschwistern beschützen. Allein die Vorstellung, was mit den Kindern geschehen könnte … Es brauchte nicht viel, um sich vor Augen zu führen, welche dramatischen Auswirkungen eine Flucht der Lehrkräfte auf die Schüler und Schülerinnen haben würde. Doch uns war von vornherein klar, dass von diesem Tag an auch Hogwarts kein sicherer Hafen in der magischen Welt mehr sein würde, egal wie sehr wir uns darum bemühen würden.«

»Wie müssen wir uns die Lage in Hogwarts nach der Übernahme vorstellen, Professor?«, fragte Ogden.

»Sehr angespannt. Als erstes bekamen die Slytherins selbstverständlich Oberwasser …«

»Draco …!!!«, entfuhr es Hermione ungewollt, bevor sie sich selbst die Hand vor den Mund schlagen konnte. Nach einem schnellen Seitenblick auf Hermione schüttelte Severus beinahe unmerklich den Kopf, wie um sie daran zu hindern, den Reinblüter nochmals zu erwähnen.

»Ja … Draco — und seine Freunde.« Minerva McGonagall nickte bedauernd. »Wir haben zwar alles versucht, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen, aber es gelang uns nicht, da wir keine merkliche Rückendeckung — egal durch wen — erhielten. Sie begannen, die Schüler aller anderen Häuser zu terrorisieren, sogar noch schlimmer als zu Zeiten von Dolores Umbridge.«

Sie sah, wie sich Ginny Weasley und auch ein paar andere Schüler, die sich unter den Zuschauern befanden, in der Erinnerung daran versteiften und sich ihre Gesichter verhärteten. Dieses letzte Jahr musste für sie alle ein Albtraum gewesen sein, der an niemandem von ihnen spurlos vorbeigegangen war. Doch es war an der Zeit, ein für allemal die Gespenster der Vergangenheit zu besiegen. Diese Anhörung war dafür die beste Möglichkeit.

»Und dann waren da noch die Carrows, die ohnehin Voldemorts Wertvorstellungen von reinem Blut in Hogwarts manifestieren sollten und dies auch mit brachialer Gewalt durchsetzten. Sie waren von Severus autorisiert worden, die Disziplinierung und Bestrafung der Schüler zu übernehmen und führten dabei ein unglaublich brutales Regime. Sämtliche Professoren von Hogwarts waren angewiesen, zu maßregelnde Schüler den Todesser-Geschwistern zu übergeben.«

»Sie durften selbst keine Strafen wie Nachsitzen oder Strafarbeiten verhängen?«, fragte Ogden ungläubig.

»Nein. Die beiden Todesser bedienten sich dafür derart drakonischer Strafen, dass dagegen sogar die Methoden der Züchtigung, die schon vor einem Vierteljahrhundert als zu brutal eingestuft worden waren und daraufhin verboten wurden, harmlos schienen. Schon lange vor Weihnachten entschieden wir anderen heimlich, nur noch in Ausnahmefällen überhaupt eine Meldung zu machen. Trotzdem gelang es uns nur bedingt, die Kinder zu schützen. Es gab so viele brutale Übergriffe auf die Schüler … so vieles, was wir nicht verhindern konnten … Selbst Filch, der immer dafür bekannt gewesen ist, ein Hardliner zu sein, wenn es um die Bestrafung von Schülern ging, stand eines Tages völlig außer Atem und zitternd vor mir.«

»Was ist geschehen?«

Minerva erschauerte im Nachhinein immer noch innerlich, wenn sie sich an diese Begebenheit erinnerte. »Er berichtete mir, dass Michael Corner, ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, versucht hatte, einen Erstklässler aus seinem Haus aus den Klauen der beiden Todesser zu befreien und dabei geschnappt wurde. Amycus Carrow befahl zur Abschreckung, dass die Bestrafung öffentlich erfolgen solle.«

»Öffentlich? Sie meinen doch nicht — vor allen Schülern und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts?«

»Doch, direkt vor dem Eingangsportal. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Argus Filch zu mir kam, hatten sie bereits mit der Bestrafung begonnen. Als ich dazu kam, lag Mister Corner bereits schreiend am Boden. Er wurde furchtbar gefoltert — zuerst nur mit dem Wabbelbein- und dem Flederwichtfluch, wobei sie zwischendurch auch eine neunschwänzige magische Katze benutzten und danach noch mit dem _Cruciatus_ -Fluch, bis er halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz war. Ich habe versucht einzugreifen, aber Severus hielt mich am Arm zurück. Viele gerade der jüngeren Kinder, die der Vollstreckung der Strafe beiwohnen mussten, weinten hemmungslos, und ich konnte absolut nichts tun.«

Noch jetzt war ihr das Grauen und die Empörung anzuhören und anzusehen. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, bevor sie mehr zu sich selbst hinzusetzte: »Ein paar Tage nachdem die Carrows nach der Letzten Schlacht von Auroren festgenommen worden waren, fand ich im Büro von Amycus Carrow schriftliche Aufzeichnungen, in denen er jede einzelne Bestrafung in allen Einzelheiten festgehalten hatte. Es waren unzählige. Brutal. Grausam. Ohne Gnade. Er beschrieb detailliert jede seiner Foltermethoden. Es war einfach nur schrecklich.« Ihre Stimme klang leise und kummervoll.

»Wie verhielt sich Schulleiter Snape in dieser Situation?«

»Er muss erst nach mir gekommen sein. Ich sah ihn dann völlig regungslos mit verschränkten Armen neben mir auf der Treppe stehen. Damals glaubte ich, dass ihn das gebotene Schauspiel amüsieren würde. Nichts in seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutete darauf hin, dass er es abstoßend fand oder nicht billigen würde. Doch irgendetwas in seinen Augen war anders als sonst — irgendetwas, das ich nicht beschreiben kann.«

»Darf ich dazu etwas sagen?«, mischte sich eine junge Frau von der Zeugenbank ein.

Ogden war über die Unterbrechung alles andere als erfreut. »Sie können nicht einfach …?« Dann blieb sein Blick an den roten Haaren der jungen Frau hängen und er begann zu erahnen, dass er das einzige Weasley-Mädchen vor sich hatte.

»Ginny!!!«, zischte die Stimme von Molly Weasley wie zur Bestätigung seiner Vermutung in diesem Moment aufgebracht.

»Lass mich, Mum, ich weiß, was ich tue!«, ließ diese sich jedoch nicht beirren. »Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley, Schülerin in Hogwarts, und ich bin für heute ebenfalls als Zeugin in dieser Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot geladen.«

»Miss Weasley, da Sie wissen, dass Sie nachher als Zeugin vernommen werden — hat es nicht bis dahin Zeit?« Ogden versuchte, nicht genervt zu klingen, hatte jedoch keinen großen Erfolg dabei.

»Sicher weiß ich das und nein, es hat keine Zeit!«, gab sie stoisch zurück.

»Nun gut, wenn Sie sich so sicher sind …«, sagte Ogden ergeben.

»Ich sah Professor Snape, wie er mit wallenden Roben aus der Eingangshalle ins Freie stürmte und abrupt mitten auf der Treppe verharrte. Für einen Moment habe ich geglaubt, er würde Carrow ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen, so wütend schien er zu sein. Ich habe ihn noch nie so außer sich erlebt. Aber dieses gesamte Mienenspiel dauerte nur ein oder zwei Sekunden, dann erschien wieder das übliche spöttische Lächeln in seinen Zügen. Damals hätte ich nicht einmal meine Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass ich das wirklich beobachtet habe, heute jedoch weiß ich, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht habe.«

»Ganz bestimmt nicht!«, erklang plötzlich eine junge männliche Stimme von den Zuschauerbänken. »Als ich zu mir kam …«

»Jetzt reicht es! Dies ist eine Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot und kein Schmierentheater! Sie können sich nicht ohne aufgerufen worden zu sein hier einmischen«, donnerte Ogden. »Was erlauben Sie sich!« Er hatte ganz offensichtlich die Befürchtung, dass diese Anhörung aus dem Ruder zu laufen begann.

»Ich bin Michael Corner, derjenige, von dem hier gerade gesprochen wird. Und ich bin _nicht_ als Zeuge geladen worden. Also wann soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach dann etwas dazu sagen?«

Diese Anhörung schien plötzlich einen völlig anderen Verlauf zu nehmen als geplant oder normalerweise üblich. Ohne dass Ogden oder Goldstein etwas dagegen tun konnten, wurde sie zu einer lebhaften Diskussion zwischen den Zeugen, Zuschauern und dem Ankläger des Zaubergamots, etwas, das sich wahrscheinlich noch niemals zuvor in der Geschichte des Zaubergamots ereignet hatte. Doch bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt begriffen sowohl der Ankläger als auch der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots, dass dies niemals wieder zu einer gewöhnlichen Anhörung werden würde und der Lauf der Ereignisse nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Mit einem Aufseufzen, das einer Kapitulation gleichkam, fügte Ogden sich in das Schicksal. »Also gut, in Merlins Namen, sagen Sie, was Sie zu sagen haben.«

»Als ich mitten in der Nacht zu mir kam,« begann Michael von vorn, »stand Professor Snape am Fußende meines Bettes. Niemand sonst war im Krankenflügel, nicht einmal Madame Pomfrey. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich aufgewacht war, so dass ich ihn unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern beobachten konnte. Zwar lag sein Gesicht im Schatten, so dass ich den Ausdruck darin nicht erkennen konnte, aber seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Ich konnte ihn leise vor sich hinmurmeln hören …«

»Konntest du verstehen, was er gesagt hat?«, unterbrach ihn Hermione, von seiner Ausführung überrascht. Diese Information war für sie vollkommen neu und sie fragte sich, warum sie bei ihren Vorbereitungen auf die heutige Anhörung nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen war, dass Michael Corner vielleicht ein hilfreicher Zeuge sein würde. Doch woher hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass er Wahrnehmungen gemacht hatte, die Severus durchaus entlasten konnten. Aber auch Severus hatte kein Wort davon erwähnt, was sie irgendwie traurig stimmte.

Michael runzelte die Stirn. »Es war Latein, Hermione, das weiß ich mit Bestimmtheit, allerdings habe ich die einzelnen Worte nicht verstehen können. Ich habe nur gemerkt, dass diese furchtbaren Schmerzen — Merlin, hast du jemals diese unsagbaren Schmerzen verspürt, Hermione, selbst jede noch so winzige Berührung bedeutet unvorstellbare Schmerzen in deinem gesamten Nervensystem — von den _Cruciatus_ -Flüchen auf wundersame Art nachließen.« Er erwartete keine Antwort darauf, doch als sie dennoch kam, konnte er den Horror in seinem Gesicht nicht verbergen.

Furchtbare Erinnerungen stiegen in diesem Moment in Hermione auf, Erinnerungen an ein Anwesen mit dem Namen ‘Malfoy Manor’, die sie am liebsten für immer vergessen würde. »Oh ja, ich weiß genau von was du sprichst, Michael«, entfuhr es ihr ungewollt und leise, doch nicht leise genug. Entsetztes Gemurmel in den Reihen der Anwesenden machte deutlich, dass ihre Bemerkung keineswegs untergegangen war. Obwohl nicht viele Menschen hier die Auswirkungen eines _Cruciatus_ aus eigenem Erleben kannten, so wussten doch alle, dass die Verwendung dieses Fluches nicht umsonst unter schwere Strafe gestellt war. Severus sah, wie ein Mann wie Madoc Rogers gequält die Augen schloss.

Michael Corner nickte nur wissend. Doch er war mit seiner Aussage noch nicht fertig. »Kurz bevor Schulleiter Snape den Krankenflügel verließ, hörte ich, wie seine geschlossene Faust gegen die Wand knallte und er ein gequältes » _Nein! Nicht das! Nicht so!_ « hervorstieß. Es klang so betroffen, so niedergeschlagen, beinahe gebrochen. Ich habe das damals nicht verstanden … habe meine Zweifel gehabt über das, was ich hörte und sah …«

»Ich kam zu spät, um noch irgendetwas verhindern zu können, Mister Corner. Um meine Aufgabe nicht zu gefährden und meine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen, hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als die Carrows gewähren zu lassen. Mir ist bewusst, was Ihnen widerfahren ist, doch damals konnte ich nicht anders handeln oder es gar verhindern. Es war ein Balanceakt … ein entsetzlicher Balanceakt, der auf Kosten Ihrer Unversehrtheit ging.«

Nur den wenigsten Menschen in diesem Gerichtssaal war in diesem Moment bewusst, dass dies Severus Snapes Bemühung war, sich auf seine Art und Weise zu entschuldigen. Die Wenigen, die es erkannten, waren darüber ziemlich überrascht, denn ein Severus Snape entschuldigte sich normalerweise nicht.

»Nach dieser unseligen Episode gab ich den Carrows den Befehl, jede Bestrafung von Schülern, die außerhalb des Unterrichts erfolgen sollte, zuvor von mir genehmigen zu lassen. Damit hatte ich dann die Möglichkeit, körperliche Strafen durch Unverzeihliche Flüche, Peitschen und ähnliches in relativ harmlose Dinge umzuwandeln«, erklärte Severus.

Er hob die Hand, als ein vielstimmiges — und zum Teil nicht eben zustimmendes — Gemurmel einsetzte. »Ich weiß, das Wort _‘relativ’_ ist abhängig vom jeweiligen Standpunkt, aber mir waren in vielerlei Hinsicht die Hände gebunden. Trotzdem habe ich alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, um die Schüler so gut wie möglich zu schützen«, setzte er hinzu.

Zacharias Goldstein hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört, wie es auch seiner Aufgabe als Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots entsprach. Doch jetzt betrachtete er Severus eindringlich, so unerbittlich, als ob er versuchen würde, in die Gedanken des Schulleiters einzudringen. Er räusperte sich.

»Da wir seit der Schlacht in Hogwarts und ganz besonders in den letzten Wochen von der schreibenden Zunft nur so überhäuft wurden mit der Berichterstattung über einen Mann, der angeblich zu den Rettern der magischen Welt zählt, sind die bisher hier geäußerten Tatsachen nicht gerade dafür sprechend, dass diese Berichterstattung auch der Wahrheit entspricht«, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, seine Meinung zu äußern.

Hermione war nicht die Einzige, die zutiefst erbost auffuhr. Ihr lautes »Einspruch! Es steht Ihnen nicht zu …« ging fast gänzlich in den lauten Unmutsäußerungen der Zuschauer und auch eines Teils seiner Kollegen unter.

Wieder fühlte sich Kingsley Shacklebolt genötigt einzugreifen. Nach einem missbilligenden Blick auf Goldstein versuchte er, die Ruhe im Gerichtssaal wiederherzustellen.»Ich denke, das war unnötig, Zacharias. Es tut mir leid und ich kann mich nur in aller Form für diese Worte entschuldigen.« Dieses Mal dauerte es entschieden länger, bis Ruhe einkehrte.

»Gab es denn keine Möglichkeit, auf den Schulleiter Einfluss zu nehmen?«, setzte Ogden dann seine Befragung von Professor McGonagall fort.

»Obwohl ich Stellvertretende Schulleiterin war, hatte ich das gesamte Jahr über wenig Kontakt zu Severus. Mir fehlten die Berührungspunkte und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich versucht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hat sich nicht mit einem Wort oder auch nur einer Geste verraten. Sein Büro durfte von niemandem betreten werden, obwohl es eigentlich üblich gewesen wäre, dass jedes Mitglied des Lehrkörpers ungehinderten Zutritt haben sollte. Aus diesem Grund konnte ich auch nicht mit Albus Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen. Vielleicht hätte ich dann die Fehler, die ich begangen habe, vermeiden können.«

»Fehler? Welche Fehler meinen Sie?«, fragte Ogden überrascht.

»Du hast keine Fehler gemacht, Minerva. Wann glaubst du mir das endlich!?« Severus konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

Professor McGonagall seufzte auf. »Oh doch! Ich hätte dir _vertrauen_ müssen, Severus, ich hätte sehen müssen, dass du alles tust, um die Kinder zu schützen. Bis heute kann ich nicht verstehen, warum Albus mich nicht in seine Pläne eingeweiht hat. Hätte er es getan, wäre es uns gemeinsam sicherlich möglich gewesen, verschiedene Dinge abzuwenden. Doch er hat es aus Gründen, die ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, nicht getan.«

Severus klang verdrossen. »Ich habe dir schon mehrfach erklärt, dass er sowohl dich als auch mich schützen wollte, Minerva. Deine Reaktionen mussten echt aussehen. Du bist keine besonders gute Schauspielerin, und das wusste er. Stell’ dir vor, was geschehen wäre, wenn unser Plan für Hogwarts gescheitert wäre, weil ich meine Doppelrolle nicht hätte weiterführen können.«

Minerva nickte versonnen. »Ja, ich weiß … es hätte sicherlich weitaus schlimmer für Hogwarts und seine Schüler kommen können. Trotzdem, so habe ich dich völlig falsch eingeschätzt, habe dir Knüppel zwischen die Beine geworfen, wo ich dich eigentlich hätte unterstützen müssen.«

Ogden blickte nachdenklich zwischen den beiden hin und her. »Ich denke, wir haben genug gehört. Wenn der Zaubergamot damit einverstanden ist, würde ich gern die Vernehmung von Madame McGonagall beenden. Haben Sie Ihrer Aussage noch irgendetwas hinzuzufügen?«

»Nein, es ist alles gesagt worden.« Minerva McGonagall schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

»Dann danke ich Ihnen für Ihre Aussage und möchte jetzt Miss Weasley in den Zeugenstand bitten.«

Professor McGonagall erhob sich und setzte sich nun neben Severus, nachdem Hermione ihren Platz verlassen hatte. Ginny dagegen warf Harry noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor sie zum Zeugenstand ging und dann ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Ankläger, Tiberius Ogden, zuwandte.

»Ihr Name ist Ginevra Molly Weasley, wie wir vorhin bereits erfahren haben. Sie wurden als Zeugin vor den Zaubergamot geladen, um die Vorkommnisse in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei während Voldemorts Terror-Herrschaft aus der Sicht der Schülerschaft zu schildern.« Ogden lehnte sich in seinem Hohen Stuhl zurück.

»Es war ein einziger Albtraum«, begann Ginny leise. »All meine muggelgeborenen Freunde durften nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren; sie mussten sich in irgendwelchen Verstecken verkriechen oder waren auf der Flucht. Wir anderen wurden regelrecht gezwungen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Gleich zu Beginn des Schuljahres begannen wir deshalb, unseren internen Widerstand zu organisieren.«

Ogden zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. »Widerstand? Wie sah dieser Widerstand aus?«

»Neville Longbottom und ich ließen Dumbledores Armee wiederaufleben und alle verbliebenen Mitglieder schlossen sich dem Kampf gegen den Schulleiter und seine Todesser-Professoren an. Neville leitete unseren Widerstand, er war derjenige, der uns Hoffnung und Mut gab. Jeder von uns hat versucht, so gut wie möglich gerade die Jüngeren zu schützen und alles zu sabotieren, was der Schulleiter, die Todesser und die Slytherins taten.«

»Sie haben sich selbst damit in große Gefahr begeben«, gab Tiberius Ogden sehr ernst zu bedenken.

Ginny nickte nur. »Sicher, aber Harry, Hermione und mein Bruder Ron sind freiwillig ein viel größeres Risiko eingegangen. Und wir wollten ihnen helfen, soweit es uns von Hogwarts aus möglich war. Das war auch der Grund dafür, warum wir, das heißt einige Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee, im Dezember in das Büro des Schulleiters eingebrochen sind, um Gryffindors Schwert zu stehlen und es auf irgendeine Art und Weise Harry zuzuspielen.«

Ogden hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Hohen Stuhl. »Sie haben _was_ getan?«, fuhr er vollkommen fassungslos auf. »Weshalb sollten Sie eine derartige Dummheit begehen? Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe keine andere Bezeichnung für eine solche Aktion.« Er konnte innerlich über so viel jugendliche Naivität nur den Kopf schütteln.

»Ich weiß, es war eine blöde Idee — Entschuldigung — aber wir wollten unseren Teil dazu beitragen, um V-Voldemort zu stürzen«, gab sie zerknirscht zu. »Niemand von uns hat damit gerechnet, erwischt zu werden und glauben Sie mir, es war der absolute Horror für jeden von uns, als wir ausgerechnet von Professor Snape überrascht wurden.«

»Schulleiter Snape hat Sie in seinem Büro aufgegriffen?« Vollkommen entsetzt verließ Tiberius Ogden seinen Platz und näherte sich dem Zeugenstuhl. »Nach dem, was Madame McGonagall vorhin ausgesagt hat, mussten Sie doch damit rechnen, eine extrem schwere Bestrafung zu erhalten.«

»Allerdings, und wir hatten panische Angst — aber es kam völlig anders. Er hat uns entsetzlich niedergemacht — mit diesem öligen, ironischen Tonfall, den ich schon immer so gehasst habe. Als wären wir irgendwelches ekelerregendes Getier, das er am besten unter der Sohle seiner Drachenlederstiefel zerquetschen sollte.« Noch in der Erinnerung daran lief es ihr kalt über den Rücken.

Doch dann wandte sie sich direkt an Severus Snape. »Ich hatte bisher keine Chance, Sie zu fragen, Professor, aber nach dieser schrecklichen Sache mit Michael habe ich nie verstanden, wieso wir — Neville, Luna und ich — für unseren Einbruch in Ihr Büro nur mit einem ‘Ausflug’ in den Verbotenen Wald bestraft wurden. Die Carrows müssen doch mit Sicherheit darauf gedrängt haben, uns nach allen Regeln der Kunst durch — wie sagen die Muggel immer dazu, Dad?«, wandte sie sich an ihren Vater, der neben Madoc Rogers saß.

Mister Weasley sah wohlwollend auf seine Tochter. »Durch die Mangel drehen«, half er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust aus.

»Ja, genau das meinte ich — uns nach allen Regeln der Kunst durch die Mangel zu drehen, um uns nicht nur zu bestrafen, sondern ein für allemal unseren Willen zum weiteren Widerstand zu brechen.«

»Die Carrows haben nichts davon erfahren, zumindest nicht bis kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien«, antwortete Severus leise. »Schon gar nicht über den Zweck Ihres Einbruchs. Leider waren einige Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee nicht in der Lage, ein Geheimnis zu bewahren.«

»Soll das heißen … Sie haben nicht …?«

Severus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. »Halten Sie mich für einen potentiellen Selbstmörder, Miss Weasley? Die Wände dieses alten Schlosses hatten zu allen Zeiten Ohren, allerdings ganz besonders in jenen Tagen. Sie waren doch dabei, als das Inquisitionskommando wieder eingeführt wurde. Und die Slytherins lagen überall auf der Lauer.«

Minerva McGonagall hatte bisher geschwiegen. Jetzt jedoch kam ein Thema zur Sprache, bei dem Severus sich selbst am Grimmauldplatz geweigert hatte, darüber irgendwelche Angaben zu machen. »Was ist hinter den verschlossenen Türen deines Büros abgelaufen, Severus?«, fragte sie bestimmt.

Es war für jeden im Gerichtssahl Zehn offensichtlich, dass Severus Snape nur äußerst ungern darüber sprechen wollte. Sie konnten sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete, bevor er sich zu seinen nächsten Worten durchrang. »Zwei Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien erschien Amycus Carrow in meinem Büro. Es kam zu einer sehr heftigen Auseinandersetzung, in deren Verlauf ich gezwungen war, meine gesamte Autorität als Schulleiter — welche Farce! — und rechte Hand des Dunk— Voldemorts in die Waagschale zu werfen.«

»Oh Severus!« Minervas Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und klang trotzdem betroffen und mitfühlend, da sie ahnte, worauf die Sache hinauslief.

Doch Severus warf ihr nur einen Blick zu, der ihr sagte, dass er ihr Mitleid weder wollte noch verdiente. »Er war der Meinung, mich zuerst provozieren und dann angreifen zu müssen. Um seiner Herr zu werden blieb mir zum Schluss nichts anderes übrig, als ihn mit mehreren _Cruciatus_ -Flüchen in seine Schranken zu weisen, um ihm zu zeigen, wer in dieser Schule das Sagen hat und warum Voldemort mich als Schulleiter eingesetzt hat. Die ganze Situation hätte für uns alle in einer schrecklichen Katastrophe enden können, es hätte beinahe alles zerstört, wofür wir all die Jahre unter Einsatz unseres Lebens gekämpft haben.«

Ginny sah betreten zu Boden. »Das war allein unsere Schuld!«, flüsterte sie beschämt.

»Es ist vorbei, Miss Weasley! Und wir alle hatten sehr viel Glück dabei.« Severus klang beinahe tröstend.

Doch Severus hatte einen Teil der Geschehnisse verschwiegen, Dinge, die niemand wissen musste, schon gar nicht Ginevra Weasley und ihre Freunde. Diese ganze Angelegenheit war nicht nur für die Kinder zu einem Horrortrip geworden, sondern auch für ihn. Amycus Carrow hatte auf Rache gesonnen und seine Zeit war gekommen, als Voldemort nach dem Beginn der Weihnachtsferien ein Todessertreffen auf Malfoy Manor einberief. War Severus bis dahin auf einem schmalen Grat gewandelt, so musste er sich nun wie auf rohen Ashwinder-Eiern bewegen. Letzten Endes war er von einem äußerst wütenden Dunklen Lord mit der Peitsche der Carrows dafür bestraft worden, die Kinder nicht hart genug gestraft zu haben.

Tiberius Ogden drehte sich in diesem Moment zu den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots herum. »Ich glaube, wir können auf eine weitere Aussage von Miss Weasley verzichten. Ich würde gern den Kriegshelden Harry Potter als nächsten Zeugen vernehmen.« Zacharias Goldstein nickte bedächtig.

Harry stand mit gesenktem Kopf auf und tauschte seinen Platz mit Ginny. Für ihn war es schrecklich, immer mit diesem Kriegshelden-Status bedacht zu werden, da er sich nicht wirklich als Held fühlte. Er hatte getan, was getan werden musste, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und er hatte sich von vornherein fest vorgenommen, seine Aussage so kurz wie irgend möglich zu halten.

»Mister Potter, erst einmal möchte ich mich dafür bedanken, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben …« begann er, kaum dass Harry sich gesetzt hatte.

Einen Moment hatte Harry das übermächtige Bedürfnis, ungehalten die Augen zu verdrehen. »Ich bin hier, weil ich — wie jeder andere von uns — als Zeuge geladen wurde«, unterbrach er Ogden gereizt. »Abgesehen davon wäre ich auch ohne eine persönliche Ladung hierher gekommen, da ich mich dafür verantwortlich fühle, demjenigen mit meiner Aussage zu helfen, der der Protagonist, die wirkliche Schlüsselfigur, dieser Geschichte ist.«

Hatten die meisten Anwesenden im ersten Moment bei Harrys ziemlich arrogantem Auftreten Ogden gegenüber entsetzt aufgekeucht, so lösten seine letzten Worte einen regelrechten Beifallssturm aus. Nur mit Mühe konnte Zacharias Goldstein die Ruhe wiederherstellen.

Tiberius Ogden wandte sich nun mit immer noch ziemlich verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck an Harry. »Das sind große Töne, Mister Potter. Vielleicht sollten Sie uns an Ihrem Wissen teilhaben lassen.« Auch an seinen harschen Worten merkte man, dass und wie sehr er sich über ihn ärgerte.

Harry allerdings war unbeeindruckt. »Aufgrund Ihres bisherigen Verhaltens Professor Snape gegenüber, Mister Ogden, das für mich ganz offensichtlich die Einstellung des Ministeriums widerspiegelt, dürften Sie mir kaum übelnehmen, dass ich keine der vielgepriesenen positiven Veränderungen in dieser Behörde erkennen kann, die man uns nach dem Sturz Voldemorts versprochen hat. Gerade deshalb sehe mich gezwungen, meinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass es überhaupt zu dieser Anhörung gekommen ist.«

»Mister Potter …?!!!«

Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. »Es ist etwas mehr als zweieinhalb Jahre her, dass ich das erste Mal in der magischen Welt als Lügner denunziert wurde, weil ich entgegen den Instruktionen des Ministeriums weiterhin erklärt habe, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist und seine alte Macht anstrebt. Ich musste mich damals durch Dolores Umbridge, eine Frau, die noch bis heute Vormittag dem Zaubergamot angehörte, maßregeln lassen.«

Er stand auf und hob seine Hand hoch, so dass jeder sie sehen konnte. Auf seinem Handrücken waren deutlich sichtbar die Narben eingeritzt ‘Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen!’. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als Harry nun das zeigte, was vorher nur Ogden gesehen hatte, und selbst Goldstein konnte ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen bei diesem Anblick nicht verhindern. Dieses Mal war es Harry, der mit erhobener Hand um Ruhe bat.

»Damals gewährte mir nur ein Mann in seiner Zeitung Gehör, Xenophilius Lovegood, der Herausgeber des _Klitterers_ , der Einzige, der auch im letzten Jahr — unter Lebensgefahr für seine Tochter und ihn selbst — über die Manipulationen und Verbrechen Voldemorts und seiner Todesser zu berichten wagte, sieht man von Potterwatch ab. Und an diesen Mann und seine Tochter habe ich mich erneut gewandt, als ich einmal mehr ein Medium brauchte, das die Wahrheit auch abdruckt.«

Absolute Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet, es war, als wenn der gesamte Gerichtssaal den Atem anhielt. Selbst das Kratzen der Flotte-Schreibfedern auf den Pergamenten der Schreiberlinge war verstummt, so gebannt verfolgten die Anwesenden Harrys Worte.

»Ich hatte gehofft, dass meine Erklärungen im _Klitterer_ eine Verhandlung oder auch nur eine Anhörung unnötig machen würden, da ich verhindern wollte, dass dieser Mann, ohne den ich niemals in der Lage gewesen wäre, Voldemort zu besiegen, einmal mehr in das Licht der Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wird, das er so sehr verabscheut. Leider ist mir dies nicht gelungen. Doch eines möchte ich ausdrücklich betonen: Es ist sein Verdienst, dass ich heute hier stehen kann, und glauben Sie mir, ich verdanke ihm nicht nur einmal mein Leben.«

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry gerade noch, wie Professor Dumbledore in sein Portrait huschte. Er ergriff die Gelegenheit und setzte hinzu: »Da ich dem nichts hinzuzufügen habe, sollten Sie sich an Professor Dumbledore selbst wenden, wenn Sie irgendwelche weiteren Auskünfte zu der Rolle haben möchten, die Professor Snape während des Krieges gespielt hat. Er ist soeben in seinen Bilderrahmen zurückgekehrt.«

Ogden blickte in Gedanken versunken auf Harry. Er verspürte eine neue Hochachtung vor diesem jungen Mann, der gewagt hatte, offen an den geheiligten Fundamenten der magischen Welt zu rütteln. Ganz langsam siegte in ihm das Verstehen einer für ihn bisher unbegreiflichen Situation. Er schaute zu der jungen Frau mit den nur mühsam gebändigten wilden Haaren hinüber, die vorhin Severus Snapes rechtlicher Beistand gewesen war und nun immer noch mit verkrampften Händen auf der Zeugenbank saß. Zwei Drittel des Goldenen Trios — und beide Menschen kämpften mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln um die Zukunft eines Mannes, der in der magischen Gemeinschaft gefürchtet, wenn nicht gar verhasst war.

Es würde interessant sein zu hören, was der große Albus Dumbledore zu den von Kingsley Shacklebolt und den Zeugen gemachten Ausführungen zu sagen hatte. »Ich danke Ihnen, Mister Potter. Sie können wieder auf der Zeugenbank Platz nehmen«, entließ er Harry.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt…_


	25. Das Tribunal (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und nun … Dumbledore. Der verstorbene Schulleiter ist am Zug. Ob er noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse verbirgt? Wird Severus vielleicht doch in Azkaban landen? Hier ist die Entscheidung des Zaubergamots.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Und nun … Dumbledore. Der verstorbene Schulleiter ist am Zug. Ob er noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse verbirgt? Wird Severus vielleicht doch in Azkaban landen? Hier ist die Entscheidung des Zaubergamots.

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 25 — Das Tribunal (Part 3)

 

»Hiermit wird die Anhörung gegen den Schulleiter Severus Snape fortgesetzt«, erklärte Zacharias Goldstein mit offizieller Stimme. »Professor Dumbledore, ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie meiner Aufforderung gefolgt sind.«

Albus Dumbledores gemalte blaue Augen betrachteten Goldstein mit einem amüsierten Funkeln über die kleine Halbmondbrille auf seiner scharf gekrümmten Nase hinweg. »Nun, Sie haben mich bei einer Partie Zauberschach gegen meinen alten Freund Nicolas Flamel unterbrochen. Obwohl — wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, haben Sie mir einen guten Dienst erwiesen, da ich gerade dabei war, meine letzte Tüte Zitronenbonbons an ihn zu verlieren, also machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.« Dumbledore setzte sich bedächtig in den Sessel in seinem Portrait, putzte dann ein imaginäres Stäubchen von seiner Robe und sah sich eingehend in seiner neuen Umgebung um.

»Ich freue mich, dass ich behilflich sein konnte«, murmelte Goldstein spöttisch. »Damit übergebe ich das Wort wieder an Mister Ogden, den Ankläger«, sagte er dann laut.

»Schulleiter Dumbledore«, begrüßte Tiberius Ogden ihn. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie in Ihrer wohlverdienten Ruhe stören muss, aber unser Amtierender Zaubereiminister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, hat beantragt, Sie als Zeugen vor dem Zaubergamot in der Anhörung gegen Severus Snape zuzulassen. Diesem Antrag wurde stattgegeben.«

»Nun, ich hatte gehofft, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde«, seufzte Dumbledore. »Aber es ist wohl an der Zeit, die Geschehnisse um Voldemort offenzulegen. Ich bin bereit, Ihre Fragen zu beantworten.« Seine Augen blickten nun ernst.

Ogden klang immer noch leicht verschnupft, obwohl er offensichtlich versuchte, dies zu unterdrücken. »Wir haben in den letzten Stunden mehrere Zeugenaussagen gehört, darunter auch die von Mister Potter. Es ist für meine Person dabei eine Frage offengeblieben, die ich, bevor ich mit meinem bereits vorhandenen Fragenkatalog beginne, den ich in den letzten Stunden erstellt habe, klären möchte.«

In Dumbledores gemalte Augen kehrte für einen Augenblick das gewohnte Zwinkern zurück, während sie erst über die Menge schweiften und dann über einzelne Personen in der unteren Sitzreihe wanderten. »Ah — ja. Sie brauchen sie nicht auszusprechen. Ich vermute, Sie waren ein wenig … überrascht über die Tatsache, dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt nicht mehr der kleine, umgängliche Junge-der-überlebte ist? Und auch darüber, dass verschiedene Zeugen für Severus Snape Partei ergriffen haben?«

»Es war … unvorhersehbar.« Der Ankläger hatte Mühe, die richtige Wortwahl zu treffen.

»Das bezweifle ich. Dort drüben auf der Zeugenbank und hier auf dem Stuhl des Angeklagten sitzen Menschen, die unvorstellbar Grausames erlebt und durchlitten haben. Sie sind durch die Hölle gegangen. Doch nur einer von ihnen hatte keine andere Wahl, als die ihm schon als Kleinkind aufgebürdete Aufgabe — Voldemort zu vernichten — anzunehmen, weil die magische Gemeinschaft es von ihm erwartete, weil dies über seinen Kopf hinweg von uns allen zu seinem Schicksal bestimmt worden war. Drei andere Menschen stellten sich an seine Seite, weil für sie echte Freundschaft und Loyalität von größerer Bedeutung waren und sind als die — ganz sicher reale — Gefahr für ihr eigenes Leben.« Dumbledores Augen blickten Ogden jetzt direkt an.

»Nun, ja, aber …«

»Sie müssen sich endlich von der Vorstellung verabschieden, dass Mister Potter oder irgendjemand, der ihm nahesteht, gegen das Zaubereiministerium arbeitet. Diese jungen Leute mögen jung an Jahren sein, aber sie wissen genau, wofür sie einstehen. Und sie haben jedes Recht dazu, ihre eigene Meinung zu vertreten. Wenn sie Schulleiter Snape heute entlasten, dann haben sie sicher sehr gute Gründe dafür, Gründe, die Sie wahrscheinlich bisher nicht kennen, die ich jedoch bereit bin, mit meiner heutigen Aussage offenzulegen.«

Ogden war für einen Moment vollkommen perplex, bevor er sich zusammenriss und kurz auf das Pergament in seiner Hand sah. »Dann ist es also zutreffend, dass Sie noch in der Nacht vom 24. auf den 25. Juni 1995 Severus Snape in den Inneren Zirkel Voldemorts zurückgeschickt haben, dass diese Rückkehr auf _Ihren_ Wunsch hin geschah?« Er schaute auf.

Dumbledore nickte. »Ja, das ist korrekt. Severus Snape ist auf _meinen_ Wunsch hin zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt.«

»Sie haben nach dem Verschwinden Voldemorts in der damaligen Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot am 29.12.1981 ausgesagt, dass Professor Snape für den Orden als Spion gearbeitet hat. Mussten Sie nicht davon ausgehen, dass irgendjemand der Todesser Voldemort darüber informiert hat, so dass sein Leben in Gefahr sein würde?«

»Ihm und mir war von Anfang an bewusst, dass er bei einer Rückkehr sowohl seine Gesundheit als auch sein Leben riskieren würde. Als er an diesem Sonntag Vormittag nach Hogwarts zurückkam …«

»Nein, Albus, bitte nicht!«, fiel ihm Severus beschwörend ins Wort.

»Doch, Severus. Auch das muss endlich zur Sprache kommen. Es wird Zeit, dass die Öffentlichkeit erfährt, was du all die Jahre freiwillig auf dich genommen und ertragen hast.« Dumbledore blickte ihn väterlich an.

»Das geht niemanden etwas an!«, zischte Severus ungehalten.

Bei Hermione rasselten in diesem Moment sämtliche Alarmglocken. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie gelernt, trotz seiner zur Schau getragenen Maske sowohl in Severus’ Gesicht als auch in seiner Körpersprache zu lesen. Nun sah sie dort Besorgnis und Verlegenheit, etwas, worauf sie sich keinen Reim machen konnte. Was konnte so schlimm sein …

»In diesem Punkt irrst du dich«, sagte Albus leise, aber bestimmt, und wandte sich wieder an Ogden. »Severus kam am Sonntag Mittag nach Hogwarts zurück. Voldemort hatte keinen Hehl aus seinem Unmut darüber gemacht, dass sein strategisch bestplatzierter Todesser mit zwei Stunden Verspätung und erst nachdem Harry entkommen war an seine Seite zurückkehrte. Die Konsequenzen dafür waren schrecklich. Als er damals zurückkam — nein, zurückkroch — war sein Oberkörper nicht nur voller Striemen und sein gesamter Körper von mehreren Runden _Cruciat_ _us_ gezeichnet, sondern …«

»NEIN!!!«, ließ ein Aufschrei Dumbledore verstummen. Severus war aufgesprungen. »Hör’ auf!!! _Hör’ bitte auf!_ « Die letzten Worte kamen nur noch als ein flehendes Flüstern heraus.

Hermione zuckte — wie viele andere im Saal — bei seinem Aufschrei erschrocken zusammen. Sie hatte mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen Dumbledores Bericht über jenen Tag gelauscht. Noch wie heute erinnerte sie sich an die Nacht davor, als Dumbledore Severus Snape einen Auftrag erteilt hatte. Keinem der damals im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts Anwesenden war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt möglich gewesen, die Art oder gar die Tragweite dieses Auftrages zu erkennen. Doch so seltsam es auch klang, weitaus mehr war Hermione der Ausdruck in Severus’ Augen in jener Nacht in Erinnerung geblieben: Während seine Züge vollkommen unbewegt geblieben waren, hatte sie in seinen Augen Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu sehen geglaubt. Nun verstand sie — wenigstens zum Teil — warum. Er hatte gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde.

Bis zu dieser abrupten Unterbrechung hatte sie die gesamte Zeit argwöhnisch und zunehmend besorgt Severus und seine instinktiven Reaktionen auf Dumbledores Worte beobachtet. Das leichte Zittern war unübersehbar, das seinen gesamten Körper durchlief. Er hatte, als der gemalte Dumbledore zu sprechen begann, qualvoll die Augen geschlossen; seine Finger waren dermaßen ineinander verkrampft, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Jetzt jedoch war für sie keinerlei Zweifel mehr vorhanden, dass viel mehr in jener Nacht geschehen sein musste, Dinge, von denen er nicht wollte, dass sie an die Öffentlichkeit drangen — um keinen Preis. Erfahrungen, die zu schmerzhaft, zu intim waren, die niemanden etwas angingen. Und doch fragte sie sich, was noch schlimmer sein konnte als das, was Dumbledore eben berichtet hatte.

Sie hatte sich niemals irgendwelchen Illusionen hingegeben, wenn es darum ging, Voldemorts Perversionen als das zu betrachten, was sie waren — Perversionen. Zweifellos hatte er ebenso Spaß an sadistischem Quälen wie die Kommandos, die er durch das Land schickte, um Muggel und Muggelgeborene zu foltern oder auf grausame Weise abzuschlachten.

Hermione hatte sich niemals eingehend Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie Todesser-Treffen abliefen und was dort geschah. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchte plötzlich das Bild auf, wie Severus nach der Letzten Schlacht vor ihr bewusstlos im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Sie sah erneut die vielen sich kreuzenden weißen Linien auf seinem Brustkorb vor sich, die davon zeugten, wie oft er irgendwelchen brutalen Flüchen ausgesetzt worden war. Dies war der Beweis dafür, dass Voldemort selbst vor seinen loyalsten Anhängern nicht Halt gemacht hatte. Ganz langsam verstand sie. Er fühlte sich durch das Geschehene über alle Maßen gedemütigt und erniedrigt. Und sie erkannte in diesem Moment eines ganz genau: Niemand, absolut niemand, sollte jemals erfahren, was Voldemort ihm in jener Nacht wirklich angetan hatte.

Hermione sah das Mitleid in Dumbledores gemalten Augen. Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, stiegen der alte Groll und die Verärgerung über ihn erneut in ihr auf, die Bitternis, die sie in seinem Büro empfunden hatte. War es Gleichgültigkeit oder Gedankenlosigkeit, dass er Severus bis ins Innerste bloßstellte, oder war er einfach nur ehrlich versucht, der magischen Welt vor Augen zu halten, durch welche Qualen Severus wirklich gegangen war, um sie zu retten. Aber wenn dies so war, musste er von allen Menschen am Besten wissen, dass Severus eine solche Zurschaustellung niemals gewollt hatte, diese sogar fürchtete. Für einen Moment konnte sie Augenkontakt zu Severus herstellen. Was sie dort entdeckte, bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Dumbledore schien endlich begriffen zu haben, dass er kurz davor gestanden hatte, zu weit zu gehen. Er blickte erneut auf Severus, der immer noch voller Beklemmung auf seine nächsten Worte wartete. »Sein Zustand war entsetzlich, glauben Sie mir«, sagte er mit einem besorgten Blick auf Severus abschließend.

Tiberius Ogden jedoch hatte nichts von diesem stummen Austausch wahrgenommen. »Wenn er für Sie — beziehungsweise für den Orden — als Spion gearbeitet hat …«

»Das hat er!«

»… woher haben Sie dann die Sicherheit genommen, dass Severus Snape wirklich auf Ihrer Seite steht und nicht in Wirklichkeit seine Spionagetätigkeit auch für Voldemort ausübt — als Doppelagent sozusagen?« Er blickte zweifelnd von Dumbledore zu Snape und wieder zurück.

Dumbledore schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. _> Zu viele Zweifler und viel zu wenige Mitstreiter<_, dachte er traurig. »Selbstverständlich musste Severus auch Informationen an Voldemort weitergeben, allerdings sind diese von mir ganz speziell dafür ausgesucht worden. Oftmals handelte es sich dabei um Andeutungen, Hinweise, an denen nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit war, manchmal waren es allerdings auch bewusst richtige Informationen, die Voldemort erhalten sollte, um es Severus zu ermöglichen, seine Position unter den Todessern und im Inneren Zirkel zu festigen und Voldemorts Vertrauen in ihn zu stärken. Nicht nur einmal war es der sprichwörtliche Tanz auf dem Drahtseil. Doch manchmal muss man auch Kompromisse eingehen. Die von Severus mitgebrachten Indizien und Auskünfte hingegen waren es jedoch wert. Und sie waren alle echt!«

»Das ist schwer zu glauben! Wie konnten Sie so sicher sein?«

»Ich war mir absolut sicher. Ich habe ihm immer vollkommen vertraut. Als Severus im April 1980 zu mir nach Hogwarts kam, um mich zu warnen, dass Voldemort auf der Jagd nach Lily Potter und ihrem Sohn war, und um mich zu bitten, nein, geradezu anzuflehen, beide vor Voldemort zu verbergen …«

Ogden hob die Hand. »Einen Moment, Professor Dumbledore. Vielleicht wäre es für uns alle nachvollziehbarer, wenn Sie von Anfang an erzählen würden … und …« Er erwog einen Moment, ob seine Entscheidung richtig war. »… Severus Snape zeitgleich mit Ihnen vernommen wird.« Er wandte sich nun direkt an Severus, der immer noch auf dem Stuhl des Angeklagten saß. »Schulleiter Snape, sind Sie bereit, uns gemeinsam mit Professor Dumbledore die nächsten Fragen zu beantworten?«

Severus hatte immer gehofft, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde, dass er gezwungen sein würde, sein persönliches Leben in der Öffentlichkeit auszubreiten. Viele Dinge waren so tief in seinem Inneren vergraben, so vertraulich, ja, intim, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, sie zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt mit irgendjemandem zu teilen — selbst nicht mit Hermione. Und ein großer Teil davon hing mit Albus Dumbledore zusammen. Und doch würde nun genau dieser Abschnitt seines Lebens von völlig Fremden unter die Lupe genommen. Dieser Tag heute würde all seine Kraft beanspruchen, dies alles hier würde ihm an die Substanz gehen. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass Hermione ihn in der Heulenden Hütte hätte sterben lassen.

Er nickte nur schweigend, als er bemerkte, dass Ogden ihn immer noch fragend ansah.

Ogden betrachtete ihn forschend. »Bitte erklären Sie uns, wie Sie auf den Gedanken kamen, dass Voldemort Lily Potter und ihren Sohn töten wollte.«

Severus atmete tief durch. _> Die Stunde der Wahrheit.< _»Knapp zwei Wochen vor meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag, am 28.12.1977, wurde ich von Lucius Malfoy zu meinem ersten Todesser-Treffen mitgenommen. An diesem Tag nahm ich das Dunkle Mal«, begann er und allein die kurze Erinnerung an ‘sein erstes Mal’ ließ ihn erschauern, doch er unterdrückte die Regung.

»Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Voldemort meine Fähigkeiten als Tränkebrauer erkannte und sich zunutze machte, so dass ich sehr schnell in den Rängen aufstieg, bis ich am 12. August 1980 in den Inneren Zirkel aufgenommen wurde. Eine meiner weiteren Aufgaben bestand darin, für den Dunklen Lord in der Nähe von Hogwarts — in Professor Dumbledores Umfeld — als Spion zu arbeiten. Dafür hatte ich in Hogsmeade eine Stelle in der Apotheke angenommen. Ich trieb mich viel in Hogsmeade herum …«

»Sie sollten Professor Dumbledore ausspionieren, eh… überwachen?«, fragte Ogden bestürzt.

»Ja, Voldemort wollte so viele Informationen wie möglich über seine Aktivitäten. Albus Dumbledore war sein gefährlichster Feind und galt nicht nur in der magischen Gesellschaft als der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten. Mitte März 1980 habe ich eher durch einen Zufall eine Unterhaltung zwischen ihm und einer Bewerberin für die Professorenstelle für Wahrsagen belauscht. Während des Bewerbungsgespräches kam es zu einem Zwischenfall. Die Bewerberin, Sybill Trelawney, wie ich erst später erfuhr, fiel in Trance, in der sie eine Prophezeiung machte, die sich um den Dunklen Lord und eine weitere unbekannte Person drehte … Ich hatte nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als Voldemort davon zu berichten …« Einen Moment schloss Severus gequält die Augen. _> Was wäre gewesen, wenn …<_ Er wagte nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

»Voldemort nahm die Prophezeiung sehr ernst. Nur ein paar Tage später wurden einige Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels ausgesucht — Mulciber, Rosier, ich selbst und die drei Lestranges — die die Personen überprüften, deren Namen er uns nannte. Insgesamt waren wir fast ein Jahr lang auf der Suche. In den ersten Wochen konnten wir einen Großteil der Personen ausschließen, aber trotzdem blieben mehrere Namen übrig, die allerdings die Kriterien der Prophezeiung alle nicht voll erfüllten …« berichtete er.

Dumbledore mischte sich ein. »Anfang April 1980 kam Severus zu mir nach Hogwarts. Er berichtete mir, dass er die Prophezeiung an Voldemort verraten hatte und welche Maßnahmen Voldemort daraufhin ergriffen hatte. Ich begann, eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen, die leider alle in die selbe Richtung führten …«

Ogden jedoch runzelte die Stirn. »Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum Sie sich überhaupt so kurz danach bereits an Albus Dumbledore gewandt haben. Es konnte schließlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht klar sein, wer die Person in der Prophezeiung sein würde …«

»Viele, die mich aus meiner Schulzeit kennen, wissen, dass ich schon als Erstklässler ein Anhänger Dunkler Magie war. Irgendjemand hat einmal von mir behauptet, ich beherrschte — schon bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam — mehr Flüche als ein Siebtklässler.« Er seufzte leise, ehe er sichtlich bedrückt zugeben musste: »Das entspricht leider der Wahrheit. Was wohl durch Mister Potter inzwischen ebenfalls allgemein bekannt sein dürfte, ist, dass ich in meiner Schulzeit keine wirklichen Freunde hatte, abgesehen von Lily Evans, die ich schon vor Hogwarts gekannt habe. Was mich in die Fänge Voldemorts trieb, war nicht unbedingt seine Ideologie, sondern in erster Linie die Hoffnung, ehrliche Freundschaft zu finden und die Möglichkeit, offen und ungestraft Dunkle Magie auszuüben …«

 _> …und zu entwickeln.<_, dachte er bitter. Einen Moment hielt er inne. Er hatte schon viel zu viel von sich selbst preisgegeben. Doch er wusste auch, dass es kein Zurück gab. Gerade seine eigenen Ausführungen würden über seine Zukunft entscheiden. Und er wollte eine Zukunft, die _nicht_ Azkaban beinhaltete. Seine Zukunft saß dort drüben auf der Zeugenbank, so hoffte er mit jedem vergehenden Tag mehr.

»Was ich jedoch fand, war Standesdünkel, blanker Hass auf Muggelgeborene, Misstrauen, Neid und Missgunst untereinander, kriecherische Unterwürfigkeit gegenüber Voldemort, Masochisten mit krankhafter Freude an Folter und Mord — unglaubliche Perversionen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und ich fühlte mich restlos betrogen. Ich hatte mich mit der Weitergabe der Prophezeiung profilieren wollen, was mir auch gelang. Ich nahm an der Suche nach der Person teil, die darin genannt worden war und musste mitansehen, wie die Kommandos Verbrechen verübten, die monströs und absolut nicht erforderlich waren. Bei einem dieser von Voldemort nicht instruierten Überfälle Ende März 1980 geschah etwas …«

Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Er konnte den Horror, den er in jener Nacht hatte miterleben müssen, nicht aussprechen. Zu schlimm waren die Erinnerungen an jene junge Frau, jene Muggelgeborene. In einem immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum in nicht wenigen Nächten sah er Blut an seinen Händen kleben, das in Wirklichkeit an _seinen_ Händen nicht existiert hatte. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er war im Traum nie in der Lage, es abzuwaschen.

Ogden sah ihn mitfühlend an. »Ich verstehe«, sagte er leise. »Sie müssen das nicht aussprechen.«

Severus schluckte. Er hatte niemals Mitleid gewollt. Schließlich war es seine eigene Schuld, dass er solche Szenen hatte sehen müssen.

Doch Dumbledore nahm für ihn den Faden auf. »Severus arbeitete seit dieser Zeit als Spion für den Orden. Im Frühjahr 1981 kam es zu einem weiteren Versuch des Ordens, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Der Schlag, an dem sowohl die Potters als auch die Longbottoms beteiligt waren, der alles entscheiden sollte und doch erfolglos war, fand Ende März statt. Erst im Nachhinein wurde selbst mir klar, dass es sich bei der in der Prophezeiung genannten Person nur um ein sehr junges Mitglied aus diesen beiden Familien handeln konnte, und eine davon war — Lily Potters Sohn.« Dumbledores Gesicht war bekümmert. Für einen Moment schien er so gramgebeugt, als ob er noch einmal die Last der ganzen Welt auf seinen gemalten Schultern tragen würde.

Severus sprach aus seinen Gedanken heraus. »Etwa drei Monate später machte Albus Dumbledore den Vorschlag, mich als Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts einzustellen. Dies würde für meine Spionagetätigkeit sehr von Vorteil sein, da ich mich dann zwischen Voldemorts Hauptquartier und Hogwarts hin und her bewegen könne, ohne Argwohn zu erregen. Der dunkle Lord war äußerst erfreut, _seinen_ Spion auf diese Art in Hogwarts eingeschleust zu wissen …« Kurze Zeit war ein sarkastisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, das jedoch schnell wieder verschwand.

Nachdenklich setzte er dann hinzu: »Voldemort brauchte etwas länger als Albus, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Nachdem nur noch zwei Namen auf der Liste standen, wurde die letzte Auswahl durch den Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich getroffen. Voldemort legte die Informationen der Prophezeiung so aus, dass sie den Sohn der Potters betreffe, den er demzufolge töten müsse. Ich habe Voldemort auf Knien angefleht, Lily zu verschonen …«, murmelte er beinahe unhörbar.

Für einen Augenblick sah er sich selbst völlig verzweifelt auf den Knien vor Voldemort, bereits gezeichnet von mehreren Runden des _Cru_ _ciatus_ -Fluches, und hörte, wie er mit zitternder, brüchiger Stimme seinen Master anflehte, ihr Leben zu verschonen. Er hörte wieder das kalte höhnische Lachen des Dunklen Lords, als dieser den nächsten _Cru_ _ciatus_ auf ihn warf, bis Severus bäuchlings im Dreck lag; wie ein Fötus zusammengerollt, zuckend, schreiend vor Schmerz. »Ein Schlammblut … also wirklich, Severus. Welch eine Verschwendung deiner Gene. Nun … in Anbetracht deiner Verdienste … vielleicht …«

Der Portrait-Dumbledore nickte bekümmert. »Am 23.10.1981 kam Severus nach dem Todesser-Treffen zu mir und berichtete mit von Voldemorts Entscheidung, Lily Potters Sohn zu töten. Er schwor, dass er alles tun würde, worum ich ihn bäte, wenn ich dafür Lily beschütze. Ich …«, er zögerte kurz, »… ich erklärte ihm, dass meine Bedingung wäre, dass er sein Leben und seine Loyalität ausschließlich in den Dienst des Ordens stelle und er für den Orden, und nur für den Orden als Spion arbeiten würde. Er nahm an. Sein einziger Wunsch war, dass ich geheim halte, was ihn dazu brachte, sich verlässlich für den Widerstand im Kampf gegen Voldemort und für Harrys Überleben einzusetzen …«

Doch Ogden war nicht zufrieden gestellt, wie er nachhaltig mit seinen nächsten Worten bewies. »Nun, ich kann erkennen, was ihn dazu brachte, zu Ihnen zu kommen, Dumbledore, noch dazu, wo ich weiß, was Mister Potter in der Schlacht von Hogwarts über Severus Snapes Liebe zu Potters Mutter gesagt hat. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, verstehe ich nicht, was einen Mann wie Severus Snape bewogen haben sollte, nach Lily Potters Tod weiterhin für den Orden zu arbeiten — abgesehen von seinem verständlichen Schmerz und dem eventuellen Hass auf Voldemort. Eine ‘Liebe’ allein reicht nicht für ein gesamtes Leben. Erinnerungen verblassen, und mit der Zeit wird auch die größte Liebe nur noch zu einer schwachen Erinnerung und selbst der erbittertste Hass kann sich relativieren. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie, ausgerechnet Sie, sich auf derartig vergängliche Motive verlassen haben sollten.«

Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte einen verletzten Ausdruck. Hermione konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck für echt halten sollte oder nicht. Trotzdem erweckte Dumbledore nicht gerade den Eindruck, sonderlich glücklich darüber zu sein, dass Tiberius Ogden ihm unlautere Handlungen unterstellte, denn darauf lief dessen Rückfrage eindeutig hinaus. Abgesehen davon passte es ihm gar nicht, dass der Ankläger derartig entschlossen nachbohrte. »Liebe ist kein schwaches Motiv, Ogden. Harry Potter wurde durch die Liebe seiner Mutter, einem der stärksten ältesten Zauber der Welt, vor dem Todesfluch gerettet. Daran sehen Sie, wie stark Liebe sein kann«, antwortete er sichtlich verärgert.

Ogden betrachtete Dumbledores Gesicht für einen Moment nachdenklich. »Das mag Ihre Erklärung für die Öffentlichkeit sein, Dumbledore … Was würde geschehen, wenn ich die Öffentlichkeit aus dem Gerichtssaal ausschließe?« Ein lauernder Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Diese Bekundung ließ die Zuschauer au den Rängen in wütende Proteste ausbrechen. »Ruhe! Beruhigen Sie sich, oder ich lasse den Saal räumen.« Die mit dem _Sonorus_ -Zauber verstärkte Stimme des Vorsitzenden schallte durch den Raum. »Ruhe! _Ruhe!!!_ « Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, wieder für Ordnung zu sorgen.

In Dumbledores Augen kehrte das obligatorische Zwinkern zurück. »Es würde nicht allzu viel ändern. Ich habe Severus immer vertraut«, erklärte er lächelnd, und dieses Mal war Hermione sich sicher, dass er dies nur erstklassig zu spielen versuchte.

»Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort. Wie konnten Sie sich Seiner so sicher sein?«, bohrte Ogden unnachgiebig.

»Ich wusste es einfach!«, erwiderte Dumbledore schlicht.

»Trotzdem beantwortet dies nicht meine Frage. Ihr ‘Wissen’ in allen Ehren, Professor Dumbledore, aber Sie mussten doch irgendeinen Beweis dafür haben, dass Sie ihm vertrauen können«, sagte er schneidend. »Und ich will diesen Beweis!«

Hermione konnte sehen, wie Dumbledore sich mit zwei Fingern seinen Nasenrücken entlangfuhr, um ihn zu massieren. _> Kann ein Portrait Kopfschmerzen bekommen?<_, fragte sie sich und verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort als absurd. Dem alten Schulleiter wurde offensichtlich langsam klar, dass er in Bedrängnis geriet. Selbst sie hatte niemals seiner Aussage geglaubt, dass er Severus einfach so vertraut habe. Und doch konnte und wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Dumbledore getan hatte, wollte nicht wissen, zu was dieser Mann noch fähig gewesen war.

»Albus!?« Severus’ Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. »Was hast du …?«

»Es tut mir leid, Severus, das musst du mir glauben!«, sagte Dumbledore beschwörend. »Aber ich musste sicher sein. Es ging doch nicht um mich oder dich, so viel hing davon ab … ich konnte doch nicht einfach darauf vertrauen — ohne irgendeine Absicherung, ohne …«

»Spar’ es dir!«, antwortete Severus kalt. Niemals zuvor hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass Dumbledore ihn dermaßen hintergehen könnte. Doch hatte er es nicht verdient? Hatte er es nicht selbst herausgefordert? Niemand hatte ihn damals gezwungen, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Aber es hatte auch niemanden gegeben, der ihn zurückgehalten hatte.

»Nun?«, fragte Tiberius Ogden. »Was ist wirklich geschehen?«

Dumbledore seufzte tief, während er zu Severus hinüberschaute. »Als Severus damals zu mir kam, um mich zu warnen, habe ich zwar seine Geschichte geglaubt, jedoch nicht seiner Motivation vertraut. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er bereits ein hervorragender, nein, meisterlicher Okklumentiker, wahrscheinlich der Beste nach mir, und auch seine Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten waren enorm, aber ich musste sicher gehen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich damals entschlossen, seine Beweggründe sowohl mit meiner eigenen Legilimentik als auch mit ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum zu überprüfen.«

In Severus brachen die letzten Reste seiner alten Welt zusammen. Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, war er in seinem Inneren gerade darauf stolz gewesen, dass Dumbledore ihm damals auf sein Wort hin vertraut hatte, dass er dieses Wort niemals angezweifelt hatte. Seitdem er die Anstellung in Hogwarts angenommen hatte, hatte er alles getan, um Albus Dumbledore zu unterstützen.

»Sie haben _was_ getan? Veritaserum? Einzig und allein das Ministerium oder der Zaubergamot haben das Recht, diesen Zaubertrank zu verabreichen und die daraus gewonnenen Erkenntnisse zu verwerten. Die Gesetzeslage dahingehend ist eindeutig!«, entrüstete sich Ogden erbost.

»Das ist mir bekannt!«, schnaubte Dumbledore. »Was hätten Sie denn in meiner Lage getan? Das Risiko war zu groß, als dass ich mich auf eine einfache Erklärung hätte einlassen können.«

Ogden schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. »Und Sie wissen nichts davon, haben nichts davon bemerkt?«, wandte er sich an Severus.

»Severus weiß nichts davon, da ich ihn danach jeweils mit dem _Obliviate_ -Zauber belegt habe«, antwortete Albus an seiner Stelle freudlos.

» _Jeweils_?«, fragte Tiberius Ogden nach.

Man konnte erkennen, wie unangenehm berührt Dumbledore war, sich in seiner Hast versehentlich verplaudert zu haben und nun diese Tatsache offenlegen zu müssen. »Ich habe diese Prozedur mehrfach wiederholt — von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn ich glaubte, dass es notwendig wäre«, gab er dann sehr zögernd und sichtlich niedergeschlagen zu.

Ungläubiges Schweigen folgte diesen Worten. Fast jeder hier in Gerichtssaal konnte nachvollziehen, welche Brisanz diese Aussage hatte. Ein Mann wie Dumbledore, ehemals sogar Großmeister im Zaubergamot, jemand, der an vielen Gesetzen der magischen Welt mitgewirkt oder sogar ihre Entstehung angestoßen hatte, musste zugeben, dass er selbst sich nur bedingt daran gehalten hatte. Er konnte zwar für den widerrechtlichen Einsatz von Veritaserum nicht mehr belangt werden, aber seine Reputation litt auch im Nachhinein enorm.

 _> Wieso glaube ich ihm nicht, dass das alles gewesen ist?<,_ fragte sich Hermione beklommen. _> Was hat er noch zu verbergen? Dumbledore hat zwar nach der Letzten Schlacht versucht zu erklären …< _Sie sah hinüber zu Severus und fand in seinen Augen die gleichen Zweifel, die auch sie umtrieben.

»Es gibt etwas, das unbedingt noch ausgesprochen werden muss«, erklärte Dumbledore sehr leise. Er machte in dem Moment auf Hermione den Eindruck, als ob es ihm äußerst schwer fallen würde weiterzusprechen.»In der Halloween-Nacht, als die Potters starben und Voldemort verschwand, gab es kein Todesser-Treffen. Voldemort handelte ohne vorherige Absprache mit seinen Todessern, ohne dass irgendjemand von ihnen wusste, was er in jener Nacht erledigen wollte. Severus hatte das Prickeln eines erlöschenden _Fidelius_ -Zaubers gespürt und war außer sich vor Sorge gemeinsam mit Hagrid sofort nach Godric’s Hollow appariert. Er war es, der Harry unter den Trümmern des Hauses fand und ihn sofort zu mir nach Hogwarts brachte …«

Harry sprang auf, bevor ihn irgendjemand zurückhalten konnte. Doch Ginny packte ihn hart am Arm. »Warte!«, zischte sie.

Und Dumbledore fuhr fort: »Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich dann etwas tat, was mich heute zutiefst beschämt, wenn ich daran denke, wie sehr ich selbst an die Macht der Liebe glaube. Noch in jener Nacht ließ ich Severus Snape den Unbrechbaren Eid ablegen, das Leben von Lilys Sohn — wenn es erforderlich sein sollte — mit seinem eigenen Leben zu schützen.« Aus den gemalten Augen tropfte eine einsame Träne.

Ein Aufkeuchen ging durch die Zuschauer, das auch vor dem Zaubergamot nicht Halt machte. Severus’ Kiefer begannen vor unterdrücktem Zorn zu mahlen. Hatte es sich für ihn vorhin noch so angefühlt, als ob die letzten Reste seiner alten Welt von Dumbledore zerstört worden waren, so wusste er nun, dass mit dem öffentlichen Bekenntnis Dumbledores zu diesem Eid sein letztes Geheimnis, das er all die Jahre voller Scham für sich behalten hatte und von dem er niemals erwartet hätte, dass es einmal offenbart werden würde, von Dumbledore mitleidlos hinausposaunt worden war. Er hatte sich damals zutiefst gedemütigt gefühlt. Doch ein Verräter, ein Krimineller wie er durfte sich nicht über Auflagen gleich welcher Art beschweren. Dies war die schwerstwiegende Konsequenz für all seine Handlungen gewesen. Erst damals hatte er endgültig verstanden, dass man sich Vertrauen verdienen musste. Doch das hier fühlte sich nicht nur wie Verrat an — es war Verrat.

Doch Dumbledore schien mit der Erleichterung seines Gewissens noch nicht fertig zu sein. »Falls Sie sich fragen sollten, warum Severus niemals einen Unbrechbaren Eid erwähnt hat — nun, _heute_ kann ich es verstehen. Zu der damaligen Zeit jedoch habe ich nicht einmal begriffen, was ich angerichtet habe. Ich habe mir immer sehr viel auf meine Menschenkenntnis eingebildet. Doch bei ihm habe ich völlig versagt. Erst nach Jahren habe ich mir eingestehen müssen, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg war. Ich hätte mich mit einem Versprechen zufriedengeben müssen.«

Harry hatte genug gehört. Er löste sich aus Ginnys Griff und ging unbeirrbar und nachdrücklich auf den Mann zu, den er viele Jahre als seine Nemesis bezeichnet hatte. Er streckte ihm ohne das geringste Zögern die Hand entgegen, die Severus nahm, nachdem er aufgestanden war.

Erst in diesem Moment registrierte Severus, dass auch Hermione herübergekommen war und nun neben ihm stand. Das Bild, das sie damit vermittelte, war eindeutig. Ihr Blick zuckte hinüber zu dem Portrait, das inzwischen seine gemalten Augen auf ihre Person gerichtet hatte.

 _> Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, dass das alles ist!<,_ sagten Hermiones Augen zu Dumbledore. _> Da ist doch noch mehr! Ich schwöre Ihnen, ich werde einen Weg finden, nach Hogwarts zu kommen!<_ Nein, dieses Mal würde sie den alten Mann nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen, sie würde nachbohren, würde sich nicht so leicht abspeisen lassen. Vertrauen!? Sie hatte vor einem Jahr auf die schmerzhafte Tour begreifen müssen, dass die Welt weder schwarz noch weiß war, sondern alle Schattierungen von Grau enthielt. Und Dumbledore hatte in diesem Lernprozess eine bedeutende Rolle gespielt.

In ihren Augen sah Dumbledore die stahlharte Entschlossenheit einer Frau, die man nicht mehr täuschen konnte, die er nie wieder so leicht würde abschütteln können, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen in seinem ehemaligen Büro. Wenn er noch dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, wenn er noch einen Körper gehabt hätte, dann würde es ihm bei diesem Blick kalt über den Rücken laufen, das wusste er. Er sah ein Versprechen, ein Versprechen, das er nicht mochte, das Versprechen, ihn unerbittlich zu jagen und sei es bis ans Ende der Welt, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

Es war noch nicht lange her, dass er Kingsley Shacklebolt vor ihr gewarnt hatte. _‘Jeder, der versuchen sollte, sich Hermione Granger entgegenzustellen, wird eine der mächtigsten Hexen dieses Jahrhunderts zur erbitterten Gegnerin bekommen, Kingsley.’_ hörte er sich selbst sagen. Jetzt musste er feststellen, dass er blind gewesen war, seine eigenen Worte außer Acht gelassen hatte. Er war zu weit gegangen! Dumbledores Portrait nickte wissend. Und doch war da noch etwas, das er in Ordnung bringen musste, bevor er sich ihr stellte.

Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem gemalten Sessel. »Ich möchte hiermit ein für allemal klarstellen, dass Severus Snape _immer_ in meinem Auftrag gehandelt hat. Auch die Umstände, die zu meinem Tod führten, bildeten dabei keine Ausnahme. In meinem letzten Lebensjahr habe ich einen einzigen, wenngleich tödlichen Fehler begangen. Ohne Severus’ Fähigkeiten in Dunkler Magie hätte ich vielleicht noch einen Monat überlebt. Er verschaffte mir beinahe ein ganzes Jahr. Ich nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, mich zu töten, falls sich eine Gelegenheit bieten würde, dadurch unsere Pläne zur Vernichtung Voldemorts zu fördern. Er hat sich monatelang erbittert dagegen gesträubt, doch ich blieb hart. Ich möchte noch hinzufügen, dass wir ohne Severus Snape und seinen selbstlosen Einsatz für das ‘Greater Good’ niemals die geringste Chance gehabt hätten, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen.«

Absolute Stille lag über dem Gerichtssaal. Nur langsam lösten sich die Anwesenden aus ihrer Erstarrung. Hier und da war ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen zu vernehmen, doch die meisten mussten erst einmal verdauen, was sie in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatten. Doch ein Bild würde sich ihnen wohl für immer in ihr Gedächtnis einprägen, das Bild der drei so unterschiedlichen Menschen, die gemeinsam in der Mitte des Raumes standen: Der-Junge-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte, Schulter an Schulter mit einem heldenhaften ehemaligen Todesser, der wiederum seine Finger mit den Fingern einer Muggelgeborenen verschränkt hatte.

Und dann geschah etwas, was dieser Gerichtssaal in seiner Geschichte noch niemals erlebt hatte. Menschen mit der unterschiedlichsten und abenteuerlichsten Bekleidung, ohne Ansehen der Standes oder der Schicht, erhoben sich schweigend von ihren Plätzen, bis der gesamte Gerichtssaal Zehn stand, und begannen zu applaudieren, erst nur einzeln, dann immer mehr, bis ein ohrenbetäubendes Tosen durch den Saal lief. Minutenlang war an eine Fortsetzung der Anhörung überhaupt nicht zu denken.

»Ruhe! _Ruhe!!!_ « Zacharias Goldstein, der Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots, schaffte es auch nach mehreren Versuchen nicht, die Ordnung im Gerichtssaal wiederherzustellen. Als er begriff, dass er gegen die Menge im Moment nichts ausrichten konnte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis endlich Ruhe einkehrte.

Tiberius Ogden wandte sich erneut an den Portrait-Dumbledore. »Haben Sie dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen?«, fragte er.

Dumbledores blaue Augen blickten nachdenklich zu Severus Snape und blieben dann an Hermione Granger hängen. Er wirkte erschöpft, obwohl ein Portrait sicherlich keine Ermüdung verspüren konnte, und auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet. »Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen«, antwortete er leise, wohl wissend, dass es damit noch nicht zu Ende sein würde. Langsam erhob er sich und verließ sein Portrait.

Severus erschauerte innerlich. Er warf Hermione einen flüchtigen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Blick zu, den sie nicht bemerkte, da sie immer noch Dumbledore misstrauisch beobachtete. In ihrem Gesicht sah er ein Stirnrunzeln, das ihm verdeutlichte, dass auch ihr Dumbledores Seitenblick und die merkwürdige Wortwahl nicht entgangen waren.

Goldsteins Blick schweifte erst über seine Kollegen des Zaubergamots und danach auch über die Zuschauer. »Ich danke Albus Dumbledore für seine Aussage. Der Zaubergamot wird sich nun zur Beratung zurückziehen.«

Daraufhin erhoben sich die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, um in einen angrenzenden Raum miteinander zu diskutieren und zu einem Urteil zu kommen. Die Minuten zogen sich hin und wurden zu einer Stunde. Die Menschen im Gerichtssaal Zehn wurden immer unruhiger und ungeduldiger. Kaum jemand konnte sich vorstellen, weshalb der Zaubergamot so lange für eine Beratung brauchen würde. Hermione hatte ihre Hände nervös ineinander verkrampft, obwohl dies keinen Unterschied machte, denn ihre Finger waren trotzdem eiskalt.

Die Anspannung wuchs ins Unermessliche und Hermione war kaum noch in der Lage, ihre Nerven unter Kontrolle zu halten. Als sich die kleine Seitentür des Beratungsraumes endlich nach fast eineinhalb Stunden öffnete und die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots schweigend ihre Plätze wieder einnahmen, wurde sich Hermione zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, dass die nächsten Sekunden über die Zukunft des Mannes entschieden, den sie liebte. Sie sah zu Severus hinüber.

Jemand, der ihn nicht sehr gut kannte, würde zweifellos behaupten, er besäße unbestrittene Ähnlichkeit mit einer Sphinx. Doch Hermione war in der Lage, hinter diese Fassade zu schauen und bemerkte, wie angespannt die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht waren, wie sehr er sich um die Selbstbeherrschung bemühte, die ihn all die Jahre davor bewahrt hatte, sein Leben zu verlieren. Seine Kiefer waren fest aufeinandergepresst und sie sah, wie sein Adamsapfel sich auf und ab bewegte, als er mehrmals krampfhaft schluckte.

Dann erhob sich Zacharias Goldstein. Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein.

»Sind die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots zu einer Entscheidung gekommen?«, fragte Kingsley Shacklebolt. Auch ihm war die Anspannung der letzten Stunden ins Gesicht geschrieben.

»Ja«, antwortete Goldstein. »Doch bevor ich das Urteil des Zaubergamots verkünde, möchte ich einige notwendige Erläuterungen abgeben.« Für einen Augenblick schwieg er, während er seine Augen erst langsam über die Zuschauer schweifen ließ, bevor er sie fest auf Severus richtete.

»Niemals zuvor habe ich während einer Verhandlung oder auch einer Anhörung eine derartige Höllenfahrt der Gefühle durchlebt — und vermutlich nicht nur ich. Vor uns steht ein Mann, der in seiner Jugend einen einzigen, wenn auch für sein Leben entscheidenden Fehler beging, den, sich einem anderen Zauberer anzuschließen, der sich als das Böse schlechthin entpuppte. Ein Mann, der für sich selbst zu spät erkannte, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte und der für die Begleichung seiner vermeintlichen oder möglicherweise auch wirklich existierenden Schuld bis an die Grenze seines Selbst gegangen ist und darüber hinaus.«

Goldstein hielt einen Moment inne, als er sah, wie viele der Anwesenden zustimmend nickten. »Die magische Gemeinschaft hat letztendlich den Kampf gegen einen der dunkelsten Zauberer der Geschichte — wahrscheinlich sogar den dunkelsten überhaupt — gewonnen. Und das ist nicht zuletzt das Verdienst dieses Mannes hier, über den wir heute urteilen sollen. Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, frage ich mich, ob wir uns wirklich das Recht anmaßen dürfen, ein Urteil über diesen Menschen zu fällen, ob es _uns_ zusteht zu richten.«

Die Zuschauer und auch die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots hielten die Luft an. Die sprichwörtliche zu Boden fallende Stecknadel hätte in diesem Moment ein Erdbeben ausgelöst. Noch nie waren in der tiefstgelegenen Ebene des Zaubereiministeriums Worte wie diese vernommen worden, und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sich eine solche Begebenheit bis in eine ferne Zukunft wiederholen würde.

Goldsteins Stimme erfüllte plötzlich klangvoll den Raum und riss die Anwesenden damit aus ihren eigenen Überlegungen heraus. »Der Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Severus Snape, wird — und das einstimmig — von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen«, verkündete er nun würdevoll und feierlich das Urteil des Zaubergamots. »Hiermit ist sein Name durch den Zaubergamot von jeglicher Anschuldigung und jedem ihm zur Last gelegten Verbrechen rehabilitiert und sein bislang eingefrorenes Vermögen und seine beschlagnahmten Besitztümer werden freigegeben. Gleichzeitig wird ihm der Titel ‘Held des Ersten und Zweiten Krieges gegen Voldemort’ verliehen sowie auf einem feierlichen Empfang des Ministeriums der Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse.«

Auch Tiberius Ogden erhob sich nun von seinem Platz. »Dieses Urteil entspricht auch meiner Überzeugung. Ich erhebe keine rechtlichen Einwendungen«, erklärte er fest.

Jubel wollte aufbranden, doch Zacharias Goldstein hob noch einmal die Hand. »Es gibt nur noch zwei Sachen, die ich — für meine eigene Person — abschließend sagen möchte.« Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich entschlossen Severus zu. »Als erstes möchte ich mich bei Ihnen für mein vorheriges Benehmen in aller Form entschuldigen, aber ich war überzeugt davon, dass Sie den Todessern angehören, und dass die Berichte in den Zeitungen nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Es tut mir leid. Und dann — ich möchte Ihnen danken, Schulleiter Snape. Für meine Freiheit, meine körperliche und seelische Unversehrtheit, die Möglichkeit, mich frei bewegen zu können, und das wiedergewonnene Recht, in dieser Welt leben zu dürfen. Vielleicht verstehen Sie mich besser, wenn ich hinzusetze, dass ich … muggelgeboren bin. Es gibt nur ein Wort dafür: Danke!«

Der daraufhin ausbrechende Beifallssturm war unbeschreiblich. Hermione merkte nicht einmal, wie Tränen der Erleichterung über ihr Gesicht liefen. Sie vergaß, wo sie sich befand, als sie sich zu Severus umwandte, seinen Kopf mit ihren Händen umschloss und ihn auf den Mund küsste. Die Welt um sie herum versank.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

 


	26. Aftermath – Nachwirkungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein nicht so unerwarterer Besuch …

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Ein nicht so unerwarterer Besuch …

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 26 — Aftermath – Nachwirkungen

 

Severus hatte sich in die Abgeschiedenheit seines Schlafzimmers zurückgezogen. Er hatte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt und den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Seine Haare fielen wie ein schwarzer Vorhang vor sein Gesicht, als sollten sie nicht nur seine Gefühle. sondern auch sein Leben verbergen, oder das, was davon noch übrig war. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Wann hatte er die Realität aus den Augen verloren? Oder hatte er einfach nur die Augen vor genau dieser Realität verschließen wollen?

Veritaserum!

Er wusste _nichts_ davon, hatte keinerlei Erinnerung daran! Verdammter Dumbledore! Der verdammte alte Mann und seine verdammten Manipulationen! Er hätte es wissen müssen. Wer, wenn nicht er! Letztendlich war es doch er selbst, der eindeutig unschöne Erfahrungen mit Albus Dumbledore gemacht hatte. Seit seinem elften Lebensjahr. Im Oktober 1976 nach dem Vorfall mit den Marauders. In der Halloween-Nacht von 1981.

**Flashback**

Severus hatte ihren Name geschrien. Immer und immer wieder. Verzweifelt. Verbissen. Und doch im Inneren bereits ohne Hoffnung.

Während Hagrid die großen Trümmer wegräumte, hatte er mit bloßen Händen nach Lily gegraben und dabei Harry fast unverletzt gefunden. Lily war tot. Seine Lily. Seine geliebte Lily. Im ersten Schmerz hatte er das Kind fest an sich gedrückt, hatte zärtlich über seinen schwarzen Strubbelkopf gestrichen. Der kleine Junge in seinen Armen hatte ihn mit in Tränen schwimmenden Augen vertrauensvoll angeblickt. Mit Lilys Augen.

Hagrid war in Godric's Hollow geblieben, um die sterblichen Überreste von James und Lily Potter aufzubahren, während Severus mit dem kleinen Bündel Mensch nach Hogwarts appariert war. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, Lilys Sohn in andere Arme zu legen. Es war ihm unglaublich schwer gefallen, die Verantwortung für den kleinen Jungen in fremde Hände abzugeben. Dieses Kind war das Einzige, das ihn nun noch mit Lily verband. Lilys Vermächtnis. Auch wenn er nicht ihrer beider Sohn war, so hätte es — wenn er damals nicht dermaßen nach Anerkennung gelechzt hätte, nicht so engstirnig, so unbelehrbar gewesen wäre — sein Sohn sein können.

Doch Dumbledore hatte sein bisher durchlebter und mehr als offensichtlicher Schmerz augenscheinlich noch nicht ausreichend überzeugen können. Er hatte ihn über den Rand seiner Halbmond-Brille eindringlich angesehen und ohne jede Diskussion entschieden, dass Severus einen Unbrechbaren Eid ablegen müsse, jetzt, da Lily nicht mehr als Unterpfand seiner Loyalität zur Verfügung stand.

Der Unbrechbare Eid! Oh ja, er erinnerte sich daran, sehr genau sogar. Jeden Tag.

Was Dumbledore nicht gewusst hatte, war, dass es keines Unbrechbaren Eides bedurft hätte. Severus hatte sich in dem Moment, als er den Jungen aus den Trümmern gezogen und in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, geschworen, dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry als Lilys Vermächtnis an ihn überleben würde. Dass er ihn vor Voldemort beschützen würde — notfalls mit seinem eigenen Leben. Doch nach dem Unbrechbaren Eid war Harry Potter für ihn zum lebenden Beweis dafür geworden, dass der alte Mann ihm nie wirklich vertraut hatte.

Dieser Eid war einer der Gründe, wenn nicht gar der Hauptgrund, warum er Harry Potter in dessen gesamter Schulzeit dermaßen gequält hatte.

Als er Lilys strahlend grünen Augen Jahre später wieder gegenüber gestanden hatte, waren der gesamte Schmerz über die Umstände ihres Todes, Dumbledores unverfrorene Forderung und seine eigene Machtlosigkeit, sich dieser Forderung zu widersetzen, und nicht zuletzt seine unermesslichen Schuldgefühle wieder mit aller Gewalt hochgekocht. Obwohl den Jungen selbst keine Schuld traf, hatte er all seine Frustration, seinen Zorn auf Albus und seine Feindseligkeit gegenüber seinem Vater James auf ihn projiziert, auf ihn und seine Freunde. Severus hatte mit aller Macht versucht, James in ihm zu sehen — James, und nicht Lily.

**Flashback Ende**

Er seufzte tief auf. So viel sinnloser Hass — so viel unnützes Leid.

Nun jedoch gingen seine Befürchtungen noch über diesen Eid hinaus. Severus hatte Albus’ Blick gesehen, den Blick, den er Hermione in der Anhörung zugeworfen hatte — mit verengten Augen, abschätzig, wachsam. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck, hatte ihn zuletzt gesehen, als er Albus über seine Unterredung mit Narcissa Malfoy und Bellatrix und seinen Unbrechbaren Eid für Draco informiert hatte. Und seit jenem Tag hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht abschütteln können, dass da noch etwas war, etwas, das er nicht benennen konnte, das ihn jedoch seitdem wie ein Schatten begleitet hatte. Was hatte Dumbledore noch zu verbergen?

Severus richtete sich langsam auf, stützte den Kopf gegen den Sesselrücken und schloss die Augen. Er hatte alles getan, was von ihm erwartet wurde, und oftmals sogar mehr als das — siebzehn lange Jahre. Nicht nur einmal war er dabei weit über seine eigenen Grenzen gegangen, hatte auf diese Art und Weise versucht, ein wenig von seiner Schuld abzutragen. Doch es war wohl in Albus’ Augen niemals genug gewesen. Er hatte immer ganz tief in seinem Inneren gespürt, dass er nach dessen Meinung nicht würdig war, dass man ihm Vertrauen schenkte, auch wenn er dieses Gefühl jedes Mal so schnell wie nur irgend möglich in die hinterste Schublade seiner Psyche verbannt hatte.

Als er die Augen öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf den Kamin. Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Er würde nur Gewissheit erhalten, wenn er Albus zur Rede stellen würde. Er stand auf, griff in das Gefäß auf dem Kaminsims, warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und steckte den Kopf hindurch.

»Minerva!?«

»Severus!« Wenn Minerva McGonagall erstaunt war, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. »Was kann ich für dich tun?«

Wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, der selbstgefällig lächeln würde, falls sich eine seiner Theorien bestätigte, dann hätte er in diesem Moment ganz sicher gelächelt. Wie Severus richtig vermutet hatte, hatte sich Minerva mit einem Glas Atholl Brose in ihre eigenen Wohnräume zurückgezogen. Und trotz ihres Lieblingsgetränkes, das sie selbstvergessen in dem Glas in ihrer Hand schwenkte, vermittelte sie nicht den Eindruck, besonders glücklich zu sein.

»Ich möchte mit Albus sprechen«, sagte er leise.

Minerva nickte nur. Sie hatte schon vor über einer Stunde damit gerechnet. Die Anhörung hatte Geschehnisse und Einstellungen ans Tageslicht gebracht, die Severus mit Sicherheit nicht bereit war, unkommentiert im Raum stehen zu lassen. Er wollte Aufklärung — und nicht nur er. Auch sie war über dieses Gefühl noch immer nicht wirklich hinweg, dass der Mann, den sie all die Jahre als ihren Vertrauten und als eine Leitfigur betrachtet hatte, niemals wirklich ihr gegenüber offen und ehrlich gewesen war. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, in all seine Pläne eingeweiht zu sein und hatte nun feststellen müssen, dass auch sie nur eine weitere Spielfigur auf seinem Schachbrett gewesen war.

»Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet, Severus. Komm herüber«, antwortete sie ebenso leise und von ihren Überlegungen in der letzten Stunde bedrückt.

Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf. »Es dauert noch ein paar Minuten, Minerva. Und ich werde nicht allein kommen. Herm— Miss Granger und Mister Potter werden mich begleiten.«

Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit zog McGonagall eine Augenbraue hoch. »Bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?«

»Zweifelst du an meinem Urteilsvermögen?«, fragte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

»Niemals wieder«, antwortete sie bestimmt.

*'*'*'*'*

 _‘Ich muss nachdenken.’_ Mit diesen Worten hatte Hermione Harry und Ginny in der Eingangshalle stehen lassen und war die Treppe hinaufgelaufen, um in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Die beiden hatten sich angesehen und ihr dann kopfschüttelnd hinterhergeblickt.

Sie hatte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes gesetzt und die Arme um ihre angezogenen Knie geschlungen. Ein rotes Fellbündel sprang auf die Bettdecke und stupste sie vorsichtig mit seinem Kopf an. Gedankenverloren begann Hermione, ihren Kater zu kraulen, was ihr mit einem lauten Schnurren gedankt wurde. Alles schien so weit entfernt, so unwirklich.

Severus war frei. Als der Zaubergamot sein Urteil verkündet hatte, waren bei Hermione alle Dämme gebrochen. Sie hatte ihre Umgebung nicht mehr wahrgenommen, hatte nur noch eine unglaubliche Erleichterung verspürt, als all ihre Ängste und ihre Verzweiflung von ihr abgefallen waren. Sie hatte absolut gefühlsmäßig reagiert, hatte unbewusst gehandelt, als sie ihn geküsst hatte. Den aufbrandenden Applaus der Anwesenden im Gerichtssaal Zehn hatte sie nur im Unterbewusstsein wahrgenommen. Erst im Nachhinein war ihr bewusst geworden, dass ihre Anspannung ein Ventil gebraucht hatte. Und Severus hatte diesen Kuss erwidert!

Es hatte sie überrascht, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt seine Fehleinschätzung so offen eingestanden und noch mehr, dass er für sich die Konsequenzen gezogen und Severus vor dem Zaubergamot mit all seiner Autorität als Amtierender Zaubereiminister verteidigt hatte. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihm ein großer Anteil an Severus’ Freispruch gebührte. Er hatte den Grundstein gelegt, auf den sie alle, und zum Schluss auch Albus Dumbledore, aufgebaut hatten.

Dumbledore!

Welchen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz musste Severus darüber empfunden haben, als er in der Anhörung unmissverständlich erkennen musste, dass Dumbledore ihm all die Jahre niemals wirklich Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte. Mindestens genauso niederschmetternd war es für ihn jedoch, dass Dumbledore sich öffentlich dazu bekannt hatte. Hermione fragte sich, wie Severus mit dem Wissen um den Unbrechbaren Eid all die Jahre seine Aufgabe hatte erfüllen können. Sie erschauerte bei dem Gedanken.

Doch da war etwas, was ihr noch viel mehr Sorgen bereitete. Dieser Blick! Sie konnte diesen durchdringenden Blick aus Dumbledores Augen nicht vergessen, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, kurz bevor er vorhin sein Bild im Ministerium verlassen hatte. Für einen Moment hatte sie im Gerichtssaal sogar den Eindruck gehabt, dass er regelrecht die Flucht ergriff. _> Wieso?<_ Sie hatte bisher keine vernünftige Erklärung für Dumbledores Verhalten gefunden, es sei denn … Hermione keuchte entsetzt auf. _> Was, wenn er noch mehr verschwiegen hatte?<,_ fragte sie sich. Nein, das durfte nicht sein … Er hatte doch bereits genug Unheil angerichtet … _> Und — wenn doch …?<_ Voller Panik wollte sie aufspringen, doch ein entrüstetes »Miiiaaauu!!!« ließ sie in der Bewegung innehalten.

Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick aus gelben Augen traf sie.

»Entschuldige, Krummbein.« Reumütig nahm sie die Hand von seinem Schwanz und streichelte ihren leise vor sich hin knurrenden Kater sanft.

 _> Denk’ nach!<_, befahl sie sich. _> Du hast dich immer auf deinen Verstand verlassen können, also denk’ nach!<_

Sie ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und lehnte den Kopf gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. Sie schloss die Augen und begann, sich an die Auseinandersetzung mit Albus Dumbledore am Morgen der Letzten Schlacht zu erinnern. Dabei versuchte sie, sich nicht nur die gesprochenen Worte, sondern auch den jeweiligen Gesichtsausdruck des alten Schulleiters ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Auch wenn sie Harry gegenüber etwas anderes behauptet hatte, so war sie danach vollkommen überzeugt gewesen, dass Dumbledore sie mit vielen seiner Aussagen belogen hatte.

Diese Anhörung heute, und gerade die Erwähnung des Unbrechbaren Eides, was für sie einem Verrat an Severus gleichkam, hatte ihren Verdacht bestärkt, dass ihre innere Stimme sie nicht getäuscht hatte. Da war noch viel mehr! _> Doch konnte es noch etwas Schlimmeres geben, als das, was Dumbledore jetzt bereits zugegeben hatte?<_ Es konnte nicht sein, dass er Severus noch mehr angetan hatte — durfte nicht sein!

Erst jetzt merkte Hermione, dass sie aufgehört hatte, ihren Kater zu streicheln und sich ihre Finger bei dieser Vorstellung schmerzhaft ineinander verkrallt hatten. Sie verspürte nur einen Wunsch. Sie musste noch einmal mit Dumbledore reden, wollte ihn erneut zur Rede stellen. Und wenn sie herausfinden sollte, dass ihr Verdacht sich bestätigen würde... Merlin, dann wäre ihr Ausbruch nach der Letzten Schlacht in Dumbledores ehemaligem Büro im Vergleich dazu nur ein laues Lüftchen gewesen. Das Problem bestand nur darin, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, unter welchem Vorwand sie jetzt nach Hogwarts apparieren könnte, um ihm — oder besser gesagt seinem Portrait — einen unangekündigten und wahrscheinlich wenig willkommenen Besuch abzustatten. Das, was sie jetzt ganz dringend brauchte, war ein Plan.

Sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, als es plötzlich an ihrer Schlafzimmertür klopfte, dass Krummbein dieses Mal sogar kurz fauchte und sie erneut mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick musterte, als ihre Finger sich vor Schreck in seinem Fell verfingen. »Herein.«

Harry steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. »Dürfen wir?«

»Harry, was …?«, nahm Hermione Anlauf zu fragen, als sich die Tür ein Stück weiter öffnete und sie hinter Harry Severus entdeckte. Er schien extrem angespannt, und sie wusste sofort, dass ihm irgendetwas zweifellos Sorgen machte.

In Harrys Stimme schwang ein merkwürdiger Unterton mit, auf den sie sich keinen Reim machen konnte, als er sagte: »Wir wollen nach Hogwarts. Zu Dumbledore!« Seine Finger spielten unbewusst mit einem Knopf an seiner Robe, er war unkonzentriert und fahrig.

Sie grinste innerlich erleichtert. Damit wurde ihr der Vorwand sogar frei Haus geliefert, nach dem sie gesucht hatte. »Dumbledore …?«, fragte sie leise und beobachtete dabei die beiden Männer vor sich wachsam. Langsam schob sie die Beine vom Bett und stand auf, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Severus mischte sich ein, bevor Harry den Mund öffnen konnte, um zu antworten. »Nach meiner Einschätzung gehörten Sie sicherlich zu den wenigen Menschen im Gerichtssaal Zehn, denen nicht entgangen sein dürfte, dass es eine offengebliebene Frage gibt«, sagte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

Hermione wurde sich plötzlich mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, dass auch Severus die seltsame Wortwahl im letzten Satz der Zeugenaussage von Albus Dumbledore nicht entgangen war. Die Worte _‘Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen.’_ hatten also nicht nur bei ihr einen merkwürdig Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Sie begann langsam zu erahnen, dass Severus befürchtete, dass Dumbledore noch einen weiteren von ihm bisher nicht eingestandenen Verrat an ihm begangen hatte. Für einen Augenblick presste sie fest die Lippen zusammen.

Sie erkannte sehr schnell, dass seine Verbitterung nicht ihr persönlich, sondern der Angelegenheit an sich galt, und schnaubte laut. »Wenn Sie auf Dumbledores letzten Satz anspielen … Ich hatte vorhin die Befürchtung, dass ein einzelnes Wort gefehlt hat. Vielleicht _‘hier’_ oder _‘jetzt’_. Und doch habe ich bis eben noch gehofft, mich geirrt zu haben …«, gab sie sehr leise und nachdenklich zu.

Doch Severus schüttelte bedauernd und beinahe unmerklich den Kopf. »Leider nicht. Gehen wir.«

*'*'*'*'* 

Als sie das Büro des Schulleiters betraten, schlief Dumbledore in seinem gemalten Sessel. Dafür wurden sie von Phineas Nigellus Black mit Argusaugen beobachtet, der für einen Moment säuerlich die Lippen zusammenkniff, als er Hermione erblickte.

»Aha, da kommt meine kleine Entführerin«, bemerkte er mit feinem Spott in der Stimme. »Leider musste ich bei meinem letzten Ausflug in mein altes Zuhause feststellen, dass sich die Lichtverhältnisse in Ihrer Tasche immer noch nicht wesentlich verbessert haben. Obwohl — nein. So reizend der Anblick Ihrer Unterwäsche auch ist …«

Hermione schlug die Hand vor den Mund. »Ich habe Sie vergessen!? Es tut mir leid, Schulleiter Black. Sobald wir nachher wieder an den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt sind, werde ich Ihr Portrait wieder an seinen alten Platz hängen«, versprach sie zerknirscht und mit hochrotem Kopf.

»Nun …«, er studierte alle vier Ankömmlinge forschend, »Trotzdem wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass Ihr Besuch meiner Wenigkeit gilt«, erklärte er dann süffisant.

»Das ist korrekt.« Minerva presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, als sie an den sich vermutlich als unangenehm herausstellenden Grund ihres Besuches erinnert wurde. Sie beschwor vier Sessel herauf und ließ diese vor Dumbledores Portrait schweben, um sie dort abzustellen. »Albus, du musst nicht so tun, als ob du immer noch schläfst«, sagte sie laut und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Bis auf Severus, der demonstrativ stehen blieb, folgten die anderen ihrem Beispiel.

Albus Dumbledore öffnete seine Augen. »Minerva, welche Freude.« Dann erblickte er die drei anderen und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. »Ich hatte nicht erwartet, jemanden von euch heute noch zu sehen«, seufzte er.

»Dann hättest du es dir vorhin verkneifen müssen, deine Worte derartig sorgsam zu wählen«, antwortete Severus hart.

»Aber, mein Junge …«

Severus schaute ihn bitter an. »Spar’ es dir, Albus. Ich war niemals ‘dein Junge’.«

»Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, Severus«, begehrte Albus auf. »Ich habe immer nur das Beste für dich gewollt! Ganz sicher habe ich dabei Fehler gemacht, gravierende Fehler sogar …«

»Oh ja, Albus, ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie sehr du immer mein Bestes gewollt hast!!! Das war mit Sicherheit auch der Grund für deine aufmunternden Worte in jener Nacht, in der Sirius Black mich in die Heulende Hütte gelockt hat«, unterbrach Severus ihn schneidend und mit triefendem Sarkasmus. »Ausgerechnet ich hätte keinerlei Recht, ihnen das zukünftige Leben zu verbauen. Es wären doch Jungen aus gutem Hause, Gryffindors. Sie hätten sich doch nichts Böses dabei gedacht, die guten Jungs. Es wäre doch nur ein Dummer-Jungen-Streich gewesen. Und ich hätte es doch regelrecht herausgefordert mit meiner Slytherin-Arroganz, meinen Provokationen und der Vorliebe für Dunkle Magie. Ich war sechzehn, Albus, nicht sechsunddreißig!«

»Aber, Severus, ich wollte doch nur …«

»Egal, was diese wunderbaren Jungen aus gutem Hause auch immer getan hätten, sie wären niemals der Schule verwiesen worden. Du hast sie immer in Schutz genommen. Das Opfer war ja nur der eigenwillige schmuddelige Slytherin, den keine Bestrafung, keine Ächtung dazu bringen konnte, fügsam zu sein. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie es ist, miterleben zu müssen, dass die Wärme in der Stimme und das Zwinkern in den Augen des einzigen Menschen, dessen Wohlwollen und Aufmerksamkeit du erringen möchtest, immer dann erlischt, wenn dieser Mann sich dir zuwendet. Dass es immer nur deinen Feinden gilt, denen, die dich noch tiefer in den Boden stampfen wollen, als du es ohnehin schon bist, die dir zum Schluss auch noch das Letzte nehmen, an dem dein Herz hängt.

Ich war erst elf, als ich deine Hilfe wirklich gebraucht hätte. Die Prellungen, Striemen und all die anderen Dinge. Du hast es bewusst übersehen, wie du mich vollkommen bewusst übersehen hast. Ungewollt, ungeliebt, nicht Wert der Zuwendung des Mannes, dem das Wohlergehen jedes anderen Schülers und jeder Schülerin in Hogwarts am Herzen lag. Du hattest mich doch schon abgeschrieben, bevor ich auch nur einen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hatte, und den letzten Ausschlag gab die Tatsache, dass mich der Hut nach Slytherin geschickt hat.«

Voller Entsetzen beugten sich die drei anderen in ihren Sesseln nach vorn. Alle hatten in den letzten Sekunden einen tiefen Einblick in Severus’ Vergangenheit in Hogwarts erhalten, und zwar auf die sehr unschönen Seiten. Die beiden jungen Leute konnten nur hilflos und mit wachsender Bestürzung seinen Schilderungen lauschen, während Minerva auf erschreckende Weise vor Augen geführt bekam, wie die Behandlung durch Albus auf Severus gewirkt haben musste. Scham durchflutete sie erneut, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass auch sie selbst sich ihm gegenüber kaum besser verhalten hatte.

Hermiones Herz hatte sich bei Severus’ Darstellung der damaligen Ereignisse schmerzhaft zusammengekrampft. Wie hatte ein Albus Dumbledore es über sich gebracht, einen kleinen Jungen so rigoros von sich zu stoßen? Sie dachte nicht zum ersten Mal an eine der Erinnerungen, von denen Harry ihr erst nach seiner letzten Okklumentik-Stunde bei Severus (nachdem er gnadenlos von ihm hinausgeworfen worden war) erzählt hatte. Als sie das erste Mal davon gehört hatte, hatte sie sich letztendlich damit zu trösten versucht, dass der damals vierjährige Severus Snape als Elfjähriger nach Hogwarts gekommen war und hier sicherlich neben Wissen auch Freude und eine Art Ersatzfamilie gefunden hatte. Doch offensichtlich hatte sie sich geirrt.

Auch Dumbledore starrte ihn voller Horror an, bei dem Hermione nicht wusste, ob sie seine Reaktion für echt halten sollte. »Oh, nein! Du hast da bestimmt etwas missverstanden. Es ist so lange her …«

»Ach, Albus … _bitte_. Du musst nicht versuchen, die Tatsachen zu bestreiten. Es war genau das, was du zu erreichen suchtest«, gab er freudlos zurück. »Was war der Auslöser? Dass ich bereits als Elfjähriger mehr Dunkle Flüche beherrscht habe als ein Siebtklässler? Dass meine Reinblüter-Großeltern Anhänger des Dunklen Lords waren? Meine schäbige schmuddelige Erscheinung? Oder meine Nase?«

»Aber, Severus … Um Merlins willen, ich wollte dir niemals den Eindruck vermitteln … Es tut mir leid, Severus, so furchtbar leid.« Albus Stimme klang so gefühlsbetont, dass es beinahe schon wieder theatralisch wirkte.

Doch Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. »So gern ich dir auch glauben würde, Albus, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass du genau das systematisch zu Ende geführt hast, was du beabsichtigt hattest. Ich habe mich nicht getäuscht, weder damals noch heute. Hätte ich noch Zweifel gehabt, so hätte mich der heutige Tag eines Besseren belehrt.«

»Was meinst du?«, fragte Dumbledore mit gerunzelter Stirn. Doch in seinen gemalten Augen war bereits eine Vorahnung drohenden Unheils zu erkennen, welche das vertraute Zwinkern längst verdrängt hatte.

»Das weißt du doch ganz genau, Albus. Was hast du mir über all die Jahre und selbst heute noch verschwiegen?« Die Frage war so leise gestellt worden, dass die anderen drei sehr genau hinhören mussten, um sie zu verstehen.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte Hermione, dass Minerva McGonagall ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst hatte. Ihr üblicherweise bereits strenger Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nun eine unterschwellige Gereiztheit, die Hermione bei ihrer alten Professorin nur einmal erlebt hatte: Im Umgang mit Dolores Umbridge während Hermiones fünftem Schuljahr.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Hermione entgegen besserem Wissen immer noch gehofft, dass sie sich alle geirrt hatten, dass Dumbledore bei seiner Vorliebe zum Manipulieren von Menschen nicht noch mehr unsichtbare Grenzen überschritten hatte. Diese Hoffnung hegte sie nicht für ihren eigenen Seelenfrieden, sondern für Severus. Doch ganz tief in ihrem Inneren war sie überzeugt davon, dass sie den Unterton in Dumbledores Stimme während der Anhörung richtig gedeutet hatte. Auch Hermione presste nun für einen Augenblick die Lippen zusammen und richtete ihren Blick auf Dumbledore.

»Du irrst dich wirklich, Severus«, antwortete Dumbledore eindringlich. Er versuchte dabei, so viel Überzeugung wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen. »Da gibt es nichts weiter. Was ich bereits zugegeben habe, ist, dass ich Veritaserum eingesetzt habe, und das ist allein schon schlimm genug.«

Doch Severus ließ sich seinen Argwohn nicht so einfach ausreden, noch ließ er sich beirren. »Es geht nicht um das, was du bereits zugegeben hast! Ich kenne dich, alter Mann. Du kannst mich nicht mehr täuschen. All die Jahre habe ich geglaubt, dass der Unbrechbare Eid deine letzten Zweifel zerstreut haben würde. Jetzt jedoch weiß ich, dass ich dir niemals hätte trauen dürfen. Ich will die Wahrheit, Albus, die Wahrheit, egal wie sie aussieht!«

»Severus …« Albus Dumbledore klang beschwörend. »Du kennst die Wahrheit. Wir haben doch beide unser Leben in den Dienst des ‘Greater Good’ gestellt, zum Wohlergehen der magischen Gemeinschaft. Wir haben immer gewusst, dass wir Opfer bringen müssen, vielleicht sogar große Opfer, möglicherweise sogar größere, als wir ursprünglich bereit waren zu erbringen. Und doch wir waren uns immer einig, dass diese Welt es wert ist, dass wir dafür kämpfen …«

»Hör’ auf zu schwafeln, Albus«, unterbrach Severus ihn grollend. »Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich mit diesem banalen Geschwätz von den wirklich wichtigen Dingen ablenken kannst, dann irrst _du_ dich. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass das, was in der Anhörung zur Sprache kam, nicht alles sein kann. Dein Verhalten hat dich verraten.«

»Lass’ dir von diesen Leuten hier keinen Nargel ins Ohr setzen, Severus. Niemand will dich verletzen, und ich am allerwenigsten. Ich hätte niemals etwas getan …« Er hielt mitten im Satz inne, als er begriff, dass er gerade einen großen taktischen Fehler begangen hatte. Dass ausgerechnet er sehr viel getan hatte, was Severus tief verletzt haben musste und noch tiefer verletzen würde, wenn er die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr, versuchte er dagegen entschieden aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen.

Severus wurde noch eine Nuance blasser. »Mir braucht niemand etwas einzureden, Albus. Und lass diese drei hier aus dem Spiel! Sie sind wahrscheinlich die Einzigen in diesem Raum, denen ich völlig vertrauen kann. Bei dir bin ich mir sicher, dass ich es nicht kann. Also, was hast du noch getan, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ein getreuer Diener für deine gerechte Sache bin?«, knurrte er ungehalten.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. »Nichts, Severus, ich habe _nichts_ getan. Du solltest mich wirklich besser kennen«, versuchte er es noch einmal.

»Gerade weil ich dich besser kenne, weiß ich, dass in deinem letzten Satz am Ende der Anhörung ein kleines Wort gefehlt hat. Nun, wir sind hier — und ich bin mir sicher, dass du uns seit der Sekunde erwartet hast, in der du dein Portrait im Ministerium verlassen hast. Wir alle sind hier, um zu erfahren, welche feige, niederträchtige, hinterhältige Perfidie du nicht den Mut hattest, in der Öffentlichkeit zuzugeben.«

»Severus … bitte …« Nicht nur Albus Dumbledores Stimme, sondern auch seine Augen flehten geradezu darum, die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Harry schluckte schwer, da er sich schmerzlich an die Szene auf dem Astronomie-Turm erinnert fühlte. »Bitte … beschwöre nicht die Geister der Vergangenheit wieder herauf. Lass es darauf beruhen.«

Doch Severus ließ sich nicht erweichen. »Nein, Albus. Deine Schonzeit ist vorbei. Ich will die Wahrheit!«

Albus fuhr sich schicksalsergeben mit der Hand über das gemalte Gesicht. Seine Züge zeigten ein Ausmaß an Resignation, das niemand jemals bei ihm erlebt hatte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag früher oder später kommen würde, und hatte doch stets aus ganzem Herzen gehofft, dass er niemals käme. Damals hatte er erst im Nachhinein erkannt, welchen perfiden Schachzug er gerade ausgeführt hatte. Eine Zeit lang hatten ihn Schuld- und Schamgefühle geplagt, doch hatte er es nach einer Weile geschafft, diese Emotionen erfolgreich in den Hintergrund zu verdrängen. Vom ersten Tag an hatte er tief in seinem Inneren befürchtet, dass sich all dies irgendwann als schwerwiegender Fehler herausstellen würde. Später hatte er versucht, sich wenigstens vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen, dass er alles nur dem ‘Greater Good’ untergeordnet hatte. Heute jedoch erkannte er die Würdelosigkeit seiner Handlung, etwas, das er sich früher niemals hatte eingestehen wollen.

Dumbledore schwieg bereits so lange, dass sich keiner der Anwesenden mehr der Illusion hingab, es würde sich alles in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Minerva McGonagalls Hände hatten zu zittern begonnen, ein deutliches äußeres Anzeichen ihrer Anspannung. Harry hatte die Finger ineinander verkrampft und Hermione presste die Zähne hart auf ihre Unterlippe, bis ein Metallgeschmack in ihrem Mund ihr signalisierte, dass sie sie blutig gebissen hatte. Sekunden zogen wie Ewigkeiten vorbei. Nur Severus schien nach außen hin die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Doch jeder wusste, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Hermione konnte zwar sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie glaubte anhand seiner Körperhaltung erkennen zu können, wie angespannt er in Wirklichkeit war. Auch wenn niemand in diesem Raum es zugeben würde, sie empfanden alle eine tiefe Besorgnis vor der aufgrund des lang anhaltenden Schweigens zu vermutenden Tragweite der Enthüllungen.

Als Albus Dumbledore seine Augen wieder öffnete und sein Blick sich auf Severus heftete, konnten sie darin Schmerz, tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit und Scham lesen. »Was ich getan habe, Severus, kann ich mit nichts rechtfertigen. Es ist unentschuldbar. Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass es ein langer Weg zu dieser Erkenntnis war … Noch im Juni des vergangenen Jahres habe ich meine damalige Entscheidung nicht eine Sekunde infrage gestellt. So lange ich lebte, habe ich keinen Gedanken dahingehend verschwendet, ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe versucht, meine Handlungsweise damit zu verteidigen, dass ich glaubte, diese Sicherheit haben zu müssen. Nicht für mich persönlich, sondern für die magische Gemeinschaft … für das ‘Greater Good’, wenn du so willst …« Er hielt für einen Moment inne, und es schien, als ob er gegen sich selbst kämpfen würde.

»Heute weiß ich, dass ich mir selbst etwas eingeredet habe. Meine Motive waren keineswegs so hehr, wie ich vorgab — zumindest nicht nur. Zu einem gewissen Teil wollte ich dich bestrafen, für deine Zugehörigkeit zu Voldemort, deine Fehde gegen die vier jungen Gryffindors, deine Arroganz. Du warst immer so slytherin. Ich geriet in einen Teufelskreis, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab«, gestand er leise ein.

Hermione hatte bei seinen Worten aufgekeucht und war aufgesprungen, um sich neben Severus zu stellen. »Wie konnten Sie!«, brach es aus ihr heraus, »In der Zeit der Marauders war er nur ein Kind. Und egal wie slytherin er gewesen sein mag, es waren schließlich vier gegen einen«, fauchte sie.

Auch Harry hatte sich erhoben. In seinem Gesicht stand Bestürzung geschrieben. »Wenn ich etwas in diesen letzten paar Monaten gelernt habe, dann, dass mein Dad und seine Freunde ganz gewiss nicht die großartigen Jungs gewesen sind, als die sie mir gegenüber immer dargestellt wurden. Ich habe Ihnen früher niemals geglaubt, Professor Snape, wenn Sie meinen Dad als arrogant und blasiert bezeichnet haben, aber … So ungern ich es auch zugebe, er war häufig abscheulich und verdammt selbstherrlich, ja … zum Teil wirklich grausam.«

Niemals zuvor hatte Harry eine dermaßen harsche Kritik an seinem Vater oder dessen Freunden geäußert. Und nicht nur das. In der Vergangenheit hatte er immer, wenn Severus Snape sich angemaßt hatte, die Marauders zu kritisieren oder — mochten seine Gründe auch noch so eigennützig sein — versucht hatte, Harry die Wahrheit über seinen Vater zu erzählen, diese Kritik auf Missgunst und persönlichen Hass geschoben, war aufgebracht und wütend geworden.

Gerade Hermione wusste, wie sehr Harry aufgrund der Erzählungen von Remus, aber in erster Linie von Sirius, sich ein Idealbild von seinen Eltern geschaffen hatte. Sirius hatte die Vergangenheit der Marauders in den schillerndsten Farben ausgemalt, hatte besonders James regelrecht glorifiziert. Die ersten hässlichen Risse hatte dieses Bild erhalten, als Harry während seiner letzten Okklumentik-Stunde bei Severus eigenmächtig in das Denkarium eingetaucht war und mit eigenen Augen die grausame Handlungsweise seines Vaters hatte beobachten müssen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er erkennen müssen, dass Severus — obwohl dieser sicherlich nicht uneigennützig gehandelt hatte — ihm die Wahrheit über seinen Vater gesagt hatte.

Da sie jedoch seit Weihnachten miterlebt hatte, dass Harry in rasantem Tempo erwachsen geworden war und nun auch seinen Vater so sah, wie er wirklich gewesen war, wurde sie von seinen Worten nicht überrascht. Doch Minerva McGonagall starrte ihn sprachlos an, während Severus sich mit einem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herumdrehte. Albus Dumbledore öffnete den Mund, vermutlich, um dem Jungen-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte energisch zu widersprechen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor.

»Wir sind nicht hier, um über meinen Dad zu diskutieren. Ich denke, Sie schulden Professor Snape immer noch eine Antwort … wenn nicht gar mehr«, bemerkte er nachdrücklich, obwohl die letzten Worte kaum hörbar waren.

Dumbledore sah ihn scharf an, schwieg jedoch und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Severus zu. Er blickte zu Boden. Man konnte erkennen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich zu überwinden. »Wie ich sagte …«, begann er, seufzte dann jedoch tief auf, »… ich bin nicht mehr wirklich stolz darauf …«

»Was hast du getan?« Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, das aus Severus’ Kehle kam. Hermione spürte die unerträgliche Anspannung seines Körpers, und nackte Angst kroch langsam in ihr hinauf, eine Beklemmung, die auch Severus zu fühlen schien. Ohne dass es ihr bewusst wurde, griff sie nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

Dumbledore strich sich freudlos durch den Bart. »In jener Nacht, als du den Unbrechbaren Eid abgelegt hast, war diese … Demütigung für mich immer noch nicht genug. Ich wollte die absolute Kontrolle über die Situation, über dich, um dich lenken zu können, wohin immer ich dich auch haben wollte. Du warst erst einundzwanzig, ein unberechenbarer Slytherin. Voldemort war verschwunden, die Potters tot. Ich wollte nicht alles verlieren, worauf ich all die Jahre hingearbeitet hatte …«

»Was! Hast! Du! Getan?« Abgehackte, nüchterne Worte, mit einer Stimme ausgesprochen, die sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren fremd klang.

»Als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, dich zu nötigen, einen Unbrechbaren Eid abzulegen … «

»Was hast du getan, um dir meine Loyalität zu sichern?« Eisige Kälte sprach aus Severus Frage. Seine Finger krampften sich um Hermiones Hand, bis er begriff, dass er ihr damit Schmerzen zufügen musste, obwohl sie keinen Ton von sich gab.

Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick nun direkt auf Severus. Beschämung und Schuldbewusstsein schienen ihn zu übermannen und er schaffte es nicht, den Blickkontakt zu halten. »Es gibt einen sehr alten Zauber …«, begann er. »Kaum jemand ist heute noch im Besitz des Wissens um seine Existenz. Dieser Zauberspruch bindet denjenigen, der damit belegt wird an den, der ihn wirft. Er … versieht den Zauberer oder die Hexe mit … der absoluten Macht über ein anderes menschliches Wesen …« Seine Stimme erstarb.

Hermione erstarrte innerlich. Sie spürte, wie jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Diese Worte klangen einfach zu vertraut in ihren Ohren. Konnte es sein, dass er …? Sollte er wirklich …? Nein, dazu war er nicht fähig, egal, was sie ihm vor ein paar Wochen unterstellt hatte. Sicher, er hatte in seinem Leben auch weit reichende Fehler begangen, aber er würde nicht so weit gegangen sein, Severus mit _diesem_ Zauber zu unterjochen. Abgesehen davon war er ein Anhänger Weißer Magie, lehnte entschieden alles ab, was mit der Dunklen Seite zusammenhing, was es unwahrscheinlich machte, dass er Severus seinen Willen aufgezwungen haben sollte. Obwohl — die Motivation im Augenblick des Werfens des Zauberspruches war entscheidend … Für einen Moment versank die Welt um sie herum, und sie hörte nur noch das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Oh, Merlin … bitte nicht …

Dumbledore räusperte sich. »In jener Nacht warf ich diesen Zauber, um dich an mich zu binden, solange ich leben würde, um die absolute Kontrolle über dich und deine Handlungen zu erhalten. Der Zauber, _Coniunctio perpetua_ …«

»Neiiiin!!!« Zeitgleich schrieen zwei der Anwesenden in diesem Büro unterdrückt auf, was Dumbledore perplex die Stirn runzeln ließ.

»Du verdammter alter Narr!«, zischte der Dritte im selben Moment. »Was gab dir das Recht …«

Severus erinnerte sich jäh an die zweite Tätowierung auf seinem Schulterblatt, die er bisher erfolgreich aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt und für die er bis heute keine Erklärung gefunden hatte. Sie stammte nicht von einem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch durch Hermione, sein Leben zu retten, wie er nun voller Entsetzen begriff. Im Gegenteil …

»Sie kennen diesen Zauberspruch?«, wandte sich Albus in diesem Moment geradezu fassungslos an Hermione und Harry, die ihn erschüttert und sprachlos über so viel Unverfrorenheit anstarrten. »Wie ist das möglich …?«, flüsterte er.

Hermione glaubte, Dumbledores Anblick kaum noch ertragen zu können. Die letzten Minuten hatten ihr regelrecht den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Die Erklärung des alten Schulleiters, dem sie über so viele Jahre hinweg blind vertraut hatte, fühlte sich für sie an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie spürte, wie sich Severus Finger noch stärker um ihre Hand krampften. Um wieviel härter musste Severus die Erkenntnis treffen, dass alles eine einzige Lüge gewesen war.

Und es war noch schlimmer. Hatte sie selbst diesen Zauber einzig und allein aus dem Grund geworfen, um ein Leben zu retten, so war nach allem, was Dumbledore bisher gestanden hatte, dessen Motivation für die Anwendung des Zaubers weder wohlgesonnen noch hehr. Sie blickte in die Augen des gemalten Dumbledore und konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als sie erkannte, mit welch ungewöhnlicher, ja beinahe krankhafter Intensität dieser sie beobachtete. Irgendetwas war da … irgendetwas … _> Sollte das immer noch nicht alles gewesen sein?<_, dachte sie entsetzt.

Innerlich vor den etwaigen Konsequenzen ihrer Antwort zitternd, setzte sie nun alles auf eine Karte. »Ich bin der Ansicht, Sie sollten sich zuerst mit Professor Snape über das auseinandersetzen, was Sie getan haben. Abgesehen davon habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das immer noch nicht alles war. Sie sollten erst die ganze Geschichte erzählen, bevor ich eventuell — und ich meine eventuell — Ihre Frage beantworte, Dumbledore«, sagte sie kalt.

»Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Miss Granger?«, fragte Albus Dumbledore leise, jedoch extrem angespannt. Wie schon in der Anhörung heute Nachmittag begann er seinen Nasenrücken zu massieren, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

Doch Hermione erkannte auch den argwöhnischen und eindeutig nervösen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der ihre insgeheim gehegte Vermutung untermauerte, gegen deren Bewahrheitung sie sich innerlich im Interesse von Severus mit aller Kraft sträubte, dass sie auf der richtigen Spur war. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich müde und ausgelaugt, wollte nicht weiterkämpfen müssen, doch sie wusste, dass ihr keine Wahl blieb.

Sie strich sich erschöpft mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. »Sie haben sich im Endeffekt über jeden ethischen Grundsatz und alle moralischen Bedenken skrupellos hinweggesetzt, Sie sind so weit gegangen, um Ihre Interessen zu wahren — ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Sie auch vor der letzten Konsequenz nicht zurückgeschreckt sind — auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie diese aussieht und ich mich davor fürchte, die Wahrheit darüber zu erfahren.«

Der gemalte Dumbledore sah sie lange und beinahe mitleidig an. Dann nickte er kaum wahrnehmbar. »Also gut, Miss Granger …« Auch er klang müde und ausgebrannt. »… Sie haben Recht … Es war damit nicht vorbei … Ich habe mir über viele Jahre Sorgen gemacht, was geschehen würde, wenn ich unerwartet — unter welchen Umständen auch immer — sterben würde. Dann, vor etwa zehn Jahren … nun, damals fand ich endlich eine Möglichkeit, die mir eine gewisse Beruhigung verschaffte … die Möglichkeit, die Kontrolle über diesen Zauber im Augenblick meines Todes auf … auf einen anderen Menschen überzuleiten.«

Severus, der die gesamte Zeit über seinen Blick auf Hermione gerichtet hatte, zuckte zusammen. Mit einem Ruck fuhr sein Kopf zu Dumbledore herum, sein Gesicht nun leichenblass. »An wen hast du mich verkauft?«, fauchte er.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	27. Aftermatch – Nachspiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Vergangenheit holt jeden irgendwann ein …

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Die Vergangenheit holt jeden irgendwann ein …

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

Kapitel 27 — Aftermatch – Nachspiel

 

»Ich habe dich nicht _verkauft_ , Severus«, erwiderte Dumbledore hilflos.

»Ach nein? Wie würdest du es dann nennen? Du weißt, welche Auswirkungen dieser Fluch haben kann! Also, an wen?«, zischte Severus, während er Hermiones Hand losließ und zwei Schritte auf das Portrait zuging.

»So beruhige dich doch, Severus. _Bitte_ …«

»Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht beruhigen! Wenn du denkst, dass ich diese Angelegenheit einfach so auf sich beruhen lasse …! Dass ich dich einfach so davonkommen lasse …!«

»Das erwarte ich nicht«, gab Dumbledore kleinlaut zu. »Aber du solltest mir wenigstens die Möglichkeit geben, zu erklären …«

»Erklären!?«, fauchte Severus außer sich. »Was gibt es dabei noch zu erklären? Dieser Zauber führt bei einer Motivation wie der deinigen geradewegs in die Sklaverei. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest: Du kannst damit das Opfer dieses Fluches zu allem zwingen, wonach es dich gelüstet. Nicht umsonst gilt dieser Zauberspruch insgeheim als der Vierte Unverzeihliche Fluch. Womöglich möchtest du auch noch, dass ich deine ach so ehrlich gemeinte Entschuldigung annehme …? Vergiss es!!!« Er schwieg einen Moment, erwartungsvoll, ehe er dann hinzusetzte: »Nun …? Ich warte …! An wen also hast du mich verkauft?«

»Severus …« Albus schloss für einen Moment unglücklich seine gemalten Augen. »Ich habe lange gerade über diesen Aspekt des Fluches nachgedacht, Severus, das musst du mir glauben und — der Gedanke, einen Anderen als Träger einzusetzen, ist mir nicht leicht gefallen. Doch ich brauchte diese Absicherung, auch über meinen Tod hinaus, für das Greater Good. Du musst mir einfach _glauben,_ Severus!!!«, versuchte er sich eindringlich und mit Nachdruck zu rechtfertigen.

Doch Severus war für gerade diese nichtssagenden wie auch immer gearteten Argumente nicht mehr zugänglich, obwohl Hermione sich sicher war, dass auch jede andere, wie auch immer geartete Rechtfertigung bei ihm zu Recht auf taube Ohren stoßen würde. »Wie tief bist du gesunken, Albus! Du kannst dir dein ‘Greater Good’ in die Barthaare schmieren, alter Mann! Ich glaube gar nichts mehr, schon gar nicht dir!«, hörte Hermione ihn vor sich hinmurmeln.

Auch sie konnte über Dumbledores enormes Pathos innerlich nur die Augen verdrehen. Glaubte er selbst denn wirklich daran, dass dieses ‘Greater Good’ seine moralisch äußerst bedenklichen und zum Teil verwerflichen Handlungsweisen — und das nicht nur Severus gegenüber — rechtfertigen oder sogar legitimieren könnte, dass irgendjemand sie deshalb billigen würde, weil er sie im Namen des ‘Greater Good’ begangen hatte? Für vieles, was in und um diesen Krieg herum geschehen war, würde es niemals eine Entschuldigung geben. Es war den davon Betroffenen gegenüber unverantwortlich gewesen und Hermione bezweifelte ebenfalls, dass irgendeiner von ihnen ihm jemals vergeben würde.

»Kommen Sie endlich zur Sache, Professor«, entfuhr es ihr entnervt.

»Albus!!!« Auch Minerva McGonagall verlor langsam die Geduld, wie man anhand des beschwörenden Klangs ihrer Stimme unschwer erkennen konnte.

Dumbledore nickte langsam. »Wie ich sagte, habe ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Zauber auf eine andere Person als Träger überzuleiten. Doch lange Zeit fand ich niemanden, dem ich diese Aufgabe mit gutem Gewissen aufbürden konnte. Dann, vor sieben Jahren, glaubte ich endlich, die rettende Idee zu haben — den Menschen gefunden zu haben, dem ich ohne sein Wissen den Zauber anvertrauen könnte: Harry Potter.«

Minerva hatte entsetzt aufgekeucht und selbst Severus, der während seiner jahrelangen Spionagetätigkeit nur durch eiserne Selbstbeherrschung hatte überleben können, gelang es nicht länger, diese Beherrschung aufrechtzuerhalten. »NEIIIIN!!!!!« Sein Aufschrei war markerschütternd. » _Nein!_ Bitte nicht! Nicht _Potter_!«

Harrys Gesicht hatte in dem Moment, als Dumbledore seinen Namen aussprach, jegliche Farbe verloren. »Wie konnten Sie …!? Ihnen war doch bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn damals verabscheut habe …!«, krächzte er. »Ich habe ihn gehasst …!«

Severus hatte schon kurz nach dem Beginn des letzten Schuljahres — seinem ersten als Schulleiter an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei — keine Illusionen mehr über Dumbledores Machenschaften gehegt, hatte schon relativ zeitig — wenn auch nicht rechtzeitig genug — erkannt, dass sie alle von ihm wie Marionetten an Fäden geführt worden waren. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren jedoch heute, erst während der Anhörung, und dann in den letzten Minuten hier im Büro des Schulleiters noch übertroffen worden. Jetzt brachte der alte Mann mit einem letzten Rundumschlag auch das noch ins Wanken, was von Severus’ gesamtem Weltbild nach der Anhörung übrig geblieben war, und nun zu guter Letzt auch zum Einsturz. So viele Jahre hatte er mit diesem Mann gearbeitet — oder doch wohl eher _neben_ ihm. Für eine Weile hatte Severus sogar geglaubt — ehrlich geglaubt — sich Albus’ Vertrauen verdient zu haben. Auch, wenn dies nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war …

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder, Albus? Du hast _was_?«, mischte sich nun auch Minerva McGonagall ein. Sie war im ersten Moment fassungslos aufgesprungen, starrte nun auf den gemalten Dumbledore in seinem Portrait, als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Eine Ader an ihrem Hals pochte heftig, als sie zischte: »Ich dachte, ich hätte dich gekannt, Albus. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre ich für dich bedingungslos in den Tod gegangen. Aber jetzt beginne ich ganz langsam zu begreifen, dass ich dich zu keiner Zeit wirklich gekannt habe, dass du niemandem von uns jemals ehrliches Vertrauen entgegengebracht hast.«

Noch niemals zuvor hatte Hermione sie dermaßen außer sich vor Zorn erlebt. Sie sah, wie McGonagall ihrem alten Weggefährten demonstrativ den Rücken zuwandte und mit Tränen in den Augen Severus anblickte. »Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Severus.«

Severus konnte nicht antworten. Seine Kehle war als Ergebnis dieses neuerlichen mentalen Schocks wie zugeschnürt. Er hatte niemals geahnt, zu welchen Winkelzügen dieser Mann, den er viele Jahre als Freund und Mentor betrachtet hatte, fähig war. Welch seinem honorigen Gehabe widersprechende kriminelle Energie steckte in einem dermaßen perfiden Plan, den Albus — wie er selbst zugegeben hatte — offensichtlich über so viele Jahre hinweg erfolgreich verwirklicht hatte. In einem kurzen Moment zogen zwanzig Jahre seines Lebens an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Und plötzlich musste er feststellen, dass er nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, welche seiner Entscheidungen er selbst getroffen hatte, und welche Entscheidungen auf dem Willen des alten Mannes oder … des Jungen-der-überlebt-hatte beruhten.

Für Severus bedeutete der Umstand, dass nun Harry Potter über sein Leben bestimmen konnte, den Absturz in ein weiteres tiefes seelisches Trauma. Seit einem Jahr war er an den Sohn seines Erzfeindes gebunden und dieser Sachverhalt war, gemäß den eindeutigen und übereinstimmenden Aussagen in den Büchern, nicht umkehrbar — der Horror würde für ihn niemals ein Ende finden. Ausgeliefert auf Gedeih und Verderb! Er schauderte. Und doch — dieser Junge war auch Lilys Sohn. Severus wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, aber vielleicht … Vielleicht gab es noch einen schwachen Hoffnungsschimmer auf … Erbarmen.

Hermione merkte erst jetzt, dass ihr Mund vor Entsetzen immer noch offen stand. Sie verspürte eine innere Erschütterung, die sie nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte. Sie schloss voller Qual die Augen, doch als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte sich die Szene um sie herum nicht verändert. Mehrmals schüttelte sie den Kopf, als ob sie den Nebel daraus vertreiben wolle, um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können. Instinktiv schloss sie mit zwei Schritten die Distanz zwischen Severus und sich selbst. Ihr Arm schlang sich um seinen Rücken, als wolle sie ihm Kraft geben. Sie starrte Dumbledore an. »Harry …?! Sie haben Harry da hineingezogen? Obwohl Sie wussten, wie Harry zu ihm steht? Oder gerade deshalb …???«, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

Doch Dumbledore hob die Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen. »Es ist niemals dazu gekommen, Miss Granger. Harry war niemals Träger dieses Fluchs«, sagte er leise, während seine Augen voller Überraschung die sich vor seinem Portrait abspielende Szene betrachteten. Im Gegensatz zu Professor McGonagall und Harry, die während ihrer Vorbereitungen auf die heutige Anhörung täglich den immer vertrauter werdenden Umgang zwischen Severus und Hermione hatten beobachten können, war für Albus Dumbledore dieser Anblick — vorsichtig ausgedrückt — ungewohnt. Harry schauderte immer noch, wenn er sich an den Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht erinnerte, als Hermione und Severus sich nach der Urteilsverkündung geküsst hatten. Er war nicht nur für einen Moment über so viel Vertrautheit dieser beiden charakterlich so unterschiedlichen Menschen überrascht gewesen, nein, es hatten sich Fassungslosigkeit, Bestürzung und zu guter letzt Entsetzen widergespiegelt.

Einen Augenblick sah Harry, wie der Portrait-Dumbledore um Kontrolle rang, und sich dann jedoch relativ rasch fing. »Als Harry sein erstes Schuljahr begann, glaubte ich, den geeigneten Kandidaten für mein Vorhaben gefunden zu haben. Wie von mir insgeheim erhofft, versuchte Severus vom ersten Tag an, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Und Harry sprang in der gewünschten Art und Weise darauf an. Ihre gegenseitigen Animositäten und Feindseligkeiten waren der ideale Nährboden für meine Hoffnungen auf eine erfolgreiche Übertragung des Fluches.«

»Hmpf!«

Dumbledore warf Harry einen kurzen tadelnden Blick zu, fuhr dann jedoch unbeirrt fort: »Doch dann geschah etwas, was ich so nicht erwartet hatte, wie ich ehrlicherweise zugeben muss. Die Fluchnarbe, der ich zunächst keine große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, entpuppte sich zu meiner Bestürzung als eine permanente Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und dir, Harry. Diese Verbindung erwies sich als enorm stark, viel zu intensiv für meinen Geschmack. Je länger ich die Geschehnisse beobachtete, umso mehr Zweifel kamen mir. Da es keinen vergleichbaren Fall gab und ich keine Möglichkeit hatte herauszufinden, auf welche Weise die Narbe wirkte und wie weit die Verbindung wirklich reichte, musste ich einsehen, dass mein Plan — zumindest in dieser Hinsicht — gescheitert war. Von deiner Einstellung Severus gegenüber wärst du die ideale Besetzung für meine Pläne gewesen, Harry, doch zu viel hing davon ab und Riddle durfte auf keinen Fall in irgendeiner Form Verdacht schöpfen, was ich nicht hätte ausschließen können, wenn ich den Fluch auf dich übertragen hätte. Es wäre ein unverzeihlicher Fehler gewesen.«

Harry jedoch schüttelte nur sprachlos und voller Abscheu den Kopf.

»Dann haben Sie den Plan also fallengelassen und den Fluch doch auf niemanden anderen übertragen?«, fragte Hermione, während eine Woge aus Erleichterung sie überrollen wollte. Doch Dumbledores nächste Worte wirkten wie ein Eimer mit kaltem Wasser, der über ihrem Kopf ausgeschüttet wurde.

Seine Augen richteten sich sehr nachdenklich auf sie. Er zögerte merklich. »Nun … nein, Miss Granger. Nur die Zielperson hat sich geändert«, antwortete er recht zögerlich, während er kaum merklich mit unbehaglichem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem gemalten Sessel hin und her rutschte.

»Wer, Albus?«, knurrte Severus, während er seine Finger vor Anspannung noch fester um Hermiones Arm schloss.

Albus Dumbledores Augen schienen plötzlich Hermione durchbohren zu wollen. »Erinnern Sie sich noch an Ihr drittes Schuljahr, Miss Granger?«, fragte er sie dann.

Hermione nickte irritiert. »Ja, natürlich, aber …«

»An die Nacht, in der Sie mir den Zeit-Umkehrer zurückgegeben haben?«, unterbrach er sie.

»Wir hatten gerade Sirius und Seidenschnabel gerettet, wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen?« Hermione blickte ihn jetzt ganz offensichtlich verwirrt an. »Was um Merlins willen wollen Sie …?«

»Ich hatte bereits über Monate hinweg darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es arrangieren könnte, Sie allein anzutreffen — ohne Mister Potter und Mister Weasley. Dies war die erste sich bietende Gelegenheit und wie sich erst viel später herausgestellt hat, auch die einzige, die ich jemals haben sollte. Sie saßen damals in dem Sessel dort drüben vor meinem Schreibtisch, erinnern Sie sich?« Dumbledore schien einen Moment seinen Blick in die Vergangenheit gerichtet zu haben, denn auf seinen Lippen spielte ein wehmütiges Lächeln in Erinnerung an die Szene.

»Doch von meiner Seite aus war die Begegnung nicht so harmlos, wie es für Sie vermutlich den Anschein hatte.« Er seufzte tief auf, als er weitersprach. »Nun — gewöhnlich bin ich kein Mensch, der seine Opfer von hinten attackiert, aber … Ich konnte Ihnen damals keine Erklärung dafür geben, was ich im Begriff war zu tun. Zum einen hätte ich mein Geheimnis damit offenbaren müssen — und dazu war ich keinesfalls bereit — zum anderen hatte ich die Befürchtung, von Ihrer Seite aus auf offene Gegenwehr zu treffen. Ich wusste, dass Sie Severus nicht verachteten, aber auch nicht allzu viele positive Gefühle ihm gegenüber hegten. Deshalb ging ich den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes. Sie haben meinen Aktionen nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, so gesehen hatte ich leichtes Spiel.«

»Sie haben … _mich_ … als Träger benutzt?« Hermione war fassungslos. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Irgendetwas musste sie falsch verstanden oder zumindest verpasst haben. Das konnte einfach nicht sein!!! »Das ist nicht wahr … Sagen Sie, dass das nicht wahr ist!«, brach es lauter und immer lauter aus ihr heraus. Wäre Dumbledore noch ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut gewesen und nicht nur ein Portrait, sie hätte nicht dafür garantieren können, sich zurückhalten zu können und ihm nicht mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Doch Albus Dumbledore nickte nur. »Ich habe damals die Vorbereitung dafür getroffen, dass der Fluch im Augenblick meines Todes auf Sie übergeleitet wird. Sie waren die einzige wirkliche Option für mich — emotional nah genug an Harry und weit genug entfernt von Severus.«

» _Albus!!!_ «, keuchte McGonagall.

»Professor!!!«, schnaubte Harry völlig entsetzt.

Nur Severus ließ keine Regung erkennen, so, als hätte er diese Modifizierung in Dumbledores Plänen bereits befürchtet. Wenn er jedoch ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er sie allerdings absolut nicht erwartet. Er war genauso von der letzten Enthüllung überrascht worden wie alle anderen. Und doch — entgegen allen Vermutungen — ließ ihn diese Wendung der Ereignisse auch neue Hoffnung schöpfen. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen hatte er hinter der Maske seiner ehemaligen Schülerin einen Menschen entdeckt, der so ganz anders war, als er all die Jahre sich selbst gegenüber hatte eingestehen wollen, der etwas besaß, das er für ausgestorben gehalten hatte: Loyalität seinen Freunden gegenüber bis hin zur fast völligen Selbstaufgabe. Wenn Albus wirklich den Fluch auf sie als Träger übergeleitet hatte, so hatte er ihm ungewollt damit auch die Chance auf ein selbstbestimmtes Leben gegeben.

Hermione dagegen versuchte unterdessen fieberhaft, sich jede ihr seinerzeit noch so geringfügig oder belanglos erschienene Einzelheit des damaligen Abends ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen. Es war sehr lange her und sie hatte viele Dinge damals nicht für wichtig erachtet, doch an einen fehlenden wesentlichen Sachverhalt erinnerte sie sich ziemlich genau. »Ich entsinne mich nicht daran, zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt während unserer Unterhaltung das Prickeln irgendeiner Art von Magie, geschweige denn irgendwelche Schmerzen verspürt zu haben«, sprach sie ihren Gedanken laut aus.

Severus warf ihr einen überraschten kurzen Seitenblick zu. Er hatte etwas vergessen. Nein, nicht vergessen, sondern verdrängt. Nun hatte er endlich eine Erklärung für die beiden unterschiedlichen Tätowierungen auf seinem Schulterblatt. Er hatte geglaubt, dass in der Heulenden Hütte irgendetwas ganz furchtbar schiefgelaufen sein musste, dass Hermione in ihrer Aufregung einen Fehler begangen hatte. Jetzt jedoch kannte er die Wahrheit.

»Das können Sie auch nicht, Miss Granger«, antwortete Dumbledore, der einen verwunderten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht verbergen konnte. »Sie scheinen diesen Zauber wirklich außerordentlich gut zu kennen. Das ist in der heutigen Zeit sehr ungewöhnlich, beinahe unmöglich …« Er hielt einen Moment inne, um sie für mehrere Sekunden sehr intensiv durch die Halbmondgläser seiner gemalten Brille zu mustern.

»Nun, anders als bei der — nur in sehr alten und gefährlichen Büchern über Dunkle Magie nachzulesenden — Benutzung des _Coniunctio perpetua_ -Zaubers wird während der Überleitung des Zaubers auf eine andere Person keine irgendwie geartete Form von Schmerz ausgelöst und auch das Fließen von Magie ist dabei nicht spürbar«, erklärte er dann. »Darauf habe ich bei meinen Forschungen großen Wert gelegt, wie Sie sich aus naheliegenden Gründen sicherlich vorstellen können.«

»Hmpf.« Professor McGonagall presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

 _> Forschungen …?<_, Severus war alarmiert, auch wenn er dies nicht laut aussprach. _> Ich kenne Albus gut genug. Dann muss es auch irgendwo Unterlagen darüber geben.< _Doch er hatte keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Hermione schüttelte grübelnd ihren Kopf. »Ich verstehe es nicht! Warum _ich_? Selbst wenn ich damals von dem Zauber _und_ seiner Anwendung gewusst hätte, hätte ich dieses Wissen niemals benutzt! Nichts und niemand wird mich jemals dazu bringen können, einem anderen Menschen meinen Willen aufzuzwingen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Tatsache Ihnen in all den Jahren nicht verborgen geblieben ist.«

Auf Albus Dumbledores Lippen erschien ein leises Lächeln. »Das war und ist mir bekannt, Miss Granger. Ich hätte auch nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet.«

»Aber dann …«

»Sie meinen, dann würde es keinen Sinn ergeben, diesen Zauber auf Sie überzuleiten?«

»Genau das!«, antwortete Hermione mit einem Stirnrunzeln. »Was um Merlins willen wollten Sie dann damit erreichen?«

Dumbledore betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Gesicht. »Da Sie diesen Zauber wirklich zu kennen scheinen, wissen Sie sicherlich auch, dass die Auswirkungen des Zaubers, den er auf den Menschen hat, der davon betroffen ist, von der Motivation desjenigen abhängig ist, der ihn wirft. In meinem Fall war eine Versklavung oder auch nur eine Einschränkung des freien Willens von Severus niemals beabsichtigt.«

»Ach nein, natürlich nicht!« Severus Stimme tropfte nur so von Sarkasmus. »Du wolltest nur die absolute Kontrolle über deinen willigen Sklaven — nein, natürlich nicht Sklaven — Spion.«

»Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr.« Harry klang vollkommen ratlos, während Minerva McGonagall ihre Lippen noch enger zusammenpresste, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Doch auch in Hermiones Gesicht spiegelten sich die berechtigten Zweifel wider, die Professor Dumbledores Bekundung in ihr ausgelöst hatten, obwohl sie kein Wort sagte.

»Meine Motive waren allerdings nicht weniger grausam, wie mir heute in der Anhörung klar geworden ist, als ich Sie und Severus miteinander gesehen habe — und genauso jetzt, in diesem Moment.« Zum ersten Mal drang in sein Bewusstsein der Hauch eines Gedankens ein, den er noch vor wenigen Stunden mit aller Vehemenz weit von sich geschoben hätte: Dass seine jahrelangen Manipulationen ihn den Menschen entfremdet hatten, die einst an seine Rechtschaffenheit geglaubt, die ihm vertraut hatten, und dass sein Umdenken wohl schlichtweg um Jahre zu spät erfolgt war. Er schaute bekümmert und schuldbewusst auf die beiden Menschen, die immer noch die Arme umeinander geschlungen hatten, ließ dann seinen Blick hinüber zu Minerva, seiner langjährigen Kampfgefährtin, und dann zu Harry Potter wandern. Er, der jahrelang im Hintergrund die Fäden gesponnen hatte — niemals zuvor hatte er sich ausgeschlossen gefühlt — in die Isolation getrieben von den Menschen, die für ihn zu seinen Lebzeiten hätten wichtig sein müssen und nicht nur Schachfiguren in einem mörderischen Spiel. _> Ich habe das Beste für die Allgemeinheit gewollt, und den einzelnen Menschen dabei vergessen<_, dachte er bedauernd.

»Und ich schäme mich dafür«, gestand er sehr leise ein, etwas, dass er in diesem Moment wirklich ernst meinte, von dem er jedoch nicht wusste, ob es von seinem Gewissen getragen wurde oder doch überwiegend einem gewissen Selbstmitleid entsprang.

»Warum hast du dann nicht darauf verzichtet? Musste es wirklich so weit kommen?«, fragte Professor McGonagall kaum vernehmbar.

»Diese Erkenntnis kam viel zu spät, Minerva. Damals schien es für mich die ideale Lösung zu sein. Ich habe viele Jahre mit diesem Fluch experimentiert, bevor ich eine Möglichkeit fand, ihn für meine Zwecke als Träger zu benutzen.«

»Als _Träger_? Ich denke, Sie haben _mich_ als ‘Träger’ benutzt?« Hermione schaute ihn verständnislos an.

»Ja, das habe ich. Beides«, bekannte er verlegen. »Unter normalen Umständen wird durch diesen Fluch eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer an einen anderen Menschen gebunden. Das aber war in deinem Fall nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte niemals, dass du an _mich_ gebunden bist, Severus, wollte niemals steuernd in dein Handeln eingreifen oder dich sinnlos quälen. Was ich beabsichtigt habe, war, dafür zu sorgen, dass gerade deine negativen Emotionen unverändert bestehen bleiben: der Schmerz über Lilys Tod, die Verbitterung, dass du ihn nicht verhindern konntest, die Selbstvorwürfe wegen der Weitergabe der verhängnisvollen Prophezeiung an Voldemort und der Groll über deine eigene Naivität, auf der Suche nach Anerkennung und Prestige zu den Dunklen Mächten übergelaufen zu sein, was du zu der damaligen Zeit längst als unverzeihlichen Fehler erkannt hattest …«

Severus fühlte, wie er sich bei Albus’ Worten immer mehr versteifte, bis sein Innerstes wie erstarrt war. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als einfach im Erdboden versinken zu können. Niemals zuvor hatte er auch nur in Ansätzen erahnt, wie detailliert und profund Albus’ Einschätzung seiner Person und seiner Gefühlswelt in Wirklichkeit war. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er immer noch die Luft anhielt. Ganz vorsichtig ließ er sie nun entweichen. Doch Dumbledore war noch lange nicht fertig.

»… All diese Gefühle sollten dich unterschwellig begleiten — bis zu unserem Sieg über Voldemort. Aber auch das beständige Wiedererleben deiner unterschiedlichsten Erinnerungen an deine unerfüllte Liebe zu Lily in deinen Träumen sollte dir bleiben, sowohl die Erinnerungen an glückliche Tage mit ihr, die dir über harte Zeiten hinweghelfen sollten, als auch das Wissen, dass Lily dich nach deiner Entgleisung ohne Erbarmen hatte fallen lassen, dass sie jede Aussprache mit dir starrköpfig verweigert hatte, nachdem du immer mehr zu den dunklen Mächten tendiert hast, dass du ihre Liebe — und selbst ihre Freundschaft — durch eigenes Verschulden unwiederbringlich verloren hattest. Du solltest dich fragen, was gewesen wäre, wenn! Nur so glaubte ich, dein Verlangen nach Rache für Lilys Tod und deinen Hass auf Voldemort als Sicherheit für deine Ergebenheit mir und unserer gemeinsamen Sache gegenüber erhalten zu können. Ich bitte dich, mir zu glauben, dass es nach Voldemorts Tod meine erste Handlung gewesen wäre, dich von allen negativen Auswirkungen dieses Zaubers zu befreien und der Allgemeinheit bekannt zu machen, was du für unseren Kampf auf dich genommen hattest …«

Noch vor einem Moment hatte Dumbledore seinen Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, hatte regelrecht vermieden, Severus anzusehen. Doch nun blickte er auf und erkannte in Severus Augen das blanke Entsetzen der Erkenntnis, vor dem er sich all die Jahre am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Er hielt abrupt inne. Doch Widerstand regte sich in einem Winkel, wo er es am allerwenigsten erwartet hatte.

»Meine Mum hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass Sie ihren Freund aus Kindertagen bis aufs Blut quälen und ausgerechnet sie als Werkzeug dazu benutzen! Ich habe seine Erinnerungen gesehen — wenn sie noch leben würde, würde sie sicherlich alles daran setzen, Sie dafür zur Verantwortung zu ziehen.« Harry hatte sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Er hatte seine Mutter niemals kennen gelernt, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie sich — selbst nach dem Zerbrechen ihrer Freundschaft mit Snape — von Dumbledore auf solch schäbige Art als Unterpfand für Loyalität hätte benutzen lassen. »Was ich allerdings nie verstanden habe, ist, dass sie nach seiner 'Entgleisung' dermaßen unerbittlich jede Aussprache mit ihrem langjährigen Freund verweigert hat, obwohl er alles daran gesetzt hatte, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Das ist nicht normal!«, setzte er mehr für sich selbst leise hinzu.

Severus Snape starrte Harry fassungslos an, so, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Einmal mehr hatte ihn Lilys Sohn überrascht und für einen Augenblick glaubte Severus, wieder in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt worden zu sein — die nach ihm ausgestreckten Ärmchen eines gerade ein Jahr alten kleinen Jungen mit grünen Augen, die nur eins ausdrückten: _‘Geh nicht weg, lass mich nicht allein.’_ , als er ihn nach Lilys Tod widerstrebend in die Arme von Poppy Pomfrey legte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung daran zu vertreiben.

Bestürzung und Erschütterung sprachen aus Dumbledores Blick, der mehr aussagte, als tausend Worte es jemals vermocht hätten. »Deine Mutter hat bis zu ihrem Tode nie erfahren, dass Severus Voldemort den Rücken gekehrt hat, obwohl dies über ein Jahr vor ihrem Tod geschah«, antwortete er leise. »Severus hat damals nie an den Ordenstreffen teilnehmen dürfen, so dass sie immer davon ausgehen musste, dass er ein überzeugter Todesser war. Ich bedauere heute, sie zu der damaligen Zeit nicht über seinen Sinneswandel aufgeklärt zu haben, aber es erschien mir in dieser Situation als zu gefährlich.«

Wie vor den Kopf gestoßen gab Harry auf. Er hatte nicht vermutet, dass seine Mutter in dem Glauben gestorben war, dass ihr ehemals bester Freund immer noch zu den überzeugten Anhängern Voldemorts gehörte. Im selben Moment spürte er, wie eine warme Hand seine zitternde Hand sanft und tröstend umschloss.

»Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Harry«, hörte er Hermione wispern.

Nachdenklich und mit einem langen forschenden Blick auf Hermione wandte sich Dumbledore nun wieder an Severus. »Die Person, die im Falle meines vorzeitigen Todes für meine Nachfolge als Träger des Zauberspruches in Frage kam, musste Voldemort aus eigener Veranlassung hassen, um dich unbewusst zu den von mir gewünschten Handlungen antreiben zu können, sollte bedingungslos an das Greater Good glauben und selbst eine Chance haben, Voldemort zu überleben. Wenn dann noch, wie ich erwartete, nach seinem Tod sich die Intensität ihrer eigenen Hassgefühle allmählich verringern würde, glaubte ich, dass dies sich auch positiv auf dich auswirken würde, dass der über meinen Zauber künstlich aufrecht erhaltene Druck auf deine Seele allmählich abklingen und nur deine Gefühle für Lily und die guten Erinnerungen, die mit ihr verbunden waren, dich für dein weiteres Leben begleiten würden …«

Er schwieg für einen Augenblick, doch dann blickte er Severus durchdringend an. »Wenn ich auf die letzten Jahre zurückblicke, glaube ich, dass dieser Plan aufgegangen ist — bis zu meinem erbetenen Ende und auch darüber hinaus.« In seinen letzten Worten klang ein gewisser Stolz mit.

Eisiges Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, das beredter war als jeder noch so große Tumult. Jeder versuchte für sich, die Konsequenzen aus Dumbledores Enthüllungen zu begreifen. Doch bevor irgendjemand seine Gedanken laut aussprechen konnte, mischte sich plötzlich eine herablassende Stimme ein. » _Das_ , Albus, wage ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln.«

»Phineas?« Albus Dumbledore hatte sich bei dieser doch etwas befremdlich anmutenden Bemerkung Blacks Portrait zugewandt. »Was meinen Sie damit?«

»Albus’ Erklärung bedeutet im Endeffekt nichts anderes, als dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich bis an mein Lebensende an genau diese Gefühle gebunden sein werde«, schaltete sich Severus freudlos ein. Der Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen war nun leer. »Ich habe Lily wirklich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens geliebt, und trotzdem empfand sogar ich es als ein wenig merkwürdig, wie sehr ich mich mit meinen Schuldgefühlen, der Verbitterung und dem Selbsthass herumgequält habe.«

»Auch Ihren Erwartungen für Ihr künftiges Leben würde ich nicht so ohne Weiteres zustimmen«, sagte Black leise.

»Sie halten meinen Zauber also nicht für effizient, Phineas?«, fragte Dumbledore erstaunt.

Phineas Nigellus Black neigte leicht seinen Kopf und ließ ein verschlagenes Lächeln aufblitzen. »Nun … gerade in den letzten Monaten vor dem Sturz Voldemorts ist mir in Schulleiter Snapes Verhalten ein unbestreitbares Einfühlungsvermögen einer gewissen … Muggelstämmigen gegenüber aufgefallen.« Sein Blick wanderte zu Severus hinüber. »Ich wurde recht rüde zurechtgewiesen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, als ich ein bestimmtes Wort gebrauchte und als ich das Mädchen dafür kritisierte, mich immer noch in tiefster Dunkelheit über unseren Aufenthaltsort tappen zu lassen. Wie war das doch gleich…? _‘Sie gebraucht wenigstens ihren Verstand, während andere nicht einmal in der Lage sind, ihre Ohren ihrer Bestimmung nach einzusetzen.’_ « Es war erstaunlich, welches Maß an Sarkasmus er in seine Stimme legen konnte.

»Ich denke, das beweist nur einmal mehr, dass Severus keine Vorurteile gegen Muggelgeborene hat, obwohl er Slytherin ist«, antwortete Dumbledore mit leisem Lachen. »Übrigens — ich war dabei und ich kann an der Situation nichts Ungewöhnliches oder meiner Theorie Widersprechendes finden.«

»Vielleicht hätten Sie sich nicht so oft in Ihren Sessel zum Schlafen zurückziehen und Ihrer Umgebung mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen, Albus«, erwiderte Black. »Haben Sie nicht eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit aus Ihrem Besitz vermisst, Miss Granger?«, wandte er sich nun scheinheilig an Hermione.

Hermione schaute ihn verwundert an. Dann fing ihr Blick einen reichlich schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck von Severus ein, was sie überhaupt nicht in das Bild einordnen konnte, das sie sich bei der gerade beschriebenen Szene vorgestellt hatte. _> Warum macht er einen so konsternierten Eindruck?<_, fragte sie sich. »Nein, Schulleiter Black, nicht dass ich wüsste.«

»Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sich in Ihrem Besitz ein rot-golden gewundenes Haarband befand, das seit etwa einem Jahr unauffindbar ist?«

Hermione musste kurz überlegen. »Ja, aber …«

»Dann sollten Sie vielleicht Schulleiter Snape danach fragen …«

Hermiones Kopf fuhr mit einem Ruck herum. »Wovon redet er, Severus?« Sie schaute ihn völlig verständnislos an. Wie sollte ausgerechnet ihr rot-goldenes Haarband in Severus’ Besitz gekommen sein, und wenn, wie sollte ausgerechnet Black davon erfahren haben, und noch fragwürdiger, warum sollte Severus es behalten und nicht augenblicklich entsorgt haben. Schließlich war sie für ihn all die Jahre nur die nervige kleine Miss-Know-It-All gewesen, die ihm das Leben seiner Meinung nach mit ihrem Verhalten zur Hölle gemacht hatte, wie er oft genug geäußert hatte.

Statt einer Antwort griff Severus in die Innentasche seiner Roben. Als er die Hand ausstreckte, lag auf seiner Handfläche ein zusammengerolltes rot-goldenes Band. Er seufzte. »Ich weiß, ich hätte es nicht behalten sollen, Hermione. Als ich es kurz vor meiner überstürzten Flucht aus Hogwarts gegen Ende deines sechsten Schuljahres im Klassenraum für Verteidigung fand und eingesteckt habe, wollte ich es eigentlich wegwerfen. Aber irgendwie ist es dann doch jedes Mal wieder auf mysteriöse Art und Weise in meine Robe gewandert, anstatt im Kamin zu landen.« Seine Lippen hatten sich bei seiner Erklärung zu etwas verzogen, das bei wohlwollender Betrachtung als Lächeln durchgehen konnte.

Hermione brauchte einen Moment, um sich von ihrer Überraschung zu erholen. Dann stahl sich ein immer breiter werdendes schelmisches Grinsen in ihr Gesicht. »Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass ich es wie all meine anderen Sachen auch mit einem abgewandelten Dauerklebefluch verhext hatte?«, fragte sie ihn.

»Gerissene Hexe!«

Harry schüttelte nahezu ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Noch nie hatte er Severus Snape, der für fast Jeden immer nur die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern gewesen war, so locker erlebt. Auch am Grimmauldplatz, während der teilweise recht hitzig verlaufenen Diskussionen um seine Verteidigung oder bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten, hatte er sich niemals entspannt. Und die beiden duzten einander! Ohne dass er auch nur die leiseste Chance hatte, seine nächsten Worte aufhalten zu können, bevor sie seinen Mund verließen, entfuhr es ihm völlig perplex: »Ihr duzt euch!!!???« Damit stellte er die Frage, die alle Anwesenden zwar gedacht, aber nicht auszusprechen gewagt hatten.

Hermione schaute ziemlich verlegen, während Severus Snapes Gesicht sich für einen Moment verhärtete. »Welch eine Beobachtungsgabe! Ja, Mister Potter, seit einiger Zeit, allerdings normalerweise nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.«

»Ich dachte, der Kuss wäre nur …«, murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst, als dass es an irgendjemanden in diesem Raum gerichtet war, hielt jedoch mitten im Satz inne, als er merkte, dass aller Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren.

»Darf ich nun weitererzählen, oder sind diese Nichtigkeiten von irgendeiner besonderen Bedeutung für Sie, Potter?«, fragte Black, woraufhin Harry nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Wenn Sie _das_ als Nichtigkeit bezeichnen …«

»Allerdings. Nun, immer, wenn Schulleiter Snape sich unbeobachtet glaubte und der Druck zu stark wurde, der schon allein wegen der beiden ihm aufgezwungenen Todesser in Hogwarts auf ihm lastete, die jeden seiner Schritte mit Argusaugen überwachten, holte er dieses Band aus seiner Robe. Oft genug habe ich ihn an diesem Schreibtisch sitzen sehen, die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte aufgestützt und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, während er das ominöse Haarband mit aller Kraft umklammerte. Am Anfang glaubte ich kurz, es würde noch von dieser kleinen Evans stammen, doch irgendwann habe ich erkannt, dass es einem äußerst lebendigen Menschen gehört.« Black erweckte den Eindruck eines Katers, der gerade den Milchtopf ausgeschleckt hatte.

Severus hatte nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnt, dass seine schwachen Momente nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass ausgerechnet dem unbeliebtesten Schulleiter, den Hogwarts jemals hatte ertragen müssen, Phineas Nigellus Black, genau diese Hilflosigkeit und gefühlte Ohnmacht nicht entgangen waren. Er schaute Hermione unsicher in die Augen. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, dies zuzugeben, aber da Black seine Beobachtungen in seiner süffisanten Art bereits vor aller Ohren breitgetreten hatte, sah er keine Möglichkeit, es zu bestreiten.

»Ich brauchte in den Zeiten tiefster Dunkelheit etwas, das greifbar war, an dem ich mich festhalten konnte, das mir den Glauben daran gab, dass da draußen jemand genau wie ich für eine bessere Welt kämpfte, benötigte jemanden, der meine Hoffnung am Leben hielt, dass Harry Potter das erledigen würde, was auch immer Albus Dumbledore ihm als Aufgabe gestellt hatte. Der einzige Trost für mich bestand darin, dass er sich dabei nicht auf sich allein verlassen musste, sondern, dass ihn jemand mit überdurchschnittlichem Verstand, außergewöhnlichen magischen Fähigkeiten und unermesslicher Willensstärke auf seinem Weg begleiten würde.«

»Oh, Severus …« Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Severus Hermione und auch den anderen einen flüchtigen Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt zu der damaligen Zeit gegeben. Ganz besonders zu Herzen ging ihr seine für ihn ungewohnte Unsicherheit, die sie sowohl in seiner Körpersprache als auch in seinen Worten erkannte.

Doch Black war noch nicht fertig. »Aber diese Episode ist nur am Rande erwähnenswert. Viel interessanter ist meines Erachtens das, was in der Heulenden Hütte geschah. Da die junge Dame meine magische Augenbinde nicht entfernt hatte — bis heute nicht, wie ich betonen möchte — musste ich mich gezwungenermaßen auf meine Ohren verlassen.« Ein kurzer ironischer Seitenblick traf Severus.

»Es schien zu dieser Zeit sehr schlecht um Sie zu stehen, Schulleiter Snape, denn Miss Granger wurde für einen Moment regelrecht hektisch — so zumindest mein damaliger Eindruck. Ich habe mich all die letzten Wochen gefragt, was eigentlich in der Zwischenzeit geschehen ist, bis ich ein gemurmeltes » _Levikorpus!_ « hören konnte.«

Hermione erinnerte sich — wenn auch nur schwach — dass sie damals ihr kleines Perlenhandtäschchen in ihrer Aufregung achtlos offen neben sich liegengelassen hatte, bis sie sich sicher war, dass sie keine weiten Phiolen benötigen würde. Es war ihr zu keinem Zeitpunkt in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie einem äußerst interessierten, jedoch unerwünschten Ohrenzeugen jede Möglichkeit eröffnet hatte, all ihre Handlungen mitzuerleben.

Blacks lauernder Blick war nicht mehr zu übersehen. »Wenn ich die damaligen Geschehnisse in der Heulenden Hütte, Ihr beinahe wundersames Überleben und Miss Grangers Kenntnisse über den Fluch zusammenzähle _und_ noch erwähne, dass ich — kurz bevor man mir eine magische Augenbinde verpasst hat — in einem gewissen Abendtäschchen einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Buch _Das magische Begreifen des magisch Unbegreiflichen_ , das vermutlich aus der Bibliothek des Edlen und Altehrwürdigen Hauses derer von Black stammen dürfte, erhaschen konnte, so muss ich heute davon ausgehen, dass Ihr Plan nicht ganz aufgegangen ist, Albus.«

» _Coniunctio perpetua_ «, wisperte Albus Dumbledore freudlos, als ihm die Einsicht in die Zusammenhänge endlich dämmerte. »Sie haben Severus mit diesem Zauber das Leben gerettet, nicht wahr?« In seiner Stimme schwang ehrliche Überraschung und auch Ungläubigkeit mit. Und Hermione war sich sicher, dass er nicht sonderlich glücklich über die Tatsache an sich wirkte, auch wenn er versuchte, dies zu überspielen.

»Nicht nur eine Entführerin, nein, auch noch eine kleine Diebin …« hörten sie gerade noch Black leise vor sich hin murmeln. Doch Hermione beachtete dessen Worte nicht weiter und gab auch den Anderen keine Möglichkeit, darauf zu reagieren.

Sie hob den Kopf und starrte Albus Dumbledore provozierend an. »Ja, das habe ich«, sagte sie mit Nachdruck und auch einem klein wenig Stolz zu ihm. »Auch wenn es Ihnen vielleicht nicht gefällt, ich bereue es nicht eine Sekunde! Und — nur zu Ihrer Information, Schulleiter Black: Harry weiß, dass ich das Buch aus _seiner_ Bibliothek eingesteckt habe.« Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte ihr, dass Harry für einen Moment seine Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Grinsen hochgezogen hatte; schließlich war es noch nicht allzu lange her, dass Hermione ihm diese Tatsache schuldbewusst gebeichtet hatte.

»Tsss, tsss, tsss.« Phineas Nigellus Black ließ ein missbilligendes Zischen hören, aus dem Hermione beim besten Willen nicht entnehmen konnte, ob es sich auf die Umstände der Lebensrettung oder den Diebstahl eines Buches aus der Bibliothek des Edlen und Altehrwürdigen Hauses derer von Black bezog. »Oh ja, die kleine Lady ist erwachsen geworden. Lässt sich nicht mehr so leicht von einem Slytherin einschüchtern! Sie bietet sogar dem großen Albus Dumbledore die Stirn, durchkreuzt seine Pläne.«

Doch Dumbledore hatte wieder dieses Blinzeln in seinen gemalten blauen Augen. »Nein, Phineas, ich denke, sie hat meine Pläne nicht durchkreuzt, ganz im Gegenteil. Und ich habe da so eine Vermutung …« Er hielt einen Moment nachdenklich inne.

Dann wandte er plötzlich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Hermione zu. »Miss Granger … nach meiner inszenierten ‘Ermordung’ und Severus’ Flucht aus Hogwarts, was haben Sie damals geglaubt?«

Hermione blickte ihn irritiert an. »Was soll ich … geglaubt haben …? Das, was alle dachten …«

Sie zuckte die Schultern, sah in Gedanken versunken von Severus zu Harry und dann wieder hinüber auf das Portrait. »Von Anfang an war ich mir sicher, dass Harrys Bericht über die Ereignisse auf dem Astronomie-Turm der Wahrheit entsprach. Erst im Nachhinein, in den Ferien, die keine Ferien mehr waren — als ich irgendwann allein im Garten im Fuchsbau saß — kamen mir die ersten Zweifel an seiner _Interpretation_ des Geschehens. Ich wusste, dass Harry die Tatsachen wahrheitsgemäß wiedergegeben hatte, aber ein paar Dinge passten einfach logisch nicht zusammen …« Sie schwieg, um erneut ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

»… Niemals hätte ich als Tatsache akzeptiert, dass der große Albus Dumbledore um sein Leben flehen würde — aber nach Harrys Auffassung der Ereignisse war ganz genau das geschehen. Nach und nach erschien es mir immer unwahrscheinlicher … Irgendwann — mitten in der Nacht in diesem Wald, wo damals die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft war — kam mir dann die Erkenntnis, dass Sie nicht um Ihr Leben, sondern um Ihren _Tod_ gefleht hatten. Von da an war ich überzeugt davon, dass Professor Snape kein Mörder ist …«

»Ich vermute, dass Sie darüber insgeheim erleichtert waren?«, fragte Dumbledore, während er sie über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser nachdenklich betrachtete.

Hermione lachte kurz und hart auf. »Wenn Sie so wollen — ja. Damals zumindest glaubte ich noch an Sie. Niemals wäre ich auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Sie Menschen wie Marionetten …« Sie schluckte schwer, bevor sie fortfuhr. »Sie hatten immer wieder betont, dass Sie Professor Snape absolut vertrauten, also vertraute auch ich ihm. Aus irgendeinem mir selbst unerklärlichen Grund konnte ich ihn nicht hassen, selbst als ich noch annehmen musste, dass er Sie im Auftrag Voldemorts getötet hatte, dass er ein von Voldemort gelenkter Todesser war. Als ich endlich wenigstens diese Zusammenhänge begriffen hatte, empfand ich nur noch Mitgefühl und Bedauern für ihn.«

»Bedauern???« Professor McGonagall klang vollkommen irritiert. »Sie haben wirklich _Bedauern_ für Severus empfunden, Hermione?«

Hermione nickte. »Ja. Seit jener Nacht habe ich mir immer und immer wieder vorgestellt, wie schwer es ihm gefallen sein muss, Professor Dumbledore zu töten, den einzigen Menschen, von dem er glaubte, er vertraue ihm uneingeschränkt. Wie einsam und isoliert er danach gewesen sein muss! Ich wusste nicht, inwieweit Sie alle in Dumbledores Pläne eingeweiht waren, aber nach dem, was Ron nach seiner Rückkehr in den Forrest of Dean erzählte, hatte ich eine ungefähre Vorstellung von den aktuellen Geschehnissen in Hogwarts in diesen paar Monaten unter Voldemorts Regime. Und wenn Sie alle nicht in diese Pläne eingeweiht gewesen sein sollten, konnte ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, durch welche Hölle Professor Snape damals gegangen ist.«

»Diese Gefühle können nicht auf den Zauber zurückgeführt werden«, bemerkte Albus Dumbledore enttäuscht. »Der Fluch war mit Bestimmtheit nicht darauf ausgerichtet, Mitgefühl oder Bedauern auszulösen oder weiterzugeben, auch dann nicht, falls dies unbewusst erfolgen sollte. Sie hätten nichts davon empfinden dürfen. Ich habe bei der Vorbereitung der Weitergabe des Fluches ausdrücklich darauf geachtet, dass Sie als Träger keinerlei positive Emotionen für Severus empfinden würden.«

»Nun, ich denke, dieser Aspekt Ihres Plans ist gründlich schiefgegangen«, konnte Hermione nicht umhin, mit einem ironischen Lächeln beizusteuern.

»Ich verstehe es zwar nicht, aber ich muss Ihnen Recht geben«, gestand Dumbledore ein. Er seufzte tief auf und schaute dann zu Hermione hinüber. »Als Sie in die Heulende Hütte zurückkehrten — hatten Sie in diesem Moment eine Vorstellung dahingehend, was Sie dort erwarten würde?«

»Sie meinen, ob ich darauf spekuliert habe, dass Professor Snape Naginis Angriff überlebt haben könnte, oder ob ich bereits die Absicht hatte, ihm mit dem Zauber das Leben zu retten?« Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry musste an sich halten, um nicht in Lachen auszubrechen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine beste Freundin zeitgleich mit dem ‘Du’ auch bereits Angewohnheiten ihres Zaubertränkemeisters angenommen hatte.

»Nein. Ganz gewiss nicht. Wie auch Harry und Ron bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass er ein paar Stunden zuvor buchstäblich vor unseren Augen gestorben war. Alles, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt beabsichtigt habe, war, ihn zu den anderen Opfern dieses mörderischen Krieges zu bringen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er in dieser verdammten Hütte vergessen im Dreck liegen muss. Schließlich hatte er all die Jahre auf unserer Seite gekämpft.« Ihre Körpersprache war jetzt entschieden herausfordernd.

»Warum _diesen_ Fluch?« Dumbledore gestikulierte verständnislos mit den Händen in der nicht vorhandenen Luft, zuckte hilflos mit den gemalten Schultern, schien nur mit Mühe seine Verwirrung verbergen zu können. »Es gibt andere Zauber, andere Möglichkeiten …«

Hermione schüttelte abweisend den Kopf: »Für Sie vielleicht, aber nicht für mich. Sie waren der vermutlich mächtigste lebende Zauberer, Professor. Und was war ich? Ein unbedeutendes, im Vergleich zu Ihnen machtloses, achtzehnjähriges wertloses Schlammblut …«

»Hermione!«, bellte Severus. »Ich will dieses Wort nie wieder hören! Schon gar nicht aus deinem Mund!« Unbezähmbare Wut ließ die Ader an seinem Hals regelrecht anschwellen und die kaum verheilten punktförmigen roten Narben traten deutlich hervor.

Hermione kapitulierte vor diesem Ausbruch. Sie hatte für einen Moment völlig vergessen, wie aggressiv Severus auf dieses Schimpfwort reagieren würde. »… entschuldige — okay, eine unerfahrene Muggelgeborene, die jede sich ihr bietende Möglichkeit nutzen musste, neue Wege zu finden, um Harrys Überleben sicherzustellen, da der ach so große Albus Dumbledore keine weiteren Ratschläge und Informationen an die weitergeben konnte oder wollte, die _seinen_ Krieg gewinnen sollten. Ich war froh, dass ich wenigstens _diesen_ Zauber gefunden habe.« Sie schäumte vor Wut. Inzwischen hatte sie es satt sich dafür auch noch verteidigen zu müssen. Ausgerechnet Dumbledore sollte sich mit seinen diesbezüglichen Äußerungen sehr zurückhalten.

Dumbledore schloss gequält die Augen. Er hatte geglaubt, ihren Zorn bei ihrer letzten Begegnung besänftigt zu haben, musste sich jedoch nun eingestehen, dass dem nicht so war. Und es war noch nicht vorbei.

»Und falls Sie mich fragen sollten, warum ich ihn nicht einfach habe sterben lassen: Ich! Konnte! Es! Nicht! Dieser Krieg hatte schon genug Opfer unter meinen Freunden gefordert. So viele geliebte Menschen waren bereits auf der Strecke geblieben. Und ich war nicht bereit, noch einen Freund zu verlieren.« Ihre letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern, als ob sie nun jegliche Kraft verlassen hatte.

 _> Freund!<_ Sie hatte ihn wirklich als Freund bezeichnet. Unmerklich schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

»Hat sich eigentlich schon irgendjemand von uns darüber Gedanken gemacht, was ein doppelter Fluch mit unterschiedlicher Motivation bewirken könnte?«, fragte Harry völlig unvermittelt. »Diese Problematik dürfte für Professor Snape weitaus interessanter sein, auch im Hinblick darauf, dass sie schließlich Auswirkungen auf sein gesamtes weiteres Leben haben wird.«

Sie sahen einander betreten an. Niemand von ihnen war bisher auf die Idee gekommen, sich diese Frage zu stellen.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	28. Der doppelte Fluch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Vergangenheit holt jeden irgendwann ein … und das betrifft nicht nur einen großen Manipulator wie Albus Dumbledore, sondern in zunehmendem Maße auch Hermione.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der es sich trotz seiner schweren Krankheit nicht nehmen ließ, mein erster Kritiker zu sein.

 **Summary:** Die Vergangenheit holt jeden irgendwann ein … und das betrifft nicht nur einen großen Manipulator wie Albus Dumbledore, sondern in zunehmendem Maße auch Hermione.

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 28 — Der doppelte Fluch

 

»Oh, Merlin …!«, flüsterte Hermione bestürzt. »Wie konnten wir das vergessen?«

Albus Dumbledore wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. »Vermutlich waren wir einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einander Vorwürfe zu machen.« Noch bevor Hermione erneut wütend aufbrausen konnte, hob er die Hand. »Und ich gebe zu, dass _Ihre_ Vorwürfe durchaus berechtigt sind, Miss Granger. Trotzdem — lassen Sie uns die Sache in Ruhe betrachten.« Er schwieg für lange Zeit, in der auch die anderen ihren Gedanken nachhingen und über ein Problem nachgrübelten, von dem sie bis vor ein paar Sekunden nicht einmal gewusst hatten, dass es überhaupt existierte.

»Hmm. Je länger ich darüber nachdenke … Meines Erachtens gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten«, begann er dann grübelnd.

»Welche?«, unterbrach ihn Professor McGonagall mit gerunzelter Stirn.

»Nun … zum einen könnten beide Zauber unabhängig voneinander wirken, insbesondere, wenn sie mit unterschiedlicher Motivation geworfen wurden, zum anderen könnte der zweite Fluch den ersten aufheben, so dass nur noch der zweite seinen Effekt zeigt …« Dumbledore strich in Gedanken versunken über seinen gemalten Bart. »Es könnte natürlich ebenso sein, dass sich die beiden Flüche in ihrer Intensität potenziert haben oder — beide Zauber haben einander komplett aufgehoben.«

Minerva McGonagalls Stirnrunzeln hatte sich immer weiter verstärkt. »Und welche Möglichkeit davon hältst du für am Wahrscheinlichsten?«

Er zögerte sichtlich. »Das ist ziemlich schwierig zu sagen, Minerva. Eigentlich gibt es von den genannten nur zwei, die mir am Plausibelsten erscheinen: Entweder die Potenzierung oder die komplette Aufhebung.« Albus wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. »Wobei mir das Wahrscheinlichere von beiden, wenn es zuträfe, gar nicht gefallen würde.«

Hermione keuchte auf, während Severus kreidebleich wurde, als beide erkannten, worauf Albus Dumbledore hinaus wollte. »Sie vermuten, dass sich die beiden Zauber potenziert haben, nicht wahr?«, fragte sie dann beklommen. Trotz ihrer inzwischen gewonnenen Erkenntnisse über Dumbledores jahrelanges Intrigenspiel konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich Freude daran haben würde, Severus noch mehr zu quälen.

Er nickte bedächtig. »Ich befürchte es zumindest. Miss Granger. Denken Sie an einen _Cruciatus_. Wie Severus Ihnen sicherlich aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen kann, verstärken sich die Schmerzen ins Unermessliche, je mehr Personen den Fluch werfen und halten.«

Sie erschauerte, als sie durch seine Worte wieder an Bellatrix Lestrange und die Geschehnisse in Malfoy Manor erinnert wurde, riss sich jedoch dann zusammen. Es ging nicht um sie. »Das mag zweifellos richtig sein, aber in diesem Fall lag ein langer Zeitraum zwischen den beiden Zaubern, sogar mehrere Jahre«, erwiderte Hermione nachdenklich. »Und wenn ich mich nicht allzu sehr täusche, waren sie auch nicht völlig identisch. _Ihre_ Motivation für den Fluch, Professor, hatte sicherlich nichts mit der Rettung eines Lebens zu tun«, konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, zynisch hinzuzufügen.

Dumbledore vermittelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Eindruck, als würde er Hermione am liebsten einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals schicken, wenn er dies noch gekonnt hätte. Doch er hatte sich sofort wieder in der Gewalt. »Ja, Sie mögen Recht haben, und gerade deshalb bleibt uns vermutlich keine andere Wahl, als gemeinsam zu enträtseln, welche genauen Auswirkungen dieser doppelt geworfene Zauber auf dich hat, Severus. Der einzige Weg, der dorthin führt, wird keinem von euch gefallen, fürchte ich.« Albus’ Blick wanderte über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg zwischen Severus und Hermione hin und her. Nur das Ausbleiben des vertrauten Funkelns in seinen Augen verriet, dass Hermione mit ihren Worten einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

»Albus …!« Severus’ Stimme hatte einen warnenden Unterton.

Doch Albus Dumbledore nickte nur. Wie er bereits vermutet hatte, war Severus ebenfalls zu der einzig richtigen Schlussfolgerung gekommen. Seine Warnung war unmissverständlich. Er seufzte. »Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber es ist wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit.«

Hermione sah die beiden Männer — den realen und den gemalten — fragend an. »Was ist?«

»Es geht um Gefühle, Miss Granger«, sagte Dumbledore leise. »Und Sie wissen doch, wie schwer sich Severus mit Gefühlen tut. Noch dazu, wenn es sich um die Preisgabe derselben handelt.«

 _> Motivation!<_ Das Wort schoss Hermione schlagartig durch den Kopf und sie nickte verstehend, während Severus nur abweisend das Gesicht verzog.

»Was haben denn Gefühle damit zu tun?«, wunderte sich Harry laut.

Hermione blickte von Albus Dumbledore zu Severus und wieder zurück, doch keiner der beiden schien begierig darauf zu sein, dem Jungen-der-lebte eine Erklärung anzubieten. Sie seufzte innerlich. »Professor Dumbledore will damit sagen, dass er unseren Gefühlen auf den Grund gehen muss, Harry«, erklärte sie ihm geduldig. »Emotionen sind der sichtbare Ausdruck unserer Motivation, und genau diese Motivation ist in unserem Fall ausschlaggebend für die Wirkungsweise der Flüche. Professor Dumbledore hat uns seine Motivation für den Fluch bereits detailliert auseinandergesetzt, so dass nun wir an der Reihe sind.« Sie warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Severus hinüber, der mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogener Augenbraue unmutig ihrer Erläuterung gelauscht hatte.

»Und genau aus diesem Grund brauche ich jetzt die Hilfe von euch beiden«, mischte sich nun Dumbledore wieder ein. »Allerdings bedeutet das auch absolute Ehrlichkeit bei der Beantwortung meiner Fragen.« Er sah sowohl Severus als auch Hermione scharf, regelrecht durchdringend an, so dass die beiden sich innerlich krümmten.

Harry warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Professor. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie unangenehm die folgende Unterhaltung gerade für Severus Snape werden würde. Seine beste Freundin Hermione konnte damit umgehen. Wenn es ausschließlich um sie gegangen wäre, hätte er sicherlich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob er bleiben solle oder nicht. Doch bei Snape war das anders. Dieser Mann hatte genug gelitten; er musste nicht auch noch den für ihn nervtötenden Jungen-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte dabei ertragen, wenn die Diskussion auf Dinge kam, die so intim waren wie Harrys Beziehung zu Ginny — wenn Severus Snape dazu gezwungen war, sein Innerstes nach außen zu kehren.

Harry wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung Tür machen konnte, hielt Severus Snapes Stimme ihn zurück, als ob dieser ahnte, was in Harrys Kopf vor sich gegangen war. »Ich möchte, dass Sie bleiben, Mister Potter! Und du auch, Minerva«, wandte er sich an seine Kollegin, die wohl gerade zu dem selben Entschluß wie Harry gekommen war. »Wir werden diesen Weg gemeinsam zu Ende gehen, denn ich glaube, es werden Dinge zur Sprache kommen, in die jeder von uns auf irgendeine Weise involviert ist.«

Harry drehte sich langsam und vollkommen ungläubig wieder herum. »Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie _mich_ dabei haben wollen?«, fragte er vollkommen überrascht. »Ausgerechnet _mich_?« Doch ein einziger Blick des Meisters der Zaubertränke ließ ihn verstummen. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, als den Anderen die Tragweite von Severus Entscheidung zu Bewusstsein kam.

Albus Dumbledore fing sich als erster, obwohl er über diese Entwicklung der Dinge nicht erfreut zu sein schien, wie sein säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck zeigte. Er räusperte sich und erreichte damit, dass alle Anwesenden ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwandten, wie er es gewollt hatte. »Nachdem dies geklärt wäre … kommen wir wieder auf das eigentliche Problem zurück. Hermione«, begann er vorsichtig, und sprach sie dabei trotz aller vorausgegangenen Differenzen und offenen Meinungsverschiedenheiten bewusst mit ihrem Vornamen an, »Sie müssen sich jetzt an jede noch so winzige oder in Ihren Augen unbedeutende Einzelheit erinnern. Was genau haben Sie in dem Augenblick gefühlt, als Sie den Zauber geworfen haben?«

Hermione setzte sich nun doch in einen der Sessel. Ihre Beine hatten zu zittern begonnen und ihre Hände waren feucht geworden, als für einen Augenblick die schrecklichen Bilder in der Heulenden Hütte zurückkehrten. Gleichzeitig fiel es ihr entsetzlich schwer, sich in die Situation zurückzuversetzen, weil es verschiedene komplexe, jedoch nicht lang anhaltende Gefühle gewesen waren, die damals in ganz kurzer Zeit auf sie eingestürzt waren. »Unendliche Verzweiflung, als er mir unter den Händen wegzusterben drohte, Angst, einen weiteren verdienten Mitstreiter aus unseren Reihen zu verlieren, Trauer, Schmerz, Schuldgefühle, weil ich nicht rechtzeitig die Wahrheit in vollem Ausmaß erkannt hatte, aber auch Unsicherheit, dass ich nicht fähig sein würde, den Zauber richtig zu werfen und ein gewisses Maß an Angst vor seiner Reaktion, wenn er herausfinden würde, was ich getan hatte«, antwortete sie nach langem Nachdenken mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Während sie sich mühsam erinnerte, hatte Severus sich in den Sessel neben ihr gesetzt. Nun beugte er sich zu Hermione herüber. So leise, dass nur sie seine Worte verstehen konnte, flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr: »Wäre ich damals bei Bewusstsein gewesen, hätte ich dich vermutlich ins nächste Jahrtausend gehext.«

»Und … denkst du … immer noch … so?« Obwohl Angst ihr die Kehle zuschnürte, konnte sie sich nicht daran hindern, diese Frage stockend, allerdings ebenso leise zu stellen. Doch ihr Herz klopfte dabei so laut, dass sie befürchtete, jeder hier im Raum könne es hören.

Tiefschwarze unergründliche Augen begegneten ihren, und sie versank darin wie in einem der unerforschten schwarzen Löcher im Universum. Er griff langsam hinüber, umschloss ihre Finger mit seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft. »Bisher habe ich noch nicht einmal die Überlegung, dich _nur_ ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen, wahr gemacht, oder?« Seine Stimme klang wieder wie Samt; es war genau dieser Tonfall, der sie schon im Unterricht dermaßen fasziniert und angezogen hatte. _> Wie ein Niffler vom Gold<_, dachte sie belustigt.

Dumbledore betrachtete die Szene, die sich vor seinen gemalten blauen Augen abspielte, insgeheim mit doch reichlich gemischten Gefühlen. Mehrere Seelen kämpften verbissen in seiner Brust. Einerseits bemühte er sich, sich für Severus zu freuen, denn es schien, dass dieser sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung mental von Lily ein gewaltiges Stück entfernt hatte. Obwohl es nicht das war, was er sich gewünscht hatte, versuchte er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass der Krieg vorbei war und auch ein Ex-Todesser und Ex-Spion ein neues, besseres Leben verdient haben mochte. Noch jedoch war dies im Versuch steckengeblieben.

Sicherlich konnte diese unübersehbare Veränderung in Severus’ Gefühlswelt, deren bloße Existenz er selbst jedem anderen gegenüber vermutlich vehement bestritten hätte, auch eine Auswirkung von Miss Grangers Zauber sein, und obwohl Albus dies für relativ wahrscheinlich hielt, blieb einem tief in ihm verborgenen Teil trotzdem eine vage Hoffnung, dass er sich irrte. Und da war immer noch das Haarband — allerdings stand das wohl auf einem anderen Pergament — dieses unscheinbare kleine Ding war vermutlich wirklich ein Beweis einer vorhandenen damaligen Verbindung der beiden durch den Zauber, den er auf Miss Granger übertragen hatte, wenn dieser auch nicht auf die Art und Weise wirkte, wie von ihm, Albus, gewollt.

Andererseits sah er jedoch auch die Probleme, die auf die beiden zukommen würden, sollten sie ihre — wie er annahm — bisher wohl ausschließlich vorsichtig emotionsgeprägte Beziehung zu etwas vertiefen, was vielleicht einer magischen Bindung nahe kam, wie es allem Anschein nach in näherer Zukunft zu erwarten sein könnte. Doch er wusste, dass die Augen der Öffentlichkeit auf das Paar gerichtet sein würden, nicht nur, weil beide als Kriegshelden ganz besondere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, sondern, weil — wenn Miss Granger für ihr letztes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde — ein solches Verhältnis zwischen einem Schulleiter und einer Schutzbefohlenen, sprich Schülerin, inakzeptabel sein würde. Und auch der erhebliche Altersunterschied war nicht zu verbergen, wenngleich dies in der magischen Welt auch keine so große Rolle spielte wie in der Welt der Muggel.

Doch diese Überlegungen mussten nun erst einmal in den Hintergrund treten. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, die Sache mit dem doppelten Zauber in Angriff zu nehmen. _> Und ich kann ihr nicht einmal Vorwürfe dafür machen, was geschehen ist<_, seufzte er innerlich. Die Schuld an der ganzen Misere traf ausschließlich ihn selbst, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Unweigerlich würde für beide nun die Stunde der Wahrheit kommen. Sie mussten sich ihren Gefühlen stellen, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Nur so konnte er herausfinden, mit welchen bereits bestehenden oder zukünftigen Auswirkungen bei einem doppelten Fluch dieser Art gerechnet werden musste.

Doch mit wem von den beiden sollte er beginnen? Miss Granger? Oder doch lieber Severus? Vermutlich würde es vernünftig sein, Miss Granger eine Atempause zu verschaffen. Und nicht nur das. Wenn er Severus als Ersten nach seinen heutigen Gefühlen Hermione gegenüber befragen würde, so würde er dem Mädchen nicht nur die von ihr sicherlich erhoffte, vielleicht sogar ersehnte Atempause, sondern auch die Möglichkeit geben, eine gewisse Sicherheit über Severus’ Gefühle ihr gegenüber zu erhalten und diese vorab zu analysieren. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen.

»Mir ist bewusst, dass du prinzipiell nicht über Emotionen sprichst, Severus, schon gar nicht über deine eigenen. Dass du sogar dementierst, überhaupt Gefühle zu haben. Aber dieses Mal ist es unumgänglich. Ich möchte vorausschicken, dass vielleicht niemand hier glücklicher darüber ist als ich, dass du Naginis Angriff überlebt hast. Aber wir müssen gemeinsam ergründen, was der doppelt geworfene Zauber bewirkt.« Er hielt einen Moment inne und fragte sich, wann er damit aufgehört hatte, sich für seine Halbwahrheiten und Manipulationen zu schämen. Er wusste es nicht mehr. Diese Worte waren ihm nur halb so schwer über die Lippen gekommen, wie er befürchtet hatte. »Mir ist bewusst, wie intim diese Frage klingen muss und wieviel Überwindung dich eine Antwort kosten wird, aber — also … was empfindest du heute für … Lily?«

Obwohl Severus von der ersten Sekunde an befürchtet hatte, dass genau diese Thematik bei der Klärung der Frage über die Auswirkungen des doppelten Fluches eine bedeutende Rolle spielen würde, musste er erst einmal tief durchatmen. Eigentlich hatte er sogar einen anderen Namen in der Fragestellung erwartet. Er zögerte. Niemals zuvor hatte er mit irgendeinem Anderen — außer vor vielen Jahren mit Albus selbst — über seine Gefühle für Lily gesprochen. Vorsichtig horchte er in sich hinein und sah kurz zu Harry hinüber, bevor er sich wieder Albus zuwandte. Seltsam, nein, es machte ihm nicht mehr so viel aus wie es ihm früher ausgemacht hätte, darüber zu reden, nicht einmal in Gegenwart ihres Sohnes. Nein, wirklich nicht, viel schlimmer würde es sein, später auch über seine Gefühle für Hermione sprechen zu müssen.

»Du weißt, wie sehr ich Lily immer geliebt habe, Albus … Allerdings spürte ich bereits eine Weile nach deinem Tod, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte. Der Alptraum, der mich über all die Jahre in so vielen Nächten gequält hat — in dem ich Lily vor meinen Augen sterben sehe und ihren Tod nicht verhindern kann — dieser Alptraum ist seitdem nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Andere, weitaus schwächere, ja, aber nicht dieser. Ich konnte Lilys Tod Monate später auf irgendeine Art und Weise, die ich selbst nicht verstand, verarbeiten, habe damit abgeschlossen. Es war, als hätte ich unter mysteriösen Umständen endlich die Chance bekommen, ehrlich um sie zu trauern.«

Er sah nicht, wie Minerva sich still und verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte, sah nicht, dass Harry ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck musterte, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er spürte allerdings, wie eine Welle aus Wärme und Zuneigung ihn überrollte, bis er sich wie in einem Kokon aus Liebe geborgen fühlte. »Sie wird immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. Was ich heute empfinde ist die Trauer um einen geliebten Menschen, der Schmerz um den Verlust und die Scham um meine Rolle dabei. Ein dumpfer Schmerz, der vermutlich niemals vergehen wird, aber nicht mehr dieses schmerzhafte Ziehen, wenn ich nur daran denke, dass sie niemals zurückkehren wird.«

»Dann hatten Sie Recht, Phineas.« Dumbledore schaffte es, hochgradig erleichtert auszusehen. »Mein bestens ausgeklügelter Plan wurde von Miss Grangers Charakter unbewusst torpediert. Nun, ich hatte dies bereits erwartet, als Sie vorhin Ihre Beobachtungen geschildert haben, Hermione.« Und er verspürte einen kurzen Anflug von ehrlicher Reue, wenn er daran dachte, was er dieser jungen Frau aufgebürdet hatte.

»Das zeigt einzig und allein, dass es Ihren Plan nicht gebraucht hätte, um Professor Snape an seine Bestimmung zu binden«, bemerkte Harry ärgerlich. Er wollte sich nicht einmal ausmalen, durch welche Hölle Severus Snape zu Lebzeiten Dumbledores gegangen sein musste, wenn er Hermiones unbewusste Haltung ihm gegenüber als eine solche Erleichterung empfunden hatte.

Dumbledore nickte bedauernd. »Im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass es vieler Dinge nicht bedurft hätte, Harry. Dies war nur eines davon. Und dennoch — damals war ich mir sicher, dass es erforderlich wäre.« Er schwieg eine geraume Weile, bevor er sich bedächtig wieder an den Meister der Zaubertränke wandte, während er ihn mit Argusaugen beobachtete. »Severus, es ist viel verlangt, aber — was hast du während der letzten Monate des Krieges für … Mi— Hermione empfunden?«

Nun war es also soweit. Zwar zielte Albus’ Frage auf die Vergangenheit ab, aber Severus wusste genau, dass dies nur der Anfang sein würde. Er seufzte innerlich. Blacks vorherige Bemerkung über das Haarband hatte sicherlich bereits einen Großteil der Antwort gegeben und er war sich sicher, dass Albus daraus die richtigen Rückschlüsse gezogen hatte, aber ihm war auch klar, dass dieser auf einer Antwort bestehen würde, egal was geschah.

In Severus’ Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte sich nun eine unglaubliche Entschlossenheit wider. »Als meine Liebe zu Lily und der Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle über ihren Tod immer mehr zu verblassen begannen, wurden die Gespräche mit Schulleiter Black und das Haarband in meiner Robe zu meinem Anker in einer an sich hoffnungslosen Zeit. Je mehr Wochen und Monate verstrichen, umso mehr klammerte ich mich innerlich an ein Mädchen, das ich über viele Jahre öffentlich als Miss-Know-It-All beschimpft hatte und deren Triumph im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord ich nun mit jeder verstreichenden Minute mehr herbeisehnte. Sie war es, auf deren Cleverness und Beharrlichkeit ich mich verließ, wenn es um die Aufgabe ging, die du dem Jungen-der-überlebte gestellt hattest …

Ich war als Schulleiter in Hogwarts relativ abgeschnitten von den Aktivitäten und Neuigkeiten der Todesser. Doch als ich am 08. März auf einem eilends einberufenen Todesser-Treffen die Nachricht erhielt, dass dem Goldenen Trio die Flucht aus Malfoy Manor gelungen war, spürte ich, wie nachträglich nackte Angst um sie in mir hochkroch. Ich hatte vorher nicht die geringsten Informationen … Seit jenem Tag begann die Sorge um Hermiones Wohlergehen und Unversehrtheit meine Gedanken zu beherrschen, denn ich wusste aus den Berichten der damals in Malfoy Manor Anwesenden, die auf diesem Treffen durch Voldemort aus Bellatrix und den anderen herausgepresst worden waren, was dort mit ihr geschehen war …«

Für einen Augenblick sah er Lucius’ Gesicht vor sich, voller Blutergüsse, von den Nachwirkungen des _Cruciatus_ gezeichnet — genau wie Bellatrix und Narcissa, und er glaubte wieder Dracos Schreie zu hören, der vor den Augen seiner Eltern und der versammelten Todesser zur Abschreckung erneut gefoltert wurde. Hilflos hatte sich Crissy vor die Füße ihres Masters geworfen und um Gnade gefleht, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Dann erinnerte Severus sich, wo er war.

Er blickte Hilfe suchend zu Albus hinüber. »Ich wusste nicht, warum ich etwas fühlte, was ich eigentlich nicht fühlen durfte, was für mich genau genommen gar nicht möglich sein konnte zu empfinden. Über lange Zeit habe ich versucht, dagegen anzukämpfen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich dafür über all die Monate keine rationale Erklärung fand.«

Severus schwieg in dem Wissen, eigentlich schon viel zu viel über seine damaligen Gedanken und Emotionen preisgegeben zu haben. Doch ihm war auch bewusst, dass es sein musste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn er Gewissheit über die Auswirkungen des doppelten Fluches haben wollte. Und es stand für ihn außer Zweifel, dass er dies wollte.

Nur aus diesem einzigen Grund überwand er sich schweren Herzens zum Weitersprechen. »Nach Naginis Angriff war ich mir sicher zu sterben. In meinen — wie ich damals glaubte — letzten Sekunden wollte ich dieses nebulose Gefühl vertreiben, dass ich Lily irgendwie aus meinem Leben gedrängt, ja geradezu daraus verbannt hatte und seit einiger Zeit eine ungewöhnliche Vertrautheit und mentale Zusammengehörigkeit zu einer anderen Frau empfand.«

Albus nickte verstehend. »Du spielst auf deine letzte Begegnung mit dem Goldenen Trio in der Heulenden Hütte an, oder?«

»Ja. Ich spürte Hermiones Anwesenheit, hatte sie trotz meines desolaten Zustandes hereinkommen sehen. Nenn’ es ein letztes Aufbäumen von Schuldgefühl, von mir aus bezeichne es auch als so etwas wie Gewissensbisse, aber nur deshalb bat ich Harry Potter, mich ein letztes Mal anzusehen. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass diese Augen das Letzte sein würden, was ich in meinem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Wie ich dir versprochen hatte, Albus, überließ ich ihm die Erinnerungen aus meinem Leben, sogar mehr, als du eigentlich gewollt hattest, damit er in die Lage versetzt würde, die Wahrheit über mein Doppelleben zu erkennen und mir vielleicht eines Tages zu verzeihen.«

»Moment, Severus, du sprichst von Schuldgefühlen und Gewissensbissen?! War es wirklich das, was in diesem Augenblick in dir vorgeherrscht hat?«, unterbrach Albus ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

»Ich denke — ja«, antwortete Severus nach kurzem Nachdenken.

»Merkwürdig … Das verstehe ich nicht … Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn … Oder … doch?«, murmelte Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst, als dass es an irgendjemanden der Anwesenden gerichtet war. »Hermione …«, immer noch reichlich verwirrt, wandte er sich nun an die junge Hexe, »… was genau ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Ihnen vorgegangen?«

Hermione spürte, wie sie erbleichte. Nur äußerst ungern dachte sie an ihren eigenen Fauxpas in der Heulenden Hütte zurück. Niemand außer ihr selbst hatte etwas davon bemerkt, da er sich nur in ihrem Verstand abgespielt hatte. »Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Severus«, flüsterte sie beschämt.

»Es gibt nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen müsstest, Hermione«, antwortete Severus ruhig. »Erzähle einfach, was geschehen ist.«

Es kostete sie enorme Überwindung, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. »Ich habe … für ein paar Minuten die Kontrolle über meine eigenen Gedanken verloren. Als ich dich auf dem Boden liegen sah, kochten in mir noch einmal mit aller Macht die Trauer, Wut und Verbitterung wieder hoch, die ich über Professor Dumbledores Tod empfunden hatte — und … der Hass auf seinen … Mörder. Erst nach einiger Zeit, als ich mir selbst in Erinnerung rief, dass ich schon vor einer Weile zu der Überzeugung gekommen war, dass du ihn auf seinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch getötet haben musstest — dass du _kein_ Mörder bist — verschwanden diese Gefühle.«

»Nun, dies erklärt deine Schuldgefühle, Severus. Und es verdeutlicht gleichzeitig sehr anschaulich, dass mein Fluch auf Hermione als Träger übergegangen ist.« Trotz all seiner in seinen gemalten Zügen deutlich sichtbaren Zerknirschung schwang in Albus Dumbledores Stimme ein selbstgerechter und arroganter Unterton mit, der seinen Gesichtsausdruck relativierte, vielleicht sogar als gekünstelt und gelogen entlarvte. Er schien — obwohl ihm so viel negative Resonanz entgegenschlug — immer noch zufrieden festzustellen, dass sein Plan bis zu einem gewissen Punkt dennoch funktioniert hatte, zumindest bis dahin, wo der unberechenbare menschliche Faktor ins Spiel kam.

Blaue gemalte Augen blickten Severus nun eindringlich an. »Ich kann es dir nicht ersparen, Severus. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber — was empfindest du … _jetzt_ … für Hermione?« Man konnte sehen, wie schwer es Albus Dumbledore fiel, die Frage überhaupt zu formulieren, und sie dann auch noch auszusprechen. Nur selten hatten sie alle ihn so ernst erlebt, ohne einen Hauch dieses vertrauten Zwinkerns in seinen Augen.

Severus versteifte sich unmerklich. Nun war der Augenblick gekommen, den er von vornherein am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Noch vor einer Stunde hätte er sich nicht vorstellen können, seine Gefühle für Hermione zu analysieren, geschweige denn überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, eine solche Frage zu beantworten. Ja, _das_ war wirklich viel verlangt. Wie sollte er etwas in Worte fassen, das er selbst nicht genau benennen konnte, oder besser gesagt — nicht benennen wollte. Es war ihm bereits nicht leicht gefallen, seine heutigen Gefühle für Lily vor Zeugen offen darzulegen, obwohl es einfacher gewesen war, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte — doch seine Gefühle für Hermione …?

Der Meister der Zaubertränke senkte den Kopf, so dass seine Haare wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht fielen, etwas, das Hermione in den letzten Wochen gelernt hatte, als das zu lesen, was es war: Die Unsicherheit eines erwachsenen Mannes im Umgang mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen und seinem sozialen Umfeld, resultierend aus dem jahrelangen Mangel oder gar dem Nichtvorhandensein von zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen gleich welcher Art. Betroffenheit und Traurigkeit übermannten sie zugleich, weil sie wusste, dass er so viel zu geben hätte, wenn er die Nähe eines anderen Menschen nur zulassen würde. Als ob er ihre Gedanken erahnen würde, hob er wie magisch angezogen den Kopf, blickte erst unstet auf jeden Einzelnen, bevor er Hermione mit brennendem Blick tief in die Augen sah. Sie erschauerte.

Severus spürte eine Welle aus Trauer und Bedrückung, die ihn zu überrollen drohte. Allerdings wurde ihm auch im selben Moment bewusst, dass diese Gefühle nicht ihm selbst entsprangen, sondern von einem anderen Menschen in diesem Raum ausgestrahlt wurden. Langsam schweifte sein Blick über die Anwesenden, um dann an Hermione hängenzubleiben. Hermione! Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und er begriff in diesem Moment, dass sie in seinem Gesicht und in seiner Körperhaltung las wie in einem offenen Buch. Und irgendetwas hatte sie dabei entsetzlich traurig gemacht. Doch was dies war, wusste er nicht.

Wie konnte er so etwas intimes wie seine Gefühle für Hermione preisgeben, wenn tief in seinem Inneren die Zweifel lauerten, ob seine Empfindungen erwidert werden könnten, dass seine Liebe … Mitten in dem Gedanken brach er ab. Hatte er wirklich gerade das Wort ‘Liebe’ verwendet? Liebe … War es … _Liebe_? Es fühlte sich anders an als das, was er für Lily empfunden hatte; es war tief … und ehrlich … und … anders.

Obwohl er wusste, was davon abhing, konnte er nicht gegen sein Naturell handeln. »Meinst du nicht, dass diese Frage ein ganzes Stück zu weit geht, Albus?«

»Severus, _bitte_ …!« Albus Dumbledores Stimme klang fast flehentlich. »Tu’ es nicht für mich, sondern nur für _dich_!«

Severus’ Blick wanderte erneut zu Hermione hinüber, deren Augen jetzt wie gebannt an seinen Lippen hingen. Er sah, dass sie ihre Hände vor Anspannung ineinander verkrampft hatte, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihre Augen riesig. Er schüttelte unmerklich seinen Kopf. Dass Albus allen Ernstes erwartete, dass er diese Frage beantworten würde, wunderte ihn nicht. Dass er selbst jedoch die Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht zog, allerdings sehr. »Was willst du, Albus? Dass ich mein Innerstes nach außen kehre? Schön … aber du trägst die Verantwortung dafür.«

In Dumbledores Gesicht erschien ein zaghaftes Lächeln. »Ich denke, dass ich nach allem, was ich getan habe, diese Verantwortung gerade noch auf mich nehmen kann.«

Irgendetwas an Albus’ Worten ließ bei Severus alle Alarmglocken schrillen und seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellen, doch so schnell dieses Gefühl gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder vorbei. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Dann glaubte er für einen Augenblick wieder, Minervas _‘Feigling’_ in seinen Ohren klingen zu hören. Nein, er war kein Feigling, auch wenn alles in seinem Inneren sich gegen eine Antwort sträubte. Noch einmal schweifte sein Blick über die Anwesenden, bis dieser dann an der Frau hängen blieb, die er — wie er sich nun selbst endlich eingestand — liebte.

Er strich sich geistesabwesend durch das schwarze Haar. »In den letzten Wochen haben sich meine Gefühle so stark verändert, dass ich mich selbst nicht wiedererkenne«, begann er leise. »Ich kann nicht abschätzen, wieviel davon auf den Zauberspruch zurückzuführen ist oder was und wieviel auf meinen eigenen unbewussten Emotionen beruht.« Damit sprach er seine insgeheim größte Sorge zum ersten Mal laut aus: Dass die positiven Gefühle nach dem Ende des Krieges, die Liebe, die er eindeutig empfand, nur ein Nebeneffekt des Fluchs sein könnten — ein grausames und trügerisches Spiel des Schicksals.

Dumbledore schloss gequält seine gemalten Augen. Er konnte die Unsicherheit des Mannes, der für ihn fast zwei Jahrzehnte lang als Spion an exponiertester Stelle ausgeharrt hatte, beinahe mit Händen greifen, etwas, das er bei ihm in all den Jahren niemals erlebt hatte. Etwas, was er sich niemals hätte vorstellen können, jemals zu erleben. Ein weiterer Aspekt, zu dem es ohne seine Einmischung nicht gekommen wäre …

»Du fragst, was ich heute für sie empfinde, Albus?«, drang Severus’ leise Frage an sein Ohr. »Nun, zum einen — unendliche Dankbarkeit … Dafür, dass Hermione mir eine Chance eröffnet hat, von der ich nicht glaubte, sie zu verdienen oder ihrer würdig zu sein, ja, nicht einmal glaubte, dass ich sie überhaupt haben wollte. Es hat längere Zeit gedauert, ehe ich die Tatsache akzeptieren konnte, überlebt zu haben. Und noch weniger habe ich damit gerechnet, als freier Mann leben zu dürfen, in einer fairen Verhandlung freigesprochen zu werden, nachdem ich mich erst einmal an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, überhaupt weiterzuleben. Dies ist Hermiones Verdienst, und Minervas.«

»Dankbarkeit?« Albus beugte sich in seinem Sessel mit gerunzelter Stirn nach vorn. »Nur … Dankbarkeit? Das kann nicht das Einzige sein, Severus.«

Severus fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut und das Letzte, was er brauchte, war ein gemalter Albus Dumbledore, der seine Emotionen in winzige Einzelteile zerlegte. Für einen Augenblick erwog er, durch seinen altbekannten Sarkasmus und das Zurückstoßen seiner Mitmenschen aus dieser — wie er es zunehmend empfand — Falle zu entkommen, doch seine Logik gewann die Oberhand. Er würde nichts gewinnen, wenn er sich jetzt wie ein kleiner Junge in den Schmollwinkel zurückzog. Und doch! Etwas wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht hier — nicht in diesem Raum, nicht in dieser Atmosphäre: Hermione seine Liebe gestehen. Dies sollte einem anderen Ort, einer anderen Zeit vorbehalten bleiben.

»Wie ich sagte — Dankbarkeit ist die eine Seite, Albus«, schnappte Severus.

An seiner Reaktion war für Albus eindeutig abzulesen, dass Severus jetzt an der Grenze seiner Gelassenheit und Geduld, wenn es um die Offenlegung seines Innenlebens ging, angekommen war. »Ich weiß, mein Junge …« Der Blick, der ihn daraufhin traf, war mörderisch.

Vorsichtig versuchte sich Severus nun auf seinem Weg durch den Irrgarten seiner Gefühlswelt vorzutasten. Er warf Hermione einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, der ihm klar machte, dass sie an jedem Wort hing, das seine Lippen verließ. »In letzter Zeit musste ich feststellen, dass mein Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber immer stärker wurde. Ich versuche zwar, mich so gut es geht zurückzuhalten, aber das ist nicht immer so einfach.«

»Nun, das scheint auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen«, hörte er Harry leise vor sich hin murmeln. Und in diesem Moment bemerkte Severus noch eine weitere Veränderung in seiner Einstellung. Hätte er früher wegen Harrys Unterbrechung zuerst höhnisch die Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und ihn dann zurechtgewiesen, schon allein, weil er der penetrante Junge-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte war, so dachte er nun nicht einmal daran, genau diesen Jungen in Gedanken auch nur _‘Potter’_ zu nennen. Das ganze Gegenteil war der Fall, er war begrifflich längst bei _‘Harry’_ angekommen.

Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder Dumbledore zu, wobei er unmerklich auch Hermione aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete. »Mir ist bewusst, dass du keine Ruhe geben wirst, bis ich mein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt habe, Albus.« Seine Stimme bebte unmerklich, als er dann weiter erklärte. »Ich spüre eine Vertrautheit, die weit über das hinausgeht, was ich bei Lily empfunden habe, etwas, was über Freundschaft hinausgeht, ein quälendes Interesse an ihrer Person. Was ich nie mehr zu finden glaubte — Warmherzigkeit, Verständnis und Vergebung — ist jetzt wieder in greifbare Nähe gerückt.«

Albus nickte verstehend. »Und dieses Interesse — wie du es beschreibst — ich vermute, es war von Anfang an da!? Das ist kein gutes Zeichen«, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Er klang müde, erschöpft, wie jemand, dem erst nach und nach das volle Ausmaß des angerichteten Schadens bewusst wurde und der am Ende seines Lateins angekommen war. »Oh Merlin, was hab’ ich getan.« Schmerz vibrierte in der Stimme des Mannes, der — obwohl nur ein Portrait — in den letzten Stunden sichtbar gealtert schien.

»Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass es von Anfang an war, Albus!« Severus sah seinen alten Mentor nachdenklich an. »Als ich im Krankenflügel aufwachte, war sie für mich nichts weiter als ein Drittel des Goldenen Trios, allerdings der Teil, den ich ohne viel überlegen zu müssen sofort für mein ungeplantes und unerwünschtes Überleben verantwortlich machte. Und eines kannst du mir glauben: Meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber waren in diesem Moment alles andere als freundlich.«

»Das kann nicht sein, Severus…« Albus richtete sich plötzlich hellwach in seinem gemalten Sessel auf. »Dieser Zauber würde es niemals zulassen, dass du auch nur negative _Gedanken_ über denjenigen hegst, der ihn geworfen hat. Das ist einfach nicht möglich!«

»Willst du meine Worte in Zweifel ziehen, Albus? Es war, wie ich sagte. Meine einzige Hoffnung in all den Jahren bestand darin, den Krieg gegen Voldemort am Ende nicht zu überleben, da ich keinerlei Zukunft für einen Mann wie mich sehen konnte. Ich war ganz und gar nicht glücklich darüber, als ich feststellen musste, dass ich wider Erwarten doch noch am Leben war. Und ich machte Hermione — zu Recht — dafür verantwortlich.«

»Trotzdem, Severus, es kann nicht so gewesen sein. Dieser Zauber lässt dir keine Wahl in deinen Gefühlen.« unterbrach ihn Albus sehr energisch. »Du konntest gar nicht anders, als Wärme und Zuneigung — nein, lass es uns aussprechen — Liebe — zu empfinden. Der Zauber wirkt nur auf diese Art!!!«

So eindringlich hatte Severus seinen alten Mentor, hinsichtlich dessen Person er sich wider besseren Wissens bis vor einigen wenigen Stunden noch an den Gedanken geklammert hatte, in ihm einen Freund sehen zu können, selten gehört. Er schnaubte laut. » _Liebe_ …! Du meinst erzwungene Liebe, Albus!«, antwortete er höhnisch. »Nein, ganz gewiss nicht!«

»Es muss aber so gewesen sein. Wie ich sagte, der Zauber lässt etwas anderes gar nicht zu«, beharrte Albus.

 »Nein. Erst nachdem Poppy und Minerva mich am Grimmauldplatz in Sicherheit gebracht hatten und ich gezwungenermaßen mit Hermione dort auf engem Raum zusammenleben musste, haben sich meine Gefühle verändert — und auch erst eine geraume Weile danach.«

»Bist du dir wirklich absolut sicher, Severus. Du warst schwer verletzt, es kann doch sein, dass aus diesem Grund deine Erinnerung …«

»Albus!!!«, bellte Severus, der allmählich die Geduld mit dem alten Mann verlor. In normaler Lautstärke setzte er dann jedoch hinzu: »Es gibt nur eine einzige mögliche Schlussfolgerung daraus, Albus. Dieser Zauber _hat_ keinen Einfluss auf mich.«

Dumbledore wiegte zwar bedächtig, doch noch viel mehr ungläubig den Kopf. »Es scheint ganz danach auszusehen.« Er nahm seine Halbmondbrille ab und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über seine gemalten Augen. »Ich hätte schwören können …«, murmelte er.

»Was?! Was hättest du schwören können?« Auch Professor McGonagall konnte nun kaum mehr verbergen, wie angespannt sie war.

Albus Dumbledore sah unsicher auf Minerva. »Ich denke, das sollte ich nachher erklären. Erst einmal möchte ich Miss Granger die selbe Frage stellen, um sicher zu gehen«, murmelte er. »Hermione«, wandte er sich nach einem intensiven Blick auf Severus an sie, »ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt — trotzdem … — welche … was … empfinden Sie … für Severus?« Es fiel ihm, gerade nach ihren heftigen Auseinandersetzungen, offensichtlich nicht ganz so leicht, diese Frage zu stellen.

Hermione schluckte hart. Sie merkte, wie ihre Wangen immer wärmer wurden und ahnte, dass sie rot glühten. _> Wo ist dein ach so berüchtigter Gryffindor-Mut geblieben<_, fragte sie sich verzweifelt. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick. »Ich … ich … weiß nicht, was … ich sagen …« Mitten im Satz brach sie ab, unschlüssig, wieviel sie sagen sollte. Severus hatte das Wort ‘Liebe’ nicht ausgesprochen, so dass sie ganz tief in ihrem Inneren immer noch zweifelte. Doch vielleicht war sein Verschweigen auch gewollt und nur der Tatsache geschuldet, dass sie nicht allein waren, dass Severus einem Mann wie Albus Dumbledore nicht noch einen weiteren Angriffspunkt verschaffen wollte. Wenn dem so war — und sie war sich dessen relativ sicher — sollte sie seinem Beispiel folgen. Sie würde besser daran tun, ihrem Instinkt zu vertrauen.

Sie atmete tief durch. Aus ihren Überlegungen heraus mied sie einen Blick in Severus’ Richtung. »Als ich in der Heulenden Hütte meine Entscheidung traf, hatte ich keine Vorstellung, ob und wie sie sich auf mein weiteres Leben auswirken würde. Was ich noch nicht einmal zu hoffen wagte, als ich im Krankenflügel stand, war, dass sich aus einem Zauber, der aus einem Buch der Dunklen Künste stammt, eines Tages etwas Gutes entwickeln könnte, vielleicht eine Art Verbundenheit.«

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. »Sie kannten die möglichen Auswirkungen des Zaubers doch, Hermione. Und Sie hatten sicherlich _gelesen_ , dass unter den Gelehrten ein heftiger Streit darüber entbrannt war, als wie gefährlich dieser Fluch einzustufen sei.«

»Ja, natürlich, aber …« Für einen Moment war Hermione irritiert, doch als sie den versteckten Vorwurf dahinter verstand, brauste sie auf. »Muss ich mich jetzt auf einmal rechtfertigen?«

»Oh, nein!«, lenkte Dumbledore hastig ein. Er begriff, welche Dummheit er gerade begangen hatte, überlegte sich jedoch blitzschnell, dass er diesen Beinahe-Fauxpas genauso gut zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen könnte. Zum einen hatte er sie damit auf relativ simple Art und Weise von ihrer Nervosität abgelenkt. Zum anderen bewirkte dies vielleicht auch, sie aus der Reserve zu locken, damit sie ein wenig von ihrer Wachsamkeit verlor.

Doch Hermione durchschaute den Schachzug. Sie sah kurz zu Severus hinüber, der nur darauf gewartet zu haben schien und ihr sofort einen warnenden Blick zuschoss, was ihren Verdacht bestätigte. Innerlich gewappnet gegen die Winkelzüge eines Albus Dumbledore konzentrierte sie sich nun wieder auf das, was sie Dumbledore sagen wollte.

»Nein, Professor Dumbledore, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, jemals auf irgendeine Art und Weise Zugang zu meinem ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Professor zu finden, und wenn ich damit hätte rechnen können, so hatte ich keine Vorstellung davon, wie dieser aussehen könnte. Erst nach und nach — am Grimmauldplatz — bildete sich so etwas wie vorsichtiges gegenseitiges Vertrauen und ein vorsichtig tastendes Einfühlungsvermögen im Umgang miteinander, ja, eine Art Freundschaft heraus.«

Dumbledore verdrehte die Augen. »Wenn Sie sich hören könnten, Hermione … Sie sind sogar noch geschickter als Severus, wenn es darum geht, um den heißen Haferbrei herumzureden.«

Hermione lächelte leicht. »Nicht wahr, ich hatte einen hervorragenden Lehrmeister.« Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. »Die letzten Wochen am Grimmauldplatz haben mir bewusst gemacht, dass ich mehr für Severus empfinde als Kameradschaft, eine gewisse Vertrautheit oder Sympathie. Ich spüre eine Seelenverwandtschaft, die für mich neu und unfassbar ist, eine … tiefe Freundschaft, die in den letzten Wochen immer intensiver geworden ist.«

Albus blickte sie über den Rand seiner Halbmond-Brille nachdenklich an. »Seelenverwandtschaft …«

Doch Hermione sprach bereits kaum vernehmbar weiter. »Wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin, empfinde ich die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, die ich nur in meinem Elternhaus kennengelernt habe und die ich ganz schrecklich vermisse, seit ich meine Eltern oblivatet und nach Australien geschickt habe. Er ist der einzige Mensch außer meinen Eltern und Harry, dem ich blind mein Leben anvertrauen würde.« Sie schwieg nun und es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

Minerva fragte sich in diesem Moment schockiert, ob sie Hermione richtig verstanden hatte. Was bei Merlins Bart hatte dieses Mädchen noch alles auf sich genommen, um Potter bei der Erfüllung der Prophezeiung zu helfen? War ihr denn nicht bewusst, wie gefährlich diese _Oblivate_ -Zauber für die geistige Gesundheit waren? Vermutlich schon, da sie erlebt hatte, wie sich ein solcher Zauber auf Gilderoy Lockhart ausgewirkt hatte. Aber ausgerechnet ihre Eltern … Obwohl … Gerade sie wären für Voldemort ein sehr interessantes und nutzbringendes Ziel gewesen. Die Muggel-Eltern des ‘brain’ des Goldenen Trios zu töten … Welch ein Triumph!

Und nach Hermiones Beschreibung ihrer Gefühle zu Severus glaubte sie einmal mehr, dass Poppy vielleicht doch Recht gehabt hatte und alles darauf hinauslief, dass Hermione und Severus trotz aller widrigen Umstände ein Paar werden könnten. Sie würde es beiden gleichermaßen gönnen, ihr Glück zu finden. Severus hatte es nach all den Jahren der Einsamkeit und der Verfemung durch seine Umwelt verdient, endlich einen Menschen gefunden zu haben, der ihn trotz seiner nicht einfachen Persönlichkeit und seiner abenteuerlichen Vergangenheit liebte und der ihm intellektuell ebenbürtig war.

Und Hermione …  Minerva musste — wenn auch ungern — zugeben, dass sie wohl eine bessere Wahl war als Lily. Ihre insgeheime Lieblingsschülerin hatte, obwohl sie durch den Sprechenden Hut in das Haus Gryffindor einsortiert worden war, eine Menge Fehler gehabt, auch wenn diese oftmals nicht im ersten Moment direkt in die Augen gesprungen waren. Hermione war dagegen ein ganz anderer Typ. Ehrlich, zuverlässig, unbestechlich, loyal bis in den Tod, jemand, der sich niemals blenden lassen würde und der wirkliche Freunde niemals fallenließ. Minerva musterte die junge Frau, die immer noch völlig in ihrer eigenen inneren Welt verloren wirkte.

Für sich selbst war sich Hermione ihrer Gefühle für den Meister der Zaubertränke längst sicher. Sie hatte schon während der Anhörung im Ministerium nicht mehr versucht zu verleugnen, dass sie sich ein Leben ohne Severus nur schwer vorstellen konnte. Es gab nur ein Wort, das ihre Empfindungen wirklich beschrieb: Liebe. Sie liebte diesen Mann von ganzem Herzen, daran bestand keinerlei Zweifel. Und doch stand ihr Entschluss fest.

»Das einzige, was ich mir für Severus’ Zukunft wünsche, ist, dass er glücklich wird und ein für ihn erfülltes Leben führt«, sprach sie ihren Gedanken laut aus. »Wie dieses Glück aussieht und was es beinhaltet, ist allein seine Entscheidung. Wichtig ist nur das, was er für sich selbst möchte. Dieser Zauber darf keinen Einfluss auf sein weiteres Leben haben, denn wenn dem so wäre, würde ich mir ein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen. Ich werde ihm niemals im Weg stehen.«

Hermione sah, wie Professor McGonagall verstehend nickte, als ob Hermione gerade ihre eigenen Gedanken bestätigt hätte. Sie hörte, wie Phineas Nigellus Black ein kurzes hartes Lachen und dann ein zynisches »Typisch sentimentale Gryffindors!« ausstieß. Ihre Augen begegneten jenen von Severus, und sie versank in seinen obsidianschwarzen Augen, die Bewunderung und … oh Merlin … Liebe ausdrückten. Sie konnte hören, wie Harry die Luft entweichen ließ, die er offensichtlich angehalten hatte.

Doch sie hörte und sah noch etwas anderes. Albus Dumbledore schüttelte mitleidig seinen Kopf und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte dabei alles andere als Erleichterung wider. »Gefühlsduselige, närrische Gryffindor! Und das soll die mächtigste und brillanteste Hexe ihrer Generation sein?!!! Ich hatte Sie damals ganz anders eingeschätzt.« Ein bitteres Lachen folgte, bevor er hinzusetzte: »Oh, ja, Miss Granger, ich hatte bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine ganz eigene Vorstellung davon, wie Severus’ Leben aussehen sollte, falls er Tom Riddle überleben würde.«

Lähmendes Schweigen folgte diesen Worten. Alle Anwesenden waren einfach nur sprachlos vor Entsetzen und Erschütterung über diese harschen Worte. Doch bevor sich irgendjemand von dem Schock erholen konnte, sprach Dumbledore bereits weiter.

»Du hast vorhin gefragt, was ich hätte schwören können, Minerva. Nun, ich werde deine Frage beantworten, auch wenn dir und allen Anderen die Antwort nicht gefallen wird.« Er sah sie eindringlich an und in diesem Moment begriffen alle, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte, was jetzt zur Sprache kam. »Ich hätte schwören können, dass der Zauber beim zweiten Mal seine Macht potenziert! Dass Severus unter dieser Macht dazu gezwungen ist, Hermione Granger zu dienen, egal in welcher Form, dass er von ihr benutzt werden kann, wie ich es damals gewollt hatte, weil ich überzeugt war, dass er es verdient hatte …«

Niemanden hielt es mehr in ihren Sesseln. Professor McGonagall war die erste, die wutschnaubend aufsprang. »Albus Dumbledore!!!«, brauste sie auf.

»Das kann doch nicht …!« Harry war außer sich.

»Schulleiter Dumbledore …!« Das war die Stimme aus dem Portrait von Phineas Nigellus Black.

»Du Monster!«, entfuhr es Severus entsetzt.

Selbst lautstarker Protest von allen Seiten konnte Albus nicht stoppen. »Ja, verdient!!! Das war meine feste Überzeugung.« Seine Stimme klang kalt und hart. »Im Gegensatz zu dir, Minerva, und egal, was auch immer ich in der Öffentlichkeit dazu sage, habe ich bis heute nicht vergessen, dass es allein Severus Snapes Schuld war, dass ein aufstrebender Zauberer wie James Potter, der ein riesiges Potential in sich barg, sein Leben verlieren musste.«

»James Potter …?« Minerva konnte es nicht fassen.

»Ja, James! In ihm habe ich mich selbst wiedererkannt — vom ersten Tag an, als er diese Schule betrat. Er hatte alles, was einen viel versprechenden aussichtsreichen Zauberer ausmachte: Nicht nur Geld und Ansehen, sondern auch insbesondere Intelligenz und Ehrgeiz, Enthusiasmus und Ergebenheit und nicht zuletzt die richtigen Freunde.« Dumbledores Abbild hatte geradezu einen schwärmerischen Ausdruck auf seinem gemalten Gesicht.

»Ist es dir niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass deine Erinnerung _ein klein wenig_ verklärt sein könnte, Albus? Der James Potter, an den ich mich erinnere, war alles andere als ehrgeizig und ergeben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte das Glück des Tüchtigen, dem alles in den Schoß fiel, und brauchte sich nicht anzustrengen, um Menschen um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Dabei war seine Arroganz und Selbstherrlichkeit nicht zu übersehen; und wenn du mich fragst, hatte er eine grausame Ader«, konterte Minerva aufgebracht.

Und sie war noch nicht fertig »Wenn ich an die damalige Zeit zurückdenke, dann waren die sogenannten Marauders, und ganz besonders Sirius Black und James Potter, die schlimmsten Unruhestifter in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Und ihre Streiche waren oftmals — ganz anders als bei den Weasley-Zwillingen — nicht einmal annähernd lustig, sondern häufig geprägt von Selbstgefälligkeit und Geltungsbedürfnis. Enthusiasmus konnte ich bei James und seinen Freunden nur erkennen, wenn es darum ging, Regeln zu brechen oder Menschen vor den Kopf zu stoßen, die ihnen nicht in den Kram passten. Sie taten unverhältnismäßige Dinge aus purer Langeweile heraus oder schlicht und einfach, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. James liebte es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und dafür war ihm oft jedes Mittel recht.«

Harry schuffelte verlegen und beschämt seinen Fuß über den Boden. Er fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut. »Ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie grausam mein Dad sein konnte«, sagte er leise. »Jemanden, der ihn nicht angegriffen oder beleidigt hatte, einfach so verkehrt herum in die Luft zu hängen, so dass alle seine Unterhose sehen konnten, ist skrupellos. Und ich schäme mich dafür.« Entschuldigend sah er zu Severus hinüber.

Hermione keuchte auf. Sie wusste nicht, wovon ihr bester Freund sprach, aber allein die Vorstellung … Erst Harrys Blick zu Severus hinüber machte ihr erschreckend bewusst, dass Severus damals James’ Opfer gewesen sein musste. Ihre Abneigung gegen James Potter wuchs mit jeder Sekunde.

Doch Dumbledores Reaktion war völlig anders. Er lachte leise in sich hinein. »Oh… ich kenne die Geschichte. Aber Harry, die beiden waren vom ersten Tag in Hogwarts an verfeindet. Und natürlich spielte auch die Rivalität um deine Mum bei dieser Gelegenheit und zu dieser Zeit bereits eine große Rolle.«

Harry jedoch konnte über diese Episode schon lange nicht mehr lachen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er darüber noch nie gelacht, nicht einmal, als er die Erinnerung damals im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Zum ersten Mal hatte er in diesem Moment in Zweifel gezogen, was Remus, und ganz besonders Sirius, ihm über ihren Freund James erzählt hatten. Er hatte sich für seinen Vater geschämt — und für dessen Freunde. »Ich fand es lediglich entwürdigend und erniedrigend«, antwortete er nachdrücklich.

Doch Albus Dumbledore schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. »James hatte das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck. Dieser Junge wusste, was er wollte. Er hatte schon vom ersten Schuljahr an einen Narren an Lily Evans gefressen. Wenn er nicht in seinen letzten drei Schuljahren mit noch härteren Bandagen gekämpft hätte, glaubst du wirklich, dass er dieses Mädchen jemals hätte für sich gewinnen können? Sie wäre mit Sicherheit bei Severus Snape geblieben. Manipulation ist alles, Harry. Und, Minerva, was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wo diese Welt wäre, wenn ich nicht all die Jahre hinter den Kulissen die Fäden gezogen hätte?«

»Meinst du nicht, dass du von dir auf andere schließt, Albus?«, fragte Professor McGonagall und konnte nicht anders, als ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen, in dem Abscheu und Zorn standen. »Hochmut und Selbstüberschätzung waren noch niemals gute Ratgeber. Du hast in deinem Leben zu oft mitleidlos und kaltblütig Menschen nach deinen Wünschen manipuliert, um zu begreifen, dass nicht jeder nach Macht, Einfluss und Ansehen strebt, um Menschen wie zum Beispiel Hermione oder auch Harry wirklich verstehen zu können. Ich vermute, dass wir immer noch nicht alles gehört haben. Vielleicht solltest du jetzt endlich die gesamte Dimension deiner Manipulationen offenbaren!«

»Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, Minerva.« Dumbledores Stimme klang plötzlich müde und kraftlos. Er hatte in einem unbeherrschten Moment zuviel preisgegeben — hatte entgegen seiner sonstigen Art impulsiv reagiert — und erkannte nun, dass es kein Zurück geben würde. Nun musste er die ganze Wahrheit bekennen, auch wenn er damit zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seine Intrigen und Winkelzüge über fast dreißig Jahre aufdecken würde und Gefahr lief, sein Ansehen, seinen Namen und wahrscheinlich auch seine Einflussnahme  zumindest auf die hier Anwesenden zu verlieren. Obwohl — er war sich fast sicher — bei Miss Granger und Severus Snape war dies schon vor längerer Zeit geschehen.

»Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass es eines Tages so weit kommen würde.« Dumbledore rieb sich über das gemalte Kinn. »Nun… mir ist bewusst, dass ich den Fragen zu der Vergangenheit und meiner Rolle darin nicht mehr ausweichen kann und ich werde mich stellen. Trotzdem muss ich euch warnen: Niemand von euch sollte den Versuch unternehmen, dies an die Öffentlichkeit zu zerren! Ich würde es vehement abstreiten und ich würde Mittel und Wege suchen, ihm oder ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen!« Er hielt inne, und seine Augen wanderten langsam über die Anwesenden, um sie der Reihe nach anzusehen.

»Ihr wollt meine wirkliche Motivation erfahren? Wollt wissen, was sich hinter den Kulissen abgespielt hat? Welches Ungemach ich in den letzten fast dreißig Jahren angerichtet habe…? Legen wir die Karten also offen auf den Tisch!« Er schwieg einen Moment, als ob er darüber nachdenken musste, wo er beginnen sollte. Dann nickte er wissend.

»Als du 1971 nach Hogwarts kamst, Severus, spürte ich die tief in dir verborgene Macht und das riesige magische Potential, die von dir ausgingen. Während ich von der einnehmenden Art der vier Jungen, den späteren Marauders, sofort angetan war, erkannte ich in dir, dem elfjährigen blassen Jungen in der viel zu großen und schmuddeligen Kleidung, die Wurzel allen Übels wieder — das Dunkle, nach dem du strebtest, das ich schon einmal viele Jahre zuvor gesehen und nicht energisch und gnadenlos genug bekämpft hatte.

Natürlich sah ich auch deine Verletzungen, sowohl die physischen als auch die psychischen, wenn du aus den Ferien zurückkamst oder die Marauders den Kampf vier gegen einen wieder einmal für sich entschieden hatten — und du Poppys Hilfe brauchtest — aber ich beschloss, sie nicht nur bewusst zu _über_ sehen, sondern weitere hinzuzufügen. Oh ja … mir war nicht entgangen, wie sehr der kleine Junge, der vor mir stand, um meine Aufmerksamkeit, meine Zuneigung und meine Sympathie buhlte — und genau das machte ich mir zunutze — denn ich hatte schon einmal den Fehler gemacht, die Dunkle Gefahr nicht ernst genug zu nehmen. Den jungen Tom Riddle hatte ich unterschätzt, und das sollte mir bei einem weiteren kindlichen Anhänger Dunkler Magie nicht passieren. Ich würde von Anfang an mit harter Hand durchgreifen, würde ihn mit Nichtbeachtung und Ablehnung strafen. Nun … daran hielt ich mich.

Als du älter wurdest, musste ich allerdings zu meinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass deine Faszination für Dunkle Magie keinesfalls nachgelassen, sondern ganz im Gegenteil immer mehr zugenommen hatte. Noch etwas, was du mit Tom gemein hattest. Ich war damals fest überzeugt davon, dass ich dich endgültig an Voldemort und seine Dunklen Künste verlieren würde. Und genau das geschah nach dem Tod deiner Mutter. Seit jenem Tag basierte meine ganze Hoffnung auf James Potter.« Albus seufzte.

»Ich war vorhin vielleicht nicht ganz ehrlich …«, gab er ohne Bedauern zu, »So sehr ich James Potter und alles, wofür er stand, auch schätzte — natürlich hatte ich das unbändige Geltungsbedürfnis und James’ Hang zu Arroganz genauso wie seine anderen Charakterschwächen schon recht früh erkannt, auch wenn ich bis heute nicht bereit gewesen bin, dies offen zuzugeben. Doch ich kannte auch eine ganz spezielle Schwäche, seine Achillesferse, wenn du so willst: Lily Evans und seine Begierde, sie an sich zu binden. Nur gab es dabei ein unüberwindbares Problem — dich.

Niemals — und ich meine wirklich _niemals_ — hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet du selbst dieses Problem für mich lösen würdest. Der Bruch mit Lily, den ein einziges Wort in deiner Unbeherrschtheit — dieser Affront deinerseits gegen die einzige Freundin, die du je hattest — verursacht hatte, leistete meinen Plänen enormen Vorschub. James ergriff seine Chance mit beiden Händen, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Und Lily — nun, da kam ich ins Spiel.«

»Sag’s doch richtig«, knirschte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. »Du hast Lily manipuliert!«

»Nun … sagen wir einfach, ich habe … nachgeholfen.«

»Manipuliert!!!«, fauchte er.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, Severus. Ich habe sie nicht mental manipuliert, zumindest nicht auf die Art und Weise, die du vermutest. Lily war all die Jahre die Einzige gewesen, die James mit seinen Eskapaden nicht hatte beeindrucken können, die seine Protzerei regelrecht abgestoßen hatte. Ich wusste, ihm würde jedes Mittel recht sein, sie für sich zu gewinnen, und er würde sicherlich nicht hinterfragen, warum Lily Evans ihre Meinung geändert haben könnte.«

»Was hast du getan?«, flüsterte Severus qualvoll. Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm kaum und er spürte, wie ein Zittern wie bei einem _Cruciatus_ durch seinen gesamten Körper lief.

»Du warst damals noch zu jung, um einen Unterschied zwischen echter Liebe und durch magische Hilfsmittel gesteuertem Verlangen erkennen zu können. Heute, als Meister der Zaubertränke, würde dir sofort klar werden, dass die vermeintliche Liebe der kleinen Evans zu James Potter einem mächtigen Zaubertrank geschuldet war, einem Zaubertrank, dessen Wirkung mindestens zehn Jahre lang vorgehalten hätte.«

Sprachloses Entsetzen breitete sich im Büro des Schulleiters aus. Vier Augenpaare blickten ihn erschüttert und fassungslos an.

Severus war der Erste, dem es gelang, sich aus der Starre zu befreien. »Was bist du für ein Ungeheuer, Albus!«, zischte er. »Wir waren noch halbe Kinder …«

»Es war zum Besten der magischen Welt …«, begann er, wurde jedoch von einer wutschäumenden Minerva unterbrochen.

»Du … du …«

»Lassen Sie ihn weitersprechen!« Hermiones Stimme klang kalt und hart, ihr Gesicht ließ ihre Gedanken nicht erkennen. Sie fühlte sich zurückversetzt an den Morgen nach der Letzten Schlacht, als sie Dumbledore das erste Mal zur Rede gestellt hatte. Damals hatte er sie eingewickelt, wie sie nun wusste, doch noch einmal würde ihm das nicht gelingen.

Auch Harry zeigte keine Regung. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Gesicht eine steinerne Maske. _‘Ganz im Gegenteil, ich wäre sehr stolz darauf, den tapfersten Mann, den ich jemals kennengelernt habe, zum Vater zu haben’,_ kamen ihm seine Worte in den Sinn, die er damals im Interview zu Luna gesagt hatte und die den Weg in den _Klitterer_ gefunden hatten. _> Ja, ich wäre stolz!<_, dachte er, doch Dumbledore fuhr mit seinem Geständnis fort.

»Keine Sorge, Miss Granger, Sie werden alles erfahren. Also, wo war ich … Die Beiden fanden zueinander, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Noch vor seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts war ich mir sicher, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte und ich ihn nun bald nach meinen Plänen würde einsetzen können, denn er hatte sich durch Lily Evans verändert und einen Großteil seiner Schwächen überwunden. Sie heirateten, gründeten eine Familie und aus James wurde ein ehrenwerter Zauberer. Zwei Jahre ging alles gut, bis … ja, bis Sibyl Trelawney …« Dumbledore brach ab. Jeder wusste, wovon er sprach: Die Prophezeiung und Severus’ Verrat.

»Und dann geschah es: In deiner Gier nach Anerkennung und Bestätigung — was ich dir Beides wohl überlegt immer versagt hatte, Severus — konntest du nicht anders, als Voldemort zu verraten, was Sibyl in ihrer Trance prophezeit hatte. Womit du jedoch nicht gerechnet hattest, trat ein: Voldemorts Verdacht fiel nach Abschluss seiner Nachforschungen auf die Familie der Potters und James musste mit Lily und Harry untertauchen.«

»An jenem Tag, an dem Voldemort für sich entschied, welches Kind die Prophezeiung erfüllte, und du völlig verzweifelt bei mir angekrochen kamst und mich anflehtest, Lily zu beschützen, wusste ich, dass ich dich damit bis zum letzten Atemzug in der Hand hatte, Severus.«

Er warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. »Lily und Harry Potter interessierten mich nicht sonderlich, obwohl Lily sich im Kampf gegen Voldemort als durchaus nützlich erwiesen hatte. Lily Evans hatte mit der Heirat ihren Zweck für mich erfüllt. Sie sollte James bei Laune halten; abgesehen davon war sie wertlos, sowohl als Mensch als auch, da sie nur muggelstämmig war. Wichtig für mich war allein James. Ich konnte und wollte nicht das Risko eingehen, ihn zu verlieren. Ich überließ ihm meinen stärksten Schutzzauber — den Fidelius — und schärfte ihm ein, als Geheimniswahrer seinen zuverlässigsten Freund — nach meiner Einschätzung Sirius Black — einzusetzen. Nun, heute kennen wir die Gründe, warum er sich nicht für Sirius, sondern für Peter Pettigrew entschieden hat — ein tödlicher Fehler.«

»Wie kannst du es wagen …?«, fuhr Severus erneut auf. »Lily war der wertvollere Mensch; sie …«

»Meine Mum war nicht minderwertig!«, unterbrach Harry Albus gleichzeitig aufgebracht.

»Das ist nicht wahr, Albus. Lily war eine clevere, intelligente Hexe! Aber … Was in Merlins Namen war so außergewöhnlich an _ihm_ , an James Potter?« Minerva konnte es nicht nachvollziehen.

»Außergewöhnlich?« Dumbledore sah sie unterkühlt an. »Nun, nichts. Allerdings besaß er eine sehr ausgeprägte magische Fähigkeit, nämlich für gestaltverändernde Verwandlung. Aufgrund seiner Reinblut-Abstammung konnte er sich auf jedem Parkett bewegen, Geld spielte keine Rolle für ihn und er hatte nichts von seinem jungenhaften Charme verloren, obwohl er nun auch menschlich gereifter war.«

»Das trifft auf viele Reinblüter zu, Albus«, bohrte Minerva, mit seiner Antwort nicht zufrieden, nach.

»Ja, sicher. Doch für mich war insbesondere interessant, dass er von den Peverells abstammte und sich deshalb vermutlich mindestens eines der Heiligtümer des Todes in seinem Besitz befand — der Tarnumhang. Seitdem ich mir über diese Tatsache relativ sicher war und nur noch der letzte Beweis fehlte, hatte ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, auf welche Art ich mir dieses Wissen zunutze machen könnte, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Allerdings beinhaltete mein noch nicht ganz ausgereifter Plan einen lebenden James Potter.

Allein verantwortlich für James’ Tod, mit dem all meine auf ihn gesetzten Hoffnungen durch einen einzigen Unverzeihlichen zerstoben, war in meinen Augen mein damals seit einigen Monaten ‘treu ergebener’ Spion, Severus Snape. Ich brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Der Fluch, mit dem ich Severus als Strafe für meine nicht enden wollende Verbitterung über den Verlust meiner Möglichkeiten mit James belegt habe, sollte ihn deshalb nicht nur unlösbar an meinen Willen binden, sondern gab mir die Genugtuung, dass er, so lange er selbst lebte, ständigen Qualen wegen seines Verlustes von Lily ausgesetzt sein würde.

Als Harry Potter zehn Jahre später nach Hogwarts kam und ich miterlebte, wie ausgezeichnet Severus seine Rolle des Potter-hassenden Tränkemeisters spielte und mit welcher Leichtigkeit er Harry dazu brachte, den Mann zu hassen, dem ich vor vielen Jahren das Kleinkind nur mit viel Überredungskunst aus den Armen nehmen konnte — dies war ein Schauspiel, das ich nur als diebisches Vergnügen für mich bezeichnen konnte.« Dumbledore konnte sich ein süffisantes Lächeln auch jetzt nicht verkneifen. War sein Blick bisher unstet zwischen allen Beteiligten hin und her gewandert, so sah er Severus nun allerdings direkt an.

»Ich hatte all die Jahre mir Gedanken gemacht, wie ich für den Fall meines Todes vorsorgen könnte. Meine Unsicherheit hinsichtlich deiner Zuverlässigkeit und Einstellung zu Dunkler Magie hatte sich nicht geändert. Oh ja … ich sah, wie du regelrecht um mein Vertrauen gebettelt hast, und ich fühlte mich dabei stark an die Vergangenheit erinnert, an den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen im Krankenflügel. Und ja … ich vertraute dir völlig, allerdings nicht, weil ich von deiner Abkehr von Voldemort überzeugt gewesen wäre, sondern aufgrund meines Zaubers und der Qual, die ich tagtäglich in deinen Augen erkennen konnte.

Meine Wahl für die Trägerschaft des Fluches fiel auf Miss Granger. Ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie — im Gegensatz zu Harry — aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten und ihrer Cleverness als Hexe die kommenden Auseinandersetzungen überleben könnte, und selbst dann eine recht gute Überlebenschance haben würde, wenn entgegen all meiner Hoffnungen Voldemort siegreich wäre. Von ihr glaubte ich, dass sie den Charakter besäße, auch unbewusst meinen bis zu meinem Tode ungebrochenen Einfluss auf dich aufrechtzuerhalten. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen«, seufzte er.

»Nun, es ist meine eigene Schuld, dass ich als Träger meines Zaubers die für meine damalige Einstellung falsche Person gewählt habe. Ich hatte schlicht und einfach S.P.E.W. außer Acht gelassen, hatte diese kleine Episode vollkommen vergessen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es nicht Miss Grangers Charakter entspricht, einen anderen Menschen oder ein anderes lebendes Wesen zu dominieren, aber … die Übertragung der Trägerschaft des Fluches war trotzdem die letzte Hoffnung, die mir für meine selbstgewählte Mission blieb«, gab Albus geschlagen zu.

»Wenn ich es im Nachhinein betrachte, war meine Wahl vielleicht doch so eine Art Glücksgriff. In meinem letzten Lebensjahr — nachdem ich der Versuchung erlag, mit Hilfe des Wiederauferstehungssteins meine Mutter Kendra und meine Schwester Ariana wiederzusehen — habe ich mehr und mehr gespürt, dass Severus ehrlich um mein Vertrauen warb, das ich ihm nicht entgegenbringen konnte und um das Gefühl einer Partnerschaft, die ich ihm nicht zugestehen wollte, selbst als er mir das größte Opfer brachte, dessen er fähig war: Das Versprechen, mich, den er als Freund gewinnen wollte, in aussichtsloser Lage im Interesse des Greater Good zu töten. Aber ich glaubte es um unserer Sache willen nicht riskieren zu können, meinen Fluch zu lockern und selbst wenn — ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie.«

Eiseskälte war bei Dumbledores Erklärungen in Hermione hochgekrochen, die sie vollkommen sprachlos machte. Sie blickte sich hilflos um, sah Harrys verstörtes Gesicht, während Minervas Lippen nur noch einen schmalen Strich bildeten. Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen, so dass sie nicht in den Spiegel der Seele des Mannes sehen konnte, den sie liebte. Langsam ging sie zu ihm hinüber und griff nach seiner Hand. Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.

»Lass uns gehen, Severus. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand von uns noch irgendetwas hören möchte, geschweige denn etwas dazu zu sagen hat«, sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Aber Severus schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sie zurück. »Warte! Ich glaube diesem alten Intriganten kein einziges Wort mehr. Abgesehen davon halte ich seine Schlussfolgerung, der Fluch hätte sich potenziert, für falsch. Und ein paar andere Dinge auch noch. Erinnerst du dich? Er hat vorhin das Wort _Forschungen_ benutzt! Das war nicht nur einfach so dahergeredet … Es muss hier irgendwo …« Damit drehte er sich herum und betrachtete eingehend den Schreibtisch, der einstmals Albus Dumbledore gehört hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn darauf. _»Specialis revelio!«_ Doch nichts geschah. Allerdings hatte Severus das auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Er blickte sich weiter um. »Wenn, dann hier irgendwo…« murmelte er.

»Schulleiter Snape?« Phineas Nigellus Blacks Stimme klang verschlagen. »Vielleicht sollten Sie es dort drüben versuchen.« Das Portrait deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger an die gegenüberliegende Wand, sobald Severus sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

»Wag’ es nicht!!!«, fauchte Dumbledores Stimme plötzlich aufgebracht.

Doch Severus ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab versuchte er es an der angegebenen Stelle nochmals. _»Specialis revelio!«_

Deutlich konnte man das Geräusch von sich verschiebenden Steinen vernehmen. Dann öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand zwischen zwei Steinen ein Hohlraum, in dem mehrere Rollen Pergament und zwei Bücher lagen.

»Das da geht dich gar nichts an!« Dumbledores Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

Als Severus sich daraufhin zu Dumbledore umwandte, zog er seine Augenbraue so hoch, dass sie fast in seinem Haaransatz verschwand. »Sonst noch was?«, fragte er voller Ironie. Er griff nach den Büchern und Rollen, ohne auch nur vorab einen Blick darauf zu werfen, steckte die Pergamente in die Innentaschen seiner Roben, klemmte sich die Bücher unter den Arm und griff dann nach Hermiones Hand. »Jetzt können wir gehen.«

 

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

 

 


	29. Erschütternde Dokumente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein kurzer Einblick in die Geschichte des Rings und recht unerfreuliche Tatsachen über Dumbledores Machenschaften in der Vergangenheit.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

 **Summary:** Ein kurzer Einblick in die Geschichte des Rings und recht unerfreuliche Tatsachen über Dumbledores Machenschaften in der Vergangenheit.

 

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

 

Kapitel 29 — Erschütternde Dokumente

 

Sobald sie die sich windende Treppe verlassen hatten, griff Severus noch fester nach Hermiones Hand. Mit wehenden Roben führte er sie durch unzählige Korridore und über verschiedene Treppen des Schlosses. Längst hatte sie die Orientierung verloren, da er sie in Bereiche des Schlosses führte, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Völlig unerwartet fand sie sich deshalb plötzlich in der Mitte des Raumes mit den fliegenden Schlüsseln wieder, direkt vor der mächtigen Säule, in der die Tür zur Wendeltreppe verborgen war. _> Es gibt also doch noch einen anderen Weg<_, dachte sie.

Severus warf ein gemurmeltes _»Specialis Revelio!«_ und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das bläulich schimmernde Quadrat. Die silbrigen Umrisse des Türrahmens wurden sichtbar und die Türklinke erschien. Er drückte die Klinke herunter und zog Hermione auf die Wendeltreppe und die Stufen hinauf in den kleinen halbrunden Raum.

»Hier sind wir ungestört. Niemand außer mir weiß von diesem Raum«, sagte er leise, doch nachdem er sich zu ihr umgedreht und einem Blick in ihr Gesicht geworfen hatte, stellte er befremdet fest: »Du scheinst nicht sonderlich … überrascht zu sein.«

Sie ließ widerstrebend seine Hand los, ging hinüber zu dem riesigen Panoramafenster und sah hinaus, doch in der Scheibe spiegelte sich nur das Licht der flackernden Kerzen an den Wänden wider. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig — die Wärme seiner Hand war beruhigend und aufregend zugleich gewesen — und die Überraschung, dass er sie ausgerechnet zu diesem verborgenen Turmzimmer geführt hatte, das für ihn bisher wohl ein sorgfältig geheim gehaltenes Refugium darstellte, war mehr, als sie auf die Schnelle verarbeiten konnte. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie sich so weit gefasst hatte, dass sie sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen konnte. Als sie sich wieder herumdrehte, sah sie ihn am Tisch stehen und sie immer noch fragend anschauend.

»Ich kenne diesen Raum, Severus«, antwortete sie leise.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Das ist kaum möglich.«

»Erinnerst du dich noch? Dumbledore hat damals den Stein der Weisen hinter dem Raum mit dem siebenten Rätsel — deinem Rätsel mit dem Gift und den Zaubertränken — im Spiegel Nerhegeb versteckt …«

» _Du_ hast es gelöst, nicht wahr?«, konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten zu fragen.

Hermione merkte, wie die Wärme in ihre Wangen stieg, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. »Ja.«

»Du warst schon damals eine clevere Hexe«, sagte er kopfschüttelnd und sah, wie sich die Röte ihrer Wangen noch vertiefte.

»Ein Kompliment vom gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke? Das kann ich kaum glauben«, neckte sie ihn lächelnd, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. »Damals fiel mir diese Treppe ins Nichts auf und ging mir seitdem nicht wieder aus dem Sinn. Im sechsten Schuljahr, kurz vor Weihnachten, bin ich hierher zurückgekehrt und habe den Eingang zu diesem Turmzimmer entdeckt.« Obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck völlig neutral blieb, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nicht glücklich darüber war.

»Dann wissen also auch Harry Potter und Ron Weasley davon.« Er klang nicht sonderlich erfreut über diese Tatsache.

 _> Ahh…<_ Sie hatte mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen, auch wenn sie sich über den Grund seines Unbehagens geirrt hatte.

»Nein, ich war allein hier.«

»Aber du hast ihnen doch sicherlich davon erzählt.«

Hermione schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. »Ich habe nie irgendjemandem davon erzählt. Irgendwie kam ich mir damals wie ein Eindringling vor«, antwortete sie nachdenklich.

Severus konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was sie damit meinte. Während seiner eigenen Schulzeit war er oft genug hier gewesen und er hatte sich in diesem Raum immer willkommen gefühlt. Zumeist war er nicht allein gekommen. Diesen Raum hatte er gemeinsam mit Lily in ihren ersten Wochen in Hogwarts auf einem ihrer Streifzüge entdeckt. Die Treppe ins Nichts hatte sie Beide damals neugierig gemacht.

Sie waren hier heraufgekommen um zu lernen, zu lesen, sich zu unterhalten oder auch nur, um gemeinsam zu schweigen. Manchmal hatten sie in der Abgeschiedenheit des Turmzimmers sogar Zaubertränke nachgebraut. Hier hatte er später seine ersten eigenen Zaubersprüche entwickelt und die ersten Verbesserungen an Zaubertränken vorgenommen. Er sah noch heute Lilys Augen vor sich, die ihn bewundernd anstrahlten. Doch es war lange her, dass er zuletzt den Raum betreten hatte.

Er sah sich um, doch es hatte sich nichts verändert. Die Sessel, der Tisch, die Couch … alles war so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Dort, vor dem großen Panoramafenster hatten sie damals ihren Kessel aufgestellt. Ohne Hast ging er zum Tisch hinüber.

Hermione beobachtete, wie er die Bücher vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ablegte und die Pergamentrollen aus den Innentaschen seiner Roben zog, um sie kurzerhand ebenfalls auf den Tisch fallen zu lassen. Dann zog er seine Robe aus und warf sie über einen der Sessel. Für wenige Augenblicke stand er dort, unbeweglich, wie versteinert, als würde er sich erst jetzt der vollen Tragweite dessen bewusst, was vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

»Ich wollte nicht darüber reden. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber dieser Raum sollte mein Geheimnis sein«, setzte sie gedankenverloren hinzu und holte ihn damit aus seiner Erstarrung. »Und nicht nur dieses Turmzimmer. Da ist irgendetwas …« Im selben Augenblick hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. All die Zeit hatte sie entschlossen geschwiegen, hatte weder ihren Professoren — und noch schlimmer — nicht einmal ihren beiden besten Freunden gegenüber auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon erwähnt. Und nun hatte sie sich beinahe verplappert.

Bei ihren Worten war Severus zu ihr herumgewirbelt, eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben gezogen. »Was meinst du damit?«

Hermione konnte sich nicht erklären, welcher Manticor sie geritten hatte, ihre Gedanken laut auszusprechen, wie dies überhaupt hatte geschehen können. Sie war sich sicher, dass die dem Ring eigene Magie immer verhindert hatte, dass auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über seine Existenz über ihre Lippen kam. Doch nun spürte sie genau das Gegenteil, einen enormen Druck, der ihre Zunge lösen wollte, beinahe zwanghaft. Es schien, als wolle der Ring sein Geheimnis unbedingt preisgeben.

Statt einer Antwort griff Hermione nach der Kette, die um ihren Hals hing und zog an ihr, bis der Ring zum Vorschein kam. Sie sah auf das Schmuckstück, das nun auf ihrer Handfläche ruhte. Für einen Moment hatte sie den Eindruck, als ob die beiden sich umeinander windenden Schlangen den Kopf gehoben hätten, um erst ihre Umgebung und dann die junge Frau eindringlich zu mustern. Ihre Smaragd-Augen blitzten im Schein der Fackeln kurz auf, als wären sie zufrieden mit dem, was sie sahen, und schienen sich dann auf Severus zu richten, der genauso gebannt dieses Schauspiel verfolgt hatte, wie sie.

Er war zu ihr herüber gekommen und hatte nun seinen Blick nachdenklich auf sie gerichtet, und Hermione glaubte, in den obsidianschwarzen Augen versinken zu müssen. Nur mühsam riss sie sich davon los.

»Damals habe ich hier diesen Ring gefunden. Die Kette, an dem er hing, war zerrissen. Ich weiß, ich hätte ihn niemals behalten dürfen, aber …« Sie schwieg, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie es erklären sollte. »… Vom ersten Moment an hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der Ring mich daran hinderte, über ihn zu sprechen oder gar, ihn irgendjemandem zu zeigen. Ich habe mehrfach versucht, Harry und Ron davon zu erzählen, habe sogar Professor McGonagall den Ring geben wollen, nachdem ich ihn gefunden hatte. Aber da ist irgendeine Art von Magie …«

Sie sah, wie Severus verstehend nickte. »Hast du dich niemals gefragt, wem der Ring gehören könnte?«, fragte er leise.

»Oh, doch. Oft sogar. Aber da ich nicht über ihn reden und ihn niemandem zeigen konnte …«, antwortete sie. »Er muss sehr lange unentdeckt hier gelegen haben, denn als ich ihn fand, lag eine viele Jahre alte Staubschicht überall und es gab keinerlei andere Spuren als die, die ich selbst verursacht hatte. Er ist wunderschön, oder?« Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, doch Severus schaute in ihr Gesicht anstatt auf den Ring, wodurch ihm das Strahlen in ihren Augen, das von innen heraus leuchtete, nicht verborgen blieb. _> Sie ist eins mit dem Ring<_, dachte er überrascht.

»Er muss sehr alt sein. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er einem Reinblüter gehört haben muss, der in Slytherin war«, sagte Hermione nachdenklich.

»Der Ring gehörte einem _Halbblüter_ aus Slytherin«, erwiderte Severus, während er sie genau beobachtete.

Hermiones Kopf zuckte hoch. »Du weißt, wem er gehört?«, fragte sie atemlos.

Er sah förmlich die Befürchtungen in ihren Augen, die ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schossen. Eine davon, die Angst, dass sie den Ring verlieren würde, weil der rechtmäßige Eigentümer ihn sicherlich zurückfordern würde, stand ihr offen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

**Flashback**

Severus hatte sich heimlich und lautlos davongestohlen. Nicht eine Sekunde länger hätte er die Anschuldigungen und verbalen Attacken seines GroßvatersMordicus — ein Mann, den er heute zum ersten Mal in seinem siebenjährigen Leben gesehen hatte — die dieser seiner schluchzenden Mutter entgegenschleuderte, ertragen können. Er konnte die Erwachsenen manchmal einfach nicht verstehen. Warum hatten sie sie eingeladen, wenn sie sie in Wirklichkeit gar nicht hier haben wollten? Der kleine Junge in ihm hatte so sehr gehofft, einmal bei Fremden — und das waren seine Großeltern schließlich für ihn — auf Akzeptanz und Herzlichkeit zu treffen. Und Großeltern waren doch eigentlich dafür da, ihre Enkel anzunehmen und zu mögen, oder nicht?

Obwohl er nun jedoch völlig verloren in einem von Fackeln spärlich beleuchteten Korridor stand, glaubte er von Weitem noch immer die laute, barsche Stimme seines Großvaters hören zu können. Er zitterte. _> Das ist nur die Kälte hier, ich habe keine Angst<_, versuchte er sich selbst einzureden. _> Ich bin ein großer Junge! Und große Jungen haben keine Angst!<_

»Severus!«, hörte er auf einmal jemanden seinen Namen wispern. »Hier. Komm hier herein!«

Er sah seine Großmutter Altheda, die nicht weit entfernt in einem Türrahmen stand und ihm winkte.

»Komm! Bitte hab’ keine Angst!«, flüsterte sie.

Er war zu ihr hinübergelaufen, erleichtert, aber auch ein wenig unsicher, und sie hatte ihn hastig an der Hand in das Zimmer gezogen und die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen. Ihre Augen waren feucht, als sie Severus behutsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihn voller Liebe anblickte. Sie beugte sich herunter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

»Ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals die Gelegenheit haben werde, dich und deine Mum wiederzusehen.« Severus merkte, wie sehr sie um Beherrschung rang, doch ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie weitersprach und er konnte den tiefen Schmerz heraushören. »Deshalb möchte ich dir bereits heute etwas geben, was du eigentlich erst an deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bekommen solltest.«

Sie zog einen goldenen Ring aus der Tasche ihrer Robe, der auf eine ebenfalls goldene Kette aufgefädelt war und im Licht der Kerzen funkelte. »Seit vielen Generationen wird dieser Ring an den ältesten Sohn oder die älteste Tochter weitergegeben. Er ist wertvoller als Prince Manor oder alles, was in diesem Manor steht. Normalerweise hätte deine Mum, meine Tochter Eileen, den Ring an ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag erhalten, aber … Nein, das gehört nicht hierher …«

Severus streckte schüchtern und vorsichtig die Hand danach aus. Wenige Sekunden nachdem seine Großmutter ihm den Ring mit der Kette auf die Handfläche gelegt hatte, blitzte dieser plötzlich ungewöhnlich hell auf. Zwei sich umeinander windende Schlagen, die mit ihren Körpern einen hübschen grünen Stein umschlossen, schienen ihre Köpfe zu heben und ihn mit ebenfalls grünen Augen interessiert anzufunkeln.

»Der Ring hat dich als seinen neuen Eigentümer anerkannt«, erklärte sie ihm. Für einen Moment konnte er in ihren Augen Dankbarkeit und eine ihm seltsam anmutende Befriedigung sehen. »Reinblütigkeit ist also doch nicht der Nabel der magischen Welt«, glaubte er sie vor sich hin murmeln zu hören. Er runzelte die Stirn, zum Teil auch, weil er sich auf ihre leisen Worte, die vermutlich nicht ihm gegolten hatten, keinen Reim machen konnte.

»Achte gut auf ihn. Er wird dir eines Tages den Weg zu deiner Seelenverwandten weisen«, sagte sie, bevor sie ihn fest in die Arme nahm und ihn an sich drückte.

Er hatte damals die Bedeutung des Wortes ‘Seelenverwandte’ nicht verstanden, aber die Wärme und Liebe, die ihm seine Großmutter entgegengebracht hatte, konnte er nie vergessen. Es waren genau dieselben Gefühle, die auch der Ring in ihm auslöste, wenn er seine nackte Haut berührte. Dazu kam Geborgenheit, und er spürte instinktiv den von ihm ausgehenden magischen Schutz. Von da an hatte er den Ring wie seinen Augapfel gehütet, bis — ja, bis er eines Tages feststellen musste, dass die Kette nicht mehr um seinen Hals hing.

**Flashback Ende**

Es war das erste und letzte Mal gewesen, dass er seine Großeltern gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob sie noch lebten, aber er war fest entschlossen, es herauszufinden. Nichts und niemand würde ihn jetzt noch davon abhalten können, seine Großmutter in die Arme zu nehmen.

Jetzt sah er wieder auf Hermione, die ihn immer noch mit riesigen Augen, in denen die Angst stand, anstarrte. Er hatte bereits viel zu lange geschwiegen und sie damit im Ungewissen gelassen. »Er gehörte mir«, bekannte er nun leise, ohne sie auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.

Hermione schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. »Aber … dann musst du ihn doch erkannt haben, als du mir das Leben gerettet hast«, brachte sie dann mühsam hervor.

Severus nickte leicht. »Ja … In diesem Moment habe ich erkannt, warum der _Coniunctio perpetua_ -Fluchnicht seine volle Macht über mich entfaltet hatte. Der Ring hatte sich schon lange davor für dich entschieden.«

»Für … mich … entschieden?«, fragte sie ungläubig.

»Als mir Altheda Prince, meine Großmutter, vor vielen Jahren diesen Ring gab, sagte sie, dass ich durch ihn eines Tages meine Seelenverwandte erkennen würde«, erklärte er. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, so, als würde er in die Vergangenheit eintauchen. »Ich glaubte schon einmal, sie gefunden zu haben … war fest davon überzeugt …« Er klang in diesem Moment so verloren, so kläglich und tief traurig, dass es Hermione fast das Herz herausriss.

»Lily …« Der Name entfuhr ihr, ohne dass sie es wollte. Sie hoffte noch, dass sie ihn leise genug ausgesprochen hatte, so dass er ihn nicht gehört hatte, doch er blickte auf, und sie wusste, dass ihre Hoffnung umsonst gewesen war.

Sein Blick wurde noch trauriger, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. »Ja… Lily«, bestätigte er dann. »Sie hat ihn nie gesehen, und wahrscheinlich ist das auch gut so. Vermutlich hätte sie mich nur ausgelacht und gesagt, dass wir viel zu jung wären, um eine solch weitreichende Entscheidung zu treffen«, setzte er hinzu.

Hermione hatte gerade die Kette über den Kopf ziehen wollen, um sie Severus zurückzugeben, als sie mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Seine Worte erinnerten sie daran, warum sie gegenüber Harrys Mutter nur wenig positive Gefühle hegte.

Es war, als ob er ahnte, was Hermione vorhatte, als er plötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff. »Ich möchte, dass du den Ring behältst«, sagte er eindringlich. »Du hättest ihn niemals finden können, wenn du dich nicht schon damals auf irgendeine Art — und ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts mit Dumbledores Trägerfluch zu tun hat — mit mir verbunden gefühlt hättest.«

»Ich kann doch nicht …!«, widersprach sie, wenn in ihren eigenen Ohren auch nur halbherzig. Sie konnte und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, die Kette und den Ring wirklich hergeben zu müssen. Zu lange hatte sie sich von diesem Ring beschützt gefühlt.

»Doch, du kannst! Es sei denn …« Er schwieg, und sie sah, wie sein Gesicht noch eine Nuance blasser wurde.

 _> … dass du dich gegen mich entschieden hast<_, führte sie den Satz in Gedanken zu Ende.

»Oh Severus …« Mit zwei Schritten war sie bei ihm, schlang die Arme um seine Taille und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Brust. Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie, und sie fühlte, wie er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub. Minutenlang zählte nichts anderes um sie herum, bis plötzlich eine der Kerzen mit einem leisen Zischen verlosch, was sie wie ertappte Sünder auseinanderfahren ließ.

Hermiones Blick fiel in diesem Moment auf die Bücher und Pergamente, die noch immer unberührt auf dem Tisch lagen. Für einen Augenblick überkam sie ein Gefühl von Scham. Sie hatte die Rollen in den letzten Minuten vollkommen vergessen gehabt. Zu sehr hatte sie die Entdeckung um das Geheimnis ihres Ringes abgelenkt. Obwohl sie noch immer tief unter dem Eindruck des eben Erlebten stand, kamen jedoch nun mit Macht die Gedanken an Dumbledore und alles, was mit ihm zusammenhing, wieder hoch.

Sie legte erneut die Arme um Severus’ Hüften und sah zu ihm auf. »Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich …«

Sein Blick war ihrem Blick gefolgt, und er ahnte, warum sie sich entschuldigen wollte. Ganz sanft strich er ihr eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. »Scht. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass dich dieser Raum wenigstens kurzzeitig auf andere Gedanken bringt, das war einer der Gründe, warum ich dich hierher gebracht habe. Ich habe allerdings nicht ahnen können …« Er schüttelte immer noch von den Ereignissen überwältigt den Kopf.

»Und was ist mit dir? Wie kannst du nach all dem, was Dumbledore geschildert hat, so ruhig sein?« Hermione stellte sich diese Frage bereits, seit sie das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatten. Wenn es ihr Leben gewesen wäre, das all die Jahre dermaßen erbarmungslos, ja, skrupellos manipuliert worden war — sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Natürlich wusste sie, dass man einem Portrait durch Flüche keinen Schaden zufügen konnte, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie es nicht doch auf irgendeine Art wenigstens versucht hätte. Und wenn ihre eigenen Gefühle bereits eine Palette von Abscheu bis hin zu blankem Hass abgedeckt hatten …

Sie lehnte den Kopf an Severus’ Brust und spürte, wie sich seine Arme behutsam um sie schlossen. Es war tröstend und beunruhigend zugleich. An ihrem Ohr konnte sie seinen Herzschlag hören, gleichmäßig und stark. In diesem Augenblick durchströmte sie erneut Geborgenheit und Wärme. Seit jener Nacht am Grimmauldplatz, in der sie einen ihrer schlimmsten Alpträume über Malfoy Manor gehabt hatte, hatte sie sich nicht mehr so beschützt und sicher gefühlt. Und sie wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde.

Die Wärme seiner Hände auf ihrem Rücken ließ sie wohlig aufseufzen, was ihre Arme ohne ihr bewusstes Zutun dazu veranlasste, sich fester um seine Taille zu schlingen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später konnte sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Haar spüren, als er ihr einen sanften Kuss gab. Doch sie konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass dieser Augenblick voller Frieden und stillschweigendem Einvernehmen sich vermutlich als nur eine flüchtige Episode herausstellen würde. Eine schwache Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf meldete sich unüberhörbar zu Wort. Sie flüsterte ihr zu, dass es ihr mit Sicherheit sehr schwer fallen würde, sich aus dieser Umarmung, dieser Wärme zu lösen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich.

Nach Dumbledores aufbrausender Reaktion war Hermione sich relativ sicher, dass sie mit den Unterlagen dort auf dem Tisch wahrscheinlich den Schlüssel für eine Antwort auf die Frage nach den Auswirkungen des doppelten Fluches in der Hand hielten, wenn nicht sogar auf noch mehr ungeklärte Fragen, die sie bisher nicht hatten stellen können, da sie sich ihrer Existenz noch gar nicht bewusst waren. Sie würden vermutlich einer bis heute noch nicht aufgearbeiteten Vergangenheit begegnen. Nicht ihre Vergangenheit, nicht direkt die von Severus, sondern die Vergangenheit des ‘großen’ Albus Dumbledore, die jedoch einen enormen Einfluss auf ihrer beider Zukunft nehmen konnte.

Sie hob langsam den Kopf. Obsidianschwarze Augen begegneten ihren braunen, schauten fragend, in atemloser Spannung. Seine Hände mit den langen schlanken Fingern umfassten vorsichtig ihr Gesicht, sein Daumen strich voller Zärtlichkeit über ihre Wange. Er beugte sich herunter und gab ihr nun einen Kuss auf die Stirn. »Lass uns anfangen«, hörte sie ihn leise sagen, was sie abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

Er ließ sie schweren Herzens los und setzte sich in einen der Ledersessel. »Kybele!« Der folgende leise _Plopp_ erschreckte Hermione.

Eine kleine Hauselfe, scheinbar jünger als Trispy, verbeugte sich tief vor Severus. »Master hat nach Kybele gerufen.«

»Bitte bringe uns Tee und ein paar Sandwichs«, bat er die Elfe, die mit einer weiteren Verbeugung und einem _Plopp_ verschwand.

Hermione setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und betrachtete nachdenklich die Pergamentrollen. Sie streckte die Hand aus, um nach einer davon zu greifen, doch ein »Noch nicht!« hielt sie zurück.

Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab und warf ein _»_ _Specialis Revelio!«_ über die auf dem Tisch liegenden Dinge. Nichts geschah.

»Meinst du nicht, dass es dafür ein wenig zu spät gewesen wäre?«

Das spöttische Lächeln, das er ihr daraufhin schenkte, ließ ein Prickeln ihre Wirbelsäule hinunterlaufen. Sie schüttelte es ab. Was sie jetzt benötigte, war Konzentration. Entschlossen langte sie über den Tisch und griff nach dem ersten Buch. Die dämonische Magie des Unsichtbaren. Verblüfft griff sie nach dem zweiten. Das magische Begreifen des magisch Unbegreiflichen. Es waren die einzigen beiden Bücher aus dem Geheimfach, alles andere waren Pergamentrollen. Beide Wälzer waren enorm abgegriffen, weitaus mehr als ihre eigenen.

Ein leiser _Plopp_ unterbrach sie, als Kybele mit den gewünschten Dingen zurückkehrte. Hermione nahm lächelnd ihre Tasse Tee entgegen, um sofort einen großen Schluck des heißen Gebräus zu trinken, während Severus seine Tasse nur abstellte. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr sie dieser Tag ausgelaugt hatte. Und zum ersten Mal heute verspürte sie Hunger. Sie nahm sich eines der Sandwichs, biss hungrig hinein und kaute nachdenklich.

Kaum hatte sie den ersten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt, formulierte sie laut ihre Gedanken. »Er hat auch nur die Bücher gefunden, die wir bereits selbst besitzen, obwohl er wahrscheinlich all die Jahre viel intensiver nach Schriften zu dieser Thematik gesucht haben muss als wir. Ich vermute, dass es nichts weiter gibt, falls er nicht noch etwas anderes an irgendeiner anderen Stelle versteckt hat«, sagte sie.

Severus nickte nur geistesabwesend, was sie als Bestätigung ihrer Worte betrachtete. Dann jedoch setzte er hinzu: **»** Es muss noch die Artikel in Zentralfragen der Zauberkunst gegeben haben, doch vermutlich ist nichts davon erhalten. Vielleicht hat Lucius noch eine dieser alten Ausgaben.« Erst als er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, begriff er, welche Dummheit er gerade begangen hatte.

Hermione saß wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt in ihrem Sessel. Allein die Erwähnung des Namens hatte für einen Augenblick den Horror von Malfoy Manor wieder an die Oberfläche gespült.

Er griff sofort nach ihrer Hand, die das angebissene Sandwich immer noch fest umklammert hielt und es dabei fast vollkommen zerdrückt hatte. »Hermione … ich weiß, du hast dort Schreckliches erlebt … pschscht, ist ja gut!« Sanft malte er kleine Kreise auf ihren Handrücken, bis er merkte, dass sie langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte.

»Es tut mir leid«, flüsterte sie. »Ich sollte mich mehr zusammennehmen.«

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr das zerdrückte Sandwich aus der Hand und legte es auf den Tisch. »Es geht nicht darum, dass du dich zusammennimmst, Hermione. Das brauchst du nicht. Was dort geschehen ist, wird immer ein Teil von dir sein, aber du darfst dein Leben und deine Zukunft nicht davon bestimmen lassen«, sagte er eindringlich, während er ihre Hand mit seiner umschloss. »Irgendwann wirst du durch Zufall oder mit Absicht einem der drei Malfoys wieder begegnen. Vielleicht wirst du sogar eines Tages das Herrenhaus wieder betreten …«

Hermione konnte sich nicht beherrschen und schnaubte laut. »Sicher nicht!!!«

»Auch nicht, wenn ich dir sage, dass Lucius auf Malfoy Manor eine der ältesten und umfangsreichsten Privat-Bibliotheken in der magischen Welt besitzt?«, spottete er gutmütig.

Er sah, wie ihre Augen einen Moment lang aufleuchteten, um dann zu erleben, wie sie leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Ich bezweifele, dass ich jemals die Gelegenheit haben werde, auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Bücher werfen zu können.«

»Wer weiß **…** «, antwortete Severus unbestimmt. »Komm, lass es uns hinter uns bringen.« Er deutete mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken auf die Pergamente.

»Womit fangen wir an?«, fragte sie ihn, heilfroh, sich nicht weiter mit den Malfoys oder ihrem Herrenhaus auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

»Sehen wir nach, ob wir eine chronologische Reihenfolge finden können«, meinte er.

Hermione nahm das erste Pergament, atmete tief durch und entrollte es. Das erste, was ihr ins Auge fiel, war Dumbledores Handschrift, die sie zuletzt auf dem Goldenen Schnatz gesehen hatte. _Coniunctio perpetua — Was die Bücher aussagen_ , las sie.Sie überflog den Text zuerst nur auf der Suche nach einem Datum. Ganz unten fand sie dann eine Zeile ‘Letzte Eintragung: 6. Dezember 1981’. Dumbledore hatte die Zusammenstellung also erst fünf Tage, nachdem er den Fluch auf Severus geworfen hatte, verfasst.

Einen Moment fragte sie sich, wieviel der große Albus Dumbledore schon vorher über die Wirkungsweise dieses Fluches gewusst haben musste, um gerade diesen Zauber auszuwählen, um Severus über Jahre zu quälen. Dann jedoch zuckte sie innerlich die Schultern. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, denn jetzt waren Severus und sie auf dem Weg, sich genau dieses Wissen anzueignen.

Sie schrieb das gerade gefundene Datum auf die Außenseite des Pergaments. Dann las sie den Text noch einmal in Ruhe, konnte allerdings keine neuen Erkenntnisse gewinnen. Was dort ansonsten noch stand, hatte sie bereits in den beiden dicken Wälzern gelesen.

Sie legte die Rolle beiseite und nahm sich die nächste vor. Das Pergament hatte keine Überschrift und so begann Hermione auf der Suche nach einem Datum zu lesen.

 _Heute Nacht ist der schlimmste aller meiner möglichen Alpträume Wahrheit geworden. James ist tot! Mag es für die magische Gemeinschaft auch wie ein Wunder sein, dass sein kleiner Sohn den Todesfluch überlebt hat — für mich ist es das nicht. Voldemort ist seitdem wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, und die Zaubererwelt feiert lautstark und überschwänglich seinen Tod. Aber auch wenn die magische Welt davon überzeugt zu sein scheint, dass Voldemort das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, so bin ich anderer Meinung, denn die Prophezeiung sagt etwas anderes. Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort wird zurückkehren — es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. (01.11.1981)_            

 _Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich dies vermutlich niemals getan, aber die Umstände sind alles andere als normal. Ich habe vorgestern den_ Coniunctio perpetua _auf unseren Spion geworfen. Für das Greater Good **und** für mein Seelenheil. Oh Merlin — wie sehr ich ihn verabscheue. Diese übergroße Nase, diese seit Wochen ungewaschenen fettigen Haare, diese verdammte zur Schau getragene Arroganz! Und so wahr ich hier sitze — er soll leiden — er soll für James’ Tod bezahlen!!! (03.11.1981)_

 _Endlich!!!  Severus Snape ist endlich genau dort, wo er hingehört — in Azkaban. Mein Herz schmerzt, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich ihn dort wieder herausholen muss. Unglücklicherweise brauche ich ihn. In dieser hübschen kleinen Zelle nützt er weder dem Greater Good noch meinen_ _Intentionen. So gern ich es auch möchte, ich darf ihn nicht dort verrotten lassen. Er ist und bleibt mein einziger Zugang zu Tom. (06.11.1981)_

_Er scheint neuerdings besser zu schlafen. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass seine Alpträume schwächer werden. Kein gutes Zeichen. Da ich mit dem Fluch bezweckt habe, diese Alpträume fortbestehen zu lassen, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass die Wirkung des Fluches sich abschwächt, obwohl ich dies aufgrund der schriftlichen Darlegungen in den Büchern eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte und immer noch anzweifele. Merlin verhüte — das werde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen. Ich werde dich lehren, dich aus der Verantwortung zu winden, du Slytherin-Schlange! (11.02.1982)_

_Ich bin mir inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich damals geirrt haben muss. Die Intensität des Fluches hat nicht nachgelassen, so dass ich volle Kontrolle über seine Handlungen und Gefühle habe. Es hat mich nicht allzu viel Willenskraft gekostet, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Alpträume ihm weiterhin das Leben vergällen. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen entschädigen mich für die vielen Stunden geopferten Schlafes. Auch wenn es sich als falscher Alarm herausgestellt hat — ich werde meine Experimente weiterführen. (02. September 1982)_

_Der Fluch ist stärker als du, Severus. — Nicht nur einmal habe ich in seinen Augen den Schmerz über Harry Potters Feindseligkeit gesehen, wenn er glaubte, niemand würde es bemerken. Er scheint ihn immer noch als den kleinen Jungen zu sehen, den er damals aus den Trümmern des zerstörten Cottages gerettet hat. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals. (17. November 1991)_

_Tom ist zurückgekehrt!!! (15. Mai 1992)_

_Er spricht Parsel! (17. Dezember 1992)_

_Severus ist regelrecht renitent, wenn die Sprache auf Remus Lupin kommt, der dieses Jahr Verteidigung unterrichten wird. Das Dunkle Mal an Severus’ Unterarm ist immer noch blässlich, doch meines Erachtens hat es sich bereits leicht verändert. Kein gutes Zeichen, aber nichts, was ich nicht erwartet hätte. Es war immer nur eine Frage der Zeit. (24. August 1993)_

_Diesen versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck werde ich niemals vergessen, genausowenig wie seine zynischen Worte, nachdem auch noch Sirius Black durch Harry Potter höchstpersönlich von dem Vorwurf entlastet wurde, die Potters an Tom Riddle verraten zu haben. Kein Orden des Merlin, mein Junge! (17. Juni 1994)_

_Dieses Mal irre ich mich gewiss nicht. Ich habe seit einiger Zeit wieder den Eindruck, dass die Wirksamkeit des Fluches schwindet, obwohl dies eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte. Besonders die Begegnungen zwischen Snape und Sirius nach Weihnachten am Grimmauldplatz und auch bei den anderen Ordenstreffen, die für den jungen Black immer inakzeptabler werden, geben mir zu denken. Oh, nein, du wirst dich nicht aus der Verantwortung stehlen! Ich muss etwas unternehmen, bevor der Einfluss gänzlich verebbt. (9. Januar 1996)_

_Eine Möglichkeit, warum die Effektivität des Fluches nachgelassen haben könnte, besteht vielleicht darin, dass die Veränderung auf den Wechsel der Trägerschaft zurückzuführen ist. Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso wahrscheinlicher erscheint mir dies. Nach einer mehrwöchigen Beobachtung ist mir aufgefallen, dass Miss Grangers Verhalten gegenüber Severus nicht ganz dem entspricht, was ich mir damals versprochen habe und gewünscht hätte. Weiß Merlin warum, aber sie hat nicht genügend negative Gefühle für ihn, obwohl sie jede Veranlassung dafür hätte. Inzwischen bin ich mir relativ sicher, dass ich meine damalige Entscheidung ernsthaft in Zweifel ziehen muss. (27. Februar 1996)_

_Meine Unzufriedenheit mit Miss Granger erreicht immer größere Dimensionen. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte die Übertragung rückgängig machen, obwohl ich dann nach einer anderen geeigneten Person suchen müsste, die ich mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen kann, ohne dass sie davon weiß. Leider ist dies vermutlich jedoch ein auswegloses Unterfangen. Nur Harry Potter verabscheut ihn mit gleicher Inbrunst wie ich. Trotzdem ist es an der Zeit, dem entgegenzuwirken, was dieses dumme Mädchen unbewusst auslöst. Nach eingehenden Überlegungen sehe ich mich gezwungen, meine früheren Forschungen noch intensiver weiterzuführen. (15. März 1996)_

_Mein schier übermächtiges Verlangen, noch einmal meine Mutter Kendra und meine geliebte Schwester Ariana um mich zu haben, um sie um Vergebung anzuflehen, hat meinen Verstand umnebelt und ausgeschaltet. Ich habe blindlings und völlig selbstvergessen, ohne jede Vorsichtsmaßnahme, den Ring mit dem Horkrux an den Finger gesteckt, um die magische Kraft des Steines für mein Begehren auszunutzen. Nun zahle ich einen hohen Preis dafür. Wenn ich nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunden das Zeitliche segnen will, bin ich bis zu meinem unausweichlichen Ende ausgerechnet auf die Unterstützung und das von mir verachtete unerschöpflichen Wissen über Dunkle Magie des Mannes angewiesen, von dem ich auf keinen Fall jemals abhängig sein wollte. Doch gerade ihm ist es gelungen, Toms Fluch in meiner Hand einzukapseln, so dass dieser sich die nächsten Monate vermutlich nur langsam ausbreiten kann. Unser Spion hat mir etwa ein Jahr Lebenszeit gekauft und sich dafür verbürgt, dass ich nicht unter Qualen dahinsiechen werde. Doch der Gedanke daran, dass ich ihm damit auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert bin … (4. Juli 1996)_

_Er weigert sich, mich zu töten!!! Nicht aus Angst um seine Seele, nein, er ist nicht bereit, seinen einzigen **Freund** zu töten. Freund! — Ich war niemals sein … Freund. Seit Jahren lasse ich ihn wie eine Marionette qualvoll an Fäden tanzen, und er nennt mich Freund! Ich bin außer mir vor Zorn! Wie kann er das Feindbild zerstören wollen, das mich all die Jahre in meinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber bestärkt hat? Wie kann er es wagen, meine Sicht der Dinge zerstören zu wollen? (1. März 1997)_

_Ich weiß, das Ende der Welt, wie wir sie kannten, ist nah. Mir bleiben wohl nur noch wenige Tage zu leben. Wie auch immer dieser Kampf enden, welche Seite auch immer gewinnen wird, es ist für mich an der Zeit, Bilanz zu ziehen. Seit einigen Monaten beobachte ich Severus und die Welt um mich herum mit anderen Augen. Unsere Auseinandersetzung Ende Februar hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht und einige Dinge der Vergangenheit in Zweifel ziehen lassen. Könnte es möglich sein, dass ich mich in ihm geirrt habe? Waren meine Zweifel an seiner Person und Motivation berechtigt? Habe ich all die Jahre einen nicht wiedergutzumachenden Fehler begangen? Habe ich… Unrecht… einem Mann gegenüber begangen, den ich habe leiden sehen wollen? Nein, ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ich mich dermaßen geirrt haben soll. Auch wenn ich jetzt die Möglichkeit habe, meinen Ursprungsfluch aufzuheben, so dass Miss Granger niemals in die Verlegenheit kommen würde, den Fluch aufrecht erhalten zu müssen — ich kann mich nicht dazu durchringen. (6. Juni 1997)_

Als Hermione von dem Pergament aufsah, waren ihre Augen blicklos und sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Längst hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt, dass sie eigentlich nur auf der Suche nach einer Datierung für die Pergamentrolle gewesen war, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem zweiten angebissenen Sandwich, das vergessen neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Auch der Tee in ihrer Tasse war kalt geworden, doch sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran.

Was sie hier in den Händen hielt, verschlug ihr förmlich die Sprache. Dies war eine über viele Jahre hinweg geführte lose Zusammenstellung von Gefühlen und Gedanken des alten Schulleiters zu Geschehnissen aus der Vergangenheit und gab einen tiefen Einblick in Dumbledores Denkweise. Sie war geprägt von äußerst negativen Emotionen Severus gegenüber, die sich allerdings kurz vor seinem Tod anscheinend zu verändern begonnen hatten, als er erstmals begann, seine Sichtweise der Dinge in Zweifel zu ziehen, auch wenn er sich kurz vor seinem Tod erneut gegen Severus entschieden hatte.

Während Hermiones gesamter Schulzeit in Hogwarts hatte Dumbledore für sie auf einem Podest gestanden, als ihr Vorbild, als Inbegriff für Gerechtigkeit und Menschenfreundlichkeit. Doch er war nicht Der-nette-Großvater-Typ, den er zu sein vorgegeben hatte. Knallhart, ohne Skrupel, hatte er sein späteres Leben nur auf ein einziges Ziel ausgerichtet: Die Vernichtung Voldemorts um jeden Preis. Dabei war es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen, wer im Verlaufe des Kampfes oder durch seine Manipulationen zu Schaden kam oder gar auf der Strecke blieb. In der Muggel-Welt nannte man so etwas wohl das billigende Inkaufnehmen von Kollateralschäden.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie das Bedürfnis, diese Rolle einfach verschwinden zu lassen, um Severus das ganze Ausmaß der Wahrheit zu ersparen. Doch ihre Vernunft siegte über ihren Beschützerinstinkt. Er hatte ein Recht darauf zu lesen, wie extrem Dumbledores Ansichten und wie brutal seine Handlungen gegen ihn gewesen waren. Und nicht nur das. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Severus inzwischen — wie sie selbst auch — eine sehr eigene Vorstellung davon hatte, wie Dumbledore in Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

Hermione schloss für einen Moment gequält ihre Augen. »Severus …«, sagte sie dann mit sich immer noch ringend, »… hier ist etwas, was du lesen solltest.« Langsam schob sie ihm das zusammengerollte Pergament hinüber. Er sah, wie sie den kalten Tee in ihrer Tasse verschwinden ließ und sich eine neue Tasse eingoss, von der sie mit kleinen Schlucken sofort trank.

Severus hatte sehen können, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel, ihm die Rolle zu geben. Sie hatte so merkwürdig gezögert, und das war normalerweise nicht ihre Art. Er machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst und begann zu lesen.

Kurze Zeit später fühlte er sich so, als würde er innerlich durch eine in Eiseskälte erstarrte Welt irren. Er war allein — um ihn herum war nichts außer Dunkelheit und Kälte. Severus hatte bis vor wenigen Stunden ernsthaft geglaubt, nach so vielen Jahren voller psychischer und physischer Tortur das Vertrauen seines alten Schulleiters errungen zu haben, in ihm einen Mentor und Freund gefunden zu haben. Nach Dumbledores Aussage in der Anhörung hatte er mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nichts hatte ihn auf die darauf folgende Auseinandersetzung oder dieses Pergament vorbereiten können.

Der heutige Tag hatte ihn in einen tiefen Abgrund stürzen lassen, so weit es Albus Dumbledore betraf. Severus hatte nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen geglaubt, wie brutal dieser Mann handeln konnte, wie weit er gegangen war. Wie sehr musste Dumbledore ihn gehasst haben, wenn er dies alles über viele Jahre geplant und erbarmungslos durchgezogen hatte. Jetzt hielt er die Bestätigung dafür schwarz auf weiß in den Händen.

Hermione beobachtete besorgt, wie Severus’ Gesicht mit jedem Wort, das er las, immer bleicher wurde. Er hatte weder eines der Sandwiches noch seinen Tee angerührt, starrte stattdessen — ohne Hermione wahrzunehmen — auf die Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand, die er gerade gelesen hatte. Irgendetwas an seiner Körpersprache sagte ihr, dass er nicht nachdachte, sondern in seiner dunklen Welt gefangen war, einer Welt, die sie aus ihren eigenen Alpträumen viel zu gut kannte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stand sie auf, lief zu ihm hinüber und schlang sanft die Arme um ihn.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie Wärme ihn wie in einem Kokon umhüllte und die Dunkelheit hellem Licht wich. Als er den Blick hob, kniete Hermione vor ihm und hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt. Sie war der Kokon, den er gespürt, der ihn mit Wärme und Licht umfangen hatte und immer noch umfing.

»Severus …?«, flüsterte Hermione unsicher. Sie erkannte in seinen Augen tiefen Schmerz und eine innere Leere und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als beides daraus vertreiben zu können.

»Wie konnte ich mich über all die Jahre derartig in einem Menschen täuschen?«, fragte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand. »Gerade ich …?!«

»Er war ein Meister der Manipulation, Severus«, antwortete Hermione fast ebenso leise. »Niemand von uns hätte dies geglaubt, schon gar nicht zu seinen Lebzeiten. Uns Schülern zeigte er sich als ein Der-nette-Großvater-Typ, mit einer komischen Vorliebe für Zitronenbonbons und purpurfarbene bodenlange Mäntel, der so offensichtlich  jeden und alles liebte, der gar nicht dazu fähig zu sein schien, wissentlich und vorsätzlich einen anderen Menschen oder überhaupt irgendein anderes lebendes Wesen zu verletzen.« Sie strich vorsichtig mit einem Finger eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.

Severus betrachtete sie eindringlich. »Aber es muss euch doch bewusst gewesen sein, dass ihr es mit einem der mächtigsten Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts zu tun hattet?«

Ihr Blick war unfokussiert in die Ferne gerichtet. »Mir war dies am Anfang nicht wirklich bewusst, Severus. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass ich nicht in dieser Welt aufgewachsen bin. Bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr hatte ich nicht einmal eine Ahnung von deren Existenz …«

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre widerspenstige Mähne. »Nach unserem Abenteuer im Verbotenen Wald in unserem ersten Jahr und Harrys erster Begegnung mit Voldemorts Nicht-Existenz bekam ich einen kleinen Einblick. Doch erst nach und nach verstand ich, wie weit Dumbledores Macht ging. Ich glaubte an ihn und alles, wofür er stand — zumindest bis … bis mir bewusst wurde, dass er seinen eigenen Tod auf Kosten eines anderen Mannes inszeniert hatte. Das war der Punkt, an dem ich an ihm und seinen Motiven erstmals zu zweifeln begann.«

So ernst ihre Worte auch gemeint waren, plötzlich lächelte sie verschmitzt. »Aber dann, nun ja — umsonst landet niemand mit seinem Bild auf einer Schokofrosch-Karte.«

Er lachte laut auf, was sie erst staunen ließ und dann glücklich machte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie lachen gehört, auch nicht, wenn sie mit ihm allein gewesen war, und es klang wunderbar in ihren Ohren. Selbst die dunklen Wolken um seine Stirn schienen durch eine einzige Bemerkung wenigstens für kurze Zeit verschwunden zu sein.

Doch der Ernst kehrte schneller zurück, als sie gehofft hatte, kaum hatte sie sich wieder in ihren Sessel gesetzt.

»Hier, das dürfte gerade dich besonders interessieren.« Damit reichte Severus ihr die Pergamentrolle, die er als erstes gelesen hatte.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Rolle öffnete und die Überschrift las. »Das ist …«

»Lies!«, befahl Severus mit seiner besten Unterrichts-Stimme und sie gehorchte automatisch.

_Veränderung der Trägerschaft _

_Meine Gedanken drehen sich seit Monaten in tiefer Sorge im Kreis. Ich muss die Möglichkeit ins Auge fassen, dass ich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in der näheren oder ferneren Zukunft bei einer Attacke von Tom Riddle verletzt oder sogar getötet werden könnte. Das Ministerium, und ganz besonders Millicent Bagnold, unsere geschätzte Zaubereiministerin, behaupten zwar mit Inbrunst, ‘Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf’ — Wann werden sie endlich lernen, dass eine Bedrohung nur größer wird, wenn man sie nicht benennt?— wäre für immer verschwunden, doch meiner Meinung nach ist dies eine reine Schutzbehauptung, um die magische Welt weiterhin — wie schon so viele Jahre — bewusst in trügerische Sicherheit zu wiegen._

_Für den Fall meines Todes gäbe es in dieser Hinsicht eigentlich nur eine Alternative: Den Fluch auf eine andere Person zu übertragen, die mein Werk in meinem Sinne, für das Greater Good, weiterführt, die Severus Snape weiterhin unter Druck setzt und niemals vergessen lässt, wie groß seine Schuld ist. Es muss sich dabei um eine Person handeln, die zwar seine Fähigkeiten als Meister der Zaubertränke anerkennt, die ansonsten allerdings seine Person ablehnt. Im Moment sehe ich jedoch niemanden in meinem Umfeld, dem ich diese Last aufbürden könnte oder der mir geeignet erscheint und die Bedingungen erfüllt. Trotzdem werde ich meine bisherigen Forschungen nach einem Gegenfluch für den_ Coniunctio perpetua _weiter vorantreiben und auf die Suche nach einem Zauber zur Übertragung der Trägerschaft des Ursprungsfluches ausweiten. Dies ist eine weitere Herausforderung, der ich mich mit Freude stellen werde. (14. August 1986)_

_Nach fast zweijähriger vergeblicher Forschungsarbeit habe ich endlich einen Zauber erarbeitet, der es mir gestattet, die Trägerschaft des Fluches ohne ihr Wissen auf eine andere Person zu übertragen. Ich muss ihn jedoch noch weiter entwickeln, weil es nicht möglich sein wird, die Trägerschaft für den Fluch direkt im Augenblick meines Todes auf eine ausgewählte Person zu übertragen, da er oder sie in diesem Moment anwesend sein müsste, was mutmaßlich relativ unwahrscheinlich sein wird. Ansonsten könnte sie willkürlich auf irgendjemanden überspringen, was selbstredend nicht meinem Wunsch entspricht. Aus diesem Grund bleibt mir nur die Alternative, sie noch zu meinen Lebzeiten weiterzugeben. (5. April 1988)_

_Der Durchbruch ist geschafft! Endlich hat sich meine mühselige Suche ausgezahlt. Ich habe einen Zauberspruch entwickelt, der sich für meine Zwecke eignet. Damit wird es mir möglich sein, zu meinen Lebzeiten die Trägerschaft des Fluches auf eine Person meiner Wahl zu übertragen, sie aber erst bei meinem Tode wirksam werden zu lassen. Ich werde ihn nicht schriftlich niederlegen — zu gefährlich, falls irgendjemand eines Tages trotz aller Bemühungen meinerseits dieses Versteck finden sollte. Nun brauche ich nur noch die passende Person, auf die ich den Fluch übertragen kann. (13. Januar 1989)_

_Die Schachfiguren bewegen sich wieder. Auf zum nächsten Akt, das Spiel kann beginnen. Harry Potter hat sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts in Angriff genommen. Nun wird das Ende der Ära Voldemort nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein. Wie ich inständig gehofft hatte, haben einige wenige geschickt gewählte Worte unseres Tränkemeisters — Ich bin stolz darauf, betonen zu dürfen, diese wurden von mir inspiriert — ein wie auch immer gelagertes_ _unbelastetes Verhältnis zwischen Potter und Snape bereits von der ersten Zaubertränke-Stunde an im Keim erstickt. Unser Spion hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, auch wenn es zunächst einiges an Überredungskunst gefordert hat, ihn von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen, zwischen ihm und dem Jungen Zwietracht zu säen. Sentimentaler Slytherin-Narr, der er ist! Diese beiden werden niemals einen_ _vorurteilsfreien oder gar ungezwungenen Umgang miteinander entwickeln. Meine Wahl für die Trägerschaft des Fluches wird vermutlich auf Potter fallen können, allerdings möchte ich die beiden Kontrahenten noch eine Weile beobachten. (24. Oktober 1991)_

_Potters Narbe macht mir Sorgen. Irgendetwas daran ist anders als bei ‘normalen’ Fluchnarben. Doch bis jetzt kann ich keine Erklärung dafür finden, was mich außerordentlich beunruhigt. (4. Oktober 1992)_

_Diese Narbe scheint eine Art von magischer Verbindung zu sein. Sehr merkwürdig. Was, wenn … Nein, das kann nicht sein! — Ich bin mir meiner Absicht, die Trägerschaft des Fluches auf Harry Potter zu übertragen, nicht mehr ganz so sicher. (06. April 1993)_

_Was bisher nur eine Grauen erregende Spekulation war, scheint nun die einzig rationale Erklärung zu sein. Das Tagebuch hat sein und Toms Geheimnis enthüllt. Tom Riddle muss auf irgendeine, mir nicht erklärliche Art und Weise, in den Besitz des Wissens um Horkruxe gelangt sein. Merlin — Harry Potter, ein möglicherweise unbeabsichtigter Horkrux Voldemorts!!! Mein Plan, die Trägerschaft des Fluches auf Harry Potter zu übertragen, ist damit endgültig gescheitert. (18. Juli 1993)_

_Ich habe mich nach reiflicher Überlegung endlich durchgerungen und mich für den neuen Träger des Fluches entschieden! Da Harry Potter trotz seiner beständigen Feindseligkeit und Aversion gegen Snape aufgrund seiner Horkrux-Verbindung mit Tom ungeeignet ist, habe ich Hermione Granger ausgewählt und werde die Trägerschaft auf sie übertragen. Nun brauche ich nur noch auf eine geeignete Gelegenheit zu warten. (28. Januar 1994)_

_Ich habe es geschafft! (13. Juni 1994)_

Hermione keuchte laut auf, als sie das Ende erreichte, was Severus dazu veranlasste, den Kopf zu heben und sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anzusehen. »Was ist?«

Sie blickte ungläubig auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand, die zu zittern begonnen hatte. »Wie konnte er es wagen! Er hat schon seit Mitte 1993 vermutet und befürchtet, dass Voldemort bei seinem Versuch, Harry zu töten, ihn zu einem Horkrux gemacht haben muss. Und er hat bis über seinen Tod hinaus — fast bis zur letzten Sekunde — darüber geschwiegen!«

Severus nickte nur. »Das war ein Teil seiner Politik. Jeder erfährt nur ein Häppchen an Informationen, gerade soviel, dass er seine ihm zugedachte Aufgabe erfüllen kann, wenn möglich ohne dabei umzukommen — wenn alles nach seinem Plan lief.«

»Ha! Das habe ich bei Harry zur Genüge erlebt! Wie machtbesessen muss man sein, um so zu denken und zu handeln?!« Tiefe Empörung schwang in Hermiones Stimme mit.

Doch Severus wiegte nur nachdenklich seinen Kopf. »Ich glaube nicht, dass Albus Dumbledore machtbesessen war, Hermione. Meines Erachtens ging er davon aus, dass niemand außer ihm selbst in der Lage sein würde, Voldemort vollkommen zu durchschauen, seine Schritte nachzuvollziehen und ihn zum Schluss mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen und für immer zu vernichten. Nicht vom Streben nach Macht war er besessen, sondern danach, ein für ihn als unumgänglich eingestuftes gestecktes Ziel zu erreichen.«

»Also nicht nur machtbesessen, sondern auch noch überheblich!«, konterte Hermione bitter.

Severus’ unwirscher Blick zeigte, was er von ihrer Unbelehrbarkeit und Starrköpfigkeit hielt. Obwohl er neben Harry derjenige war, der von Dumbledores Manipulationen am meisten betroffen gewesen war, schien Severus ihn sogar noch verteidigen zu wollen, wie Hermione glaubte, aus seinen Worten heraushören zu können.

Völlig ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. »Wie kannst du ihn — nach allem, was er gerade _dir_ angetan hat — auch noch in Schutz nehmen?«

»Das will ich nicht, Hermione«, Severus klang müde. »Allerdings kenne ich ihn länger als du. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er damals, während seiner Zeit mit Grindelwald, nach Macht und Einflussnahme — ja, vielleicht sogar nach der Weltherrschaft der Zauberer über Muggel — strebte. Nach dem Tod seiner Schwester und nachdem er erkannte, welche Ziele Grindelwald wirklich verfolgte, schlug dies jedoch meines Erachtens sogar ins Gegenteil um. Er hatte aus seinem Fehler wirklich gelernt und war sein gesamtes Leben lang bemüht, ihn auf seine Weise wiedergutzumachen.«

»Du hast Skeeters Skandal-Enthüllungs-Biographie gelesen??? Dieses Schandmaul eines Revolverblatt-Schmierfinks, die sich selbst Reporterin nennt???« Hermione konnte es kaum glauben. Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an.

»Merlin, Hermione, wo hast du diese Ausdrücke her? Du hast wirklich nichts für sie übrig, oder?« Er kannte Rita Skeeter nicht persönlich, aber die letzten Artikel, die sie über ihn verfasst hatte, ließen ihn innerlich immer noch verärgert schnauben.

»Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du bei deinem Verschleiß an Büchern dir diese ‘Biographie’ entgehen lassenhast.« Ein ironisches Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

Hermione wurde rot. »Na ja … was soll ich sagen … hab’ ich auch nicht …«, gab sie widerstrebend zu. »Sie lag dort einfach so herum …«

Er mustert sie kritisch. »Kann es sein, dass an der Geschichte, die man sich über Skeeter und dich erzählt, ein Körnchen Wahrheit ist?«, fragte er dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Hermione hielt seinem Blick ohne weiteres stand. »Wenn du damit meinst, ob ich sie erpresst habe? — Ja.«

Severus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann der letzten Pergamentrolle zu. Irgendetwas ließ ihn kurzzeitig zögern, bis er sich selbst zur Ordnung rief. Als er sie öffnete, erstarrte er jedoch mitten in der Bewegung. _Was bei einem erneut ausgeführten Fluch zu erwarten ist_ , lautete die Überschrift, die ihn so sehr erschauern ließ, dass sich die kleinen Härchen an seinen Armen und im Nacken aufstellten.

_13.02.1982_

_Ausschlaggebend für die Wirkung des Fluches ist nach Aussage der Bücher unbestreitbar allein die Motivation. Trotz aller Bemühungen kann ich bei meinen zukünftigen Versuchen nicht davon ausgehen, dass ich beim zweiten Werfen des Fluches genau dieselbe Nuance meiner damaligen Motivation treffen werde, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich mehr als nur das Grundthema des ersten Fluches wieder herstellen kann._

_Aufgrund meiner bisherigen Überlegungen bin ich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass in der Theorie vier verschiedene Möglichkeiten existieren:_

_1) Beide Zauber potenzieren sich, ähnlich wie bei_ Cruciatus _-Flüchen._

_2) Beide Zauber heben einander gegenseitig auf._

_3) Der zweite Zauber hebt den ersten auf und wirkt nun allein._

_4) Beide Zauber wirken unabhängig voneinander._

_Zur Überprüfung dieser theoretischen Möglichkeiten habe ich für meine Experimente zwanzig Gartengnome ausgewählt, auf die ich heute Morgen jeweils einen_ Coniunctio perpetua _geworfen habe._

_21.05.1983_

_Über ein Jahr lang habe ich meine Experimente nun schon weitergeführt, da die Ergebnisse meiner Testreihen für meine Bestrebungen und Ziele niederschmetternd waren und ich immer noch hoffte, durch eine weitere verzweifelte Suche nach einer anderen Möglichkeit zu positiven Ergebnissen zu kommen. Doch diese Hoffnung war trügerisch und letztendlich vergebens._

_Alle von mir durchgeführten Experimente nahmen einen Verlauf, mit dem ich in dieser Form zwar als einer eventuellen Möglichkeit gerechnet hatte, von dem ich jedoch inständig hoffte, dass gerade dieser sich nicht als zutreffend herausstellen würde._

_Die als Grundlage für den Test geworfenen Zauber zeigten vom ersten Moment an bei allen Gnomen ihre vorher einkalkulierten und in den Büchern beschriebenen Folgen._

_Auch einen zweiten Fluch zu werfen, erwies sich nicht als Problem. So euphorisch danach die ersten Stunden der ersten Testreihe für mich auch verliefen, als meine Beobachtungen an den Versuchswesen sofort bestätigten, dass sich der Fluch wie gewünscht potenziert hatte, umso beklagenswerter waren die Ergebnisse, nachdem ich eine genauere Untersuchung des Verhaltens der Gnome und der internen Abläufe in beiden Zaubern anstellte. Der Effekt der Potenzierung hielt für knapp sechs Stunden an, bevor eine Entwicklung eintrat, die ich in dieser Form überhaupt nicht vorausgeahnt hatte._

_Zu meiner großen Bestürzung musste ich erleben, wie der zweite Fluch wenige Augenblicke nach dem Werfen damit begann, die negativen Folgen des ersten Fluches zu beseitigen, so dass nur das Wenige an positiven Wirkungen erhalten blieb, die der erste Fluch von vornherein unbewusst in sich trug. Diese positiven Wirkungen wurden dann_ _paradoxerweise auf ein Vielfaches potenziert. Am dritten Tag löste der zweite Fluch langsam, jedoch stetig und unaufhaltbar, den ersten Fluch vollkommen auf und kehrte selbst auf das normale Maß zurück._

_In meiner verständlichen Verzweiflung habe ich diese Experimente immer und immer wieder ablaufen lassen. Jeder meiner Versuche, den Fluch zu potenzieren, schlug auf die gleiche Art und Weise fehl. Mittlerweile muss ich — so schmerzhaft dies auch ist — meine Niederlage eingestehen._

_03\. Juni 1983_

_Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat die Komplexität dieses Fluches mich dermaßen in ihren Bann gezogen, dass ich mich entschlossen habe, meine Forschungen trotz aller Rückschläge in der ursprünglichen Problematik  fortzusetzen. Ich habe mir nun jedoch eine neue Herausforderung gestellt: Nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, den Fluch aufzuheben — was nichts anderes bedeutet, als dafür einen neuen Zauberspruch zu entwickeln._

_Bei einer aus reiner Neugierde an meinen Gartengnomen durchgeführten Überprüfung stellte ich fest, als ich den entsprechenden Zauber warf, dass merkwürdigerweise die magischen Tätowierungen beider Zauber weiterhin sichtbar geblieben waren. Auch damit hatte ich nach dem Verlauf des Experiments nicht gerechnet._

_30\. Juli 1984_

_Inzwischen habe ich auch eine logische Erklärung für die Geschehnisse gefunden. Jede noch so minimale Abweichung der Motivation beim Werfen des zweiten Zauberspruches gegenüber dem Ausgangsfluch führt dazu, dass es sich um zwei unterschiedlich wirkende Flüche handelt. Da es für niemanden möglich ist, die Motivation des ersten Fluches bis auf das i-Tüpfelchen zu wiederholen, werden es **immer** zwei Flüche sein._

_16\. März 1996_

_Ich habe heute meine alten Experimente wieder aufgenommen, die ich sporadisch über all die Jahre hinweg weitergeführt hatte. In all den Jahren zuvor habe ich keine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Fluch selbst oder auch nur den Übertragungsfluch aufzuheben, aber nach all den negativen Beobachtungen der letzten Tage werde ich nun meine Anstrengungen intensivieren müssen._

_Ich setze meine gesamte Hoffnung auf diese für mich letzte Möglichkeit, ein Mittel zu finden, um Severus Snape bis zum Ende weiterhin unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nach all den Jahren des Kampfes für das Greater Good kann ich es nicht zulassen, dass unser verdeckt für den Phönix-Orden im Inneren Zirkel Voldemorts wirkender Spion strauchelt._

_12\. Juni 1996_

_In den letzten drei Monaten habe ich zur Überprüfung meiner Theorien meine alten Experimente mit Gartengnomen weitergeführt. Wie schon in den Jahren zuvor habe ich dafür mehrere Versuchsreihen an zwanzig Gartengnomen zugrunde gelegt. Die Ergebnisse jedoch waren wie bereits ihre Vorgänger für meine Bestrebungen und Ziele niederschmetternd._

_In meiner verständlichen Verzweiflung habe ich meine neuen Experimente drei weitere Male wiederholt. Jeder meiner Versuche, den Ursprungsfluch oder auch nur den Übertragungsfluch zu löschen, schlug auf die gleiche Art und Weise fehl. Mittlerweile muss ich meine Niederlage eingestehen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit von meiner Seite aus, Severus Snape weiterhin auf die Seite des Lichts zu zwingen. Zumindest nicht, ohne Miss Granger als gegenwärtigen Träger des Fluchs in diesen Teil meines Planes einzuweihen. Allerdings befürchte ich in diesem Fall, dass die junge Dame versuchen würde, mich umgehend ins nächste Jahrtausend zu hexen, sobald sie erfährt, was ich getan habe._

_Nach meiner — hoffentlich erfolgsgekrönten — Rückkehr vom Haus der Gaunts werde ich meine Experimente fortsetzen._

_20\. November 1996_

_Meine Forschungen neigen sich dem Ende zu. Ich habe die Versuchsreihen abgewandelt und völlig neue Wege beschritten. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren glaube ich, einen Durchbruch erzielen zu können Ich fühle mich_ _enthusiastisch, ja geradezu ekstatisch_ _wie damals, als ich nach meinem Duell gegen Gellert zum ersten Mal den Elderstab in meinen Händen spüren durfte._

_19\. Januar 1997_

_Ich habe in den letzten Wochen solch tiefe Einblicke in die Wirkungsweise des_ Coniunctio perpetua _erhalten wie noch kein anderer Zauberer in der Geschichte vor mir. Mein Gefühl hat mich nicht getrogen. Inzwischen kann ich mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ich einen entscheidenden Durchbruch erzielt habe. Es hat sich gelohnt, die Forschungen an diesem Fluch fortzuführen, wenn auch die Ergebnisse für meine Zwecke nicht einsetzbar sind und die Nachwelt vermutlich niemals davon erfahren wird, da meine verbleibende Lebenszeit für eine notwendige ausführliche Beweisführung, die für eine Veröffentlichung unerlässlich ist, nicht ausreicht._

_Da ich davon überzeugt bin, dass diese Früchte meiner Arbeit nachfolgenden Generationen irgendwann zugänglich gemacht werden sollten, werde ich meine Erinnerungen in einer Phiole verkorken. Sicherlich werde ich dafür den richtigen Platz finden, eine Stelle, bei der niemand vermuten würde, dass sie ein Geheimnis verbirgt. Dieses Geheimnis werde ich mit ins Grab nehmen, doch solange auch nur eines meiner Portraits existiert, wird es nicht verloren gehen._

_Niemals zuvor war ich auf eines meiner unzähligen Forschungsergebnisse dermaßen stolz, nicht einmal damals, als ich den zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut auf die Spur kam. Jetzt jedoch zum Wesentlichen: Es ist mir nach all diesen Jahren endlich gelungen, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Ursprungsfluch_ Coniunctio perpetua _mit einem Gegenfluch zu kontern, ihn damit vollkommen aufzuheben._

_8\. April 1997_

_Fast ein Jahr ist seit meinen in mancher Hinsicht gescheiterten und in anderer Hinsicht gelungenen Experimenten vergangen. Alle Gnome sind in ihr ursprüngliches und für sie normales Verhalten zurückgefallen. Von den beiden geworfenen Flüchen sind keine Rückstände zurückgeblieben._

Mit einem lauten Schnauben warf Severus die Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch. »Er hat uns selbst jetzt noch belogen!« Müde strich er sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

»Was meinst du damit?«, fragte Hermione argwöhnisch.

Er reichte ihr die Rolle hinüber. »Albus wusste ganz genau, wie der zweite Fluch wirkt! Lies.«

Hermione keuchte auf, als sie die Rolle öffnete. »Merlin! Er hat … mit dem Fluch … experimentiert!?!« Völlig fassungslos und mit immer größer werdenden Augen las sie die letzte Bemerkung Dumbledores über die Tätowierung. »Also doch! Langsam begreife ich …«

»Was begreifst du?« Severus hatte seine Augenbraue fast bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen.

»Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, als wir diesen Zauber zur Offenbarung der Tätowierung geworfen haben?« Verlegen schaute Hermione zu Severus hinüber, der bestätigend nickte. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach. »Ich … ich habe im Bad nachher in den Spiegel gesehen. Und da war etwas Merkwürdiges.«

»Typisch Gryffindor!«, hörte Hermione ihn murmeln. Inzwischen jedoch hatte sie ihn lange genug beobachtet und seine Reaktionen erkundet, um zu sehen, dass in seinen Augen irgendeine Art von Erkenntnis aufleuchtete.

»Neugierde scheint keine Eigenschaft zu sein, die Gryffindors vorbehalten ist«, schoss sie ins Blaue hinein. Sie vermutete, dass Severus damals ebenfalls nicht hatte widerstehen können, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.

»Du hast recht«, gab er widerstrebend zu. »Aber bei Slytherins nennt man so etwas natürlich Wissensdurst«, setzte er mit einem Anflug von Protest hinzu.

»Natürlich, was sonst.« Hermione verdrehte die Augen, wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernst. »Was hast du gesehen?«

»Zwei Tätowierungen mit unterschiedlichen Farben und wahrscheinlich auch unterschiedlichen Inschriften. Die Runen konnte ich allerdings nicht entziffern«, erklärte er.

Dieses Mal war es an Hermione zu nicken. »Wie bei mir. Obwohl nur eines der Zeichen deutlich sichtbar war. Das andere hielt ich zuerst für einen Schatten auf meiner Haut und dann… nun ja, ich hatte einfach keine vernünftige Erklärung dafür… außer, dass ich vielleicht irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte.«

Einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, Severus die Tätowierungen zu zeigen, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken sehr schnell. So etwas gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie bei ihm noch nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte. Er war ein Mann, der unter allen Umständen seine Privatsphäre zu schützen versuchte. Selbst wenn sie keine Hemmungen hatte, ihm ihr Schulterblatt zu zeigen, sah es umgekehrt vermutlich ganz anders aus.

»Du hast nichts gesagt«, tadelte er sie mitten in ihre Gedanken hinein.

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. »Damals kannte ich dich noch nicht so gut. Ich hatte Bedenken hinsichtlich deiner Reaktion«, gab sie zu.

»Und nun glaubst du mich zu kennen?«, fragte er trügerisch sanft.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, Severus. Das glaube ich nicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich die Gelegenheit bekommen werde, dich kennenzulernen.« Damit stand sie auf und ging zu seinem Sessel hinüber. Sie beugte sich langsam zu ihm herunter, ohne ihre Augen auch nur eine einzige Sekunde von seinem Gesicht zu nehmen, legte ihre Hände um seine Wangen und küsste ihn behutsam.

Severus konnte nicht anders, als diesen Kuss zu erwidern. Niemals hatte er geglaubt, dass er eines Tages noch einmal eine zweite Chance auf ein wirkliches Leben erhalten würde.

Als sie ihre Lider wieder hob, kaum dass sich ihre Lippen voneinander gelöst hatten, schaute sie direkt in seine obsidianschwarzen Augen, in denen sie immer noch Ungläubigkeit und Vorbehalte zu lesen glaubte, was seine nächsten Worte bestätigten.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt?«

Kaum hörbar war die Frage, aber Hermione wusste sofort, was er damit meinte, doch ihre Antwort fiel anders aus, als er erwartet hatte. »Ja, das weiß ich. Auf einen außergewöhnlichen und mutigen Mann, der niemals leichtfertig etwas aufgeben wird, wenn es sich lohnt, darum zu kämpfen.«

Für einen Moment schien er über ihre Beschreibung seines Charakters sprachlos zu sein. »Die Öffentlichkeit wird das anders sehen, Hermione«, mahnte er dann eindringlich.

Sie schaute ihn nur lächelnd an. In ihren braunen Augen konnte er wieder diese goldenen Sprenkel erkennen und noch etwas anderes. Da war ein Versprechen …

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	30. Überraschungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Beziehung der beiden erreicht eine neue Qualität.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

 **Summary:** Die Beziehung der beiden erreicht eine neue Qualität.

* * *

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 30 — Überraschungen

 

Severus hatte den Arm um Hermione gelegt. Sie gingen hinunter in die Eingangshalle bis zu der engen Treppe, die hinunter in die Dungeons der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei führte. Kurz vor der ersten Stufe blieb er einen Moment stehen, um ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der sie zu fragen schien, ob sie wirklich mitkommen wolle. Als Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage lehnte sie kurz den Kopf an seine Schulter und drückte leicht seine Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag.

Nachdem sie diese letzte Treppe, sowie die Eingänge zum Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer und seinem ehemaligen Büro, hinter sich gelassen und das Halbdunkel der Kellergewölbe erreicht hatten, blieb Severus abrupt vor einem Bild mit einem über einer dunklen Landschaft aufgehenden riesigen Vollmond, der von einem weißen Wolf angeheult wurde, stehen. Sobald die beiden direkt vor dem Bild standen, hielt der Wolf mit seinem Geheul inne und funkelte sie mit durchdringenden schwarzen Augen und einem beinahe menschlich wirkenden prüfenden Blick an, bevor er mit einem Peitschen seiner Rute im dichten Unterholz verschwand.

»Ein Vollmond und ein … Wolf — ausgerechnet?«, konnte Hermione sich nicht zurückhalten zu fragen, während sie in Snape’scher Manier eine Augenbraue hochzog.

»Ja … Ich wollte mich immer erinnern …« Die Antwort kam leise, aber bestimmt.

»Ich dachte, Ginny hätte erwähnt, dass du die Wohnung des Schulleiters übernommen hättest«, wunderte sie sich laut.

Severus verzog einen Mundwinkel zu einem ironischen Lächeln. »Nun, das war meine offizielle Wohnung, in der ich auch ohne Bedenken meine Todesser-Kollegen empfangen konnte. Das Ministerium hat sicherlich alles beschlagnahmt, was sich darin befand und ich vermute trotz Goldsteins Zusage einer beschleunigten Abwicklung, dass es noch längere Zeit dauern wird, bevor meine wenigen wirklich persönlichen Sachen wieder freigegeben werden.« Dann lächelte er ehrlich. »Allerdings habe ich mir gleich zu Anfang meiner ‘Todesser-Schulleiter-Karriere’ durch das Schloss einen geheimen Verbindungsgang zu meiner wirklichen Wohnung hier unten schaffen lassen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es den Schülern so wichtig gewesen ist, die Position meiner Wohnung zu kennen?«

»Den Schülern im Allgemeinen wahrscheinlich nicht, aber du solltest Dumbledores Armee nie unterschätzen«, antwortete Hermione mit einem leicht frotzelnden Lächeln.

»Oh, ja, Dumbledores Armee.« Kopfschüttelnd berührte Severus mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes den Mond, woraufhin dort, wo soeben neben dem Bild noch dunkler roher, fast unbehauener Stein gewesen war, die Umrisse einer Tür und eine Türklinke sichtbar wurden. Hermione vermutete, dass diese Tür direkt in Severus’ Wohnräume führte. Er murmelte eine Beschwörung vor sich hin, von der Hermione nur mitbekam, dass die Worte aus dem Lateinischen stammten, und von der sie annahm, dass er damit die Banne senkte, die seine Wohnung vor unerwünschten Eindringlingen schützten.

Die Tür schwang auf und Severus zog eine sehr neugierige Hermione — auch wenn sie das niemals zugegeben hätte — durch einen recht spärlich mit Fackeln beleuchteten Flur in ein dafür umso helleres Wohnzimmer. Sie schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. Im flackernden Kerzenschein sah sie, dass drei der vier Wände in dem behaglich einrichteten Raum vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Büchern gepflastert waren. Sie drehte sich langsam einmal um sich selbst, vollkommen fassungslos und mit offenem Mund. Das war mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Ihr Bücherwurm-Herz konnte bei diesem Anblick gar nicht schnell genug schlagen, und als sie in Severus’ Gesicht schaute, erkannte sie darin eine unsagbare Befriedigung, während ein leises Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte. Sie begriff, dass er mit genau dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

In die vierte Wand war ein großer Kamin aus Bruchsteinen eingelassen, dessen Ambiente durch unregelmäßige Formen, scharfe Kanten und unbearbeitete Flächen der Steine sich elegant in das davor stehende Ensemble aus zwei gemütlichen Ledersesseln, einer riesigen bequem aussehenden Ledercouch und einem niedrigen Tisch, einfügte. Große, magisch verzauberte Fenster würden sicherlich, wenn es draußen wieder hell wäre, genügend Licht spenden, um dem Wohnzimmer eine anheimelnde Atmosphäre zu geben.

Hermione beobachtete fasziniert, wie Severus seine Robe auszog und sie über einen der Sessel warf. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, die Distanz mit zwei Schritten zu überbrücken und ihn mit ihren Armen zu umschlingen. Einen Moment lang spürte sie, wie er sich versteifte, bevor seine Muskeln sichtlich an Anspannung verloren. Sie atmete den Duft nach Ingwer und Liebstöckel und anderen Zaubertrank-Zutaten ein, den er vermutlich nie aus seiner Kleidung herausbekommen würde. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, dass er unter seinen Roben schwarze Muggel-Jeans und ein altertümliches weißes Seidenhemd mit unzähligen Knöpfen trug. Eine merkwürdige, jedoch zu ihm passende Kombination aus antik und modern.

Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht auf diesen besonderen Moment in ihrem Leben vorbereitet hätte, nein, ganz im Gegenteil, sie hatte alles darüber gelesen. Damals, lange vor dem Weihnachtsball mit Viktor, war Hermione fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ihr ‘erstes Mal’ mit Ron erleben würde, ein Wunschtraum, an den sie viele Jahre geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte mit Viktor nur ein paar Küsse getauscht, weiter waren sie nicht gegangen, auch wenn Ron lange Zeit vom Gegenteil überzeugt gewesen war. Dass sie nun kurz davor stand, ihre Unschuld ausgerechnet an ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Professor zu verlieren, wäre ihr noch vor wenigen Wochen nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Doch sie liebte ihn, wie auch immer ihr Herz diese Entscheidung getroffen haben mochte, sie liebte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens. Auch wenn sie sich bisher nicht getraut hatte, diese Worte ihm gegenüber laut auszusprechen.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr herum. Der Blick seiner tiefschwarzen Augen war so intensiv, dass sie glaubte, er könne bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele sehen. Doch selbst wenn — sie hatte nichts zu verbergen.

»Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du hierbleiben willst?«, fragte er.

Auch wenn sein Gesicht keine Regung zeigte, so sprachen doch seine Augen eine andere Sprache. Hermione sah in ihnen, die Last der Entscheidung, die er auf seinen Schultern zu spüren glaubte, die ihn nun mit aller Macht zu Boden zu drücken versuchte. Es war einzig und allein die Sorge um sie, um Hermiones Zukunft, was ihn immer noch mit Verunsicherung und Zurückhaltung reagieren ließ. Sie wusste, welche irrationalen Vorbehalte er gegen eine mögliche Beziehung zwischen ihnen und ganz besonders gegen sich selbst aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit hegte  — die Schlimmste davon, dass er ihre Liebe nicht verdiene — doch sie war fest entschlossen, ihm zu beweisen, dass er sich im Unrecht befand.

Hermione wusste, sie durfte nicht zögern. Jede Sekunde Unsicherheit würde ihn darin bestärken, alles wieder in Frage zu stellen. Auch wenn sie nach Aussage von Sybill Trelawney keinerlei Begabung besaß, die Zukunft zu deuten, wusste sie eines doch ganz genau: Sie würde es für immer bereuen, wenn sie jetzt einen Rückzieher machen würde. Langsam hob sie die Hand und strich ihm sanft eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. »Und wenn du noch so oft fragst — ich bleibe.«

Ihr blieb nicht verborgen, wie durch ihre Antwort ein klein wenig Anspannung von Severus abzufallen schien. Seine Augen wurden noch dunkler, schienen noch tiefer in ihr Inneres blicken zu wollen. Doch sie hielt seinem zwingenden Blick stand. Wieder streckte sie langsam die Hand aus und fuhr nun mit ihrem Daumen vorsichtig die Konturen seines Gesichts nach, während ihre anderen Finger sich in seinem rabenschwarzen feinen Haar vergruben. Sie beobachtete überwältigt, wie sich seine Augen unwillkürlich unter ihrer Berührung schlossen.

Ihr Finger glitt langsam über seine Stirn und die Schläfe zu den Wangenknochen hinunter bis zu seinen Lippen, folgte gebannt deren Konturen. Unter ihrer Fingerspitze konnte sie bereits die kratzigen Bartstoppeln auf seiner Wange spüren, doch die Haut an seinen Lippen konnte sie nur als weich und samtig beschreiben. Dies war kein anmutiges oder hübsches Gesicht, aber es besaß Charakter und seine eigene Attraktivität. Sie konnte nicht dem Drang widerstehen, seine hakenförmige Nase zu berühren, und noch weniger, einen sanften Kuss auf die Spitze genau dieser Nase zu hauchen. Er prallte zurück und riss die Augen auf … wachsam, voller Argwohn, verunsichert. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. Im ersten Moment verstand sie nicht einmal, was ihn bewog, vor ihr zurückzuschrecken, was sie falsch gemacht haben könnte, denn sie hatte doch nichts anderes getan, als ihn zu küssen. Und dann traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag: Sie hatte _willentlich_ den Teil von ihm geküsst, für den er erst von seinen eigenen Mitschülern und dann von den Schülern, die er unterrichtete, am meisten verspottet wurde — seine Nase. Etwas zog sich bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft in ihrem Magen zusammen. Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, mit einigen wenigen sanften Berührungen, ja, mit einer einzigen Handlung, eine derartige Reaktion bei ihm hervorrufen zu können.

Severus starrte sie an, während in seinem Kopf tausend Gedanken durcheinander wirbelten. Wie konnte sie es wagen, nein, sich dazu überwinden, seine Nase zu küssen, dieses Monstrum, diesen für jeden sichtbaren Makel. Doch in ihrem Gesicht stand für einen Augenblick nur Verwirrung geschrieben, und zwar Verwirrung über seine Reaktion. Und dann begriff er endlich, was Hermione ohne Worte und vermutlich nicht einmal bewusst ausgedrückt hatte: Es spielte für sie überhaupt keine Rolle … Sie nahm ihn so, wie er war.

Wie um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen, schob sie sich wieder näher an ihn heran, noch näher als vorher, bis er glaubte, von der Hitze ihres Körpers versengt zu werden. Ihre Hand wanderte langsam über seinen Hals bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie den harten Puls seines Herzschlages unter ihren Fingerspitzen spürte, wo sie kurz verharrte, dann weiter herunter zu seinem Brustkorb. 

Er konnte kaum atmen, während er fasziniert den wechselnden Ausdruck in ihren Augen beobachtete. In ihnen war so offen zu lesen, selbst mit gesenkten Wimpern. Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf ihren Rücken, ohne sie jedoch unter Druck zu setzen, in dem er sie mit Macht an sich gezogen hätte. Ihre federleichten Berührungen schufen tief in seinem Inneren eine ihm bisher verborgen gebliebene Welt voller Farben und neuer Sinneseindrücke. Dann jedoch konnte er gar nicht mehr denken …

Inzwischen hatten sich Hermiones Finger verselbständigt und damit begonnen, die unzähligen Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, bis es leicht auseinanderklaffte. Das Verlangen, seine entblößte Brust zu berühren, wurde übermächtig. Es war stärker als ihre eigene Schüchternheit. Sie strich erneut selbstvergessen über das seidige Material seines Hemdes, bevor sich ihre Hand wie von selbst in den schmalen Spalt hineinschlängelte, um die nackte Haut darunter zu berühren. Severus hatte sie für schüchtern und zurückhaltend gehalten, doch nun erlebte er, wie ihre Neugier die Oberhand gewann. Sanft schob sie sein Hemd auseinander und schluckte hart, als ihr Blick auf seinen nackten muskulösen Brustkorb fiel.

Obwohl sie bereits vor Wochen im Krankenflügel die mahnenden Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit gesehen hatte, erschütterte sie der Anblick der vielen sich kreuzenden weißen Linien auf seiner nur leicht behaarten Brust erneut zutiefst, zeugten viele dieser Narben doch von den ernsthaften Verletzungen, die er über so viele Jahre erlitten haben musste, um seine vermeintliche Schuld abzutragen. Doch etwas anderes verdrängte nun diese Gedanken, ließ sie eine brennende Sehnsucht nach mehr verspüren. Sie wollte ihn fühlen, wollte seine Hände an jeder Stelle ihres Körpers … und mehr.

Hermione hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die bereits seit einiger Zeit eine unglaubliche Wärme durch ihren ganzen Körper strömen ließ, sie noch näher an ihn heranzog und seine Lippen von den ihrigen fieberhaft Besitz ergriffen.

Er hatte sie schon vor diesem Abend in den Armen gehalten, hatte sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer am Grimmauldplatz nach ihrem furchtbaren Alptraum getröstet. Doch nichts davon hatte sie auf dieses Verlangen vorbereiten können. Sie hatte nicht einmal geahnt, wie fordernd sie sein konnte. Ehe sie sich dessen bewusst wurde, begann sie, vorsichtig an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern und dann leckte die Spitze ihrer kleinen Zunge über seine Unterlippe, damit er ihr Einlass gewähre.

Völlig außer Atem tauchten beide erst eine ganze Weile später aus diesem Kuss auf. Ihr Blick war verschleiert und seine Augen versanken in dem Versprechen, das darin geschrieben stand. Severus griff nach Hermiones Hand, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen.

*'*'*'*'*

Hermione erwachte am nächsten Morgen eng an etwas Warmes gekuschelt und brauchte einen Moment, um sich die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages und ganz besonders der vergangenen Nacht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Ihr Kopf lag an Severus’ Brustkorb, einen Arm hatte sie angewinkelt halb um ihn geschlungen, während die dazugehörige Hand flach auf seiner Brust lag. Obwohl sie ihn eigentlich nicht wecken wollte, konnte sie nicht widerstehen, mit ihrem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf seine nackte Brust zu malen. Als sie langsam den Kopf hob, blickte sie direkt in seine obsidianschwarzen Augen, die sie unendlich zärtlich zu mustern schienen.

»Guten Morgen, meine Schöne«, hörte sie seine samtweiche Stimme.

Trotzdem sah sie, dass seine Stirn gerunzelt war, und da war irgendetwas in seinen Augen, was sie geradezu den Atem anhalten ließ, etwas, das anders war als in den Wochen zuvor. Sie erkannte darin eine Verunsicherung und Verletzbarkeit, die sie vorher noch niemals bemerkt hatte. Ganz tief in ihrem Inneren ahnte sie, dass er bis zu diesem Moment niemals zugelassen hätte, dass sie auch diese Emotionen bemerken würde. Er, der einstige Spion für den Orden, durfte keine Selbstzweifel erkennen lassen oder sich gar ein Zaudern erlauben. Langsam schob sie sich höher, bis ihr Kopf auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem war. Ganz sanft berührten ihre Lippen die seinen.

»Guten Morgen«, hauchte Hermione. Es hatte etwas Unschuldiges an sich, wie sie sanft über seine gerunzelte Stirn strich, bis sich die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen geglättet hatte. Blitzschnell zog er sie an sich und bei dem folgenden Kuss konnte man dann allerdings ganz und gar nicht mehr von unschuldig oder keusch sprechen. Sie spürte, wie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wie schon in der vergangenen Nacht Rock ’n’ Roll zu tanzen begannen. Heiße Erinnerungen an sich in Ekstase windende Körper und zerwühlte Bettlaken kehrten zurück, ohne dass Hermione sie unterdrücken konnte oder wollte. Nichts hatte sie auf diese wundervolle Erfahrung vorbereiten können. Niemals zuvor hatte sie solche Liebe, solche Geborgenheit gespürt wie in seinen Armen. Sie hatte keinen Grund und es war einfach nur absurd, im Nachhinein verlegen zu sein, und doch konnte sie spüren, wie unwillkürlich Hitze in ihre Wangen kroch, als sie an die ungezügelten und leidenschaftlichen Stunden der letzten Nacht dachte.

Genau dies — Schwelgen in Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht — waren die Gedanken, denen wohl auch Severus gerade nachhing, denn als sie den Blick hob, sah sie nun ein dermaßen intensives Glühen in seinen Augen, dass sie innerlich wohlig erschauerte.

Severus vermutete, dass Hermione einen Teil seiner Gedanken erraten haben musste, als er das wissende Lächeln bemerkte, das ihre Mundwinkel umspielte und sich in ihren Augen wiederfand. Es sollte ihr auch nicht sonderlich schwer fallen. Diese Nacht war für ihn das Unglaublichste und Schönste in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen. Wenn sein Patronus nicht bereits zuvor seine Gestalt verändert gehabt hätte, so war er sich sicher, wäre dies unweigerlich letzte Nacht geschehen. Wie schon so oft in seinem Leben kämpften in seiner Brust Todesfee und Veela miteinander; auf der einen Seite hasste er sich dafür, dass er ihr die Unschuld geraubt hatte, auf der anderen Seite jedoch stand die Euphorie darüber, dass sie ihn auserwählt hatte. Es war für ihn nahezu unbegreiflich, dass Hermione ausgerechnet ihm dieses Geschenk bereitet hatte. Niemals, nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte er geglaubt, dass sie noch unberührt sein könnte. Sie hatte immerhin fast ein Jahr zusammen mit zwei jungen Männern verbracht, fast fünf Monate davon in der Wildnis in einem Zelt.

Ihre Liebe hatte ihn wie ein Kokon eingehüllt. Sie hatte es nicht aussprechen müssen, hätte wahrscheinlich auch nicht gewagt, ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Doch er hatte ihre Liebe in jeder ihrer Berührungen gespürt, sie in jedem Blick gesehen. Ihre samtweiche Haut, ihre Anschmiegsamkeit, die unglaubliche Lebendigkeit und Wärme, die sie verströmte, die geflüsterten neckischen Worte und auch ihre winzigen unbeherrschten Laute, die sie während ihres Liebesspiels von sich gegeben hatte, all das hatte ihn auch ohne Worte davon überzeugt, dass Hermione ihn liebte, mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens und ohne Bedingungen.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sich zum letzten Mal, seit er mit elf Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen war, irgendjemand ohne Bedingungen auf ihn eingelassen hatte, oder ob dies gar überhaupt schon einmal geschehen war. Severus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Nach all diesen Jahren der offenen Feindseligkeiten, der Anfeindungen und der Ablehnung ihm gegenüber und der Missbilligung all seiner Handlungen hatte er endlich einen Menschen gefunden, für den es unbedeutend zu sein schien, was andere von ihm hielten.

Er ließ seine Augen über die immer noch eng an ihn gekuschelte Frau gleiten und fühlte sich das erste Mal frei von allen Zwängen — bis zu dem Moment, als er an die Pergamente auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch dachte. So schwer es ihnen auch fallen mochte, sie würden erneut in das Büro des alten Schulleiters zurückkehren müssen, um nach Albus’ Erinnerungen zu suchen, und er bezweifelte sehr, dass das Portrait es ihnen einfach machen würde. Für einen Moment presste er die Kiefer zusammen, als ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, wie weit dieser Mann gegangen war, als es ihm um Tom Riddles Vernichtung ging.

Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, sie mussten aufstehen und sich der letzten Herausforderung der Vergangenheit stellen. Und er würde Hermione den Vortritt im Bad lassen — in _seinem_ Bad. Er selbst würde sich heute Morgen indessen mit dem Bad der Lehrkräfte im dritten Stock begnügen, damit Hermione die … Ausstattung  — er grinste innerlich schief, als er sich dabei ertappte, das Wort ‘Luxus’ unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden — in seinem Bad genießen konnte, doch das musste sie nicht unbedingt wissen. Auch wenn er es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte, er wollte nur das Beste für sie. »Du solltest dich beeilen, wenn du die erste im Bad sein willst«, versuchte er den Ernst seiner Gedanken zu überspielen. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm auch wirklich gelang, Hermione damit zu täuschen.

Hermione hatte die ganze Zeit fasziniert seine Augen beobachtet, hatte gesehen, wie sie die Farbe veränderten — von obsidian bis tiefschwarz — während er den unterschiedlichsten Gedanken nachzuhängen schien, je nachdem, in welche Richtung seine Überlegungen ihn gerade führten. Sie hatte nie geahnt, wieviele verschiedene Schattierungen von schwarz es geben konnte. Seine Augen hatten zwischenzeitlich ein tiefes Schwarz angenommen, von dem sie glaubte, dass es dunklen Gedanken geschuldet sein musste, waren nun jedoch wieder zu Obsidian geworden. Doch obwohl er in einem leichten Tonfall gesprochen hatte, erkannte sie dahinter den immer noch tiefen Ernst. Hermione seufzte unhörbar auf, als sie sich bewusst machte, dass gerade für ihn dunkle Gedanken nicht ganz so leicht abzuschütteln waren.

Sie strich sanft mit ihrem Daumen über sein Kinn und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen, bevor sie sich dann ohne ein Wort aus dem Bett rollte. Das angrenzende Badezimmer war riesig — ganz in schwarzem Marmor gehalten, der so sehr glänzte, dass man sich darin beinahe spiegeln konnte, mit einer Dusche und einer enormen Badewanne, die noch größer war als die im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Zu gern hätte Hermione diese riesige Badewanne zusammen mit Severus eingeweiht, doch sie wusste, dass im Moment keinem von ihnen der Sinn danach stehen würde. Über ihnen kreiste immer noch das unsichtbare Damoklesschwert ‘Albus Dumbledore’, etwas, das sie seit ihrem Erwachen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen hatte und von dem sie glaubte, es vorhin auch in Severus’ Augen gesehen zu haben.

Tief im angenehm heißen Wasser der Wanne versunken, das ihre verkrampften Muskeln an Stellen entspannte, von denen sie bis heute Nacht nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass sie existierten, und unter viel Schaum verborgen, ließ sie die Schilderungen in den Pergamenten des alten Schulleiters Revue passieren. Immer noch konnte sie nicht fassen, mit welcher Kaltblütigkeit er seine Pläne durchgezogen, wieviel manipulative Energie er dafür aufgebracht hatte.

Albus Dumbledore war gestern Nacht rasend vor Wut gewesen, als Severus zu guter Letzt auch noch sein Versteck in der Wand gefunden und die Rollen mitgenommen hatte. Nun — sie konnte seinen Zornesausbruch inzwischen sogar nachvollziehen — zum Teil jedenfalls — hatten diese Pergamente doch offenbart, wie viele Jahre er damit zugebracht hatte, diesem eigentlich nur in Reinblüterkreisen oder bei Anhängern Dunkler Magie bekannten Zauberspruch und dessen eventuell möglichen Abänderungen nachzuspüren und Tatsachen und Vermutungen zusammenzutragen, um darauf basierend einen Plan auszuarbeiten, Voldemort ein für allemal zu beseitigen. Dass wesentliche Bestandteile dieses Planes auf den Schultern von Severus und Harry lasteten, war bereits allein angesichts der Spionagetätigkeit des Meisters der Zaubertränke von Hogwarts und noch mehr der Prophezeiung über den Retter der magischen Welt verständlich.

Wirklich zutiefst erschüttert hatte Hermione jedoch das Pergament mit den Aufzeichnungen über Dumbledores Gedanken und Gefühle. Sie ließ sich noch tiefer in das warme Wasser sinken, konnte ein fröstelndes inneres Schaudern dennoch nicht unterdrücken. Diese Aufzeichnungen zu lesen und dabei erkennen zu müssen, dass sowohl ihr bester Freund als auch der Mann, dem ihr Herz gehörte, von Dumbledore auf Schachfiguren reduziert worden waren, hatte sie erst erschüttert und dann mit einem Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit zurückgelassen.

Konnte man bei einer äußerst wohlwollenden Betrachtungsweise in Severus’ Fall noch davon ausgehen, dass der alte Schulleiter in Severus jemanden gesehen hatte, der aus einer Schuld heraus eine Verpflichtung eingegangen war, so lag die Sache bei Harry jedoch ganz anders. Selbst der elfjährige Harry war in Dumbledores Augen niemals wirklich der unschuldige kleine Junge gewesen, dem er etwas beinahe Unmögliches aufbürdete, sondern jemand, den er nach seinen Vorstellungen formen konnte, damit er entsprechend den Erforderlichkeiten handeln würde, ohne allzu viele Dinge ernsthaft zu hinterfragen. _> Wie war das? Ach ja … Dumbledores Mann!!!<_, dachte Hermione zynisch.

Sie würde mit Severus sprechen müssen. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer war sie sich, dass Harry zumindest das eine Pergament lesen sollte, in dem es auch um ihn ging.

 _> Severus …< _Hermione spielte gedankenverloren mit den kleinen Schaumbläschen, malte kleine Ringe in die weiche Masse hinein, bis größere Löcher entstanden, ließ die Bläschen einer Schaumflocke auf ihrer Fingerkuppe zerplatzen. Welche Höllenqualen musste ihm der Inhalt dieser Pergamente bereitet haben. Albus Dumbledore hatte sich selbst übertroffen, um sogar nach seinem Tod noch Einfluss auf das Leben des von ihm verabscheuten Spions für das Licht nehmen zu können. Er hatte alles darangesetzt, keinesfalls seine Macht über ihn zu verlieren und war dabei bis zum Äußersten gegangen. Seine Forschungen hatten ihn letztendlich jedoch in eine überraschende Richtung geführt, eine Richtung, in die er sicherlich nicht gewollt hatte. Doch sein Interesse an dem Zauberspruch hatte zum Schluss alles andere in den Hintergrund gestellt, hatte seine Wissbegierde angestachelt bis zu einem Punkt, an dem er das eigentliche Ziel seiner Forschungen — eine erfolgreiche Verdopplung des Fluches — beinahe aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Doch das letzte Pergament hatte eindeutig von einer Möglichkeit gesprochen, die Verbindung durch den Fluch zu lösen. Wenn dem so war, würde sie diese Chance nicht einfach ungenutzt lassen, egal wie Dumbledore dazu stand, gleichgültig, wie sehr er versuchen würde, ihre Anstrengungen zu torpedieren. Und wenn sie jedes einzelne Wandteil oder Möbelstück mit einem _Bombarda_ oder einem _Aperio_ aufsprengen musste, sie würde das Versteck finden. Dumbledore war tot, und nach all dem, was sie in den letzten Tagen über ihn und seine Machenschaften erfahren hatte, war es ihr absolut gleichgültig, was er von ihrer Handlungsweise hielt.

Doch einen positiven Nebeneffekt hatten diese Machenschaften wohl gehabt, auch wenn dies von Dumbledore mit Sicherheit weder beabsichtigt noch gewesen war: Inzwischen war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass der von Dumbledore geworfene Trägerfluch der Auslöser dafür gewesen war, dass sie nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts keine Ruhe gefunden hatte und in die Heulende Hütte zurückgekehrt war.

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit kletterte sie aus dem nun bereits recht kühlen Wasser. Nachdem sie einen Trocknungszauber über sich geworfen und sich angezogen hatte, machte sie sich daran, den riesigen, völlig verstrubbelten Busch, den sie ihre Haare nannte, in Ermangelung vonSleekeazy's Haargel mit jahrelang geübten Zaubersprüchen zu bändigen, um ihn in einer aufwendigen Prozedur von einem unansehnlichen Rattennest in einen zumindest halbwegs ansprechenden Knoten zu verwandeln. Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, fand sie den Tisch vor dem verzauberten Fenster bereits mit allen Köstlichkeiten gedeckt vor, wobei die Hauselfen sich selbst übertroffen hatten. Sie hatten all das aufgefahren, von dem sie wussten, dass die beiden es gern aßen.

Severus stand mit verschränkten Armen — und mit immer noch feuchten Haaren — an einem der verzauberten Fenster und starrte scheinbar abwesend hinaus. Kaum betrat Hermione jedoch den Raum, drehte er sich herum und sie konnte die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen erkennen, die sich während ihrer Abwesenheit erneut dort gebildet hatte. Ganz Gentleman rückte er ihr den Stuhl zurecht, ein Verhalten, das sie von ihren gleichaltrigen Freunden nicht gewohnt war und das sie deshalb im ersten Moment ein wenig irritierte, auch wenn ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ. Nachdem er sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, und sie sich beide bedient hatten, bemerkte sie vor sich eine Phiole mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Sie sah auf.

»Ich dachte, dass du nach letzter Nacht das vielleicht brauchen könntest.«

Hermione erkannte den Trank sofort. Er würde ihr an den Stellen helfen, an die auch das heiße Wasser vorhin nicht herangekommen war. Lächelnd schaute sie in sein Gesicht, in dem sie lesen konnte, wie verlegen er war. »Danke.« Sie entkorkte den Trank und schluckte ihn in einem Zug hinunter.

Er nickte nur. »Bist du immer noch fest entschlossen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um deine N.E.W.T.s nachzuholen?«, versuchte er offenkundig, ein unverfängliches Thema zu finden.

Obwohl  Hermione augenblicklich argwöhnte, dass er sie nur auf andere Gedanken bringen und vielleicht auch von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht ablenken wollte, versuchte sie trotzdem, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Sie braucht nur kurz zu überlegen, was sie auf seine Frage antworten sollte. »Ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber ich werde als erstes nach Australien gehen und meine Eltern zurückholen.«

Severus nickte verstehend. »Vielleicht solltest du damit noch eine Weile warten, vielleicht bis zum Ende des Jahres. Es sind immer noch rachsüchtige Todesser auf der Flucht. Und gerade deine Eltern wären ein strategisch dankbares Ziel«, gab er nachdenklich zu bedenken. Es war immer noch nicht sicher dort draußen, und ganz besonders nicht für Hermiones Eltern.

Er erinnerte sich an einen Abend im Büro des Schulleiters — in seinem Büro — im vergangenen Jahr, als Phineas Nigellus Black während einer ihrer unzähligen Lagebesprechungen beiläufig erwähnt hatte, dass Hermione Granger die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern verändert und sie nach Australien geschickt hatte, um sie vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern zu schützen. Im ersten Moment hatte er hatte er überrascht innegehalten, dann jedoch, nach einem Blick auf Albus, der vorgab zu schlafen, war ihm klargeworden, dass die beiden einen Plan ausgearbeitet hatten, Hermiones Eltern zu schützen. Trotzdem war er enorm erleichtert gewesen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten weit wichtigere Dinge um Hogwarts und für die Zukunft der magischen Welt seine Gedanken beherrscht, so dass Severus diese Überlegungen in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes zurückgedrängt hatte.

Erst einige Abende später in seinen eigenen Räumen hatte er sich dann bei einem Glas 200 Jahre alten Ogden’s Old Firewhisky — ein Geschenk von Lucius zu seiner Ernennung als Schulleiter (doch in Wirklichkeit eher, weil er Draco vor der Spaltung seiner Seele bewahrt hatte) — erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken. Damals war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie dafür einen starken _Obliviate_ -Zauber verwendet haben musste. Er hatte ihr für diese Idee und für ihre Weitsicht mit seinem Glas in Gedanken zugeprostet. Erst viel später — nach einem seiner Gespräche mit Poppy im Krankenflügel nach der Letzten Schlacht, als er zuviel Zeit zum Grübeln gehabt hatte — war ihm zu Bewusstsein gekommen, dass es kein derartiger Zauber gewesen sein konnte. Obwohl er sich danach das Gehirn zermartert hatte, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, eine akzeptable Antwort zu finden. Jetzt sah er die Gelegenheit, seine Neugierde doch noch zu befriedigen. »Welche Art von Zauber habt ihr benutzt? Sicherlich doch keinen normalen _Obliviate_ -Zauber, oder?«

Sie schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. »Es war kein _Obliviate_ -Zauber, Severus, nicht einmal ein abgewandelter«, antwortete sie nach einer Weile leise. »Diese Art von Zauber wären für meine Zwecke nicht geeignet gewesen. Sie löschen Erinnerungen vollständig, ohne jede Möglichkeit auf spätere Rekonstruktion, doch genau das wollte ich nicht.«

»Was dann?«, fragte er, nun wirklich neugierig geworden.

»Der Zauber, den ich letztendlich benutzt habe, ist ein Konglomerat aus mehreren abgewandelten und miteinander verbundenen erinnerungsverändernden Dunklen Flüchen, eine eigene Entwicklung, wenn du so willst. Grundlage dafür war ein Fluch, den Tom Riddle damals angewandt hat, um das Gedächtnis der Hauselfe von Hepzibah Smith zu manipulieren«

Er sah sie verständnislos, aber auch höchst alarmiert an. »Riddle …?«

»Bei einem der Treffen zeigte Dumbledore Harry eine Erinnerung über Helga Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal und das Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin«, begann sie zu erklären, wurde jedoch von Severus erneut unterbrochen.

»Albus hat Harry Erinnerungen gezeigt?«, fragte er ungläubig. »Welche Erinnerungen? Wann?«

»Seine eigenen Erinnerungen über Voldemort und auch solche, die er von anderen Personen über ihn gesammelt hatte. Spät abends und nachts, unser gesamtes sechstes Schuljahr lang«, antwortete Hermione mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

Er spürte, wie sein Pulsschlag sich stark beschleunigte. Tom Riddle — alles lief irgendwie immer wieder auf Riddle hinaus … Und nichts, was Voldemort betraf, war auch nur im Entferntesten ungefährlich.

»Das Medaillon war ein Horkrux, wie Albus’ Portrait erzählte …«, sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

»Ja, und auch der Pokal. Harry hat mir davon erzählt und erklärt, auf welche Weise Riddle beides gestohlen hat, weil er vermutete, dass diese Informationen vielleicht irgendwann einmal nützlich sein könnten. Dadurch bin ich überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen, die Erinnerungen meiner Eltern zu modifizieren.«

»Dir ist bewusst, dass alles, was mit Riddle in Zusammenhang steht, auch Dunkle Magie bedeutet …!?« Er war mehr als beunruhigt, weitaus mehr, als er ihr gegenüber zugeben sollte.

Hermione sah schuldbewusst aus, als sie die Augen hob, um ihn anzusehen. »Sicher. Doch um das Leben meiner Eltern zu retten … Was hättest du an meiner Stelle getan …?«

Severus konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten und zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

Sie nickte verstehend und sprach dann kaum hörbar weiter. »Glücklicherweise hatte ich in meinem sechsten Schuljahr endlich freien Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Ich habe dort einige Dinge gefunden, von denen ich vermutet habe, dass sie bei dieser Aufgabe brauchbar sein könnten. Zudem habe ich begonnen, die Bibliothek am Grimmauldplatz ganz systematisch nach Informationen über erinnerungsverändernde Zauber abzusuchen. Es gibt dort schließlich genügend Bücher über Dunkle Magie, und ich hatte ausreichend Zeit während der Zusammenkünfte des Ordens — an denen ich ja nicht teilnehmen durfte.«

Seine Unruhe war mit jedem weiteren Wort von ihr gewachsen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermione bedacht hatte, welche gefährlichen Auswirkungen gerade Dunkle Magie haben konnte. Obwohl — da Albus sich der Sache angenommen hatte, war Severus sich sicher, dass dieser alle Möglichkeiten vorher abgewogen und alle Eventualitäten eingerechnet hatte. Seine Anspannung ließ bei diesem Gedanken zumindest ein wenig nach. »Habt ihr wenigstens einen Plan ausgearbeitet, wie ihr diese erinnerungsverändernden Zauber rückgängig machen könnt, ohne dass signifikante Bereiche der Gedächtnisse deiner Eltern zerstört werden? Dies könnte im schlimmsten Fall sogar eine Wesensveränderung nach sich ziehen. Das St. Mungo’s hat sicherlich viel Erfahrung, aber … deine Eltern sind Muggel«, erinnerte er dennoch beunruhigt.

Hermione betrachtete ihn versonnen. Es fühlte sich großartig an, dass er sich um sie — das beste Beispiel war die Phiole gewesen, die sie eben am Frühstückstisch vorgefunden hatte — _und_ um ihre Angehörigen sorgte. Selbst Harry hatte erst nach dem Sieg über Voldemort erschüttert das komplette Ausmaß dessen begriffen, was sie aufgegeben hatte. Sie war damals gezwungen gewesen, das Risiko abzuwägen, das sie bereit war einzugehen. Inzwischen wusste sie mit Bestimmtheit, dass ihre Eltern ohne diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nicht mehr am Leben wären. Severus selbst hatte ihr erst vor wenigen Tagen erzählt, dass Todesser einen Tag vor Silvester ihr Elternhaus niedergebrannt hatten. Das hatte den letzten Ausschlag gegeben, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen war.

Trotzdem blieben hinsichtlich des Zaubers verschiedene Unbekannte offen, wie sie wusste. »Ich habe zwar eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was ich tun muss, allerdings … Diese Art von erinnerungsverändernden Zaubern sind in den letzten tausend Jahren so selten angewandt worden, dass es kaum Literatur darüber gibt. Alles, was ich gefunden habe, war in einem uralten Wälzer über extreme Ausschweifungen bei der Anwendung von Magie: Magisches Spiel der Sinne. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir der Titel irgendetwas sagt.« Sie sah, wie er erst die Stirn runzelte und einen Augenblick später den Kopf schüttelte.

»Du hast auf jeden Fall nichts verpasst. Was dort beschrieben ist, war zum Teil so abartig …« Sie schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung daran. »Unglücklicherweise hat nach meinen Recherchen bis heute noch kein Zauberer und keine Hexe versucht, auf diese Weise manipulierte Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen. Zumindest habe ich in den Büchern überhaupt nichts darüber gefunden«, sagte sie leise.

Severus stöhnte auf. »Oh Merlin, dann können wir nur hoffen, dass Albus weiß, was er getan hat und wie man es wieder in den Ausgangszustand zurückversetzt.« Er griff nach der Kanne und schenkte sich eine zweite Tasse Tee ein.

»Was hat Professor Dumbledore damit zu tun?«, fragte Hermione verwirrt.

Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Die Tasse, die er gerade angehoben hatte, um daraus zu trinken, blieb mitten in der Luft hängen. »Es war doch bestimmt mit Albus abgesprochen, dass du deine Eltern nach Australien schickst. Er hat dir doch dabei geholfen?«

Hermione konnte ein hartes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. »Der große Albus Dumbledore hat sich nicht eine Sekunde dafür interessiert, was aus den Eltern von Harry Potters kleiner muggelgeborenen Freundin wird, solange sie nur nach seinen Vorstellungen funktioniert …«

Als sie den Blick hob, bemerkte sie Severus’ fragenden Ausdruck. »Nein, damals war mir das nicht bewusst. Erst im Nachhinein habe ich begriffen, dass meine Eltern für ihn nicht wichtig genug waren, um sich mit einer derartigen Kleinigkeit zu befassen. Ron hat mir geholfen, die neuen Namen und den Wohnort auszusuchen, den Rest habe ich allein machen müssen.«

Severus schluckte hart. _> Ja, das passt ins Bild_<, dachte er grimmig. Schon damals hatte er sich gewundert, dass sich Albus merkwürdigerweise zu keiner Zeit an der Unterhaltung mit Phineas Nigellus Black beteiligt und stattdessen kontinuierlich geschwiegen hatte, sogar vorgegeben hatte zu schlafen. Trotzdem war Severus bis vor wenigen Augenblicken davon ausgegangen, dass Albus eine entscheidende Rolle bei der Veränderung der Erinnerungen von Hermiones Eltern gespielt haben musste. Jetzt jedoch wurde ihm einiges klar. Er führte nun endlich seine Tasse zum Mund, um ein paar Schlucke zu trinken.

Und dann sprach Hermione aus, was sie schon seit Wochen bewegte und schon viel länger einen unsichtbaren Stachel in ihrer Seele bedeutete. »Ich möchte Dumbledore nichts unterstellen, aber — nach dem, was wir jetzt wissen — vielleicht hatte er sogar darauf spekuliert, dass Voldemort …« Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Ein dicker Kloß in ihrer Kehle machte ihr das Sprechen unmöglich.

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Einen Moment fühlte er sich absolut hilflos, da er ihre schreckliche Vermutung nicht widerlegen konnte — zumindest nicht aus Überzeugung. Doch er konnte ihr ein Versprechen geben. »Wir werden sie gemeinsam zurückholen, Hermione. Du bist nicht mehr allein.« Damit griff er hinüber und drückte kurz ihre Hand.

Unvermittelt begann sich auf Hermiones Gesicht ein dankbares Lächeln auszubreiten. Sie fühlte sich von einer schweren Last befreit, von der sie sich bis dahin nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass sie sie überhaupt trug. Einen so mächtigen Zauberer wie Severus an ihrer Seite zu wissen, wenn es um einen derartig komplexen und schwierigen Sachverhalt ging, ließ sie nun ein Stück hoffnungsvoller in die Zukunft sehen.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie beide und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Hermione goss sich nun ebenfalls eine zweite Tasse Tee ein, lehnte sich zurück und trank sie mit kleinen Schlucken. Dann, als sie nach einer Weile wieder aus ihren Grübeleien auftauchte, sah sie, dass sich Severus’ Stirn erneut umwölkt hatte. Sie musste kein Legilimens sein, um zu wissen, was ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Beinahe schämte sie sich dafür, dass sie für ein paar Minuten über der Sorge um ihre Eltern fast vergessen hatte, dass in Kürze für ihn ein noch schwererer Weg anstand. Doch es war nicht nur sein Weg …

»Du machst dir Sorgen.« Es war keine Frage, sondern eine reine Feststellung von offensichtlichen Tatsachen.

Seine Gedanken hatten sich in den letzten Minuten nicht mehr nur um das Schicksal von Hermiones Eltern gedreht, sondern um seine Interaktionen mit Dumbledore und seine jahrelange völlig falsche Einschätzung der Sachlage, wenn es um den alten Schulleiter ging. Und er hatte nicht zuletzt über das nachgedacht, was sie schon sehr bald in Dumbledores Büro erwarten würde. Obwohl er davon überzeugt war, dass sie irgendetwas vorfinden würden, befürchtete er doch, dass der alte Schulleiter es ihnen nicht leicht machen würde.

»Ich … ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass Albus mir gegenüber eine derartige … Antipathie gehegt hat. So viel Zeit und Mühe zu investieren, um mich und meine Fähigkeiten seinen Zwecken dienstbar und mir damit gezielt das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, mir, dessen Leben bereits eine einzige Hölle war …«, bestätigte er in diesem Augenblick ihre Vermutung. Auch er lehnte sich nun zurück, nachdem er sich noch eine weitere Tasse Tee eingeschenkt hatte. Nur seine leise Stimme ließ Rückschlüsse darauf zu, wie sehr ihn allein der Gedanke an Dumbledores Verhalten ihm gegenüber erschüttert hatte.

Er klang müde, so müde, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Es schmerzte Hermione, ihn so zu sehen, und doch wusste sie, dass es keine körperliche Müdigkeit war, sondern Enttäuschung und Resignation, die sie aus seinen Worten und dem Tonfall seiner Stimme heraushörte. Er war es leid. Und es war vollkommen verständlich, dass er so reagierte. Sie dachte an die Pergamente zurück und an das, was sie selbst beim Lesen empfunden hatte. Um wieviel heftiger musste Severus die Erkenntnis getroffen haben, dass er sich all die Jahre einer falschen Hoffnung hingegeben hatte. Doch Dumbledore hatte am Ende …

»Es kam mir so vor, als ob Dumbledore zuletzt an seiner Entscheidung gezweifelt, sie vielleicht sogar bereut hat«, sprach sie ihren Gedanken laut aus.

Er zuckte die Schultern. »Selbst wenn — es spielt keine Rolle mehr.«

»Oh doch, Severus!«, widersprach Hermione heftiger als beabsichtigt. »Du wirst weiterhin Schulleiter sein. Und damit wirst du auch auf die Loyalität der alten Schulleiter in den Portraits angewiesen sein. Sicher — du kannst dich über ihre Einstellung dir gegenüber hinwegsetzen, du kannst darauf verzichten, dir bei ihnen Rat und Hilfe zu holen, aber …«

Er konnte nur erneut resignierend den Kopf schütteln. »Du hast Albus doch gestern Abend selbst erlebt. Kam er dir wie ein Mann vor, der seine Entscheidung bereut hat oder Objektivität und Unvoreingenommenheit ausstrahlt?«

Doch Hermione wollte und würde nicht aufgeben. »Selbst wenn nicht — vielleicht besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir seine letzten Forschungen zu _unserem_ Vorteil nutzen können.«

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	31. Das letzte Teil des Puzzles

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

 

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 31 — Das letzte Teil des Puzzles

 

Severus verengte die Augen und unterzog Hermione einer genauen Musterung. »Wie meinst du das?«

Hermione fühlte sich unter seinem Blick leicht verunsichert. »Dumbledore hat doch geschrieben, dass er einen Zauberspruch entwickelt hat, mit dem sich die Verbindung _Coniunctio perpetua_ aufheben lässt.« Abwartend schaute sie ihn an, bis er zögernd nickte.

Trotzdem brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich darüber klar zu werden, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er ihre nächsten Worte falsch verstand. »Du bist wieder vollkommen gesund … und du brauchst die … Unterstützung nicht mehr, die von meinem Zauberspruch ausgegangen ist …« Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Severus beugte sich nach vorn. Sie konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn zu arbeiten begann. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Worte begriff.

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?«, fragte er tonlos. Tiefschwarze Augen starrten in ihr Gesicht. Ungläubig. Zweifelnd. Wachsam.

»Wie wird es sich anfühlen, nach fast zwei Jahrzehnten frei von allen Zaubern zu sein.« Sie hielt den Atem an, während sie vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine legte und die Finger sanft mit ihren umschloss.

»Du würdest mich aus den Flüchen entlassen?« Die Dinge, die in seinen Augen gestanden hatten, fanden nun ihren Weg auch in seine Stimme.

»Wenn Dumbledore wirklich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat …«

Er öffnete den Mund … und schloss ihn wieder. Sprachlos. Überwältigt. Fassungslos. Dann fasste er sich und sagte das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. »Das kann ich kaum glauben …«

Hermiones Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Hatte er nach der letzten Nacht immer noch nicht verstanden? Wie konnte er nach Allem, was geschehen war, noch immer glauben, dass sie ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise beherrschen wollte? Allein der Gedanke an solche Dinge bereitete ihr Übelkeit, machte sie regelrecht krank. Sie war nicht Dumbledore!

Severus erkannte mit einem Mal, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken liefen. »Nein, Hermione, so meinte ich das nicht!« Er fasste besorgt nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. »Ich bezweifele, dass Albus wirklich eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat!«, erklärte er nachdenklich. »Er hat zu oft nur Halbwahrheiten preisgegeben, als dass ich ihm so etwas Einschneidendes glauben könnte.«

Immer noch blickte Hermiones ihn äußerst argwöhnisch an. Er wusste, er musste sich dazu überwinden, ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, sonst lief er Gefahr, sie zu verlieren, bevor ihre Beziehung noch richtig begonnen hatte. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, bevor er stockend weitersprach. »Und selbst wenn — es geht um … um das, was ich … empfinde …« Oh Merlin, es fiel ihm so schwer.

»Meine … Gefühle für dich sind echt. Es kann, nein, es _darf_ einfach nicht anders sein. Ich halte es für äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass sich an diesen Gefühlen irgendetwas ändern würde, aber trotzdem … du würdest damit riskieren festzustellen, dass meine Gefühle für dich vielleicht doch nur Dumbledores oder deinem Fluch geschuldet sind …« Er hielt immer noch krampfhaft ihre Hand und sah, wie nach und nach das Leuchten in ihre Augen zurückkehrte.

Hermione wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel, überhaupt über seine Emotionen zu sprechen. Noch vor einem Monat hätte sie es nicht einmal für möglich gehalten, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke von Hogwarts überhaupt willens und in der Lage sein könnte, über solche Dinge zu reden. Doch jetzt konnte sie seine Verunsicherung und die Sorge um die Auswirkungen des Fluchs auf ihre Beziehung offen heraushören. Dennoch war ihr Herz mit jedem seiner Worte leichter geworden, obwohl ein Quäntchen Unsicherheit bleiben würde. Wenn sie tief in sich hineinhorchte, war auch bei ihr immer noch ein kleiner Zweifel geblieben an seinen Gefühlen für sie. Sie hatte Angst, ihn zu verlieren, wie sie sich nun endlich eingestand.

»Heißt das, dass du … mehr für mich empfindest?«, fragte sie vorsichtig und hoffnungsvoll.

Dieses Mal traf sie ein Blick aus obsidian-schwarzen Augen, bei dem sie glaubte, darin versinken zu müssen. »Ich will nie mehr ohne dich sein!«, flüsterte er.

Auch wenn er die entscheidenden Worte nicht aussprach, wusste Hermione in diesem Moment, dass er sie liebte. Alles an ihm — seine Körpersprache, seine Augen — schrie diese Worte heraus. Sie atmete tief durch. Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, etwas, an das keiner von ihnen bisher gedacht hatte. »Was ist mit dem Ring?«, fragte sie und zog an der Kette um ihren Hals, bis die goldenen Schlangen mit ihren funkelnden Augen neugierig ihre Köpfe aus ihrem Ausschnitt reckten. »Du hast gesagt, dass der Ring dir deine Seelenverwandte zeigen würde …«

In seine Augen kehrte mit einem Schlag die Hoffnung zurück und seine Körperhaltung entspannte sich sichtlich. »Merlin, warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht …?« Sein Blick war jetzt starr auf den Ring fixiert, dann jedoch ruckte sein Kopf hoch. »Der Ring lügt nicht! Es besteht kein Zweifel …!«

Hermione lächelte glücklich. »Dann sollten wir jetzt das letzte Teil des Puzzles in Angriff nehmen.«

Severus verstand sofort, worauf sie anspielte. »Komm!« Er griff fest nach ihrer Hand, zog sie vom Stuhl hoch und in Richtung Tür.

Noch immer Hand in Hand gingen sie hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters. Der Wasserspeicher gab den Weg frei, sobald Severus sein altes Passwort genannt hatte. Dies war ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass auch das Schloss ihn weiterhin als Schulleiter akzeptierte. Kaum hatten sie den ersten Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt, als diese sie auch schon nach oben trug.

»Ich habe mich gefragt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis du zurückkommst, Severus!«, begrüßte Dumbledores Stimme ihn allein.

Der alte Schulleiter saß bequem zurückgelehnt in seinem gemalten Sessel, die Ellenbogen auf den Sessellehnen aufgestützt und die Finger gegeneinandergepresst. Nachdem er nun viele Stunden Zeit gehabt hatte, schien er sich zumindest ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle und wenigstens nach Außen hin beruhigt zu haben, auch wenn eben noch ein kurzer Ausdruck von Besorgnis über sein Gesicht gehuscht war. Hermione war erstaunt. _> Vermutlich ist ihm jedoch nur bewusst geworden, dass er den Lauf der Ereignisse zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr beeinflussen kann, schon gar nicht als Portrait<_, dachte sie.

»Wir waren beschäftigt!«, knurrte Severus währenddessen ungehalten.

»Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass euch die paar Pergamente dermaßen lange aufgehalten haben«, sagte Dumbledore leise mehr zu sich selbst, als dass es an irgendjemanden anderen gerichtet war. »Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich ganz gewiss nicht erwartet, Sie, Miss Granger hier noch einmal zu sehen.« Er warf ihr einen ganz kurzen, jedoch sehr argwöhnischen Blick unter halb gesenkten Lidern zu. Noch immer saß er äußerlich gelassen in seinem Sessel, doch Hermione war sich sicher, dass die Ruhe täuschte.

Nicht nur Severus hörte die unterschwellige Besorgnis aus Albus’ Tonfall heraus. Auch Hermione merkte, dass Dumbledores Versuch einer Konversation vermutlich einem völlig anderen Zweck diente. Und sie glaubte zu wissen, was er wissen wollte. Er wollte herausfinden, ob Hermione sich, nachdem sie die Pergamente gelesen hatte, dafür entschieden haben könnte, die Flüche aufzuheben, falls sie eine Möglichkeit dazu erhalten sollte. Was ihn trieb, waren Verbitterung und Unmut, die er schon während des Tribunals und besonders danach offen gezeigt hatte, als Hermione es gewagt hatte, seine Handlungen und Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen.

»Das halte ich für eine deiner Lügen, Albus«, teilte Severus ihm unmissverständlich mit. »Die Pergamente betreffen sowohl mich als auch Hermione gleichermaßen. Du hast uns _beide_ benutzt, wenn du dich erinnerst.«

Hermiones Augen waren auf die uralten Dielen auf dem Fußboden gerichtet, ohne wirklich etwas davon zu sehen. »Wissen Sie, Professor Dumbledore, was das Schlimmste für mich ist?«, fragte sie leise.

Albus Dumbledore sah sie über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille abschätzig an.

»Ihr Schweigen! Ohne diese Pergamente hätten wir nicht einmal geahnt, dass Sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben könnten, die Flüche zu beseitigen. Wir hätten einfach so mit den Folgen weiterleben müssen …«, beantwortete sie ihre Frage selbst, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie bei dem Gedanken an eine Zukunft voller Unsicherheiten und Zweifel erschauerte.

Ein Geräusch, als würde ein schwerer Gegenstand über den Fußboden geschurrt, ließ sowohl Severus als auch Hermione zusammenzucken. Der Portrait-Dumbledore hatte sich abrupt aus seinem Sessel erhoben und diesen dabei nach hinten geschoben. Sein nur gemaltes Gesicht zeigte Kampfbereitschaft, seine gesamte Haltung drückte Verärgerung, aber auch irgendwie Ratlosigkeit aus.

»Also doch! Sie wollen Severus wirklich aus beiden Flüchen entlassen, nicht wahr?«, fragte er grimmig.

Hermione straffte sich regelrecht unter seinem Blick. »Wenn es die Möglichkeit dazu gibt — allerdings«, antwortete sie entschieden.

Dumbledore seufzte. »Ich wusste es … Oh ja, ich hatte genügend Zeit zum Nachdenken und ich habe in den letzten Stunden begriffen, dass nicht alles, was ich in den letzten Jahren getan habe, wirklich notwendig und richtig war. Aber…« Er hielt inne und betrachtete Hermione in Gedanken versunken. »Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie ein wenig naiv und leichtfertig mit einer so schwerwiegenden Entscheidung umgehen, Miss Granger?«

»Naiv …? Sie halten mich für naiv …?« Hermione zog die Frage in die Länge, als so ungeheuerlich empfand sie Albus Dumbledores Behauptung. »Ich fürchte, meine Naivität wurde bereits durch die inszenierte Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Seidenschnabel schwer angeschlagen, und restlos verloren habe ich sie spätestens in dem Moment, als Harry Cedric Diggorys Leiche zurückbrachte.«

Doch der Portrait-Dumbledore schüttelte unzufrieden den Kopf. »Das meinte ich nicht — Severus war gefährlich, und könnte ebenso schnell wieder gefährlich werden. Denken Sie daran, was er in seinem Leben an Greueltaten begangen hat — alles im Namen und mit Zustimmung seines Masters«, beschwor er sie erneut mit Nachdruck.

Hermione spürte einen Stich in ihrem Inneren. _Das_ war an Unverfrorenheit nicht mehr zu überbieten. »Welchen Master meinen Sie, Professor?«, fragte sie süffisant. »Voldemort oder sich selbst?«

Sie sah, wie Dumbledore aufbrausen wollte, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, ihr eine boshafte oder gar verletzende Antwort zu geben. Ein leises schnarrendes Lachen ertönte. »Sie schlägt Sie mit Ihren eigenen Waffen, Albus«, erklärte Phineas Nigellus Black unverkennbar hämisch, während er in seinem eigenen Portrait Platz nahm. Er rieb sich über seinen Spitzbart und lachte erneut. »Auch wenn sie eine dieser jugendlichen, rechthaberischen Besserwisserinnen ist — langsam verstehe ich, warum Schulleiter Snape mir jedes Mal über den Mund gefahren ist, wenn ich das Wort ‘Schla…’—« Ein böser Blick aus zwei Augenpaaren traf ihn, so dass er mitten im Wort kapitulierte. »Da sehen Sie, was ich meinte. Man sollte es in seiner Gegenwart nicht einmal auch nur _denken_.«

»Es wäre auf jeden Fall gesünder«, knurrte Severus drohend. »Selbst für ein Portrait.«

Hermione ging zu Severus hinüber, griff nach seiner Hand und sah zu Dumbledores Portrait auf. Sie erkannte, dass, wenn sie etwas erreichen wollte, die Auseinandersetzung nicht eskalieren durfte. Deshalb versuchte sie einzulenken. »Sie sagten, Sie hätten erkannt, dass nicht alles in den letzten Jahren gut und richtig war«, begann sie leise und vorsichtig. »Ich habe die Pergamente gelesen … So viel Feindseligkeit … so viel Verbitterung … Sie haben über beinahe zwanzig Jahre hinweg viel Zeit und Energie in Forschungen an einem Fluch investiert, der einen anderen Menschen fast an den Rand des Abgrunds getrieben hat. Meinen Sie nicht, dass es irgendwann einmal vorbei sein muss?«

»Ich hatte meine Gründe, wie Sie wissen …« Dumbledore schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, bemühte sich jedoch sichtlich, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

Vergessen waren Hermiones gute Vorsätze, ruhig zu bleiben. »Ihre Gründe …?!!!«, fuhr sie freudlos auf. Sie konnte es nicht mehr hören, sie war maßlos enttäuscht und es schmerzte sie, sich weiterhin mit einer längst vergangenen Vergangenheit herumschlagen zu müssen. »Haben Sie denn immer noch nicht verstanden, dass diese ‘Gründe’ vielleicht zu Anfang noch ihre Berechtigung hatten — als Sie Severus und _seine_ Gründe für eine Umkehr noch nicht wirklich einzuschätzen vermochten … aber später …?«

Der alte Schulleiter wand sich regelrecht unter ihrem Blick und ihren Worten.

Doch sie würde nicht kampflos aufgeben, schwor sie sich. »Er hat Sie als _Freund_ gesehen, hat Sie sogar so genannt, als Sie ihn gezwungen haben, Ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Was immer Sie all die Jahre in ihm gesehen haben … Hat _das_ überhaupt keine Bedeutung für Sie?«

»Ich habe nicht glauben können …«

Es erschien Hermione wie Dumbledores letzter Versuch, sich und seine Entscheidungen zu rechtfertigen.

Doch dann blickte Albus in Severus’ Gesicht, der in unendlicher Qual die Augen geschlossen hatte und seine Worte erstarben. »Vielleicht hätte ich glauben _müssen_ …«, setzte er tonlos hinzu.

»Bitte, Professor, es ist noch nicht zu spät! Sie haben geschrieben, dass Sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätten, den Fluch aufzuheben. Dass es eine Phiole mit Erinnerungen gibt! Wenn dem so ist … Bitte, Professor Dumbledore, helfen Sie _uns_!!!« Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flehen.

Zum ersten Mal nahm Dumbledore nun ihre miteinander verbundenen Hände bewusst wahr. Seine gemalten Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille weiteten sich und er ließ sich wie hypnotisiert in seinen ebenfalls gemalten Sessel sinken, wo er die Armlehnen mit den Händen umkrampfte und sich ungläubig nach vorn beugte. »Ich hätte dies nie für möglich gehalten …«, flüsterte er.

»Was hätten Sie nie für möglich gehalten?«, erkundigte sich Hermione irritiert.

Dumbledore sah auf. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. »Schauen Sie — es ist merkwürdig. Das Phänomen wird zwar in der Literatur beschrieben, aber ich hätte niemals geglaubt, jemals die positiven Auswirkungen eines _Coniunctio perpetua_ mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können … Die wahrscheinlich mächtigste Hexe dieses Jahrhunderts und der größte Zaubertränkemeister seit Damocles Belby und seinem Wolfsbane … Zwei Menschen, die sich unter normalen Umständen sicherlich niemals auch nur eines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt hätten …« Sein Forschungsdrang hatte offensichtlich im Moment die Oberhand über seine vorgefasste Meinung gewonnen.

»Sie vermuten, dass _mein_ Fluch dafür verantwortlich ist, nicht wahr?«, fragte sie nach, entschlossen der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Severus, der sich bisher vollkommen herausgehalten hatte, obwohl es um sein Leben, seine Zukunft ging, warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Dies bestätigte nur seinen Verdacht. Er erkannte, dass Hermione einen Plan verfolgte, der sich allein in ihrer Vorstellung befand.

Dann sah er, wie Dumbledore zur Beantwortung ihrer Frage bedächtig nickte.

»Ich glaube es … ja!«, bestätigte Albus leise. Zu Severus’ Verwunderung sah er dabei nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.

Auch Hermione hatte nur Dumbledores Reaktion abgewartet. »Aber der Fluch, den ich geworfen habe, kann keinesfalls in irgendeiner Form dafür maßgeblich sein«, erwiderte sie bestimmt. Ihre gesamte Körpersprache zeigte, wie felsenfest sie davon überzeugt war dass er Unrecht hatte.

»Wie können Sie sich dabei so sicher sein?« Der Portrait-Dumbledore sah sie erstaunt an. Auch Severus runzelte die Stirn, um dann jedoch langsam zu begreifen, worauf sie hinauswollte.

Hermione konnte nur mit Mühe ein triumphierendes Lächeln unterdrücken. »Als ich in die Heulende Hütte zurückgekehrt bin und ihn dort auf dem Boden sterbend in seinem Blut liegen sah und voller Verzweiflung diesen Fluch warf, beinhaltete meine Motivation weder Zuneigung noch Knechtschaft, sondern nur das tiefgreifende Bedürfnis, nicht einen Menschen, der sich schonungslos für unsere Sache eingesetzt hatte, durch die Bestialität eines nicht mehr menschlichen Monsters zu verlieren! Es sei denn, Sie behaupten, dass die Faszination einer Elfjährigen für die Hände ihres Zaubertränke-Professors bei der Vorbereitung von Zutaten der Ausdruck von erotischen Phantasien ist.«

Severus schnaubte laut.

Dumbledore begann vorsichtig zu lächeln und das Zwinkern, das Hermione von früher her kannte, kehrte in seine gemalten Augen zurück. »Irgendwie bezweifle ich gerade, dass Sie damit andeuten wollen, dass Sie sich bereits als Schülerin zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt haben«, gluckste er dann.

Auch Hermione lächelte nun leicht. »Mir ist erst nach der Letzten Schlacht nach und nach bewusst geworden, wie viel er mir bedeutet«, sagte sie nachdenklich. »Dann, in den Wochen vor dem Tribunal habe ich erkannt, dass ich mein restliches Leben mit ihm teilen will. Und erst heute Nacht ist mein Traum wahr geworden.« Eine tiefe Röte überzog nun ihr Gesicht.

»Ahhh…« Sowohl Hermione als auch Severus konnten sehen, wie Dumbledores messerscharfer Verstand zu rattern begann, obwohl er nur noch ein zweidimensionales Portrait war. Und das Zwinkern in seinen Augen wurde beinahe gleißend. »Trotzdem ist das kein Beweis für …«

Doch Hermione hatte bereits die Halskette mit dem Ring herausgezogen. Die beiden Schlangen schauten sich äußerst interessiert um, bis ihr Blick auf Dumbledores Portrait hängenblieb. Sie fixierten den alten Schulleiter regelrecht, öffneten ihren Mund und die junge Hexe glaubte sogar, ein aggressives Fauchen aus beiden Kehlen zu hören.

»Ein magischer Ring …«

Severus legte Hermione den Arm um die Schulter. »Das einzige Erbstück von der Prince-Seite, Albus.«

»Du hast ihn _ihr_ gegeben?« Dumbledores Stimme klang belegt.

Doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich habe den Ring während meiner Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts verloren und nach einer Weile jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, ihn jemals wiederzusehen. Doch der Ring hat sich seinen Träger selbst gesucht. Hermione fand ihn vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren, ohne zu wissen, wem er gehörte. Die in ihm verborgene Magie zwang sie dazu, ihn zu behalten. Er schützte sie auf seine Art, für mich — weil ich in der gefährlichsten und härtesten Zeit ihres Lebens nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Ja, nicht einmal geahnt habe, dass ich bei ihr sein hätte _müssen_.«

»Uralte Magie …«, murmelte Dumbledore vor sich hin. »Ähnlich wie Potters Schutzzauber durch das Opfer seiner Mutter … Liebe …«

»Nein, Albus, Seelenverwandte …« Das letzte Wort hing im Raum.

Dumbledore nickte gedankenverloren. »Das erklärt einiges … Also gut«, gab er sich geschlagen. »Die Phiole befindet sich im Sockel des Denkariums — auf der Rückseite, um genau zu sein. Aber ich muss euch warnen! Gerade Sie, Miss Granger! Was Sie sehen werden, wird Ihrer Vorstellung von Ethik und Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber nichtmenschlichen magischen Wesen sicherlich nicht gerecht.«

Sie ahnte sofort, worauf er anspielte. Als Muggelgeborene war sie über die abscheulichen und oftmals nicht zu rechtfertigenden Tierversuche in der Muggel-Welt informiert, doch sie hatte immer gehofft, dass eine solche Handlungsweise in der magischen Welt — wie Vieles aus dem Muggel-Alltag auch — verpönt war.

»Dann muss ich Ihnen um so mehr dafür danken, Professor, dass Sie sich jetzt dazu durchgerungen haben, den genauen Ort des Verstecks preiszugeben«, antwortete Hermione diplomatisch, obwohl sie diesen Dank nur zu einem gewissen Teil verspürte. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich Verständnis für Dumbledores Handlungen hatte und es nicht ihrem Naturell entsprach, so versuchte sie doch in diesem Moment, sich taktisch geschickt zu verhalten. Sie sah mit Erleichterung, dass er es ihr abzukaufen schien und ihre nervenaufreibende Anspannung, unter der sie die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte, seit sie das Büro des Schulleiters betreten hatte, ließ ein wenig nach.

Auch Severus war froh, dass der alte Schulleiter sein Versteck freiwillig preisgegeben hatte. Mit dem Denkarium hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet. Dies war eine Stelle, die sie vermutlich ansonsten nur unter Gewaltanwendung mit einem _Bombarda_ oder einem _Aperio_ gefunden hätten, wenn sie Wandteile oder Möbelstücke hätten aufsprengen müssen. Doch selbst das hätte er versucht, wenn Albus weiterhin uneinsichtig gewesen wäre, wie er zugeben musste. Auf diese Art war es natürlich einfacher.

Er warf Hermione einen kurzen Blick zu. Von Anfang an hatte er irgendetwas in dieser Richtung erwartet, falls sie die Erinnerungen wirklich finden sollten. Severus wusste, dass Albus’ Warnung nicht übertrieben gewesen war. Doch zu seiner Überraschung nickte Hermione nur unmerklich, als ob auch sie sich darüber schon zuvor im Klaren gewesen wäre. Er machte die wenigen Schritte hinüber und kauerte sich neben den steinernen Sockel, um den unteren Bereich des Denkariums einer eingehenden Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Doch der Stein war glatt, hatte keinerlei sichtbare Erhebungen oder Vertiefungen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich in ihm irgendetwas verbergen konnte. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Sockel und murmelte » _Specialis revelio_!« Ein schwach bläulich leuchtendes Quadrat wurde im hinteren Teil des Sockels sichtbar.

»In der Tat …«

»Dann ist es also wahr …«, flüsterte sie überwältigt. »Eine Möglichkeit …« Sie griff nach der Lehne des Besuchersessels, um sich daran festzuhalten, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Beine gleich unter ihr nachgeben würden. Dann jedoch hielt sie nichts mehr und sie folgte Severus. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf das magische Quadrat, das sie sogleich an den verborgenen Zugang zu _ihrem_ Turmzimmer erinnerte.

»Ja—«

Hermione konnte seinen Blick nur triumphierend nennen, als er zu ihr aufsah. Und es war genau das, was auch sie fühlte. »Das war keine Lüge …« Sie hielt unbewusst den Atem an.

Severus berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das bläuliche Quadrat. Doch der steinerne Sockel blieb massiv und es bildete sich keine Öffnung. Das einzige Ergebnis bestand darin, dass das Quadrat heftig zu pulsieren begann. Er runzelte kurz die Stirn und richtete dann erneut seinen Zauberstab auf das immer noch bläulich pulsierende Quadrat. » _Dissendium!_ « Im selben Moment wurde ein Zugang sichtbar, eine kleine Öffnung, gerade groß genug, um eine Hand hindurchzustecken. Hermione ließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen, von der sie erst jetzt merkte, dass sie sie überhaupt angehalten hatte.

Zum dritten Mal richtete Severus seinen Zauberstab auf den Sockel und warf nonverbal einen Zauber, der jede Art von Magie anzeigte und griff — nachdem er so festgestellt hatte, dass keine Gefahr drohte — in die Öffnung hinein. Als er seine Hand wieder herauszog, hielt sie eine kleine Phiole mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit fest umklammert, von der ein starkes Leuchten ausging.

Lange Sekunden — die Hermione vorkamen wie Stunden — stand er wie erstarrt mit der Phiole in der Hand, den Blick starr auf das sanft pulsierende leuchtende Etwas zwischen seinen verkrampften Fingern gerichtet, als könne der Inhalt dieses winzigen Fläschchens auch ohne ein Denkarium seine Geheimnisse enthüllen.

Hermione ging zu Severus hinüber, löste seine völlig verkrampften Finger und nahm ihm die Phiole vorsichtig aus der Hand. Einen Moment hielt auch sie inne, bevor sie die Substanz in das Denkarium schüttete, dessen Inhalt sanft in einem weißlich-silbernen Licht zu leuchten und sich langsam um sich selbst zu drehen begann. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf und griff nach seiner Hand. »Lass es uns zu Ende bringen«, sagte sie leise.

Sie beugten sich über die Oberfläche und sahen hinein. Tief unter sich konnte Severus das Büro von Albus Dumbledore erkennen, wie er es aus Albus’ Zeiten als Schulleiter kannte. Er fühlte sich in eine noch nicht sehr lange zurückliegende Vergangenheit zurückversetzt, doch wurde er aus diesem Gedanken gerissen, als er wie durch einen Strudel hinuntergezogen wurde, kaum dass sie beide die Oberfläche berührt hatten.

 

 _Hermione, die zu Dumbledores Zeiten als Schulleiter nur einmal hier gewesen war, als sie ihm den Zeitumkehrer übergeben hatte — oh, Merlin, ausgerechnet — sah sich bedächtig um. Sie erkannte den Raum sofort wieder:_ _Filigrane silberne, eindeutig_ _magische, Instrumente surrten, pufften und schnarrten auf kleinen zierlichen Tischchen, ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte im Kamin und Fawkes saß auf seiner Stange. Als sie aus dem großen Fenster blickte, glaubte sie für einen Moment sogar, den Duft von frischgefallenem Schnee riechen zu können._

_Doch dann fiel Hermiones Blick auf etwas, das überhaupt nicht in dieses friedliche Bild passen wollte. In einer Reihe mit dem Rücken zum großen Schreibtisch saßen auf kleinen Stühlen drei Gartengnome, und zwar ganz anders, als man diese kleinen Wesen normalerweise erlebte. Die kleinen Kerlchen mit ihren unproportional dicken Glatzköpfen und den Knollennasen, die an eine übergroße Kartoffel erinnerten und die sich normalerweise bei Gefahr mit harten Fußtritten und schmerzhaften Bissen zu wehren wussten, saßen dort vollkommen still und teilnahmslos — regelrecht abgestumpft._

_Albus Dumbledore stand in seiner fliederfarbenen Robe mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor ihnen. Er betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn die vor ihm sitzenden magischen Wesen und deutete dann auf den ersten Gartengnom. »Steh auf und dreh dich herum!«, befahl er. Dieser erhob sich widerstandslos, und drehte sich wie angewiesen herum. Dumbledore warf den Enthüllungszauber ‘_ Apparete signa _’, beugte sich herunter und schien die nun sichtbaren Tätowierungen zu kontrollieren._

_Sowohl Severus als auch Hermione traten näher, um besser sehen zu können. Severus erkannte auf dem kleinen Schulterblatt des Gnoms zwei in der Farbe unterschiedliche Tätowierungen, deren Runen-Inschriften ebenfalls verschieden waren — genau solche, wie er sie auch auf seinem eigenen Schulterblatt im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Hermione spürte, wie ihr Gesicht alle Farbe verlor und ihre Hände zu zittern begannen. Niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass der große Albus Dumbledore so weit sinken würde. Dies erinnerte sie traumatisch an die Tierversuche der Muggel, die Hermione schon früher als abstoßend und eines Menschen vollkommen unwürdig empfunden hatte._

_Dumbledore drehte den Gnom an der Schulter zu sich herum und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. »Also gut. Die Stunde der Wahrheit«, murmelte er vor sich hin. Mit fester Stimme erklärte er dann: »Dies ist die Anleitung dafür, wie man den Fluch_ Coniunctio perpetua _aufhebt. Die größten Schwierigkeiten bei der Entwicklung dieses Zaubers bereitete mir das Auffinden der dazu erforderlichen Zauberstab-Bewegungen. Ich zeige Ihnen nun, wie diese Zauberstab-Bewegungen ausgeführt werden müssen«, wandte er sich an nicht vorhandene Zuschauer. Er drehte sich so, dass man ihn gut beobachten konnte und vollführte eine kompliziert aussehende schwingende und drehende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Insgesamt drei Mal wiederholte er die Prozedur._

_»Nun fehlt nur noch die Inkarnation des relativ einfachen Zauberspruchs. Diese muss unter allen Umständen mit laut und deutlich ausgesprochenen Worten erfolgen, da ansonsten nur ein großes Loch in das Schulterblatt gebrannt wird, jedoch der Zauber weiter bestehen bleibt.« Einen Moment schien er durch seine Ausführungen an die Bilder vergangener Versuche erinnert zu werden, da er schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. »Destrue Coniunctiones!«, intonierte er dann._

_»Und nun zeige ich Ihnen als Letztes, wie sich der gesamte Zauber auf ein magisches Wesen auswirkt.« Mit diesen Worten richtete Albus seinen Zauberstab auf die Brust des Gnoms, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, und vollführte die kompliziert aussehende schwingende und drehende Zauberstab-Bewegung, während er laut und deutlich die Worte »Destrue Coniunctiones!« sprach._

_Die Augen des Gnoms weiteten sich voller Panik, er quiekte erschreckt auf, so dass Hermione zusammenzuckte, während die beiden anderen Gartengnome auch weiterhin völlig teilnahmslos sitzen blieben. Im selben Moment versuchte der erste Gartengnom, Albus Dumbledore in den Fuß zu beißen und dann zu flüchten._

_Dumbledore fuhr herum und benutzte einen_ Petrificus Totalus _, um ihn in der Bewegung erstarren zu lassen. Er ließ ihn herüberschweben und warf dann den Apparete signa-Zauber. Als Hermione noch einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts machte und sich hinkniete, konnte sie auf dem Schulterblatt des Gnomes weder die alten noch irgendwelche neu entstandenen Tätowierungen erkennen._

Noch bevor Dumbledore die Prozedur bei den beiden anderen Gartengnomen wiederholen konnte, tauchten Severus und Hermione aus der Erinnerung wieder auf. Sie wussten beide, dass sie sehr bald erneut in die Erinnerung würden abtauchen und sie sich in voller Länge würden ansehen müssen, doch im Moment konnten sie diese Bilder nicht eine weitere Sekunde ertragen. Es war für sie zunächst ausreichend zu wissen, dass es wirklich eine Möglichkeit gab, den Zauber aufzuheben.

Beide sahen einander voller Entsetzen an. Zwar hatte Hermione — nachdem sie die Pergamente gelesen hatte — sich bereits vorstellen können, auf welche Art Dumbledores Experimente abgelaufen waren, aber … diese Herabwürdigung und unwürdige Behandlung magischer Wesen mit eigenen Augen zu sehen …

Hermione konnte das Ausmaß ihrer Empörung nicht unterdrücken. »Wie konnten Sie …?!« Ihre Stimme versagte. Doch dann wurde sie plötzlich stutzig, als sie Dumbledore zum ersten Mal wieder ansah. Irgendetwas an der Haltung des alten Schulleiters hatte sich verändert, seit sie in seine Erinnerungen abgetaucht waren, irgendetwas, das Hermione nicht wirklich benennen konnte.

Und dann erkannte sie, was ihr eben so befremdlich vorgekommen war. Ihre geflüsterten Worte hatten eine vollkommen andere Wirkung als erwartet. Dumbledore, der bisher bei allem Bemühen, sich zu verteidigen und zu rechtfertigen, einen schuldbewussten Eindruck nicht hatte kaschieren können, straffte sich abrupt, blickte Hermione nun durchdringend an und gewann seine feste Stimme zurück.

»Ich konnte, Miss Granger, weil ich wollte und weil ich _musste_.«

Hermione setzte zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an, doch Dumbledore kam ihr zuvor. »Ich habe im Laufe meiner Entwicklung viele Fehler gemacht — sie sind Ihnen inzwischen nicht mehr unbekannt, wie ich weiß. Zerfressen von Ehrgeiz, hatte ich in jungen Jahren nur ein Ziel: der Beste zu werden, um selbst nach der Macht zu greifen, um meine Vormachtstellung der magischen Welt zu manifestieren. Ich habe nicht gefragt, ob Weiße oder Dunkle Magie, sondern wahllos alles genutzt, von dem ich erwarten konnte, dass es mich diesem Ziel näher bringen würde und damit mein Schicksal gedanken- und rücksichtslos herausgefordert.

Dann traf mich der furchtbare Schlag genau dieses Schicksals. Ich habe das, was geschehen ist, nie vergessen können — und ich musste erkennen, dass all meine ehrgeizigen Intentionen und all das, wofür ich bis dahin gelebt hatte, an dem schrecklichen Geschehenen nichts ändern konnten. In der Sekunde von Arianas Tod starb auch mein Verlangen nach Macht — mein Ehrgeiz war dahin. Wahrscheinlich bin ich, ohne dies anzustreben, der Größte unserer Zeit geworden, aber nur, weil ich _Wissen_ wollte. Ich bin zu einem Professor an dieser Zauberschule geworden, der sich bemüht hat, unermüdlich selbst zu lernen und dann sein Wissen nach besten Kräften an die nächste Generation weiterzugeben, wohlbemerkt: das Wissen um Weiße Magie.

Und dann begegnete ich einem elfjährigen Jungen, der mich vom ersten Moment an irritierte. Während all seine anderen Professoren von seiner Brillianz beeindruckt und geblendet waren, war ich beunruhigt über seine Faszination für Macht und Dunkle Magie und über seine Grausamkeit gegenüber Anderen. Solange er sich hier in Hogwarts befand, waren mir die Hände gebunden, da er seine Ambitionen geschickt verbarg und ich keine Beweise hatte. Doch als er uns verlassen hatte, zeigte er sein wahres Gesicht — das eines rücksichtslosen Monsters, das zur absoluten Macht strebte, dem Quälen und Morden nicht nur Mittel zum Zweck, sondern Bedürfnis waren und das nicht anders als durch seine Vernichtung aufgehalten werden konnte. Wie furchtbar, glauben Sie, hat es mich getroffen, als ich feststellen musste, dass ich Tom Riddle trotz all meiner Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten nicht bremsen und schon gar nicht vernichten _konnte_.

Über dreißig Jahre später traf ich wiederum auf einen Elfjährigen — auf dich, Severus — in dem ich all das wiederzuerkennen glaubte, was ich bereits einmal in Tom gesehen hatte. Die Angst, dass sich die Ereignisse von damals wiederholen würden, dass sich unter meinen sehenden Augen ein zweites Monster entwickeln würde, trieb mich zu Maßnahmen, die, wie ich heute weiß, unverantwortlich waren. Zu meinen Waffen wurden Strenge, Ungerechtigkeit und scheinbare Nichtbeachtung. Doch meine Rechnung ging nicht auf. Was ich verzweifelt mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern versuchte, trat ein. Auch du verfielst diesem Monster, das dich mit Dunkler Magie köderte. Und als du verzweifelt nach einem Weg suchtest, aus dem Dunkel zu mir, den du für deinen Freund hieltest, zurückzufinden, dich sogar dazu bereit erklärtest, meinen Kampf gegen Voldemort in gefährlichster Position — als Spion in seinem Inneren Zirkel — zu unterstützen, hatte ich jegliches eventuell früher vorhandenes Vertrauen verloren und habe das getan, was ich glaubte, tun zu müssen. Ich bedauere dies zutiefst, weil ich jetzt begriffen habe, dass ich von Anfang an dir gegenüber falsch gehandelt habe …«

»Du hattest niemals Vertrauen, Albus – nicht zu _mir_!«, unterbrach Severus ihn. Er stand dort, mit hängenden Schultern, völlig ausgebrannt, fassungslos, getroffen bis ins Mark. Dies überstieg alles, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, alles, was er gestern gehört hatte.

»Wie konnten Sie so weit gehen?« Hermione schlang die Arme um Severus. Sie spürte, dass er jetzt mehr als alles andere und jemals zuvor ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme brauchte.

 _> Oh, Merlin!<_ Dumbledore stöhnte innerlich auf. Niemals zuvor hatte er die Wahrheit und die Folgen seiner Handlungen so klar vor Augen geführt bekommen, wie in diesem Moment. Scham stieg in ihm hoch, etwas, das er seit dem Tod Arianas nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Doch er musste noch etwas richtig stellen und er durfte sich dafür keine Schwäche erlauben.

»Ich hatte mir eine Aufgabe gestellt, Miss Granger: Die Vernichtung Voldemorts, eine Aufgabe, der ich alles andere gnadenlos untergeordnet habe«, antwortete Albus fest. »Und dafür war mir jedes Mittel recht — _jedes_!«

Er sah, wie Hermione beim letzten Wort heftig zusammenzuckte, doch die Schonzeit war vorbei. »Nur eine einzige Sucht war mir über all die Jahre von meinem früheren Selbst geblieben und hat mich mein Leben lang weiter begleitet, eine, die ich gemeinsam habe mit einem Halbblutprinzen und einer Miss Ich-weiß-noch-immer-viel-zu-wenig: Der Drang zu forschen und mein Wissen zu erweitern. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass nur überragendes Wissen mich in die Lage versetzen würde, Voldemort beseitigen zu können und diese meine Überzeugung war auch die treibende Kraft, die mich zeitweise die Grenzen vergessen und überschreiten ließ, die Ethik und Verantwortungsbewusstsein jedem Forscher setzen, was auch immer der Anlass für seine Arbeiten sein mag. Ja, ich gebe zu, ich habe magische Wesen ausgenutzt, musste sie ausnutzen, um neue Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen. Aber Eines, Miss Selbstgefällige-Richterin, möchte ich Sie bitten zu bedenken, ehe Sie mich endgültig verurteilen.«

Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, seine Augen entschlossen auf Hermione gerichtet, der der Schock über seine Worte immer noch anzusehen war. Er hob die rechte Hand wie zum Schwur und erklärte mit fester Stimme:

»Im Gegensatz zu all den unglücklichen Lebewesen, die bei von verantwortungslosen Muggeln durchgeführten Versuchen meist Gesundheit und Leben eingebüßt haben, hat keines der magischen Geschöpfe bei meinen Forschungsarbeiten auch nur den geringsten Schmerz empfinden müssen und jedes von ihnen hat, körperlich und seelisch gesund, ohne jegliche Erinnerung an die an ihm von mir durchgeführten Manipulationen sein gewohntes Leben wieder aufgenommen.«

Er nahm wieder in seinem Sessel Platz. Trotz aller zur Schau getragenen Unbeugsamkeit fühlte er innerlich eine Leere, die für ein Portrait eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein sollte. Er wusste, es war vorbei. Er hatte zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren vollkommen aufrichtig gesprochen, hatte nichts zurückgehalten, nach dem, was er gestern bereits an Wahrheit offenbart hatte. Aber er wusste jetzt, dass es wahrscheinlich ungeachtet dessen zu spät gewesen war, Verständnis zu erwecken. Für ihn selbst blieb damit kaum noch Hoffnung.

Wieder dachte Albus an dieses eine Wort zurück, das ihn in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hatte.‘Freund’ hatte Severus ihn genannt. _> Freund …< _Der Schmerz in seiner gemalten Brust wurde unerträglich.

»Ich denke, ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen. Auch wenn ihr mir im Moment wahrscheinlich keinen Glauben schenkt, ich würde mich für euch freuen, solltet ihr euch dafür entscheiden, ein gemeinsames Leben aufzubauen. Miss Granger, falls Sie sich wirklich dazu entschließen, diese Flüche zu lösen, so wünsche ich von ganzem Herzen, dass diese Entscheidung sich für dieses gemeinsame Leben als richtig erweisen wird.« Auch wenn dies sehr salomonisch klang, er meinte es ehrlich. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte er mehr über Severus Snape erfahren als in den gesamten zwanzig Jahren zuvor. Er hatte einen riesigen Fehler gemacht und er würde nun den Preis dafür zahlen müssen. Seine gemalten Augen folgten dem Paar durch den Raum zur Tür.

Hermione und Severus waren an der Tür angekommen, als Dumbledores Stimme sie nochmals zurückhielt. »Severus!«

Der Meister der Zaubertränke drehte sich herum und sah seinen ehemaligen Mentor stumm an.

Schwarze Augen voller Schmerz trafen Albus Dumbledore mitten ins Herz. »Severus, _bitte_ — lass’ einem alten Mann die stille Hoffnung, dass wenigstens du mein damaliges Handeln irgendwann einmal verstehen wirst, auch wenn du es nicht vergessen oder gar verzeihen kannst.« Er hatte geglaubt, dass der Schmerz in seiner gemalten Brust nicht noch größer werden konnte, doch dieser Blick legte Eisenringe direkt um sein Herz. Um jedoch auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft zwischen ihnen hinzuarbeiten, setzte er dann hinzu: »Unabhängig davon erwarte ich, dich in Kürze wieder in deiner Funktion als Schulleiter hier zu sehen. Auch, wenn es mir voraussichtlich schwer fallen wird, werde ich über Vergangenes schweigen, und ich verspreche dir nach bestem Können Rat und Hilfe, falls du dessen bedarfst — und sie nach all dem anzunehmen bereit bist.«

 

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	32. Begegnungen

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. 

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 32 — Begegnungen

 

Wenige Stunden nachdem sie erneut in Dumbledores Erinnerungen eingetaucht waren — sie hatten von vornherein gewusst, dass es mit einem Mal nicht getan sein würde — hatte Hermione in Severus’ Wohnzimmer damit begonnen, die Zauberstab-Bewegungen nachzuvollziehen, die sie vorher im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Sehr schnell musste sie allerdings feststellen, dass es dieser Zauber wirklich in sich hatte. Nicht die Worte, die einfach waren, oder deren Betonung, sondern die hochkomplizierten Zauberstab-Bewegungen bereiteten ihr Kopfzerbrechen. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie solche Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, komplizierte Bewegungen aus dem Handgelenk heraus auszuführen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an einen bestimmten Punkt der Bewegungen kam, verspürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz, als ob die Knochen in ihrem Handgelenk brechen wollten, und dieser Schmerz schoss geradewegs hinauf bis zur Schulter. Mehrmals hatte sie sogar bereits ihren Zauberstab deswegen mit einem spitzen Schmerzensschrei fallengelassen.

Nach einer relativ kurzen Diskussion hatten sich die beiden noch am selben Vormittag dazu entschlossen, Minerva McGonagall über die Entwicklung in den letzten Stunden aufzuklären und auch Filius Flitwick, der als Professor für Zauberkunst einen riesigen Erfahrungsschatz in seinem Unterrichtsfach besaß, in die gesamten Geschehnisse seit Severus’ Flucht aus Hogwarts kurz nach der Letzten Schlacht einzuweihen. Es hatte sich als die richtige Entscheidung erwiesen. Der kleine Zauberer war zu Anfang vollkommen fassungslos gewesen, als er von Dumbledores Machenschaften erfuhr, hatte sich jedoch vor Hermione fast bis zum Fußboden verbeugt, nachdem er nun die Rolle kannte, die Hermione bei Severus’ Rettung gespielt hatte.

Nachdem er sich die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium mehrfach angesehen hatte, erklärte er sich sofort dazu bereit, mit Hermione den kompletten Zauberspruch zu erarbeiten. Und selbst er war der Meinung, dass er noch nie zuvor einen Zauberspruch mit derartig komplizierten Zauberstab-Bewegungen gesehen hatte. Schritt für Schritt begannen sie gemeinsam, nun in einem ungenutzten Klassenraum, die Zauberstab-Bewegungen in einzelne, relativ kurze Segmente zu zerlegen, um es ihr zu erleichtern, sich die Bewegungen einzuprägen, die notwendig waren, um die Flüche zu neutralisieren. Doch es war und blieb äußerst schwierig, und der Schmerz trug nicht dazu bei, die Angelegenheit problemloser zu gestalten.

Irgendwann konnte Filius es einfach nicht mehr mitansehen. Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und begann, selbst die Bewegungen auszuprobieren, ließ jedoch ebenfalls seinen Stab mit einem erschreckten und schmerzvollen Quieken an der selben Stelle fallen, an der auch Hermione jedes Mal gescheitert war. Kopfschüttelnd über seine eigene vermeintliche Unfähigkeit kehrte er in das Büro des Schulleiters zurück, um sich nochmals die Erinnerung anzusehen, konnte jedoch auch dann keinen Fehler entdecken.

Vollkommen ratlos und ein Gutteil verlegen musste er schließlich eingestehen, dass er mit seinem Latein am Ende war. Er hatte keine Erklärung dafür, wie Dumbledore es schaffte, diese Bewegung ohne Schwierigkeiten auszuführen, während die Bemühungen einer der mächtigsten Hexen dieses Jahrhunderts, wie Hermione gerne bezeichnet wurde, und sogar eines gestandenen Zaubererduellanten wie ihm selbst immer und immer wieder fehlschlugen. Doch beide waren sich einig, dass es irgendeinen Trick geben musste und sie nicht aufgeben würden, bis sie sowohl eine Erklärung als auch eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden hatten. So vergingen die nächsten Tage ohne Erfolg und Hermione fühlte sich immer niedergeschlagener.

Und es wurde auch nicht dadurch einfacher, dass Harrys neue Eule, Tamarin, alle Flügel voll damit zu tun hatte, mindestens zweimal pro Tag zwischen Grimmauldplatz und Hogwarts hin- und herzufliegen, auch wenn es auf keiner der beiden Seiten wirklich etwas Neues zu berichten gab. Vier Tage nach ihrer letzten Begegnung mit Dumbledore, bei der sie sich die Erinnerungen in voller Länge angesehen hatten, versuchte Hermione vorsichtig herauszufinden, ob Severus dazu bereit wäre, eine Kopie von dem Pergament, in dem es auch um den Jungen-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte ging, an Harry zu schicken. Sie hatte sich im Vorfeld auf eine lange Diskussion eingestellt, vielleicht sogar auf einen heftigen Kampf, doch Severus überraschte sie, als er mit einem einzigen _»Geminio!« alle_ Rollen kopierte und via Eulenpost auf die Reise schickte.

Sie hatten Harry weder gesehen noch persönlich gesprochen, seit sie das Büro des Schulleiters in der Nacht nach der Anhörung fluchtartig verlassen hatten. Nur Tamarin hatte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen mit Muskelkraft aufrechterhalten. Doch sowohl Severus als auch Hermione konnten sich immer noch gut an den entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck von Minerva McGonagall und Harrys bestürztes Mienenspiel erinnern, beider Blick starr auf die Pergamente und Bücher gerichtet, die Severus damals gerade aus ihrem Versteck in der Wand gezogen hatte.

Minerva schien seit jener Nacht ziemlich verschnupft, jedoch noch erheblich mehr enttäuscht und schockiert zu sein. Die früher so strenge Hexe war in sich gekehrt und sehr still, wenn sie ihnen bei den Mahlzeiten oder in den Korridoren von Hogwarts begegnete. Dessen ungeachtet ließ sie nie eine Gelegenheit verstreichen, sich nach Hermiones Fortschritten bei den Zauberstab-Bewegungen zu erkundigen. Sie schien regelrecht einen siebten Sinn entwickelt zu haben. Wann immer Hermione oder Severus — oder auch beide — die Wohnung in den Kellergewölben verließen, liefen sie ihr in die Arme, wo sie sie sofort nach ihren weiteren Plänen und dem Stand ihrer Vorbereitungen für die Beseitigung der beiden Flüche auszufragen begann. Doch sie sprach sie niemals darauf an, was sie in dem Versteck gefunden hatten.

Harrys verbittertes und trauriges Gesicht war erst am späten Abend im Kamin erschienen, nachdem er die Kopien der Pergamente erhalten hatte. Er hatte davor Stunden gebraucht, um sich so weit zu beruhigen, dass er in der Lage war, ihnen ohne wütendes Schnauben in jedem zweiten Satz gegenübertreten zu können. Maßlose Enttäuschung und unbändiger Zorn kämpften zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seiner Gefühlswelt immer noch um die Vormachtstellung. Grimmig hatte er ihnen jede Hilfe zugesagt, die er bieten konnte — egal, was sie fordern würden. Doch dies waren nicht ihre wirklichen Probleme, wie sie bald feststellen mussten.

*-*-*-*

 

Severus hatte inzwischen auch seine Pflichten als Schulleiter wieder aufgenommen, und auch wenn er froh über die Ablenkung war, gab es doch auch einige Dinge, die ihm ernstliches Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten, nicht zuletzt … Albus.

Obwohl er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, war er mit der Situation in seinem neuen alten Büro alles andere als glücklich. Nach Albus’ Erklärungen vor wenigen Tagen — bei der Erinnerung daran zog sich etwas in seinem Inneren immer noch schmerzhaft zusammen — hatte er sich bisher noch nicht überwinden können, mit ihm zu sprechen. Das lähmende Schweigen zwischen ihnen zerrte mit jedem vergehenden Tag mehr an seinen Nerven, auch wenn er dies niemals zugeben würde, doch er hatte sich bisher noch nicht zu einer Entscheidung durchringen können, wie er Albus gegenübertreten sollte. Er war noch lange nicht so weit, ihm mit relativer Unbefangenheit zu begegnen und er wusste nicht, ob sich das er sich jemals überwinden und wieder dazu in der Lage sein würde. Zu viel war geschehen … Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken in diesen Momenten zu Hermione zurück und er war dankbar dafür, sie an seiner Seite zu wissen. Zum Glück ließ ihm seine Arbeit tagsüber nur wenig Raum für Grübeleien.

Einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Zeitaufwand erforderten nicht zuletzt die beständigen Anfragen des zwölfköpfigen Schulbeirates, der nicht nur seine Entscheidungen hinsichtlich der Berufung der neuen Professoren erwartete. Viele andere, zum Teil sehr außergewöhnliche Dinge waren in diesem Jahr zu bedenken, bei denen die Mitglieder des Schulbeirates nicht nur ein Mitspracherecht hatten, sondern geradezu gefordert waren, Severus mit Rat und Hilfe zur Seite zu stehen. In manchen Situationen wünschte er sich insgeheim Lucius zur Unterstützung, der sowohl mit seinem Einfluss — auch wenn er diesen oftmals nicht für positive Veränderungen, sondern zu seinem eigenen Vorteil eingesetzt hatte — als auch aufgrund seiner konstruktiven Ideen in seiner ehemaligen Funktion nicht zu unterschätzen gewesen war. Doch Lucius war in Azkaban, genau wie Draco und dessen Mutter, und damit nicht greifbar.

Severus seufzte hörbar auf, rieb sich über die brennenden Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Zu lange hatte er bereits auf das Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch gestarrt, ohne wirklich etwas von dessen Inhalt wahrzunehmen. Aber er wusste auch, dass er es nicht leisten konnte, seine Pflichten schleifen zu lassen, nur weil er im Moment noch keine Antwort auf viele Fragen gefunden hatte. Es entzog sich seiner Kenntnis, ob vor ihm schon einmal ein Schulleiter vor einem derartigen Berg von Problemen gestanden hatte, aber dies spielte auch keine Rolle. Seine Probleme wurden nicht kleiner, wenn er sich nicht endlich an die Arbeit machte.

In diesem Jahr kam nicht nur die in ‘normalen’ Zeiten relativ einfache und für jeden Schulleiter obligate Koordinierung der verschiedenen Fächer und Unterrichtspläne zwischen den Professoren auf ihn zu — nein, dies waren ganz sicher keine normalen Zeiten. In diesem Schuljahr würden auch die Kinder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, die im letzten Jahr hier nicht erwünscht gewesen waren — Muggelgeborene — oder Halb- und Reinblüter, die sich hatten verstecken müssen oder das letzte Schuljahr aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht hatten beenden können. Daher würde gerade die siebte Klasse fast die doppelte Anzahl an Schülern aufzunehmen haben. Allein schon diesen Schülern gerecht zu werden, würde sich mit Sicherheit sehr kompliziert gestalten, da sie alle die besten Voraussetzungen für ihre NEWTs erhalten mussten. Es war vielleicht doch eine Überlegung wert, ob man sie nicht auf zwei siebente Klassen verteilen sollte, oder ob vielleicht durch Tutoring manchen Schülern ermöglicht werden konnte, ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorzeitig abzulegen. In jedem Fall würde beides viel zusätzliche Arbeit für alle Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers bedeuten.

Ganz ähnlich sah es auch bei den Neuzugängen für dieses Jahr aus. Nach einem Blick in das altertümliche dicke Pergamentbuch, in dem die magische Feder seit der Zeit der Gründer jede Geburt eines magischen Kindes registrierte, musste er feststellen, dass auch die erste Klasse dieses Jahr aus weitaus mehr Schülern als sonst bestehen würde. Allein dort würden sie sich auf mehr als ein Drittel Kinder einzurichten haben, die jetzt bereits zwölf Jahre alt waren, jedoch im vorigen Jahr — unter Voldemorts Herrschaft — nicht aufgenommen werden durften. Severus erinnerte sich, wie er im August 1997 — bei seinem heimlichen Besuch in Hogwarts — die Namen aller zukünftigen muggelgeborenen Kinder durch einen selbst entwickelten Zauber unkenntlich gemacht hatte. Nachdem er gestern den entsprechenden Gegenzauber geworfen hatte, konnte Minerva nun ihren Pflichten als Stellvertretende Schulleiterin nachkommen und die Briefe an die voraussichtlichen Erstklässler, die nicht muggelgeboren waren, für die Eulen versandfertig machen und die anderen unter den Senior-Professoren aufteilen, die die Muggelgeborenen und deren Familien zuhause besuchen würden, um die Briefe persönlich zu überbringen und alle aufkommenden Fragen zu beantworten.

Nein, seine Probleme wurden sicherlich dieses Jahr nicht kleiner, sie waren einfach nur anders gelagert. Hatte er im vorigen Jahr alles darangesetzt, die Schüler vor dem Wahnwitz seiner Todesser-Professoren zu bewahren, so kämpfte er nun mit den Tücken der Bürokratie und der Engstirnigkeit der magischen Welt mit ihren teilweise recht antiquierten Anschauungen und immer noch vorhandenen Vorurteilen. Obwohl … Vorurteile …

Was ihn wirklich vom ersten Tag seiner ‘zweiten Amtsübernahme’ an verwundert hatte, war, dass ihn nicht eine Sekunde das Gefühl überkam, nicht akzeptiert zu werden. Weder die Mitglieder des bestehenden Lehrkörpers in Hogwarts noch ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe des Schulbeirates stellten zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt seine Position als Schulleiter in Frage, ganz im Gegenteil. Niemals zuvor hatten sich so viele Hände mit dem Wunsch zu helfen nach ihm ausgestreckt.

Die umfangreichste und für einen Schulleiter außergewöhnlichste Aufgabe, die keinerlei Aufschub duldete, war die ständige Überwachung und Koordinierung des Wiederaufbaus der Schule, um die rechtzeitige erneute Eröffnung der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei im September sicherzustellen. Viele der alten Banne aus den Zeiten der Gründer und folgender Generationen von Professoren und frisch graduierten Schülern waren in der Letzten Schlacht unwiederbringlich zerstört worden — ein Verlust, der nur schwer zu kompensieren war.

Obwohl es viele helfende Hände gab und auch das Schloss seine archaischen magischen Selbstheilungskräfte aktiviert hatte, waren auch die Wiederaufbauarbeiten an dem uralten Gemäuer noch immer nicht abgeschlossen. Die bereits wieder bewohnbaren Teile des Schlosses und die dazugehörigen Ländereien wurden von vielen ehemaligen Schülern und deren Familien und auch von Nicht-Schülern bevölkert, Menschen, die sich das ehrgeizige Ziel gesetzt hatten, Hogwarts wieder in seinem alten Glanz erstrahlen zu lassen. Doch gerade die vielen Fremden sollten sich in naher Zukunft ausgerechnet für ihn, Severus, als ein äußerst lästiges und ziemlich unliebsames Übel entpuppen., Sicher, er als Schulleiter besaß ohne Zweifel die Autorität, sie hinauszuwerfen, aber — wenn er ehrlich war — hatte er nicht das Herz dazu.

Weder er selbst noch Hermione ahnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass ihnen das Schlimmste allerdings noch bevorstehen würde. Dann — völlig unerwartet und ohne jegliche Vorankündigung — erschien am 10. Juni ein weiteres Buch von Rita Skeeter. Die erste Edition von Snape: Schurke oder Heiliger war bereits innerhalb eines Tages restlos vergriffen, und die Verkaufszahlen explodierten mit jeder weiteren Auflage. Der _Tagesprophet_ , der Severus’ Freispruch nur eine winzige Randnotiz gewidmet hatte, überschlug sich nun geradezu mit Lobpreisungen über die sogenannte ‘Biographie’. Skeeter musste dieses Machwerk — genau wie das Buch über Dumbledore — nicht zuletzt dank ihrer Flotte-Schreibe-Feder in Rekordzeit zu Pergament gebracht haben, da seit der Letzten Schlacht erst wenige Wochen und seit der Anhörung erst sechs Tage vergangen waren. Es entpuppte sich als ebenso reißerisch und steckte in gleicher Weise voller Lügen und Halbwahrheiten wie ihre früheren intellektuell anspruchslosen Geschmacklosigkeiten. Nicht, dass irgendjemand von einer Schmierenreporterin wie Skeeter etwas anderes erwartet hätte.

Dafür bewerkstelligte sie mit diesem Machwerk einen buchstäblichen Run auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, so dass das Leben hier im Schloss nun zu einem regelrechten Spießrutenlauf für ihn wurde. Je mehr wahrheitsgetreue Informationen die Menschen glaubten, über den Ex-Todesser und Ex-Spion Severus Snape erhalten zu haben — und es war erschreckend, wie viele Hexen und Zauberer immer noch den geistigen Ergüssen einer Skeeter vertrauten — umso unverfrorener und aufdringlicher benahmen sie sich. So mussteHermione hilflos mitansehen, wie Zauberer und Hexen, die ihn seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts erst nur von Weitem beobachtet, ihm zum Teil recht argwöhnische Blicke zugeworfen und hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn geflüstert hatten, sich nun bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auf ihn stürzten, um ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Manche der Hexen gingen seitdem sogar so weit, abends nur leicht bekleidet durch die weit verzweigten Kellergewölbe zu schleichen, immer auf der Suche nach dem Eingang zu seiner Wohnung. Nur den starken Bannen und einigen Verwirrungszaubern war es zu verdanken, dass es bisher keiner von ihnen gelungen war, auch nur in die Nähe des Zugangs zu gelangen.

Auch die Eulen überschlugen sich regelrecht, ihre Post abzuliefern. Der kontinuierliche Strom an Briefen, der sich nach Wochen, die seit Harrys Interview im _Klitterer_ vergangen waren, endlich etwas reduziert hatte, jedoch niemals völlig abgerissen war, nahm ein Ausmaß an, das nicht mehr tolerierbar war. Doch im Gegensatz zu damals brachten die Eulen nun neben einer großen Anzahl von Danksagungen und Heiratsangeboten — Severus’ Schnauben war Hermione genug an Information über den Inhalt der betreffenden Briefe — auch zunehmend Heuler. Nur Severus’ jahrelangem Misstrauen war es zu verdanken, dass der Eiter des Bubotublers, der sich in einem der Briefe befand, weder ihm noch Hermione Schaden zufügen konnte. Zwei Tage lang hatten sie in ihrer Verzweiflung über den Ansturm und auch die damit verbundenen Gefahren die Eulen einfach ins Ministerium umgeleitet, doch Kingsley hatte bei seinem Besuch per Flohnetzwerk halb ärgerlich, halb mitleidig erklärt, dass die Bearbeitung derartiger Briefsendungen nun wirklich nicht zu den Aufgaben seiner Dienststelle gehörte.

*-*-*-*

Zwei Tage nach Shacklebolts unerwartetem Flohnetz-Besuch hatte eine Eule Hermione bei ihren Übungen zum _Destrue Coniunctiones_ unterbrochen, die ihr Ladungen als Zeugin für die Tribunale der gesamten Malfoy-Familie überbrachte.

Auch Severus hatte eine Eule bekommen, und Hermione hatte die Veränderung an ihm sofort bemerkt. Er hatte sich danach wieder ein Stück in sich selbst zurückgezogen, war sehr schweigsam geworden. Sie hatte Severus unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern wachsam und angespannt beobachtet. Nur wer wirklich in seinen oberflächlich gelassenen Zügen lesen konnte, sah die Wahrheit tief verborgen darunter — in seinen Augen. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich sein Herz voller Sorge zusammenzog, wenn er an seinen alten Freund und dessen Familie dachte — und ganz besonders an seinen Patensohn Draco.

Sie hatte Draco zuletzt nur wenige Stunden nach der Letzten Schlacht noch in Hogwarts gesehen, wie sie sich erinnerte, als er beim Wiederaufbau geholfen hatte. Draco war danach unter Hausarrest gestellt worden, doch aus einer Randnotiz im _Tagespropheten_ wusste sie, dass auch er — wie schon seine Eltern noch in der Großen Halle sofort nach dem Sturz Voldemorts — kurz darauf verhaftet und nach Azkaban überstellt worden war.

So wenig sie auch von seinem Vater immer gehalten hatte — Poppy hatte ihr schließlich erzählt, welch großen unerfreulichen Beitrag gerade Lucius Malfoy zu Severus’ Aufstieg zum Todesser geleistet hatte — so wenig hatte sie seit Ende des Krieges gewollt, dass Narcissa oder Draco in einem Loch wie Azkaban schmorten. Sie erinnerte sich noch an ihre eigene Überraschung, als Draco sie damals in Malfoy Manor nur äußerst widerwillig identifiziert hatte, nachdem Fenrir Greyback und seine Greifer sie im Forrest of Dean geschnappt hatten. Und auch Narcissa Malfoy hätte in der Letzten Schlacht eine andere — für Harry tödliche — Entscheidung treffen können …

Hermione schob ihren Zauberstab in den Ärmel zurück. Sie übte abends auch hier in Severus’ Wohnzimmer in den Kellergewölben weiter und hatte inzwischen recht große Fortschritte gemacht — Filius’ Worte, nicht ihre. Und doch gab es immer noch diese eine berüchtigte Stelle bei der Zauberstab-Bewegung, die Hermione bisher trotz all ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht bewerkstelligen konnte. Dies hier hatte absolut nichts mit albernem Zauberstab-Gefuchtel zu tun, wie sie mit einem ironischen Seitenblick auf Severus konstatierte, der es sich mit der heute von einer offensichtlich gestressten Eule einfach vor seinen Füßen fallen gelassenen neuen Ausgabe seiner Fachzeitschrift Angewandte Zaubertrankkunde in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin bequem gemacht hatte.

Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, schaute Severus auf. »Falls dieser Blick bedeuten sollte, dass du glaubst, ich hätte meine Meinung über den dilettantischen und häufig aberwitzigen Gebrauch von Zauberstäben geändert, irrst du dich gewaltig«, bemerkte er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

Sie schüttelte innerlich nur den Kopf. Wie schon so oft hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Severus in ihr wie in einem offenen Buch lesen konnte, ohne dass er dafür Legilimentik anwenden musste. Betont langsam schlenderte sie zu ihm hinüber, um sich dann mit einer katzenhaften Bewegung auf seinen Schoß gleiten zu lassen. »Nicht jedem ist die Fähigkeit zur Verwendung nonverbaler Magie gegeben, Severus. Und du solltest froh darüber sein.«

»Hmpf.« Die Zeitschrift rutschte vergessen und unbeachtet hinunter, um mit einem leisen Platschen auf dem Parkett aufzuschlagen, als sich seine Arme um sie schlossen. Severus merkte es nicht. Seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit stürzte von jetzt auf gleich ins Bodenlose. Er, dem es über viele Jahre dank seiner Fähigkeiten gelungen war, Voldemort über seine wahre Überzeugung zu täuschen, konnte seine Gedanken plötzlich nicht mehr lange genug fokussieren, um mental einem kultivierten Gespräch zu folgen. Ihr Duft raubte ihm den Atem und das für ihn noch immer nicht selbstverständliche Gewicht auf seinen Oberschenkeln und ihre unbewussten kleinen Bewegungen ließen seine unteren Regionen zu einem eigenen — reichlich eifrigem — Leben erwachen.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Hermione verwirrt über seine Reaktion inne, bis sich die spürbare Ursache für sein offensichtliches Dilemma hart gegen ihren Oberschenkel presste. In ihren Augen blitzte es triumphierend auf, und sie konnte ein schelmisches Grinsen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken. Noch weniger gelang es ihr, ihren seit einiger Zeit recht ausgeprägten Spieltrieb — wenn es um Severus ging, wohlgemerkt — noch länger zu beherrschen. Ihr kleiner spielerischer Test, ob ihre Gedankengänge der Wahrheit entsprachen, mündete in den erhofften Erfolg, als sie prompt ein tiefes Knurren als Antwort erhielt.

»Du kleine Hexe!« Er schloss sie fester in die Arme und begann, mit ihrer lockigen Mähne zu spielen, während er kleine Küsse auf ihr Haar verteilte. Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Dies war eine Position, in der sie stundenlang verharren konnte. Doch seine nächsten Worte holten sie abrupt in die Realität zurück.

»Hast du immer noch nicht genug?«, fragte er sie.

Etwas in seiner Stimme brachte sie dazu, sofort den Kopf zu heben, um in seinem Gesicht zu forschen, doch in seinen schwarzen Augen war ein Ausdruck, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste.

»Wie meinst du das?« Ihre Zunge war schneller als ihr Verstand. Kaum hatte die Frage ihre Lippen verlassen, begriff sie, auf was er hinauswollte. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie war nicht Dumbledore! Sie entschied sich vorzugeben, den Sinn seiner Frage nicht verstanden zu haben und falls erforderlich, irgendwie ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. In Wirklichkeit wollte sie nicht glauben, dass er einfach so aufgeben wollte, noch dazu so kurz vor dem Ziel.

»Warum gibst du es nicht auf?«, bestätigte seine nächste Frage ihre Vermutung. »Es spielt für mich keine Rolle mehr. Du bist nicht Albus. Ich weiß, dass du mich mit dem Fluch niemals unter Druck setzen würdest.« Seine Stimme war leise, so leise, dass sie Mühe hatte, ihn überhaupt zu verstehen.

»Natürlich nicht. Aber kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Ehrgeiz geweckt worden ist?«, fragte sie. »Was Dumbledore gekonnt hat, muss ich auch können! Nicht umsonst hat man mir immer unterstellt, die mächtigste Hexe meiner Generation zu sein. Wenn nicht gar des Jahrhunderts. Und du hast mich Miss-Know-It-All genannt. Ich habe also einen Ruf zu verteidigen«, merkte sie verschmitzt an, was ihren Worten die Schärfe nahm.

Severus’ Augenbraue wanderte derartig in die Höhe, dass sie fast unter dem Haaransatz verschwand. »Du besitzt neuerdings ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein, oder?«

Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte schelmisch. »Ich hatte schließlich in den letzten Wochen einen der besten Lehrmeister auf diesem Gebiet. Aber im Ernst, ich möchte auf jeden Fall alles dafür tun, um diesen Fluch — beide Flüche — aufzuheben.«

»Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Hermione.« Die Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, nur ein Hauch, so dass sie sich im ersten Augenblick nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie sie überhaupt gehört hatte.

Erst in diesem Moment erkannte Hermione, was ihn wirklich zu einer solch aberwitzigen Vorstellung trieb — was ihn freiwillig in Betracht ziehen ließ, niemals frei zu sein. Wie groß musste seine Angst sein, wenn Severus sogar bereit wäre, den Fluch weiterhin auf sich lasten zu lassen, nur um zu vermeiden, seine Gefühle für sie zu verlieren. Albus Dumbledore hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

»Dieser Fluch ist nicht der Auslöser für deine Gefühle mir gegenüber, Severus«, behauptete sie mit einer Bestimmtheit, die sie innerlich nicht mehr wirklich besaß. Ganz langsam, genährt durch viele trügerisch sanfte, aber auch harsche Worte — Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein! — waren auch in ihr die ersten Zweifel heraufgekrochen, ob nicht doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit in den Aussagen Dumbledores enthalten sein könnte. Trotzdem versuchte sie sich mit aller Kraft gegen diese Gedanken zu wehren und dies auch nach außen zu zeigen. »Dumbledore irrt sich! So, wie er sich in der Vergangenheit schon öfter geirrt hat«, setzte sie mit einem harten Lachen hinzu.

Doch die Zweifel in seinen Augen blieben bestehen und Hermione wusste, dass nur die wirkliche Aufhebung des Fluches — nein, beider Flüche — für sie beide endgültig Gewissheit bringen konnte. Sie schwor sich, dass sie ihre Anstrengungen intensivieren würde, diese verdammten Zauberstab-Bewegungen zu erlernen …

*-*-*-*

Lange hatte Severus zusammen mit seinen Kollegen überlegt, ob und wenn ja, auf welche Art und Weise sie den Abschluss der Reparatur- und Wiederaufbauarbeiten in Hogwarts zelebrieren sollten. Schließlich hatten sie sich dafür entschieden, am letzten Samstag im August ein großes Quidditch-Benefiz-Spiel auszurichten. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie erfahren, dass mit dem Geld eine Stiftung gegründet werden sollte, die sich um die überlebenden Opfer Voldemorts — ganz besonders um die vielen Waisen — kümmern sollte.

Die Karten für das Ereignis, obwohl zum Teil zu horrenden Preisen, waren sehr schnell vergriffen gewesen. Hermione grinste im Nachhinein immer noch, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Kingsley Shacklebolts dunkles Gesicht für einen Moment jede Farbe verloren hatte, nachdem Severus ihm erklärt hatte, wieviel er für einen Platz in der Ehrenloge — genau genommen die Tribüne für die Professoren und deren Gäste — anlegen müsse. Doch Hermione vermutete nicht ganz zu Unrecht, dass es auch genügend Freikarten für diejenigen gab, die es sich nicht leisten konnten, hunderte von Galleonen für einen wohltätigen Zweck zu spenden, mochte er auch noch so sozial gemeint sein.

Der große Tag war sehr schnell gekommen. All jene, die in der Schlacht um Hogwarts auf der Seite des Lichts gekämpft oder sich am Wiederaufbau der Schule in irgendeiner Form beteiligt hatten und deren Angehörige, die Schüler und Schülerinnen, die im nächsten Jahr die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen würden mit ihren Familien und dazu viele Offizielle des Ministeriums hatten sich eingefunden, um auf diese Art mit dem Lehrerkollegium die erneute Eröffnung der Schule zu feiern.

Trotz der vielen Menschen, die sich im Moment auf den Schlossgründen aufhielten, war es im Schloss selbst vollkommen still, als sich Hermione eine Stunde vor Anpfiff des Spiels aus den Kellergewölben aufmachte, um ihre Freunde zu suchen. Wie immer, wenn es um Quidditch ging, war sie reichlich spät dran — obwohl sie sich dieses Mal auf das Spiel freute, wie sie zugeben musste. Sie wollte gerade quer durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung des Eingangsportals hasten, um sich ihren Freunden anzuschließen, die schon lange auf einer der Tribünen einen Platz für sie freihielten, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine fliederfarbene Robe und einen Mann mit langen weißen Haaren zu erkennen glaubte, der zwischen den offenen Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle stand und beschützend um irgendjemanden, der vor ihm stand, die Arme gelegt hatte.

Sie blieb stehen. »Mister Rogers?«, fragte sie schüchtern.

Der weißhaarige Zauberer drehte sich herum, als er angesprochen wurde, und Hermione konnte sehen, dass es sich wirklich um Madoc Rogers handelte und dieser nicht allein war. Neben ihm stand nun eine junge blonde Frau, um die er leicht den Arm gelegt hatte. Hermione schätzte sie auf Anfang zwanzig.

»Miss Granger, welche Freude.« Seine Augen strahlten auf, sobald er sie erkannte. "Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Tabetha, meine Enkelin. Tabetha, das ist Miss Hermione Granger, die junge Frau, die sich im Ministerium so vehement für Schulleiter Snape eingesetzt hat.«

Hermione reichte der jungen Frau die Hand. »Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen.« Ihr fiel die furchtbare Blässe in Tabethas Gesicht auf und sie erinnerte sich dann, dass Madoc Rogers im Ministerium erwähnt hatte, dass seine gesamte Familie mit Ausnahme seiner jüngsten Enkelin Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen war.

»Ich wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, wo … Er … sein Leben ausgehaucht hat …« Der dicke Kloß in ihrer Kehle machte ihr das Sprechen beinahe unmöglich. »… mich davon überzeugen, dass dieses Monster wirklich tot ist«, flüsterte sie und in ihren Augen stand ein entsetzlicher Schmerz.

Madoc Rogers schlang den Arm fester um seine Enkelin, drückte sie tröstend an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. »Schscht, Kleines, er wird nie mehr zurückkommen. Dafür haben Miss Granger und Mister Potter gesorgt … Auch wenn dies für viele Hexen und Zauberer nur ein geringer Trost sein kann …«, setzte er mehr zu sich selbst hinzu.

»Sie haben Ihre Ausbildung nicht hier in Hogwarts gemacht, oder?«, wandte sich Hermione an Tabetha.

»Nein, ich war in Beauxbatons und habe dort vor drei Jahren meinen Abschluss gemacht. Der Palast ist so vollkommen anders als dieses Schloss, viel heller, viel prächtiger.« Sie schauderte.

»Dann kennen Sie vielleicht auch Fleur Weasley«, fragte Hermione, um sie ein wenig abzulenken. » Fleur Delacour«, setzte sie hinzu, als Tabetha fragend die Stirn runzelte.

»Oh, die Veela, na ja, zum Teil Veela. Ja, sie war ein Jahr unter mir«, antwortete sie lächelnd. »Wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren, als sie nach London ging, während ich in Cannes blieb. Dann hat sie wirklich diesen Mann geheiratet, den sie beim Trimagischen Turnier kennengelernt hat?«

Jetzt war es an Hermione zu lächeln. »Ja, Bill. Sie haben inzwischen sogar schon eine Tochter. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die beiden heute auch hier sind.«

Tabethas Augen leuchteten für einen Moment auf. »Es wäre schön, sie wiederzusehen …« In ihrer Stimme schwang so viel Sehnsucht — nach ihrem früheren Leben, wie Hermione nur vermuten konnte.

»Dann gehen wir sie suchen, Schatz«, sagte ihr Großvater und griff nach ihrer Hand. Er warf Hermione einen sowohl bedauernden als auch entschuldigenden Blick über die Schulter zu, doch diese nickte nur verstehend, während sie sich nun ebenfalls auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden machte.

Schon von Weitem konnte sie das Jauchzen und ausgelassene Freudengeheul vom Quidditch-Feld heraufschallen hören, obwohl das Spiel noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte. Doch die Begeisterung war unüberhörbar und Hermione vermutete, dass sie nicht nur mit dem anstehenden Match zu tun hatte. Sie hatte gerade in dem ganzen Getümmel ihre Freunde entdeckt, als sie abseits des ganzen Rummels eine recht einsam und verloren wirkende Gestalt erblickte, die ihr sehr vertraut vorkam — Draco Malfoy. Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen.

**Flashback**

Nichts an dem in schmuddelige graue Sträflingsroben gekleideten Jungen, der ein paar Minuten vor seinen Eltern in Ketten vor den Zaubergamot geführt wurde, hatte Hermione an das verzogene arrogante Balg erinnert, das Draco über all die Jahre in Hogwarts gewesen war. Er war bleich gewesen, viel bleicher als sonst, schien jedoch trotzdem mit aller Macht zu versuchen, seine sicherlich vorhandene Angst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nur die verkrampften, zu Fäusten geballten Hände zeigten, unter welch enormer innerer Anspannung er stand. In seinen Augen war totale Hoffnungslosigkeit zu lesen, als wäre er felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er die nächsten Jahre in einem dunklen feuchten Loch in Azkaban verbringen würde, wie Hermione erschüttert feststellte.

Auch von dem hochherrschaftlichen Gehabe seiner Eltern war nichts übriggeblieben. Die vergangenen Monate in dem berüchtigten Zauberergefängnis hatten auch bei ihnen tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, ganz besonders jedoch bei Narcissa Malfoy, die Hermione seit ihrer letzten Begegnung in der Großen Halle extrem abgemagert und gealtert erschien. Sie schluchzte leise vor sich hin, während sie von den Auroren reichlich unsanft nach vorn gezerrt wurde.

Lucius dagegen schien — zumindest nach außen hin — relativ gefasst zu sein. Die Zeit in Azkaban hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, die deutlich sichtbaren Beweise seiner Misshandlungen durch Voldemort unkenntlich zu machen. Obwohl — für einen Augenblick glaubte Hermione, frische Verletzungen an seinen Handgelenken gesehen zu haben, und als der Ärmel seiner Sträflingsrobe versehentlich hochrutschte, wusste sie, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Schaudernd erinnerte sie sich an den Abend des verhängnisvollen Ordenstreffens und an das, was Kingsley ihnen unabsichtlich über die Verhörmethoden des Ministeriums bei Todessern erzählt hatte. Lucius Malfoys Augen, die hektisch zwischen seiner Frau und seinem Sohn hin und her flackerten, die er seit seiner eigenen Verhaftung nicht mehr gesehen hatte, zogen sich voller Schmerz über den erbarmungswürdigen Zustand seiner Familie zusammen.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatte Hermione einen Anflug von Mitleid verspürt, etwas, mit dem sie eigentlich nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch ein Blick hinüber zu Harry hatte ihr gezeigt, dass auch an ihm dieser Anblick nicht einfach so abgeprallt war. Schon vor den Verhandlungen war der Junge-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hatte sich sicher gewesen, dass er weder seinen Erzfeind aus Schulzeiten noch dessen Mutter auch nur einen weiteren Tag in Azkaban sehen wollte.

Von Severus’ vorsichtigen Bemühungen, mit ihr über die Malfoys zu sprechen, wusste Hermione, dass Lucius und Narcissa schon mehr als zwei Jahre — seit Lucius’ Misserfolg im Kampf um die Prophezeiung im Ministerium — einen eventuellen Sieg des Dunklen Lords geradezu gefürchtet hatten. Niemand von ihnen hatte diesen Sachverhalt laut auszusprechen gewagt, aber ihre Körpersprache und die unsteten, verstohlenen Blicke erzählten eine eigene Geschichte. Sie waren in Voldemorts Gunst innerhalb kürzester Zeit rapide gesunken, bis sie sich letztendlich tiefer als die tiefsten Verliese von Hogwarts reichten wiederfanden.

Um wieviel schlimmer musste sich diese Situation jedoch auf ihren Sohn ausgewirkt haben. Aufgewachsen in einer Reinblüter-Familie, erzogen in der Denkweise von Todessern, unterwiesen, die Überlegenheit von reinem Blut über alles zu stellen, hatte er — wie diese seine gesamte Generation — nicht nur seine Kindheit verloren, sondern auch seine kindliche Unschuld. Sein Verhalten in der Schlacht um Hogwarts war das letzte verzweifelte Aufbäumen eines Siebzehnjährigen gewesen, seine geliebten Eltern vor weiteren Misshandlungen oder gar dem sicheren Tod zu retten, wobei er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen konnte, ob diese überhaupt noch lebten. Hermione verspürte ehrliches Bedauern für ihn.

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit, allerdings ohne die Wahrheit zu beschönigen, hatten sowohl sie als auch Harry mit ihren Zeugenaussagen alles darangesetzt, wenigstens ihrem ehemaligen Schulkameraden eine Haftstrafe zu ersparen.

Erstmals hatte Severus dabei auch eine Schilderung der Ereignisse auf Malfoy Manor durch das Goldene Trio direkt erhalten, die ihm noch im Nachhinein das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er war sich sehr wohl darüber im Klaren, dass — falls Bellatrix überlebt hätte — er schon allein aufgrund der Folterung von Hermione alles darangesetzt haben würde, sie zur Strecke zu bringen. Und er wusste, dass er dabei bis an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung getrieben worden wäre — und darüber hinaus. So gut kannte er sich selbst. Einmal mehr wurde ihm dadurch bewusst, wie viel ihm diese junge Frau inzwischen bedeutete. Erst als Hermione nach ihrer Aussage nach seiner Hand griff, wurde er aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen.

Keiner der drei Malfoys versuchte, seine oder ihre Rolle während Voldemorts erneutem Aufstieg und seiner Terror-Herrschaft im letzten Jahr zu bagatellisieren oder gar zu leugnen. Zum einen wäre es sinnlos gewesen, es gab zu viele Beweise, zu viele Zeugen, zum anderen wurde es mit jeder verstreichenden Minute ihrer Aussagen immer offensichtlicher, dass jeder von ihnen mit diesem Teil ihrer Vergangenheit ein für allemal abzuschließen versuchte.

Mit leiser Stimme und ohne seine frühere aristokratische Affektiertheit erzählte Lucius, wie sich die Spirale aus Machtdemonstrationen und Repressionen nach dem Desaster im Ministerium immer rasanter gedreht hatte. Nachdem Voldemort sie quasi zu Gefangenen in ihrem eigenen Herrenhaus gemacht und ihn letztendlich sogar gezwungen hatte, ihm seinen Zauberstab auszuhändigen, begann allmählich ein Umdenken stattzufinden. Von Voldemort unentwegt verhöhnt, wenn Lucius ohnmächtig mitansehen musste, wie der Dunkle Lord seine geliebte Ehefrau, Narcissa, für Lucius’ vermeintliche Unzulänglichkeiten und Fehler bestrafte und sie beide beinahe zu Tode folterte, spürte er seine eigenen Verletzungen kaum. Mochten beide auch immer noch davon überzeugt gewesen sein, dass ihre Welt mit den über viele Generationen überlieferten und bewährten Traditionen der Reinblüter untergehen würde, wenn Schlammblüter gleichberechtigt wären, so war nun eine Zukunft unter Voldemorts Herrschaft etwas, was sie noch weitaus mehr fürchteten. Die begründete Angst um seine Ehefrau und später um seinen einzigen Sohn hatte selbst Lucius einsehen lassen, dass Voldemort auch vor ‘Reinem Blut’ nicht zurückschreckte. Der einzige, wenn auch schwache Trost in dieser Zeit sei gewesen, seinen Sohn, dem sie ihre Befürchtungen und Ängste niemals anvertraut hatten, um ihn nicht noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen, in relativer Sicherheit in Hogwarts zu wissen.

Zu keinem Zeitpunkt hatte er damit gerechnet, dass ihm der Zufall ausgerechnet das Goldene Trio persönlich in die Hände spielen würde. Die nachfolgenden Ereignisse in Malfoy Manor waren das letzte Aufbäumen gewesen, um das vorhandene Misstrauen und die — wie allein die beiden Malfoys wussten — berechtigten Zweifel des Dunklen Lords an ihrer Loyalität zu zerstreuen, die bereits vor langer Zeit zu bröckeln begonnen hatte. Auf Geheiß seines Masters auch Monate später nach wie vor stablos, um des Überlebens seiner eigenen Familie willen und mit Bellatrix in ihrem Zuhause, hatte er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen, als zu versuchen, alle drei so schnell wie möglich an Voldemort auszuliefern. Was geschah, nachdem das Goldene Trio völlig unerwartet von Dobby befreit worden war, hatte sich für immer tief in seine Seele eingebrannt.

Als Lucius Malfoy seine Aussage beendet hatte, die er auch im Namen seiner Familie vorgenommen hatte, war es im Gerichtssaal Zehn vollkommen still gewesen. Selbst hartgesottenen Hexen und Zauberern unter den Zuschauern waren die Schilderungen unter die Haut gegangen. Er mochte über all die Jahre ein hervorragender Schauspieler gewesen sein, aber hier und jetzt konnte jeder erkennen, dass sein Schuldbewusstsein echt und seine Worte, von Reue und Beschämung getragen, glaubwürdig waren. Die Befragung von Narcissa Malfoy war danach selbst für den Ankläger, Tiberius Ogden, eigentlich nur eine reine Formsache gewesen.

Draco allerdings musste sich den Fragen stellen, die die Ereignisse in Hogwarts während seines sechsten und siebenten Schuljahres und seine eigene Rolle dabei betrafen. Auch er beschönigte nichts, gestand jedoch auch ein, dass ihn in erster Linie die Bedrohung des Lebens seiner Eltern durch Voldemort, und ganz besonders seiner Mutter, dazu getrieben hatte, sich damit abzufinden zu haben, das Dunkle Mal akzeptieren zu müssen. Angst und Verzweiflung hatten ihn in seinen beiden letzten Schuljahren in das verwandelt, was er durch die Reinblüter-Erziehung seiner Eltern gelernt hatte zu verabscheuen: Ein Ungeheuer, ein Mann, der Handlungen begeht, die ihm tief in seinem Inneren zuwider sind.

Der Zaubergamot hatte sich danach tief bewegt zu seiner geheimen Beratung zurückgezogen.

Draco war unter Bewährungsauflagen noch am selben Tag aus Azkaban entlassen worden, während Narcissa aufgrund ihrer Handlungsweise in der Schlacht um Hogwarts und unter Berücksichtigung dessen, dass sie kein Dunkles Mal trug, ohne Umschweife freigesprochen und ebenfalls sofort auf freien Fuß gesetzt worden war.

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte die Beratung des Zaubergamots über Lucius Malfoys Fall die längste Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Später war durchgesickert, dass seine Aussage und nicht zuletzt sein Auftreten eine äußerst kontroverse Diskussion unter den Hexen und Zauberern ausgelöst hatte. Ein Teil von ihnen war der Meinung gewesen, dass für das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie angesichts seiner jahrelangen Zugehörigkeit zu Voldemorts Todessern und seiner exponierten Stellung im Inneren Zirkel — wenn man von dem letzten vergangenen Jahr einmal absah — durchaus eine längere Haftstrafe in Azkaban angemessen wäre. Einige wenige Hardliner hatten sogar vehement den Kuss des Dementors gefordert, waren jedoch glücklicherweise letztendlich überstimmt worden. Lucius war zu zwei Jahren Hausarrest und anschließenden scharfen Bewährungsauflagen verurteilt worden und erst nach Zahlung einer empfindlichen Geldstrafe aus Azkaban entlassen worden.

Hermione war erleichtert gewesen — nicht für sich, sondern für Severus.

**Flashback Ende**

Hermione starrte noch immer zu Draco hinüber, gab sich dann jedoch innerlich einen Ruck und ging langsam in seine Richtung. Falls sie wirklich mit Severus zusammenbleiben sollte — und es sah ganz danach aus — würden auch Draco und seine Eltern zu ihrem Bekanntenkreis gehören. Sie würde niemals von Severus verlangen, Draco als seinen Patensohn fallenzulassen oder seine Freunde aufzugeben — und das waren die Malfoys für ihn unbestreitbar — nur weil sie selbst während des Krieges in ihrem Haus schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Ob sie allerdings jemals wieder Malfoy Manor betreten würde … nun, das stand auf einem anderen Blatt Pergament.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 


	33. Ein neuer Anfang

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** byAlea Thoron

  

Kapitel 33 — Ein neuer Anfang

 

»Draco …«, grüßte sie leise, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Er sah absolut nicht zufrieden oder glücklich aus. Noch immer waren die Spuren seiner Azkaban-Haft in seinem Gesicht sichtbar, nein, nicht die Spuren von Misshandlungen, wie Hermione sie bei seinem Vater gesehen hatte, sondern Zweifel und eine für ihn ungewöhnliche Verunsicherung, die sie in seinen Augen erkannte. Er schien allein hierher gekommen zu sein, da von seinen Eltern weit und breit nichts zu sehen war.

»Hermione …«, antwortete er kaum hörbar. »Es tut mir leid … Ich hätte nicht hierher kommen sollen«, setzte er bedrückt hinzu. Niedergeschlagen wollte er sich herumdrehen, um zu gehen, doch Hermione hielt ihn am Arm zurück. Sie ahnte, was ihn bewegte. Die Zeit in Azkaban und die Dinge, die auf Malfoy Manor geschehen waren, hatten ihn eindeutig verändert. Das war nicht der Draco, den sie von früher kannte.

»Es macht keinen Sinn davonzulaufen, Draco. Wir alle müssen uns den Dingen stellen, die geschehen sind. Die Anderen …« 

»Sie hassen mich …« flüsterte er. »Zu Recht …«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand von uns dich hasst«, erklärte sie nachdenklich. »Du hast doch am Morgen nach der Schlacht mit Neville und Luna und anderen das Eingangsportal repariert. Hattest du dabei das Gefühl, dass sie dich hassen?«

Er hob überrascht den Kopf und schluckte hart. »Nein, aber …«

»Du willst doch sicherlich in ein paar Tagen hierher zurückkommen, um am Ende des Schuljahres deine NEWTs abzulegen. Meinst du nicht, dass dies heute eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, festzustellen, wo du stehst?«, fragte sie zurückhaltend.

Draco scharrte unschlüssig mit seinem Schuh im Kies. »Ich weiß einfach nicht …« Er hielt inne, als ob er überlegen müsse, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte, um zu erklären, was ihn bewegte. »Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich nach all dem, was ich gesagt und getan habe, jemals wieder ohne Schuldgefühle anderen Menschen gegenübertreten kann. Werde ich es irgendwann schaffen, meine eigenen Anschauungsweisen vollständig zu verändern, jetzt, wo ich weiß, _was_ ich weiß?«, brach es aus ihm heraus.

Hermione hörte keinerlei Selbstmitleid in seiner Stimme, nur Selbstzweifel und die verzweifelte Hoffnung auf ein Leben danach. Etwas, von dem sie wusste, dass sie es sich alle sehnlichst wünschten.

»Wie kann ich meine eigenen Ängste und Alpträume überwinden, um wenigstens irgendwann einmal den _Anschein_ eines ‘normalen’ Lebens aufzubauen?«, sprach er in diesem Moment genau das aus, was sie gedacht hatte. Dann jedoch blickten seine grauen Augen sie an, als wollten sie in ihre Seele schauen, und seine nächste Frage erschreckte sie zutiefst. »Wie willst du es schaffen, die Alpträume und Ängste hinter dir zu lassen, die du schon allein mit meinem Anblick verbindest?«

»Oh, Draco …« Auch wenn Draco sich über all die Jahre wie ein verhätschelter, arroganter Bastard verhalten hatte und als Harrys ernsthafter Widersacher galt, so sah Hermione doch die Qual in seinen Augen, als er sich an die Ereignisse in Malfoy Manor zu erinnern schien. »Du bist dafür nicht verantwortlich, Draco«, antwortete sie eindringlich. »Weder du noch deine Eltern haben das getan, sondern deine Tante. Und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass sie verrückt war, nicht zurechnungsfähig, vollkommen irr.« Sie sah wie Draco schaudernd nickte.

»Sie ist nicht einmal davor zurückgeschreckt, ihre eigene Schwester mit dem _Cru_ _ciatus_ -Fluch zu foltern …Ihr schrilles, hysterisches Lachen …« Seine ohnehin nur leise Stimme verlor sich.

»Nicht dein Anblick oder der deiner Eltern … nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist die Erinnerung an diesen Raum, an den Gestank dieses Werwolfs nach Schweiß, Dreck und Blut, an seine dreckstarrenden Hände mit den langen, gelblichen Fingernägeln, an Bellatrix’ irres Lachen, während sie den Fluch wirft. Das sind die Dinge, die ich in meinen Alpträumen erlebe. Zum Glück habe ich jemanden gefunden, dem es nichts ausmacht, dass ich Ängste und Alpträume habe, der mit mir zusammen dagegen ankämpft, den Mann, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte«, beantwortete sie dann seine Frage.

»Weasley, hmpf …«

Hermione schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. »Nein, Draco, ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf reagieren wirst, aber … Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du davon gehört hast … Nun, ich meine … «

»Granger!!! Spuck’s aus!!!« Er verdrehte die Augen und klang geradezu belustigt über ihre Stammelei. Auch das war nicht der Draco, den sie von früher kannte.

»Severus …« Sie musste sich räuspern, ehe sie weitersprechen konnte. »Severus Snape.«

Vollkommen ungläubig schaute er sie mit offenem Mund an, und es dauerte eine geraume Weile, ehe er sich zumindest ein wenig gefangen hatte. »Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Eine Gryffindor, wie sie im Buche steht, und ein Slytherin bis ins Mark …«

Sie grinste schelmisch. »Wenn ich es schaffe, euren König der Schlangen zu betören, dann solltest du es doch schaffen, die Löwen zu zähmen, von Raben und Dachsen ganz zu schweigen.«

Für einen Moment sah sie ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, doch es erlosch genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war und machte wieder seiner Unsicherheit und Befangenheit Platz. Nach einiger Zeit nickte er zaghaft.

»Dann komm, das Spiel wird gleich beginnen …« Sie griff leicht nach seinem Arm und lotste ihn vorsichtig in Richtung des Quidditch-Feldes, während sie immer wieder seine kurzen Seitenblicke bemerkte, die er ihr zuwarf.

Die neu errichteten, viel größeren Tribünen barsten fast unter der Menge der begeisterten Zuschauer. Hermione zog Draco an der Hand hinter sich her die Treppe hinauf. Sobald ihre Freunde sie entdeckt hatten, begannen sie, ihr zuzuwinken, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie ihren Platz freigehalten hatten. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Bewegungen des blonden jungen Mannes hinter ihr immer zögerlicher wurden, je näher sie den anderen ehemaligen Schülern kamen. Der Ausdruck in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde wechselte von hocherfreut (über das Eintreffen von Hermione) zu überrascht (dass sie Draco im Schlepptau hatte) und dann zu ratlos und reserviert.

Der Einzige, der über Dracos öffentliches Auftreten so kurz nach seiner Verhandlung nicht verwundert, sondern darüber durchaus erleichtert zu sein schien, war Harry, der sich vorerst jedoch abwartend im Hintergrund hielt. Er hatte gerade eben noch mit Neville gesprochen, als Hermione zusammen mit Draco auftauchte, war ihr jedoch dann sofort gefolgt, um sich in ihre Nähe zu stellen. Im ersten Moment hatte sie vermutet, dass er sie vor dem blonden Mann beschützen wolle, doch als er sich stattdessen neben ihn stellte, erkannte sie, dass er damit dem Slytherin Schutz bieten wollte, der möglicherweise nicht jedem hier willkommen sein würde.

Die für einen Moment unangenehme Situation wurde ausgerechnet von Luna entkrampft. »Hallo, Draco.«

»Luna …« Draco klang beinahe flehend. »Ich schwöre beim Leben meiner Eltern, ich wusste es nicht …« Er hatte bereits in der Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot immer wieder beteuert, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, dass Luna von den Todessern nach Malfoy Manor verschleppt worden war. Obwohl Voldemort als Demonstration seiner Machtposition, zur Abschreckung — um aufzuzeigen, was mit in Ungnade gefallenen Gefolgsleuten geschehen würde — und zu seinem eigenen Amüsement Dracos Zuhause in sein Hauptquartier umgemünzt und Draco seit dem Sommer immer wieder die Folterungen von Olivander mitangehört hatte, hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass auch Luna ebenfalls in der Zelle im Kellergeschoss festgehalten werden könnte. Trotzdem verspürte er Schuldgefühle, und diese Schuldgefühle waren echt.

Das Mädchen mit den hüftlangen, schmutzigblonden Haaren starrte Draco mit silbrig-grauen Augen in ihrer eigentümlichen Weise an und zur Überraschung aller schlang sie völlig unerwartet die Arme um ihn. »Ich glaube dir«, versicherte sie ihm mit ihrem entrückten Lächeln. »Du kannst es wiedergutmachen, wenn du mich im nächsten Frühling für einen Tag nach Wiltshire einlädst.«

Fassungslos sprach Draco das aus, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam. »Du willst freiwillig nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren? Nach all dem …?«

Auch Hermione konnte es kaum glauben, doch Luna lächelte nur. Einmal mehr wurde Hermione klar, warum sie vor dieser jungen Frau Hochachtung empfand. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, dass sie sich selbst genau diese Frage gestellt und keine wirkliche Antwort darauf gefunden hatte. Sie blickte zögerlich zu Harry hinüber, der zu ahnen schien, welche Gedanken ihr eben durch den Kopf geschossen waren und was gerade sie vorhin dazu bewegt hatte, Draco mit hierher zu bringen, und der ihr nun für die anderen unmerklich zunickte.

»Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass der Frühling in Wiltshire wunderschön sein soll. Als ich da unten eingesperrt war, habe ich Pfaue rufen gehört und mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass in eurem Garten eine kleine Kolonie von Schnatzern leben soll, die als beinahe ausgestorben gelten«, antwortete sie verträumt.

Genau in diesem Moment schallte die zuletzt durch den Untergrund-Radiosender PotterWatch in der gesamten magischen Gemeinschaft des Landes bekannt gewordene Stimme von Lee Jordan, den Minerva McGonagall als Überraschungs-Kommentator angeheuert hatte, über das Quidditch-Feld und das Spiel begann.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie Severus es geschafft hatte, die Mannschaft der Ballycastle Bats zu engagieren. Sie hatte innerlich kichern müssen, als sie vor ein paar Stunden erstmals die Umhänge mit dem knalligen Bild einer scharlachroten Fledermaus quer über der Brust gesehen hatte. Trotzdem sie ihn inzwischen viel besser kannte, konnte sie nur mutmaßen, dass Severus einen recht makaberen Sinn für schwarzen Humor besaß und ein wenig auf seinen Status als Schulleiter und einen der hinter vorgehaltener Hand auf seine Person gemünzten beleidigend gemeinten und gehässigen Schimpfnamen anspielte. Der Captain und Treiber der Bats, Finbar Quigley, ein bulliger Rothaariger mit einem mitreißenden dröhnenden Lachen, der seine irische Abstammung nicht einen Augenblick verleugnen konnte, und den sie beim Mittagessen kennengelernt hatte, war ihr von der ersten Sekunde an sympathisch gewesen. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel und so aus vollem Herzen gelacht.

Hogwarts dagegen hatte eine Mannschaft aus ehemaligen Schülern aufgeboten. Oliver Wood, der von seinem Team Puddlemere United für dieses Spektakel bereitwillig freigestellt worden war, war als Hüter zurückgekehrt und bewies eindrucksvoll, warum er inzwischen dort zu den Stammspielern gehörte. Marcus Flint, der sich zur Überraschung aller nicht Voldemorts Todessern angeschlossen, sondern mit seiner Mutter und der kleinen Schwester ein Jahr im Untergrund zugebracht hatte, und Angelina Johnson leisteten als Jäger hervorragende Arbeit, da sie ihre Mannschaft immer wieder auf Schlagdistanz heranbrachten.

Sie wurden von Katie Bell frenetisch angefeuert, die zwar aufgrund des Fluches, der sie in der Letzten Schlacht getroffen hatte, noch immer nicht wieder richtig laufen konnte, sich dieses Spiel jedoch nicht hatte entgehen lassen wollen. Auch andere in der Schlacht um Hogwarts Verletzte, die immer noch im St. Mungo’s behandelt wurden, hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, bei diesem wohl in die Annalen von Hogwarts und natürlich auch in _Hogwarts: A History_ eingehenden Spiel persönlich dabei zu sein. Eine halbe Tribüne war ausschließlich für sie reserviert gewesen, doch inzwischen waren überall die Heilerinnen mit ihren unverwechselbaren weißen Hauben zu sehen, da sich ihre Schutzbefohlenen — wenn es ihnen möglich gewesen war — unter ihre Freunde gemischt hatten. Dann entdeckte Hermione auch Dennis Creevey. Um seinen Hals baumelte die Kamera seines Bruders und seine Augen waren rot gerändert, aber er hielt sich tapfer.

Anfänglich hatten sich fast alle Slytherins auffällig abseits gehalten. Hermione hatte in einiger Entfernung nur Millicent Bulstrode und den hoch aufgeschossenen Blaise Zabini gesehen, die sich mit einigen gleichaltrigen Ravenclaws unterhielten. Entgegen ihrer früheren Gepflogenheiten, stolz und selbstbewusst aufzutreten, versuchten die meisten Slytherins nun, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen. Nachdem sie jedoch feststellen konnten, dass sie trotz ihrer Zugehörigkeit zum Haus Slytherin von den Anderen nicht gemobbt wurden, begannen sie ganz langsam, ihre Hemmungen zu verlieren und mischten sich ebenfalls unter ihre Schulkameraden, wenn auch in größeren Gruppen und sehr vorsichtig.

Hermione war überrascht gewesen, wie wenige der Slytherins trotz ihres großspurigen Auftretens und ihrer öffentlichen Verunglimpfung von Muggelgeborenen und der Schmähung von Dumbledore und seinen Methoden als Schulleiter sich Voldemort und seinen Todessern angeschlossen hatten. Außer Draco, der unter dem Druck der Bedrohung seiner Familie trotz der dadurch verursachten Zweifel seines Vaters am dunklen Master zusammengebrochen war, hatte aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe einzig Pansy Parkinson freiwillig das Dunkle Mal genommen.

Ein Aufschrei der Menge ließ Hermione aus ihren Gedanken auffahren. Sie sah einmal mehr hinüber zu ihrem besten Freund. Harry, dessen lebenslanges Spielverbot von Kingsley Shacklebolt endlich vor ein paar Tagen aufgehoben worden war, hatte dennoch auf seinen Platz zugunsten von Ginny verzichtet, die gerade mit einem halsbrecherischen Manöver dem Schnatz hinterherjagte, ihn jedoch knapp verfehlte. Auch der Sucher der Ballycastle Bats war nicht erfolgreicher und musste unverrichteter Dinge seinen Besen wieder nach oben ziehen. Sie sah, wie Harry seine Unterhaltung mit Neville und Draco wieder aufnahm, während er mit den Augen weiterhin Ginny verfolgte.

Über drei Stunden dauerte das Spiel nun schon, und es wogte jetzt äußerst heftig hin und her. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Die Mannschaft von Hogwarts war bis auf zehn Punkte an die Bats herangekommen, als Ginny erneut den Schnatz entdeckte. Sie setzte zu einen ungebremsten Sturzflug an, der Erdboden kam in rasender Geschwindigkeit immer näher und die Zuschauer auf den Tribünen begannen ohrenbetäubend zu johlen, als der kleine silberne Ball abrupt die Richtung änderte und steil nach oben zog. Der Sucher der Bats konnte nicht mehr so schnell reagieren, streifte den Boden und wurde im hohen Bogen vom Besen geschleudert. Ginny dagegen schaffte es im letzten Moment, den Stiel ihres Besens nach oben zu ziehen. Sie raste dem Ball hinterher, streckte die Hand aus und fing den Schnatz, während ihr Gegner schwankend und laut vor sich hin schimpfend auf die Beine kam und sich den Dreck von der Robe klopfte. Die Zuschauer waren außer sich vor Begeisterung, der Jubel grenzenlos. Kaum jemand hatte erwartet, dass die kurzfristig zusammengewürfelte Mannschaft von Hogwarts in der Lage sein würde, gegen ein etabliertes Team der Quidditch-Liga zu bestehen.

Auch wenn Hermione Quidditch ansonsten nicht allzu viel abgewinnen konnte — sie hatte sich zu Anfang auch mehr für ihre Umgebung als für das Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld interessiert — bereute sie es nicht, dieses Spiel gesehen zu haben. Die Begeisterung ihrer Freunde hatte sie zu guter letzt doch angesteckt und sie sah, dass auch Draco sich völlig entspannt hatte. Er stand nun zwischen Harry und Luna, die immer noch seine Hand hielt. Und es schien Draco nicht gerade unangenehm zu sein, wie Hermione leise lächelnd feststellte.

Sie wusste aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, dass die meisten ihrer Freunde sich jetzt irgendwo zusammensetzen würden, um den doch überraschenden Sieg gebührend zu feiern und das Spiel dabei in allen Einzelheiten zu analysieren. So schön es für sie auch gewesen war, wieder Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen, sehr schön sogar, so genau wusste sie auch, dass ihr Interesse an Quidditch diesen Test nicht bestehen konnte. Es würde nicht lange dauern, ehe sie sich entsetzlich langweilen, die Augen verdrehen und sich ihren eigenen ‘Spielplatz’ — früher ihre geliebte Bibliothek — suchen würde. Die anderen würden sie sicherlich nicht unbedingt vermissen, wenn sie jetzt unauffällig verschwand.

Da auch Severus voll und ganz ausgelastet sein würde, schlenderte sie langsam die Treppen hinunter, ohne genaues Ziel, und fand sich bald schon auf halben Weg zum Verbotenen Wald und zu Hagrids Hütte wieder. Das sicherlich immer noch anhaltende Gejohle von den Tribünen war bis hierher nicht mehr zu hören. Da sie sich daran erinnerte, auch Hagrid unter den Zuschauern beim Quidditch-Spiel gesehen zu haben, setzte sie sich ins Gras, lehnte sich auf die Ellbogen zurück und hielt einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen ihr Gesicht in die Sonne, um die nach der ganzen Aufregung willkommene Ruhe zu genießen.

Plötzlich verschwand die Sonne, obwohl noch eben keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen gewesen war, und sie öffnete irritiert die Augen. Sie blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Ron, was sie spontan zusammenzucken und sich aufrichten ließ. Seitdem Severus ihr von seinen Plänen und denen des Lehrerkollegiums, die Wiedereröffnung der Schule durch ein Quidditch-Spiel zu feiern, berichtet hatte, hatte sie vermutet, dass er auch die Weasleys, und damit natürlich auch Ron, eingeladen hatte. Doch sie hatte gehofft, um eine direkte Begegnung mit … ja, das war er wirklich gewesen … einem ihrer beiden besten Freunde herumzukommen, da sie eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit ihm befürchtete.

Ron musste aus ihrem Mienenspiel und der eindeutigen Körpersprache seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen haben, die ihn jedoch wohl in die richtige Richtung schubsten, denn er zeigte ihr seine leeren Hände, mit den geöffneten Handflächen nach oben. »Bitte, Hermione, ich will nur mit dir reden.«

»Ron … Ich denke nicht …«, versuchte Hermione ihn davon abzuhalten, ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Er kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden. »Meine Mum schickt mich, um dich zu holen.«

»Deine Mum?« Jetzt verstand sie überhaupt nichts mehr.

»Sie möchte mit Sna— Professor Snape und dir sprechen.« Er hatte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig genug selbst korrigiert, wie er wusste, als der Ansatz eines Stirnrunzelns aus Hermiones Gesicht verschwand.

 _> Was konnte Molly Weasley von ihnen wollen? Außer Severus wieder mit bösen Blicken zu traktieren …< _Genau diese Gedanken spiegelten sich sicherlich auch in ihrer Miene wider, denn Ron setzte mit schuldbewusstem Gesicht hinzu: »Sie will euch selbst sagen, was passiert ist … Ich habe mich angeboten, dich zu suchen, weil ich mich bei dir entschuldigen möchte.«

»Ron …«

»Was ich getan habe … und was ich gesagt habe, ist unentschuldbar. Ich weiß, dass ich einen riesigen Fehler gemacht habe, Hermione. Ich war verletzt und — eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf deine schulischen Erfolge, auf deine Fähigkeiten, auf deine Loyalität …« Er hielt sie auf, als sie ihm offensichtlich widersprechen wollte, »… doch, Hermione, ich schäme mich immer noch dafür, dass ich euch im Wald der Weltmeisterschaft einfach sitzen gelassen habe.«

»Du bist aber dann zurückgekommen, Ron«, sagte sie eindringlich, »Und du hast wichtige Informationen mitgebracht, an die wir sonst nie gekommen wären.«

»Das entschuldigt es nicht!« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Und dann hast du Professor Snape das Leben gerettet … Das und als du all meine Zukunftspläne für uns über den Haufen geworfen hast … In diesem Moment hab’ ich einfach rot gesehen …«

Hermione hatte bisher mehr oder weniger stumm zugehört, schnaubte jedoch jetzt laut. » _Das_ hast du ziemlich deutlich gezeigt!«

»Ich weiß … und ich bin ganz sicher nicht stolz darauf. Es war dumm und kindisch«, antwortete er tief beschämt. »Aber, du musst mir glauben, Hermione, es tut mir entsetzlich leid. Ich wollte eine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns …«

»Es gibt kein _‘uns’_ , Ron …«, versuchte Hermione ihm freundlich, aber bestimmt beizubringen. »Ich …«

Doch er unterbrach sie. »Das ist mir nicht verborgen geblieben.« Unendliche Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme. »Ich hab’ euch gesehen … Im Ministerium. Erst, als du ihn vor den Auroren zu schützen versucht hast, und dann im Gerichtssaal, während der Aussage von Dumbledore und danach. Ich musste mitansehen, wie deine Augen leuchteten, wenn du ihn angeschaut hast … Und noch schlimmer: Ich hab’ gesehen, auf welche Art er dich angeschaut hat …«

Hermione schloss einen Moment gepeinigt die Augen. »Ach, Ron! Jahrelang hatte ich gehofft, dass du mich endlich wahrnimmst — und nicht nur als Kumpel oder beste Freundin oder wandelndes Lexikon für die Hilfe bei deinen Hausaufgaben. Als es dann endlich so weit war, musste ich entsetzt feststellen, dass unsere Vorstellungen von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft auseinanderklafften wie Tag und Nacht. Vielleicht hätten wir das noch irgendwie auf die Reihe bekommen, hätten irgendeinen Kompromiss gefunden, aber …«

»Es ist gut, Hermione, du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir leid tut und dass ich — wenn du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst — gern weiterhin dein Freund sein möchte. Einer deiner beiden besten Freunde«, setzte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu. »Und nun komm, Mum wartet.« Er stand auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Nur sehr zögerlich griff Hermione nach dieser Hand; sie fühlte sich genau so an, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte: Schwitzig und weich. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln und fasste stärker und dann auch ohne Bedenken zu, um sich von Ron hochziehen zu lassen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zum Schloss. Auf den Eingangsstufen saßen eng umschlungen Bill und Fleur, die sie bereits erwarteten. Beide standen auf und Bill schloss Hermione fest in die Arme, um sie dann an seine Frau weiterzureichen, die ihr nach einer weiteren festen Umarmung einen Kuss auf beide Wangen gab.

Als Bill sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg hielt, um sie eingehend zu mustern, deutete Fleur plötzlich strahlend auf Hermiones Kehle, wo noch bis vor wenigen Wochen die Erinnerung an die hässliche Episode mit Bellatrix deutlich sichtbar gewesen war. »Oh, Cherie, zzieh nur, dieszze ‘ässlische rote Narbe ischt weg.«

Hermione lächelte beide glücklich an. »Ja, Poppy Pomfrey hat die Narbe mit Diptam behandelt. Aber … Bill, ohne dich … Ohne deine Fähigkeiten als Fluchbrecher … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jemals richtig bei dir bedankt habe …«

Doch der ältere Weasley schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. »Das brauchst du nicht. Deine strahlenden Augen nach der Anhörung waren für mich Dank genug.«

»Dann bist wenigstens du mir nicht böse?«

Er schaute sie lange und sehr eindringlich an. »So gern ich dich auch als richtiges Familienmitglied in unserer Familie begrüßt hätte — ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du mit meinem kleinen Bruder wirklich glücklich geworden wärst«, antwortete er nach langem Nachdenken.

»Hmpf!«

Ein lautes Schnauben erinnerte ihn daran, dass genau dieser kleine Bruder nur zwei Schritte entfernt jedes Wort gehört hatte.

»Snape ist mit Sicherheit kein gut aussehender und einfach zu handhabender Mann, aber wenn ich daran denke, wie enorm seine magischen Fähigkeiten sind und wie tief verwurzelt seine Loyalität ist …« Bill wiegte gedankenverloren den Kopf. »Du bist ihm in beiden Dingen ebenbürtig, Hermione, und noch in vielem mehr. Dein Verhalten während des Krieges …«

Fleur zupfte ihn behutsam am Ärmel seiner Robe. »Molly wartet …!«, erinnerte sie ihn mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick. Jeder von ihnen wusste, wie ungern Molly Weasley wirklich wartete.

»Du hast Recht, wir sollten besser gehen«, stimmte Hermione zu.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, meine Eltern möchten mit dir und Professor Snape allein sprechen. Sie sind unten in den Dungeons«, antwortete er. »Du wirst sicherlich bald verstehen, warum«, setzte er hinzu, als er sah, wie sich ihre Stirn sorgenvoll zu runzeln begann und sie ihm widersprechen wollte.

Besorgt — viel besorgter, als sie sogar sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben bereit war — hastete Hermione die Treppe zum Eingangsportal hinauf und verfiel sogar kurzzeitig in einen Dauerlauf durch die Eingangshalle. Der Weg in die Kellergewölbe von Hogwarts schien sich plötzlich endlos zu ziehen. Erst als sie sich bewusst machte, dass nicht nur Molly, sondern auch Arthur auf sie warteten, beruhigte sich ihr rasender Herzschlag ein wenig. Arthur Weasley war immer derjenige gewesen, der seine Frau noch ein wenig besänftigen oder wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbringen konnte.

Etwas langsamer lief sie nun die Treppe hinunter, die zu Severus’ Wohnung führte und berührte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes den Vollmond auf dem Bild. Kaum wurden in dem dunklen rohen, fast unbehauenen Stein die Umrisse der Tür und der Türklinke sichtbar, murmelte sie beinahe unhörbar »Pugnatorlucis!« — Severus hatte das Passwort immer noch nicht geändert — vor sich hin, um die Banne zu senken und drückte sofort die Klinke herunter.

Auch wenn sie innerlich immer noch extrem angespannt war, würde sie sich dies nicht anmerken lassen, hatte sie sich auf dem Weg hier herunter fest vorgenommen. Aus diesem Grund durchquerte sie gemessenen Schrittes den spärlich mit Fackeln beleuchteten Flur. Sie konnte leise Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer vernehmen, die auf eine ruhige Unterhaltung hindeuteten. Das Gefühl von Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus, auch wenn eine gewisse Beunruhigung weiterhin blieb. Nach außen hin gelassen und beherrscht betrat sie das Wohnzimmer.

Arthur und Molly saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch am Kamin — Arthur hatte wie so häufig in letzter Zeit seinen Arm um die Schulter seiner Ehefrau gelegt — während Severus es sich in seinem Lieblingssessel sichtlich bequem gemacht hatte. Alle drei hatten Tassen vor sich stehen und ein weiteres Gedeck schien auf sie, Hermione, zu warten. An seiner Körpersprache und der lockeren Atmosphäre konnte Hermione erkennen, dass Severus sich keinerlei Sorgen um seine Sicherheit zu machen schien, und der Rest der Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und machte Erleichterung Platz.

»Molly, Arthur …«, grüßte Hermione dennoch zurückhaltend.

Arthur Weasley erhob sich augenblicklich, kam um den kleinen Couchtisch herum und schloss Hermione fest in die Arme, was diese vorerst vollkommen aus der Fassung brachte, als sie daran dachte, wie sich die Weasleys in den ganzen Wochen verhalten hatten. Ein paar Sekunden später fühlte sie sich in eine weitere Umarmung gezogen und an einen weichen Busen gedrückt. Völlig irritiert schaute sie — sobald sie wieder Luft bekam — von einem zum anderen, um dann, hilflos und fragend die Schultern zuckend, zu Severus zu blicken. Dieser jedoch zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben; allerdings konnte sie erkennen, dass in seinen Augen keinerlei Spott lag.

Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu den Weasleys. Molly griff vorsichtig nach Hermiones Hand, so, als ob sie von deren Seite aus Widerstand erwarten würde. »Wir sind heute nicht nur hierher gekommen, um das Benefiz-Spiel zu sehen …«, begann sie zaghaft, während ihr Blick unstet zwischen Severus und Hermione hin und her wanderte. Dann schwieg sie eine geraume Weile, öffnete immer wieder den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ehe es aus ihr herausbarst: »Wir waren in Azkaban!«

Arthur griff vorsichtig nach dem Arm seiner Ehefrau, die wieder zu weinen begonnen hatte, und führte sie zurück zur Couch. »Ist gut, Molly, ist ja gut. Schscht«, versuchte er sie zu trösten.

Unter Tränen sah sie zu ihm hoch. »Nein, nichts ist gut, Arthur. Einer meiner Söhne ist tot, ein weiterer ist ein Todesser und der dritte … der dritte beschimpft und verletzt sogar physisch die Frau, die er angeblich liebt. Und er war noch nicht einmal Manns genug, zu dem zu stehen, was er getan hat«, sprudelte es unter weiteren Tränen aus ihr heraus. »Was, um Merlins willen, habe ich falsch gemacht?«

Niemand wagte, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Jeder in diesem Raum wusste, dass Molly nichts falsch gemacht hatte, dass sie jedoch in diesem Zustand auf niemanden von ihnen hören würde, auch wenn eventuelle beschwichtigende Worte noch so gut gemeint sein mochten.

Severus setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, und Hermione erwog einen Moment, sich auf die Lehne zu Severus zu setzen, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder. Sie wollte das Unheil nicht herausfordern, wollte Molly nicht provozieren. Langsam ging sie zu dem anderen, noch freien Sessel, setzte sich und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein, während sie ihre Umgebung unauffällig beobachtete.

»Wir waren in Azkaban …« flüsterte Molly. »Kingsley hat uns die Besuchsgenehmigung und den Portschlüssel besorgt. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wo sich dieses … dieses ‘Etwas’ … befindet. Diese Steilküste … Der Pfad durch die Klippen … Das tosende Meer vor uns … Schon der Anblick dieses dunklen Bauwerks — wie eine Zitadelle — vom weit entfernten, gegenüberliegenden Strand aus … Es war so furchtbar.« Sie schauderte — und nicht nur sie.

»All die Zeit habe ich alles nur für einen bösen Traum gehalten, habe geglaubt, irgendwann aufzuwachen und zu erkennen, dass ich in einem Wahnwitz aus Alptraum und Illusion gefangen bin. Doch nichts geschah. Wir wurden in einen Raum geführt … so kalt … so abweisend …« Ihre Stimme, die mit jedem Wort langsam wieder fester wurde, konnte den tiefen Schmerz nicht verbergen.

»Sie führten Percy in Ketten herein. Das war nicht mehr _mein Junge_ , der Junge, den ich geboren und großgezogen hatte. Vor mir stand ein völlig Fremder — höhnisch, herablassend, erbarmungslos.« Sie sah auf, begegnete Severus’ Blick. »Ich war so dumm, Severus. Ich habe _dir_ die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass Percy zu den Todessern, zu Voldemort übergelaufen ist. Doch dem ist nicht so …«

Severus hielt seine undurchdringliche Miene aufrecht, obwohl Hermione ahnte, wie sehr diese Worte ihn getroffen haben mussten. Sie wünschte sich für einen kurzen Moment wider besseren Wissens, sich doch auf seine Sessellehne gesetzt zu haben, wusste jedoch auch, dass er sie jetzt wohl kaum an sich heranlassen würde.

Arthur legte Molly die Hand auf den Arm. Er hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört, sah, wie seine Frau sich quälte, hatte jedoch auch die Emotionen gesehen, die sich in Hermiones Gesicht widergespiegelt hatten. »Lass’ mich weiter erzählen«, bat er leise. Sie nickte nur.

»Das erste Wort, das über seine Lippen kam, als er sah, wer seine Besucher waren, war «Blutsverräter!», den Rest möchte ich hier gar nicht erst wiedergeben. Was ich aus seinen Schmähungen und Hasstiraden herausfiltern konnte, war, dass er meine abnorme Affinität zu Muggel-Dingen hasse, dass er uns für unser armseliges Leben verachtete. Er sei im Hauptquartier, in Malfoy Manor, gewesen und habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Reinblüter von Rechts wegen leben sollten.«

Hermione dachte an ihre eigenen Besuche im Fuchsbau zurück, als sie während so vieler Schulferien dort zu Gast gewesen war. Sie hatte es immer genossen, dort zu sein, hatte erlebt, wie viel Liebe und Geborgenheit die Weasleys ihren Kindern gaben, auch wenn das Geld vielleicht knapp war. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass Percy das alles mit Füßen trat. Sicher, die Malfoys waren reich, und sie bezweifelte nach allem, was sie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten gesehen hatte, dass es Draco an Liebe und Geborgenheit gefehlt hatte, aber Reichtum war nicht alles.

Arthur saß gedankenversunken da, völlig gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen. »Das war nicht unser Sohn, der da vor uns stand … Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich mir das nicht eingestehen, _wollte_ die Wahrheit auch nicht sehen. Nur so kann ich mir erklären, dass ich dann einen riesigen Fehler gemacht habe.«

»Welchen Fehler???«, fragte Hermione erstaunt. Sie hatte sich eigentlich zurückhalten wollen, doch die Worte waren ihr einfach so herausgerutscht.

»Ich habe ihn unterschätzt!«, antwortete Arthur leise. »Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mich auf das verlassen, was als allgemeine Kenntnisse über Azkaban in der magischen Gemeinschaft geläufig ist: Dass die inhaftierten Gefangenen dort ihre Zauberkräfte verlieren, weil diese durch das Ministerium magisch an ihren Zauberstab gebunden werden und dieser in Verwahrung genommen wird …«

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. »Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sirius konnte sich auch ohne seinen Zauberstab in seine Animagus-Gestalt verwandeln …«

Severus warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu. »Arthur hat Recht. Es wird allgemein als Tatsache angesehen und vorausgesetzt, dass es so abläuft …«

Hermione konnte seine Zweifel an dieser in der Zaubererwelt, und selbst in Büchern verbreiteten Lehrmeinung heraushören, aber zu Severus’ Überraschung hakte sie nicht nach. Doch er wusste, dass sie ihre diesbezügliche Frage ganz sicher nicht vergessen würde. Er freute sich bereits jetzt auf die zu erwartende Diskussion.

Arthur dagegen nickte leicht. »Ich war … Wir waren felsenfest davon überzeugt. Jedenfalls — ein Wort gab das andere, die Beschimpfungen wurden immer schlimmer und es wurde auf beiden Seiten immer lauter. Plötzlich traf ein nonverbaler _> Stupify!< _Molly mitten in die Brust. Ich habe im ersten Moment nicht einmal begriffen, was vor sich geht, habe geglaubt, dass Molly sich zu sehr aufgeregt hat und ihr Herz … Bis ich unversehens einen entsetzlichen Schmerz verspürte, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben, und zu Boden stürzte. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, einen nonverbalen _> Crucio!<_ zu werfen. Meine Schreie müssen die Wachen alarmiert haben …«

»Er hat euch angegriffen?« Hermione konnte es nicht glauben. Fassungslos beugte sie sich nach vorn.

Molly sah geradezu elend aus, Arthurs Gesicht dagegen wirkte wie versteinert. »In seinen Augen war so viel Hass … Als sie ihn abführten, schwor er unter ohrenbetäubendem Gebrüll, dass _sein_ Dunkler Lord zurückkehren und uns alle vernichten würde. Als ersten diesen Verräter — Snape, und danach gleich … das … das … Schl-Schlammblut. Und er selbst würde dabei nicht nur müßig danebenstehen.« Arthur hatte es kaum über sich gebracht, diese Drohungen — auch wenn es nur leere Drohungen waren — zu wiederholen, und besonders die Schmähung war ihm nur schwer über die Lippen gekommen.

»Oh Merlin …!«, flüsterte Hermione, während Severus nur gequält die Augen schloss.

Die Matriarchin der Weasley-Familie, die bei der Schilderung der Ereignisse völlig in sich zusammengesackt war, versuchte sich nun aufzurichten und die Schultern zu straffen, was ihr jedoch nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad gelang. Jeder konnte erkennen, dass sie all ihren Mut brauchte, um Severus in die Augen zu sehen.

»Ich habe mich beeinflussen lassen, Severus, obwohl ich es hätte besser wissen müssen. Percy und Charly … Sie waren sich so sicher, klangen so überzeugend, als Ron uns erzählte, dass du am Leben bist. Und Ron … Ich habe nicht begriffen, dass er dich aus einem ganz anderen Grund dermaßen abgrundtief hasste. Nur Bill und meine einzige Tochter haben die ganze Zeit versucht, mir für ihre Handlungsweise die Augen zu öffnen, doch ich war zu blind und zu verbohrt in meinen Anschauungen. Über Monate habe ich einfach vor dem Offensichtlichen die Augen verschlossen.«

Arthur legte ihr besänftigend die Hand auf den Arm, doch sie war nicht zu bremsen. »Nachdem Percy als Todesser entlarvt wurde, habe ich mir selbst einzureden versucht, es wäre _dein_ Einfluss gewesen, der ihn in die Arme von V-Voldemort getrieben hätte und die Schuld dafür auf dich abgewälzt … Heute weiß ich, dass du über all die Jahre nur eine Rolle gespielt hast, nur leider viel zu gut. Ich weiß, dass die Leute dich immer zu Vielem für fähig gehalten haben, Severus …« 

Beschämt senkte sie die Augen, ehe sie ganz leise hinzusetzte: »… aber nach dem, was in Azkaban geschehen ist, musste ich mir endlich eingestehen, dass kein Einfluss dieser Welt dazu ausgereicht hätte, Percy dazu zu treiben, seine Eltern anzugreifen, wenn er es nicht selbst wirklich gewollt hätte. Niemand von uns trägt die Schuld, nur er selbst! Es war einzig und allein _seine_ Entscheidung, das Dunkle Mal zu nehmen.«

»Molly …« begann Severus, doch er wurde sofort von ihr unterbrochen.

»Und dann kam auch noch die Sache mit Hermione dazu …«

Molly sah, wie Hermione auffahren wollte und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

»Nein — nicht, dass du Severus das Leben gerettet, sondern dass du Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hast … Und er für dich …«, sagte sie leise. »Ron … Er ist erst vor zwei Wochen mit der ganzen Wahrheit herausgerückt …« Sie seufzte schwer. »Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er getan hatte. So haben wir unsere Kinder nicht erzogen … Ich schäme mich so sehr dafür, wie ich euch behandelt habe. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir eines Tages verzeihen …«

*'*'*'*'*

An diesem Abend lag Hermione noch lange wach.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_

 

 

 **A/A:** »Pugnatorlucis!« (Kämpfer des Lichts)


	34. Die Weisheit eines Kneazels

DISCLAIMER: Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

Beta: Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

 

Coniunctio perpetua by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 34 — Die Weisheit eines Kneazels

Harry und Hermione hatten sich, wie viele andere ihrer Jahrgangsstufe auch, für die verkürzte Version des Schuljahres entschieden, um mit Hilfe von Tutoren ihre NEWTs vorzeitig abzulegen, da sie von Anfang an gespürt hatten, dass es ihnen nicht leicht fallen würde, sich wieder in den normalen Schulalltag einzufügen. Zu viel war auf den umliegenden Ländereien und in den Gemäuern von Hogwarts geschehen, zu viele ihrer ehemaligen Freunde würden niemals die Möglichkeit haben, hierher zurückzukehren, um ihr vorletztes oder letztes Jahr zu beenden, als dass die Überlebenden in ein unbeschwertes Dasein als Schüler zurückfinden konnten.

Auch so hatte es sich im Laufe der kurzen Zeit bereits herauskristallisiert, dass die Rückkehrer der siebenten Klassen überwiegend unter sich blieben. Zwei der wenigen Ausnahmen bildeten Ginny und Luna, die sich mehr ihnen anschlossen, als dass sie bei ihren eigenen Klassenkameraden zu finden waren. Die Rückkehrer hatten sich, mit der Erlaubnis des Schulleiters, einen ungenutzten Klassenraum als eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum zurecht gemacht, in dem sie sich unabhängig von der Hauszugehörigkeit treffen und miteinander reden oder einfach nur ungestört lernen konnten. Selbst alte Hausrivalitäten waren weitgehend begraben worden, obwohl die Slytherins sich noch immer für sich hielten und von dem Angebot dieses Gemeinschaftsraumes keinen Gebrauch machten. Doch Hauszugehörigkeiten, Blutstatus oder sonstige Dinge — nichts davon war heute noch wichtig, und doch blieben die Schatten der Vergangenheit für jeden von ihnen jederzeit allgegenwärtig.

Dennoch mussten Harry und Hermione sehr schnell feststellen, dass beide mit einem in vielen Bereichen des täglichen Leben eingeschränkten Dasein als Schüler nach einem Jahr, in dem sie auf sich selbst gestellt in der Wildnis um ihr Überleben gekämpft hatten, nicht so einfach umgehen konnten, wie sie sich insgeheim erhofft hatten. Obwohl Severus als Schulleiter gerade den Erwachsenen unter den Schülern — und insbesondere Harry, Hermione und Draco — so viele Freiheiten wie möglich gab zugestanden hatte, fühlten sie sich restringiert und manchmal auch bevormundet.

Noch mehr litt allerdings der blonde Slytherin unter seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, wurde er von den Mitschülern in seinem eigenen Haus oftmals wie ein Aussätziger behandelt. Wandten ihm die Einen den Rücken zu, weil seine Familie — wie nun nach der Verhandlung vor dem Zaubergamot allgemein bekannt war — schon während der einjährigen Terror-Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords und bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts nicht loyal zu Voldemort gestanden hatte, wogegen ihre eigenen Eltern oder Angehörigen nun gerade aufgrund ihrer eigenen Loyalität in Azkaban saßen, während sich seine auf freiem Fuß befanden, so distanzierten sich Andere von ihm, weil sie immer noch nicht glauben konnten und wollten, dass ausgerechnet ein Malfoy geläutert sein solle. Die Atmosphäre im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gefror deshalb jedesmal zu Eis, sobald Draco den Raum betrat. Für ihn war dieser von den anderen Häusern ins Leben gerufene Gemeinschaftsraum buchstäblich zu einem Zufluchtsort geworden, wo er nicht nur geduldet war, sondern sich akzeptiert fühlte.

Auch andere Dinge hatten sich nicht so entwickelt, wie Hermione gehofft hatte. Obwohl das Ministerium alles daransetzte, die auf der Flucht befindlichen Todesser aufzuspüren und dingfest zu machen, waren die bisher zu verbuchenden Erfolge kläglich. Immer wieder kam es zu Überfällen auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene, so dass Hermione es bisher nicht gewagt hatte, nach Australien zu reisen, um die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern wiederherzustellen und sie zurück nach Großbritannien zu holen. Ungeachtet dessen, dass sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass ihr damaliges Vorgehen das Beste gewesen sei, was sie hatte tun können, obwohl es für sie ein großes persönliches Opfer bedeutet und der bisherige Verzicht Vernunft gebietende Gründe hatte, vermisste sie ihre Eltern schrecklich.

Es war für sie auch keinerlei Trost, dass Kingsley während des Quidditch-Benefiz-Spiels gereizt und entschieden frustriert gewirkt hatte. Sie hatte beiläufig mitbekommen, wie der riesige schwarze Mann mit dem goldenen Ohrring sich bitter über die Arbeitsweise des Ministeriums und die wenigen Fortschritte beklagt hatte und in dieser Verfassung sogar so weit gegangen war zu erklären, dass er kaum noch die Hoffnung habe, alle Todesser und Sympathisanten Voldemorts aufzuspüren.

Weihnachten war gekommen und gegangen. Mit den Ferien war im Schloss endlich auch so etwas wie Ruhe eingekehrt, obwohl sich weder Hermione noch Severus eine Atempause gönnten. Anfang Februar würden die Schüler, die sich für Tutoring entschieden hatten, ihre NEWTs ablegen, was für Hermione und ihre Freunde einen riesigen Berg an zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben und für Severus viel zusätzliche Planungsarbeit bedeutete.

Auch wenn sie tagtäglich neben ihren schulischen Verpflichtungen die Zauberstab-Bewegungen für den Destrue Coniunctiones weiterhin durchexerziert hatte, hatte Hermione bisher noch immer keine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie auszuführen, ohne ihren Zauberstab an dieser einen bestimmten Stelle mit einem Schmerzensschrei fallenzulassen. Inzwischen war sie felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass es irgendeinen Trick geben musste, der im Denkarium nicht zu erkennen gewesen war.

In der wenigen freien Zeit, die ihr zur Verfügung stand, durchsuchte sie deshalb Severus’ Privatbibliothek nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt. Harry hatte laut lachend den Kopf geschüttelt, als sie ihm, nachdem sie das erste Mal Severus’ Wohnräume betreten hatte, von ihrem neuesten Fund — einer Bibliothek größer und dunkler als die der Blacks — berichtete. Severus hatte ihren Enthusiasmus allerdings reichlich gedämpft, als er bezweifelte, dass sie dort etwas finden würde, das ihnen weiterhelfen könnte. Und er hatte, sehr zu Hermiones Unmut, bisher Recht behalten. Doch sie würde nicht aufgeben!

Gestern hatte sie sich sogar dazu durchgerungen, Albus Dumbledore aufzusuchen, um ihn um seine Hilfe zu bitten. Doch der Portrait-Dumbledore hatte — bis auf den Austausch einiger Höflichkeitsfloskeln — beharrlich geschwiegen, während er sie über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille scharf gemustert hatte. Hermione vermutete, dass er sich trotz all seinem nach außen hin vorgegebenen Sinneswandel noch immer nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, dass sie die Flüche aufheben wollte.

Nun saß sie auf ‘ihrer’ Couch am Kamin in Severus’ Wohnzimmer und versuchte, die Unzufriedenheit und Enttäuschung zu überwinden, die sich nach diesem Besuch wie Steine auf ihre Seele gelegt hatten. Sie spielte geistesabwesend mit ihrem Zauberstab, ließ ihn zwischen ihren Fingern rollen. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass jede ihrer Bewegungen bereits eine geraume Weile aus gelben, zusammengekniffenen Augen eindringlich beobachtet wurde.

Das flackernde Feuer warf tanzende Schatten an die steinernen Wände, und nur das Knacken der Holzscheite und das fröhliche Knistern der Flammen im Kamin durchbrachen die Stille des Wohnzimmers. Mit einem einzigen großen Satz sprang plötzlich ein großes rotes Fellbündel auf Hermiones Schoß und rüterte dort herum, bis es eine seiner exakten Vorstellung entsprechende Position gefunden hatte.

»Hallo, du Rumtreiber. Welchen Unfug hast du dieses Mal wieder ausgeheckt?«, fragte sie ihren Kater neckend und erhielt dafür prompt einen strafenden Blick, als ob Krummbein ihre Anschuldigungen verstanden hätte. Sie wollte ihm durch das wuschelige Fell streichen, doch er schien im Moment anderes im Sinn zu haben.

Krummbein setzte sich aufrecht hin, den buschigen Schwanz ordentlich um seinen Körper geschlungen, und schien seine Missy aufmerksam zu beobachten, starrte regelrecht in ihr Gesicht. Interessiert, fragend, geradezu erwartungsvoll. Als Hermione sich nicht rührte, nur über das merkwürdige Verhalten ihres Kneazels irritiert die Stirn runzelte, hob er eine Pfote und patschte damit erst gegen ihre Hand, in der sie den Zauberstab hielt, und dann gegen ihren Busen. Ungeduldig, beinahe ärgerlich.

»Was hast du denn?«, fragte sie neugierig.

Nachdem seine Missy immer noch keine Anstalten machte, seiner doch so offensichtlichen Anweisung nachzukommen, gab er ein lautes forderndes »Miiaauu!!!« von sich, während er seine Pfote — dieses Mal mit ausgefahrenen Krallen — mehrmals gegen die Stelle schlug, wo der Ring unter ihren Roben an seiner Kette hing, um sich dann unvermittelt auf die Hinterbeine zu stellen und mit den Zähnen an der Kette zu zerren.

»Au!!! Krummbein!!! Was soll das?«, entfuhr es ihr, als ihr Halb-Kneazel es schaffte, seine Krallen durch ihre Roben in ihre Haut zu bohren. Sie wollte gerade nach ihm greifen, um ihn kurzerhand unsanft nach unten zu befördern, doch dann hielt sie abrupt inne.

 _> Was, wenn …<_, schoss ihr plötzlich eine Eingebung durch den Kopf. _> Aber … das ist doch absurd …<_ Und doch wollte dieser Gedanke sich nicht aus ihrem Kopf vertreiben lassen. Sie sah auf Krummbein, der nun wieder gebannt in ihr Gesicht starrte. Ihr Kater wollte doch nicht ernsthaft andeuten …? Oder doch? Ja, sicher, er war ein Halb-Kneazel, aber …

Mit einem zweifelnden Kopfschütteln und einem weiteren Blick in kluge, gelbe Augen zog Hermione langsam den Ring an seiner Kette aus dem Ausschnitt ihrer Robe und betrachtete ihn. Wie damals konnte sie ihren Blick kaum von den filigran gearbeiteten goldenen Schlangen mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen losreißen, die im Licht des Kaminfeuers aufblitzten. Und wie damals hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die beiden Schlangen ihr listig zuzublinzeln schienen — als würden sie sie genau zu dem ermuntern wollen, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Ihr Herz flog ihnen zu, so, wie ihr Herz ihrem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer zugeflogen war.

Sie starrte gedankenverloren auf den Ring. _ >Einen Versuch ist es wert, oder nicht?<_, dachte sie und streifte die Kette über ihren Kopf. Sie öffnete den Verschluss und ließ den Ring auf ihre Handfläche gleiten. Er wog schwer in ihrer Hand, viel schwerer, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Die smaragdgrünen Augen der Schlangen schienen sie zu bestärken, diesen einmal eingeschlagenen Weg weiterzugehen. Krummbein, dessen Augen zwischen dem Ring und seiner Missy hin und her gewandert waren, warf ihr nun einen letzten, geradezu eindringlichen Blick zu, bevor er von ihrem Schoß sprang. Wenige Meter von ihr entfernt drehte er sich mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz zu ihr herum, als wolle er das folgende Geschehen weiter beobachten. Irgendwie beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass er mit sich selbst äußerst zufrieden zu sein schien.

Hermione stand auf. Noch einmal hielt sie inne, als müsse sie sich vergewissern, dass sie sich nicht völlig zum Affen machte, doch hier war außer ihr nur Krummbein, so dass niemand sonst Zeuge werden würde, wenn sie sich lächerlich machte. _> Was kann es schon schaden?< _Nach einem letzten Blick auf den Ring und die beiden Schlangen, schob sie ihn langsam, wie magisch angezogen, über ihren Ringfinger bis zum mittleren Knochen, wo er jedoch einfach steckenblieb.

Im selben Moment glaubte sie, einen gleißenden Lichtblitz zu sehen und in ihrem Inneren tobte plötzlich ein Gefühlschaos, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Panik, Sehnsucht, Angst, Triumph, Verzweiflung, Euphorie stürzten wie ein Tornado gleichzeitig auf sie ein. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei riss sie den Ring vom Finger und starrte auf die Schlangen, deren Augen sie verschlagen und triumphierend zugleich zu beobachten schienen.

»Was war das?«, wisperte sie fassungslos, während sie auf ihre Hände sah, die immer noch unkontrolliert zitterten.

Noch bevor sie einen wirklich klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und Severus stürzte herein. »Hermione!!!« Er stürmte mit wehenden Roben auf sie zu, um sie beschützend in die Arme zu reißen, so dass eine schwarze Wand ihr die Sicht versperrte.

Vor Schreck ließ sie den Ring fallen, der daraufhin über den Boden kullerte und unter dem Schrank verschwand. In seiner Stimme hatte so viel Sorge mitgeschwungen, so viel Angst … Doch im Moment konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was ihn dermaßen beunruhigt haben könnte. Hier und jetzt drohte niemandem von ihnen irgendeine Gefahr. Gleichzeitig jedoch war es ein unwahrscheinlich gutes Gefühl, ihren Seelenvertrauten so nah bei sich zu wissen, an seiner Brust geborgen zu sein. Tief sog sie den Duft nach Liebstöckel ein, der seinen schwarzen Roben vom letzten Brauen immer noch anhaftete.

»Severus, was ist passiert?«, fragte sie, als sie den Kopf hob.

»Das sollte ich dich fragen. Es war so merkwürdig … Plötzlich glaubte ich, dass ich sofort nach dir suchen muss, weil du mich brauchst, obwohl ich im selben Augenblick wusste, dass dir keinerlei Gefahr droht. Was, in Merlins Namen, hast du gemacht?«

»Ich habe gerade …«, begann sie, um mitten im Satz verunsichert aufzuhören.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. »… Was?«

»Krummbein …« Sie hielt inne. Konnte sie wirklich laut aussprechen, dass ihr Kater sie auf eine völlig verrückte Idee gebracht hatte? Und war es möglich, dass Severus etwas von ihrem Gefühlschaos gespürt hatte? _> Konnte es sein, dass der Ring …?<_

Er verzog das Gesicht. »Was hat unser haariges Ungetüm denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?«

Hermione verdrehte die Augen, wusste sie doch, dass er ihren Halb-Kneazel als Mitbewohner vollkommen akzeptiert hatte und Krummbein beinahe ebenso sehr liebte wie sie. Oft genug hatte sie im letzten halben Jahr erlebt, wie ihr Kater auf seinen Schoß sprang, während Severus in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin saß und las, und er ihn gedankenverloren zu kraulen begann. Und noch etwas war ihr aufgefallen: Er beschwerte sich nie darüber, wenn lange rote Haare auf seinen Hosenbeinen zurückblieben, nachdem Krummbein ihm um die Beine gestrichen war.

»Nun … Du wirst mir kaum glauben …«

Krummbein suchte sich genau diesen Augenblick aus, um unter dem Schrank vorzukommen, unter den er sich eben noch geflüchtet hatte, als Severus hereingerauscht war. In seiner kleinen Schnauze trug er den Ring wie eine Trophäe vor sich her und strich Severus um die Beine.

»Du kleiner Rabauke, was trägst du denn mit dir herum? Das ist zur Abwechslung aber mal keine Wollmaus …«

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eine Wollmaus in Hogwarts gesehen zu haben. Die Hauselfen würden vor Scham im Boden versinken und ihre Ohren bügeln, wenn … Dann sah sie das Lächeln in Severus’ Augen.

Severus beobachtete mit unbewegter Miene, wie Krummbein den Ring direkt vor seine Füße fallen ließ und dann beifallheischend zu ihm aufsah, als erwarte er eine Belohnung für sein selbstloses Handeln. Er hob den Ring auf, drehte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich in seinen Fingern und wandte sich dann Hermione zu. »Also, was hat dein Kater mit all dem zu tun?«

Fassungslos hatte Hermione dem sich ihr bietenden Schauspiel zugesehen. Nur einmal hatte sich Krummbein so merkwürdig wie heute benommen, damals, in ihrem dritten Schuljahr, als er Sirius mit seinem Körper vor ihnen beschützt hatte. Doch jetzt konnte sie sich auf das für Krummbein eigentümliche Verhalten keinen Reim machen. Aber — wie sollte sie etwas erklären, das sie selbst nicht richtig verstand? »Krummbein … Er benahm sich so seltsam.«

»Noch seltsamer als eben?«

»Ja … Es war, als würde er mir irgendwie zu verstehen geben wollen, dass ich zusammen mit dem Ring und meinen Zauberstab irgendetwas machen solle. Zumindest hat es so ausgesehen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben …« Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, wusste nicht, wie sie es beschreiben sollte.

Doch Severus’ Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr, dass er sehr wohl glaubte, was sie sagte. »Du denkst an den _Destrue Coniunctiones_ und die Zauberstab-Bewegungen — es mit dem Ring zu versuchen …? Du hast bereits …« Seine dunklen Augen wurden mit einem Mal noch dunkler.

Hermione konnte nur nicken, da ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt war. Sie wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde, dass sie den Ring hatte überstreifen wollen, hatte im Vorfeld überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern war einfach nur ihrem Instinkt, ihrem ‘Bauchgefühl’, gefolgt.

»Meine Gefühle, die Angst um dich … sie kamen von dem Ring …«

Hermione schluckte hart, um ihre trockene Kehle zu befeuchten. »Ich habe versucht, den Ring auf den Finger zu schieben, doch ich konnte ihn nicht über den Mittelknochen bekommen. Dann glaubte ich für einen Moment, einen gleißenden Lichtblitz zu sehen und plötzlich tobte in meinem Inneren ein schreckliches Gefühlschaos — und dann kamst du auch schon hereingestürmt …

Severus hatte bei ihrer Erklärung die Stirn gerunzelt, und Hermione konnte sehen, wie es hinter genau dieser Stirn zu arbeiten begann. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Hermione jemals davon gesprochen hatte, den Ring schon einmal auf dem Finger getragen zu haben. An der Kette um den Hals, ja, ständig, aber am Finger? »Du hast den Ring niemals zuvor aufgesetzt, oder?«, fragte er beinahe ungläubig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, noch nie.«

»Aber, jede Frau liebt es, Schmuck zu probieren …«, erklärte er im Brustton der Überzeugung. »Sagt Lucius!«, setzte er dann leise murmelnd hinzu und hob entschuldigend die Hände, als er ihren spöttischen Blick bemerkte.

»Malfoy, wer sonst!«, schnaubte sie anzüglich, doch es schwang keine Feindseligkeit in ihrer Stimme mit. »Der Ring gehörte mir nicht, Severus, auch wenn er auf magische Art verhindert hat, dass ich über ihn reden oder ihn irgendjemandem zeigen konnte. Das habe ich keine Sekunde vergessen«, antwortete sie nach einem Moment. Auch wenn sie ganz zu Anfang die Versuchung verspürt hatte, ihn anzustecken, war sie ihr nie erlegen.

Severus betrachtete versonnen den Ring, sah die beiden Schlangen, deren Smaragd-Augen ihm verschwörerisch zuzublinzeln schienen. _> Nur bis zum mittleren Fingerknochen …_ _Dieser Ring hat schon immer ein Eigenleben besessen; er handelt nicht ohne Grund … <_, grübelte er. _‘Der Ring hat dich als seinen neuen Eigentümer anerkannt ... Er wird dir eines Tages den Weg zu deiner Seelenverwandten weisen.’_ , glaubte er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Großmutter wieder zu hören. Unvermittelt kam ihm ein Gedanke und er sah auf. »Ich vermute, dass der Ring selbst verhindert hat, dass du ihn richtig aufsetzen konntest. Vielleicht habe ich den Grund dafür gefunden«, äußerte er kryptisch, ohne ihr eine weitere Erklärung anzubieten.

Seitdem er entdeckt hatte, dass sein verloren geglaubter Ring sich Hermione offenbart hatte, war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass, wenn er wirklich eines Tages ein normales Leben führen wollte, nicht Lily, sondern diese junge Frau seine ihm bestimmte Seelenverwandte war. Hatten ihn damals noch Zweifel und Ängste geplagt, so war er sich nun absolut sicher, dass Hermione die Frau war, mit der er sein weiteres Leben verbringen wollte, unabhängig von dem Verhalten des Ringes und den Auswirkungen des _Coniunctio perpetua_ und sogar unabhängig davon, ob sie vielleicht eines Tages in der Lage sein würden, einen oder beide Flüche aufzuheben oder nicht. In der letzten Zeit hatte er sich immer öfter damit beschäftigt, sich die Situation auszumalen, in der er ihr offiziell den Ring präsentieren würde. In diesem Moment spürte er, wie sich die Atmosphäre im Wohnzimmer zu verändern schien.

»Ich wollte dafür eigentlich ein stimmungsvolleres Ambiente schaffen …«, seufzte er beinahe unhörbar. Dann jedoch straffte er seine gesamte Gestalt und wandte sich Hermione zu. »Als ich vor über dreißig Jahren diesen Ring von meiner Großmutter bekam, war ich noch zu jung, um die gesamte Tragweite seiner Macht zu verstehen. Nachdem ich ihn Jahre später für unwiederbringlich verloren hielt, glaubte ich lange Zeit, seiner nicht würdig gewesen zu sein, denn der Weg, den ich für mein Leben eingeschlagen hatte, war weder ehrenhaft noch rechtschaffen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er dies schon damals gespürt und mich deshalb verlassen hätte. Jetzt jedoch, nachdem der Ring auf magische Weise seinen Weg zu dir gefunden hat, gibt es für mich keine Zweifel mehr. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob wir irgendwann in der Lage sein werden, die Flüche aufzuheben oder nicht, wichtig allein ist für mich, dass ich dich nie wieder verlieren will, dass ich mein Leben mit dir verbringen möchte, Hermione.«

Niemals zuvor hatte Severus seine Gefühle dermaßen offengelegt. Ihr Herz quoll über vor Liebe, doch da war ein Detail, eine winzige Kleinigkeit, die gar nicht so winzig war und die sie immer noch schmerzhaft vermisste. Sie hatte dieses Detail oft in seinen obsidianschwarzen Augen gefunden, wenn er sie nur ansah, hatte es in seinen Berührungen gespürt, wenn sich in einem Raum voller Menschen plötzlich wie zufällig ihre Hände trafen oder er federleicht ihren Körper streichelte, wenn er nachts neben ihr lag. Sie wusste, dass dieses winzige Detail unbewusst in jeder Sekunde ihr gemeinsames Leben bestimmte, doch sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er es aussprach.

»Severus …«

In diesem Moment sank der Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, das gefürchtete Oberhaupt von Slytherin, vor ihr auf die Knie. »Ich … liebe dich, Hermione Granger …«, sagte er leise, aber fest, »würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und die magische Verbindung mit mir eingehen?«

Da waren die Worte, auf die sie so sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte. Ihr größter Herzenswunsch wurde wahr, etwas, worauf sie niemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Schon seit Monaten wusste sie, dass sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Dieser Augenblick war der bisher Schönste in ihrem Leben, und sie würde ihn für immer in ihrer Erinnerung festhalten. Sie würden irgendwann gemeinsam entscheiden, wann und wo ihre magische Handfasting-Zeremonie stattfinden würde, die ihrer beider Leben für immer verbinden würde.

Severus hatte nun in alter Tradition den Kopf so tief gesenkt, dass seine Haare wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht fielen und sie den Ausdruck darin nicht erkennen konnte. Er war ein sehr verschlossener Mann, der nur äußerst widerwillig Gefühle zeigte, für den es nichts Schlimmeres gab, als sich freiwillig verletzbar und angreifbar zu machen. Doch nichts lag ihr ferner, als diese Verletzbarkeit auszunutzen. Ihr Herz und ihr Verstand kannten nur eine Antwort. »Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape, und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als das.«

Severus hob den Kopf und sah sie mit brennenden Augen an, in denen seine Emotionen nun intensiv zu erkennen waren. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. »Möge heute der erste Tag der besten Jahre unseres Lebens sein«, hörte sie seine Worte, die wie eine traditionelle magische Beschwörung klangen und es vermutlich auch waren. Sie beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich in diesem Moment in der Luft ein Band aus goldenen Flammen formte, das sich in Form einer Acht um ihre Handgelenke schlang.

Er stand langsam auf und zog sie dabei behutsam mit sich hoch. Sanft legte er dann seinen freien Arm um sie, beugte sich herunter und küsste sie voller Liebe, als wolle er die Verbindung damit besiegeln. Mit einem letzten Blick aus seinen obsidianschwarzen Augen, in denen sie wie in einem tiefen Brunnen versank, schob er ihr den Ring auf den Finger, ohne ihre immer noch durch das Band miteinander verbundenen Hände zu lösen. Und dieses Mal rutschte er ohne Schwierigkeiten über den Knochen ihres Fingers.

Hermione befürchtete für einen Augenblick, erneut diesen gleißenden Lichtblitz zu sehen und in das gleiche Gefühlschaos gestürzt zu werden, die sie beide bei ihrem vorhin gescheiterten Versuch wahrgenommen hatte, den Ring aufzusetzen, doch stattdessen spürte sie im selben Moment, wie sich magische Fühler auf der Suche nach ihrem Seelenverwandten in alle Richtungen ausstreckten und als sie ihn fanden, sich so starke Gefühle von Geborgenheit und Wärme in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten begannen, wie sie es vorher noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie fühlte sich eins mit dem Ring, eins mit Severus. Nach über einem Jahr voller Unsicherheit und Angst fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal wirklich heil und sicher. Innerer Frieden. Das war der einzige Begriff, der diesen Zustand beschrieb. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde dieses Gefühl in den Hintergrund gedrängt, als der magische Kern in ihrem Inneren anzuschwellen begann und sie glaubte, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten ins Unendliche wachsen zu spüren.

Verunsichert über die Mächtigkeit ihrer eigenen Emotionen beobachtete sie, wie das goldene Band um ihre Handgelenke sich in einem weißen Nebel auflöste und verschwand. Doch im nächsten Augenblick lenkte ein lautes Aufkeuchen von Severus sie ab. Er hatte das Gesicht voller Schmerz verzogen, griff sich an den linken Unterarm, dort, wo das Dunkle Mal in seine Haut eingebrannt war, und krümmte sich dann plötzlich zusammen. Sie schlang erschrocken die Arme um ihn und versuchte mit aller Kraft, ihn zu halten, was ihr jedoch nur mit Mühe gelang.

Noch niemals zuvor, außer in dem Moment, als das Dunkle Mal in seine Haut gebrannt worden war, war der Schmerz so intensiv gewesen. Obwohl Voldemort besiegt und vernichtet war, hatte sein Zeichen bis heute — wie bei Lucius und vermutlich allen anderen Todessern auch — weiterhin hartnäckig überdauert. Er hasste es mit der ganzen Kraft seines Herzens, wusste allerdings nach verschiedenen fehlgeschlagenen Selbstversuchen, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, diesen Schandfleck auszumerzen. Es würde, so lange er lebte, das Zeichen seiner Schuld bleiben, eines Fehlers, den er niemals würde tilgen können. Er stöhnte laut, als der Schmerz sich ins Unermessliche steigerte, und hielt überrascht inne, als er so plötzlich verschwand, wie er gekommen war.

Ein anderes Gefühl machte sich plötzlich in seinem ganzen Körper breit. Er spürte eine heilende Wärme, die von Hermione auszugehen schien, die ihn immer noch angstvoll umklammert hielt. Noch während er sich mühsam wieder aufrichtete, glaubte er zu spüren, wie sich die klaffenden Wunden in seiner Seele zu schließen begannen, bis er glaubte, wenn er sie mit Händen greifen könnte, würde sie sich anfühlen, als wäre sie wieder vollkommen intakt, unversehrt — als hätte er niemals einen Menschen getötet, hätte sich niemals an Voldemort verkauft.

Ungläubig sahen sie einander an. Für beide war nicht zu ergründen, was mit ihnen eben geschehen war. Immer noch lag in Hermiones Augen ehrliche Besorgnis, doch die nackte Angst um ihn war verschwunden. Severus schob den linken Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben und knöpfte den Hemdsärmel auf, um dann unentschlossen zu verharren, was eigentlich nicht seinem Naturell entsprach.

»Was war mit deinem Arm, Severus?«, fragte sie besorgt. »Voldemort ist doch tot …« Hilflosigkeit sprach aus ihren Worten, wie auch aus ihrem Blick.

»Ich verstehe es nicht …«, antwortete er konsterniert.

Dann schob er mit einem einzigen schnellen Ruck den Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes nach oben. Vollkommen sprachlos starrte er auf seinen Unterarm. Dort, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ein Totenkopf mit einer aus dessen Mund hervorkriechenden Schlange schwarz gegen seine blasse Haut herausgestochen hatte, fand sich nun kein Anzeichen mehr für irgendeine Art von Tätowierung. Die Stelle war ein klein wenig dunkler als die sie umgebende Haut, ansonsten jedoch völlig unauffällig.

»Das kann nicht sein! Es ist verschwunden!!!«

Langsam hob Hermione die Hand. An ihrem Ringfinger glitzerte der Schlangenring im Licht des Kaminfeuers. Ungläubig, beinahe argwöhnisch betrachtete sie ihn, bevor sie zögernd zu Severus aufsah. »Was, wenn seine Macht noch viel weiter reicht, als wir glaubten?«, fragte sie beinahe ängstlich. »Wenn er nicht nur den Seelenverwandten zeigt? Krummbein hat sich vorhin doch so seltsam benommen und ich hatte den Verdacht … Vielleicht war es das, was er mir vorhin auf seine Art sagen wollte. Er ist ein Kneazel …«

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den roten Kater, der sich um den Sessel herumwand, als er seinen Namen hörte, und die Ohren spitzte.

»Du meinst, der Ring …«

»Es ist die einzig mögliche Erklärung. Der Ring hat das Dunkle Mal besiegt, hat es regelrecht ausgelöscht«, sagte sie schüchtern, da sie ihren eigenen Schlussfolgerungen noch immer nicht recht vertrauen wollte. »Ich war gestern Nachmittag bei Dumbledore …«, bekannte sie dann leise.

Severus schnaubte. »Weshalb? Du kennst seine Einstellung doch; wir haben von ihm nichts zu erwarten.« Er klang müde, als ob er dies schon viel zu oft wiederholt hätte.

Doch Hermione wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. »Das habe ich bis eben auch gedacht. Aber vielleicht hat Dumbledore wirklich keine Tricks benutzt, um den _Coniunctio perpetua_ aufzuheben, sondern seine magischen Fähigkeiten waren einfach nur stärker als meine. Er war zu seiner Zeit der größte lebende Zauberer der magischen Welt, der Einzige, den Voldemort wirklich fürchtete. Als ich ihn gestern aufgesucht und um Rat gebeten habe, schwieg er. Womöglich hatte er selbst keine Erklärung dafür, warum der _Destrue Coniunctiones_ bei mir — und selbst bei Professor Flitwick — nicht funktioniert.«

Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf den Ring. »Lass es uns versuchen, Severus«, beschwor sie ihn. »Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass der Ring irgendetwas in meiner Magie verändert hat. Es fühlt sich anders, viel stärker, an als zuvor. Vorhin, bevor du vor Schmerz geschrien hast, spielte sich in meinem Inneren etwas ab, was ich mir anders nicht erklären kann. _Bitte_ , lass es uns versuchen.«

Zögernd nickte er.

Hermione atmete einige Male tief durch, ehe sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel zog. _> Es wird funktionieren! Ich weiß es. Es muss!!!<_, machte sie sich selbst Mut und begann dann konzentriert, die Zauberstab-Bewegungen auszuführen. Noch bevor sie die Stelle erreichte, an der sie normalerweise ihren Zauberstab vor Schmerz fallen ließ, sauste plötzlich ein rotes Fellbündel hinter dem Sessel hervor, um sofort auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite hinter einem der großen Bücherregale zu verschwinden.

Dieses Mal ließ sie ihren Zauberstab vor Schreck fallen. »Krummbein!!!«, schimpfte sie laut, während sie ihren Zauberstab aufhob.

»Miiauuu«, kam eine durch die Bücher nur sehr gedämpfte Antwort aus dem Regal.

Wieder versuchte sie, sich zu konzentrieren, doch für einen Augenblick kamen die Zweifel zurück. Sie wünschte sich so brennend, dass es funktionierte, dass es schon beinahe schmerzhaft war. Dieses Experiment durfte nicht fehlschlagen, denn die Macht des Ringes war ihre letzte Hoffnung, die Flüche zu brechen, wie sie — wenn auch nur sehr widerstrebend — zugeben musste. Sie packte ihren Zauberstab in einem wahren Todesgriff, schloss die Augen und begann dann, die Bewegungen auszuführen. Erst als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, wurde ihr letztlich bewusst, dass sie die Bewegungen bis zum Ende durchgezogen hatte, ohne es auch nur zu merken.

Sie sah auf und begegnete Severus’ Blick, der in schneller Reihenfolge von verunsichert über hoffnungsvoll zu zuversichtlich wechselte.

 _> Jetzt oder nie!!!<_, war das Einzige, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss. Sie würde sich später eventuellen Konsequenzen stellen. Bevor Severus auch nur die geringste Chance hatte, in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab direkt auf ihn und begann, erneut die schwingenden und drehenden Bewegungen zu vollführen, während sie gleichzeitig laut und deutlich » _Destrue Coniunctiones!_ « intonierte.

Das Prickeln von Magie lief ihr Schulterblatt entlang, doch es war kein Schmerz, den sie verspürte, nur ein leichtes Kribbeln. Dann beobachtete sie, wie Severus mit der Hand nach seinem Schulterblatt griff, und den geschockten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht nachvollziehen, ob er auf ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln entgeistert reagierte oder aufgrund irgendeines Schmerzes, den er fühlte. Doch vermutlich hatte er einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie den Gegenzauber ausführen würde, sobald sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

»Hermione …!«, flüsterte er fassungslos, während seine Augenbraue fast unter seinem Haaransatz verschwand.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. »Niemand wird dich jemals wieder durch diesen verdammten Fluch manipulieren können. Es ist vorbei!« Unendliche Erleichterung klang aus ihrer Stimme heraus, was das beinahe Unmögliche bewerkstelligte: Severus Augenbraue kehrte unwillkürlich in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück und seine gerunzelte Stirn glättete sich sichtlich.

»Du hast nicht einen Moment in Erwägung gezogen, meine Meinung einzuholen?«, fragte er sie spöttisch, nachdem er sich einigermaßen von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte, um wenigstens teilweise zu überspielen, in welche Höhen sein Adrenalinpegel geschossen war.

Für einen Moment hatte er sich geradezu überrumpelt gefühlt, eine Empfindung, die er nicht sonderlich schätzte, bedeutete dies doch normalerweise, dass seine Pläne auf die eine oder andere Weise torpediert worden waren. Doch er konnte Hermione keine Vorwürfe machen, weil sie eine Problematik in einem regelrechten Handstreich endgültig gelöst hatte, an die er sich selbst ganz offensichtlich nur halbherzig herangewagt hatte. Als er ihr nun jedoch einen langen, forschenden Blick zuwarf, erkannte er, wie für einen Augenblick Verunsicherung und Zweifel über ihre Züge huschten, weil er mit seinem üblichen Sarkasmus auf etwas reagiert hatte, mit dem sie ihrerseits ausschließlich eine positive Veränderung im Sinn gehabt hatte. Severus fühlte sich mit einem Mal schäbig, doch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, sah er, wie Hermione die Schultern straffte.

»Nichts liegt mir ferner, als irgendetwas zu tun, was nicht deinem Wunsch entspricht, Severus. Doch ich möchte nicht, dass du dich jemals wieder fragen musst, ob eine Entscheidung, die du gerade getroffen hast, auch wirklich _deine_ Entscheidung war«, stellte sie unmissverständlich klar, obwohl sie das Beben in ihrer Stimme nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Auch wenn es ein impulsiver Entschluss gewesen war, hatte sie dennoch von vornherein gewusst, dass es ein Wagnis sein würde, über seinen Kopf hinweg diese Entscheidung zu treffen, und sie würde nun die Konsequenzen für ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln tragen müssen. Doch dann sah sie, wie er kaum merklich nickte, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Das war die Erklärung für ihre Handlungsweise, die er erhofft hatte und die er für sich auch akzeptieren konnte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er ein vielschichtiger Mann und der Umgang mit ihm ganz gewiss nicht einfach war. Er konnte im Nachhinein nachvollziehen, dass sie —und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde — Angst vor seiner Reaktion gehabt hatte, Angst davor, dass er doch noch zurückschrecken könne, falls sie warten würde, um noch einmal mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren. Ganz langsam streckte er die Hand aus, während sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte. Wie eine Katze kam sie seiner Bewegung entgegen, um ihre Wange in seine Hand zu schmiegen.

»Dann sollten wir jetzt vielleicht feststellen, ob der Gegenzauber auch erfolgreich war«, sagte er lächelnd.

Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete Hermione. Severus hatte so lange geschwiegen, dass ihre Zweifel immer größer geworden waren. Doch jetzt wusste sie, dass dies der Überraschung geschuldet gewesen war und er ihre Handlungsweise nicht missbilligte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn quer durch das Schlafzimmer ins Badezimmer, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Erneut hielt sie beinahe die Luft an, als sie den schwarzen Marmor an den Wänden, in dem sich das Licht der Kerzen spiegelte, und die riesige Badewanne erblickte. Vor dem großen geschwungenen Spiegel blieb sie stehen und schaute fragend in Severus’ obsidianschwarze unergründliche Augen, wie um ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten, wartete geduldig, bis er endlich nickte. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und vollführte zielstrebig die komplizierten Zauberstab-Bewegungen, während sie gleichzeitig mit fester Stimme » _Apparete signa_!« warf. Doch der erwartete stechende Schmerz in ihrem Schulterblatt blieb aus.

Severus knöpfte sein Hemd auf und ließ es von den Schultern gleiten, während er sich mit dem Rücken halb zum Spiegel drehte. Auch er hatte eben keinen Schmerz verspürt, doch er wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen …

Er keuchte auf. Nicht einmal ein Schatten war zu entdecken. Dort, wo noch vor wenigen Monaten zwei ovale Zeichen mit Runen-Inschriften, ein magentafarbenes und ein purpurnes, zu sehen gewesen waren, befand sich nun nur blasse glatte Haut, ohne dass eine Spur irgendeiner Tätowierung zurückgeblieben war. Neben ihm war Hermiones Spiegelbild, das ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte.

Severus atmete mehrmals tief durch. ER WAR FREI!!! FREI!!!

*'*'*'*'*

Niemand von ihnen bemerkte das rote Fellknäuel, das sich hinter ihnen auf leisen Pfoten ins Bad geschlichen hatte, und versonnen jeder Bewegung seiner kleinen Missy, die viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden war, und dem dunklen Mann, dessen schwarze Hosen seit langer Zeit immer einige verirrte rote Haare zierten, mit leicht verengten Augen folgte. Wäre ein Kneazel in der Lage gewesen, erleichtert aufseufzen zu können, so wäre dies der richtige Moment gewesen, genau das zu tun.

 

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	35. Wo Schatten war, ist auch ein Licht - Yule 1999

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich verdiene kein Geld damit, habe jedoch genau den unglaublichen Spaß, der nicht mit Geld aufzuwiegen ist. Alle agierenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich habe sie mir heimlich ausgeborgt, verspreche aber, gut auf sie aufzupassen und sie wohlbehalten und an Erfahrungen reicher und gereifter wieder zurückzugeben.

 **Beta:** Deep Water — Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Beta, der eigentlich mein Vater ist, und der mich mit »Und wann schreibst Du endlich Deine eigene Geschichte?« erst dazu gebracht hat, diese Story Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

 

 **Coniunctio perpetua** by Alea Thoron

 

Kapitel 35 — Wo Schatten war, ist auch ein Licht - Yule 1999

 

Eineinhalb Jahre waren seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts vergangen. Kurz vor Weihnachten — gestern hatte der Hogwarts-Express die Schüler und Schülerinnen in die Ferien befördert — saß Severus wie jeden Abend in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und versuchte vorzugeben, in der neuesten Ausgabe des Abendpropheten zu lesen. In Wirklichkeit jedoch beobachtete er über die Zeitung hinweg Hermione, die mit angezogenen Beinen und einem dicken Wälzer über außergewöhnliche Zaubertränke aus seiner Privatbibliothek, die nun ihrer beider Privatbibliothek war, auf der Couch hockte und völlig in ihre Lektüre vertieft in dem Buch schmökerte. Seine Hermione! Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass ihm eines Tages so viel Glück zuteil werden könnte. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ die letzten Monate Revue passieren.

**Flashback**

Ende Januar diesen Jahres hatte er endlich den Mut gefasst, Hermione die ungekürzte Geschichte über die Begegnung mit seinen Großeltern vor über dreißig Jahren zu erzählen. Sie hatte stumm und mit Tränen in den Augen zugehört, bis er geendet hatte. Noch am selben Abend hatte sie ihn überredet, am nächsten Wochenende Prince Manor nochmals aufzusuchen, dieses Mal gemeinsam. Nicht dass es sie allzu viel Überredungskunst gekostet hatte. Severus wollte sich auf jeden Fall Gewissheit verschaffen, ob seine Großeltern — insbesondere seine Großmutter — noch am Leben waren.

Doch es wurde erst Mitte März — zu viele organisatorische Verpflichtungen für Severus als Schulleiter, die vorgezogenen und mit Bravour bestandenen NEWTs für Hermione und die Forschungen an neuen Zaubern, um die Zauber, mit denen Hermione die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern verändert hatte, rückgängig zu machen — bis sie endlich die Zeit fanden, gemeinsam nach Shropshire zu apparieren. Umgeben von einer hohen Steinmauer lag Prince Manor mit seinen beiden miteinander verbundenen hohen Türmen und wie Schwalbennester an den alten Gemäuern hängenden Fachwerküberhängen, mit seinen bunten Bleiglasfenstern und verwinkelten Erkern vor ihnen, so wie es Severus in Erinnerung hatte. Das schwere hölzerne Eingangstor war geschlossen und auch sonst gab es keine Anzeichen dafür, dass das Herrenhaus noch bewohnt sein könnte.

Mit einem kurzen Schwenken seines Zauberstabes überprüfte Severus, ob das Tor wie damals noch immer durch starke Banne geschützt war, oder diese bereits ihre Kraft verloren hatten. Nicht zuletzt traute er zumindest seinem Großvater zu, auch spezielle Banne zu verwenden, die gegen Muggelgeborene wie Hermione gerichtet sein könnten. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass ihr durch irgendetwas, das mit ihm zusammenhing, Schaden zugefügt wurde. Zu seiner großen Überraschung stellte er jedoch fest, dass zwar starke Banne vorhanden und aktiv waren, diese allerdings nicht für Verletzungen sorgen, sondern nur Nichtbeachtung und im schlimmsten Fall Vertreibung durch Abschreckung bewirken sollten. Nichts davon war schwarzmagisch und keiner von ihnen bedeutete speziell für Muggelgeborene eine Gefahr.

Prince Manor war kleiner, düsterer und unscheinbarer, als Hermione es sich vorgestellt hatte. Eileen Princes Eltern mochten zwar reinblütig, aber augenscheinlich nicht übermäßig reich gewesen sein. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an das Bild von Eileen, das sie auf der Suche nach Hinweisen auf die Identität des mysteriösen Halbblutprinzen im Jahrgangsbuch der damaligen Abschlussklasse gefunden hatte. Viele andere hätten den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wahrscheinlich als missmutig und mürrisch beschrieben, doch auf Hermione hatte sie mit ihren traurigen Augen eher den Eindruck gemacht, dass sie sich einsam und verloren fühlte.

In diesem Moment betätigte Severus den schweren Türklopfer und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich das Tor einen Spalt breit, um den ältesten und verhutzeltsten Hauselfen zu offenbaren, den Hermione jemals gesehen hatte. Seine Ohren hingen traurig herunter und er so stand so tief gebeugt, dass selbst Kreacher gegen dieses Wesen jung und dynamisch wirkte.

Als er jedoch aufschaute, veränderte sich seine Haltung schlagartig. »Master Severus …«, flüsterte er vollkommen fassungslos, während seine Ohren sich steil aufrichteten, mit riesigen Augen, als könne er nicht glauben, wen er vor sich sah. »Master Severus und eine junge Missy! Madame Altheda hat so lange gehofft …«

»Nox …!« Auch Severus’ Stimme war die Rührung und Ergriffenheit anzuhören. Er war erst sieben gewesen, als Nox ihn zum ersten und letzten Mal gesehen hatte, und er war mehr als überrascht, dass der Elf ihn überhaupt wiedererkannte.

Der alte Hauself konnte für seine eigenen Begriffe gar nicht schnell genug das Tor öffnen, das sich laut quietschend in Bewegung setzte. »Kommen Sie, Master, kommen Sie …«

Er führte sie durch einen teilweise ein wenig verwahrlosten Garten, in dem Hermione Sträucher voller Seidelbast und ein Meer aus Scillas erkennen konnte, zu einer schweren Haustür. Immer und immer wieder drehte er sich zu den beiden herum, wie um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie ihm auch wirklich folgten — dass sie überhaupt reale Geschöpfe waren und keinesfalls seiner Phantasie entsprangen.

Sie betraten die große Eingangshalle, die mit schweren dunklen Möbeln eingerichtet, jedoch durch die riesigen Fenster der Eingangshalle von Sonnenlicht durchflutet wurde, so dass es für die Kristalllüster zu dieser Tageszeit keine Verwendung gab. Ein riesiger Kamin aus rohem behauenen Stein, in dem ein großer Mann aufrecht stehen konnte, nahm einen Teil der rechten Wand ein, während links eine breite geschwungene Treppe auf eine Empore und in das obere Stockwerk führte.

»Nox, wer war das am Tor?«, hörte Severus eine Stimme, die er niemals in all den Jahren vergessen hatte — die Stimme seiner Großmutter.

»Nox hat eine Überraschung für Madame Altheda«, antwortete der alte Hauself vage, jedoch unübersehbar glücklich, als er sich in den Türrahmen zum Salon schob.

»Du siehst zwanzig Jahre jünger aus …«, Verblüffung klang jetzt aus der Stimme. »Nein, nein … Es kann nicht sein … Er ist nicht gekommen, oder?«, fragte sie ungläubig. Dann hörten sie das Rascheln von Roben und gleich darauf schnelle Schritte. »Severus??!!« Hoffnung, Sehnsucht und nackte Angst, dass ihre Hoffnung erneut enttäuscht werden würde, schwangen zugleich in diesem einzigen Wort.

»Severus!!!« Altheda Prince rannte auf ihren Enkel zu und schloss ihn fest in die Arme, während unaufhörlich Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterströmten. »Nach all diesen Jahren …«

Niemals zuvor — außer bei Hermione und Poppy — hatte Severus sich derart willkommen gefühlt. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie er tief durchatmete, als sich das Gefühl in ihm ausbreitete, nach Hause zu kommen.

»Es ist wie ein Wunder für mich, dass du hierher zurückkommst, nach all dem, was dein Großvater damals gesagt und getan hat«, flüsterte seine Großmutter unter Tränen.

Doch Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Es gab jemanden, den der kleine Junge von damals nicht vergessen konnte, selbst als er bereits ein erwachsener Mann und gestandener Zauberer war …« Er schwieg einen Moment, blickte zurück, ehe er weitersprach. »Jahrelang hatte ich nicht den Mut, da ich mich geschämt habe für das, was in meinen linken Arm eingebrannt, was aus mir geworden war… ein Todesser. Doch auch nach dem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord habe ich nicht gewagt, dir unter die Augen zu kommen. Ich dachte, es wäre zu spät …«

Abrupt hob seine Großmutter den Kopf. »Es ist niemals zu spät, Severus! Als ich das Interview von Harry Potter im Klitterer las, das ich als einen Nachruf aufgefasst habe … Ich bin noch am selben Tag nach Hogwarts appariert … Aber sie sagten, du wärst offensichtlich tot …« Ihre Stimme brach.

Severus sah auf die schlanke, immer noch dunkelhaarige Frau, die ihn so sehr an seine Mutter erinnerte. »Zu diesem Zeitpunkt galt ich für die magische Welt als tot, Großmutter. Und wäre Hermione nicht gewesen …«

Jetzt erst bemerkte Altheda Prince die immer noch im Hintergrund stehende junge Frau. »Sie sind Hermione Granger, die Kriegsheldin, die Freundin von Harry Potter! Ich kenne Ihr Gesicht aus der Zeitung …!«, entfuhr es ihr erstaunt.

Severus streckte Hermione die Hand entgegen, um die junge Hexe dann sofort ganz nah an sich heranzuziehen und den Arm um sie zu legen, ohne allerdings seine Großmutter loszulassen. »Ja, das ist Hermione Granger, meine Lebensretterin und … meine Verlobte.«

»Deine … Verlobte?!« Ihr Blick suchte in seinen schwarzen Augen nach der Wahrheit in seinen Worten, um dann über Hermiones Gesicht zu schweifen und auf ihrer rechter Hand hängen zu bleiben, wo der Schlangenring in diesem Moment herausfordernd aufblitzte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. »Aber … Sie sind doch …«

»Ich bin muggelgeboren, wenn Sie das meinen«, unterbrach sie Hermione leise und sichtlich enttäuscht.

Doch die ältere Frau schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf. »Nein, mein Kind, ich habe aufgrund der Zeitungsberichte immer geglaubt — und das wollte ich auch sagen — Sie wären die Freundin von Harry Potter.«

»Ohh…«

»Eine gewisse Miss Ginevra Weasley ist berüchtigt für ihre Flederwichtflüche, besonders wenn es darum geht, ihre Rechte zu verteidigen«, warf Severus ein.

»Ich vermute, diese junge Dame ist dann die echte Freundin des Jungen-der-Voldemort-zweimal-überlebt-hat«, antwortete seine Großmutter lachend. »Kommt! Wir müssen nicht in der Eingangshalle stehen. Nox«, wandte sie sich an den immer noch glücklich strahlenden Hauselfen, »würdest du uns Tee in den Salon bringen? Und stell’ bitte den besten Elfenwein kalt, den unser alter Weinkeller zu bieten hat.«

Der Salon entpuppte sich als warmer, anheimelnder, von Sonnenlicht durchfluteter Raum. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, da die Sonne zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht genug Kraft besaß, um den Raum zu erwärmen. Altheda Prince führte sie zu einer gemütlichen Sitzecke, ohne auch nur für eine Sekunde ihren Enkel und dessen Verlobte aus den Armen zu lassen.

»Dann stört es Sie nicht, dass ich muggelgeboren bin?«, fragte Hermione zweifelnd, nachdem Nox Tee und Gebäck gebracht hatte.

Severus’ Großmutter sah sie lange an, und Hermione glaubte, ihrem Blick standhalten zu müssen. Doch ihre folgenden Worte überraschten die junge Frau. »Ich will das Beste für meinen Enkelsohn, so wie ich es damals auch für meine Tochter wollte. Mordicus, Severus’ Großvater, war derjenige, der seine eigene Tochter aus dem Haus warf und enterbte. Er war zwar keiner von Voldemorts Todessern, aber ein entschiedener Anhänger seiner Lehren, wenn es um Muggel oder Muggelgeborene ging. Und ich musste mich seiner Autorität beugen. Obwohl ich ihm damals bei einem Aspekt Recht geben musste. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich zwar nichts dagegen, dass deine Mutter einen Muggel heiraten wollte, allerdings wollte ich nicht, dass sie Tobias Snape heiratet. Severus’ Vater war nicht der richtige Mann für Eileen, nicht weil er von Muggeln abstammte, sondern weil ich in seiner Gegenwart ein ungutes Gefühl hatte. Ich bin ihm nur einmal in meinem Leben begegnet, aber er gefiel mir nicht. Es gab da so eine unterschwellige Grausamkeit in seinem Blick.«

Hermione legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu Severus aufzusehen und erkannte, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck sich verfinstert hatte, als er sich an seine von Gewalt geprägte Kindheit erinnerte. Seine Großmutter hatte mit der Einschätzung von Severus’ Vater Recht behalten, wie Hermione aus seinen seltenen und bruchstückhaften Erzählungen wusste. Es schmerzte sie unendlich, ihn so zu sehen.

Die Erinnerung daran hatte die Tränen in Althedas Augen zurückgebracht. »Mordicus begriff erst viel zu spät, was er seiner einzigen Tochter damit angetan hatte, sie bei eurem Besuch endgültig aus dem Haus zu weisen. Eileen konnte nicht mehr zurück, selbst als ihr endlich bewusst wurde, dass ihr Mann sich nicht ändern würde, egal was sie tat. Als dein Großvater im Februar 1977 starb, war er ein gebrochener Mann.«

»Zwei Monate nach Mums Tod? Er ist zwei Monate nach Mums Tod gestorben?«, fragte Severus überrascht.

»Die Nachricht von ihrem gewaltsamen Tod traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er saß dort«, sie deutete auf den freien Sessel zu ihrer Linken, »das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, wie erstarrt. Gramgebeugt. Fassungslos. Gebrochen. Er hat nach dir suchen lassen, ohne Erfolg. Du warst verschwunden … Das war wohl der letzte Auslöser.«

»Die Malfoys …Ich … Das Dunkle Mal …«

»Ich weiß, Severus.« Altheda Prince beobachtete ihren Enkel und seine Verlobte mit feuchten Augen. »Ich bin unsagbar glücklich, dass mein Enkel eine Hexe wie Sie gefunden hat, und noch mehr, dass Sie sich für ihn entschieden haben, Miss Granger.« Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Ring.

Hermione lächelte sanft. »Hermione, bitte. Und mit diesem Ring und seinen speziellen magischen Kräften hat es eine ganz besondere Bewandtnis. Aber ich denke, diese Geschichte sollte Severus selbst erzählen …«

Severus und Hermione waren das ganze Wochenende geblieben. Viele Stunden brachten sie damit zu, die letzten dreißig Jahre aufzuarbeiten und Pläne für die Zukunft zu schmieden.

Eine Woche später waren beide mit einem extra für sie erstellten Portschlüssel des Ministeriums nach Australien gereist, um Hermiones Eltern ihre Erinnerungen zurückzugeben und sie wieder nach Großbritannien zu holen. Die Angelegenheit hatte sich als noch schwieriger erwiesen, als sie gedacht hatten. Nicht nur, dass Hermiones erinnerungsverändernde Zauber sich bereits im Vorfeld als äußerst komplex, extrem wirkungsvoll und zählebig herausgestellt hatten und demzufolge nur sehr schwer rückgängig zu machen waren, nein, auch die Grangers hatten nicht unbedingt so reagiert, wie ihre Tochter erwartet hatte.

Sie hatten Hermione über Stunden mit Vorwürfen überhäuft, weil sie diese Entscheidung allein getroffen hatte, weil sie sich allein allen Gefahren ausgesetzt hatte, ohne die wenigstens emotionale Unterstützung ihrer Familie, wenn diese schon keinen magischen Rückhalt bieten konnte. Es hatte lange gedauert, ehe sie verstanden, dass sich dahinter die quälende Sorge ihrer Tochter um die Sicherheit ihrer Eltern verbarg, die ins Fadenkreuz von Voldemort geraten waren, weil sie die beste Freundin des Jungen-der-lebte war und noch dazu muggelgeboren.

Hermione war immer stiller geworden, und Severus erkannte in ihren Augen die Einsamkeit und den bohrenden Schmerz wieder, die auch ihm so lange vertraut gewesen waren. Er hatte genug von den missbilligenden Blicken und lautstarken Vorhaltungen der beiden Menschen, die Hermione am nächsten standen. Schonungslos und in allen Einzelheiten beschrieb er die Greueltaten der Anhänger Voldemorts und mit welcher Unbarmherzigkeit und Brutalität die Todesser gegen Muggel und Muggelgeborene vorgegangen waren, und was geschehen wäre, wären sie der Eltern der muggelgeborenen Freundin von Harry Potter habhaft geworden. Als er ihnen dann auch noch über die Ereignisse kurz vor Silvester 1997 berichtete, die zur Zerstörung ihres Hauses geführt hatten, und sie erkennen mussten, dass sie ohne Hermiones Eingreifen zu einer leichten Zielscheibe geworden wären, waren sie ihrer Tochter nur noch dankbar.

Merkwürdigerweise war jedoch der Bereich der Aussprache, vor dem Severus sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte, vollkommen anders verlaufen, als er gedacht hatte. Hermiones Eltern — immer noch unter dem Eindruck von Severus’ Erklärungen — waren von der Vorstellung, ihn zum Schwiegersohn zu bekommen, weder abgestoßen noch erhoben sie irgendwelche Einwände. Hermiones Vater hatte ihn lange angesehen, so lange, dass Severus ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, ob dieser Mann nicht doch Legilimentik beherrschte und nicht nur vorgab, wirklich ein Muggel zu sein. Ihre Mutter hatte nur nachdenklich genickt und ihn dann einfach ohne viele Umstände in ihrer Familie willkommen geheißen.

Am 03.07.1999 hatte Prince Manor dann die schönste Handfasting-Zeremonie und die glücklichsten Neuvermählten seiner Geschichte erlebt. Hermiones Eltern, Severus’ Großmutter, Poppy Pomfrey und all ihre Freunde aus Hogwarts hatten sich dort versammelt, darunter auch die gesamte Familie Malfoy, um eines der Aufsehen erregendsten, außergewöhnlichsten und von der magischen Gemeinschaft am wenigsten vorhergesehenen Paare die magische Verbindung eingehen zu sehen. Selbst Lucius Malfoy hatte mit einer extra für diesen Anlass von Kingsley Shacklebolt höchstpersönlich erteilten Sondergenehmigung daran teilnehmen dürfen, obwohl sein Hausarrest noch lange nicht abgelaufen war, was Severus dem Zaubereiminister sehr hoch anrechnete.

Als sich am Ende der Zeremonie ein Ebenbild der in kunstvollen Knoten verwobenen rotgoldenen und grünen Bänder, die um ihre miteinander verbundenen Hände geschlungen waren, in ihrer beider Handgelenke tätowierte, um als äußeres Zeichen ihrer Verbindung sichtbar zu sein, wusste Severus, dass dies die einzige Tätowierung war, die er mit Stolz tragen würde.

**Flashback Ende**

Ein lautes Klopfen am Fenster unterbrach seine Gedanken und auch den Abend abrupt. Eine riesige, ziemlich gefährlich und hochmütig wirkende Adlereule, die Hermione sofort wiedererkannte, allerdings bisher noch nie aus der Nähe gesehen hatte, setzte sich auf die Sessellehne und streckte Severus ihr Bein entgegen, um von ihrer Last befreit zu werden, kaum dass sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Anlass für den unerwarteten Besuch erfuhr.

»Die Malfoys senden uns eine Einladung, das Yule-Fest auf Malfoy Manor zu verbringen«, sagte er leise.

Hermione schauderte. Die Härchen auf ihren Unterarmen und in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. _> Es ist zu früh!<_, dachte sie aufgewühlt. _> Es wird immer zu früh sein!<_, antwortete eine kleine gehässige Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Und diese Stimme hatte Recht, wie sie beschämt zugeben musste.

Um Zeit für eine Antwort zu gewinnen, suchte sie nach irgendetwas, um sich abzulenken. Ihr Blick wanderte unstet umher, bis er auf den Uhu mit seinen auffälligen Federohren und den großen orange-gelben Augen fiel. Das Tier schüttelte sein hellbraunes, gemasertes Gefieder, als wäre es sich der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit durchaus bewusst. Sie griff aus der für diese Zwecke bereitstehenden Schale einen Eulenkeks und bot ihn dem großen Vogel an. Dieser legte den Kopf schief, beäugte sie abwägend, bevor er die Leckerei gnädig aus ihrer Hand akzeptierte. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er dies während des Krieges und auch davor nicht getan hätte, sondern vielmehr mit seinem riesigen Schnabel nach ihr gehackt hätte.

»Sie würden die Einladung nicht aussprechen, wenn sie uns nicht wirklich _beide_ willkommen heißen würden«, setzte Severus hinzu, während er den mehrfach wechselnden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht beobachtete. Er wollte sie nicht unter Druck setzen, aber es war erforderlich, dass sie sich irgendwann auch diesen Dämonen ihrer Vergangenheit stellte.

»Ich weiß, aber …« Hermione verstummte, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie im Begriff war, die alte Litanei zu wiederholen. Sie hatte seit ihrer magischen Hochzeit niemanden von den Malfoys wiedergesehen, obwohl sie mitbekommen hatte, dass Severus und Lucius nicht nur in regem Briefkontakt standen. Bisher hatte Severus seine Freunde allein besucht, wohl auch deshalb, weil Hermione zwei Lehren gleichzeitig — zu Meistern für Arithmantik und Alte Runen — begonnen hatte und an solchen Wochenenden vorgab, mit Lernen beschäftigt zu sein, doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie sich irgendwann ihren Ängsten stellen musste. »Also gut, wir werden das Yule-Fest in Wiltshire verbringen«, stimmte sie zu, auch wenn sie das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nur unzureichend verbergen konnte.

Drei Tage später apparierten sie trotz Hermiones immer noch vorhandener Bedenken und inneren Ängste nach Malfoy Manor. Sie folgten der engen kleinen Landstraße, die auf der linken Seite von wilden Brombeeren und rechts von einer hohen, sehr gepflegten Eibenhecke gesäumt wurde, bis zu dem magischenschmiedeeisernen Doppeltor mit seinen surrealistischen Verschnörkelungen und Ornamenten, von dem aus sie das Herrenhaus mit seinen Rautenfenstern vor sich liegen sehen konnten. Es war ein eindrucksvolles Anwesen, wie Hermione neidlos anerkennen musste.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich die mächtigen Flügel des Tores plötzlich lautlos ohne ihr Zutun in Bewegung setzten, um ihnen Einlass zu gewähren, doch Severus, der darüber nicht erstaunt zu sein schien, griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie beruhigend. Er ließ auch nicht los, während er sie nun über einen breiten Kiesweg die von niedrigeren Eibenhecken gesäumte Auffahrt hinaufführte.

Unwillkürlich schoss Hermione durch den Kopf, was sie in der Vergangenheit über Malfoy Manor gehört hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer ihr davon erzählt hatte, aber sie wusste, dass noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit (und eineinhalb Jahre war für sie keine allzu lange Zeit) ausschließlich Besuchern Zugang gewährt wurde, die ein Dunkles Mal als Erkennungszeichen vorweisen konnten. Ein Schlammblut … _> Merlin sei Dank, dass Legilimentik erfordert, dem Opfer in die Augen zu sehen<_, … ein Schlammblut wie sie hätte damals beim Versuch, auch nur einen muggelgeborenen Fuß in die Nähe des Anwesens zu setzen, durch die Banne schwere körperliche Schäden erleiden können oder wäre sogar getötet worden. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass dieses Tor nur ausgewählten Personen Zutritt gewährte, die es einfach passieren konnten, als wären sie nicht körperlich, doch dies schien ein Irrtum zu sein.

Doch dann schlug sie ihre Umgebung in den Bann. Aufgrund des gemäßigten Klimas war Schnee in dieser Gegend eine Seltenheit. Deshalb war es nicht verwunderlich, dass auch jetzt zu beiden Seiten des breiten Weges sich ein sehr gepflegter Garten erstreckte, der sich um das ganze Haus zu winden schien und auf dessen sorgfältig gestalteten Beeten selbst zu dieser Jahreszeit Blumen blühten, und sich dahinter, so weit das Auge reichte, jeweils eine weitläufige Parkanlage ausdehnte. Hermione erkannte auf den ersten Blick Primrosen, Hornveilchen, Eisblumen und Christrosen, konnte jedoch die anderen Arten nicht identifizieren, die ihre Blüten der Wintersonne entgegenstreckten. Von Weitem hörte sie einen Pfau rufen und auch das leise Plätschern von Wasser.

Ihre Augen, die sich bisher beharrlich geweigert hatten, das Herrenhaus genauer zu betrachten, sondern über das Anwesen an sich geschweift waren, blieben nun an der breiten Steintreppe hängen, die zu einer gläsernen Eingangstür führten, an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnte. Einen Moment glaubte sie, ihre Beine würden den Dienst versagen, um die erste Stufe dieser Steintreppe nicht betreten zu müssen, doch sofort spürte sie, wie Severus den Arm beschützend um ihre Schulter legte und ihr damit Kraft gab. Zu viele Erinnerungen stürzten gleichzeitig auf sie ein. Als sie damals von Fenrir Greyback hier heraufgezerrt worden war, der seine Beute nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte, war an dieser Stelle eine massive hölzerne Tür mit einem auffälligen, vergoldeten Türklopfer gewesen. Doch auch die Fassade von Malfoy Manor war anders, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, was anders war.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, rechnete sie eigentlich damit, dass ein Hauself sie willkommen heißen würde, doch dort standen Draco und … Luna.

»Luna …?« Hermione konnte die Überraschung nicht aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten. Sie hatte Luna seit ihrer Hochzeit nicht mehr gesehen, doch sie erinnerte sich noch an das Quidditch-Benefiz-Spiel in Hogwarts und die erste Begegnung zwischen Draco und Luna nach ihrer Flucht aus Malfoy Manor. Sie hatte schon damals das andere Mädchen für ihren Mut bewundert, hierher zurückkehren zu wollen, und sei es nur für einen Tag, um die kleine Kolonie von Schnatzern zu sehen, die in einem versteckten Winkel des Anwesens leben sollten. Doch anscheinend war aus diesem einen Tag mehr geworden. Aber das hatte sich eigentlich bereits bei ihrer Hochzeit angedeutet.

»Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor«, sagte Draco, der Severus die Hand reichte, während Luna Hermione beide Hände entgegenstreckte, um sie in die Eingangshalle zu ziehen und sie dort zu umarmen.

»Ich bin so froh, dass du dich überwunden hast, Yule hier zu verbringen. Du wirst überrascht sein …«, flüsterte Luna ihr geheimnisvoll zu, um sie dann an Draco weiterzureichen, der sie ebenfalls in die Arme zog.

So sehr sie sich auch freute, Luna und auch Draco wiederzusehen, so schwer fiel es ihr, zu vergessen, wo sie sich befand. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten selbst in ihren eigenen Augen hölzern — sie hatte instinktiv den Kopf gesenkt und die Schultern zusammengezogen — während sie an Severus’ Seite durch die riesige Eingangshalle ging, die von wunderschönen Kristall-Lüstern beleuchtet wurde. Der marmorne Fußboden war fast vollständig von einem prachtvollen Teppich bedeckt, in dem man bei jedem Schritt versank, und der ihre Schritte fast bis zur Lautlosigkeit dämpfte. Sie sah nicht die wundervollen Dekorationen oder den prächtigen offenen Kamin und die wertvollen Einrichtungsgegenstände, genauso wenig, wie sie eben den Mistelzweig über der gläsernen Eingangstür wahrgenommen hatte.

In ihrem Nacken stellten sich sämtliche Härchen auf und auf ihren Armen bildete sich unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut, als sie plötzlich das mulmige Gefühl beschlich, beobachtet zu werden und glaubte, um sich herum leises Gemurmel zu hören. Verunsichert blieb sie stehen und hob langsam den Kopf, um sich voller Argwohn nach der Ursache für ihre Unbehaglichkeit umzusehen — und wurde fündig.

Nachdem ihr Blick zuerst über eine lange Reihe von leeren Bilderrahmen geschweift war, die auf beiden Seiten die Wände der Eingangshalle säumten und nach der in den Ölgemälden verbliebenen Ausstaffierungen mit bequemen Sesseln und kleinen Beistelltischchen zu urteilen normalerweise Portraits beherbergten, fiel er nun auf ein einziges großes Bild in der Mitte der Wand, in dem sich jetzt jedoch alle Bewohner zusammendrängten, wie es schien. Hermione vermutete, dass es sich um die Ahnen der Malfoys handeln musste, denn die Ähnlichkeit gerade der Männer zu Lucius und Draco Malfoy war verblüffend. Und von ihnen ging auch das Getuschel aus, das sie in Angst versetzt hatte.

Ein Mann und eine Frau in der Mitte des Bildes, wohl die rechtmäßigen Bewohner des großen Gemäldes, hatten sich aus ihren Sesseln erhoben, vermutlich, um die Neuankömmlinge besser sehen zu können. Die grauen Augen des Mannes mit dem langen fahlblonden Haar aller Malfoys waren direkt auf Hermione gerichtet. »Ruhe!!!«, bellte er dann kurz in Richtung seiner gemalten Besucher, und das Gemurmel erstarb augenblicklich.

»Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor, Madame Snape«, begrüßte er sie würdevoll, während er leicht den Kopf neigte. »Ich bin Abraxas Malfoy und das ist meine Frau, Galatea. Wir haben Sie schon früher hier erwartet und fühlen uns geehrt, Sie nun hier begrüßen zu dürfen.«

Hermione war erstaunt über die Aufrichtigkeit, die aus seinen Augen sprach. Und doch musste es für die Ahnen der Malfoys einer Sensation gleichkommen, dass eine Muggelgeborene auf Malfoy Manor empfangen wurde.Sie konnte die Neugierde sehen, die aus den gemalten Gesichtern aller Bewohner der Eingangshalle sprach, erkannte jedoch keine Ablehnung darin. »Ich danke Ihnen, Mister Malfoy, Ma’am«, antwortete sie, auch wenn ihre Stimme nicht ganz so fest klang wie sonst.

Auch Abraxas Malfoy hatte das Beben in ihrer Stimme wahrgenommen, wie seine nächsten Worte bewiesen. »Sie brauchen sich in diesem Haus vor nichts und niemandem zu fürchten. Mein Sohn hat schon vor langer Zeit alles in seiner Macht Stehende unternommen, damit Sie sich hier auch wirklich willkommen fühlen.«

Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass Severus neben ihr stand und konnte die beruhigende Wärme seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken spüren. »Danke, Abraxas«, sagte er, bevor er sich an Hermione wandte, »Komm, Lucius und Narcissa warten auf uns.«

Für einen Augenblick schnürte erneut Angst ihre Kehle zu, als Severus sie in Richtung des Salons führte, in dem sie damals gefoltert worden war, doch die schwere Eichentür war verschwunden und auch hier einer Tür aus Muranoglas mit filigran eingelegten Partikeln aus Blattgold gewichen. Severus, der seine Frau nicht einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen hatte, auch wenn er sich vorhin leise mit Draco unterhalten hatte, spürte, wie sie sich unmerklich versteifte, als er die Türklinke niederdrückte.

Nichts jedoch war so, wie Hermione es in Erinnerung hatte. Anstelle des von einem einsamen Lüster erleuchteten Salons mit dunkelroten Wänden, in dem damals ein riesiger Tisch und ein marmorner Kamin fast den gesamten Platz eingenommen hatten, erstreckte sich nun ein einziger lichtdurchfluteter Raum in hellen Farben über eine riesige Fensterfront. Jetzt verstand sie, was sowohl Luna als auch Abraxas Malfoy mit ihren Worten angedeutet hatten.

Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy kamen ihnen gemeinsam mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln entgegen. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte Hermione Narcissa Malfoy nicht persönlich kennengelernt, hatte sie nur kurz in der Großen Halle nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts und später während der Verhandlung im Gerichtssaal Zehn gesehen. Beide Malfoys waren hochgewachsen, schlank und blond, und schienen äußerlich nach dieser langen Zeit den Horror von Azkaban hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Doch dann fiel ihr die kaum merkliche Veränderung in Narcissa Malfoys Augen auf, deren Ausdruck Hermione damals an den eines gehetzten Tieres erinnert hatte.

Lucius Malfoy, ganz wieder der Aristokrat, der er früher gewesen war, beugte sich in alter Manier über Hermiones Hand, ehe er sagte. » Madame Snape, wir schätzen uns glücklich, Sie hier willkommen heißen zu dürfen.«

»Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor«, setzte Narcissa Malfoy lächelnd hinzu.

Überwältigt von der Atmosphäre des Raumes und der unerwarteten und ehrlichen Freundlichkeit der beiden älteren Malfoys fiel die entsetzliche Anspannung von Hermione ab und sie konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Dies war viel mehr, als sie jemals erwartet hatte. »Mister Malfoy, Lady Malfoy. Ich danke Ihnen für den freundlichen Empfang.«

In den nächsten Stunden erlebte Hermione Reinblüter-Kultur ganz alter Prägung. Glücklicherweise war sie inzwischen mit dieser Art von Etikette — wie vorhin einem Handkuss — vertraut. Hatte sie jedoch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch geglaubt, dass diese Umgangsformen nur noch in traditionell ausgerichteten Reinblüter-Familien gebräuchlich waren, so war sie in der Zwischenzeit eines Besseren belehrt worden. Als sie kurz nach dem Tribunal mit Severus nach Hogwarts in die Dungeons gezogen war, hatte sie zu ihrer Überraschung erlebt, dass auch Severus diese Art von Umgangsformen vollkommen unbewusst in seinem normalen Leben und gegenüber seinen Kollegen praktizierte.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie nur zwei — allerdings völlig unterschiedliche — Gesichter von ihm kennengelernt: Den Professor in Hogwarts mit seinen spöttischen, oftmals verletzenden Bemerkungen und den Mann am Grimmauldplatz, der sich zuerst recht abweisend und zugeknöpft gegeben hatte und der später immer umgänglicher wurde, bis sie sich irgendwann ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr hatte vorstellen können. Nun kannte sie jedoch noch eine weitere Seite von ihm: Den Zauberer, der immer noch nicht wirklich glauben konnte, dass die wundervolle Hexe an seiner Seite seine Ehefrau war.

Nach dem Essen hatten sie sich in den gemütlichen hinteren Teil des Raumes zurückgezogen. Hermione wusste, dass das Yule-Fest in der magischen Welt gerade von vielen reinblütigen Familien anstelle von Weihnachten begangen wurde. Waren früher Eichenzweige, die als geheiligt galten, in die reinblütigen Häuser geholt worden, so hatte nun jedoch häufig die festlich dekorierte Edeltanne, die von Halbblütern bevorzugt wurde, auch dort ihren Platz eingenommen. Doch die am Tag des Festes von mächtigen Eichen geschnittenen Mistelzweige mit ihren Früchten, das Symbol des Lebens in den dunklen Wintermonaten, waren geblieben. Viele Traditionen aus beiden Welten hatten sich über die Jahrhunderte hinweg miteinander vermischt, doch eines war in beiden Welten gleich — die Tradition, Geschenke zu verteilen. So wunderte Hermione sich auch nicht, dass eine riesige festlich geschmückte Edeltanne vor dem gläsernen Raumteiler stand, an deren Fuß sich Berge von Geschenken auftürmten.

Ein Hauself, in ein sauberes weißes Geschirrtuch mit einem goldenen ‘M’ als Monogramm gekleidet, brachte auf Anweisung des Hausherren aus dem Weinkeller eine Flasche des besten Rotweines, den Malfoy Manor zu bieten hatte, dessen Etikett Hermione sofort ins Auge fiel. Irgendwo hatte Hermione schon einmal ein Bild einer solchen Flasche gesehen, auch wenn sie sich im Moment nicht daran erinnern konnte, wo. _> Dieses stilisierte ‘V’ auf dem Etikett …<_

Lucius bemerkte ihren grübelnden Blick. »Ja, Sie sehen richtig, Miss Granger. Das ist ein 1945er Château Mouton-Rothschild mit einem Etikett, das von Philippe Jullian zu einer ganz besonderen Gelegenheit gestaltet wurde. ‘V’ wie ‘Victoire’.« Er hielt inne und beobachtete Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass sie die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte, erklärte er weiter. »Der damalige Eigentümer, Baron Philippe de Rothschild, bat Jullian, etwas Angemessenes zu schaffen, um an den Triumph über diesen deutschen Muggel namens Adolf Hitler und seine Streitmacht zu erinnern.«

»Oh…«

Er sah, dass auch sein Sohn den Sinn hinter dem Etikett erkannt hatte, obwohl er nicht viel über Geschichte — und schon gar nicht Muggel-Geschichte — wusste. »Deshalb ‘V’ wie ‘Victoire’. Eine der wenigen noch vorhandenen Flaschen. Ich glaube, der Anlass und der Zeitpunkt sind angemessen«, setzte Lucius hinzu.

» _Sie_ wollen wirklich den Sieg über Voldemort zelebrieren?«, fragte Hermione ungläubig. Erst als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste sie, wie ungebührlich diese Frage war.

Doch Lucius schien nicht beleidigt zu sein. »Vielleicht werden Sie es mir nicht glauben, aber meine Familie und ich selbst sind erleichtert, dass der Dunkle Lord für immer vernichtet wurde. Auch wenn es in mancher Hinsicht nicht einfach war, in dieser neuen Welt Fuß zu fassen, möchte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie eine Welt aussehen mag, in der Voldemort nach Gutdünken gebietet. Der kurze Einblick in seine Art von Regentschaft, die auf Totalitarismus und Terror beruhte, haben in ausreichendem Maße deutlich gemacht, zu was dieser Zauberer fähig war."

Sein Blick verlor sich in der Ferne und Hermione konnte erkennen, dass seine Worte tief aus seinem Herzen kamen.

»Am Anfang war es vielleicht nur eine Sache des Überlebens, jetzt jedoch sollten wir versuchen, unseren Platz in einer Nach-Voldemort-Welt zu finden. Sicherlich, es wird niemals wieder so sein wie zuvor, und ich glaube, jeder Krieg lässt die Überlebenden mit Aufgaben zurück, die für den Einzelnen unlösbar erscheinen, aber … Wir müssen neu lernen, mit unseren Mitmenschen zu interagieren, wir müssen lernen, unsere Alpträume und Ängste hinter uns zu lassen und zu einem normalen Leben zurückzukehren. Und wir müssen unserem sozialen Umfeld beweisen, dass wir unsere Anschauungen geändert haben, dass wir den Wandel — diese neue Welt — wirklich wollen. Es wird nicht einfach sein, das Vertrauen derjenigen neu zu verdienen, denen wir Schmerzen zugefügt, die wir beinahe in den Tod geschickt haben, aber es wird jede Anstrengung wert sein.«

Sie hatten alle auf den Sieg über Voldemort angestoßen. Severus hatte Recht behalten. Die Malfoys hatten sich wirklich geändert. Nicht nur dieser Raum war nicht wiederzuerkennen, auch ihre Grundhaltung hatte ein anderes Gesicht bekommen. Selbst Lucius zeigte nichts mehr von seiner früheren Arroganz oder der Verachtung, die früher Ursprung für viele seiner Handlungen und Bemerkungen gewesen war. Seine reinblütigen Umgangsformen, in denen unbestreitbar auch ein gerüttet Maß an Eitelkeit steckte, die jedoch überwiegend einem ausgeprägtem Selbstbewusstsein entsprangen — ja, denn sie waren ein Teil von ihm, tief verwurzelt in seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Familiengeschichte. Doch die abwertenden Blicke oder Bemerkungen fehlten. Langsam lehnte Hermione sich in ihrem bequemen Sessel zurück und zum ersten Mal, seit sie dieses archaische einflussreiche Herrenhaus betreten hatte, entspannte sie sich wirklich.

Ein Hauself mit einem hübsch drapierten Geschirrtuch schenkte den Männern nun 200 Jahre alten Ogden’s Old Firewhisky ein, während die Damen auf einen 1787er Château Margaux umgeschwenkt waren.

"Ich muss gestehen, dass ich Severus nicht geglaubt habe", sagte Hermione beschämt.

Narcissa Malfoy war sich sofort darüber im Klaren, worauf sie hinaus wollte. "Niemand von uns hat das Recht, Ihnen das verübeln, Madame Snape. Auch wenn wir versucht haben, die Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Ereignisse in diesem Haus zu tilgen, wird es vermutlich kaum möglich sein, dass Sie vergessen oder vergeben, was damals geschah. Unsere Familie hat Ihnen gegenüber nichts getan, worauf sie stolz sein könnte."

"Sie haben nur wegen mir das alles umbauen lassen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Nicht nur, aber der Gedanke an Sie spielte eine große Rolle dabei. Wir hatten bereits darüber nachgedacht, die unteren Räume vollkommen zu verändern, um nicht jedesmal, wenn wir diesen Raum betraten, an den Dunklen Lo— an Voldemort erinnert zu werden, als Draco nach dem Quidditch-Benefiz-Spiel mit der Neuigkeit nach Hause kam, dass Severus und Sie eine ernsthafte Beziehung aufbauen."

Hermione warf Draco einen Blick zu und lächelte ihn an. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag — an Dracos Niedergeschlagenheit und Selbstzweifel, an ihre Diskussion und seine Befürchtungen, was seine Zukunft in der magischen Welt betraf. Doch dies gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Der junge Zauberer hatte den Arm um Lunas Schulter gelegt und lächelte selbstverloren. Zum ersten Mal machte er auf Hermione den Eindruck, ruhig und zufrieden, mit sich und der Welt im Reinen zu sein.

Narcissa Malfoy war ihrem Blick gefolgt. "Damals wurde uns bewusst, dass Sie Malfoy Manor eines Tages wieder betreten würden. Severus würde Sie irgendwann überreden, mit ihm zusammen hierher zurückzukehren. Er kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er will." Für einen Moment stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, woran sie dachte: Wie überzeugend er in seiner Rolle als einer der engsten Vertrauten und treuesten Anhänger Voldemorts wirklich gewesen war — bis zum bitteren Ende!

"Er ist unser Freund, schon so viele Jahre, eigentlich seit der Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Mann nicht bereit gewesen wäre, diese Freundschaft preiszugeben, genausowenig wie Severus. Auch wenn wir im ersten Moment vielleicht ein wenig überrascht waren, so überwog doch sehr schnell die Freude, dass Severus endlich eine Frau gefunden hatte, die ihn wirklich liebt. Darum stellte sich für uns zu keinem Zeitpunkt die Frage, ob wir umbauen oder nicht. Im Gegenteil, dies lieferte uns nur einen weiteren Grund, an den Umbauplänen festzuhalten."

"Aber es war nicht Ihre Schuld, was geschehen ist!"

"Trotzdem fühlten und fühlen wir uns verantwortlich. Es war unser Zuhause, in dem all diese schrecklichen Dinge geschehen sind — unter unserem Dach, direkt vor unseren Augen, auch wenn wir praktisch keine Möglichkeit hatten, irgendetwas davon zu verhindern", antwortete sie und fügte nach einer langen Pause kaum hörbar und voller Scham hinzu: "Und es war meine Schwester …"

"Es ist vorbei, Lady Malfoy. Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen, dass ich jemals vergessen werde, aber ich weiß bereits jetzt, dass ich Ihren und Ihrer Familie vergeben habe. Hoffen wir inständig, dass es niemals wieder um irgendwelcher Wertvorstellungen willen zu einem solchen Blutvergießen kommt."

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen und aus tiefstem Herzen kamen, fühlte sie, wie eine große Hand die ihrige umschloss und sanft drückte. Als sie aufsah, begegnete sie Severus’ obsidianschwarzen Augen, die voller Wärme und Dankbarkeit leuchteten. Für einen Augenblick versank die Welt um sie herum. Es war beinahe unvorstellbar, dass dieser unglaubliche Mann das Leben mit ihr teilte.

Erst einige Momente später merkte sie, dass aller Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Draco und Luna konnten ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verbergen und auch die beiden älteren Malfoys schienen sich über ihr Glück ehrlich zu freuen.

Narcissa Malfoy bewunderte diese beiden Menschen insgeheim, die sich gegen alle Widrigkeiten füreinander entschieden hatten. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie mich Narcissa nennen würden."

"Und mich Lucius", setzte ihr Mann hinzu.

Damit hatte Hermione nicht gerechnet. "Ich … Wenn Sie mich Hermione nennen …", antwortete sie unsicher.

Lucius Malfoy stand auf und verneigte sich tief. "Es wäre uns _beiden_ eine große Ehre, Hermione", wiederholte er die Worte seiner Ehefrau, bevor er sich erneut in seinen Sessel setzte und sie eindringlich betrachtete. "Ich hoffe, dass dies nicht dein letzter Besuch auf Malfoy Manor sein wird. Wenn es erforderlich sein sollte, könnte ich dich eventuell mit einer großen Bibliothek im Westflügel ködern?"

Alle lachten.

"Dann hat sich meine Vorliebe für Bücher schon bis zu Ih… dir herumgesprochen?" Ihre Zunge hatte enorme Schwierigkeiten damit, den blonden Zauberer zu duzen, wobei sie vermutete, dass sie dies mit ein wenig mehr Übung in den Griff bekommen würde.

"Nun, ja, Draco erwähnte etwas in dieser Art ein- oder zweimal beiläufig …", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

"Leider ist in Büchern nur nicht all das zu finden, was höchstwahrscheinlich in der Zukunft wichtig sein wird — und schon gar nicht in unseren", sagte Narcissa leise.

Aller Augen wandten sich ihr zu. "Was meinst du?", fragte Lucius verwundert. "Unsere Bibliothek kann sich mit Sicherheit leicht mit der in Hogwarts messen. Allein die Sektionen über Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke sind vermutlich bereits umfangreicher … Obwohl — ich gebe zu, unsere ‘Verbotene Abteilung’ dürfte die Dimension dort sprengen."

"Das bezweifle ich nicht, aber …" Sie zögerte sichtlich. "Wir wissen viel über _unsere_ Zaubererwelt und unsere reinblütigen Traditionen, aber, wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich nicht allzu viel über Hermiones Welt — die Welt, in der sie aufgewachsen ist. Und ich muss zugeben, dass es mich vor dem Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen nicht sonderlich interessiert hat", sagte Narcissa Malfoy nachdenklich.

"Ja, das stimmt", stimmte Draco seiner Mutter zu. "Ich … Auch wenn in Hogwarts ‘Muggelkunde’ angeboten wurde, welcher Reinblüter wäre auf die Idee gekommen, das Fach zu belegen? Und ich glaube, dass wir aufgrund unserer Denkweise und der Einstellung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen und Muggeln auch nichts darüber wissen oder gar lernen wollten."

Vier der im Salon Anwesenden hatten bei Dracos Erwähnung von ‘Muggelkunde’ die furchtbare Erinnerung vor Augen, was in diesem Raum mit der Professorin für Muggelkunde, Charity Burbage, geschehen war. Nur schwer konnte sich Severus von den Gedanken an die damaligen schrecklichen Ereignisse losreißen und er sah, dass es auch Draco und seinen Eltern nicht anders erging.

Hermione, die zwar das kurzzeitige melancholische Schweigen wahrnahm, es jedoch nicht einordnen konnte, nahm die Unterhaltung wieder auf. "Ich habe in Hogwarts Muggelkunde belegt, obwohl ich eigentlich aus dieser Welt stamme und viel darüber wusste. Trotzdem habe ich aber etwas anderes wirklich vermisst. Und ich glaube, dass es vielen Muggelgeborenen ähnlich ergangen ist."

Sie sah Severus’ gerunzelte Stirn und konnte erkennen, dass auch die Anderen sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnten. "Als ich zum ersten Mal die Große Halle betrat, wusste ich, dass meine Zukunft in der magischen Welt lag. Ich wollte hier leben und nicht irgendwo als Muggel, doch ich wurde ohne Vorkenntnisse hineingeworfen und es gab keine Möglichkeit, etwas über die Denkweise und die Traditionendieser Welt zu lernen. Ich habe während meiner Schulzeit nicht nur einmal bedauert, dass in Hogwarts zwar Muggelkunde angeboten wurde, aber kein Fach, das uns auf ein Leben in der Zaubererwelt vorbereiten und uns die Perspektive gerade der Reinblüter näher bringen würde. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn für die muggelgeborenen Schüler in Hogwarts so etwas wie Zaubererkunde angeboten worden wäre."

Severus blickte sie überrascht an. "Diese Überlegung ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Ich frage mich, warum nicht einmal Dumbledore auf die Idee gekommen ist. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich dies als Vorschlag gern mit dem Lehrkörper besprechen und bei Zustimmung dann als Empfehlung dem Schulrat unterbreiten."

Hermione nickte nur stumm …

*'*'*'*'*

Sie hatten auf Malfoy Manor in einer der zahlreichen Gäste-Suiten übernachtet, bevor sie am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Selten in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren hatte Hermione sich nach einer Nacht so ausgeglichen und zufrieden gefühlt. Oftmals hatten nur Severus’ starke Arme sie davor bewahrt, dass die Schreckgespenster der Nacht die Oberhand gewannen oder sogar in ihren normalen Tagesrhythmus eindrangen. Sie hatte gestern ihre größten inneren Ängste besiegt, indem sie an den Ort zurückgekehrt war, an dem sie ihren schlimmsten Alptraum erlebt und überlebt hatte. Merkwürdigerweise war er ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht, an diesem Ort, nicht wiedergekehrt.

Als sie aufblickte, konnte sie uneingeschränkte Anerkennung und höchsten Respekt, ja, unglaublichen Stolz über den Löwenmut _seiner_ Hexe, in Severus’ obsidianschwarzen Augen erkennen — all jene Dinge, die er ihr nach ihrer Rückkehr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, während seine Hände sanft ihren Rücken liebkosten.

Sie wusste, wenn sie die schrecklichen Geschehnisse auf Malfoy Manor verarbeiten würde — und den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung hatte sie bereits gemacht — dann konnte sie auch alles andere im Leben schaffen. In zwei Tagen, zu Heiligabend schon, würden sie Hermiones Eltern abholen, um gemeinsam Weihnachten auf Prince Manor zu feiern. Sie freute sich auf Severus Großmutter, die sie tief ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

Ihr Blick blieb auf ihrem Handgelenk hängen, wo das damalige Ebenbild der in kunstvollen Knoten ineinander verwobenen rotgoldenen und grünen Bänder ihrer Handfasting-Zeremonie sich in ihre Haut eintätowiert hatte und nun das äußerlich sichtbare Zeichen ihrer nun wirklich ewigen Verbindung zu Severus symbolisierte. Unvermittelt erschien ein zweites Handgelenk in ihrem Blickfeld und die magischen Bänder begannen zeitgleich einen gemeinsamen geheimnisvollen Tanz umeinander, als ihrer beider Hände einander umfassten.

"Ich liebe dich, Severus Tobias Snape. Möge heute der erste Tag der besten Jahre unseres Lebens sein", wiederholte sie flüsternd die beschwörenden Worte, die ihre Verlobung gekennzeichnet hatten und die sie nie hatte vergessen können.

"Ich liebe dich, Hermione Jane Snape. Möge der traurigste Tag unserer Zukunft nicht schlimmer sein als der schönste Tag in unserer Vergangenheit", hörte sie ihn murmeln, während ihre Welt in einem Kuss versank.

Ein freies Leben lag vor ihnen.

 

**THE END**

 

 

 **A/A:** Vielen, vielen Dank an all jene, die Hermione und Severus bei diesem großen Abenteuer bis zum Ende begleitet haben, mit ihnen gelacht und geweint haben. Dies war eine ganz besondere Erfahrung für mich. Besonderer Dank geht an diejenigen, die mir diese wundervollen Reviews gesandt und die Story oder meinen Autorennamen zu Ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben. In den letzten Monaten habe ich – völlig unerwartet – neue Freundschaften geschlossen, die auch das Ende dieser Geschichte überdauern werden. Ich bin unendlich traurig, dass die Geschichte hier ihren Abschluss findet, doch ich hoffe und wünsche mir, dass Ihr unsere Protagonisten bei ihrem nächsten Abenteuer erneut begleiten werdet.

Mein ganz spezieller Dank gilt meinem Vater, der mein Beta war. Er hat diese Story geliebt, hat – zumindest für eine Weile – miterleben dürfen, wieviel Resonanz die Geschichte fand. Am 08.05.2011 ist er seiner schweren Krankheit erlegen.

Ich möchte diese Geschichte mit einem Zitat von John Marsden aus "Everything I Know About Writing" beenden und hoffe, dass ich diesen Anspruch erfüllen konnte:

_"If you have done your job properly, by the end of the story the reader should know more about the character than the character knows about himself."_

AleaThoron


End file.
